Ginny es tu la?
by Mademoiselle Mime
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Harry décide de partir dans un monde parralèle pour rejoindre Ginny. Mais difficile de plaire à sa belle quand on se fait passer pour le pire des maladroits.
1. Préambule

Ginny es tu la ?  
  
C'est ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.  
  
Disclaimer : tous ceci n'est pas à moi mais à J.K.Rowling  
  
Préambule  
  
Harry regarda le portail devant lui. Il était magnifique d'une couleur un peu bleutée, mais même sans cette couleur, il aurait été magnifique, car plus que son aspect, c'est ce qu'il représentait qui était important.  
  
Harry regarda à nouveau sa chambre. Elle était spacieuse, rouge et or. Depuis deux ans il logeait à Poudlard avec Dumbledore. Depuis le jour tragique où la famille Dursley avait été assassinée. Non pas qu'il en ait été bouleversé, mais ces morts étaient des noms encore rajouté à la longue liste de ceux morts pour lui. Il y avait eut ses amis, Hermione, Ron, Neuville. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi attaché à Neuville. Puis tous les autres.  
  
-- oui tous les autres murmura Harry.  
  
Harry hésitait tout en sachant que sa décision était prise. Il prenait juste le temps de se remémorer toutes les raisons qui l'avait poussé à faire ce qu'il allait faire, pour se donner la force de traverser se portail.  
  
Tout avait commencé le jour d'halloween, le jour qui bouleversa sa vie. Beaucoup de monde penserait au jour des un an de Harry pour qualifier le jour le plus bouleversant de sa vie, mais pas lui. La mort de ses parents avaient été tragique mais pas autant que ce jour là : Halloween de sa septième année, le jour du cortège macabre. Ce jour la Harry Potter avait cessé de vivre pour être remplacé pas le Survivant.  
  
Pourtant au matin du Halloween de sa septième année, rien ne laissait présager de ce qu'il allait arriver, que ce jour prendrait le nom historique du cortège macabre. Sa sixième année s'était déroulée comme celle d'un adolescent plus ou moins normal. Les blagues anodines, les histoires de cœur, les examens et parfois Voldemort, mais il avait toujours réussi a ne pas en faire une fixation. Il y avait bien cette prophétie mais Harry préférait l'ignorer, pour lui, Poudlard était un havre de paix et il avait encore de belles années devant lui avant de s'occuper de cette prophétie. Dumbledore et lui s'étaient fixé un accord silencieux et avaient décidé de ne pas reparler de cette prophétie avant qu'il n'ait obtenu son certificat de Auror. Harry n'était qu'un adolescent. Il ne se sentait pas prêt pour ça.  
  
Cependant Harry prenait toujours le temps de parler avec Dumbledore. Cette proximité avait été mise en place pendant sa sixième année. Harry avait appris l'occlumencie avec Dumbledore, et ils avaient décidés, que même s'ils avaient fini les cours qu'ils continueraient a discuter. Harry pensait que Dumbledore s'en était vraiment voulu de lui avoir caché des choses, et essayait de se faire pardonner. Il en était même devenu surprotecteur.  
  
Harry sourit, d'un sourire triste, oui en ce temps la Dumbledore s'inquiétait pour lui, et il faut dire que c'était ce qu'il recherchait le plus, quelqu'un qui prenne soin de lui. Leurs relations se rapprochaient de se que l'on pouvait nommer comme une relation père-fils, enfin, c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ces derniers événements.  
  
Harry chassa ces pensées de sa tête. Il ne devait pas penser à Dumbledore. Il l'avait trahit ! Il le prenait pour un père, mais il s'était servit de lui, maintenant il comprenait tout. Tout ce qui intéressait Dumbledore s'était qu'il tue Voldemort. Maintenant qu'il l'avait fait il n'était plus q'une personne gênante.  
  
STOP ! Harry fit une pause « Stop » comme Ginny (non ne pas penser à sa mort) se plaisait à dire. Harry avait toujours tendance a philosopher un peu trop longtemps sur sa vie. Alors Ginny avait instaurer la pause stop qui permettait à Harry d'arrêter tout de suite ses pauses. Et il faut dire que ca marchait plutôt bien.  
  
Harry regarda à nouveau sa chambre. Il n'avait pas eut longtemps cette chambre. Officiellement il l'avait eut il y a deux ans, mais en fait il ne s'en était servi que pour quelques mois. Deux mois jusqu'au jour du cortège macabre. C'est ce jour là qu'il perdit ses amis et c'est aussi ce jour là, qu'il embrassa Ginny pour la première fois. Même le souvenir de son premier baisé avec Ginny il ne pouvait l'associer a un sentiment de joie. Comment aurait il pu. Harry décida de penser à quelque chose d'autre. Ce souvenir était encore pénible, quoi que celui de la mort de Ginny était bien plus atroce.  
  
STOP. Harry arrête tout de suite. Si tu passe ce portail, je ne veux pas d'un Harry qui n'arrête pas de ne penser qu'à des événements tragiques.  
  
Bon réfléchissons, quels souvenirs avait il de merveilleux de sa Ginny ? Quelle question idiote, il en avait des milliers. Un qu'il chérissait beaucoup était son retour des elfes. Et oui, il avait découvert les elfes, enfin s'étaient eux qui lavait trouvé, peu après le jour du cortège macabre. Dumbledore lui avait expliqué que Fibio le maître elfe avait perdu un éclaireur venu voir comment ça se passait chez les humains. Il serait mort lors du massacre et ça l'avait décidé à prendre parti.  
  
-- Nan, fit ironiquement Harry, comment après un tel massacre rester neutre, enfin ce n'était pas évident pour tous car beaucoup était resté neutre, Quels imbéciles, encore un exemple de la stupidité des gens. Mais bon, Harry commençait (euphémisme) à sérieusement douter qu'il existait un camp du bien.  
  
Les gens sont tellement futiles, jaloux, ils deviennent des animaux lorsqu'ils sont une foule ou se croient fort...  
  
Enfin passons, se rouspeta intérieurement Harry. Je crois que j'ai déjà vu assez de la bêtise humaine pour être fixé.  
  
Bref, se remémora Harry, il travaillait d'arrache pied chez les elfes tout en écrivant des lettres à Ginny dont il avait eut du mal à se séparer. Alors lorsqu'il était revenu cinq mois plus tard, et qu'il l'avait vu toujours aussi belle et souriante, c'est ce jour la qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'importance de ses sentiments. Il l'aimait, il l'aimait d'un amour que l'on ne pouvait décrire. C'est un des rares jours que Voldemort ne lui avait pas pris. Puis les trois mois qui suivirent furent merveilleux, toujours aussi beau. Harry était presque sur son petit nuage, mais il y avait Voldemort, et il ne referait pas la même bêtise qu'avec ses amis défunts, cette fois ci il allait s'assurer que Voldemort ne lui ferrait aucun mal à lui, à Ginny, et à toute autre personne. Il avait durant ces trois mois perfectionné sa magie, encore et encore, mais cela était nécessaire.  
  
Il était devenu si puissant !  
  
Bien plus que les quatre fondateurs, ça il en était maintenant plus que persuadé, mais il avait retardé le moment d'affronter Voldemort, ayant toujours peur de perdre ce qu'il avait de plus cher. Dumbledore l'avait bien prévenu, qu'il devait agir avant q'il ne soit trop tard. Mais il hésitait, et son hésitation avait permis à Voldemort d'enlever sa bien aimé. Le temps qu'il la retrouve elle été morte, non trucidé était un mot plus exacte et encore.  
  
Harry stoppa ses pensées. Si la mort de ses amis était difficile, la mort de Ginny avait été sa mort a lui. Il avait beau avoir tué Voldemort, cela n'avait rien changé. Depuis il ne vivait plus.  
  
Dumbledore l'avait réconforté, et Harry avait pensé qu'avec le temps... Mais Harry avait vite déchanté. Déjà la douleur ne partait pas, de plus Dumbledore, son seul soutient, s'était d'un coup fait très distant sans aucune raison, puis vain la fameuse discussion qui l'avait poussé à aller jusqu'au bout de ce portail.  
  
FLASH BACK Harry regarda Dumbledore, il semblait accablé comme si le monde qui s'offrait à lui n'était plus que ruine. Pourtant il avait détruit Voldemort songea Harry, alors pourquoi est il comme ca.  
  
-- Ah Harry tu es la fit Dumbledore.  
  
Harry remarqua un changement, un regard plus dur, un regard déterminé, un regard qui ne souffrait d'aucune hésitation. Ce regard Harry l'avait déjà vu, mais jamais sur lui, ce regard n'était en général destiné qu'a des gens qui contrariait Dumbledore, des gens qui faisaient souvent fausse route et qu'il fallait remettre sur le droit chemin.  
  
-- Harry j'ai des choses graves à t'entretenir.  
  
-- Aussi grave que Voldemort. C'était une tentative d'humour, qui comme à chaque fois depuis la mort de Ginny, ne faisait pas du tout rire et était loin d'un quelconque humour. Et vu le regard de désespoir qu'Harry portait depuis la mort de Ginny, cela n'aidait pas.  
  
Dumbledore lui fit un sourire crispé. Harry se figea, ça devait vraiment être grave. Dumbledore obtient donc son attention.  
  
-- Harry fit Dumbledore d'un ton qui laissait montrer qu'il cherchait les mots appropriés, tu sais que ça fait maintenant une semaine que tu as tué Voldemort, et la population est heureuse.  
  
-- Il y de quoi je crois, ou veux tu en venir Albus  
  
-- J'y arrive Harry, a tu lus les journaux aujourd'hui ?  
  
-- Pas spécialement pourquoi ?  
  
-- Et bien deux articles dans le daily post, et le Kindom press, émettent des hypothèses, que fort de ton succès d'être le meurtrier de Voldemort,... (Harry grimaça il n'aimait pas la façon de Dumbledore énonçait les fait, c'était juste, mais c'était sans détour, sans effort de diminuer l'horreur de l'acte)  
  
-- ... tu pourrais devenir un nouveau mage noir, prônant que tu en a déjà certain symptôme tel que le fourchelangue,...  
  
-- Ou veux tu en venir coupa sèchement Harry. Que je dois faire attention à ne pas devenir un nouveau Lord Voldemort ?  
  
-- Non répondit évasivement Dumbledore, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mais je crois qu'il serait mieux que tu partes dans un endroit ou personne ne te connaît, comme le monde moldu. Les gens seront habitué petit à petit à l'idée que Harry Potter est vraiment très fort et qu'il ne leur veut pas de mal...  
  
-- Vous me demander de fuir car les gens vont penser que je suis un mage noir alors que je viens de tuer Voldemort. Comment les gens pourront ils croire ça ?  
  
-- Harry déjà deux articles en font référence et cette idée va bientôt germer dans la tête des gens. Il faudra alors sans arrêt nier le fait que tu sois responsable d'acte malveillant et moi, Dumbledore fit une courte pause avant de se lancer, je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de ça. Je dois déjà reconstruire le ministère de la magie qui est en miette. Je n'aurais pas le temps de m'occuper de toi.  
  
Harry était sous le choc, mais ce qui vint en suite l'acheva.  
  
--Harry il faut que tu comprennes, ce serrait bien pour tout le monde si tu te faisais petit pendant un certain temps, peut être un ou deux ans, le temps que je résolve certain problème majeurs.  
  
Harry mis un certain temps à digérer ces informations.  
  
--Des problèmes majeurs, et moi je suis quoi, je ... Enfin.... Je....Je croyais que vous étiez comme.... Enfin.... Comme un père. Je pensais que vous teniez à moi, que vous m'aimiez. Je...  
  
-- Harry détrompez vous (Dumbledore reprenait le vouvoiement maintenant), nous avions toujours des rapport de maître à élève enfin je croyais que c'était clair.  
  
Le pire c'est que Dumbledore avait pris un ton tellement... Un ton qui voulait dire que c'était l'évidence même. Harry n'en revenait pas, il réussit seulement à répliquer avant de partir  
  
-- Et bien Pas pour moi, mais ce n'est pas grave j'ai compris le message cette fois ci, au revoir, ou plutôt adieu.  
  
Harry ne se retourna pas. Il ne pourrait plus jamais voir Dumbledore en face. Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours que Dumbledore lui avait dit ces quatre vérités. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal. Le fait que Dumbledore lui ait dit qu'il n'était rien pour lui, ou bien le fait qu'il ne s'en soit pas rendu compte plus tôt. Le meurtrier de Voldemort, voilà ce qu'il était pour Albus. Il s'était bien rendu compte que les gens commençait à le regarder bizarrement mais il était prêt à les affronter avec l'aide de Dumbledore, mais la il n'avait plus personne. Il allait fuir, comme un pauvre Serpentard. De toute façon, Dumbledore lui avait bien dit de se faire oublier.  
  
Oui maintenant il savait qu'il passerait ce portail. Il n'avait plus personne, et derrière ce portail s'offrait une vie où sa Ginny vivait encore. Harry sauta dans le portail avec toutes les affaires dont il avait besoin. Il ne laissait derrière lui qu'une chambre vide et une lettre, une lettre d'adieu.  
  
Cher Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Je n'interviendrais plus dans le monde magique, car j'en suis dégoûté. Je tenais seulement à dire que je n'étais, ni suis un mage noir et que je ne le deviendrais jamais. Cependant je suis lasse de redémontrer encore et encore que je ne suis pas le mal. J'espère au moins que vous me défendrez si cela ne vous demande pas trop d'effort, car je sais que vous devez conserver la paix et aider à la reconstruction du monde magique. Je m'en vais loin d'ici, chercher un chez moi. Les gens pourront penser que je fuis, cela peut être vu comme cela, mais en fait je crois que le monde de la magie est entre de bonnes mains et n'a plus besoin de moi. Vous me l'avez bien fait comprendre, soit dit en passant. Je vais donc penser à moi, et essayer de trouver un sens à ma vie, trouver un chez moi, trouver un lieu ou personne ne me reconnaîtra. Ne me cherchez pas (si l'envie vous en prenait, quoique j'en doute) je serais introuvable.  
  
Je vous dit donc adieu Albus. Maintenant que je pars je peux vous confié que j'espérais que vous pourriez être comme un père pour moi, mais vous m'avez fait comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas. J'ai le sentiment d'être trahit  
  
Adieu donc  
  
Harry. 


	2. Une inscription à Poudlard des plus expé...

Chapitre Premier  
  
Harry arriva dans une chambre poussiéreuse. Harry sourit. Il avait réussit.  
  
Il regarda a nouveau la chambre. On voyait bien qu'elle n'avait pas servi depuis des lustres, mais si on faisait davantage attention on pouvait voir qu'il y avait de légères traces. Quelqu'un était déjà venu récemment. - Bien entendu murmura Harry puisque c'était moi.  
  
Harry était un peu nerveux. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi nerveux. Mais ici il avait une chance de recommencer une nouvelle vie. Il avait vérifié deux jours avant si ce monde convenait. Car avant de prendre sa décision il devait vérifier que ce monde pouvait l'accueillir. Il avait alors découvert qu'il n'existait pas et que Ginny Weasley était comme elle l'aurait du être dans son monde c'est à dire qu'elle allait rentrer en dernière année de Poudlard à Griffondor. Cela n'avait pas été difficile. Il lui avait suffit de demander les registres de l'école à l'elfe qui était apparu devant lui la dernière fois.  
  
- Tient l'elfe n'était pas encore apparu. La sécurité à Poudlard laissait à désirer. « Ploc » Un petit elfe portant des haillons apparu.  
  
- Bonjour Harry Potter, vous êtes revenu. - Quant on parle du loup pensa Harry puis ajouta tout haut Bonjour Figty.  
  
Harry regarda l'elfe. Elle n'avait pas changé depuis trois jours. Normal soit dit en passant. Il ne lui avait pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour la mettre dans sa poche. En fait les elfes sentait les pouvoirs des magiciens et elle avait vite vu qu'il était très puissant, d'une puissance que de mémoire d'elfe elle n'avait du voir que très rarement.  
  
- Tu es trop modeste Harry, cette puissance même les fondateurs n'avait pas ton niveau.  
  
Harry s'arrêta la dans cet éloge de lui même car il n'aimait pas admettre qu'il était aussi fort que Merlin lui même. Il n'était pas aller vérifier, bien qu'il aurait peut être pu trouver une solution de voyager dans le temps, mais il l'avait su grâce au maître elfe Fibio.  
  
Bref, il ne lui avait pas suffit de montrer à l'elfe qu'il ne désirait pas faire le mal. Il avait du lui dire qu'il venait d'un autre monde. Mais cela n'avait que motivé un peu plus l'elfe pour aller voir Dumbledore. Il avait du alors montrer une lettre écrite du Dumbledore de son monde qui lui permettait de voyager librement dans Poudlard (il l'avait obtenu après la mort des Dursley). L'autorisation du Directeur, même d'un autre monde était quelque chose que les elfes respectaient.  
  
Oui me revoilà et pour un certain temps cette fois ci. Rajouta Harry  
  
- Dois-je vous préparer une chambre ?  
  
- Non. Comme la dernière fois ma venue doit être confidentielle. Vois tu fit Harry de bonne humeur, je vais résidé ici comme un étudiant normal.  
  
- Comme vous le désirez, mais ne puis-je avertir Dumbledore pour qu'il vous traite comme il se doit.  
  
- Surtout pas je veux être un étudiant normal. Enfin ne t'inquiète pas je passerais vous voir souvent malgré cela. J'aime bien votre compagnie.  
  
Convaincre le petit elfe de ne pas en toucher mot au directeur fut une autre paire de manche. Il avait du utilisé tout les moyen de persuasion pour expliquer au petit elfe qu'il ne désirait pas que l'on sache qui il était et surtout ses pouvoirs. Dumbledore était, en étant directeur, le maître de tous les elfes. Tout elfe se devait d'avertir Dumbledore de la présence d'un étranger, même si celui-ci n'était pas dangereux pour l'école.  
  
Mais heureusement, Harry avait de quoi convaincre les elfes de maisons. Il lui confia qu'il avait aussi l'aval de maître Fibio dans son monde. Preuve à l'appui la marque magique qu'il possédait sur sa cheville. Cette marque représentait une lettre elfe qui pouvait approximativement être traduite par « sous la protection de maître Fibio protecteur de Poudlard ». Enfin, c'était très approximatif.  
  
Maître Fibio, grand maître de la forêt interdite avait pour mission de protéger Poudlard. Il avait une autorité plus grande que tout directeur de Poudlard. Quelqu'un sous sa protection, même si là encore il venait d'un autre monde était quelque chose dont on ne pouvait négliger. De plus Harry savait pertinemment que les elfes de maisons admiraient secrètement les elfes de grande ligné. Harry savait qu'il avait alors gagné mais il voulait en être sur, il avait alors sorti son dernier atout.  
  
- Je suis tout comme vous, je déteste mentir. Mais parfois il est nécessaire de cacher des choses pour le bien de tous. Je ne vous demande pas de mentir, mais juste d'omettre que vous me connaissez. Cela ne pourra aucunement nuire à cette école. Je désire seulement être un élève quelconque, Dumbledore connaîtra donc ma présence. S'il juge que je ne dois pas être dans cette école, il pourra donc le faire, en âme et conscience. Vous n'aurez donc aucunement mal agit envers le directeur. Je veux juste être tranquille quelque temps.  
  
Il l'avait alors convaincu. Ils avaient alors parlé un peu des différence entre les elfes, leurs conditions de vie, ... Enfin une conversation somme toute des plus banales pour Harry. Puis il était repartit dans son monde pour prendre sa décision, qui en fait était déjà prise.  
  
Harry revint à la situation actuelle lorsque Figty lui fit une remarque.  
  
- Harry est trop bon.  
  
- Comme tu es mignonne Figty, je ne comprends pas que tu n'es pas un petit elfe à tes coté.  
  
Figty se mit à rougir. - En fait Herzo est venu me voir dernièrement. J'ai fait comme vous avez dit et Herzo est venu me voir.  
  
- Ah ah. Tu vois j'avais raison tout ce qu'il attendais c'est que tu lui montre que tu l'appréciais et il s'est lancé.  
  
- Harry a toujours raison. Il sait toujours tout. Fit Figty avec un regard d'admiration et de reconnaissance.  
  
Le regard de Harry devint un infime moment très triste puis il murmura plus gaiement  
  
- Bien sur que non je ne sais pas tout. Enfin là n'est pas la question, et je suis heureux pour toi. Des que je serais élève je viendrais vous voir tout les deux.  
  
Harry regarda à nouveau la chambre qui une heure plus tôt était de son point de vue rouge et or.  
  
- Malheureusement aujourd'hui je n'ai pas la possibilité de passer, je dois aller m'inscrire chez le directeur.  
  
Figty se retira tout aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivée, soulagée que Dumbledore apprenne enfin l'arrivée du Grand Harry.  
  
Il ne restait plus que deux jours avant la rentrée, il devait absolument passer chez Dumbledore. Ce serrait en quelque sorte le test pour savoir s'il cachait bien ses pouvoirs et s'il pouvait rester là.  
  
Harry se mit en route pour le bureau de Dumbledore.  
  
Cela lui faisait bizarre de se dire qu'il allait être un élève. Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'il n'était pas allé à l'école pour étudier comme un étudiant normal le ferait. Il arriva au bureau celui-ci s'ouvrit devant lui.  
  
Et oui songea Harry, encore un avantage à être fort, les portes s'ouvrent si tu leur demandes gentiment. Harry était assez content de ne pas débiter un nombre impressionnant de nom de sucreries. De plus il n'était même pas sur que le Dumbledore d'ici avait cette tradition.  
  
Harry rentra dans le bureau. Dumbledore n'était pas la. Ce n'est pas grave, il attendrait.  
  
Harry regarda le bureau d'un peu plus près. Il y avait Fumsec perché sur le bureau. Harry alla près de lui et le caressa. Puis un livre attira son attention. Il le regarda de loin, ce livre paraissant tout a fait anodin parmi tous les autres livres. Pourtant ce n'était pas un livre anodin. C'était ce livre qui lui avait permis de trouver le passage pour ouvrir un portail.  
  
Dumbledore lui avait montré le livre à son retour des elfes. Ce livre affirmait Dumbledore je l'ai trouvé pendant que j'étais tout jeune. Je n'ai jamais réussi à traduire la langue. Peut être que tu pourrais me dire un jour ce qu'il contient. En fait ce livre contenait plein de formules pour trouver des mondes ou les elfes vivaient. Comme c'était ironique, C'était Dumbledore qui l'avait chassé de son monde et c'était lui qui lui avait donné, malgré lui bien sûr, la clé pour trouver ce paradis. Le monde offrait parfois des situations bien cocasses.  
  
Harry décrocha son regard du livre, il se sentait observé. Harry sourit, c'était le choix peau qui le regardait. Harry entama la conversation.  
  
- bonjour  
  
- bonjour jeune homme. Vous êtes un visiteur ?  
  
- oh non, je suis venu m'inscrire en dernière année.  
  
- Ah bien, vous n'avez qu'à attendre l'arrivé du directeur il ne devrait pas tarder. Je dois retourner à mes affaires, car trouver une chanson qui ne ressemble pas aux années précédentes ça devient dur au fil du temps. J'en suis à ma 1056 chanson. Mais mon travail ne serra jamais reconnu. Fichu travail que d'être un choixpeaux magique.  
  
-Allons bon fit une voie que Harry reconnu immédiatement, je sais pourtant que vous ne le changeriez pour rien au monde. Mais que fait un jeune homme ici dans mon bureau.  
  
Harry mis un certain temps à comprendre que Dumbledore s'adressait à lui. Il faut dire que ce Dumbledore semblait beaucoup moins atteint par les années, sûrement qu'il n'avait pas du subir ce que l'autre avait du subir avec Voldemort.  
  
- Bonjour fit Harry jouant le timide. Je suis Harry Potter et je voudrais m'inscrire en dernière année à Poudlard  
  
- Allons bon un élève de dernière minute et pour la septième année, c'est peu habituel.  
  
Harry pris peur.  
  
- ce n'est pas trop tard ?  
  
Dumbledore le regarda avec un regard tendre.  
  
- non mon garçon ne t'inquiète pas ce n'est jamais trop tard pour s'inscrire, c'est seulement un peu inhabituel, mais on commence à y être habituer dans cette école, sinon, fit il avec un sourire espiègle, ce ne serrait pas une école de magie.  
  
Harry lui répondit par un sourire de soulagement  
  
- Il faut cependant que je te pose certaines questions.  
  
Harry acquiesça.  
  
- Bien, tu as quel age ?  
  
- 18  
  
- Tu devrais déjà avoir tes buses  
  
- Oui mais je n'ai pas pu les passer l'année dernière, j'était occupé (et quelles occupation rajouta Harry dans sa tête, j'ai du voir tout mes amis mourir ainsi que Ginny pour finir par devenir le meurtrier de Voldemort).  
  
Dumbledore perçu le regard de tristesse et ne posa pas de questions supplémentaires sur ce passage. Harry lui en était gré.  
  
- Tu a 18 ans je n'ai pas besoin de demander l'ordre des parents, mais sont ils au courants ?  
  
- Mes parents son mort ainsi que mes tuteurs légaux  
  
- Mais tu vis seul alors ?  
  
- Oui  
  
Dumbledore essaya de percer les pensées de Harry mais celui-ci les bloqua. Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.  
  
- Pourquoi vous venez à Poudlard seulement en dernière année, c'est un déménagement ?  
  
- Non, j'avais un instructeur, mais je veux le diplôme officiel, et je préfère rester toute l'année, plutôt que de le passer en candidat libre, je veux mettre toutes les chances de mon coté.  
  
- Je vois, bien je crois que je dois te croire sur parole sur le fait que tu as eut tes buses il y deux ans vu que tu ne viens d'aucune école.  
  
Harry grimaça. Dumbledore avait sentit son pouvoir. C'était évident, il n'aurait jamais accepté aussi rapidement ce passage. Tant pis, officiellement, il n'était pas censé savoir lui même qu'il avait des pouvoirs important. Comme quoi avoir des pouvoirs ça aide. On comprend pourquoi ça monte à la tête de certain. La vie semble plus facile, mais c'est un leur, car elle attise la convoitise, la jalousie, ou même tout simplement les regard. On n'est jamais tranquille.  
  
- Je vous remercie, mais s'il le faut je peux les repasser.  
  
- Non, non, ça ira, je vous demanderait seulement quelles sont les matières que vous prendrez cette année.  
  
- Et bien je voudrais les soins aux créature, potion, métamorphose et charme, ainsi que guérison si cette matière existe.  
  
- Oui elle existe. Je suis cependant obligé de vous rajouter défense contre les forces du mal, car nous obligeons tous nos élèves à le prendre. Voldemort (Harry fit semblant de frissonner) devient très puissant et nous désirons que nos élèves apprennent à se défendre.  
  
- Bien je comprends.  
  
- Et bien je crois que l'on se verra à la rentrée Mr Potter. Voici la liste des fournitures et l'endroit ou vous devez prendre votre train. A bientôt.  
  
- A bientôt monsieur, à bientôt choixpeaux fit Harry  
  
- Au revoir jeune élève.  
  
Harry sorti, il était écœuré, il avait vraiment eut du mal à se retenir de dire ces quatre vérités à Dumbledore. Le directeur l'avait accueilli car il était puissant. Aucune question importante : d'ou viens tu exactement, qui es tu, même pas de question sur son nom ou encore comment étaient mort ses parents. Dumbledore prenait vraiment toutes les personnes susceptibles de l'aider.  
  
Un autre détail le chiffonnait. Voldemort était aussi présent dans ce monde. Non pas que ça ait une grande importance, il se doutait qu'il allait retrouver un monde dans le même genre que le sien, mais il devrait faire attention tout de même.  
  
Enfin la journée s'était tout de même bien passée.  
  
Il lui restait à acheter ses affaires. Et puis après il pourrait enfin la voir....en vie. A ce moment rien n'aurait pu défaire la joie que Harry affichait, car il allait enfin revoir SA Ginny. 


	3. petite discussion avec un black

Titre : Ginny es tu la ?  
  
Disclaimer : Tous les personnages sont de J.K.Rowling  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Chapitre deuxième  
  
Petite discussion avec un Black  
  
Harry avait dormis au chaudron baveur. Cela semblait l'endroit le plus approprié.  
  
Harry se leva assez tôt. Hier était la première étape, mais il restait encore beaucoup de choses. Harry regrettait le manque de temps. En effet il aurait voulu se renseigner un peu plus sur ce monde. Que s'était il passé pour que Voldemort n'ai pas encore détruit ce monde puisqu'il y était très actif d'après Dumbledore. C'était sans doute la première chose que Harry voulait faire. Acheter des livres d'histoire. Il suffirait qu'il sorte une grosse bourde et adieu sa couverture.  
  
Le deuxième lieu et pour la même raison était de s'acheter plein d'accessoires inutiles qui ne l'intéressait pas le moins du monde, mais qui avait pour objectif de montrer qu'il ne venait pas de débarquer sans rien. Enfin toutes les affaires nécessaires et autres.  
  
Bien entendu sa mission première était d'aller déposer son argent à la banque Gringott.  
  
-Aller hop mon gaillard il est temps de s'y mettre car sa nouvelle devise était « ne pas être un survivant, mais un vivant ». Il faut dire qu'il était plutôt fière de sa devise qui soit dit en passant était nulle, mais il s'en fichait. Cette devise résumait bien tout ce qu'il cherchait dans ce monde, et il n'était pas près de l'abandonner pour un quelconque Voldemort. Dans ce monde se serrait Dumbledore qui s'occuperait des méchants, car lui avait mieux à faire : être avec sa bien aimée.  
  
Apres cette jolie pensée matinale, Harry était prêt à attaquer sa matinée.  
  
Harry fit très attention de baisser son aura au maximum toute la journée. Dumbledore avait vu qu'il était puissant, mais ici il devait passer incognito. Surtout que la rue était quadrillée d'Aurore pour surveiller la rue. A la banque il ne fallait pas qu'il se fasse remarquer. Il ne voulait pas que l'on sache qu'il était riche. Il y déposa rapidement une bonne partie de sa fortune mais en garda quand même assez pour la suite.  
  
Argent en poche, Harry alla dans le magasin de livre Fleurit et Bott. Il y acheta la version officielle de Poudlard, deux autres livres traitant sur l'histoire de la magie. Il acheta tous les livres scolaires nécessaires. Enfin il acheta deux livres mystérieux pour son propre plaisir. L'un traitait des animaux fantastiques et l'autre permettait d'apprendre n'importe quelle langue (Il existait bien une potion, mais elle avait un horrible goût, et nécessitait beaucoup de temps de préparation. Il rajouta au dernier moment un livre sur les Aurors, il cernerait tout de suite quelles familles étaient du bon coté et un livre sur les légendes dont il puiserait l'inspiration s'il désirait encore inventer des nouveaux sorts, ce qu'il doutait fort cependant. Ici , cela ne servait à rien de s'entraîner.  
  
La première étape était faite, il lirait la grande majorité de ces œuvres le soir même.  
  
La seconde étape consistait à acheter un balai. Harry ne désirait pas prendre un balai performant, de toute façon il ne pensait pas reprendre ce jeu. Il en avait de trop mauvais souvenirs. Il acheta par contre des vêtements de qualités ainsi que quelques vêtements moldus qu'il prévoyait dès le soir même de rendre un peu moins neuf. Il aurait pu apporter ses vêtements, mais il ne connaissait pas la mode de ce monde. Il semblait qu'il aurait tout aussi bien pu garder ses vêtements, mais cela n'était pas grave.  
  
Décidant qu'il garderait le reste pour le lendemain Harry rentra chez lui et se mit à lire les livres. Ce qu'il y trouva s'avéra fort intéressant. Dans ce monde Voldemort était arrivé au pouvoir en même temps, mais une résistance s'était formée tout de suite. Aucun événement du genre « survivant » qui avait altéré le pouvoir de Voldemort. Il était intéressant de voir que Dumbledore n'ayant jamais eu cette prophétie n'avait du compter que sur lui même et avait très tôt développé des cours de self défense dans son école. Les gens avaient appris a mieux gérer la peur et a affronter Voldemort. Ainsi Dumbledore avait développé le sentiment de résistance chez ses élèves.  
  
Et oui ajouté une prophétie qui dit que quelqu'un va tuer le gros méchant et vous vous sentez en sécurité. Vous ne faites plus d'efforts. Dans ce monde Dumbledore avait sûrement pris Voldemort très au sérieux ne sachant pas ce que le monde allait devenir. Comme quoi, mettez une prophétie et vous changé le monde. Harry avait un goût amer dans la bouche. Ce monde était ce que son monde aurait été si toute la communauté magique ne s'était pas basée que sur lui.  
  
Il n'avait pas trouvé le nom de Potter dans les Aurors récents. Son père semblait être mort. Par contre il y avait le nom de Black. Peut être ferrait il une sortie pour voir quelques instants Sirius, mais Harry n'oubliait pas qu'il ne devait pas faire capoter sa couverture sinon adieu Ginny.  
  
Harry appréhendait un peu sa scolarité à Poudlard, car il avait un niveau bien supérieur, mais il enleva vite cette pensée de sa tête. Il ne devait pas se stresser. ICI, il n'avait pas de responsabilité, il pouvait même faire quelques blagues, enfin, ça il verrait après si sa bien aimée, n'est pas contre.  
  
Le lendemain Harry acheta diverses petites choses. Des bonbons, des gadgets qu'un adolescent quelconque collectionnait le long de sa vie.  
  
Il lui restait encore à trouver un animal. Harry hésita longuement. Sa chouette était morte lors de sa sixième année et il s'était fait un devoir de ne pas la remplacer. Il s'avançait dans les rayons lorsqu'il arriva devant une touffe poilue orange. C'était Pattenrond. Hermione ne l'avait donc pas acheté ici. Harry se laissa attendrir, de toute façon il n'aurait pas pu le laissé enfermé. Il prit donc le chat et lui expliqua qu'il le nommait Pattenrond.  
  
Il lui restait encore une heure avant le départ du train. Harry décida de prendre un soda au chaudron baveur, et de lire tranquillement le premier chapitre de l'Histoire de Poudlard.  
  
Bon je récapitule, pour comprendre un peu mieux ce monde j'ai acheté tout ce qui était nécessaire et enfin quatre autres livres pour m'occuper. Bon, je les aie bien transformé en livre pour adolescent pour que personne ne se doute de rien. J'ai acheté toutes les bêtises nécessaires et j'ai Pattenrond. Harry le caressa. Il ne me reste plus qu'à attendre une heure avant d'aller à la gare. Est ce que j'ai bien mes uniformes sans le blason de Griffondor ? heu oui, je crois que j'ai et....  
  
Harry ruminait dans ses pensées qu'il avait déjà décidé mainte fois d'éviter pour ne pas se creuser la tête inutilement mais il continuait encore. Il était stressé. C'était quand même le jour ou il devait faire le plus attention. On allait lui poser plein de questions. Il en était là de ses réflexions depuis un bonne demi heure lorsqu'une jolie fille vient l'accoster.  
  
- Excuse moi, mais mes copines et moi même nous avons vu que tu avais un livre de Poudlard et nous nous demandions, si tu étais nouveau.  
  
Harry vit deux autres fille derrière elle qu'il ne reconnu pas. Harry fit un effort insurmontable pour ne pas rire de leur gloussement. « Relax Harry, tu es un étudiant normal, et les filles qui gloussent c'est normal. Allez, ne pas être un survivant mais un vivant. »  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire franc et lui répondit  
  
- oui je suis nouveau, vous êtes très perspicace demoiselle...  
  
- Vélary, Vélary Oppod  
  
- Ca se voit tant que ça que je suis nouveau  
  
--Et bien il m'a fallu une enquête minutieuse. Je cherchais quelqu'un qui avait honteusement dérobé trois chocolats de qualité à Madame Grunge. Cependant fort de cette première découverte j'ai commencé à aller voir son voisin Arthur, surnommé le dévoreur de télé. Voyant un lien possible avec notre voleur, que dis je, notre criminel...  
  
Elle continuait avec éloquence son discours que Harry survolait de temps en temps tout en regardant les deux jeunes filles qui saluait silencieusement un garçon qui venait d'arriver. Il avait un sourire étrangement familier à Harry. D'après ce qu'il pouvait voir, le garçon essayait d'écouter sans se faire remarquer, ce qui marchait prodigieusement puisque Vélary continuait son monologue.  
  
- C'est lorsque je vous ai vu, avec votre animal orange qui après étude s'avérait être un chat orange, (Harry feint d'être vexé) qui ...soit dit en passant semble maintenant que je le vois de plus prêt, fort respectable, enfin votre chat ma fait porter des soupçons sur celui qui le possédait, c'est à dire VOUS.  
  
Elle cria le mot.  
  
- J'en viens alors à notre sujet d'origine qui est que vous voyant lire un livre et utilisant les dernier moyens possible technologiques moldu et magique, je réussit à obtenir le titre de votre livre : Histoire de Poudlard. Deux cas s'offraient à moi. Soit vous étiez un enfant prodige, lisant et retenant tous les livres imaginables et qui s'ennuyant avait décidé d'étudier pour la 567ème fois les mystères de Poudlard afin d'en résoudre quelque uns, soit vous vous renseignez pour Poudlard car vous devez y aller. Tout en n'abandonnant pas la première idée, je décidais d'approfondir ma seconde hypothèse...  
  
Harry du se concentrer car les deux amies de la jeunes fille rigolait, sûrement de la tête qu'il faisait, car sincèrement il commençait a se demander s'il n'était pas arrivé dans un monde de fou. Harry tenta quand même de continuer à écouter l'explication de Vélary  
  
-- Et donc vu votre jeunesse et votre motivation pour un tel livre j'en conclue que vous deviez être un nouvel élève. C'était aussi simple que ça.  
  
Le garçon applaudit ainsi que les deux jeunes filles. Elle les remercia après avoir remarqué la présence du garçon. Elle rajouta alors  
  
-- Un quatuor infernal se doit de résoudre toutes les énigmes, mon cher.  
  
-- C'est même indispensable fit le garçon d'un air tout à fait solennel qui décidément ne lui allait pas du tout. Mais n'oublier pas ma chère que nous n'avons pas encore élucidé l'affaire des chocolats de qualité de Madame Grunge.  
  
-- Si mon cher car entre temps j'ai découvert que c'était son chien qui les avait mangé par vengeance car sa maîtresse avait oublié de lui donné sa pâté.  
  
-- Vous êtes parfaite. Pourquoi ne vous ai je pas encore épousé.  
  
-- Ce ne serait tardé mon cher, patience. Puis elle lui fit un baisé courtois. Pour l'instant je ne puis, en ma qualité de dame vous donner que cela.  
  
- Soit j'attendrais, mais c'est avec le cœur plein d'espoir  
  
Puis il se retourna d'un coup vers Harry qui sursauta.  
  
-- Mais je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je m'appelle Eridan, Eridan Black  
  
Harry sous la surprise ne réussit qu'à bafouiller quelques mots. -- Heu c'est spécial comme nom.  
  
Le garçon se retourna en colère contre Vélary. C'était impressionnant comment il savait changer de mimique selon la circonstance -- Et voilà tu lui as fait peur. Un quatuor infernal se doit de faire rire non de faire peur. Le pauvre, traumatisé avant son arrivé.  
  
Elle lui donna un coup sur la tête - N'insultez point votre dame  
  
Voyant la tête de Harry, Eridan changea une troisième fois de caractère pour se retrouver dans celui d'une personne très sérieuse, enfin il essayait de l'être. - Voilà qu'est ce que je disais. On fait toujours des discours bizarres et les autres ils ont peur ou nous croient fous, il faudrait vraiment nous arranger parfois, car....  
  
Harry n'écoutait plus, il essayait de voir les similitudes entre Sirius et ce garçon. Il y en avait c'était certain. Ses cheveux avaient la même couleur, un noir intense, il avait aussi se regard noir de Sirius, cependant pour ce qui était de la forme du visage cela devait venir de sa mère. Maintenant restait à savoir jusqu'à quel point il était relié à Sirius. Probablement son fils, mais il pouvait n'être que seulement son neveu. Eridan lui sourit. Voilà ce qui expliquait ce sourire si familier, c'était le même que Sirius. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Et les autres le regardaient.  
  
- Heu vous me parliez, je suis désolé j'avais un passage à vide.  
  
Eridan le regardait choqué tandis que Vélary et ses amis qui ne s'était toujours pas présentés riaient. - Je te demandais ton avis sur le fait qu'elle parle trop.  
  
- Oh  
  
- Mais en fait, je dois aussi parler trop.  
  
Il avait un air ennuyé et Harry se frappa mentalement. Première rencontre avec des Griffondor en plus, Harry venait de remarquer leurs écussons, et il les vexait, il allait s'excuser quant Vélary s'approcha de Eridan.  
  
--Nous sommes des incompris mon chéri. Et elle l'embrassa tendrement.  
  
Il répondit à son baisé mais il se tourna d'un coup vers Harry, ce qui laissa Vélary sur sa fin - eh  
  
- désolé ma chérie mais je me suis rendu compte que je ne savais même pas comment s'appelait ce charmant personnage.  
  
- Mais c'est vrai, au fait, comment tu t'appelles  
  
- Harry, Harry Potter. Gros silence.  
  
Puis Eridan se lança  
  
- tu es apparenté à James Potter  
  
Harry surpris, n'en montra pourtant rien, des années d'expérience à se former un visage Malfoyen comme disait Ginny.  
  
-Heu non enfin j'en sais rien, je suis orphelin  
  
L'atmosphère se détendit - Désolé, c'était juste pour savoir. Il existe déjà une famille Potter ici, c'est une famille assez vielle, pur comme dirais certains, mais tu devrais quand même connaître, James Potter est dans le ministère de la magie.  
  
- Et bien, à la mort de mes parents, j'ai été recueilli par la sœur de ma mère qui est moldu. Eridan s'assit à coté de lui.  
  
- Re désolé de te rappeler ces souvenir. Ca ne te déranges pas que je m'assoie à coté de toi, non, parfait (il ne laissa pas le temps à Harry de répondre de toute façon), alors raconte nous tous Harry. Qui es tu d'ou viens tu, enfin tous ça. - T'es pas obligé de parler de tout fit gentiment Vélary  
  
Il se passa un silence puis Harry commença son histoire toute faite. - Et bien mon histoire est somme toute bannale, et  
  
- Aucune vie n'est bannale Harry, le coupa Eridan, je suis sur que tu as nous dire des choses pationantes, et être sorcier et vivre dans le monde moldu ce n'est déjà pas banal, enfin pour moi.  
  
- Laisse le parler, petit Lutin Farceur  
  
- Je ne relèverai pas cette remarque qui me passe tout de même passé de prince charmant à petit Lutin farceur car moi, j'enquête sur la vie de Harry. Alors Harry, commençons par le début ou es tu né.  
  
- Heu je suis né en Angletterre.  
  
- Ah ah. Ca je l'avais deviné car tu ne possède aucun accents.  
  
- Laisse le parler sinon il ne nous dira rien.  
  
- Bien bien si mon assistance n'a pas besoin de moi. Je me tais  
  
- Merci mon chéri.  
  
Harry après être sûr que c'était son tour de parler, il commença.  
  
- Et bien je suis né en Angletterre, mais mes parents sont morts quant j'avais un ans donc je suis aller chez ma famille, du coté moldu. Puis quelqu'un s'est occupé de moi pour la magie. Je n'ai eut presque aucun contact avec le monde magique.  
  
Pour ma dernière année, je me suis dit qu'il me fallait un diplôme certifié donc je suis venu ici, à Poudlard, il parait qu'il faut la voir au moins une fois dans sa vie. Je voulais aussi découvrir un peu plus le monde de mes parents.  
  
Harry avait un air triste. Il avait mentit, mais si peu. Sa vie ressemblait vraiment à ça sauf que Dumbledore l'avait pris sous son aile dans Poudlard même, puis ça avait été Maitre Fibio. Il avait préféré ne pas trop mentir, c'était plus facile pour ne pas faire de gaffes. Devant le regard songeur de Harry, Eridan cru comprendre que ces parents étaient un sujet douloureux, il n'était pas si loin de la vérité. Il décida avec tact, de dévier sur les études.  
  
- Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait apprendre la magie en dehors de Poudlard. Vélary il faut absolument que l'on sache combien ils sont dans ces cas la ? Tu ne le saurais pas Harry.  
  
- Et bien non, j'était tout seul avec mon enseignant.  
  
- Il s'appelait comment ?  
  
- Il s'appelait Balmer De Debousu  
  
- Connaît pas. Mais il a un sacré nom à rallonge, c'était quoi son prénom juste pour savoir.  
  
- Balmer est son prénom.  
  
- Ah je vois. Il n'a pas eu de chance, lui. Il était sympa ?  
  
- Ca dépend des moments, mais il était un bon enseignant si la question c'était ça.  
  
- Ca va te changer. Ici à Poudlard on est 1400 élèves sans compter toutes les bizarreries.  
  
- Oui ça va me changer, c'est pour ça que je lisais ce livre, pour me préparer.  
  
- Je peux te dire affirma Vélary que rien ne peux te préparer à ce que tu verras à Poudlard. Ce n'est pas une école de sorcellerie pour rien. Enfin tu verras par toi même. Sinon tous ce que tu as à savoir, c'est qu'il y a quatre maisons dans cette école, mais tu dois être au courant.  
  
- Et bien Dumbledore m'a parlé des matières et j'ai lu qu'il y avait quatre maisons : Griffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poutoufle  
  
- c'est presque ça repris Eridan en essayant de ne pas rire, c'est Poufsouffle. Si tu veux mon avis, la meilleure maison c'est la maison Serpentard  
  
Harry resta bouche bé. Il devait être le fils de Bellatrix alors, pourtant il ne ressemblait pas à un Serpentard  
  
Vélary rigola, - non, Harry ne t'inquiète pas, il dit ça pour rire, c'est la brebis galeuse de Serpentard.  
  
- Hey  
  
- Il n'est pas comme le reste de sa maison, ils sont tous en train de traîner dans des affaires pas très bien, mais mon Eridan il est spécial.  
  
- Houai, et cette année je suis décidée à ce que Serpentard représente des élèves honorables, je suis sur que je vais y arriver. Il suffit que.... Velary l'arrêta tout de suite. Tu vois il est un ardent défenseur du bien, mais il ne faut pas le lancer sur ça.  
  
- Hey tu peux parler, et si tu continues, Tu serras ma prochaine cible.  
  
- Tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu m'aimes trop et en plus on est coéquipier, tu te rappelles le quatuor infernal.  
  
- Mouhais, ben des fois je le regrette.  
  
- Heuu dit Harry, Eridan c'est ça?  
  
- Oui, c'est un peu bizarre, mais mon père s'appelle Sirius, et il voulait un nom de constellation, comme lui, il dit que ca lui à porté chance pour rencontrer maman, enfin tu vois le genre. Enfin si tu veux plus de détail je peux rentrer dedans.  
  
- mais ce n'est pas possible, tu es pire que moi, et pourtant c'est dur.  
  
Il mourrait d'envie de lui demander plus de détail, mais se serait vraiment mal venu. Maintenant au moins il était sur que c'était bien le fils de Sirius.  
  
- Heu ca va ? - Heu oui, je me demandais ce que pouvait bien vouloir dire quatuor infernal. Harry assista alors a une monté en flèche de sourire.  
  
- Et bien vois tu commença Vélary, le quatuor infernal est l'association de quatre élèves  
  
- désireux d'améliorer la réputation de Poudlard continua Eridan.  
  
- Ils font de nombreuses blagues à tous leurs congénères,  
  
- mais jamais méchantes rectifia Eridan  
  
- Ils font toujours ça dans un but pédagogique  
  
- Toujours, même la fois où...  
  
Mais Vélary l'arrêta d'un regard - Tu nous as fait rater notre présentation.  
  
- Oh désolé, on recommence alors.  
  
- Harry tu fais comme si tu n'avais rien entendu.  
  
Harry ne comprenait plus rien ils recommençait le même speach, ils étaient intenables, pire que les jumeaux.  
  
- Et bien vois tu reprit Vélary, le quatuor infernal est l'association de quatre élèves  
  
- désireux d'améliorer la réputation de Poudlard continua Eridan.  
  
- Ils font de nombreuses blagues à tous leurs congénères,  
  
- mais jamais méchantes rectifia Eridan  
  
- Ils font toujours ça dans un but pédagogique  
  
- Toujours Petit silence.  
  
- Et dans toutes les maisons  
  
-car ils sont partout  
  
- Eridan est à Serpentard, Vélary désignait son ami  
  
- Vélary est à Serdaigle  
  
- Cassiopée, la sœur jumelle de Eridan est à Griffondor  
  
- et enfin Marco est à Poufsouffle.  
  
- Prend garde à ne pas nous énerver  
  
- Prend garde à nos blagues  
  
- Car il n'existe aucun moyen de nous échapper dirent ils en cœur.  
  
-Alors demanda précipitamment Vélary, tu as trouvé ça comment ? On a répété toutes les vacances, car il nous fallait une nouvelle image de marque. Alors t'en pense quoi Harry. ALORS fit elle impatiente  
  
- heu c'était bien  
  
- juste bien, mais c'était grandiose non ?  
  
Vélary demandait un acquiescement silencieux de Harry qui le fit tout de suite sentant une certaine menace arrivée sinon.  
  
- Tu vois je te l'avais dit Eridan c'est parfait.  
  
- Tu as triché tu l'a presque menacé  
  
- Non non c'était vraiment bien, un peu spécial, mais je crois que ça montre bien qui vous êtes.  
  
Eridan éclata de rire, ainsi que les deux jeunes filles qui décidemment faisaient de plus en plus potiches. Vélary étant ou jouant la vexée, Eridan essayait par tout les moyen de se faire pardonner, laissant ainsi Harry et les deux jeunes filles.  
  
Harry se demandait bien si un jour elles allaient se présenter. Il essayait de voir s'il les connaissait mais il ne trouva rien. Elles étaient plutôt jolies. Une était blonde et portait une jolie robe bleu qui mettait en valeur ses yeux bleu, l'autre était plus petite, brune, avec un pantalon dernier cri.  
  
C'est à ce moment que les deux jeunes filles se rapprochèrent de Harry Sûrement avaient elles senti son regard insistant. Celle qui portait la robe bleue se rapprocha de lui.  
  
- Salut, je me présente Marie Tuffer et elle c'est Elea Cornor, nous n'avons pas vraiment pu en placer une mais on l'aime bien, sinon on ne serait pas tout le temps avec elle.  
  
- enfin, quant elle n'est pas avec son chéri en train de faire des blagues, souligna la deuxième fille qui devait être Elea, Nous sommes toutes les trois à Serdaigle en 5eme année. On ne se verra pas souvent durant l'année. C'est dommage rajouta t elle d'un œil d'expert. Mais peut être que si tu veux nous voir...  
  
Je rêve ou elle me fait du rentre dedans ? Se dit intérieurement Harry. Bon la il faut la jouer serrer. Ne pas la froisser, mais lui faire comprendre que non.  
  
- Heu , je ne sais pas. Je crois que je serais un peu perdu au début, je n'aurais vraisemblablement pas le temps, je suis désolé.  
  
- Bah ce n'est pas grave on pouvait toujours essayer, fit elle sur un air de diablesse, mais maintenant on sait que tu es célibataire, alors c'est déjà ça.  
  
Puis elles partirent. Harry était vraiment étonné, ces filles étaient vraiment gonflées, il ne leur avait parlé que quelques minutes. Enfin peut être était il trop traditionaliste. Il lui fallait de toute façon du temps pour pouvoir sortir avec quelqu'un. Et puis la question n'est pas la, car il y à Ginny. Harry se retrouva seul.  
  
Il se retourna pour voir Eridan faisant la moue, puis sentant qu'on le regardait il dévisagea lui aussi Harry. - Je suis désolé Harry, nous t'avons un peu abandonné.  
  
- Nan, c'est pas grave, je,... de toute façon, il va falloir que j'aille récupérer mes affaires.  
  
- Oh attend je voulais te donner un plan non officiel de Poudlard pour que tu puisses te retrouver un peu. On a fait le même pour ma petite sœur. Si ça ne te gène pas d'attendre un tout petit peu, ma famille vient d'arriver, il ne m'ont pas vu.  
  
Eridan partit rejoindre sa famille. Harry le vit tout de suite. Sirius, un Sirius débordant de vie, de joie et de bonne humeur. Il était presque méconnaissable. Comme quoi la vie pouvait laisser des marques indélébiles. Harry passa un instant à le regarder, mais se força à regarder le reste de la famille. Ce qu'il le frappa, c'est qu'il n'y avait qu'un adulte : Sirius. Où était leur mère ? Harry aurait donné cher pour savoir.  
  
Il y avait une jeune fille qui devait avoir dans les 9, 10 ans, ou peut être moins, elle paraissait encore très gamine, en étant accroché voire agglutiné à son père. Elle avait cependant quelque chose de mignon, d'attendrissant. Son aire de petite fille lui donnait un air d'insouciance, un air candide, surtout qu'avec ses cheveux roux, elle ressemblait à une poupée en porcelaine  
  
Une autre demoiselle s'était mise à courir vers Eridan et semblait mimer une rencontre de cinéma. Elle courait au ralenti vers son frère qui faisait de même. Elle avait de magnifiques cheveux noirs bouclés. Elle ressemblait étrangement à Eridan. Ce devait être Cassiopée, un des deux autres personnages du fameux quatuor infernal. Elle ne pouvait être que sa sœur jumelle.  
  
Eridan atteint enfin sa sœur et mima les retrouvailles. Puis il désigna Harry de la main. La petite famille se rapprocha.  
  
- Harry je te présente mon père Sirius Black, ma sœur jumelle Cassiopée et enfin Ascella la petite dernière qui rentre cette année à Poudlard. Les autres voici Harry.  
  
Harry remarqua que Eridan avait omis son nom.  
  
- Sirius Black, papa du farceur ici présent qui m'en fait suer les eaux.  
  
Harry répondit à la poignée de main - Harry, Harry Potter.  
  
Harry sentit la main devenir plus ferme puis se relâcher. - Il n'est pas apparenté à la famille de James Potter, papa. Ajouta précipitamment Eridan.  
  
- Peut être, mais tu lui ressembles vraiment beaucoup, même trop. Tu es son portrait craché, tu es obligatoirement de sa famille. Tu es un neveu, son fils illégitime, ou bien encore autre chose ?  
  
Harry ne répondit rien face au ton qui montait - Et bien répond cria presque Sirius  
  
La petite fille que Harry avait oubliée, se mis à pleurer et à dire à son père qu'il lui faisait peur. Ceci arrêta net Sirius.  
  
- Je suis désolé ma lumière, papa ne voulait pas te faire peur, papa s'est juste emporté.  
  
Eridan s'empressa de se mettre entre Harry et son père. Sirius se retourna vers Harry et l'étudia attentivement.  
  
Harry ne savait plus où il en était. Cela faisait deux fois que le ton montait lorsque l'on parlait de James Potter. Mais que faisait il dans ce monde ? Avait il fait quelque chose à Sirius, ou bien était ce pire ? Harry arrêta très vite ses pensées. Il ne pouvait pas ne serait qu'envisager que son père était du mauvais coté. Avoir un père qui ressuscite était déjà épuisant moralement, mais s'il découvrait qu'il.... STOP Harry tu dois arrêter tout de suite sinon tu vas disjoncter. Pose Malfoy, Pose Malfoy.  
  
Harry décida que s'était le moment de parler, avant que Sirius ne le ré- attaque de questions. Il ne le supporterait pas, de plus il n'appréciait pas que l'on le juge sur ses prétendues relations avec James Potter. Son Sirius n'aurait..., non, son Sirius était exactement comme ça et c'était un des rares trait de caractère que Harry n'apprécie, non n'appréciait pas.  
  
De plus, le portail l'avait bien épuisé, et il devait récupérer sa magie, et non pas la gaspiller pour des imbécillités. Il se sentait fatigué et il avait peur de perdre son sang froid. Il devait absolument en finir tout de suite.  
  
- Monsieur Black, je suis désolé de vous décevoir, mais je ne connais pas de James Potter (ce qui était vrai vu que premièrement il n'avait jamais connus ses parents, et de plus le James Potter de se monde n'était pas son père.) même si vous êtes déjà le deuxième a m'en parler, quant à mon père je suis orphelin depuis l'âge de mes 1 ans, alors vous pouvez être sûr que je ne suis pas son fils illégitime. Enfin, je ne crois pas que harceler quelqu'un avec un ton menaçant sur une simple ressemblance, enfin c'est ce que j'ai compris soit des plus honorable ... pour un auror en plus..., (Harry venait de voir le badge attaché sur le manteau de Sirius et fit mime de découvrir qu'il était auror).... est très raisonnable.  
  
Harry avait dit ça d'une voie de sermon où l'on sentait qu'il s'était senti insulté. Aucune personne ne réagit devant ce discours, Harry décida donc de partir.  
  
- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller au train, je pense que vous aurez tout le temps de vérifier mes papiers au ministère, et ainsi m'accueillir plus respectueusement la prochaine fois, .....S'il y a.  
  
Harry se retourna vers les jeunes de son âge, leur fit un salut respectueux, puis s'en alla. Lorsqu'il partit il entendit Sirius s'exclamer tu vois il est aussi hautain que James Potter, c'est forcément son fils.  
  
Harry avait été mis en mode Malfoyen comme disait sa fiancée. Il savait très bien cacher ses émotions lorsqu'il le fallait, et là il avait eu plus que du mal. Mais s'énerver, ça il ne le pouvait plus vraiment, il était tellement las, de plus il ne pouvait de toute façon pas engueuler un des seuls êtres humains qu'il aimait. Mais le problème de son père allait être beaucoup plus difficile. Comment allait il faire si il le rencontrait, et qu'il découvrait qu'il était relié aux mangemorts ou pire.  
  
Les nouvelles informations se déchaînait dans la tète de Harry : La famille de Sirius, ses parents, Dumbledore, le quatuor infernal...  
  
Qui était gentil, qui était méchant ?  
  
Et Ginny allait elle être méchante.  
  
NON dit Harry tout haut, ça s'est impossible. Harry savait qu'il pourrait ne pas être l'autre moitié de Ginny ici, mais si elle était méchante, alors il ne pourrait pas le supporter, il ne survivrait pas sans elle. Non redit Harry. Il faut que j'arrête de me torturer l'esprit, je ne suis plus en guerre je suis seulement un élève de dernière année qui veux prendre un peu de bon temps comme tout les enfants normaux. Harry devait essayer de ne plus se mettre en mode Dumbledore, une expression de Ginny, encore...  
  
Aller : « Etre un vivant et non un survivant. »  
  
Harry avait décidé de ne rien précipiter, décision très très dure, mais il ne voulait pas rater sa dernière chance d'une vie heureuse. Il se contenterait d'être l'amie de Ginny et peut être plus tard, elle l'aimerait. Harry pensait aussi de plus en plus à ses parents et à la possibilité d'être au près d'eux. Harry fit une pause STOP comme Ginny lui avait appris lorsqu'il partait d'en des questions sans réponses. Il décida qu'il était l'heure d'aller au train. Il verrait bien par la suite.  
  
De toute façon, quoi qu'il arrive il allait enfin revoir sa Ginny...  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Voilà, la fin du deuxième chapitre. Et bien j'espère que ce chapitre plaira. Et merci à ptitte-folle qui ma donné ma première review. 


	4. A la question peut on s'attendre à tout,...

.  
  
Disclaimer : rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.Rowlling.  
  
Rappel très court car pas encore beaucoup de personnages: Harry est parti pour un univers parallèle où il compte bien revoir sa Ginny. Mais ho, surprise, tout n'est pas comme il l'avait imaginé. Il a retrouvé un Black plutôt énervé face au nom de Potter. Voilà !  
  
Chapitre troisième. A la question peut on s'attendre à tout, Harry vous répondra NON.  
  
Harry arriva sur la plate-forme. Il y avait plein d'élèves, et Harry décida qu'il valait mieux aller dans le train tout de suite, car il ne connaissait que les Black officiellement du moins, et qu'il n'était sûrement pas conseillé d'aller les voir.  
  
Harry se dirigeait vers le train lorsqu'on l'interpella.  
  
- Et Harry vient ici.  
  
Harry se retourna, c'était Eridan.  
  
- Ah salut, Harry regarda de travers là où il y avait Sirius.  
  
- Viens mon père à quelque chose à te dire.  
  
- Heu désolé, rapide bref et concis, mais l'intention y était.  
  
Harry acquiesça en fixant avec attention Sirius. Les autres prirent ca pour de la peur.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas on a eut une longue discussion avec mon père et il est calme. Je suis vraiment désolé. Il a une grande rancœur contre James Potter, un sang pur de chez pur, il est du ministère mais il a des fréquentations un peu louche, il empêche tout le temps mon père de faire son travail. Donc dès que quelque chose touche de près ou de loin à cet homme il devient un peu fou. Enfin passons.  
  
Viens allons prendre des places dans le train avant que tout le monde ne soit déjà dedans. Vélary y est déjà. Harry suivit Eridan en laissant derrière lui la petite Ascella et Sirius. Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait toujours pas de Mme Black. Peut être est elle morte songea avec regret Harry.  
  
- Tiens c'est ici.  
  
Il s'affala dans le wagonnet. Dedans il y avait déjà Vélary et ses deux amis ainsi que Cassiopée. Harry s'assit sur le dernier siège libre.  
  
- Alors Harry remis de ce matin, il faut dire que tu lui as cloué le bec à son père  
  
- J'aurais bien aimé voir ça, le Grand Sirius Black se faire rabrouer pas un garçon de septième année. Il n'y en a pas beaucoup qui peuvent se venter de ça.  
  
- Enfin rajouta la deuxième j'espère que tu n'as pas été trop méchant parce qu'il est quant même adorable, si j'avais son âge...  
  
- Je te rappelle que mon père est marié et heureux. Il n'aurait pas voulu d'une midinette comme toi.  
  
Eridan avait été un peu sec. Mais Harry comprenait parfaitement le jeune Homme. Cette fille ne s'emblait penser qu'à médire ou à se caser. Elle le collait même un peu trop là. Harry se déplaça un peu pour se décoller de cette sangsue. Le silence régnait. Puis le compartiment s'ouvrit sur une petite fille rousse. C'était Ascella.  
  
- Oh il n'y a plus de place. Je vais changer de compartiment alors, fit elle d'un air déçue  
  
- Non attend je vais partir l'air est malsain aujourd'hui,...  
  
- Je te suis aussi fit la seconde fille.  
  
Puis elle se retourna vers Vélary qui montra bien qu'elle préférait rester ici.  
  
- Bon vent fit Eridan, puis se retournant vers sa plus jeune sœur, toi tu es toujours la bien venue. Puis il lui fit un énorme bisou. Cassiopée vint se rajouter à cette embrassade familiale.  
  
- Arrêter vous allez l'étouffer fit remarquer Vélary, et puis arrête d'être aussi méchant avec elles, ce sont mes amis.  
  
- Elles sont avec toi car tu es populaire.  
  
Vélary semblait se mettre en colère et Eridan rattrapa le coup.  
  
- Elles ne voient pas que tu es magnifique, drôle, superbe, intelligente et pardessus tout perspicace car tu as découvert que j'étais l'homme parfait.  
  
- Mouhais fit elle peut convaincue.  
  
Pour achever de détourner la conversation, Eridan se retourna vers Harry. - Ah, tiens voici la carte de Poudlard dont je t'ai parlé, elle est très simple, mais elle permet de découvrir les salles et le dortoir. Comme ça tu pourras te retrouver un peu mieux.  
  
Harry regarda la carte. Elle était très simple, de façon moldue et ne représentait que les couloirs indispensables pour se diriger. Mais elle pouvait être utile.... pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait pas du tout Poudlard. - Merci.  
  
Cassiopée profita de ce moment pour se présenter correctement. - Je suis Cassiopée, je sais que tu connais mon nom, mais on n'a pas eut le temps de se présenter correctement tout à l'heure. Je suis élève à Griffondor, en 5ème année. Et ce petit bout de chou, Cassiopée montrait la petite rousse qui essayait de se faire encore plus petite quelle ne l'était, c'est la petite Ascella. Dis bonjours Ascella, ne fais pas ta timide. - Bonjours.  
  
Harry du se concentrer pour l'entendre parler. - Bonjours fit Harry.  
  
- Moi, fit remarquer Eridan j'aimerais bien qu'elle soit à Serpentard mais je ne me fais aucune illusion, elle ira sûrement à Poufsoufle, vu comment elle est timide.  
  
- On peut savoir sa maison à l'avance demanda Harry dans une expression feinte d'étonnement.  
  
- Non, mais les maisons sont regroupée par rapport à tes affinités. Griffondor c'est les courageux, à leurs heures, Poufsoufle c'est les loyal, à leurs heures, les Serdaigles, c'est les travailleurs à leurs heures et les Serpentard c'est les gagnant toujours.  
  
Harry sourit. Ce mec ne s'arrêtait jamais.  
  
- Souvent on retrouve les mêmes familles dans les mêmes maisons. Malfoy ou Potter à Serpentard, Weasley ou Londubat à Griffondor. Mais cela ne défini rien. Il n'y a qu'à regarder la famille de mon tendre et cher.  
  
Cassiopée prit le ton d'un professeur ou plutôt le ton d'un documentaire - Retour sur l'histoire de la famille Black. Nous avons les ancêtres qui étaient presque tous à Serpentard. Mon père est pourtant arrivé à Griffondor, là où il a trouvé ma mère. Nous nous sommes quatre enfants. La première Allula, que tu rencontreras sûrement si tu vas à Griffondor, elle est en septième année. Puis vient moi et mon frère. Moi à Griffondor et lui à Serpentard, puis il y a Ascella qui sans aucun doute ira à Poufsoufle. Tu vois juste avec notre famille on touche trois maisons. Donc en gros ça dépend de ton caractère et de ta famille, mais c'est toujours le choixpeau qui décide.  
  
-Ah je crois que j'ai compris, très passionnante l'histoire de ta famille. Eridan ne pu s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.  
  
- Enfin elle a oublié deux choses. La première c'est que nous avions tous des noms de constellation ou d'étoile, une idée de mon père.  
  
- Je ne l'ai pas dit car ça me semblait évident mon cher.  
  
- Ah mais non ma chère, sans vouloir vous vexer mon très cher Harry, Harry n'est pas un enquêteur entraîné comme nous sommes, les choses qui nous semblent évidente ne le semble pas évidentes pour tous.  
  
- Heu j'avais quant même fait le lien dit Harry  
  
- Ah, ah mais c'est qu'il se rebiffe le nouveau, mais ne cherche pas à me provoquer pauvre mortel, car même si tu as des dons incertains de dons d'enquêteur, sache que notre mère est la prof d'enchantement, donc si tu nous embêtes on va tout cafter.  
  
Voilà ce qui explique l'absence de leur mère, elle est à Poudlard. Une image de MacGonagall en Mme Black fit sourire intérieurement Harry. Arrête Harry, ça ne peut pas être elle. Elle n'est pas rousse. Allez Harry tu t'égare, là tu dois joué l'élève apeuré.  
  
Harry mima l'effroi. - Nan il dit que des bêtises, sa mère est impartiale, il n'y a aucun favoritisme, alors pas la peine de prendre peur.  
  
- Ah tu me rassures et toi ta famille.  
  
- Origine moldue, rien de très grandiose.  
  
- Ah bon. Harry ne savait pas quoi rajouter.  
  
- Oui mais tu es la plus parfaite Fit Eridan tout en embrassant passionnément Vélary.  
  
- Oh arrêtez meugla Cassiopée, il y a des gens, et pas que des grands.  
  
Tous s'étaient retournés vers Ascella qui était devenue toute rouge. Harry commençait de plus en plus à se sentir à l'aise. Dommage qu'ils ne soient pas en dernière année. Harry les aurait vraiment appréciés.  
  
Le compartiment s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser place à une magnifique jeune fille. Elle possédait des cheveux bruns avec de magnifiques yeux verts. Elle avait un teint très clair qui jurait avec ses cheveux noirs.  
  
- Je viens voir si tout va bien.  
  
- Pas de problème soeurette fit avec un grand sourire Cassiopée, on expliquait à Harry quelque truc sur Poudlard. Harry je te présente la dernière Black que tu n'as pas encore vu. Voici Allula, septième année Griffondor, Préfette en chef, fiancé à Brian Cartage, et la plus belle de tout Poudlard.  
  
- Arrête tes bêtises Cassy, je reviens d'une réunion de préfet et ils sont tous d'accord sur le fait que vous faites trop de blagues. Vous devez arrêter un peu. Les gens en ont marre.  
  
- Parle pour toi, l'année dernière, Marco et moi avons fait un sondage officieux et il s'avérait que 99,9% des gens nous demandait de continuer nos blagues. Bien sur le 0,1% vient de ton vote, que nous avons supposé négatif. Nous avons des preuves, tu ne pourras pas nous en empêcher. Les trois Quatuors s'étaient levés pour être en position de force.  
  
- Pfff, je sais pas ce que l'on va faire de vous répondit avec une léger sourire Allula.  
  
- Et bien plus tard on ne sait pas, répondit Vélary, mais sur l'instant nous allons nous diriger vers le compartiment de Marco afin de réaliser les désirs les plus improbables des élèves de Poudlard.  
  
- C'est rajouta Eridan la réunion annuelle de l'année pour la défense des blagues libres  
  
Puis d'une manière tout a fait théâtral dont Harry commençait à être habitué, les trois énergumènes sortirent. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher depuis un certain temps de les comparer aux maraudeurs. Sirius devait y être pour quelque chose dans ce groupe Harry pouvait en mettre sa main au feu. Sûrement que le model des maraudeurs, ... Mais Harry s'arrêta, non, c'est pas possible, car James ne semblait pas être amis avec Sirius. Ici, les maraudeurs n'avaient peut être jamais existé.  
  
- Pff se répéta Allula.  
  
Puis une réponse parvint de loin  
  
- on t'a entendue grande sœur  
  
Puis une voie vint se rajouter à Cassiopée  
  
- Et puis je suis sûr qu'elle les aime nos blagues. C'est juste qu'en tant que préfète...  
  
Harry ne pus entendre la suite et regarda Allula.  
  
Allula fit un grand sourire à sa petite sœur qui rigolait ouvertement.  
  
- Et toi ça te fait rire. Je suis sur qu'ils font tous ça pour toi, petite lumière, mais je vais me venger sur toi donc, et elle lui fit une séance intensive de chatouillie. Lorsqu'elle supposa que sa petite sœur allait mourir si elle ne s'arrêtait pas elle décida de se retourner vers Harry.  
  
- Et toi tu dois être Harry Potter le nouveau. Je ne te demanderais pas si tu as un lien avec James Potter, ça a fait grand bruit dans la famille. Il faut dire que mon père part au quart de tour. Mais ne t'inquiète pas il va se calmer, il est toujours comme ça, il réfléchit, mais APRES avoir agit.  
  
- Bien je vous laisse, je vois que tout va bien, je vais continuer mon petit tour. Ca va aller Ascella ?  
  
Elle acquiesça silencieusement. Allula referma le compartiment qui devint silencieux.  
  
- Ca change de tout à l'heure, maintenant c'est tout silencieux. Juste un hochement de tête, bon, c'est pas gagné. elle était vraiment très timide. Ca a beau être mignon, je vais quant même m'ennuyer si elle ne me parle même pas.  
  
- heu une partie de bombabouses ?  
  
Au bout d'une minute Harry désespérait d'avoir une réponse. Puis d'un coup elle lui répondit. - Je, tu peux partir si tu veux. Je sais que je ne suis pas comme mes frères et sœurs.  
  
Harry la regarda étonné. - Et pourquoi je partirais ? Je te gène ?  
  
- Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est que je sais que je suis timide et puis.... Je.... Suis.... un.... peu.... bébé.... alors je comprendrais.  
  
Elle avait fini dans un souffle. Harry se rapprocha d'elle et la regarda dans les yeux façon Dumbledorienne. - Et bien voyez vous miss Ascella Black, moi je trouve ça très attendrissant, et je trouve que ça fait tout votre charme. Et puis plus on se sent jeune, mieux c'est, on grandit toujours trop vite à mon goût. Mais par contre, maintenant que je sais que vous avez le don de la parole, je serais triste de ne pas entendre plus souvent cette jolie voix.  
  
Elle lui fit un grand sourire.  
  
- De plus nous sommes tous les deux nouveaux, et entre nouveaux, on pourrait s'entraider, en cours, pour se retrouver dans le château, car c'est mon avis mais en voyant la carte qu'a donné ton frère je sens que je vais me perdre aussi. Et rien de mieux qu'un jeu pour faire ami. Alors un jeu de bombabouses cela te plairait?  
  
Elle acquiesça. - Ah non je veux un oui distinct  
  
- oui  
  
- comment, je suis un peu sourd  
  
-OUI  
  
- Ah je crois que tu as dit oui.  
  
Harry sortit le jeu. Au fil du temps Ascella se détendait de plus en plus et parlait.  
  
Harry croyait voir sa Ginny avant qu'elle ne grandisse. Ginny lui avait expliqué plus tard qu'elle avait toujours été choyée et qu'elle n'avait jamais eut à prendre d'initiative. Elle avait tout le temps été protégée par ses frères. Elle n'avait jamais osé s'exprimée face à eux. Arrivé à Poudlard elle s'était sentie tout de suite perdue et effacée par rapport aux autres. Mais elle lui avait dit qu'il aurait suffit que quelqu'un vienne la voir et la mette en confiance et elle se serrait sûrement épanouie et aurait pris de l'assurance. Il fallait juste du temps pour qu'elle grandisse. Mais elle, elle s'était réfugiée dans un journal intime. Harry voyait bien que c'était la même situation. Comment ne pas se sentir effacé devant Eridan ou Cassiopée, ou même Allula. C'était tout à fait compréhensible. Elle était en total admiration devant eux et il était bien décidé à être la personne qui lui donnerait confiance.  
  
Durant le voyage Harry acheta des bonbons poissons, ceux ci essayaient de s'échapper et Harry courrait après, tout en faisant le pitre. Ascella rigolait et s'était après un moment elle aussi mise à faire semblant de tomber ou bien de laisser échapper le poissons.  
  
A la fin du voyage Allula les avertit qu'ils arrivaient et qu'ils devaient enfiler leurs uniformes. Harry et Allula se dirigèrent vers les barques.  
  
- Heu monsieur je suis le nouveau, je dois prendre les barques ?  
  
- Ah tu dois être Harry Potter, le directeur m'a prévenu de ton arrivé, tu seras réparti avec les élèves de première année.  
  
Harry regarda tendrement Hagrid quelques instants puis celui-ci fit un mouvement de baguette pour faire apparaître les barques.  
  
Depuis quant Hagrid a une baguette ! pensa Harry, S'il a une baguette c'est qu'il a été reconnu non coupable pour la chambre des secrets. Ce monde était vraiment frustrant. Si proche du sien mais en même temps si loin. Harry monta dans la barque et fit tanguer un peu la barque pour amuser Ascella qui était monté dedans.  
  
Devant la porte de la grande salle, Ascella et Harry attendaient. Une jeune fille était très anxieuse à coté de lui. Harry se pencha vers elle et lui,  
  
- on va être répartit. Ca consiste seulement à mettre un chapeau sur la tête et discuter avec lui. La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard de remerciement, et se calma instantanément.  
  
MacGonagall arriva peu de temps après et les fit rentrer. Harry s'amusa grandement à faire l'étonné et la petite Ascella lui avait pris la main. Harry sourit. Elle avait peur, et avait eut pour réflexe de prendre la main réconfortante de Harry. C'était un début, elle avait un peu confiance en lui...  
  
La répartition des premières années commença et bientôt ce fut le tour d'Harry. Harry n'avait prêté aucune attention à la répartition, il avait seulement remarqué que la petite Ascella était bien allée à Poufsouffles. Il avait passé son temps à regarder discrètement Ginny, souriante à la table des Griffondors.  
  
Puis son nom résonna dans la salle. Harry mis le choixpeau sur sa tête.  
  
- Hey petit, je ne peux pas lire dans ton esprit, tu fais de l'occlumencie.  
  
- Ho je suis désolé, mais qui me dit que vous ne dévoilerez pas ce qu'il y a dans mon esprit à quelqu'un d'autre.  
  
- Mais c'est qu'il a du répondant, si tu ne me montres pas ton esprit je t'envoie à Serpentard car tu t'y plairas sûrement.  
  
- Non, vous feriez une grave erreur, je veux juste être sur que personne ne sache qui je suis, car je sais que Dumbledore vous le demandera.  
  
- Et bien c'est peut commun, mais je te promet que je ne dirait rien sauf si Poudlard est mis en jeu.  
  
- Bien  
  
Harry débloqua son esprit. Le choixpeaux ne pu s'empêcher d'émettre un ho sonore. Je vois tes raisons, ne t'inquiète pas je ne dirais rien. Mais si tu as le temps, j'aimerais bien que tu me donnes un petit coup de jeune. Puis le choixpeaux cria GRIFFONDOR  
  
Ce fut au tour de Harry de sourire et de lui répondre discrètement - Promis, mais plus tard.  
  
Harry se dirigea à sa table et se rendit enfin compte que tout le monde le regardait.  
  
- Pourquoi vous me regardez tous comme ca demanda Harry aux élèves puis se retourna vers Dumbledore pour avoir une réponse.  
  
- Il semblerait que le choixpeaux ai eu du mal avec vous s'exclama Dumbledore, mais ne vous inquiète pas c'est déjà arrivé, le record est de 15 min.  
  
Harry lui fit un sourire un peu forcé puis se dirigea vers sa table. Il décida de s'installer à coté de Ginny, car il y avait une place à coté d'elle et qu'il ne fallait pas oublier qu'il était venu principalement pour elle.  
  
J'en profite pour vous dire que votre nouveau professeur de potion est le professeur Stanislas Durkemberg. Applaudissements mitigés  
  
Harry regarda Ginny. Ginny lui fit un sourire mitigé. Harry ne pouvait pas s'attendre a un plus gros sourire, mais comme c'était difficile de la voir si distante. Il la voyait enfin ! Depuis tout ce temps de recherche, il y était arrivé, il voyait enfin sa Ginny. Harry se mit en mode pause car sinon il allait encore philosopher pendant des heures et il ne devait surtout pas la fixer.  
  
- Heu, bonjours je suis Harry Potter, comme vous le savez tous.  
  
- Bonjour moi c'est Allula. Mais tu me connais. Elle, elle désigna la fille à coté d'elle c'est Ginny. A coté de moi c'est Brian mon fiancé et en face de lui c'est Peter. Un peu plus loin si tu arrives a retenir les prénoms, c'est Elisa, Marie, Grace et Rose. Et en garçons Jack, Francis et Luke. Voilà tout les 7 ème années de Griffondor.  
  
- Heu et bien je ne sais pas si je vais tout retenir, mais vous êtes pas nombreux. - Ah, c'est commença un peu gêné Alula, c'est que beaucoup ont peur d'être ici, tu sais avec et ... aussi parce que....  
  
- C'est parce que il y deux ans on a été attaqué par de lougarous sous le commandement de Tu-sais-qui. Je, ... on a perdu trois élèves de notre année à Griffondor et quatre autres ont déménagés devant la menace et je suis, enfin, j'ai été mordu.  
  
- Je vois fit Harry.  
  
- Mais ca va tu sais, enfin je suis pas dangereux, il y a même notre prof des animaux magiques M.Lupin qui est un lougarous et qu'y nous aide. Il est là bas. Harry se retourna et vit le professeur Lupin, mais il vit surtout la femme à coté de lui : C'était sa mère. ET a coté un peu plus loin il y avait Hermione qui discutait avec MacGonagall, Et puis à coté il y avait Rogue. Harry était complètement désorienté. Dans son monde ils étaient tous morts. Les pensées de Harry se mêlaient à une vitesse folle.  
  
- Je comprends si tu es effrayé.  
  
- Harry revint à la réalité avec cette remarque. Harry pensa t il fait une pause STOP sinon tu vas complètement débloquer et met toi en mode Malfoy (visage impassible).  
  
Harry se força à sourire et lui répondit. Non ne t'inquiète pas je connais un lougarous et c'est la personne la plus calme que je connaisse.  
  
- Ah fit Brian, je suis heureux que tu le prennes comme ca. C'est rare. Parce que je sais que ce n'est pas facile, et puis...  
  
- Pour moi tu es la personne idéale. Fit gentiment Allula.  
  
- Et si nous passions sur un sujet plus intéressant comme qui serra notre nouveau professeur de potion. Repris Ginny. Et la présentation des autres professeurs à Harry.  
  
- Et bien c'est vrai que ca m'intéresse pas mal. A ce que j'ai compris ta mère est prof d'enchantement? Demanda Harry à Allula  
  
- Oui c'est la femme rousse  
  
On aurait pu décerner le prix de la meilleur pose Malfoyenne à Harry tellement son visage était resté impassible alors qu'a l'intérieur de lui c'était l'horreur. Sa propre mère était avec Sirius. Harry se mit en pause stop tout de suite. Il réfléchirait plus tard. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il attire l'attention une fois de plus. Déjà qu'il avait fait une grosse erreur tout à l'heure et que le choixpeaux magique avait attiré les soupçons. Harry avait bien remarqué que le directeur était méfiant envers lui. Mais bon, s'il restait comme un garçon normal, tout irait bien. Mais la c'était dur, SA mère était avec Son parrain, sa mère était avec son parrain, sa mère était.... STOP, STOP, et STOP  
  
Harry répondit après un silence, et avec beaucoup de difficulté - elle est très belle.  
  
- Merci répondit Allula avec un grand sourire.  
  
- Mais le plus beau, c'est Lupin, le prof à coté d'elle remarqua Ginny. Il est mélancolique on a envi de le consoler. Enfin passons, c'est le prof aux créatures magiques.  
  
- C'est aussi un loup-garou, il nous aide lorsque enfin tu comprends. Fit tristement Brian. Allula serra plus fort la main de son fiancé. Elle regarda Harry et continua la présentation.  
  
- De l'autre coté de ma mère, c'est le professeur Rogue. Il est professeur de DCFM. Il fait des cours intéressants. On n'a pas l'impression sur le coup mais il est quelqu'un sur qui on peut se confier. Beaucoup de Serpentards le considèrent comme leurs pères. Il est issu d'une famille pure et les a renié eux et Tu sais qui pour le bien. Il est marié à la ministre de la magie. Beaucoup de jeunes s'identifient à lui, c'est un modèle pour beaucoup. Il est aussi le directeur de Serpentard. Ah oui, ma mère est directrice des Poufsouffles. Le directeur des Serdaigles, c'est le professeur Binns, professeur d'histoire de la magie, c'est pas dur de le reconnaître c'est un fantôme.  
  
- Il est ennuyant à mourir rajouta Peter.  
  
- Et il reste le professeur MacGonnagal, continua Ginny, c'est la directrice de notre maison. C'est la dame avec un chapeau exubérant elle semble très sévère mais elle fait de bons cours et elle est impartiale.  
  
- Au milieu c'est Dumbledore, mais tu dois être au courant.  
  
- oui ça sa va fit Harry avec un énorme sourire dédié principalement à Ginny.  
  
- euh oui enfin, le professeur de potion on en a déjà parlé, après ça dépend de ce que tu fais en option.  
  
- je fais guérison et créature magique, mais ca j'ai cru comprendre que c'était Mr Lupin annonça Harry.  
  
- Oh et bien on serra ensemble. Je fais aussi ces deux options. Oh mais quel hasard fit ironiquement Harry dans sa tête j'ai exactement les mêmes cours que Ginny, j'ai pas du tout fait exprès. Harry sourit au même moment où Ginny lui montrait sa prof de soin, Fanny Fistang.  
  
- Pourquoi tu souris demanda Peter.  
  
- Oh pour rien elle me rappelle quelqu'un...  
  
Harry s'étonnait lui même devant la facilitée qu'il avait de mentir.  
  
- N'empêche que j'espère que le prof de potion sera correcte annonça Brian. J'aimerais bien un peu apprendre Quelque chose.  
  
Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres.  
  
- Pourquoi, que c'est il passé demanda innocemment Harry.  
  
- Et bien expliqua Ginny, le poste de potion est maudit.  
  
Tiens il semblerait qu'ici ce soit potion. - Depuis que nous sommes la pas une année n'a vu le mme prof fit philosophiquement Brian En première année, notre prof nous a enseigné les cours de dernière années car il prévoyait que nous aurions aucun cours jusque là. Il assurait qu'il avait eu une vision des plus claire  
  
- Bah il n'avait pas vraiment tord remarqua Peter  
  
Harry réprima un sourire et demanda - et en deuxième année ?  
  
- Oh reprit Peter notre prof a essayer de draguer un élève de 7ème année avec une potion. On aurait du s'en douter, car elle ne nous faisait que des potions portant sur les sentiments.  
  
- En troisième repris Ginny notre prof nous a fait déménager quatre fois de salles et recommençait toujours les même cours il paraîtrait que c'était une amnésie journalière du à un traumatisme lié au potion, enfin c'est ce qu'a dit Dumbledore. En quatrième notre prof a tester une potion de veriterasum sur lui et il a avoué partager secrètement les idées de tu sais qui. Il a bien entendu été viré.  
  
- Et l'année dernière fit Allula se fut l'apothéose. , le prof s'est avéré être un vampire qui demandait au élève du sang pour faire des soit disant potions, il a fini à saint Mangouste je crois pour dépression.  
  
- Il était quand même attendrissant ce prof fit gentiment Ginny.  
  
- ouhais contesta Peter, il était vraiment bizarre comme vampire, il était allergique à la peau, difficile de mordre les gens dans ce cas.  
  
Harry éclata de rire. Il faut dire que celle-la on ne lui avait encore jamais fait.  
  
Et bien je vois que vous ne vous ennuyez pas.  
  
- Bah tu sais on se fait une raison. Mais si tu veux tu peux parier. Soit notre nouveau prof n'est pas humaine, soit elle compte tuer quelqu'un et dedans une section mangemorte, soit elle est incompétente, soit elle est normal mais là peut de gens on choisi ça. Alors ?  
  
- Harry se retourna vers la prof. Il la regarda attentivement. Humaine, il en était certain. Il la regarda encore plus attentivement. Elle versait de l'eau dans son verre avec application. Une habitude qui montrait qu'elle était experte en potion et aimait son métier. Harry avait souvent remarqué que beaucoup de gens gardaient les mêmes gestes en dehors de leur travail.  
  
Pour être sur qu'elle n'était pas dangereuse Harry aurait pu s'insinuer dans son esprit, mais ça ne l'intéressait pas il n'était qu'un simple étudiant. De plus il avait déjà entendu parler des Durkemberg, c'était une famille d'empoisonneur. Sûrement la brebis égarée de la famille de sang pur. Sinon Dumledore ne l'aurait pas prise.  
  
- Hum je dirais que c'est une prof exceptionnelle, qui vient d'une famille d'empoisonneuse et qui compte racheter le nom de sa famille.  
  
- Quoi firent ils ? Tu as des preuves.  
  
- Heu non pas du tout. Simplement je trouve qu'il vous manque un empoisonneur dans votre liste et j'aime pas les méchants donc je préfère qu'elle soit gentille.  
  
Ils éclatèrent tous de rire. - Et bien je crois que Harry a trouvé l'idée la plus saugrenu, il manquerait plus qu'il ait raison je parie moi aussi sur ça ! fit joyeusement Peter.  
  
- Je note fit Brian. Les autres ?  
  
- oh non c'est trop tarabiscoté pour moi.  
  
- Pareil, je suis comme Ginny, trop compliqué répéta Allula.  
  
Puis la discussion porta sur un nouveau couple Hernandez Martini et Grapec Luke une poufsouffle et un griffondor de septième année.  
  
Harry en profita pour remettre en place ses idées. Son père était sûrement ou presque devenu mangemort, sa mère s'était donc mariée avec Sirius et les autres étaient encore en vie car Voldemort n'était pas entré en guerre ou du moins pas encore, contre Poudlard, mais il faisait un certain dégât. Rogue était quelqu'un de respecté et marié au ministre de la magie. Lupin semblait respecté et Hermione.... Quoi, mais que faisait Hermione à la table des professeurs ?  
  
- Heu fit gentiment Harry. Il y a une élève à la table des professeurs. C'est normal ?  
  
- Ah tu veux parler de Hermione fit Peter. Elle était avec nous l'année dernière en tant qu'élève, mais cette année elle va enseigner la métamorphose aux trois premières années, et assister aux autres cours de Mme MacGonagall. Elle va la remplacer totalement l'année prochaine. Elle sera le deuxième plus jeune prof que Poudlard ait vu. Il paraîtrait qu'un enfant de 15 ans ait déjà enseigné tellement il était fort, mais c'était il y a longtemps.  
  
- C'est fou ça va faire bizarre de la voir en prof maintenant rajouta Ginny.  
  
- Enfin pas tant que ça s'exprima Brian, elle n'était pas très sociable. Personne ne répondit à cette remarque mais Harry compris qu'ils étaient tous d'accord. Hermione ne semblait pas être aussi appréciée que dans son monde.  
  
Le repas touchait à sa fin et Alula demanda à Harry de la suivre. - Je suis préfète, ça veux dire que tu peux me demander plein de choses si tu as un problème, mais je suis aussi la pour te réprimander si tu fais des bêtises  
  
- Arrête de le sermonner tout de suite grande sœur  
  
- Harry je ne te présente pas ma petite sœur Cassiopée, une catastrophe pour les griffondors car elle nous fait perdre plein de points.  
  
- Hey, je les regagne après. Et Harry me connaît déjà et tu le sais. Tu insinues qu'il ne se rappellerait pas de moi ?  
  
- Enfin, fit Ginny avec tact pour changer la discussion, prête pour une année de blague Cassy  
  
- Ah non Ginny ne les encourage pas. Je me demande quand vous aurez fini. J'avait espérée que vous vous calmeriez un peu fit tristement Alulla.  
  
- JAMAIS grande sœur c'est trop agréable de te voir toi et maman vous offusquer de nos blagues en essayant en même temps de ne pas rire.  
  
- Hey. Alula allait continuer mais elle était arrivée devant la porte.  
  
- Bien je suis Alula cria t elle pour être entendue et je suis préfète en chef. Quelques sifflements de la part des plus vieux.  
  
- Merci, et donc comme chaque année je vais vous répéter le même speach : vous avez un mot de passe pour rentrer dans cette partie de l'école,....  
  
Apres un long discours sur il ne faut pas faire cela,... Le mot de passe est arbre.  
  
Harry ne s'attarda pas dans la salle commune et alla directement dans son lit comme la majorité des élèves. Il était claqué. Son voyage avait encore des répercutions sur lui. Il n avait dépensé pas mal d'énergie pour venir. Et puis il avait subit un sacrée nombre de chocs émotionnel.  
  
Harry plongea dans son lit en repensant à ce qu'il l'attendait demain. Allez courage Harry, demain tu devras vivre plutôt que survivre. Oui demain tu vas rencontrer ta mère Hermione, Ginny, Remus, tes trois demi-sœurs et ton demi frère, tout ça bien sur sans qu'ils le sachent. Allez Harry vivre plut... Foutaise tous ça, je vais jamais m'en sortir demain. Arhhhhh Et en plus mon slogan il est nul. Arhhhh. Je suis fini pensa désespérément Harry. J'ai réussi à vaincre plein de méchant et je ne suis pas capable d'être zen la veille d'une rentrée. Allez Harry tu vas respirer tranquillement. Je suis sûr que tu vas trouver le sommeil.  
  
Un mouton qui saute par dessus un mur. Deux moutons qui sautent par dessus un mur, trois moutons qui sautent par dessus un mur,.............543 moutons qui sautent par dessus un mur...... 9736 moutons qui sautent... STOP C'est bon je prend de la potion sommeil. Harry en prit une dans ses potions de réserves qu'il avait par sécurité et par habitude, puis s'endormit tranquillement dans son lit.  
  
Fini.  
  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Je crois qu'il pose bien le décors de ce monde. J'espere que je n'ai pas mis trop de truc. Je sais que c'est toujours difficile quand il y a trop d'informations d'un coup.  
  
Je remercie toujours ptitte-folle, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu m'encourages. La première fic, on sait jamais si c'est vraiment bien.  
  
Figures toi minuit.m que je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que j'interdisais les review anonymes. J'ai même un peu honte car je suis moi même une revieweuse anonyme depuis un ans. Grand merci pour ce rétablissement de la justice.  
  
Et bien saches que pour les deux premières je ne peux pas te répondre. Quant à la troisième question. Sache que Gargamel arrive souvent à attraper les schtroumphs, mais l'intérêt c'est qu'il n'arrive pas à les garder captifs assez longtemps pour les manger. C'est tout l'intérêt du dessins animé et qui a fait son succès en plus de sa super chanson. Enfin si d'en parler te rend nostalgique, ça passe à la télé sur la six dans Kidété. Et au fait merci schtroumphement beucoup pour ta review.  
  
Merci aussi à Omedo Sefihi et à ekdo. Des reviews c'est toujours encourageant, alors merci.  
  
Voilà, c'est fini, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Pour le temps, je fais de mon mieux, mais je suis pas une rapide donc.... 


	5. A la question êtes vous prêt a affronter...

**Bonjour bonjour, ce chapitre arrive assez tôt. La raison est très simple, j'ai coupé mon chapitre quatre en deux, il était trop long. Donc voici la première partie. La seconde, et bien se sera après mes vacances, Voil !**

Disclaimer. 

Rien n'est à moi, tout est à J.K.Rowling

Résumé général.

Harry est parti dans un monde parallèle pour revoir sa Ginny et vivre normalement. Mais voilà ce monde lui réserve des surprises.

Rappel des personnages.

Sirius Black est marié à Lily Evans. Ils ont quatre enfants : Allula à Griffondor, Cassiopée et Eridan les jumeaux une à Griffondor l'autre à Serpentard (5eme année) et enfin la dernière Ascella (Poufsouffle première année).

Nous avons Remus en prof d'animaux magiques, Rogue en DCFM, Lily en enchantement, MacGonagall aidée de Hermione en métamorphose, Stanislas Durkemberg en professeur de potion et en professeur de soin Fany Fistang.

Nous avons le quatuor infernal : Cassiopée et Eridan, mais aussi Vélary et Marco

Dans la même classe de Harry nous avons : Ginny, Allula, Rose, Elisa, Marie, Grace, Brian, Peter, Jack, Francis, et Luke. Je vous fais grâce des noms de famille.

Je sais ça fait beaucoup de personnage, mais promis, je n'en rajoute pas (enfin presque -).

Ah j'oubliais, comme l'italique ne passe pas, je met deux astérisques pour exprimer les pensées de Harry. 

Enfin j'essaye sous un nouveau format, peut être que ça passera.

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

**Chapitre 4**** : Première partie.**

**A la question êtes vous prêt à affronter la rentré, Harry vous diras NON**

.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

.

DRINGGGGGG……..DRINGGGGGG

Mais c'est quoi ce bruit. Harry ouvrit une paupière. Il n'avait pas réussit à voir la cause de ce bruit.

_Allez Harry il faut ouvrir les yeux si tu veux savoir_.

Dans un effort surhumain Harry réussit à ouvrir les yeux. Ca faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas aussi mal dormit.

Harry prêta attention à la chambre. Il y avait cinq autres lits.

_Il y a Peter et Brian que j'ai vu hier et trois autres qu'elle m'a dit le nom mais je ne me rappelle plus. Harry tu as une mémoire infaillible. _Harry se concentra à nouveau.  _Hier Allula a dit « Jack, Francis et Luke » Ben voilà tu connais les trois autres. _

DRINGGGGGG……..DRINGGGGGG

_Et un d'entre eux à un réveil qui ne me survivra pas. Je vais devoir m'en occuper_.

Harry allait mettre à mort le réveil lorsque quelqu'un s'en occupa avant lui.

« Grunch. »

C'est fou les bruits bizarres que peuvent sortir les réveils.

Harry regarda son sauveur, c'était un mec brun assez baraqué. Il devait faire de la musculation.

- ha ! Qui a bousillé mon réveil ?

- C'est moi.

- C'est moi qui ?

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à te réveiller et tu sauras.

L'autre garçon se leva difficilement et regarda Harry.

- C'est toi ?

- Heu non c'est…

Mais il n'y avait plus personne.

- Je vois c'est Francis

- Exacte cria une voix dans les douches.

- Je m'appelle Jack et lui c'est Francis. Ah et celui qui se réveille c'est Luke.

- Bonjours répondit un garçon blond encore tout ensommeillé. Les autres sont levés ?

- Peter et Brian sont déjà en bas à ce que je vois, Francis est dans la douche et Harry, c'est bien Harry ton prénom ?

- Oui

- Ben Harry est ici.

- Enchanté Harry tu vas voir c'est sympa ici. Tu viens manger avec nous.

- Oui si vous voulez.

Harry n'était pas mécontent de cette invitation. Il ne voulait pas être trop collant envers Ginny. Découvrir ses autres camarades, lui laissait le temps de voir comment se déroulait les choses ici. Il ne voulait surtout pas faire de gaffes.

De plus les autres ne l'avaient pas attendu, c'est qu'ils ne voulaient pas de sa présence ou tout simplement ne pas le réveiller. Il faut dire qu'il s'était levé tard, l'effet de la potion sûrement. Il fallait qu'il fasse attention, il ne devait pas s'habituer à ça. C'était une mauvaise habitude.

Après avoir tous pris leurs douches, Ils descendirent.

Harry vit de loin Ginny, Peter et Brian. Il leur dit bonjours de loin. Allula était en train de récupérer les emploi du temps.

- Bonjours Harry tu dois être un peu déboussolé ici fit gentiment un fille blonde. Je m'appelle Elisa. Et à coté de moi c'est Marie (la dénommé Marie lui fit bonjours) et Grace qui lui fit un mouvement de tête pour lui dire bonjours, sûrement trop endormies pour parler.

- Bonjour ravi de vous connaître.

- Alors comme ça tu viens d'ici, mais tu avais un instructeur.

- Les nouvelles vont vites.

- Bah tu sais ici à Poudlard, il n'y a rien qui peut rester secret très longtemps. Enfin sauf les affaire de Dumbledore bien sur.

- Tiens vos emplois du temps. Fit rapidement Allula avant de passer à une autre table.

- Fait voir fit  le dénommé Jack. Aujourd'hui tu as Potion et Animaux magiques. Ca va. Je ne connais pas le prof de potion mais Mr Lupin est quelqu'un de bien. Mais tu as intérêt à ne jamais tricher avec lui. Je l'ai vu une fois en colère et je peux te dire qu'il m'a fait peur. Je n'aurais pas aimé être à la place de l'élève

- Il faut dire rajouta Grace que l'élève en question était très irrespectueux envers les animaux et avait essayé de faire une sorte d'impedimenta pour rendre l'animal docile. Il était vraiment fou, comme si Mr Lupin n'aurait pas vu la supercherie. Il est un loup-garou il aurait senti ces chose là.

 Elle mis subitement la main devant sa bouche et regarda Harry avec effroi.

- Non ne t'inquiète pas Brian m'a déjà expliqué, il n'y a aucun problème.

- hum On va être ensemble toute la journée Harry fit Francis. Si tu veux je te montre la salle de classe.

- Oui merci.

Harry se dirigea dans les cachots. Le chemin n'était pas le plus court que Harry connaissait mais il ne fit bien sûr aucune remarque. Arrivé dans la classe il remarqua tout de suite qu'ils étaient une trentaine. Toutes les maisons avaient du être mélangées. Harry regarda la prof.

Il était soulagé, aujourd'hui il n'affronterait ni sa mère ni Hermione, ça lui laissait un peu de temps, mais ce soir il ne ferait pas la même bêtise que la veille il prendrait une potion de sommeil.

Après les présentations où Mr Stanislas Durkemberg se représenta, celui-ci présenta les cours de l'année.

- Cette année nous étudierons toutes les potions dangereuses, ainsi que leurs effets. Bien sûr, nous étudierons leurs contrepoisons. Ca va de soit. J'espère que vous serez attentif et que vous travaillerez continuellement. A la fin de l'année, si vous avez fait un travail continu vous aurez vos ASPICS, c'est certain. Mais ceci est possible à la seule condition que vous travaillez continuellement, sinon et bien vous serez bon pour retaper. Donc vous comprendrez que je ne passerais pas ma journée à être le gendarme. Si vous travaillez c'est pour vous. Voila les choses étant clair et ne vous connaissant pas j'aimerais que vous remplissiez une fiche.

Je veux : Nom, prénom, d'où vous venez et si vous avez déjà redoublé, enfin si vous avez des loisirs des remarques sur ce que vous voudriez faire ou bien encore le métier que vous envisager. Ah oui, je veux aussi que vous expliquiez pourquoi vous avez pris potion comme cours. Voilà.

Harry regarda sa feuille,

- bon alors pensa Harry : POTTER Harry, Angleterre, Londres. Il ne pouvait tout de même pas mettre Surrey, ce serrais trop bizarre, c'est un tout petit village et sa mè…Lily pourrait ce méfier. Harry avait arrêter d'appeler Lily sa mère ça passait un peu mieux, mais Mme Black passait encore moins bien que « mère ». Enfin il verrait ça demain.

Loisir : lire (c'était assez vague). Rajoutait il Quiddich ? Non il ne valait mieux pas, et puis ce sport lui rappelait trop de choses pas toutes des plus plaisantes.

Métiers : vétérinaire. Oui ça se plaçait bien pour expliquer ces options. Puis ça ne l'aurait pas déplut comme métier.

Remarques : Aucunes.

.

.

Apres avoir ramassé les feuilles le professeur décida de commencer une potion assez simple. Harry hésitait beaucoup sur la démarche à suivre, et décida de ne pas réussir parfaitement sa potion, tout en ne la ratant pas trop. Il n'avait pas encore décidé et le mieux était de rester dans la moyenne tant que sa décision n'était pas prise.

Harry ressorti au bout de trois heures de cours acharnés. Il avait deux heures pour manger avant de continuer sur quatre heures d'animaux magiques.

Harry mangea de nouveau avec ses camarades du matin. Il ne prit cependant pas vraiment part à leur discussion qui était portée sur les amourettes d'été et les nouveaux couples de Poudlard.

_Mais c'est pas vrai_ songea Harry, _il n'y a que ça comme discussion ici ou quoi. _

Harry remarqua qu'il y avait une jeune fille très jolie avec Ginny et Allula, ce devait être la dernière personne qu'il n'avait pas vu : Rose. Elle ne semblait pas être une amie très proche car elle ne faisait qu'écouter leur discussion, sans y participer.

Les deux heures passèrent vite.

Harry se retrouva sans s'en rendre compte devant Remus Lupin.

Il faut dire que ça faisait un choc.

_Harry _se dit il _si tu es comme ça alors comment vas tu être devant ta mère. Ma mère, au Merlin, ma mère je la vois demain. STOP Arrête ça tout de suite. Tu n'es pas un Serpentard mais un Griffondor tu te dois d'être courageux._

Harry regarda la classe. Ils étaient tout au plus un quinzaine. Il y avait Ginny et Allula ainsi que la supposée Rose. Tous les autres Griffondors n'étaient pas la. Il n'y qu'un Serpentard. Le reste des élèves venait donc principalement des Serdaigles et des Poufsouffles. Bah, c'est normal, ce n'est pas le cours le plus important pour faire carrière après Poudlard.

Harry se rapprocha des trois jeunes filles.

- Bonjours

- Bonjours Harry, voici Rose, je pense que tu ne l'as pas encore rencontrée.

- Non, heu bonjours.

- Bonjour

Il y avait quelque chose de bizarre avec cette fille mais Harry n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

-Vous êtes vous aussi dans ce cours

- Perspicace Harry, tu as reçu un cours de déduction avec ma sœur.

Ginny se mit à sourire face à cette remarque.

- Un cours avec Vélary ça compte ou pas.

- Ah elle ta déjà fait le coup, elle le fait à tout le monde.

- C'était quoi cette fois ci demanda Ginny.

- Hum une histoire de chocolat et  de grand-mère je crois.

Allula allait répliquer quelque chose mais Remus Lupin pris la parole.

.

.

- Bonjours cher élèves. Ici vous êtes en classe animaux magiques. Je vois que vous n'êtes pas trop nombreux et c'est tant mieux comme ça nous pourrons avoir plus de contact avec les animaux. Un trop gros nombre est nuisible pour l'efficacité de ce cours. Hagrid n'est pas là, cependant il interviendra souvent avec moi pour m'aider car cette année nous allons voir des créatures classées dangereuses. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas toutes les mesures de sécurités sont toujours importante pour vous protéger. Hagrid sera là pour ajouter une présence pour les cas les plus difficile.

Cette année j'ai l'honneur de vous affirmer que nous allons pouvoir étudier quelques Magiars à Pointes, mais cela ne se ferra qu'au mois de Mars, car ils sont en plaines saisons des amours et sont pour l'instant trop dangereux.

Certains se mirent à glousser.

Bien je ne demanderais pas de fiches je crois que je vous connais tous sauf Mr Potter Harry.

Je verrais ça avec vous à la fin du cours. Harry acquiesça.

Bien aujourd'hui nous allons étudier des animaux assez féroces. Des figton Glouteur.

Leur nom vient du fait qu'ils font un bruit de glousseurs lorsqu'ils viennent de manger. Ils sont très agressifs et c'est pourquoi ils sont en cage. Nous avons pu vous capturer trois spécimens. Ne vous inquiétez pas on ne les a pas trouvé dans la forêt interdite ou du moins pas dans la lisière près de Poudlard.

Bien on va donc les étudier un peu comme ça. Je vous parlerais un peu de leurs habitudes et en suite on essayera de les faire manger pour qu'on puisse les entendre glousser. Et si vous voulez proposer d'autres expérience, il n'y a pas de problème tant que ça ne nuie pas aux animaux. Quant au cours théorique on ferra une alternance pour que ces quatre heures ne soient pas trop longues. Ca peut paraître un peu long mais cela est nécessaire afin d'étudier les animaux. Nous aurons dans l'année plusieurs fois à aller dans la forêt interdite. Le temps d'aller voir les animaux, nous n'aurons plus beaucoup de temps pour les étudier. Voilà.

Si vous avez des questions ?

- heu, on va étudier des vrais vampires ?

- T'en as vu un l'année dernière lui fit un camarade de classe.

Cette remarque fit sourire Remus mais il redevint très sérieux d'un coup.

- Miss Jangey, sachez que c'est un cours sur les animaux magiques. Les vampires sont considérés comme humain, ils sont donc étudiés en DCFM.

Il avait dit ça sur un ton sans équivoque mais pas méchamment. La jeune fille acquiesça.

- Bien s'il n'y a plus de questions on va commencer.

Remus se dirigea vers une cage et enleva magiquement les rideaux qui cachaient trois bêtes horribles qui s'acharnaient sur les grilles essayant d'attraper tout ce qui bougeait aux alentours.

- Allez, n'ayez pas peur. Vous pouvez vous approcher, pas plus d'un mettre cependant.

Harry entendit une remarque de Ginny

- De toute façon ça ne viendrait à personne de s'approcher de trop prêt de ces bêtes. Harry sourit à cette remarque, puis se rapprocha de la cage.

Mais au moment où celui-ci se rapprocha un peu plus près, les bêtes prirent peur. Elle couinèrent et se mirent le plus loin possible des élèves. Ces derniers et le professeur regardèrent étonné ce phénomène. Il ne fallut cependant qu'un quart de seconde à Harry pour comprendre que c'était lui qui leur faisait peur. Ils ressentaient sa force. Il avait beau cacher sa force, l'instinct animal ressentait le danger qu'était Harry.

_Merde_ fit intérieurement Harry.

 Il s'éloigna discrètement, faisant mine d'avoir vu ce qu'il voulait voir. Il y resta tout le long du cours. Les bêtes reprirent petit à petit leurs habitudes. Harry remarqua, à son grand soulagement qu'il n'était pas le seul en retrait. Rose était restée en retrait. Il décida d'en profiter et de faire connaissance.

- Euh, Rose c'est ça ?

Pas de réponse juste un regard.

- Toi aussi tu as peur de ces bêtes.

- Non

Harry la regarda étonnée. C'est vrai elle n'avait pas peur, elle suivait le cours comme un spectateur invisible. Elle était indifférente, non, blasée était plus correcte.

- Alors tu ne veux pas aller les voir.

- Non, j'en ai déjà vu. Mais toi tu devrais y aller, surtout que tu veux être vétérinaire.

Note pour plus tard, trouver quelque chose pour que les animaux ne me craignent plus autant. Et que ça se fasse vite, sinon, je vais vraiment paraître bizarre. Bon pour le moment détournons la conversation.

- Comment tu sais ? …Je sais s'exclama Harry : aucun secret n'est possible à Poudlard.

Elle me regarda un instant interloqué. Puis elle me fit son premier sourire. Un sourire étrange.

- Oui c'est vrai, tu as appris ta première leçon de Poudlard.

- Heu c'est quoi les autres ?

- Les autres…. C'est à toi de te les faire.

Harry arrêta la discussion. Elle avait beau être très belle et sensiblement gentille, elle était aussi froide et bizarre. Et là Harry ne s'y trompa pas, elle ne voulait pas discuter avec lui. Harry se promit d'enquêter un peu plus sur elle lorsqu'il aurait le temps.

 Harry vit Ginny se rapprocher d'eux.

-C'était pas mal comme cours, mais c'est bizarre ce qu'ils ont fait tout à l'heure.

- Oui mentit Harry, on se demande pourquoi ils ont fait ça.

- Dit donc bonhomme remarqua Allula, vous ne vous êtes pas vraiment approché. Il faudrait peut être penser que les griffondors ce sont les courageux…. Et que tu es un griffondor. Faut pas être peureux comme ça. Ils n'allaient pas te manger.

Harry lui fit un sourire gêné.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je te taquine

Harry les suivit.

 Opération « première tentative pour parler un peu plus avec Ginny ».

Mais alors qu'ils commençaient à partir, quelqu'un interpella Harry

-Mr Potter

Harry se retourna. C'était Remus Lupin. Harry se recomposa le visage, il n'arrivait toujours pas à accuser le coup. Il lui fallait juste du temps. On était le premier jour.

- Ho excuser moi professeur j'avais complètement oublié de venir vous voir

- Ce n'est pas grave. Tu peux me remplir une fiche.

Pendant que Harry remplissait la traditionnelle fiche Remus le sermonna doucement.

- Au fait vous n'avez pas été très attentif à mon cours. Si vous n'aimez pas cette matière vous pouvez toujours changer.

Mais quel con ! Il avait oublié qu'il se devait d'être au moins attentif à ce cours.

Puis une illumination l'atteint.

- en fait j'ai déjà vu ces bêtes (merci pour l'idée Rose). J'aime beaucoup les animaux magiques, je veux devenir Vétérinaire donc je me suis renseigné un peu. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux laisser ma place à quelqu'un d'autre.

Remus le regardait sceptique. Il doutait de Harry. Et le fait qu'il était un loup-garou n'était pour l'aider. Harry savait bien que l'instinct animal influençait Remus et lui disait qu'il était dangereux.

- Enfin se reprit Remus je voulais aussi vous offrir un Grinta.

- Oh pourquoi vous voulez me donner un Grinta, ça coûte cher.

Remus parut surpris que Harry connaisse puis se rappela que le garçon se disait intéressé par les animaux magiques.

- Et bien vois tu on donne à tous les premières années un Grinta. C'est eux qui choisissent leur élève, mais après ils lui sont fidèles. Comme tu le sais, je suppose, un Grinta à le pouvoir de transporter son ami jusqu'à lui. Nous élevons des Grinta à Poudlard et nous en donnons à chaque nouvel élève. Comme ça à chaque fois qu'un élève est en danger, son Grinta le ressent et le fait venir à lui. Cela a permis de sauver de nombreuses vies, car les Grintas sont reliés entre eux. Si quelqu'un est en danger, toute la tribut ramène les élèves même ceux qu'ils ne le sont pas encore.

_Sacrément ingénieux _jura dans sa tête Harry_. Dans son monde il n'y avait pas pensé. Fichu Dumbledore a s'être toujours reposé sur lui. Ne rentrons dans la polémique Harry. Et arrête de te parler à toi même tu vas devenir sénile._ Harry se reprit

- Et vous voulez bien m'en donner un ?

- Oui c'est cela. Il faudrait qu'on aille les voir pour que tu en ait un. Si ça ne te gène pas je préfèrerais que tu l'ai le plus tôt possible. Plus tu l'as tôt mieux c'est. Est ce que tu as le temps, maintenant ça prendra une heure.

Harry acquiesça incertain. Il allait encore faire fuir les animaux. Comment allait il l'expliquer.

.

.

Ils marchèrent dans la forêt interdite pendant une demi heure. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près des Grintas, Harry descendit au maximum ses pouvoirs, tout en sachant que ça allait poser problème.

- Bien Harry, on arrive au village des Grintas. Je voudrais que tu fasses attention à ne pas élever la voix, car ils se sentiraient offensés. Essaye de ne pas être stressé, ils le ressentent. Bien je dois rester en dehors, tu vas près de cette maison puis tu attends qu'un Grintas vienne te voir. Il sera ton Grinta. Voilà ce n'est pas bien compliqué. Je garderais un œil sur toi, ne t'inquiètes pas tu ne risque rien ici.

Harry acquiesça.

Il arriva dans le centre du village. D'où il était, Remus pouvait encore le voir, mais difficilement.

Il regarda autour de lui. Les Grintas étaient méfiants. Harry connaissait bien ces petites bêtes c'étaient des bêtes très civilisée, on pouvait même dire « être évolu ». Ils aimaient vivre dans la nature et était très semblables aux elfes. Cependant il y avait toujours eut un froid, entre les deux peuples. Harry pensait que la raison principale de la discorde était basée sur le prestige social. Chez les elfes, le prestige est obtenu après avoir sauvé une vie animale ou végétale. Le prestige suprême était que le sauvé sauve à son tour une vie. On pouvait alors penser que tous les elfes auraient pu sauver des milliers de vies pour avoir un grand prestige, mais à contrario, le pire déshonneur, était de sauver la vie à un futur meurtrier. Son cas avait été longuement étudié du fait qu'il était promis à tuer quelqu'un, même si Voldemort n'était presque plus humain. Enfin cela était une autre histoire.

De leurs cotés, les Grintas respectaient le plus puissant. Pour eux la puissance était synonyme de paix. Le plus grand honneur pour un Grintas était d'avoir un maître protecteur fort.

Alors devinez ce qu'il c'est passé lorsque Harry rentra dans le village. Ils s'étaient tous agglutinés devant Harry qui se dépêcha de prendre un Grintas. Il prit celui qui était en retrait. Harry savait pertinemment que ce Grintas devait être le chef. Et il voulait le chef, car cela pourrait servir plus tard. Le chef fut plutôt surpris que Harry refuse les autres et se plante devant lui. Harry avait choisi son Grintas, au lieu que se soit le contraire. Cela plut au chef qui sentait la puissance de Harry. Il le prit comme protecteur.

Harry sourit, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ne jamais faire comme les autres, puis Harry se rappela de la présence de Remus. Il revint vers lui se maudissant d'avoir été si démonstratif.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé Harry. Tous les Grintas ce sont agglutiné sur toi puis tu es aller voir le Grintas à part ? Explique moi, qu'as tu fais.

Trouver une parade, Trouver une parade TOUT DE SUITE.

- Et bien un Grinta m'a choisi puis je suis resté un peu pour les voir. Vous comprenez on n'en voit pas souvent. J'ai voulu me rapprocher de leurs chefs, mais ils n'ont pas apprécié donc je suis parti. Harry prit une mine déçue pour appuyer son mensonge. J'aurais bien aimé passer plus de temps avec eux.

Lupin accepta officiellement son explication, mais Harry sentit bien qu'il était sur la liste de « je dois me méfier, il est louche » ou sur une liste du genre « personne cachant quelque chose ».

Fichus pouvoir ! Il devait absolument trouver une solution. Sinon  Remus allait devenir bien trop méfiant.

Harry sorti du cours énervé. Premier jour et déjà plein de problèmes. Harry mangea le soir même en compagnie de Jack et de Francis. Ils l'avaient attendu pour lui montrer le chemin.

Ce soir là, Harry prit une potion de sommeil, car si de toute la journée il n'avait pas parlé de Lily, il n'en restait pas moins qu'il ne l'avait pas oublié et il ne voulait pas encore compter les moutons jusqu'au 9736ème. Harry s'endormis sur le coup.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤.

Dingdongdung.

Dingdongdung.

Dingdongdung.

Harry se leva, c'était un réveil beaucoup plus discret. C'était le réveil de Peter. Sans un bruit, Peter et Brian se levèrent, prirent leurs douches puis partirent pour manger. Harry décida de se lever lui aussi. Il fit les même opérations que ces prédécesseur puis alla manger.

En arrivant il fut surpris de découvrir déjà un bon nombre d'élèves. Ils étaient de sacrées lèves tôt. Lorsqu'il s'assit Harry remarqua que tous étaient silencieux. L'atmosphère était tendue.

Puis les journaux du matin arrivèrent. Les abonnés étaient nombreux. Ils lisèrent avec attention le journal et leurs amis les regardaient, puis les lecteurs regardaient leurs amis et affichait un sourire. Tous étaient d'un coup plus tranquilles. L'atmosphère devint habituelle, joyeuse.

Harry regarda la scène encore tout étonné. Peter surpris son regard.

- Ha tu viens malheureusement d'assister à une des sinistres habitudes de Poudlard. C'est devenu une tradition. Tous les matins on attend le courrier pour savoir s'il n'y a pas eut de problème. C'est une atmosphère un peu lourde quant on n'y est pas habitué. Jack, Francis et Luke ne le supporte pas, alors ils se lèvent plus tard.

- Je ne sais pas comment ils font pour dormir, sans savoir si… enfin vous me comprenez.

Harry acquiesça silencieusement. Il ne savait pas quoi redire devant ces révélations.

- Tu t'y habituera lui fit rassurant Peter

- ou bien tu préféras te lever plus tard rajouta Allula.

-  Tu as quoi aujourd'hui demanda Ginny

Un nœud se forma dans le ventre d'Harry.

- j'ai enchantement et DCFM

- On a tous les mêmes cours. Tu vas voir ce ne seras pas une journée trop dure.

_Parle pour toi _pensa Harry. _Je crois que je n'ai pas eut autant le trac depuis que j'ai demandé à Ginny de sortir avec moi aux prés au Lard. Et quant on sait comment ça s'est terminé fit amèrement Harry. STOP Harry tu dois arrêter de penser à ça. Vivre au lieu de survivre. Tiens c'est mon mot ordre. Je ne l'avais pas laissé tombé celui l ? _

- A quoi tu penses tu as l'air songeur fit Allula.

Harry s'arrêta dans ses pensées on ne peut plus répétitives.

- Oh j'étais en train d'essayer de me déstresser mais ça marche pas vraiment.

Allula lui fit un sourire encourageant. Viens on va te montrer la classe. C'est un peu tôt mais comme ça on aura des bonnes places.

Sur le chemin il sentait que son estomac atteignait des hauteurs insoupçonnées. C'est fou comme parfois votre estomac peut se balader librement, tout en vous torturant le plus possible pour vous rappeler encore plus ce qui vous fait stresser.

Faut dire qu'il y a de quoi stresser. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on revoit sa mère décédée, en professeur d'enchantement. Professeur d'enchantement qui est en train de te dire bonjours. Au mon dieu ma mère me dit bonjours. Ma mère me dit bonjours, ma mère me…STOP

Harry soupira, il avait réussit a tout stopper, mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Sa mère lui a dit bonjours et il ne lui a pas dit bonjours. Harry était mortifié et il cria.

- BONJOURS

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement. C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte qu'ils étaient passés à quelque chose d'autre. Il lui avait coupé la parole et était ridicule.

Harry aurait été creusot (petit animal magique creusant des minis tunnels, il aime particulièrement creuser sous les grandes routes moldues) qu'il aurait atteint l'autre coté du globe. Harry était sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son coup, mais sa mère, non je dois dire Lily sinon je ne vais pas arrêter de tergiverser, lui fit un sourire.

- Bonjours Harry Potter, je suis Ravie de vous rencontrer. J'espère que vous ne réagissez pas toujours avec 5minutes de retard.

Ah elle me croit nul. Elle pense que je suis nul. Arrête Harry, et répond cette fois.

- Non répondit après trois longues minutes Harry

- Je vois ça Monsieur Potter.

Arh mais quel imbécile, je suis une loque je suis le plus nul de la terre je suis un Serpentard, non tout de même pas, mais je suis vraiment pitoyable.

Lily le regardait amusée, ainsi que tout ces camarades.

- Je vous taquine Monsieur Potter, vous êtes seulement stressé, mais il ne faut pas. Si vous faites votre travail vous n'avez rien à craindre de moi.

- Oui cria Harry fière d'avoir tout de suite répondu, puis devint de plus en plus cramoisi de honte lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait crié sa réponse.

Lily ria joyeusement

- Allez Monsieur Potter, le cours va bientôt commencer, prenez place.

Harry encore subjugué par le rire de Lily ne comprit que très difficilement ce que Lily avait dit. Il s'installa au premier rang. Il voulait voir sa mère le plus prêt possible.

Le cours commença et Lily entama un speach bien préparé sur les ASPICS.

Harry ne l'écouta pas du début jusqu'à la fin. Il la regardait ou plutôt la dévorait des yeux. Sa mère se trouvait devant lui, resplendissant. Elle était rousse, elle était belle, elle était stricte mais semblait douce elle était PARFAITE. Puis des images imaginaires vinrent dans l'esprit de Harry : sa mère lui offrant son premier cartable, sa mère le grondant car il avait mangé trop de chocogrenouille, sa mère lui faisant un baiser d'au revoir pour partir à Poudlard, Sa mère…

Sans s'en rendre compte des larmes silencieuses coulaient le long des ses yeux.

Harry revint à la réalité lorsque Lily commençait à hausser le ton en le regardant fixement.

- Monsieur Potter vous allez bien ?

- Oui Madame répondit le plus innocemment Harry.

C'est à ce moment que Harry se rendit compte qu'il pleurait.

- Oh mais je pleure.

- Oui Monsieur Potter, vous allez aller à l'infirmerie. Allula.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds. Le temps qu'il comprenne il était déjà à l'infirmerie. L'image de sa mère ne partait pas.

Allula ne dit rien sur le trajet et apporta le premier malade de l'année. Madame pompom se rappellera sûrement longtemps de son malade. Il était arrivé en train de pleurer tout en affichant un sourire béat. C'était bien la première fois qu'on lui amenait un tel malade.

**Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plut.**

Je remercie Haheuiah, Bartméus et ekob.

Le prochain chapitre portera sur la fin de la semaine. Harry rencontrera Hermione et puis Rogue…

Alors si vous appréciez dites le moi, ça fait plaisir. Sinon à dans deux semaines.

.Au fait je me suis promené dans Paris et j'ai trouvé la rue Nicolas Flamel, c'est troublant comme la fiction empiète parfois sur la réalité.

Enfin c'était juste une anecdote.

**Merci encore pour m'avoir lue.**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤


	6. chapitre4bis

Bonjour bonjour. Me voilà de retour. A peine rentrée et je peaufine la deuxième partie du quatrième chapitre pour vous l'envoyer. Enfin j'espère qu'il vous plaira. 

**Disclaimer.**

Rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.Rowling

**Résumé général**

Harry est parti dans un monde parallèle pour rejoindre SA Ginny et vivre normalement, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Rappel des personnages.**

Sirius Black est marié à Lily Evans. Ils ont quatre enfants : Allula à Griffondor, Cassiopée et Eridan les jumeaux une à griffondor l'autre à Serpentard (5eme année) et enfin la dernière Ascella (Poufsouffle première année).

Nous avons Remus en prof d'animaux magiques, Rogue en DCFM, Lily en enchantement, MacGonagall aidée de Hermione en métamorphose, Stanislas Durkemberg en professeur de potion et en professeur de soin Fany Fistang.

Nous avons le quatuor infernal : Cassiopée et Eridan, mais aussi Vélary et Marco

Dans la même classe de Harry nous avons : Ginny, Allula, Rose, Elisa, Marie, Grace, Brian, Peter, Jack, Francis, et Luke. Je vous fais grâce des noms de famille.

**Petites remarques qui peuvent aider**

Pour que ce soit plus clair je vous met l'emploi du temps simplifié.

Lundi Potion/animaux

Mardi Enchantement/DCFM

Mercredi Enchantement/Métamorphose

Jeudi DCFM/Métamorphose

Vendredi Potion/Soins

Je sais ça fait pas beaucoup de cours mais s'ils ont trop de cours ils n'auront jamais le temps de faire tout ce que je veux leur faire faire. Et puis ils arrivent à un stade de l'enseignement qui privilégie de nombreuses heures de cours d'affilées plutôt que des heures fractionnées. Et puis sinon tant pis.

**Résumé précédent**

Actuellement Harry vient de passer les deux premiers jours et ce n'est pas un réussite. Lupin à des soupçons et il s'est évanouit devant sa mère.

**Chapitre 4bis******

**A la question Harry est il bien parti avec Ginny, Harry vous répondra : NON**

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla tranquillement, sans qu'aucun réveil machiavélique ne se déchaîne. Il chercha ses lunettes, mais ne trouva aucune table de nuit à ces cotés puis une main lui donna ses lunettes.

Tout d'abord surpris Harry prit ses lunettes. Il releva les yeux pour se retrouver devant Albus Dumbledore

Un instant Harry se cru chez lui, puis le sourire d'Albus lui rappela douloureusement que c'était impossible. Puis sa joie revint en pensant à la présence de Ginny dans ce monde.

Harry n'arrêtait pas de passer d'un sentiment à un autre depuis trois jours. Il avait tellement de choses à assimiler et tellement de sentiments confus entre son monde, ce monde, enfin tout ça.

- Bonjour Harry fit Dumbledore d'une vielle voix. Tu es à l'infirmerie suite au cours de Madame Black.

_Arhhhh_ ragea intérieurement Harry _il est réveillé depuis moins de cinq minutes et Albus lui rappelle déjà sa magnifique rencontre avec sa mère, non Lily, non, Madame Black._

Harry s'enfonça dans son oreiller pour ne plus entendre Dumbledore.

D'abord surpris Dumbledore sembla tout d'un coup tout comprendre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Les élèves savent que ton comportement d'hier est dû à une trop grosse fatigue, sûrement dû au voyage. Ils savent que tu étais exténué.

Harry sortit sa tête de son oreiller.

_Mais il est parfait ce Dumbledore. Il ne m'embête pas avec des tas de questions et me donne tout de suite un alibi pour expliquer mes actes._

- Cependant Harry continua Dumbledore, j'aimerais savoir si tu ne m'as pas caché quelque chose, une raison qui t'est stressé autant.

_arhhh, j'ai parlé trop vite._

- Heu je sais pas professeur fit candidement Harry, je crois que j'ai beaucoup stressé hier pour l'enchantement je suis pas très doué et j'étais fatigué, alors je sais pas.

- Ce n'est pas grave mon enfant, ne te tracasse pas. C'est des choses qui arrivent, je devais seulement te poser cette question pour la forme. Un bonbon, pour te souhaiter bon rétablissement ?

- Heu merci.

Puis Dumbledore parti de l'infirmerie, mais lui annonça une dernière chose.

- Tu reprendras les cours cet après midi, Pompom ne veux pas que tu sortes avant ce midi.

La matinée fut une horreur pour Harry. Il était coincé dans l'infirmerie avec ses pensées alors que pour une fois il allait très bien.

Ah midi Harry sauta littéralement du lit pour enfin sortir de l'infirmerie. Il était le premier dans la grande salle. Il attendit patiemment, que Ginny arrive, mais manque de pot c'est les autres qui se rapprochèrent de Harry.

-Coucou fit Grace.

- Je me suis inquiétée pour toi. rajouta Elisa avec un regard insistant.

_Et bien voilà que c'est reparti, je me fait encore draguer, mais c'est pas possible ça. Quant est ce qu'ils vont comprendre que seule Ginny compte. Ce n'est pourtant pas compliqué. _Une petite voie rappela sournoisement que hélas elle ne pouvait le savoir car il ne sortait pas avec elle._ Fichue journée._

- Arrête de draguer Harry, Elisa, tu vois bien qu'il est tout gêné. Bientôt il va croire que toutes les filles de Poudlard sont des aguicheuses. Remarqua avec un sourire taquin Jack

_Ben, c'est un peu ce que je me dis, enfin sauf Ginny bien sûr._ Songea secrètement Harry

- Moi bêcheuse et c'est qui qui draguait Marie sans aucun tact.

Jack vira au rouge, ce qui était une belle performance vu qu'il était plutôt pâle à son habitude.

_Oh la dite Marie est aussi toute rouge. Mais c'est moins remarquable que Jack._

Harry commençait à placer un peu les couples, mais avait encore quelques difficultés. Il semblait cependant que ce couple se formerait bientôt. Francis détourna gentiment la conversation,

- Alors ça va mieux Harry tu n'as rien dit depuis le départ.

- Oui merci c'était juste la fatigue du voyage. Je crois que là je suis prêt pour affronter toute la semaine.

_Il faut dire mon petit Harry que ce ne demande pas beaucoup de courage, ce matin tu as encore raté enchantement donc tu ne verras pas ta mè… Madame Black de la semaine._

- juste la semaine remarqua Grace, c'est pas énorme ça.

- C'est déjà pas mal défendit Elisa. J'aimerais bien vous y voir vous arriver dans une école en dernière année, et sans aucun repère.

_Bien dit Elisa, mais tu ne sais pas à quel point je n'ai aucun repère._

Elisa remonta dans l'estime de Harry

- Tu dit ça parce qu'il te plait

- Et alors.

_A d'accord je retire ce que j'ai dit._

_Résolution numéro 1, s'éloigner le plus vite possible de ce groupe. Faudrait tout de même pas que Ma Ginny croit que je la trompe, enfin que j'aime quelqu'un d'autre._

_Et résolution numéro 2, arrêter de se parler à soit même ça en devient effrayant._

- Bien j'ai finit de manger, je vous verrais tout à l'heure.

- Et voilà, tu l'as fait partir.

Harry se réfugia dans le parc de Poudlard. Il lui restait une heure avant de commencer potion et il voulait depuis la rentrée voir si beaucoup de choses avaient changé ici. Il se promena tranquillement et découvrit à son plus grand plaisir que rien n'avait changé, enfin, à quelques choses près. Inconsciemment ses pas l'avaient amené à l'endroit où aurait dû figurer un immense cimetière. Il avait l'habitude de venir ici pour voir tous ses amis morts pendant le cortège macabre. Le silence du cimetière lui permettait de réfléchir, de se souvenir. Surtout il ne devait rien oublier. Non oublier signifiait une double mort. Alors il venait souvent pour dire à ses amis qu'il ne les oubliait pas, qu'il les aimait. Enfin, ça c'était dans son monde, ici il n'y avait qu'une magnifique pelouse ainsi que deux ou trois arbres. C'était mieux ainsi. Harry préférait cette pelouse vierge, simple, ne reflétant pas l'horrible du passé.

Lorsque Harry regarda sa montre il était déjà deux heures moins le quart.

- Mince, je vais être en retard au cours de métamorphose.

Harry commença à courir. Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte il avait 10 minutes de retard et était tout essoufflé.

- Excuser moi professeur, je me suis perdu.

- Vous êtes le nouveau, c'est ça ? Passons pour cette fois, mais essayez de vous y prendre plus tôt, le prochaine fois vous ferrez perdre des points à votre maison.

Harry s'assit à la dernière place libre, c'est à dire au premier rang à coté d'Elisa.

Harry remarqua vite que Hermione était au fond de la classe.

- Bien comme je le disait, Hermione est là pour m'aider dans mon travail. Elle s'occupe des trois premières années, mais sera tout de même présente pendant mes cours avec les classes supérieures. Pendant les pratiques vous pouvez lui demander à elle autant qu'à moi. Bien je crois que l'on ne va pas perdre trop de temps et s'y mettre tout de suite. Monsieur Potter je voudrais que vous remplissiez cette grille d'information.

_Arhhhh j'en ai marre._

Le cours se passa plutôt bien. Harry se contenta d'être un élève moyen. Il avait profité du cours pour aller demander conseil auprès de Hermione, juste pour entendre sa voie fluette. Mais il avait été un peu déçu. Cette Hermione était la réplique exacte de MacGonagall. Non pas qu'il ait quelque chose contre elle mais sa Hermione, enfin celle dont il avait en mémoire, était plus tendre ne serait ce que dans son intonation de voix.

Enfin, Harry était quant même fier de lui, il avait affronté Hermione, MacGonagall et Rogue sans se retrouver à l'infirmerie. C'était plus facile qu'il ne l'avait craint. Sûrement que le coup porté par sa mère avait annihilé toutes autres surprises.

Après les cours Harry alla dans sa salle commune mais ne trouva pas Ginny, il se balada donc dans le château pour voir la même confirmation que pour le dehors : rien n'avait changé. Harry passa son repas en compagnie de la je-sort-avec-quelqu-un-sinon-je-ne-me-sens-pas-bien surnom qu'avait donné Harry à Elisa.

Voyant le groupe de Ginny rentrer, il se dépêcha de finir de manger en espérant retrouver Ginny dans la salle commune.

Elle était là, dans la salle commune….

- Alors le grand blessé, on est en plus en retard au cours de MacGonagall.

- J'ai pas fait exprès.

- Je te taquine Harry fit Alulla. Je sais bien que tu n'as pas fait exprès ou sinon tu joues sacrément bien la comédie.

- Alors il s'est passé quoi exactement, demanda gentiment Ginny

- Je croyais que tout se savait à Poudlard.

- Oh fit Peter, tu veux parler du fait que Dumbledore est venu te voir t'a expliqué que tu devais être fatigué et tu a acquiescé puis tu a rajouté que tu étais stressé car tu te savait pas très bon en enchantement ce qui a provoqué ta crise de nerf.

Harry était abasourdi.

- on a eut la décence de te demander Harry rajouta Brian, et on voulait savoir si s'était vrai, si on écoutait toutes les rumeurs, tu serais en fait un élève venu du futur que Dumbledore essaye de cacher, et toi tu te morfondrais sur le fait de ne pouvoir rien faire.

- Pardon ????????OO????

Ils rigolaient tous de lui, de la tête qu'il faisait. Entre deux hoquets Ginny lui expliqua

- le thème du jour était qui tu étais. Alors Brian a pris les paris, on a eut droit à surdoué, voyageur d'un monde parallèle, celle là était pas mal, fils de mangemort, fils caché d'un prof, fils spirituel de Dumbledore, spirituel car tu ne lui ressemble pas physiquement, fugueur, victime d'une malédiction, enfin tu vois que des choses insensées…

- Oui fit Harry avec une expression Malfoyenne des plus parfaite.

- Mais la plus belle c'est Cassy qui l'a fait. Elle a dit que tu venais du futur, que tu étais le fils de Stéphanie Potter, c'est une première année à Serpentard, que tu serais la pour essayer de changer ta mère sous la mauvaise influence de ton grand père James Potter. Car elle deviendra mangemorte et assassinera ta fiancé qui étais sa fille je crois enfin la je suis plus très sur car j'ai un peu décroché. Enfin là je te fais un condensé car ça a duré plus de trois heures.

- Je vois fit Harry tout en souriant à la Malfoyenne c'est à dire un visage qui se doit de cacher tout sentiment autre que ceux attendus. Ici Harry imitait parfaitement le sourire joyeux, au point même que même Dumbledore s'y serait trompé. Il faut dire que le sourire forcé il en avait des années d'expériences.

- Bref avec en plus ce qui s'est passé en cours, tu as été le sujet de mire toute la journée. Peut être que tu peux nous donner un indice. Ou bien nous donner des tuyaux.

- OH, je crois que je n'ai pas grand chose dans ma vie d'aussi excitant que ça, mais un jour j'ai réussi à battre mon professeur aux échecs.

« Oh » général ……………………………..« **Grand** **Flop** » général.

_Harry réfléchi quant tu dis quelque chose ! C'est vrai que tu es un garçon normal, mais tu peux aussi être quelqu'un d'un peu intéressant, allez dit quelque chose Harry._ TOUT DE SUITE.

- heu et j'ai vu la dernière coupe du monde de Quidddich (merci le livre acheté sur le chemin de traverse).

- Ah ouhais fit tout de suite plus enthousiaste Brian, tu es fan de quiddich.

- Ah non, si c'est pour parler de quiddich pendant des heures je préfère me coucher.

- Oh s'il te plait chérie, fit Brian avec des yeux larmoyant, ça fait 147 heures que j'en avait pas parlé devant toi.

- Tu as fait les compte demanda surprise Ginny

- Et bien j'essaye de ne pas embêter ma chérie.

- C'est bon t'as gagné de toute façon je suis fatiguée, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit.

- Je te suis fit avec un bâillement Ginny.

_Non, non t'en vas pas. Satané moi-même. Il va falloir que je trouve un sujet correcte la prochaine fois sinon je sens que je vais me dénigrer moi même._

- Heu fit Harry je suis désolé d'avoir lancé ce sujet.

- Bah c'est pas grave. Maintenant je n'aurais aucun remord a discuter de ça. C'est qui ton joueur préfér ?

La discussion se termina tard, jusqu'au moment où Peter souligna le fait à Brian que Harry devait avoir besoin de sommeil, ce qui voulais dire une heure des plus tardives.

Harry mis deux heures à s'endormir ressassant plein de douloureux souvenir, comme chaque nuit le lui imposait. Pendant ces deux heures, il compara les informations qu'il avait entre les amis de Ginny ici et sa Ginny. La seule personne en commun était Brian, et encore. Il était plutôt une connaissance qu'un ami. Les autres Harry ne les avaient jamais vu. Il avançait dans un terrain inconnu.

Retour à la case départ.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Il se réveilla quatre heures plus tard, il était six heures. Il attendit sept heure pour se lever avec les deux autres. Ils ne semblaient pas très réveillés.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle Harry pu assister à la même rengaine que d'habitude : attente anxieuse du courier. Cependant cette fois ci Harry ne vit pas des soupirs de soulagement, mais des sanglots. Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Brian.

- 21 morts sur la rue de Fraser Ridge.

Brian continua sa lecture accélérée.

- 19 moldus et deux sorciers qui s'étaient cachés. C'est les parents Longdubat.

- La résistance a perdu un couple d'auror des plus importants. C'est un coup dur. Fit remarqué Allula.

- Oui la petite Gwena, c'est leurs fille elle est en 5ème à Serdaigle, va avoir du mal a s'en remettre. Rajouta Ginny

- Attend, Oh merlin.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a demanda Harry.

- Ils étaient hébergés chez des moldus, mais pas n'importe qui, ce sont les parents de Marie.

Ils firent silence suite à cette nouvelle.

Ils mangèrent en silence puis plus lentement les gens reprirent leurs discussions.

Lorsque Marie arriva, le silence se fit. Elle regarda la salle et comprit.

Elle demanda simplement

- **qui** ?

Quelqu'un que Harry ne vit pas lui répondit.

- **Tes parents**.

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête puis reparti lentement dans sa chambre, très vite accompagnée de ses amis.

La journée commençait mal.

Harry regarda son emploi du temps : premier cours DCFM, le suivant métamorphose.

Harry suivit ses nouveaux amis.

Harry fut tout d'abord surpris que seul deux classes, Griffondor et Serpentard soient dans cette classe. Puis il se rappela que c'était un cours obligatoire donc que forcément il fallait diviser les élèves en deux. Harry remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de Serpentard que de Griffondors. 17 contre 11 élèves.

- Ils n'ont sûrement pas été touché durant l'attaque, comme c'est bizarre pensa avec ironie Harry.

Harry se retourna vers Ginny. Elle avait le visage sévère. Peut être étais ce le contre coup de ce matin. Harry mourrait d'envie d'aller la consoler. Mais il se retint, à la place il se décida à regarder les Serpentards. C'était bizarre, l'ambiance était différente. Harry ne s'en était pas rendu compte sur le début, mais les verts et argents étaient séparés en deux groupes. Un groupe devant qui semblait assez jovial à l'idée d'avoir le cours et l'autre, représentant les plus nombreux, qui semblaient écoeuré face à ce cours. Ca en aurait été presque marrant si derrière il ne se cachait pas toute la guerre.

Harry se résigna tristement à prendre une place. Ce monde n'était pas parfait lui aussi.

- Bonjours chers élèves. Nous allons continuer ce que nous avons fait hier. Je vous laisse trente minutes, après j'interrogerais quelques élèves. Monsieur Potter, si vous voulez bien venir à mon bureau.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry entendit son professeur de potion lui parler sur ce ton. Aucune animosité, aucune haine, bref aucune méchanceté à son égard. Harry surpris par cette phrase dévisagea son professeur. C'était fou comment certain étaient proche de son monde, mais d'autres étaient aussi l'opposé. Rogue en faisait parti.

Harry avait discuté un peu avec les autres et avait appris que son professeur était marié depuis 2ans à la ministre de la magie : Julie Rogue. Harry avait après quelque recherche découvert que Dumbledore avait beaucoup appuyé de son soutient Julie Rogue. Ils formaient un des couples les plus appréciés du monde de la magie, par leur notoriété, et bien sur par leurs actions contre Voldemort. C'était le couple modèle en quelque sorte et quelques rumeurs, mais la Harry faisait attention à la véracité de cette rumeur avaient affirmé que Julie Rogue attendait un enfant.

_Bref la famille idéale. Jusqu'au jours où un vilain mage noir vient vous tuer à l'age de vos un ans et que… STOP Harry tu t'égards. Et puis je 'ai déjà dit de ne pas te parler à toi même._

- Monsieur Potter, il n'est pas nécessaire de me dévisager comme cela. Je ne vais pas vous tuer.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il dévisageait depuis un certain temps son professeur, et qu'avait il dit, il l'avait juste remis à l'ordre. C'était impossible que se soit Severus Rogue.

_Ce que tu oublies mon petit c'est que tu es dans un monde parallèle et que ça implique que les choses ne sont pas identiques._

Harry ne chercha même pas à faire taire sa voix intérieure comme diraient certains. De toute façon elle avait raison.

Severus lui demanda la sempiternelle feuille de présentation que Harry aurait pu réciter par cœur. Puis Severus commença à proprement dit son cours.

Harry écouta avec attention le cours pour savoir s'il était un professeur étonnant et pour le critiquer intérieurement. Malheureusement ou peut être heureusement, Harry devait avouer que ces cours étaient vraiment pédagogiques. Ils alternaient cours théorique et cours pratiques. De plus Harry avait remarqué que tous les élèves avaient un bon niveau, donc que les élèves comprenaient et retenaient les cours passés du professeur Rogue.

Harry était un peu déçu, mais était tout de même heureux pour son professeur. Tout le monde a le droit au bonheur.

Harry manqua son premier sort pour ne pas se faire remarquer. A son plus grand étonnement, le professeur Rogue passa plus d'un quart d'heure à l'aider et Harry dû à se résoudre à réussir le sort pour que le professeur le laisse tranquille. Et oui, car Harry pouvait rajouter que le professeur Rogue était juste envers tous les élèves et voulait que tous réussissent leurs sorts. Il suffisait qu'un seul n'y arrive pas et il s'acharnait gentiment jusqu'à ce que l'élève réussisse. C'était presque effrayant ces changements. Je ne connaîtrais pas l'ancien Rogue, je crois que je l'apprécierais beaucoup. Harry se figea à cette pensé, puis l'accepta. Tu dois vivre avec ton monde Harry ? Ici, tu apprécies le professeur Severus Rogue.

A la sortie Harry suivit Ginny et les autres. Harry était bien décidé à sortir avec Sa Ginny, et pour ça il devait déjà devenir son ami.

Première étape : lancer un sujet de discussion.

- Heu j'ai beaucoup aimé le cours avec Rogue.

- oui je le trouve pédagogique lui répondit Allula.

- oh vous ne voulez pas parler d'autre chose que des cours, on fait déjà que ça de la journée. Se plaignit Ginny

Bilan de la première étape : Foireuse.

- Ho et bien je sais que c'est passer du lézard au dragon, mais je me demandait s'il y avait une boutique avec des boites à musiques sur le chemin de traverse ?

Peter éclata de rire.

- C'est sur que tu passes vraiment du coq à l'âne.

- du coq à quoi demanda Ginny

- C'est une expression moldue qui est l'équivalent de notre lézard au dragon.

- Ah, en tout cas j'en sais rien Harry c'est pas quelque chose qui me passionne. Les boites à musiques, ça marche jamais et c'est pour les gosses.

Ok, deuxième tentative plus que foireuse : désastreuse.

Pourtant Harry était sur que Ginny s'y intéresserait. Dans son monde elle faisait la collections des boites à musiques. Elle disait que ça la relaxait et qu'elle pouvait voir des personnages heureux loin de toute la guerre, même si ces personnages étaient juste des figurines ensorcelée pour bouger avec la musique. Harry l'avait vu passer des heures et des heures devant certaines boites à musique. L'une d'elle, celle qu'elle préférait était une boite que Harry lui avait offert. Il l'avait personnalisé pour que ce soit eux qui dansent comme un couple heureux. Elle disait toujours que c'était leurs avenir. Cela n'avait pas été criant de vérité. Il aurait dû s'en douter, car il faut dire que Ginny n'était vraiment pas doué en divination.

Harry préféra se taire de tout le reste du repas, tout en chantonnant dans sa tête la chanson de la boite à musique.

Harry arriva dans le cours de métamorphose et pris sa place de devant avec Elisa. Le cours fut une épreuve de force pour Harry. Il lui avait fallu garder son sang froid devant Hermione et MacGonagall, ce qu'il arrivait à faire de mieux en mieux, il avait dû écouter un cours qu'il connaissait déjà et se forcer à rater son sortilège. Ca n'a pas l'air, mais ce n'était pas facile de saborder son sortilège. Et pour couronner le tout Harry devait migrer discrètement de son siège car Elisa se rapprochait doucement.

Le soir Harry était exténué. Il se força cependant à rester discrètement avec Ginny dans la salle commune.

Il avait décidé de changer de tactique : avant de devenir son ami, elle devait s'habituer à sa présence. En fait ce n'était pas une véritable étape, mais Harry essayait de se remonter le moral, car il avait quant même foiré en beauté ses 2 tentatives de la journée.

Harry resta deux heures dans la salle commune en train de lire, puis Ginny alla se coucher s'en lui dire au revoir.

Génial Harry, elle s'est tellement habituée à ta présence qu'elle te considère comme les meubles. Première étape : Ginny doit s'habituer à ma présence **éliminé.** Ce même pas la peine. Le résultat est trop lamentable. Il vaut mieux devenir son ami tout doucement. Mais il y a du boulot. … Snif

Harry alla se coucher la mort dans l'âme.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dingdongdung.

Dingdongdung.

Dingdongdung.

Harry se leva silencieusement.

Dernier jour et ce serait le week-end.

Harry avait prévu de passer son week-end à trouver une solution pour les animaux de Lupin. Il devait faire ses devoirs, ou faire semblant. Enfin tout ça lui prendrait bien le week-end. Et il ne fallait pas qu'il oublie qu'il devait récupérer émotionnellement parlant car il en avait vraiment besoin. D'ici là, il avait encore une journée à faire : potion et soin.

_Allez courage, tu es un Griffondor_.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la salle commune, il découvrit à nouveau l'ambiance matinale habituelle. Harry décida de ne rien dire jusqu'à ce que les nouvelles soient bonnes. Mais malheureusement, les nouvelles ne furent pas bonnes. Voldemort avait encore tué une quinzaine de moldus qui représentait la famille de deux élèves, deux premières années, un à Griffondor, et l'autre à Serdaigle. Deux jours de suite, c'était rude pour le moral.

Harry fut extrêmement frustré. Il ne pouvait rien faire. S'il faisait quelque chose il foutrait sa dernière chance d'être heureux. Harry se sentait nauséeux. Il était parfois difficile d'être égoïste. Mais Harry n'en démordrait pas. Il ne pouvait de toute façon pas sauver tout le monde. Harry s'arrêta car cela ne servait à rien de se convaincre. Il pourrait le tuer à nouveau il en était sur, cependant il n'était pas prêt, du moins pour l'instant. Plus tard pensa Harry, lorsque je serrais avec Ginny, je m'occuperais de lui forger un avenir, et je le tuerais à ce moment là. Harry se le jura et fit la paix avec sa conscience.

Dumbledore avait renouvelé ses condoléances et avait demandé aux enfants de continuer à vivre pour ne pas donner le plaisir à Voldemort de voir leur mines défaitistes. Harry doutait que ça ait convaincu ne serrait ce qu'un élève de sourire.

Sur la route des cachots Harry gardait cependant un sentiment de tristesse. Les élèves n'arrivaient pas à oublier et beaucoup avaient des yeux triste, des yeux où l'espoir était mort pour être remplacé par de la peur ou de la résignation pour les plus courageux.

Le cours de potion se déroulait la mort dans l'âme. Harry agissait par réflexe. Ils faisaient une potion de sommeil des plus puissantes.

Harry se rappela le jour où ils avaient étudié cette potion en cours. Neville s'était trompé ce jour là et même en beauté. Il avait pris une patte de dragon au lieu d'une patte de grunfi. Le résultat avait été horrible. Une sorte de génie du sommeil était sorti et lui avait demandé qui il voulait endormir. Le professeur Rogue l'avait engeulé comme du poisson pourris et Neville avait dit

- désolé professeur Rogue

Hélas le génie avait considéré que c'était un signe et il avait pris pour cible le professeur Rogue. Tous avait rie car le génie soucieux de la qualité de son service avait fait apparaître un lit et avait mis Rogue en pyjama. Ce moment était un des rares moments de rires que Harry se rappelait de sa sixième année.

Harry sourit à ce souvenir.

_Et si… Non…Mais_ songea Harry, _si j'osais. Je vais me rendre ridicule, mais vu que je le suis déjà un peu. Allez c'est décidé._

Harry se débrouilla pour rater « accidentellement » sa potion et fit apparaître le génie. Tout le monde était bouche bée.

- Bonjour, bonjour fit d'une voix toute enjouée un personnage un peu rondouillard qui semblait tout heureux. Je suis un génie et j'ai pour mission d'endormir toute personne que vous désiriez.

_Merde jura intérieurement Harry ,je l'envoie sur qui maintenant. Pas sur le prof quand même ou bien…_

__Puis Harry croisa les yeux d'une jeune fille.

**_Pourquoi pas_**songea Harry.

- Je ne comprend pas mentit Harry. Si je vous dit d'aller endormir Elisa, vous aller le faire ?

- Le génie s'exécuta immédiatement puis pris congé.

Harry mima, à la manière Ronniène, les yeux ronds OO. Parfois Harry était presque fière de son jeu d'acteur.

La classe était morte de rire. Il faut dire que la dite Elisa avait un pyjama rose bonbon avec dessus un magnifique petit lion. Elle dormait dans une sorte de lit de poupée rose et dormait profondément en suçant son pouce. Ce n'était pas aussi grandiose qu'avec Rogue, mais Harry était sur de ne plus être collé au basque par cette fille. Il avait fait deux pierre deux coup, car les autres étaient tous en train de rire de la situation.

Bref, même s'il passait encore pour un maladroit, cela avait valu le coup, car tous les élèves avaient perdu leurs figures mornes. Cependant Harry décida d'en rajouter une couche.

- Mais qu'est ce que ? Je disais pas ça sérieusement. Je voulais pas pour Elisa. Professeur, je fais quoi maintenant ?

Cette phrase dite avec tant de naïveté fit redoubler les rires. Les rires étaient un peu exagéré pour la situation, mais Harry sentait que les élèves avaient attendu depuis longtemps une situation pour rire d'un rire nerveux certes, mais un rire tout de même. Ces rires leurs faisaient du bien.

Le professeur regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds,

- Monsieur Potter vous avez pris quoi comme dernier élément ?

- Un patte de grunfi, monsieur répondit d'une petite voix Harry.

Tout en essayant de ne pas se montrer trop impatient le professeur lui demanda

- Pouvez vous me montrer ce qu'est une patte de grunfi.

Harry montra d'un pas assuré une patte de dragon.

- Je vois je comprend mieux, Mr Potter, c'est une patte de dragon.

-Ah fit Harry. Certains élèves retombèrent dans un rire hystérique.

- Mr Potter vu que vous n'avez pas fait exprès

Harry acquiesça énergiquement la tête ce qui fit rire à nouveau la classe.

- mais que vous avez fait rire la classe au dépend de Miss Maley Elisa, vous n'aurez pas de détention mais vous faites perdre 30 points à votre maison.

Lorsque Harry sorti du cours il reçu des éloges quelque peu ironique pour ça potion.

Ca allait de remarques gentillettes …..

- Bien jouer tombeur de sommeil

- tu aurais du mettre Intel à la place

- Bien joué nounours. Mais il manquait Nicolas et Pimprennelle.

- Tu pourrais me redire ce que tu a mis dans ta potion ça m'intéresse pour ma sœur

à des remarques un peu moins courtoises

- T'es vraiment con ou tu le fait exprès.

- T'es sur que l'on t'as autorisé à être dans ce cours. Même un scrout à pétard connaît la différence entre un dragon et un grunfi.

Il est inutile de préciser que ces dernières remarques venaient de certains Serpentard.

Harry passait pour l'idiot du village, mais il avait rendu son sourire à Ginny. Il était donc heureux. Il laissa dire pendant tout le repas.

Le cours de soin s'avéra plus qu'ennuyant. La prof faisait surtout de la théorie.

- Aujourd'hui ce ne serra que de la théorie. La semaine prochaine on ferra de la pratique.

Harry n'y prêta qu'une oreille, et regarda Ginny pendant tout le cour.

Mais à la fin Allula se retourna et découvrit qu'Harry fixait Ginny. Harry détourna le regard, mais c'était trop tard. Allula se pencha vers Ginny avec un sourire et lui dit quelque chose qui la fit se retourné vers Harry puis vers Allula. Ginny lui fit un geste qui signifiait qu'elle s'en fichait. Il ne fallait pas être tarte pour comprendre qu'elle venait d'insinuer qu'elle s'en fichait que Harry soit amoureux d'elle. Un pincement au cœur, Harry se résigna à l'évidence. Il avait encore du chemin à faire pour que Ginny l'aime.

Mais il ne perdait pas espoir. Harry se refocalisa sur le cours. Ce que disait la prof était intéressant maintenant. C'était un cours mi-médical, mi-psychologique.

-Pour guérir des blessures psychologiques il faut faire parler le patient volontairement. Le fait de dire sa douleur atténue la douleur. C'est un précepte moldu qui a fait ses preuves.

- Peut être était ce la solution. Songea Harry. Si je parlais de ma douleur à quelqu'un je me sentirais mieux.

Harry continuait de ressasser les morts qui l'avaient succédé.

Harry décida d'expérimenter le soir même le précepte.

Au repas Harry préféra manger seul. Il regardait le professeur Rogue qui était accompagné d'une charmante jeune femme. Harry l'avait reconnue, c'était Julie Rogue. Ils formaient un charmant petit couple. Pendant le repas, ses pensées tournaient en rond. Devait il ou non continuer ses blagues, le plus discrètement possible bien sur. D'un coté il rendait le sourire à Ginny, mais de l'autre il s'éloignait de la chance d'avoir Ginny.

Mais sa décision, même douloureuse, était déjà prise.

Il y a des moments dans une vie où l'on sait ce qu'on veut. Ce moment en faisait partit. Harry préférait voir Ginny heureuse, et s'il ne pouvait pas être avec elle, tant pis, il se contenterait de la regarder. Le plus important pour lui était qu'elle soit heureuse. Et pour ça il était prêt à tous. Et s'il devait devenir un Neuville, alors il le ferrait. Non, il allait devenir Neville, comme ça il pourrait aider un peu les gens tout en étant maraudeur.

Harry rentra tranquillement à son dortoir l'air déterminé grâce à sa résolution

_En parlant de résolution, j'en ai une autre à tenir, que j'ai prise en cours de soin._

Le moral était descendu en flèche mais Harry était déterminé, la aussi à faire taire ses cauchemars. Si la méthode du professeur de soin marchait, il devait le faire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**Que la thérapie psychologique commence.**

**Première Réminiscence**

Le soir, Harry alla donc dans une salle vide et décida de parler à un tableau. Ce tableau représentait un petit bonhomme à la bouille bien sympathique. Il fit alors le bilan de sa journée. Il était plus facile de commencer avec des banalités. Lorsqu'il en arriva à sa blague du matin, il dû admettre qu'il en était assez fier. Il avait en un cours redonné le sourire à tous les élèves sans exception.

Il était un vrai maraudeur. Enfin dans son monde, il l'aurait été. Ici les maraudeurs n'avaient pas existé, Severus Rogue n'avait pas été embêté et n'avait donc pas tourné du mauvais coté. Harry se demandait pourquoi James Potter n'était pas allé à Griffondor car Harry était allé vérifié dans les registre ce midi pour avoir confirmation. Ce simple fait avait changé un homme et sûrement d'autres.

C'était fou la différence. Harry avait maintenant deux, non trois images différentes de son professeur de potion ou DCFM selon le monde. La première était un visage haineux, visage de son monde. La deuxième est un visage heureux, visage de ce monde. Et enfin la dernière image Harry l'évitait le plus possible. C'était l'image de Rogue, mort. Harry chassa cette image.

-NON Harry tu dois en parler.

Harry décida de commencer par la mort du professeur Rogue, c'était un passage difficile, mais rien comparé à d'autres. Et puis c'était l'un des premiers événement chronologiquement et garder un ordre chronologique l'aiderait plus tard à ne pas se défiler devant certains événements.

Severus était mort une nuit d'automne de sa sixième année. Et personne ne l'aurait su si il n'y avait pas eut un témoin. Un témoin qui n'était autre que lui-même.

Harry s'en rappellera toute sa vie.

Tout avait commencé lorsque pour une raison X ou Y, Severus avait été appelé par Voldemort. Harry était lui bien au chaud dans ses couvertures. Bizarrement cette nuit là, Harry reçue une vision de Voldemort. Cela faisait deux ou trois mois que Harry ne percevait plus aucunes visions, cependant ce soir là Harry n'arriva pas à les empêcher d'arriver. Il vit tout d'abord Voldemort parler à Severus.

- Severus fit d'une voix sifflante Voldemort, viens ici. J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur le fait que tu n'étais plus aussi fidèle que tu le prétendais.

Un silence de plomb s'installa.

- J'attends Severus ta réponse. Doloris ! Tu sais que je n'aime pas attendre.

- Vous savez bien que je suis votre fidèle serviteur. Mais … il hésita…Dumbledore se doute de quelque chose. Il me surveille.

- Tu fais mal ton travail alors ?

- Non, non s'empressa t il de répondre. Mais cela fait plusieurs années que je suis à Poudlard et Dumbledore commence à douter de moi.

- Bien si je comprends bien, Ta couverture est grillée. Doloris. Enfin ce n'est pas grave, j'ai une mission pour toi. Comme tu as encore tes entrées tu vas aller chercher Potter et me le tuer. Tu auras ainsi prouvé de ta loyauté envers moi. Va et je veux que ça se fasse ce soir, sinon…

Severus transplana.

Harry se précipita dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais il n'arrivait pas à l'ouvrir. Il était de plus en plus pressé. Rogue risquait d'arriver d'un instant à l'autre. Malheureusement pour lui, la porte ne s'ouvrit jamais, et le professeur Rogue arriva.

- Potter qu'est ce que… Il s'arrêta devant le regard déterminé de Harry et la baguette pointée sur lui.

Cependant, il ne réagit pas du tout de la même façon que ce à quoi Harry s'attendait.

Severus Rogue, son machiavélique professeur de potion, directeur de Serpentard poussa un **soupir**.

- Laissez tomber Potter, je ne vous tuerais pas, du moins pas ce soir.

Harry garda sa baguette en main, il ne le croyait pas. Rogue regarda la porte du professeur Dumbledore puis Harry.

- Potter vous êtes du gâchis. Tant de pouvoir non utilisé.

- Vous voudriez peut être que je sois un nouveau mangemort, n'y comptez même pas, je vais me battre jusqu'au bout.

- Bah, ce n'est pas encore perdu alors. Enfin j'étais venu voir Dumbledore, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Dites à Dumbledore ce que vous avez vu cette nuit. Vous l'avez vu n'est ce pas ?

Harry acquiesça tout en ne perdant pas du regard Severus.

- Il comprendra ce que je vais faire. Il m'a toujours compris comme un père.

_Mais c'est pas possible ou quoi, je suis en train de devenir le psy de Rogue_.

Mais celui-ci se reprit.

- Bon il faut que j'y aille.

Puis avant qu'il ne disparaisse Rogue lui lança.

- Bonne chance Potter vous en aurez besoin.

Puis il éclata d'un rire frénétique. Ce rire fit redoubler d'effort Harry qui sortit un nombre incalculable de mot de passe.

A _gargouille fripouille_, la statue s'ouvrit. Harry se dépêcha de trouver Dumbledore, mais il n'était pas la. Harry l'attendit. Au bout de deux heures à l'attendre, Harry s'endormit.

Et la toute l'immensité de son erreur vit le jour.

Harry avait encore des visions. Rogue était en face de Voldemort. Il avait plein de sang sur lui et un corps gisait à ses pieds, le corps de Lucius Malfoy.

- Tu me déçois beaucoup Séverus. Je t'aurais cru plus intelligent.

- Non, Voldemort, aujourd'hui je suis libre. Je ne pouvais peut être pas vous tuer, mais j'ai débarrassé le monde, d'au moins d'un de vos pires serviteurs.

- Doloris.

Severus riait, il subissait le doloris, mais il riait. Entre deux suffoquement, Severus fit sa dernière phrase.

- J'ai….pris…un poison, je mourais de la même mort que ceux que j'ai tué par le passé. Qu'ils me pardonnent. Potter vous tuera. Harry vous tueraaaaaaas..

Puis Severus rendit son dernier souffle.

Harry se réveilla en pleur. Incapable de se rendormir. Il attendit Dumbledore. Il arriva vers les 5 heures du matin avec une théière dans la main

- Harry, fit Dumbledore surpris, que fais tu là.

- Le professeur Rogue est mort cette nuit.

Albus Dumbledore fit coulé une larme silencieuse sur sa joue puis se rapprocha de Harry.

- Raconte moi tout Harry pour que son nom soit reconnu parmi les justes.

Et Harry relata la mort de son professeur.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Oui_ songea Harry_, Severus Rogue mérite plus que quiconque d'être heureux. Il était mort pour ses idéaux, qui n'étaient pas ceux de Voldemort. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien a gagné à sauver Harry si ce n'est pour un stupide espoir de liberté, un espoir qui n'était pas pour lui, mais pour les autres. Oui, Severus Rogue était un grand Homme._

Lorsqu'il eut finit son discours Harry débordait de larmes. Il était sur maintenant d'en avoir finit avec cet épisode de sa vie. Mais cet épisode n'étais qu'une infime partie de son passé douloureux. Et l'effort qu'il avait du fournir aujourd'hui était déjà un début. Harry se promit de recommencer plus tard.

Harry s'assura que le tableau perde la mémoire pour que personne ne le sache.

Puis tranquillement il rentra dans son dortoir.

Puis très mécaniquement il rentra dans son lit.

Puis très doucement il essuya ses larmes qui n'avaient cessé sur tout le trajet.  
Puis très lentement il s'endormit, d'un sommeil sans cauchemar.

**Blabla de fin**

Voilà, voilà.

C'est le premier chapitre où je mettais une réminiscence et il faut dire que j'ai eut beaucoup de mal. Je n'arrivais pas à me décider si je faisais un liaison avec l'histoire ou si je faisais deux parties distinctes, au final, ça donne un mélimélo.

Enfin, j'ai réussi à terminer le quatrième chapitre

**Les reviews :**

Ekob : Pas de raison de s'inquiéter, je suis aussi parti en vacance. Enfin je te remercie de continuer à me lire, ça me motive pour faire de mon mieux.

Beru ou bloub : Ne crois pas que ce n'est pas important. Un message de soutient fait vraiment du bien, et sincèrement aucune reviews ne se ressemblent.

Andryade : Et bien tu vois je suis vraiment contente que tu me dise que c'est original. J'ai beaucoup d'idée de fanfics, mais j'en voulais une originale. Celle-ci me plaisait vraiment beaucoup. Heu pour ce qui est question de quand je publie ma fic, c'est beaucoup plus complexe. En fait il n'y a pas de jours. Je suis en vacance donc j'écris un peu chaque jours et quant c'est fini, je ne peux pas résister à le mettre tout de suite. Sinon, je pourrais sûrement répondre plus précisément à ta question lorsque la rentrée aura commencée. Je pense que j'aurais sûrement un rythme beaucoup plus régulier. Enfin voilà.

Clara : Et bien je continue à écrire du mieux que je peux, et puis après on verra. Je te remercie de la haute estime que tu as de moi. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas déçu pour ce chapitre.

Tornade : Que dire de plus que merci ?

Aragorn : Merci beaucoup. Merci beaucoup.Merci beaucoup.Merci beaucoup.Merci beaucoup.Merci beaucoup.Merci beaucoup.Merci beaucoup. 8 reviews, je crois que tu aimes ma fic, merci beaucoup (x8).

Je remercie les reviewers et les lecteurs anonymes.

Merci beaucoup pour les mots d'encouragement ça donne toujours beaucoup de plaisir à l'auteur c'est à dire moi.

Voili, voilou, voilà.

Le prochain chapitre sera la continuité, c'est à dire la deuxième semaine, avec la toute première action du nouveau Harry.

Voilà.

Je remercie encore tout le monde et puis à bientôt .


	7. chapitre 5

Bonjour bonjour. Et voilà le chapitre 5. EN fait la blague sera dans le chapitre suivant, car j'ai encore coupé en deux mon chapitre. Enfin, j'espère que ça vous plait. 

**Disclaimer.**

Rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.Rowling

**Résumé général**

Harry est parti dans un monde parallèle pour rejoindre sa Ginny et vivre normalement, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Rappel des personnages pour ceux qui ont tout oublié.**

Sirius Black est marié à Lily Evans. Ils ont quatre enfants : Allula à Griffondor, Cassiopée et Eridan les jumeaux une à griffondor l'autre à Serpentard (5eme année) et enfin la dernière Ascella (Poufsouffle première année).

Nous avons Remus en prof d'animaux magiques, Rogue en DCFM, Lily en enchantement, MacGonagall aidée de Hermione en métamorphose, Stanislas Durkemberg en professeur de potion et en professeur de soin Fany Fistang.

Nous avons le quatuor infernal : Cassiopée et Eridan, mais aussi Vélary et Marco

Dans la même classe de Harry nous avons : Ginny, Allula, Rose, Elisa, Marie, Grace, Brian, Peter, Jack, Francis, et Luke. Je vous fais grâce des noms de famille.

**Petites remarques qui peuvent aider**

Bon je me suis trompée dans l'emploi du temps mais j'ai la flême de changer, donc voilà le nouveau emploi de du temps :

Lundi Potion/animaux

Mardi Enchantement/métamorphose

Mercredi Enchantement/DCFM

Jeudi DCFM/Métamorphose

Vendredi Potion/Soins

**Résumé précédent**

Actuellement Harry vient de passer la première semaine. Il a eut un nombre incalculable de chocs.

(Ça c'est un résumé qui donne envie de lire la suite !)

**Chapitre 5**

**Harry, l'enfant martyris**

Harry se réveilla d'assez bonne humeur. On était Samedi, il avait passé la première semaine, celle qui était toujours la plus difficile. ****

Il se leva et quitta sa chambre assez tôt comparée à ces camarades. Il mangea tranquillement dans la grande salle. Curieusement la scène des journaux dont Harry s'était finalement habitué, n'avait pas court pour le week-end.

Harry s'attela très vite à sa première tache qui était de trouver un remède pour les animaux. Il y passa la journée. Harry avait trouvé une sorte de potion qui agissait quatre heures et qui auscultait toute présence de son auras même la plus infime. Il était quant même passé par trois potions avant de réussir.

La première n'avait pas été assez forte. Aucun animal ne l'avait attaqué pendant l'heure.

La deuxième était au contraire un peu trop puissante. Il avait passé une heure dans la forêt interdite et s'était fait attaqué 37 fois. Il y avait même eut une sorte d'écureuil qui l'avait attaqué tellement il le croyait faible.

La dernière avait été le juste milieu. Harry était sur que c'était la bonne. Il voulait être un peu respecter mais pas trop. En effet, il ne fallait pas oublier que Harry voulait être vétérinaire. Il devait donc avoir un certain respect. Cette potion était la juste mesure.

Lorsque Harry eut fini avec cette potion, dont il nota consciencieusement les ingrédients et les quantités, il décida de s'aérer l'esprit. Il avait passé toute une journée dans une salle obscure et faisait a proprement parler peur tellement il avait mauvaise mine.

Harry s'étendit gaiement sous un arbre et réfléchi au devenir du Harry-Neuville, et a ce qu'il pourrait faire comme blague. Il voulait que sa première blague soit grandiose. Or comment faire une blague grandiose sans en être accusé, par personne.

Harry avait déjà quelques critères pour sa blague. Premièrement il voulait que toute la grande salle soit touchée. Mais il ne pouvait passer par les elfes de maison car il serrait bien trop voyant que la blague était préméditée. Et sa présence parmi les elfes de maisons éveillerait beaucoup de questions. Un autre moyen était de mettre une poudre dans une lettre. Harry pourrait l'ouvrir et elle se disperserait sur toute la salle. Mais restait les effets qu'elle ferait et surtout pourquoi Harry recevrait une telle lettre. Une enveloppe qui viendrait de qui? , pourquoi ? , comment ? , enfin toutes les questions indispensables pour se rendre aussi innocent que possible.

Frustré, Harry n'arrivait pas à déboucher sur quelque chose d'intéressant. Soit il passait par la nourriture, soit pour une lettre. Mais dans les deux cas il ne savait pas comment se justifier. Et il voulait une blague grandiose. C'était une décision des plus enfantine, mais quitte à être un Neuville il voulait l'être royalement.

N'aboutissant sur rien, il se décida cependant à se créer une salle pour pouvoir être tranquille.

Il l'a pris non loin de son dortoir et s'amusa comme un petit fou à la décorer. Les ingrédients nécessaire à ses blague il irait le chercher le lendemain tranquillement

Le soir venu il se rendit dans la salle commune pour prendre son souper. Il s'assit à coté de Peter, en face de Ginny.

_Quitte à en profiter, autant se mettre en face de ma belle Ginny._

- Coucou Harry, on ne t'as pas vu de la journée tu faisais quoi ? demanda gentiment Allula

Harry avait prévue la question. Il avait longtemps hésiter a travaillé toute la journée éveillant les soupçons puis avait trouvé une raison des plus solides pour éviter toute suspicion.

- J'ai voulu découvrir un peu le château et je me suis perdu.

Ils faisaient tous des yeux ronds, même Rose.

_Tient elle est plus souvent avec eux que je ne le pensai _songea Harry après avoir remarqué la présence de Rose_. Il faut absolument que je l'a situe. Je n'arrive toujours pas à savoir si c'est une simple amie ou une très bonne amie._

Harry retourna cependant à ces moutons ne voulant pas les faire attendre. Pour cela il prit un air désolé.

- Toute la journée demanda Brian

- Oui, je sais il n'y a que moi pour être dans un tel pétrin.

- Mais non, Harry, c'est arrivé à tous le monde au début, mais la tu es le seul nouveau de septième année alors tu ne t'en rend pas compte. C'est tout rassura Peter.

Les autres acquiescèrent gentiment. Même sa Ginny.

- Merci ça me rassure.

- Alors tu as vu quoi comme pièce intéressante demanda soudain une autre voix derrière lui.

- Bonjours Cassiopée.

- Appelle moi Cassy tout le monde m'appelle comme ça. Alors tu as découvert quoi, car ça m'intéresse grandement. Marco m'a dit qu'un jour il avait vu une salle remplie de fa..fleurs.

- Qu'allait tu dire ma chère petite sœur demanda sournoisement Allula, Fa….quoi, ne serait se pas Farce, le mot que tu allais dire.

- Mais non, que vas tu inventer ma chère grande sœur.

Le ton de Cassiopée ne trompa personne.

- C'est vrai demanda Ginny, s'il existe une telle salle, les jumeaux ne l'ont pas trouvé en tout cas. Tu en vu une comme ça Harry ?

- Heu non je m'en serrai rappelé.

Tous affichaient un air déçu.

- De toute façon, il ne saurait pas retrouver la salle rajouta Brian.

- Cassy s'assit à coté de Harry. C'est pas grave tu as du voir des salles intéressantes. Tu vois moi et d'autre (sous entendu le quatuor infernal) on voudrait faire un carte de Poudlard.

- et bien vous êtes pas rendu souffla Peter.

Cassy lui jeta un regard noir puis reprit son sourire de miel pour Harry.

- Alors tu pourrais me dire ce que tu as vu ?

- Heu et bien j'ai vu une salle rempli de pot de chambre.

- beurk

- Heu aussi une salle pleine d'armure.

- C'est pas normal d'avoir ça dans un château. S'écria Allula.

- Des armures de quelle époque demanda Peter.

- Pas maintenant Peter, Harry était en train de me donner un listing de se qu'il a vu. Les détails c'est pour plus tard.

- Une salle qui m'a beaucoup plus, c'est une salle avec plein de miroir et quand on regardait dedans on se voit plus vieux, plus gros, plus jeune, …. C'était assez sympa.

- Ah ouhais, ça peut m'intéresser s'esclaffa Cassiopée.

- Je croyais que l'on n'avait dit pas de détail.

- La ferme Peter.

- Avoue il t'a eut c'est tout rajouta Ginny.

- Bien si c'est comme ça je m'en vais, mais toi (elle désigna Harry) il faut que l'on ait une des discussions des plus sérieuses.

- Et tu n'aurais pas vu une salle représentant tout les peuples sur terre.

Tout le monde se retourna vers Rose.

- Alors demanda t elle gentiment, tu n'en aurait pas vu ?

- Heu non désolé. Ca ressemble à quoi ?

- C'est une salle ou tout les représentant de toutes les espèces pensantes existe. J'avais entendu une rumeur comme quoi elle existerait, ce n'est pas grave.

Harry voyait exactement de quelle salle elle parlait. C'était une salle magnifique une des plus belle de Poudlard, enfin selon lui. On pouvait, il est vrai, trouver toutes les espèces pensantes présentées sur terre, mais la magie de cette pièce était que l'on pouvait discuter avec elles et même si on était assez convainquant les convaincre de parler un peu de leurs peuples et où il se trouvait.

Harry aurait pu utiliser ça pour la guerre mais il s'y était oppos : pourquoi mettre en jeu des vies qui n'était pas responsable des agissements des êtres humains. Il avait déjà mêlé les elfes, ils ne pouvaient créer d'autres problèmes à ces peuplades qui étaient pacifiques. Il avait eut raison. Il avait tué Voldemort sans avoir besoin d'eux. C'était mieux ainsi. C'était cependant un des projets qu'il se réservait pour plus tard, parler et rencontrer ses différents peuples, juste pour les connaître sans rien attendre en retour.

Harry regarda Rose pendant que les autres essayaient de deviner ce que pouvait donner une salle comme ça.

Il y a quelque chose de différent avec elle, il en était persuadé. Il se concentra à nouveau. Puis cela lui sauta aux yeux. Il ne l'avait pas vu au départ car elle n'avait pas leur maintien, maintenant cette découverte faisait poser encore plus de questions à Harry. Que faisait une elfe ici à Poudlard. Ou plutôt une demi elfes. Son aura était trop en conflit, deux magies bien distinctes s'affrontait : les hommes et les elfes. Une aura réconfortante, mais à la fois forte. C'était très particulier comme situation. Il n'y avait que deux possibilités pour qu'elle se retrouve à Poudlard. Soit elle n'avait jamais vu ou même entendu parler de sa tribut, étant toujours cantonné au monde humain ce qui expliquerait le fait qu'elle ne possède pas leur maintien, soit elle le faisait exprès et là elle devait être très forte. Se pourrait il qu'elle soit une elfe en mission. Il avait entendu dans son monde qu'une elfe était à Poudlard pour voir si leurs peuples devaient ou non prendre part à la guerre. Leur messager était mort pendant le cortège macabre. Pourquoi pas dans ce monde ci aussi ?

Harry ne connaissait pas son visage. S'il elle était le messager cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose. Les deux hypothèses se tenaient. Il avait cependant un penchant pour la deuxième. Mais Harry ne voulait pas tirer de conclusions trop hâtives. Ce n'étaient que des hypothèses. Il devrait cependant se méfier d'elle elle pourrait découvrir plus facilement sa force. Il devrait aussi vérifier s'il n'y avait pas d'autres cas dans Poudlard.

Lorsque Harry émergea de ses pensées des plus Dumbledoriennes, il remarqua que la discussion avait dérivé sur une possible salle remplie de farces et bonbons.

_Cette salle n'existe pas, mais ma salle va de toute façon bientôt devenir comme cela._

Harry émit un léger sourire.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait sourire toi.

- Oh j'imaginais que dans une sale comme ça je serais sûrement devenu tout de suite vert à pois rose avec des oreilles énormes car j'aurais pas pu évité de m'en mettre partout.

_Et le prix du meilleur menteur est attribué à Harryyyyyyy Potterrrrrrrr !!!_

- Des oreilles énorme c'est une idée.

Tous se retournèrent vers la personne qui avait parlé. C'était Eridan.

_Décidemment !_

- Et oui je vous espionne depuis tout à l'heur. Cassy m'a dit qu'il y avait une discussion des plus importante pour notre disons association et qu'elle s'était fait grillée.

Tous avaient le sourire aux lèvres sauf Allula, enfin elle essayait de le cacher.

- Tu n'as pas honte de nous espionner.

- Pas quand c'est pour le bien de mes camarades. Des longues oreilles quelle idées fantastique.

- Je suis désolé Eridan mais mes frères en ont déjà crée.

- Fichtre, encore un fois devancé par ces satanés jumeaux. Mais nous les vaincrons.

Puis aussi vite qu'il était apparu il parti avec un air de conquérant.

- Sans vouloir te vexer Loula (surnom affectif de Allula de la part de Brian) Des fois, je dis bien des fois, je trouve très frères et sœurs un peu bizarre.

- Si ce n'est qu'un peu, c'est que tu ne l'es connais pas encore assez. Hier je les ai vu tous les quatre, ils essayait de taper avec un révéliroir (une sorte de bâton qui peut dire s'il y a quelque chose derrière les murs). Ils essayaient tout les centimètre pour voir s'il n'y avait pas de passage secret. Je suis revenu deux heures plus tard ils y étaient encore. Mais cette fois ci ils disaient plein de phrases pour essayer de trouver le mot de passe d'un soit disant passage secret. J'ai du les forcer à rentrer sinon ils allaient dépasser le couvre feu. Je crois qu'ils sont irrécupérables. Cette carte de Poudlard leur monte à la tête.

- Ca dépend pour qui. Mes, frères les trouvent très prometteur.

- Oui, c'est vrai que si on les compare à tes frères.

-hey

- désolé.

- C'est pas grave, de toute façon tu t'y habitueras, et même que tu apprécieras à la fin.

- ah non pas question.

Son ton se voulait ferme mais tous avaient compris qu'elle avait déjà succombé. Il s gardèrent cependant le silence et se mirent en route vers leur salle commune.

Harry ne savait pas trop quoi faire on était Samedi soir, mais il sentait qu'il était encore une gène pour le groupe. C'est pourquoi il ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps. Il prétexta qu'il était fatigué et alla se coucher.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin Harry alla très tôt acheter ses fournitures. Certains pourraient penser que Harry ne trouverait rien le dimanche, mais ce que Harry recherchait était des farces et attrapes et le seul magasin concerné était Zonko. Or les enfants étant libre surtout le week-end, celui-ci ouvrait ses portes le plus longtemps possible. Harry modifia légèrement son apparence puis acheta tant, que de mémoire de vendeur c'était « du jamais vu ». Ce qui aurait pu se traduire aussi par : Harry a dévaliser le magasin. Enfin, tous ça pour dire que Harry passa une partie de sa matinée à acheter puis ranger ce qu'il avait acheté en vue de sa fabuleuse blague qu'il ne trouvait toujours pas cela dit.

Après avoir terminé sa « salle au farces », Harry alla aux cuisines chercher des éléments dont il aurait peut être besoin.

- Bonjour les elfes, puis-je avoir un assortiment de nourriture s'il vous plaît.

Pendant que Harry regardait les deux elfes s'afférer, une voix l'interpella.

- Harry ! Mais que fait Harry dans les cuisines. Il n'est pas content de notre travail s'enquit Figty inquiète.

- Au contraire, Figty, votre travail est toujours irréprochable et inimitable. Je n'ai jamais compris comment vous faisiez d'ailleurs ?

- C'est notre devoir d'être irréprochable sur notre travail, nous ne serrions plus de vrais elfes sinon.

- Et bien je dois dire que vous faites tous honneur aux elfes, alors. Je ne mange jamais aussi bien qu'à Poudlard.

Tous les elfes avaient pris une teinte rosée.

Les deux elfes étaient revenu de leurs expéditions et donnaient leurs butins à Harry.

- Bien je vous laisse à vos occupations alors, ce fut un plaisir de vous revoir Miss Figty.

Harry allait prendre congé lorsque Figty l'interpella pour la seconde fois.

- Est-ce que… Harry…. serait intéressé de venir au mariage de Figty. Ce serait un honneur pour…

Harry ne la laissa pas finir.

- Bien sur, et c'est moi qui en serait honorer. Tu te marie avec Herzo, c'est bien ça ?

- Oui, Figty est très heureuse, ça fait longtemps que Figty rêve de se marier avec Herzo.

- Et bien je crois que Herzo doit aussi se rendre compte de sa chance.

- Ohohoh fit d'une toute petite voix Figty vous êtes trop gentil.

- Quand cela se passera t il ?

- Dans quatre semaines, cependant je vous le rappellerais.

- Bien, nous faisons ainsi alors. Bonne journée Figty, bonne journée rajouta Harry à l'intention des autres elfes.

_Un mariage elfe de maison. **Quelle horreur**._ Harry se rappelait encore du mariage de Dobby, il n'avait pas mangé pendant les trois jours qui suivirent et encore, il n'avait pas pu bouger pendant deux jour tellement il était nauséeux. Dumbledore lui avait fait remarqué gentiment d'ailleurs qu'un mariage d'elfe de maison vous mettait toujours chaos pendant une petite semaine. C'était pire que le sort stupefix. Arme redoutable que Voldemort ignorait. Apres cette jolie remarque Harry avait essayé de rire mais n'y était même pas arrivé. Ill fallait qui se prépare un sort sinon il n'allait jamais s'en sortir. Un mariage elfe de maison une fois dans sa vie ça suffit. Il fallait absolument qu'il trouve une parade.

Harry retourna passablement démotivé dans la grande salle. Surtout qu'il devait aussi se résigner à faire de fausses recherches pour des devoirs enfantins. Enfin un après midi des plus ennuyeux. Vive demain !

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Nous étions Mardi matin. Harry avait réussi avec succès son cours d'animaux magique avec Lupin. Harry en avait été ravi et avait même perçu une certaine méfiance partir de Remus. Son Lundi s'était passé de la façon la plus parfaite qu'il soit.

_Reste plus qu'a ce que ce soit la même chose aujourd'hui. _

La journée d'aujourd'hui s'annonçait un peu plus difficile avec le retour du cours tant attendu d'enchantement, c'est à dire le cours avec sa mère.

_Harry je te sens bien parti. Tu arrive à dire mère, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas. Apres le cap « dire le mot mère pour qualifier madame Black » je crois que plus rien n'est impossible._

- Alors pas trop effrayé de commencer un cours avec ma mère.

- Non, non. De toute façon, la dernière fois, ça n'avait pas grand chose avoir avec elle s'était juste la fatigue.

- oui, oui fit Ginny.

- C'est vrai argumenta Harry, mais alors pas du tout convaincant.

- Dans ce cas un conseil Harry fit malicieusement Peter arrête de massacrer le bout de ton échappe, il manque déjà la moitié de la frange, que tu as méticuleusement arraché sur le trajet.

_Oh non. Je vais jamais y arriver_

- Heu merci.

Ils se retinrent tous de rire par politesse et Harry alla s'installer la où il pouvait c'est à dire devant.

- Bonjours tout le monde.

_Jusque la je tiens. Jusque la je tiens_

Bien je vois que monsieur Potter est de retour. Bon retour parmi nous monsieur Potter.

_Jusque la je tiens. Jusque la je tiens. Harry répond lui, mais ne parle surtout pas, tu vas encore paraître pour un imbécile._

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Bien aujourd'hui nous allons continuer ce que nous avons commencé la dernière fois.

Harry commença à s'entraîner comme tous les autres.

_Jusque la je tiens. Jusque la je tiens._

_Bien si je m'entraîne comme ça, je vais réussir le cours. Je me fixe sur ce que je dois faire._

Monsieur Potter, vous vous trompez dans l'intonation de la formule il faut dire Fermêntâaa et non Fermenta.

- Heu oui madame. Fermêntâaa.

- Non, non vous ne faites pas le bon geste. Vous devez fixer la baguette comme cela.

Lily prit la main de Harry et le dirigea.

_Pauuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

_Au secouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurrr !_

Le cerveau de Harry était en mode arrêt total.

_Sa mère lui tenait la main. Sa mère lui tenait la main. Sa mère lui tenait la main. Sa mère lui tenait la main. Sa mère lui tenait la main. Sa mère lui tenait la main. Sa mère lui tenait la main. Sa mère lui tenait la main._

Lily sentit le malaise de l'élève. Celui-ci regardait sa main comme si c'était la dernière merveille du monde ou bien la pire des choses sur cette terre.

_Cet enfant à un blocage des qu'on le touche_ pensa Lily. _Il faudrait que j'en parle à Albus. C'est très rare et souvent significatif d'abus sexuel. Sûrement sa mère._

Lily n'insista pas. Elle prétexta de s'éloigner. Elle avait malheureusement remarqué que cela suffisait parfois à l'élève pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle l'éviterait pendant tout le cours. Elle espérait que cela suffirait. Il ne manquait plus qu'il lui fasse une nouvelle crise. Que sait ce qu'un enfant abusé ou pire même pourrait faire. Lily n'osa même pas imaginer ce que cet enfant aurait pu subir pour avoir un tel blocage.

- Monsieur Potter ce n'est pas encore ça, mais continuer.

Puis elle s'éloigna.

Harry mis bien 10 minutes à se rendre compte que sa mère ne lui touchait plus la main. Mais ne cessait de se dire intérieurement :

_Elle m'a touché, elle a la peau douce, c'est ma mère, elle m'a touché, elle …._

Il se dépêcha cependant de faire le sort pour faire croire qu'il s'était exercé pendant les 10 minutes.

Lorsque le cours se termina, Lily remarqua avec tristesse que sa méthode avait march : Harry était plus calme. Elle devait absolument en parler à Albus.

Lorsque le cours se termina, Harry était des plus satisfait. Il avait survécu au cours de sa mère sans que personne ne se rende compte de son malaise. Il y avait bien eut ce passage de la main, mais il s'était reprit. Comme quoi lorsque l'on veut, on peut. Mission « supporter le cours de ma mère » réussit. Succès total !

Sur cette note joyeuse, Harry alla manger et continua sa tentative de rapprochement de sa Ginny.

_Dernière étape : être avec Ginny._

- Et bien Harry, il semblerait que ce cours ce soit mieux passé que la dernière fois. Fit Ginny

- Oui je crois que c'était le trac, cette matière m'a toujours fait un effet bœuf.

- Oui, et puis tu as de la chance, ma mère n'est presque pas venue te voir. C'est bizarre

- Ah

Harry ne trouvait rien à redire. Lily ne l'avait pas ennuyé. Et si c'était parce que… non,…. Il voulait bien croire qu'il avait un lien avec elle mais de là a ce qu'elle ressente instinctivement ce lien maternelle, c'était quant même incroyable. Enfin tout est possible. Rien n'est impossible avec la magie.

Harry était sur son petit nuage. Il était dans un monde ou sa mère le reconnaissait ou enfin presque, sa Ginny s'inquiétait pour lui ou enfin presque et ou personne ne l'embêtait avec de affaire d'Etat ou des prophéties.

Il resta sur son petit nuage pendant le cours de MacGonagall, Harry n'arrivait pas à enlever son sourire, et s'était même autorisé un petit cours avec Hermione.

-Miss Granger, venez vous occuper de Mr Potter, il en a besoin et je ne peux plus perdre autant de temps.

Au moins cette phrase avait le mérite d'être clair. Mais bon, il la cherchait un peu. Cela faisait déjà 5minutes qu'il essayait de transformer un verre et tout le monde l'attendait. Enervé au plus au point, il semblerait que Minerva est relégué Harry au fond de la classe, avec Hermione, pour qu'elle puisse avancer avec le reste de la classe.

Minerva confia à Hermione :

- Il a un problème de visualisation.

- Bien Harry fit elle avec un minuscule mais alors vraiment indiscernable sourire. On va essayer de voir ce qui ne va pas.

- Fromage-fero

Harry essayait de transformer une éponge en fromage. Une sourie devait en tester le goût par la suite. S'il elle n'avait pas mal au ventre, c'était gagné.

- Bien tu prononces bien, et tu manies bien la baguette. L'erreur qu tu fais c'est que tu ne visualise pas assez le fromage.

_Bien sur, l'erreur qu'il commettait était une erreur de visualisation. Il adorait cette erreur car un professeur avait beau faire tout ce qu'il pouvait il ne pouvait jamais l'aider pour cette étape. Et c'était bien sur aussi une de meilleure façon de faire enrager les profs._

- Heu

Harry recommença en ayant l'air des plus concentré. Ce qui donna une mi-éponge-mi-fromage qui puait le fromage.

Hermione mit en vitesse un sort de rafraîchissement et évita de se pincer le nez pour éviter de vexer son élève.

Harry se délectait de la situation

Il refit trois ou quatre mélanges dans le même genre. En fait Harry au fur et à mesure du cours avait changé d'objectif. Au début il voulait seulement embêter Hermione et Minerva. Cependant après sa 5eme tentative et le fait que Hermione répétait toujours le même discours Harry du admettre que Hermione était un piètre professeur. Elle connaissait certes par cœur le charme à faire, le mouvement les paroles, il était même persuader qu'elle était capable de le décrire au millimètre près. Le problème était qu'elle n'arrivait pas à cerner l'élève, elle était trop distante, elle ne s'adaptait pas à lui. Intuitivement elle lui demandait de s'adapter à elle. Elle devait devenir un peu plus psychologue. Le problème de visualisation était le problème parfait pour ça. Harry se demandait même si Minerva n'avait pas vu elle aussi ce problème.

- Je ne comprends pas. Affirma Harry. Je ne visualise pas comment est l'objet.

- Et bien répéta inlassablement Hermione tu ferme les yeux, tu…

- Non, ça tu me la déjà dit mais j'y arrive pas.

…

Silence.

…

Harry attendit. Hermione était affolé et il le voyait.

_Ce n'est pas en une journée, qu'il arriverait à la changer._

- Mon prof d'avant il me donnait des trucs pour y arriver. J'ai toujours eut du mal. Ca et l'enchantement. J'y arriverais pas…

- Non, non, faut pas dire ça affirma gentiment Hermione. On y passera l'année s'il le faut mais je trouverais un moyen.

Et Hermione commença un autre discours des plus pompeux, avec une phrase presque identique à la précédente en ayant seulement changé certains mots par des synonymes.

_Et bien c'est pas gagn_.

Lorsque le cours se termina. Hermione avait fait des très beau discours, mais n'avait toujours pas compris que Harry demandait une méthode moins formelle, plus adaptée au difficulté de l'élève, enfin ses fausses difficultés. Il pouvait vraiment être machiavélique des fois. Il l'avait fait tourné en bourrique pendant une heure. Mais si elle n'avait pas trouvé le moyen de l'aider elle n'avait jamais abandonnée et ne s'était jamais énervé. Ce métier était fait pour elle mais il lui manquait quelque chose qui ne s'apprenait pas dans les livres.

Harry sortit en dernier et pu entendre Hermione éclater en sanglot devant Minerva, lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait pas réussit. Harry se sentit coupable, mais c'était un bien pour un mal. Il entendit cependant Minerva la consoler.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Hermione, on est tous passé par la. C'est une chose difficile à trouver, mais après elle ne vous quitte plus. Vous êtes fait pour enseigner, il vous manque l'expérience. Je suis sur que vous allez trouver.

Hermione se calma. Harry se sentait un peu plus soulagé.

- Dis donc jeune homme ce n'est pas bien d'écouter au porte.

Harry se retourna brusquement.

Il avait juste devant lui un Dumbledore avec un faux air de méchant.

- Heu, c'est juste que ….elle paraissait gentille, je veux dire la jeune professeur heu

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui et elle a essayé de m'apprendre un peu, mais j'ai pas réussi et j'ai eut peur qu'elle ne soit fâchée alors…

Son excuse était bidon, complètement tarte. Il pouvait trouver des trucs tellement bidon des fois. Pourtant ce n'était pas loin de la réalité. Harry prit un air attristé et coupable en espérant donner du poids à ses paroles. Seulement Dumbledore le regardait avec un air triste. Pas du tout ce qui était prévu.

- Tu as peur qu'elle soit fâchée ?

- Heu et bien un peu, elle avait l'air gentille quand même.

- C'est la seule raison mon garçon ?

_Mais ou voulait il en venir ?_

Il l'emmena à sa surprise dans la salle d'a coté pour lui parler plus tranquillement.

-Harry fit le plus doucement Dumbledore.

Harry se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le regarde dans les yeux comme ça. Surtout Albus, il n'arrivait jamais à lui mentir. Et lui n'utilisait cette méthode que quand il y avait quelque chose de grave.

- Est ce que tu à peur que Hermione te fasse quelque chose ?

- Heu

Harry était de plus en plus perdu.

- Ecoute mon garçon, Mme Black m'a expliqué qu'elle pensait que tu n'avais peut être pas eut une enfance heureuse.

Comment avait elle devinée ça ? Un lien l'unissait peut être à sa mère, mais là c'était plus du domaine de clairvoyance. Le lien pouvait il être aussi fort ? Harry décida de prendre quelque réserve. Si c'était ce qu'il pensait alors sa mère avait plus ou moins découvert qui il était. Harry se sentit tout à coup plus vulnérable et en même temps plus calme, presque heureux. Si sa mère l'avait découvert et s'inquiétait, elle pourrait peut-être être sa mère. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour tout de suite, mais il pourrait le cacher à ses autres enfants puis ils s'habitueraient à lui. Ils formeraient une grande famille.

L'espoir venait de naître en Harry.

Un espoir fou.

Harry était perdu dans ses pensées.

- Mon garçon, mon garçon a tu été violenté ou quelqu'un à il voulu de toucher d'une façon bizarre ?

Harry revint tout de suite à la réalité.

- QUOI

- Je te demande Harry si tu as été abusé ou frappé. N'ai pas honte de le dire. Il n'y a rien de mal à le dire Harry si…

- Non, non, rien de tous ça.

Harry était tombé bien de haut. Les larmes lui venaient. En une fraction de seconde son rêve était partit, son beau rêve, si proche….

En une seule fraction de seconde…

Devant la mine perdue de Harry, Dumbledore insista

-Tu es sur Harry ? Mme Black m'a relaté un fait assez étrange, tu aurais comment dire été effrayé, lorsqu'elle aurait touché ta main. Tu ne dois pas avoir honte Harry. Tu peux tout me dire, je ne te punirais pas.

- Non professeur ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'ai rien subit de traumatisant dans ma vie. J'ai perdu mes parents quant j'étais jeune mais mon oncle et ma tante ont été merveilleux avec moi, ils ont été comme mes vrai parents.

Comme ça lui coûtait de dire cela. Il devait cependant rattraper son erreur du matin. Il rajouta :

- Ce matin, ce qui m'a perturbé, c'est que ma maman était prof d'enchantement, alors comme j'ai jamais eut, enfin j'avais un précepteur qui faisait toute les matière en même temps, pas un seul prof comme ma maman. Elle est, elle fait le même métier que ma maman et j'arrive pas à … enfin vous comprenez….

- Continue mon garçon…

- Je me demande seulement : Est ce que ma maman aurait été comme ça ? Elle a les mains douces madame Black et elle est gentille. C'est la mère d'Allula, je sais bien mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de vous comprenez monsieur.

_Et je rajoute un petit air suppliant pour parachevez mon œuvre._

- Bien sur mon garçon je comprends. Tu aurais du me le dire tout de suite.

- Je savais pas que ça fera ça.

Albus se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Bien j'en parlerais au professeur Black.

_Prendre un air horrifier._

- Non ne t'inquiète pas c'est qu'elle se faisait du soucis.

- Je comprends, mais ça va passer, c'est juste qu'il faut que je m'habitue.

- Bien l'affaire est close alors, mais n'hésite pas à en parler à moi ou tout autre enseignant si tu en as besoin ou bien encore à l'infirmière.

_Petit acquiescement pour finir son magnifique mensonge_

Dumbledore s'éloigna de la salle.

_Et c'est gagn_.

Mais Harry n'avait pas l'humeur à se féliciter de son mensonge.

_Merde_ s'écria Harry, _je suis vraiment trop con. Comment j'ai pu croire une seconde qu'elle ressentirait un lien mère fils, comme si la magie permettait ça. Je suis vraiment trop stupide_

Harry était en colère, en colère contre lui même. Il était censé être le plus puissant des sorciers et il se comportait comme un gamin. Toute la journée, il l'avait passé a rêver tout éveillé. Il fallait qu'il arrête de se leurrer. Je suis dans un monde parallèle pour être avec Ginny. Il faut que j'arrête de vouloir trop de choses. Je ne dois rien attendre des autres. Seule Ginny peut m'apporter ce que j'ai besoin et là avec mes bêtises c'est vraiment mal parti.

Je dois tirer un trait sur toute la famille black. Fini, seule Ginny compte.

Après cette magnifique remontrance faite à lui même, Harry décida d'aller manger.

Seulement, il n'arriva jamais dans la salle. Sur le trajet il s'aperçu qu'une petite fille pleurait dans une salle vide, et pas n'importe qu'elle petite fille.

Toutes les bonnes résolutions de Harry étaient parties en fumée. La famille Black ne le connaissait peut- être pas, mais lui les considérait tout de même comme sa famille. Et la petite fille qui pleurait n'était autre que la petite Ascella.

Harry ne pris même pas la peine de parler il s'assit discrètement à coté d'elle puis la pris dans ses bras. Elle le regarda un instant et résista puis se pelotonna dans ses bras pour pleurer à chaudes larmes.

Ses pleures durèrent longtemps et ne s'arrêtèrent que lorsque la jeune fille n'avait plu la force de pleurer.

Harry sorti gentiment un mouchoir et le lui donna.

- Tiens ça t'aidera à chasser ses vilaines larmes.

- Merci.

- Alors petite Ascella, pourquoi pleure tu ainsi ? Quelqu'un t'as fais des misères, parce que si c'est le cas, je vais aller le voir et lui faire regretter.

Un uppercut, puis un droit et puis…

Harry mimait difficilement ses gestes tout en gardant un bras autour de la jeune fille. Ce qui donnait un ensemble de plus pittoresque.

Devant les rires légers de la jeune fille, Harry se permit une remarque :

C'est assez grossier comme gestes, mais sur le feu de l'action je serais capable de faire ça bien, c'est vrai, mais je suis sur que je pourrais même le mettre chaos d'un coup.

- Toi, que tout le monde considère comme le plus maladroit de tout Poudlard ?

Ascella mit sa main devant sa bouche et exprima un air horrifié. Les larmes lui revenaient.

- Je suis désolé,…je

- Non petite Ascella je ne suis pas fâché. J'ai depuis longtemps admis que j'étais légèrement maladroit. Enfin très maladroit.

Son sourire revint.

- Tu sais je suis assez surpris que cette rumeur soit déjà là, souvent c'est après deux ou trois semaines que les gens comprennent, il faut dire que j'ai peut être commencé l'année assez fort. Mais tu veux connaître un secret petite Ascella ?

Elle acquiesça.

- Je ne fais rien pour lutter contre ça. Je trouve qu'il vaut mieux rire de moi que d'avoir peur. Quant dis tu ?

- Je crois que j'aimerais pas qu'on rigole de moi, mais encore moins qu'on ait peur de moi.

- Et puis ça a un autre avantage ?

- Lequel ?

- Et bien, avoir une réputation de maladroit, m'aide pour plaire au fille.

Ascella le regarda sceptique puis éclata de rire.

- Si, si je suis sur que malgré ma maladresse, je suis attendrissant.

Ascella ne cessait de rire.

- Tu vas me vexer là.

Elle se remit à rire encore plus.

- Bon je crois que je peux jeter ma méthode de drague alors. Je n'aurais aucune chance avec les filles. Harry prit une air théâtral des plus comique : Ma vie est finie.

Puis Harry la prit en pitié et lui laissa le temps de reprendre son souffle.

- Merci Harry je crois que je vais mieux.

- Ou alors ma maladresse est peut être un atout pour remonter le moral des jeunes filles en détresse.

Elle le regarda pensive puis lui fit un merveilleux sourire.

- Alors fit il plus hésitant tu veux bien me raconter tes tracas. Je pourrais peut être les résoudre. Je crois que ma maladresse est aussi un atout pour résoudre tous les problèmes possibles.

- Je suis pas douée, et la seule matière que je réussisse c'est l'enchantement et un peu la métamorphose. Les autres ils disent que c'est du favoritisme. Que je suis pas une vraie sorcière, que je suis ici que parce que je suis une fille de prof, et que sinon on m'aurais déclarée … cracmole.

Et bien elle avait exactement le problème inverse de lui. Des parents qui vous aiment, et qui créent un lien dont les autres élèves sont jaloux. Elle avait la famille qu'il rêvait et c'était pour elle un handicap. Comme quoi ce n'était pas facile d'être heureux sur cette terre. Lui aussi connaissait la différence, et le regard jaloux des autres. Pour une petite de 11 ans se n'était pas facile.

- Tu sais j'avais une amie qui allait à l'école et qui était la meilleure et tout le monde était jaloux d'elle. Toi c'est pareil. Ils sont jaloux parce que tu as une maman et un papa formidables et que tu es douée dans cette matière. Il faut pas que tu en ai honte tu sais. Et ça prouve bien que tu es une jolie petite sorcière et non une cracmole . Et puis tu sais ma maman était aussi prof d'enchantement, ça fait un point commun qu'on a. Seulement, moi, je suis très très nul dans cette matière. J'aurais beaucoup aimé être très doué pour que ma maman soit fière de moi. Je suis sur que ta maman t'aime très fort et doit être très fière de toi. Ce qui compte, c'est que les gens que tu aimes t'aiment en retour, et non ce que des gens jaloux et méchant disent. Et tu vois moi je te connais pas depuis longtemps mais je trouve que tu es une mignonne petite sorcière fort prometteuse. Si j'avais ton age je serais follement amoureux de toi.

Elle se mit à rougir fortement.

- On fait un pacte d'accord ? Je t'aide pour tes devoirs et en échange tu me dis tout tes tracas quant tu en as envie.

- C'est pas du juste, tu gagnes rien.

- Quoi je gagne rien moi fit outré Harry. Je gagne une petite sœur moi. Et puis je compte bien que tu vas m'aider à gagner le cœur de celle que j'aime. Mais il faut que ça reste secret.

Ascella prit un air de conspirateur.

- C'est qui ton amoureuse.

- Il faut d'abord que tu scelles le pacte. Es tu d'accord.

- Je suis d'accord, alors c'est qui.

- Et bien c'est Ginny Weasley.

- Ohhhh

- Mais faut pas le dire c'est un secret. Comme ça on se garde nos secret l'un pour l'autre.

Ascella acquiesça très sérieusement.

Cet épisode avait achevé de détruire toutes les barrières qu'il y avait entre Harry et Ascella. Celle-ci était si timide habituellement, mais elle avait réussit à s'ouvrir à lui. Harry était vraiment heureux. L'événement avec sa mère lui avait vraiment fait mal et pouvoir se rapprocher de la petite Ascella lui réchauffait le cœur. Il trouvait en quelque sorte un début de famille.

Lorsqu'il eurent finit de parler le repas était depuis longtemps fini. Les deux compères rentrèrent tranquillement au dortoir puis allèrent se coucher.

Harry souffla un bon coup.

Aujourd'hui comme depuis une semaine sa journée avait été lourde en émotion.

Fini

Voilà.   
J'espère que ça vous a plu.

J'ai décidé de remettre des titres potables. Ca commençait à m'énerver de mettre à la question….

Enfin je remercie mes trois reviewers du chapitre 4bis :

Voldicheri : et bien voici la suite. J'espère qu'elle t'a plu

Fandjo : et bien, sans trop me trahir, je pense que je vais faire un truc dans ce genre. Je ne sais pas exactement si ce sera les vêtements mais oui. Mais pas trop tôt j'ai d'autre chose à faire faire à Harry avant. (air de conspirateur).

Lysbeth-Beriawen : Moi aussi je trouve ça trop mignon qu'il lui court après. Enfin le dénouement c'est TOP SECRET. Mais je peux te dire qu'il a pas fini d'en baver. -

Je remercie tous les autres reviewers et les silencieux.

Merci de m'avoir lue.

Le prochain chapitre ce sera (enfin) la blague de Harry. Promis, je ne me défilerais pas.

Voili, voilà, voilou.


	8. chapitre 6

Bonjour bonjour. Et voilà le chapitre 5bis plus communément appelé chapitre 6 car je me suis rendu compte que tous mes chapitres allaient se diviser en deux. Je pensais pas que j'allais écrire autant dans un même chapitre. 

Ah et je tiens à m'excuser pour l'orthographe de Neuville, mais je ne sais plus s'il y a un « u » ou non. Merci de votre compréhension.

**Disclaimer.**

Rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.Rowling

**Résumé général**

Harry est parti dans un monde parallèle pour rejoindre sa Ginny et vivre normalement, mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu.

**Rappel des personnages pour ceux qui ont tout oublié.**

Sirius Black est marié à Lily Evans. Ils ont quatre enfants : Allula à Griffondor, Cassiopée et Eridan les jumeaux une à griffondor l'autre à Serpentard (5eme année) et enfin la dernière Ascella (Poufsouffle première année).

Nous avons Remus en prof d'animaux magiques, Rogue en DCFM, Lily en enchantement, MacGonagall aidée de Hermione en métamorphose, Stanislas Durkemberg en professeur de potion et en professeur de soin Fany Fistang.

Nous avons le quatuor infernal : Cassiopée et Eridan, mais aussi Vélary et Marco

Dans la même classe de Harry nous avons : Ginny, Allula, Rose, Elisa, Marie, Grace, Brian, Peter, Jack, Francis, et Luke. Je vous fais grâce des noms de famille.

**Résumé précédent**

Et bien il ne s'est passé grand chose, Harry a du révélé que Lily lui faisait penser à sa mère et puis Rogue est gentil. (j'ai aucun talent pour faire les résumés). Et puis il y a une sorte de résumé dans le chapitre. **Chapitre ****6 alias 5bis** Neuville est n ! 

Dingdungdong.

Dingdungdong

Dingdungdong

Harry se leva machinalement avec Peter et Brian.

Par un miracle de chez les plus grand des miracles, Harry avait réussit à atteindre la grande salle. Il n'avait presque pas dormi cette nuit hanté par ses vieux souvenirs qui se rajoutaient à ses problèmes actuels.

**1** Ginny ne l'aimait toujours pas, mais bon en une semaine s'était à peu près normal.

**2** Sa mère n'était vraiment pas sa mère et ça quant vous le découvrez ça fait vraiment mal, sans parler du fait qu'elle le croyait battu.

**3** La petite Ascella se faisait harceler pas ses camarades et le voyait presque comme un grand frère (j'avoue c'est pas le plus gros de mes problèmes).

**4** Voldemort sévit toujours et risque d'empirer mes problèmes n1,2, et 3, sans compter le problème « papa » qui lui s'avère aussi très épineux.

**4 bis** le problème : Papa est un sûrement un mangemort.

**5** Le problème « Dumbledore va t il croire a tout mes bobard » étant lui aussi toujours présent.

**6** le reste qui ne pouvait pas s'énumérer sinon il fallait bien un an.

Et enfin l'apothéose

**7** Il se trouve dans un monde parallèle et il devra tôt ou tard l'expliquer aux autres dont Ginny. Problème qui remettra en cause les problèmes 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, et 6, ainsi que la totalité du monde magique.

Bref une nuit encore très instructive à ressasser les merveilleuses choses qui constituent ses tracas. Enfin cela n'était pas le plus cruel. Il avait dans la même nuit revécu la mort de ses amis et celle de Ginny. Dans une même nuit c'était rare. Et il avait toujours du mal à s'en remettre. Mais bon il survivrait. Il y avait sa Ginny.

Cependant la nuit blanche de Harry laissait des traces.

- Mon dieu Harry. Tu as une mine affreuse. S'exclama du fond du cœur Ginny.

_Est ce que j'ai dit que j'allai survivre ? Je crois que je vais même pas tenir la journée._

- Harry ça va s'inquiéta Allula.

- J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit.

- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie. Remarqua sur un ton neutre Rose.

- C'est encore le cours d'enchantement qu'on a aujourd'hui ?

_Rectification je crois que je vais même pas tenir jusqu'à la fin du repas._

- Tu sais c'est quand même bizarre d'être aussi allergique à l'enchantement. Rajouta Brian.

_C'est bon Brian n'en rajoute pas._

- Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie demanda Allula.

- Et voilà Allula l'infirmière qui se réveille. Se moqua gentiment Brian

Tous affichent un sourire sauf Harry, Rose et Allula. Cette dernière rougissait légèrement devant la remarque.

Harry lui bougonnait toujours.

- N'ai pas honte de toi Allula. Le soin c'est ta passion. Il faut jamais avoir honte des ses rêves. Affirma Rose avec conviction. Surtout que le tien est très beau.

Rose faisait un sourire à Allula qui le lui rendait avec un certain remerciement dans le regard.

- Tu as tout a fait raison Rose. Confirma Ginny

- Je disais pas ça méchamment fit Brian, vous savez tous que je suis fou de cette nana là.

Et il l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner.

C'était la première fois que Harry voyait Rose afficher un sourire, ou même un quelconque sentiment. Cette fille était vraiment bizarre. Elle ne s'exprimait que lorsque c'était vraiment nécessaire ou lorsqu'elle était en désaccord avec quelqu'un. Une sorte d'économie de mots. En tout cas elle était appréciée par les autres, ça Harry n'en doutait plus, et il avait aussi remarqué qu'elle était très estimée dans l'école pour sa beauté. Son cas était encore un mystère pour Harry. Cependant Harry était patient, et pas trop perturbé par ce petit mystère comparé aux **7** problèmes majeurs, surtout celui sur sa Ginny.

_Enfin ! _mot tout a fait approprié pour exprimer l'effet de lassitude de Harry et sa déprime du matin.

Harry se décida à aller à l'infirmerie juste avant d'aller en cours. Cela lui permettrait de rater un peu d'enchantement.

- Je vais aller à l'infirmerie.

Allula mima de se lever pour l'aider.

- Non reste ici, je vais juste aller voir si je peux avoir un tue-migraine.

Elle acquiesça très sérieusement

- Bien si c'est ce que tu veux.

- Bonjour Mme Pompom

- Bonjours Harry mais que fais tu là. Tu as cours dans cinq minutes non ?

- Et bien en fait c'est enchantement et …

- Je comprends. Dumbledore m'a prévenu.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

_Si Dumbledore commençait à dire à tout le monde ses bobards…_

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. C'est entre Toi, Lily, Dumbledore et moi. Je suis l'infirmière, alors il m'en a parlé, juste au cas où. Alors qu'est ce qui se passe exactement. Tu veux en parler ?

- Non, non, rien de tous ça c'est juste que j'ai pas vraiment dormit à cause de…enfin je crois que je suis un peu stressé et j'ai pas beaucoup dormi, alors j'ai mal à la tête. Je me demandais si vous aviez un tue-migraine.

- Oui bien sûr j'ai ça, mais si tu veux je te fais un mot d'excuse et tu dors un peu.

- C'est gentil mais je vais pas faire ça toute l'année. Je préfère affronter ça maintenant. Et puis les autres ils vont trouver ça suspect.

Mme Pompom le regardait avec des yeux de maman possessive.

- Bien je vais te donner un médicament. Le mieux, je crois c'est que tu en commande d'autres boites, comme ça tu pourras en prendre sans venir ici. Tiens je te donne le nom.

_Mais c'est t'y pas formidable. Ca y est j'ai mon excuse pour la lettre, il suffit de dire que je me suis trompé dans la commande. __Pompom je t'adore._

- Merci Mme Pompom.

Elle lui sourie puis ajouta.

- Oh C'est Pompom tout court Harry et n'hésite pas a venir si ça ne va pas. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter.

- Merci Mme Pompom.

- Ah tiens ton mot d'excuse.

Et bien ma journée ne s'annonce pas si horrible que ça. J'ai gagné 10 minutes sur l'enchantement et en plus j'ai trouvé mon excuse pour ma blague. Reste à savoir quoi.

Cependant Harry déchanta rapidement il lui restait quand même cours avec sa mère.

TOCTOC

- Entrez

Dit une voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille

- Heu j'étais à l'infirmerie et…

- C'est bon Harry je suis au courant, va t'asseoir.

Harry remarqua que sa mère et bien le regardait comme une mère.

_Merlin comme c'est dur. _

Elle sentit sa gêne et changea tout de suite son regard de direction.

- Bien je disais qu'il fallait bien appuyer sur la première syllabe. C'est le moment le plus cruciale dans l'incantation. L'accentuation doit porter au moment où la baguette est le plus haut dans le mouvement. Comme ça. Bien essayez chacun votre tour.

- Miss Domo… C'est bien mais vous devez soulevez un peu plus votre baguette.

- Mr Drung…. Bien mais avec des mouvements un peu plus fluides.

…

- Mr Potter…

Harry Fit un mouvement légèrement sec. Au moins dans cette matière n'avais t il pas besoin de se forcer à être moyen.

_Quoique là ça commence à devenir médiocre. _

Il était tellement stressé près de sa mère.

- Bien détendez vous et ça va aller.

- Miss Parker…

Harry revint à sa place. Il était passé et n'avait pas défailli. Il arrivait de plus en plus à s'habituer à sa mère seulement quant il sentait son regard sur lui ou un peu trop d'attention il disjonctait. C'était normal en soit. Sincèrement il avait déjà fait beaucoup de progrès par rapport à la semaine d'avant.

Le cours continua… Jusqu'à se terminer.

- Mr Potter restez je voudrais vous parler.

Harry attendit que tout le monde sorte puis s'avança jusqu'au bureau de sa mère.

- Ecoutez Harry, je voudrai m'excuser pour les accusations que j'ai portées à l'encontre de votre famille. J'ai appris par Albus Dumbledore les raisons de votre comportement et j'en suis navré.

Un temps passa.

- Harry j'aimerais savoir si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour te rendre plus facile se cours.

Harry se contenta de secouer la tête par la négative. Il avait la gorge noué.

_Je voudrais avoir une maman, une vrai, une qui me berce quand tout va mal, qui m'aime à chaque instant, je voudrais que tu saches._

_STOP_

_Harry tu vas te mettre à pleurer._

- Vous êtes sûr Mr Potter. Rien du tout ?

Harry se fit violence à lui même et parla d'une toute petite voix qui retransmettait pourtant toute l'émotion de son cœur.

- Je…C'est juste quand vous me regardez avec affection ou bien que vous me prenez la main. A ce moment la je…je peux pas m'empêcher de voir ma maman.

- Bien fit elle bouleversé. Je vais essayer de ne pas vous toucher, mais pour le regard ce sera plus difficile. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive.

Harry aurait du s'arrêter là, mais 17 ans sans une mère vous font dire des choses.

- NON, j'ai l'impression de revoir ma mère quand vous êtes près de moi, et je veux pas perdre ça.

- Il va bien falloir que vous travailler quant même. Et puis il ne faut pas rester dans les chimères Harry, c'est mal.

- Je sais, je vais arriver à me maîtriser. Vous avez vu j'ai tenu tout le cours, même quant j'était devant vous. J'y arriverais il me faut juste du temps.

Harry la suppliait presque.

- Bien Harry, mais je vais éviter les contact au début comme ça ce sera plus facile. Et si je vois des progrès j'agirais normalement. Ca te va ?

- Merci.

Harry sortit de la salle de classe.

_Pourquoi je ne me suis pas tu lorsqu'il le fallait. J'ai quémandé comme si j'étais un toutout. Je me fais honte._

Harry était écoeuré de ses agissements. Il avait beau se dire de ne pas penser à sa mère comme une mère, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Harry n'alla pas manger ce jour la, il ne voulait voir personne.

Il se contenta de se poser dans « sa salle des farces ».

Rien

Le silence.

Ce calme reposant.

Ne pas réfléchir.

Ne penser à rien.

Harry fit le vide et resta ainsi pendant tout son temps libre.

_Bon il est l'heure. Je dois y aller. Cours avce Rogue._

Harry se dirigea instinctivement dans les donjons, pour se rappeler cinq minutes après qu'il avait cours dans les tours. Il allait être en retard. Harry ne se pressa pas pour autant. Il en avait marre de courir partout et de ne rien avoir. Il était têtu, courageux, mais il avait le droit d'avoir le coup de blews.

Harry arriva avec 7 minutes de retard et pas du tout essoufflé. Il était calme, tranquille.

- Monsieur Potter que nous vaut l'honneur de votre présence alors que le cours est commencé depuis… 7 minutes maintenant.

Harry ne répondit rien sur le coup. Il se contenta de regarder le prof. Calme, serein, il était arrivé à un tel point de stress et de frustration qu'il n'avait plus envie de se battre.

Ne rien dire.

Le laisser parler.

_Harry ressaisit toi._

- Je me suis perdu. Harry avait pu dire ça sur le même ton que l'on annonce le décès de quelqu'un. Il était ailleurs.

Le professeur le regarda complètement surpris. Puis Harry alla s'asseoir.

- Ca fait 5 points en moins pour Griffondor.

Pas de réaction. Il n'en avait pas envie. Cependant Harry se força a jouer son rôle. Son rôle de petit étudiant pas très fort mais pas nul non plus : la moyenne quoi .

Pendant le cours Harry fit vagabonder ses pensées.

_C'est mieux ici. La salle est mieux que des donjons. On aurait pu s'écraser contre les murs dégoutant et sombres. Ici au moins il y de la lumière comme ça si vous vous scratcher contre le mur tout le monde le voit._

Ils étaient en train d'apprendre un sort de repousse. Certains y arrivaient mieux que d'autres. Harry prenait une certaine distance face à ce qu'il voyait. Cependant il en vint vite à s'amuser. Les élèves valdinguait dans le cours ce qui donnait un ballet des plus atypique.

_Ouille ça doit faire mal. Le poigné doit s'être brisé, à non, il arrive à le bouger, temps mieux. Mme Pompom sera contente, un malade en moins._

_Ouch celui-la a eut moins de chance._

- Mr Hunter, je n'ai pas dit d'attaquer dans le dos de l'adversaire. 10 points en moins pour Serpentard.

_10 point en moins pour Serpentard. Et c'est Rogue qui dit ça. J'aurais jamais cru ça. Ho mais ça dégénere entre les deux là._

- Miss Hudge et M Hunter qu'est ce que je viens de dire. Séparer vous, vous faites perdre 10 points à Serpentard chacun et vous avez une retenue. D'ici la fin du cours je ne veux plus vous entendre. Vos baguette s'il vous plait.

_Et bien, c'est ce qui s'appelle se faire sermonner. Severus est un vrai gendarme dans ce cours. Faut dire qu'il y une sacré tension entre les élèves. Et ils sont de le même maison. _

_Oh tiens les insultes fusent entre la même maison Serpentard et Griffondor. Les griffondor défende le Serpentard. Les Serpentard défendent l'autre Serpentard, enfin une majorité car certains restent à l'écart._

Harry regarda attentivement ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il redevint s'il ne l'était pas déjà, totalement sérieux lorsqu'il entendit :

- Sale mangemort

- Traître au sang pur.

- Assassin

- Amoureux des moldus.

_Et bien ça a le mérite d'être clair. Au moins ici, la rivalité entre maisons ils connaissent. Sauf qu'ici il y a aussi rivalité dans la maison même des Serpentards. _

- CA SUFFIT. TOUS A VOTRE PLACE. Vous avez gagné, nous n'allons faire que de la théorie.

- Mais…

- Je ne veux rien savoir. Ouvrez vos livres.

Le cours se termina silencieusement, ce qui arrangea bien Harry. Curieux, il en profita pour lire dans les pensées des deux protagonistes.

_Sale mangemort tu me le payeras , j'ai pas peur, tu vas payer pour Gaby, vous l'avez endoctrinée de force pour qu'elle vous obéisse, vous et tous ceux dans ton genre vous pouvez tous crever, j'suis pas comme vous moi, je suis peut être pas aussi courageux que Rogue ou même Eridan, mais je sais que je ne veux pas être mangemort. Merde ! Je veux pas finir en mangemort. J'y arriverais jamais tout seul. Je vais mourir ou être mangemort. Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?_

_Sale merde, Si tu crois que tu vas y réchapper. On a déjà eut ta sœur, et toi c'est une question de temps. Tu ne seras jamais assez fort pour nous résister. Tu es tous seul. Nous somme nombreux. Ceux derrière toi ont trop peur, ça va être un jeu d'enfant pour les rallier. Il ne reste plus que toi comme obstacle. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te briser. Sale…_

Bref, Harry aurait pu enrichir son langage d'insanités, cependant le message était clair. Les mangemorts recrutaient de force certains élèves. Et ceux ci se sentaient seul. Affaibli, il cédait aux injonctions des autres camarades ou était tête de turc. Harry devait absolument trouver une solution pour les aider. Se faire insulté par une autre maison passe, mais quand la menace vient de chez soit, c'est tout à fait différent. Et ce pauvre garçon qui ne voit même pas qu'il y a d'autres Serpentards dans le même cas que lui. Il faut que je trouve une solution….

_…Et la solution est toute trouvée. Je vais faire deux pierre deux coup. Une blague et montrer à certains Serpentard qu'ils ne sont pas seuls. Le seul truc c'est que ça ne pourra ce faire que par nourriture. C'est pas grave la poudre servira pour une prochaine fois. Ma blague va être grandiose._

Et avec un sourire tout à fait diablotin, Harry sortit du cours. Il avait retrouvé toute sa motivation. Il avait enfin trouvé une blague et il allait faire une bonne action. Que demander de plus ?

Harry mangea comme un loup se soir la. Sa fin le tiraillant maintenant que ses préoccupations étaient parties.

Il écouta que d'une oreille la discussion qui portait sur l'incident en cours de DCFM. Ils émettaient tous un avis sur qui était ou non mangemort et pourquoi ils se diputaient.

- Harry, tu en ais à ta troisième tarte. Et tu as déjà mangé deux poulets.

- Que veut tu ma chère Ginny, expliqua Allula il rattrape le fait qu'il n'a pas mangé ce midi.

- Oui mais la c'est impressionnant rajouta Peter. Il n'a même pas remarqué que ça fait cinq minutes qu'on le

regarde. Il continue à manger.

Harry finit sa dernière part puis se retourna vers eux.

- J'avais faim. J'ai le droit.

Tous acquiescèrent lentement devant le ton revendicatif de Harry.

- Harry tu semble un peu, comment dire se risqua Peter, un peu stressé ces derniers temps.

- Oui et j'ai remarqué que tu es resté longtemps avec ma mère. On t'a attendu pendant 5 minutes avant de se décider à partir. Qu'est ce qui c'est pass ?

Harry lança un de ses regards meurtriers, cependant il tomba sur Ginny et son regard se fit plus triste.

- Rien de spéciale.

- Oui c'est ça comme si on allait te croire rajouta Brian.

- Tu ne vois pas qu'il ne veux pas en parler ajouta soudainement Rose. C'est son droit non ? En plus regarde le, toute la journée, il n'a été que l'ombre de lui même. En insistant tu ne vas faire qu'aggraver sa blessure. Laisse le. Il t'en parlera s'il en a envie.

Tous la regardaient choqué, même Harry.

_Il devait vraiment se méfier de cette fille. Et ce Brian toujours à sourtir la phrase qu'il ne faut pas. Qu'il était énervant celui-la._

- Je suis désolé Harry fit celui-ci tout piteux.

- Nan, c'est rien. Ca fait pas si mal que ça.

Le repas se passa en silence et Harry perdit le peu de bonne humeur qu'il avait gagné.

Il alla se coucher, tout en se promettant de partir de meilleure humeur le lendemain matin.

Harry se leva de meilleure humeur ce matin la. Comme promis. Seulement les autres n'étaient pas d'accord avec lui.

- Bonjour, il est arrivé quelque chose demanda innocemment Harry

- Non répondit Peter, rien de spéciale dans le journal.

Harry le regarda surpris. La question lui brûlait les lèvres.

- Alors pourquoi vous êtes comme ça.

- Comme ça quoi demanda méchamment Brian, excuse moi Harry, je… c'est la pleine lune dimanche, lundi et

mardi qui vient et je suis un peu irrité.

Harry acquiesça en silence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous sommes « pris en charge » dans une salle. Tu n'a rien a craindre. Recommença méchamment Brian

- Je n'en doutais pas un instant affirma tranquillement Harry

- Excuse moi Harry. Arhhh, j'en ai marre de toujours m'excuser. Je vais en cours.

Harry ne fit même pas remarquer qu'il restait encore 20 minutes. Il comprenait.

- Ca lui passera remarqua Ginny à l'intention d'Allula.

-Comment veux tu que ça lui passe. Il sait qu'il en a pour toute sa vie et qu'il va souffrir le martyre bientôt. S'il me voit à ce moment la, il me tue.

- oui mais ça ne se fera pas affirma à nouveau Peter, Le professeur Lupin sera avec lui,et…

- Le professeur Lupin est comme lui, il n'est qu'une bête assoiffée de chaire humaine dans ces moments la.

- Tu ne le pense pas Allula reprit Ginny gentiment.

- Bien sur que je ne le pense pas. Mais juste de le savoir dans cette salle, à tous se mordre les uns les autres,

sans rien pouvoir faire. Et cela pendant trois jours. Il revient si fatigué à chaque fois. J'aimerais tellement faire quelque chose pour lui. Juste au moins une potions qui lui ferait moins mal.

Harry resta silencieux. Dans ce monde il n'y avait pas de potions loupgarous. Ce devait vraiment être horrible pour eux.

Harry se mordit la lèvre de frustration. Il avait tellement envie de les aider. Il pourrait peut être faire un mélange des deux. Comme ça ils ne souffriraient pas, ou moins sans se rendre compte que c'est du à l'effet d'une potion. Oui il allait faire ça discrètement. Il savait pour avoir été avec Remus que les transformations étaient vraiment des plus atroces, enfin, toujours moins qu'un doloris, mais plus longues et plus répétitives.

Oui il allait les aider, pour cela il devait aller dans la forêt interdite, ce soir même.

Le cours de Défence contre les forces du mal se passa beaucoup mieux que la veille.

Déjà Harry avait réussit à se mettre près de Ginny et pu l'admirer à son aise, et cette fois ci sans se faire remarquer. Harry avait réussit son sort de repousse. Les trois quarts des élève y était arrivé, il avait donc décidé qu'il était temps pour lui d'y arriver, enfin officiellement, car ça faisait bien sûr un bail qu'il connaissait tous les sorts et contre sorts possibles.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé Harry resta avec Peter, Brian, Allula qui couvait du regard Brian et sa belle Ginny.

- oh aujourd'hui on a un truc bizarre, vous connaissez demanda Peter.

- Je crois que c'est des épinards fluos dit Allula, ma mère a essayé, ça vient de sortir, et maman pensait qu'elle allait arriver à faire manger Ascella avec ça.

- Ta sœur est grande, c'est truc la ça marche plus non ? demanda Harry

- En fait, j'ai compris plus tard qu'elle avait officiellement acheté « ça » pour Ascella, mais elle pensait plus amadouer Cassy et Dan (comprenez Eridan).

- Ca n'a pas marché quant même demanda Peter.

Allula lui fit un grand sourire.

- Oh que si, même qu'ils en ont repris deux fois. Puis quand maman a annoncé qu'il y avait une voxanimal, vous savez le truc qui vous fait parler comme des animaux, et bien ils ont élus ce produit le meilleur qui soit et en ont fait racheter trois boites à maman.

Tous étaient morts de rire.

- Et elle ne vous à pas tout dit rajouta Brian dont le moral était remonté, c'est que son père aussi à mordu à l'hameçon et sous prétexte que c'était plus de leurs age il leurs a confisqué les voxanimal. Mais on l'a vu le soir même en train de jouer avec. Je peux vous dire que Mme Black regrettait son idée.

Harry était plus qu'amusé. C'était vraiment du Sirius tout craché.

- Il y des fois, je crois que s'il n'y avait pas maman je serais la plus responsable dans cette famille.

- Et moi, j'imagine même pas ce que va donner Fred ou George en parents. Tu m'étonnes.

Harry regarda autour de lui. Cassiopée était en train de savourer ses épinards, et Eridan à la table des Serpentard expliquait les vertus de ces aliments avec un long monologue. Cet aliment n'avait pas vraiment de succès. Puis Harry se retourna vers Dumbledore et ce qu'il vit lui fit recracher l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche.

- Hey mais ça va pas Harry.

Le dit Harry lui riait jusqu'au larmes. Il n'arrivait que difficilement à reprendre son souffle.

Les autres commençaient à sourire devant son rire contagieux.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe Harry.

C'était la cinquième fois qu'on lui demandait mais il avait du mal à répondre.

- C'est…. Dum….ble….dore….

Tout le monde se retourna vers lui. Un gros silence se fit, et c'est la que tout le monde pu remarquer que la dite conversation entre Dumbledore et Minerva n'était pas du tout celle qui devait être.

- Albus cessé ses manières, vous n'êtes plus un enfant de cinq ans, et même si ça vous amuse. Albus arrêté ça. Vous devriez avoir honte.

Et le dit Albus la regardait avec un énorme sourire et lui répondait :

- groin, groin, grouuuin

Tout le monde regarda le professeur avec des yeux énorme, et celui-ci sentit les autres le regarder. Il se dépêcha de retrouver sa voix d'un mouvement de baguette puis se senti obligé de faire remarquer :

- Il y a des voxanimal dans chaque boite c'est très amusant, quelqu'un en veut un peu ?

Et la salle explosa de rire.

Albus mima la bouille d'un enfant pris en faute.

Les autres professeurs étaient des plus blasés.

Le repas dura 15 minutes de plus que d'habitude, car les élèves avaient peiné à retrouver leur calme.

Ils arrivèrent en salle de métamorphose, encore pour beaucoup, avec un sourire aux lèvres. Il faut dire que Albus avait vraiment fait fort.

Harry s'installa directement à coté de Hermione. Celle-ci le regarda surprise.

- J'ai pas réussit le Fromage-fero, alors le professeur va sûrement me remettre avec vous.

Elle le regarda étonnée.

- Pas progressé du tout du tout ?

- Heu j'arrive à faire la forme mais la sourie ne voulait pas le manger alors je pense que c'est pas bon.

Elle lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Et bien je crois qu'on va passer un petit temps ensemble alors, mais tu as déjà bien progressé si ce que tu me dis est vrai.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

_Ah le cours de métamorphose était fini._

Il faut dire que Hermione s'était bien débrouillée. Ce n'était pas encore ça mais il avait décidé de ne pas la torturer trop et avait « miraculeusement » réussi son sort à la fin. Elle était allée cherchée dans des livres d'autres méthodes pour l'aider. Elle était passée par une photo et une odeur. Elle avait dissociée l'exercice, pour que Harry puisse faire les deux séparément, puis dans une seconde étape elle avait essayé de rassemblé les deux. Cette méthode était assez ingénieuse et c'est pour ça que Harry avait décidé de la récompenser par un succès.

Seulement il n'était pas complètement satisfait. Hermione n'avait toujours pas saisi l'importance du relationnel. Elle avait bien changé sa façon d'instruire, mais c'était toujours impersonnel, du « made in livre », et lui savait qu'elle serait une bonne enseignante si c'était du « made in Hermione ». Il devait lui montrer ce chemin, seulement ça n'allait pas être facile.

Harry soupira.

_Encore une chose à faire._

Harry était seul lorsqu'il était sorti du cours, Hermione l'avait gardé un peu plus longtemps pour être sur qu'il avait réussi. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle.

Sur la route, il croisa les Serpentards, plus précisément ceux destinés à être mangemorts. Harry s'attendit à l'affrontement. Mais rien ne vint, même pas un regard. Ils l'avaient tout simplement superbement ignoré.

_On ne chasse pas les vieilles habitudes. Chassées les, elle revienne au galop._

Harry habitué à ces altercations avec les Serpentards dans son monde, n'arrivait toujours pas s'habituer à ne pas être insulté au détour d'un couloir.

C'était la troisième fois que cela arrivait, et il avait toujours réagit ainsi.

_Harry il va falloir admettre ici que tu es invisible pour les Serpentards. Alors arrête d'agir comme ça._

Harry était assez content de cet état de fait.

_Au moins une chose à ne pas me préoccuper, enfin, pour l'instant._

Harry arriva dans la grande salle. Pour une fois, Rose n'était pas avec eux.

_Bien, j'aurais moins à faire attention_

- Coucou.

- Salut Harry alors on fait des heures sup avec Granger. Demanda Ginny

_Arhhh, Ginny parler de Hermione comme « Granger ». Il y a des choses dont j'ai encore du mal à accepter._

- Bah, au moins je suis arrivé à faire le sortilège. Et puis elle est gentille.

Ginny fit une moue qui montrait bien son scepticisme. Peter détourna avec intelligence la discussion.

- Alors Harry tu vas postuler pour le quiddich

- C'est quand ?

- Vendredi pas là, mais l'autre.

- Je sais pas.

Harry n'avait plus fait de quiddich depuis bien longtemps, cette période était liée à avant le cortège macabre, il y avait eu aussi Voldemort et après Ginny il n'avait jamais eu le cœur de s'y remettre. Harry était tenté, il pourrait se valoriser devant Ginny, parce que ces derniers temps ça laissait vraiment à désirer. Seulement il ne pouvait pas être maladroit, et fort en quiddich c'était comme marier un Malfoy et une Weasley.

Harry s'arrêta momentanément à l'image de Ginny avec Draco. Il trembla de rage à cette simple vue.

- Harry ça va demanda Peter.

- Oui c'est juste un courant d'air.

- Un courant d'air où ça demanda avidement Allula. J'ai trop chaud, on échange de place Harry.

- Heu si tu veux.

_Je serais en face de Ginny _pensa joyeusement Harry__

- Ah non fit Brian je te veux pour moi, loin de toi je suis rien tu le sais bien.

- Ho tu es un amour Brian.

_Ouhais ben des fois tu pourrais l'être un peu moins. _

Harry reprit son air morose.

- Ah arrêtez on est en plein dîner là.

- désolé firent ils en cœur.

- Mouhais fit Ginny je sais pas si je vais m'en remettre.

- Oh allez c'est pas pire que Furg et Rojad…

- Ah mais arrête Allula s'écria horrifié Ginny tu veux vraiment que je vomisse tout par terre.

- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé avec Julie et Pierre ? demanda avidement Peter

- On les a retrouvé dans une classe isolée. C'était enfin, classé X, j'aurais jamais cru ça d'elle fit Allula.

- Bah remarqua Ginny un peu rosit, des rumeurs courrait déjà sur elle.

_Ah je t'adore quand tu es gênée, ça te va si bien._

Harry avait reprit de sa bonne humeur.

_Il faut vraiment que j'arrête d'avoir mon humeur qui varie en fonction du visage de Ginny, ça commence à devenir une obsession là. Je suis vraiment trop pathétique parfois…_

- Oui moi aussi j'en avait entendu parler mais bon, entre entendre et voir il y a une différence.

- Je crois qu'on a compris fit Peter.

- mouhais enfin bon bougonna Allula, c'est pas vous la traumatisée.

- OK ajouta Ginny quelqu'un à un autre sujet de conversation, parce que c'est pas que ça m'ennuie, mais les affres sexuel de Furg et Rojad, et le traumatisme engendrée sur une pauvre innocente qui croyait encore que les enfants se faisaient dans les choux…

- Hey s'offusqua Allula, je sais très bien que …

Puis elle s'arrêta réalisant que ce n'était qu'une pique singulièrement facile de la part de Ginny

- Traîtresse rajouta seulement Allula.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère, mais elle était tellement facile.

- Pas le moins du monde ma chère. Puis cela étant dit Allula fit LE baiser du siècle à Brian.

Ce baiser fit naître bien des sourires amusées.

- Ouha fut tout ce que pu dire Brian.

- Hummf fut tout ce que pu dire Ginny

- Vengeance fut tout ce que pu dire Allula.

Harry rit de bon cœur face à cette traître vengeance et entraîna Peter avec lui. Le repas se finit plus tranquillement, et Harry feinta d'être fatigué et de se coucher.

Ce soir, Harry aurait presque pu rester avec eux, mais il ne voulait pas s'imposer et il avait quelque chose d'autre à faire : sa potion loup garous.

Harry créa tranquillement une image de lui en train de dormir puis bu une potion d'invisibilité.

_Et c'est parti._

Voilà deux heures que Harry était dans la forêt interdite. Il n'avait pas pris de potion pour réduire son aura. Il était assez tranquille ainsi. Il avait mis plus d'une heure à trouver les deux ingrédients qui lui manquait : une falahome ertendus, une fleur qui avait la gentillesse de ne pousser que sur les cimes des arbres, et du sang de loup. Ce dernier avait été un peu plus difficile à trouver étant donné que les animaux avaient peur de lui. Enfin Harry n'était pas mécontent. Il avait fait tous ça en deux heures. Il en avait prévu trois à cause du loup.

Il était à la lisière du bois lorsque Harry prit conscience que quelque chose approchait. Un humain, seul un humain n'aurait pas perçu son aura. Harry se cacha instinctivement, dans un arbre.

- Je te dis que j'ai entendu quelqu'un affirma le premier.

- C'est impossible Sirius tu sais bien qu'aucun humain ne peux survivre dans la forêt. Le seul passage accessible par des humains est plus loin par la et quelqu'un le surveille.

- Oui et bien moi je te dis que j'ai entendu un bruit suspect. Et puis rien a été prouvé, on ne sait toujours pas ou Voldemort passe quant il attaque. Si ca se trouve c'est par la forêt, il a pu trouver un passage. Je compte donc bien aller verifier avec ou sans toi.

L'autre soupira.

- Comme tu veux. Mais ton rôdeur doit sûrement être un loup ou quelque chose comme ça. Tu sais bien qu'avec la pleine lune ils sont tous plus ou moins actifs.

Sirius ne l'écouta pas. Il continuait son inspection minutieusement. Il avait eut la bonne idée de faire sur un petit périmètre une barrière qui avertissait quiconque si un humain sortait de ce périmètre. Harry était coincé.

Enfin coincé s'il avait été un sorcier normal. Il avait plusieurs solution, cependant il ne voulait en aucune façon que Sirius sache qu'il avait raison il ne lui restait alors que trois solutions.

La première était de partir et de leurs effacer la mémoire. Mais Harry n'était des plus motivé et il restait toujours une trace de ça.

La seconde était de se rendre invisible. Sirius ne le trouverais sûrement pas et sinon il lui restait toujours le premier choix.

Enfin il pouvait trafiquer cette barrière sans que Sirius s'en rende compte.

Harry opta pour la troisième solution. IL descendit de l'arbre le plus silencieusement et commença à ouvrir une brèche. Lorsque celle ci fut assez grande, Harry commença à la reboucher. Cependant Sirius arrivait. Harry arrêta à regret de colmater le trou puis parti un peu plus loin pour ne pas être repérer, mais encore à porté des voix. Il devait être sur de ne pas être découvert, sinon, il devait leur enlever la mémoire.

- Tu vois Sirius il n'y a rien.

- Non je ne suis pas d'accord. Il y a un trou ici.

Harry se crispa.

- Arrête d'être parano, il faudrait quelqu'un de plus fort que toi, voire de Albus pour trouer ta barrière sans que tu t'en rende compte, tu sais bien que c'est impossible, arrête d'être aussi parano aujourd'hui. Fit exaspéré son collègue.

- Tu as sûrement raison, seulement c'est bizarre, je pensai avoir réussit le sort.

- Tu te ramolli mon vieux, c'est l'age.

Sirius regarda son collègue d'un air faux air méchant

- OK, OK, je retire ce que j'ai dit. Au fait ça se passe comment avec Ascella ?

- Bah tu sais elle est très timide et elle n'a pas beaucoup d'ami d'après ma femme. Enfin il faut lui laisser le temps. Tu sais à cet age, ça se chamaille ça se retrouve, enfin tout ça.

- Mouhai, ça change pas beaucoup de quant on vieilli quoi. Sirus lui fit un sourire amusé.

- Aller on rentre les autres vont s'inquiéter.

Ils partirent tranquillement et Harry poussa un soupir, il devait faire plus attention.

_Mais qu'elle idée de mettre des aurors la nuit._

Harry était fâché mais contre lui. C'était tout à fait logique d'avoir des aurors, seulement comme d'habitude il faisait une analogie entre son monde et celui-ci.

_Bien on va rentrer le plus tôt possible, c'est pas la peine de prendre plus de risque, mais je devrais faire attention la prochaine fois. Enfin, ils ont l'air de ne pas trop faire attention à la forêt, c'est une grosse erreur cela dit en passant. Si lui n'avait pas de problème, Voldemort non plus, même s'il était moins fort. Enfin, c'est à eux de voir, moi je ne suis qu'un simple petit élève qui est en dehors de son école et qui va faire une jolie potion anti-loup-garou._

_On se motive Harry c'est pas encore finit pour ce soir. _

Harry avait beau être très fort, il n'avait toujours pas changé d'opinion sur les potions, il n'aimait pas ça. Enfin il était quant même le seul capable de faire certaines potions, mais il n'aimait pas ça. Un point c'est tout.

Harry se mit à la tache. Pendant qu'il faisait ça potion, il réfléchissait d'une façon toute à fait Dumbledorienne. C'était sûr qu'il avait été imprudent, cependant il avait découvert qu'une certaine sécurité était active la nuit. De plus cela n'était pas trop dur de la contournée s'il faisait attention ? Il devrait seulement faire attention de ne pas se faire attraper.

_Un jeu d'enfant._

Puis Harry se prépara pour le lendemain.

_Demain sera un grand jour !_

Le lendemain matin, Harry se leva comme d'habitude avec Peter et Brian. Le rituel du matin était encore le même, en y rajoutant l'angoisse croissante, du loup garous. Harry s'était enfin décidé. Comme il devait de toute façon aller voir les elfes pour qu'ils incèrent la potion anti loup garous dans la nourriture, il allait en profiter pour faire sa blague le soir même. Le seul truc encore gênant était de persuader les elfes, tout le reste était déjà en place.

Harry arriva difficilement à rester concentré durant son cours de potion. Il avait hâte de faire sa blague et en même temps avait peur de l'effet de sa blague. Harry regarda avec un petit sourire sa salle de potion.

_Oui, ma blague va être une merveille._

A la sortie du cours Harry alla directement aux cuisines. Il n'avait fait que ressassé toute les façons d'aborder les elfes pendant le cours et il était parvenu à une seule solution possible. Se présenté en tant que protecteur mais rester sincère le plus possible.

- Bonjour Figty.

- Bonjours Harry, que voulez vous ?

- Je voudrais que tu mettes deux potions avec la nourriture, une ce soir et une autre dimanche, lundi et mardi pour les deux repas.

Figty fronça ses sourcils

- Pourquoi Harry veut il rajouter une potion à la nourriture, c'est parfaitement interdit par le règlement.

- Je vais être sincère Figty. J'ai besoin que tu fasses ça et aussi que tu me couvres. Vois tu la potion de ce soir est une sorte de blague, les élèves sont trop tristes, ils ont besoin de se détendre. La seconde est beaucoup plus importante. Je viens d'un monde parallèle et dans ce monde, on a une potion pour aider les élèves à supporter leurs mutations lougarous. Cependant je ne peux pas officiellement la donner, sinon tout le monde saurait qui je suis et ça c'est pas bien.

- Pourquoi maître Harry ils seraient tous très fière et très heureux.

- C'est possible Figty, mais le protecteur ne doit agir que lorsque l'école est en danger, je pense que je ne ferais que mettre l'école encore plus en danger si je dis qui je suis. Comprend tu ?

- Oui, et c'est pour ça que je ne dois pas dire que vous avez fait cette potion.

- Oui, quant à la première, voilà ce que je te propose…

Apres un temps…

- Alors es tu d'accord Figty ?

- Je n'aime pas mentir au directeur mais si le protecteur le veut.

Harry acquiesça.

- Et surtout fait en sorte qu'il ne sache pas qui je suis c'est très important, j'ai confiance en toi. Et pas avant trois semaines répéta Harry

La petite elfe acquiesça.

- Merci beaucoup Figty

Harry lui fit un énorme bisou et Figty rougit violemment.

- Merci encore fit Harry en sortant des cuisines.

Si le matin, l'excitation de Harry était importante, l'après midi, elle était intenable et il fallu tout le self contrôle de Harry acquit sur plusieurs année pour ne rien montrer aux autres.

Puis arriva le repas du soir.

Harry s'assit comme si de rien n'était auprès de Peter, Allula Brian, Rose et Ginny.

Il mangea comme si de rien n'était. Puis au bout de dix minutes tout le monde commença à devenir coloré.

_Et c'est parti _se dit intérieurement Harry

- Mais qu'est ce que ? Mais plein de commentaire dans le même genre fusait. Ce fut Mme Macgonagal qui prit en main les choses.

- Le quatuor infernal tout de suite dans mon bureau après m'avoir dit comment on enlève ça.

- Mais c'est pas nous s'écria Eridan, en passant ma chère Velary, vous êtes sublimes en bleu.

- Oh vous me flattez très cher, mais vous êtes pas mal aussi en vert.

- Arrêter ça tout de suite et dites moi qui a fait ça si n'est pas vous ?

- Aucune idée répondit Cassiopée, et vous Marco

- Non aucune, je suis même vexé que quelqu'un nous est pris la vedette.

- C'est vrai, et je dois absolument enquêter. C'est une affaire pour la grande détective Vélary. Associés vous êtes partant ?

- Bien sur répondirent en cœur les trois autres.

- C'est bon rasseyez vous. Qui a fait ça ? Dites le tout de suite sinon…

Harry s'écria d'un coup à la manière shakespearienne mélangé à l'art si rare et encore inexploité de Neuville Longbottom.

- Oh je crois que c'est moi.

- Exprimez vous Mr Potter. Annonça lourdement MacGonagall, pendant que tout, mais alors vraiment tout le monde le regardait.

- Et bien je suis allé aux cuisines…

- Comment saviez vous où elles sont ? demanda étonnée Minerva .

_Harry c'est à toi de jouer, surtout ne pas oublier de ne pas faire de phrase trop structuré, tu es encore surpris de ce qui t'arrive_

- Je suis tombé et j'ai trouvé l'entrée derrière un tableau. Je voulais pas, mais il y a un truc qui traînait et puis j'ai caressé le tableau et là il c'es ouvert, vous savez c'est celui…

- C'est bon Mr Potter vous n'êtes pas obligé de le dire devant tout le monde.

Tout le monde regardait l'échange amusé pour voir où ça allait mener.

- Oh pardon, mais je n'ai pas fait exprès j'ai juste voulu voir ou ça menait, je me suis dit que c'était peut être la salle à farce, alors…

- La quoi ?

- La salle à farce. Cassiopée m'a dit qu'il existait peut être une salle pareil alors j'ai pris mon courage et je suis allez jusqu'au bout. Je suis à griffondor, fallait quant même pas que j'ai peur d'un passage souterrain.

Harry avait fait en sorte que son ton laissait entrevoir qu'il avait été mort de trouille. Il entendit certains élèves cacher leurs rires.

- Continuer M.Potter.

- Et bien j'ai découvert que c'était les cuisines et j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de donner un conseil aux elfes de maisons, j'avais un sel qui rendait tout le monde en pleine forme c'est l'infirmière qui me la donné quant j'étais patraque. Tout le monde était triste, alors je me suis dit que ce serrait une bonne idée d'en mettre un peu à tout le monde, elle m'a dit que c'était inoffensif. Je me suis dit que personne ne s'en rendrait compte mais que tout le monde serait plus heureux.

Harry commençait a se rabougrir sur lui même et a rendre sa voix un peu plus aigue.

- J'ai mis du temps à convaincre les elfes mais ils étaient d'accord à la fin. Je vous jure fit Harry avec conviction tout en croisant les doigts.

- C'est pas ça qui nous a donné l'air coloré Mr.Potter

- Oui ben le truc c'est que je sais pas pourquoi ça a fait ça. Le seul truc que j'ai… Ohoh fit Harry

-« Ohoh » quoi fit Minerva qui commençait à perdre patience.

- Je crois que je me suis trompé avec une potion colorante que je gardait pour le match de quiddich et , je suis vraiment désolé, c'est normalement que pour deux heures, je suis vraiment désolé, je suis vraiment désolé, je suis vraiment…

- Qu'est ce que vous vouliez faire d'un potion colorante pour l'équipe le coupa le professeur, non ne répondez pas je ne préfère pas savoir. C'est bon j'ai compris. Allez vous rasseoir. Vous faites perdre 20 points à Griffondor et une retenue.

C'est à ce moment que quelqu'un explosa de rire et entraîna toute l'école avec lui.

Harry se rassit et pris un air piteux.

_Bien c'est là que se joue le cloue de mon spectacle. Faut pas que je me trompe_

Devant son air piteux, Peter le réconforta.

- Harry se n'est pas grave. Tu voulais bien faire.

- Oui je sais

- Allez Harry détresse toi fit Ginny compatissante. Ce n'est pas grave.

_Ho Ginny comme t'es mignonne quant tu me réconforte, Harry reprends tes esprits tu ne dois pas oublier le fin de ta blague. Allez courage !_

- C'est pas ça reprit Harry sur un ton je-suis-désolé-et-je-ne-sais-pas-où-me-mettre-pour-me-faire-plus-petit. C'est que j'en ai profité pour dire ce que je pensais de la décoration de la salle de potion et je leur ai conseillé de réaménager tout.

Alula recracha tout.

- Quoi cria Peter.

- Tout ? Vraiment tout demanda d'une voix aigue Allula

Harry acquiesça.

- C'est pas bien c'est ca je m'en doutait fit Harry qui commençait à paniqué. Je n'aurais pas du. J'ai choisi rose et violet pour que ça n'influence pas une maison. Vous croyez qu'il va être fâché.

Les autres ne purent même pas répondre.

Allula sortie rapidement de la salle, en criant

- faut que j'aille aux toilettes.

Les autres se tenaient les cotes et essayaient de ne pas s'étouffer.

- Mais rose et violet c'est jolie non fit Harry pour ne pas leur laisser le temps de reprendre leurs souffle.

_Attention reste la partie professeur._

Devant ce rire qui ne cessait pas, le professeur Macgonnagal demanda ce qui se passe **_encore_**. C'est Rose qui expliqua la situation. Elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire mais s'était reprise assez tôt à la déception de Harry.

- Harry ici présent a conseillé de redécorrer les cachots en rose et violet, et il semblerait que les elfes de maisons l'aient écouté.

-QUOI hurla Stanislas déjà parti dans les cachots suivit de près par Rogue.

Il fallu un certain temps aux autres élèves pour comprendre la signification des ces paroles puis tous se remirent à rire de plus belle.

Harry se risqua un coup d'œil vers Dumbledore. Celui-ci le regardait étrangement. Mais Harry était bien décidé à berner tout le monde. Y compris Dumbledore.

- Je vais pas avoir une deuxième retenu demanda de la façon la plus mignonne possible Harry à Dumbledore.

Celui-ci le regarda un instant

- Non mon garçon, je crois qu'il n'était pas mis sur la liste du concierge qu'il était interdit de changer la décoration des salles grâce aux elfes de maisons. C'est jolie au moins ? demanda espièglement Albus.

- Albus s'offusqua Minerva. Il lui rendit un magnifique sourire puis se retourna vers Harry pour avoir la réponse.

- Oh oui monsieur, je pense que comme ça tout le monde aura envie d'aller en potion maintenant.

Albus lui fit un sourire éclatant puis lui répondit.

- et bien allons voir ça. Peut être que nous garderons la décoration.

- Vous n'y pensez pas Albus s'offusqua Minerva qui se mettait à courir après Albus.

Puis les deux professeurs partirent de la salle.

…

Un temps passa.

….

Puis Harry entendit quelqu'un parler à Cassiopée.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je vais voir, Pardis, je voudrais ne rater ça pour rien au monde.

Puis tout d'un coup toute la salle sembla comprendre ses paroles et tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers les cachots.

Harry se leva tranquillement tout en souriant.

_Ils auront le temps de le voir j'ai demandé trois semaines cette décoration aux elfes, on aura tout le temps de l'admirer. _

Puis Harry conclue.

_Harry, tu es un maestro. Tout c'est déroulé parfaitement. **Je déclare ouvertement que Harry-Neuville est né.**_

Fini

Voilà, j'ai fait pas mal d'intrusion dans l'esprit de Harry. Je me demande sincèrement si j'en ai pas fait un peu trop, mais bon. Sinon la blague en elle même n'était peut être pas très innovante, mais c'est la façon de la présenter qui était importante pour moi. Je pense que j'ai réussi à retranscrire ce que je voulais.

Enfin, je tenais à remercier vraiment tout le monde pour toutes les reviews chaleureuses.

Dormeur : merci beaucoup, des encouragement ça fait toujours chaud au coeur

Mika : merci beaucoup

Kikou: c'est vrai? Il faut dire que le début, j'avais vraiment du mal. J'espere que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur.

Kika: Ne t'inquiètes pas j'ai compris le message et j'en suis ravie. Merci beaucoup.

Kira: oh, ça c'est ce que je dis dans mes reviews pour les autres fanfictions, ça fait vraiment bizarre de le voir pour sa propre fic. Merci, merci.

Ideod : Merci

Ekob : Passé de bonnes vacances ? Je suis contente que Ascella te plaise. C'est mon personnage préféré (dans ceux que j'ai inventés, parce que sinon il y a Harry bien sûr). Il y a bien quelqu'un qui va aider Harry mais ce n'est pas elle. Mais suite à ton idée je me demande si je ne vais pas la faire participer. La tentation est grande et ça fait déjà deux jours que je me le demande. Enfin on verra bien.

Haheuiah : Sincèrement je pensais que l'on me ferais la remarque plus tôt. Je suis tres mauvaise en orthographe et j'utilise au maximum la correction automatique. J'en profite pour dire que si un as de l'orthographe veut m'aider je n'ai rien contre. Sinon merci de ne pas en tenir compte plus que ça, je fais sincèrement de mon mieux. Merci encore.

J'espère n'avoir oublié personne, sinon vraiment désolé, j'ai changé d'ordinateur, donc je ne sais plus où j'en suis dans les reviews.

Enfin, vu que mes cours ont repris, je pense publier toutes les deux semaines. J'espère que je vais tenir ce rythme, on verra bien.

Voilà, voili, voilou….


	9. chapitre 7

Coucou je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre qui est beaucoup plus long que d'habitude et posté avant les deux semaines que je m'étais fixées en délai. OUI. J'en ai sincèrement bavé pour faire ce chapitre et le suivant s'annonce encore pire. Enfin j'espère qu'il va vous plaire. 

**Disclaimer.**

Rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.Rowling

**Rappel des personnages pour ceux qui ont tout oublié.**

Sirius Black est marié à Lily Evans. Ils ont quatre enfants : Allula à Griffondor, Cassiopée et Eridan les jumeaux une à griffondor l'autre à Serpentard (5eme année) et enfin la dernière Ascella (Poufsouffle première année).

Nous avons Remus en prof d'animaux magiques, Rogue en DCFM, Lily en enchantement, MacGonagall aidée de Hermione en métamorphose, Stanislas Durkemberg en professeur de potion et en professeur de soin Fany Fistang.

Nous avons le quatuor infernal : Cassiopée et Eridan, mais aussi Vélary et Marco

Dans la même classe de Harry nous avons : Ginny, Allula, Rose, Elisa, Marie, Grace, Brian, Peter, Jack, Francis, et Luke. Je vous fais grâce des noms de famille.

**Résumé précédent**

Harry vient de faire sa blague et s'est fait passé pour le roi des maladroits **Chapitre 6******

**Le loup-garou est un homme comme les autres.**

Harry se remémora sa blague, il n'était pas mécontent. Tout s'était passé comme il fallait.

Puis, heureux, il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son bain. Harry ne cessait de ressasser son succès de la veille. Mais cela n'était par vantardise, mais plutôt pour éviter de penser au présent. Il avait fait une merveilleuse blague certes, mais maintenant il y avait les conséquences. Il était s'était fait passer pour un crétin fini, non pas qu'il regrette, seulement il devait se préparer psychologiquement.

_Bon Harry il est temps d'affronter la dure réalité._

Harry se leva de son bain, puis s'habilla prestement, et enfin descendit manger.

Sur le trajet, Harry pu entendre quelques gloussements étouffés.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle. Le silence se fit, puis quelques esclaffements et surtout beaucoup de sourire naquirent. Harry ignora la plus part des gens et s'installa à sa place habituelle, en face de Rose et à coté de Peter. Harry senti certain réprimer un sourire.

- c'est bon fit Harry, on a le droit d'être un peu maladroit.

Sa phrase eut le don de tout débloquer et certains dont ses amis (enfin tous sauf Rose) se remirent à rire. Rose leurs envoya un regard du genre tu-continues-et-t-es-mort, qui ne stoppa peut-être pas les sourires mais au moins les rires.

- Excuse nous fit Peter avec une voix aiguë pendant que les autres essayait de reprendre constance, mais tu as dû faire la blague la plus drôle parmi les blagues involontaires et encore tu dois être très bien placé parmi les blagues toutes catégories.

- Oui il faut dire que les cachots sont particulièrement réussis rajouta Ginny le plus sérieusement possible (c'est à dire à la limite du rire).

- Au moins son but premier à réussit hoqueta Allula qui n'avait pas réussi à reprendre son souffle. Il a détendu l'atmosphère.

Harry regarda Brian et vit avec une grande satisfaction qu'il était de très bonne humeur malgré une soirée qui s'annonçait des plus horribles le lendemain.

- Hep monsieur Potter interpella Cassiopée alors comme ça on fait une blague avant que le quatuor infernal n'ouvre le bal.

Elle essayait de prendre un air méchant cependant elle n'y arrivait pas. Harry décida de la prendre à son propre piège et lui fit des yeux de chiens battus.

- Harry ne me regarde pas comme ça annonça Cassiopée.

- Je suis désolé fit Harry

Cassy se retourna brusquement vers les Serpentards et plus précisément vers son jumeau.

- A l'aide Dany, j'arrive pas à gronder Harry, il est trop mignon avec ses airs de chiens battus, j'y arrive pas, viens m'aider Dany, c'est trop dur.

Elle avait pris un ton théâtral des plus comique et avait encore attiré l'attention de tous ceux qui étaient encore en train de manger.

- Pas de problème sœur égalité, je viens à ton secours.

Pendant que Eridan faisait une sorte d'échauffement dans la salle pour venir affronter Harry, Harry eut le temps de poser une question à Allula.

- Heu pourquoi sœur égalité?

- Oh étant donné qu'ils sont jumeaux et qu'il ne peut donc dire ni petite sœur, ni grande sœur, il a donc décidé de l'appeler sœur égalité.

Allula montra bien par son ton et ses mimiques qu'il ne fallait pas comprendre, c'était encore une chose obscure dans les méandres de l'esprit d'Eridan

_Je me demande s'il est fou ou pas se demanda sérieusement Harry lorsqu'il vit Eridan finir son échauffement qui avait consister soit dit en passant à regarder le plus intensément son verre d'eau et de lui dire ce qu'il devait sûrement dire à Harry._

- Je suis prêt cria triomphalement Eridan.

- Ben il était temps fit Cassy d'un faux air fâché, j'ai presque attendu.

Eridan prit un air outré puis se dirigea fermement vers Harry. Harry se prêta au jeu et reprit son air de petit chiot.

Lorsque Eridan aperçu sa mine de chien battu, Eridan le regarda bouleversé puis s'effondra en pleure sur sa sœur,

- je ne peux pas, c'est trop dur, c'est trop dur.

- C'est vrai c'est trop dur rajouta Cassy.

Harry regarda leurs manèges de se réconforter pour n'avoir pas pu le « gronder », puis fut interpeller par Allula.

- Harry comment arrives-tu as prendre cet air si…

- Si mignon compléta Ginny complètement déboussolé.

- Bah fit Harry avec un sourire quant vous êtes maladroit comme moi, et que parfois vous faites vraiment de grosses bêtises il en va de ma survie de pouvoir attendrir les autres. Sinon je suis foutu.

Les garçons le regardaient avec un sourire, Rose fronçait les sourcils, Ginny et Allula étaient toujours sous le choc de l'attaque yeux-larmoyants-des-yeux-de-chiots-maltraités. Attaque gracieusement enseigner par Mr Weasley qui avait découvert que Ginny pouvait être aussi redoutable que sa femme dans l'attaque je-veux-des-explications.

- Enfin conclue Brian, je crois que je comprends maintenant pourquoi tu m'as dit que je n'avais encore rien vu vis à vis de tes frangins, ils sont vraiment …bizarres.

- Ouhais, enfin là je crois qu'ils ont été un peu trop vexés d'être battu pour la première blague, et comme déjà ils sont un peu siphonnés, là ça été le coup de grâce.

- Ouhais je trouve quant même, que leur cas est plus grave que mes frères, ils n'ont jamais fait une telle comédie devant toute la grande salle.

- Hum

- OK, ils sont au même niveau.

- Je suis d'accord s'arrangea Allula.

- Et bien je crois que cette année ne va pas être triste résuma Peter.

Harry décida de les suivre un peu dans la matinée, seulement il s'avéra à son grand désarroi qu'ils avaient décidé de faire leurs devoirs.

_Un samedi matin, qui peut avoir envie de faire ses devoirs ? Peu être un élève qui sait qu'il va passer son temps dans l'infirmerie les trois jours qui viennent et qui n'aura pas le temps de faire ses devoirs. Fichu Voldemort._

Harry regarda discrètement Brian, il était d'une humeur encore assez joviale, même si on sentait bien que la tension montait.

Harry dû donc se mettre à ses devoirs. Voyant que toute la matinée s'offrait dans le même style, Harry s'éclipsa discrètement au bout de deux heures. Prétextant aller à la bibliothèque.

Au moins, pendant ses deux heures il avait trouvé une autre blague. Seulement il ne comptait pas la faire tout de suite, il avait remonté le moral en bloque des élèves, il n'était pas nécessaire de refaire une blague maintenant. Il alla cependant prévenir les elfes de maisons pour savoir si sa prochaine blague ne leur donnerait pas trop de travail et les remercier pour leurs coopérations, et aussi accessoirement vérifier que Albus n'avait rien découvert.

A son grand soulagement Figty lui expliqua que Dumbledore n'avait posé aucun problème

- Monsieur Albus, a juste vérifié vos dires. J'ai dit ce que vous m'aviez dit de dire. Il m'a même confié qu'il avait été assez heureux de cet accident car les élèves étaient heureux, vous aviez raison maître Harry, vous avez toujours raison rajouta-t-elle pleine d'admiration.

_Et bien il n'y a pas à dire **ce** Dumbledore lui facilitait vraiment la tache pas comme **son** Dumbledore._

- Merci Figty, je ferais peut être une autre blague, mais je te préviendrais dans ce cas.

- Pas de problème Harry, je t'aiderais.

Il avait suffit que Dumbledore approuve un peu pour dévergonder totalement Figty. Savoir que le protecteur le voulait, c'était pour elle suffisant, mais alors avec l'accord de Dumbledore, elle était plus que partante. Faire plaisir aux deux personnes qu'elle respectait le plus en aidant Harry semblait pour elle le paradis. En sortant des cuisines Harry s'en réjouit. Il ne passerait plus trois heures à convaincre Figty de l'aider.

Le moral de Harry était passablement remonté en flèche.

Harry se dirigea alors à la bibliothèque question d'assurer son alibi. Mais lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva déjà ses nouveaux amis dans la salle

_Oups_

- Harry, ca va ? T'étais o ? s'inquiéta Allula d'une voix assez basse pour ne pas se faire éjecter en bonne et dû forme par la bibliothécaire.

- Euh, je me suis perdu.

- T'as vraiment pas de chance mon vieux, je compatis à ta douleur. Remarqua Peter.

Harry profita de cette remarque pour préparer le terrain de sa nouvelle blague.

- J'ai commandé un truc pour ne plus me perdre, j'espère que ça arrivera bientôt, j'en ai marre de me perdre.

Les autres lui sourirent gentiment.

- Alors tu comptais faire quoi à la bibliothèque demanda Ginny

_Bonne question. Une réponse et vite_

- Je cherche les éléments de la nouvelle potion que l'on doit faire en potion, je me suis dit qu'il fallait que j'assure au prochain cours pour me faire pardonner en quelque sorte.

Les autres affichèrent un léger sourire.

Le repas se passa somme toute assez bien, si Harry faisait abstractions des remarques acerbes de certains Serpentard et de l'humeur de Brian qui se détériorait.

- Alors le survitaminé tu essayais de nous droguer.

- Surveille tes paroles Hunter lança Peter.

- Sinon, quoi ?

- Sinon je crois que je vais parler un peu plus fort pour que les profs partagent avec nous cet entretien des plus agréables.

- Pff, toujours a se réfugier derrière les profs, ils ne seront plus là l'année prochaine.

Tous se turent devant la menace plus qu'évidente de Hunter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, ça mort plus qu'autre chose.

_Je ne crois pas Peter, et on le sait tous les deux._

- Merci Peter répondit Harry ne voulant pas plus que ça effrayé Peter. J'ai l'habitude fit-il piteux.

- Je les déteste fit Brian, tous ces mangemorts, ils payeront.

_Comment jeter un froid version Brian._

Harry n'appréciait pas vraiment Brian, il était gentil mais agissait toujours avant de réfléchir aux conséquences. Bilan, il jetait un froid ou vexait quelqu'un. C'était l'un ou l'autre.

Ils mangèrent donc en silence jusqu'à la fin.

_Et encore un après midi qui semble des plus joyeux, un._

Harry suivit ses amis. L'après-midi était réservé à la détente et Harry était plus qu'enthousiaste.

_C'est le moment de faire mes preuves à ma belle._

Harry proposa donc un jeu d'échec à Ginny qui accepta. Peter les regarda jouer.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, Harry formula sa première phrase.

- Je sens que je suis bien parti

Ginny le regarda un moment décontenancée puis déplaça sa tour

- Echec et mat.

Harry la regarda incrédule pendant que Peter éclata de rire.

- désolé Harry

Harry marmonna un

- de toute façon je n'étais pas dans ma plus grande forme.

- Ca c'est sur assura Allula qui était sur les genoux de son chéri Brian, tu n'as fait que dévorer des yeux Ginny pendant toute la partie. C'est sur que dans ces conditions se doit être difficile.

Ginny fit des yeux de merlan frit avant de froncer les sourcils vers Harry. Harry décida que c'était le bon moment de s'éclipser.

- Bien j'ai des trucs à faire fit Harry

- Non Harry s'écria Peter, mais Harry était déjà parti et entendu seulement un :

- Tout en délicatesse Allula. Bravo.

- Oh ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret d'état…

_Et bien il avait maintenant son après midi de libre._

Harry décida de se détendre un peu sous un arbre. Cela faisait déjà 20 minutes qu'il était sous son arbre lorsqu'il se fit accoster par une voix familière.

- Coucou Harry je te dérange ?

Harry releva la tête c'était la petite Ascella.

- Non bien sur.

Ascella s'assit à coté de Harry puis entama la conversation.

- Alors Harry c'était pas mal ce que tu nous as fait hier au dîner.

- arhh tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi fit Harry amusé.

Ascella se raidie puis se rendit compte que Harry rigolait.

- Bah tu étais vraiment marrant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Tu avais l'air d'être le pire des maladroits.

- Mouhais je suis pas sûr que c'était un compliment ça.

Ascella lui fit un grand sourire.

- Moi j'ai beaucoup aimé les couleurs dans la salle de potions et j'ai moins peur maintenant tout ça grâce à toi, alors même si tu es maladroit, moi je t'aime comme ça Harry.

Ascella se mis à rougir et Harry ne pu résister à faire un énorme câlin à Ascella. Puis d'un coup il s'amusa à lui faire des guilies.

- C'est pour me venger.

- Arrête Harry, ….non…pas…là….

- Bon je crois que je vais abréger tes souffrances. Je peux quant même pas torturer ma gardienne des secrets.

- Oui c'est vrai. Fit remarquer malicieusement Ascella qui s'assit sur les jambes de Harry face à lui.

- Alors bout de chou, comme ça va ?

- Je suis pas un bout de chou. Je suis une étoile.

Harry s'amusa à la faire bouger en soulevant ses genoux puis reprit

- Alors mon étoile comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien.

- Vrai de vrai ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas d'amis, mais je m'en fiche car j'en ai quant même un.

- Qui ?

- Bah toi nigaud.

- Oh c'est vrai que je m'étais oublié. Mais quant même personne ?

- Non ils continuent de dirent des choses méchantes, mais je fais comme tu dis, je m'en fiche.

- Je ne comprends pas que tu ne sois pas à Griffondor, tu es la plus courageuse de toutes les petites filles.

- Bah parce que je suis encore plus Poufsouffle. C'est dommage que tu ne sois pas avec moi fit remarquer Ascella sur un ton qui trahissait sa tristesse.

- Oui mais si j'étais à Poufsouffle je ne verrais plus Ginny, et puis c'est toi qui aurais du venir avec moi et pas l'inverse. Mais je te préfère à Poufsouffle.

- Pourquoi demanda Ascella vexée.

- Car quant je vois tous les garçons de griffondors en première année, je me dis que tu serais harcelée par eux tellement tu es jolie.

Ascella rougit à la manière de sa Ginny.

_Merlin comme elle me rappelle Ginny_

- Et pour les garçons de Poufsouffle ?

- Quoi il y en a déjà qui t'ont harcelé demanda Harry mimant un prochain affrontement.

- Non nigaud, mais ils sont pareils que les griffondors.

- Quoi, mais c'est scandaleux. Je ne vois qu'une solution, tous les emprisonner, ou bien t'enfermer dans une jolie tour ou aucun garçon ne pourra t'approcher.

Ascella rit de sa magnifique voix angélique.

- Non sérieusement, il y a un garçon qui te tourne autour demanda Harry curieux.

- Non bien sur que non, les filles ne veulent déjà pas être avec moi alors les garçons.

Harry ressentit toute sa tristesse.

- Tu sais c'est juste une question de temps, regarde-moi, un maladroit comme moi arrive à avoir des amis, alors toi c'est forcément impossible que tu ne sois entourée d'au moins un millier de personnes.

Harry conclu sa jolie petite cénade par un énorme bisou sur la joue.

- Moi en tout cas je t'adore.

_C'est fou comme il l'adorait, elle était exactement la petite sœur qu'il avait toujours rêvé._

- Merci Harry. Et toi avec ton amoureuse ça se passe comment.

- Ben disons que l'histoire de la veille n'a pas redoré mon blason, et puis, je n'arrive pas à ne pas la regarder alors…

- Oh, et bien t'es vraiment amoureux, tu veux te marier avec elle ?

- Ohoh, il faudrait déjà que je sorte avec elle et c'est déjà pas gagné. Au fait tu devais m'aider petite étoile.

- Et bien, je pense que tu devrais lui dire.

- Oh bah ça, ça m'aide beaucoup dit donc.

- Tu es un Griffondor tu devrais être courageux non ?

- T'as pas un plan de secours ?

- Et bien tu ne dis rien tu te morfonds dans ton coin et tu finis seul dans une maison abandonnée avec trois petits chiens, un dragon, et 40 veracrasses.

Harry la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- Tu ne m'épargne pas dis donc.

- Comme ça tu seras motivé pour aller la voir. C'est toujours comme ça. Le prince vient voir sa princesse lui dit qu'elle l'aime et hop ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Harry lui sourit gentiment. Elle était merveilleuse, et ses camarades ne savaient vraiment pas ce qu'ils rataient. Seulement elle avait une vision du monde encore un peu enfantine.

- Hum c'est un peu compte de fée.

Elle le regarda presque choquée.

- C'est peut être simplifié, mais ça a marché comme ça avec mes parents.

- Ah bon fit d'un coup plus intéressé Harry.

- Oui, papa était ami avec maman puis il lui a dit qu'il l'aimait au bal de quatrième année et maman l'a embrassé, c'était le plus beau jour de leur vie dixit mes parents. Tu vois c'est simple.

- Et bien je vais attendre un peu avant de mettre ton plan en action d'accord ? Je crois qu'il faut que je devienne déjà ami avec Ginny, non ?

- Oui bien sur c'est l'étape obligée répondit d'un air expert Ascella.

Harry ne put réprimer un sourire devant cet air si professionnel.

- Allez viens fripouille, ça te dis un petit tour du lac.

- C'est pas dangereux ?

- Ahah, je comprends pourquoi tu n'es pas une Griffondor.

Devant l'air piqué de Ascella, Harry rajouta.

- Tu ne risque rien je l'ai déjà fais la dernière fois.

Harry lui pris la main puis commença un joli tour du lac.

Ils mirent bien deux heures à faire tout le tour et Ascella était crevée.

- Je suis crevée.

- Bah c'est pas grave, on a vu plein de trucs intéressants non ?

- Oui, mais j'ai pas fait mes devoirs moi, je vais mettre un temps fou à tous les faire, surtout que je n'ai pas compris mon cours de métamorphose.

_Aie le cas Hermione est de retour._

Harry la prit en pitié.

- Je t'aiderais si tu veux.

Elle le jaugea et hésita. Harry se sentit presque vexé.

- Hey, si je n'étais pas aussi maladroit je serais très fort.

- Mouhais

- Je t'assure petite étoile, je saurais t'aider, et puis tu vas me vexer.

- C'est bon Harry je te crois.

- C'est vrai fit Harry en levant un sourcil.

- Oui si tu me dis que tu es fort je te crois. J'ai confiance en toi.

Harry l'enlaça.

- Tu sais si j'avais une sœur j'aimerais que ce soit toi petite lumière.

Elle lui sourit en retour.

- Moi je suis bien contente de ne pas t'avoir comme frère tu es bien trop maladroit.

Puis elle se mit à courir. Il lui restait seulement dix mettre à sa salle commune quant Harry l'attrapa.

- Ahah tu essayais de t'enfuir.

- Non Harry pas les guilis, non…

Apres une séance de torture atroce Harry laissa Ascella rentrer dans son dortoir tranquillement. Harry rentra dans son dortoir et se remit à ses devoirs.

_Décidément, c'est pas une vie la vie étudiante._

On était dimanche.

Harry avait passé son samedi après midi à faire des devoirs inutiles vu son niveau. De plus le repas du soir avait été des plus silencieux, la remarque d'Ascella portant encore ses fruits. Ce matin il s'était levé tôt il avait ainsi évité un repas silencieux qui l'aurait énervé au plus au point.

Il était donc 13 heures, il avait rendez-vous avec Ascella à deux heures et il s'ennuyait.

Tous ses devoirs étaient faits, et il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il alla donc se balader en espérant rencontrer quelqu'un d'intéressant.

Il avait été à demi exaucé.

Il avait bien rencontré des gens, mais c'était des Serpentard et pas des plus gentils.

- Alors le survitaminé, on est tout seul ?

_Je sens que je vais avoir des ennuis_

- Que veux-tu Wilfried, il ne sait même pas faire la différence entre un âne et un dragon?

- Bien sûr que si répondit un autre Serpentard, il est un âne lui-même.

_Retiens-toi Harry, c'est morveux ne savent pas encore qui tu es. Mais tu ne dois en aucun cas leur montrer, tu te vengeras plus tard, mais là tu es un gentil étudiant qui…_

- Un âne peut être rajouta leur chef, mais un âne qui a voulu nous empoisonner.

Harry le reconnu c'était celui qui avait menacé un autre Serpentard

_Calme-toi Harry ignore les, passe ton chemin._

Mais les Serpentards lui bloquaient le passage et il était tout seul, il ne pouvait espérer aucune aide.

_Comment je vais m'en sortir !_

Greg reprit la parole après d'autres remarques dans le même genre.

- Vous avez raisons, seulement, quant quelqu'un essaye de m'empoisonner, il paie le prix fort, très fort.

_Je pourrais utiliser un enchantement ?_

- On lui fait quoi demanda un garçon vraiment petit qui jubilait rien qu'à l'idée de faire du mal à quelqu'un.

- Je ne sais pas, on pourrait lui faire goûter certaines potions de notre cru, pour lui faire passer l'envie de recommencer.

_Ou bien un sort ?_

Les autres affichaient un sourire trahissant l'excitation, mais le sourire de Greg était pire il était carnassier.

- Pourquoi pas un mélange de potion.

_OK j'ai choisi. La FUITE…_

Harry courut le plus vite possible, mais il n'arrivait pas à les distancer, il devait trouver un truc et vite.

_J'ai une idée._

Harry passa près du lac et les autres le suivirent.

Harry utilisa un sort d'appel assez important sans que personne ne s'en rende compte et le calamar géant sortit d'un coup du lac, séparant Harry de ses assaillants.

Harry souffla un bon coup, il avait échappé aux Serpentard et était maintenant en sécurité dans la salle commune des Griffondors, seulement il ne pourrait pas toujours s'en sortir comme cela. Il ne devait pas se faire remarquer, or il avait délibérément utilisé un sort de très haute magie.

Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas assez douer pour s'en rendre compte. Enfin, la prochaine fois je pourrais pas utiliser la même ruse.

Harry déglutit difficilement, la prochaine fois il devrait se faire avoir, quoi qu'il lui en coûte.

- Harry ça va t'es tout rouge demanda Allula.

Harry remarqua qu'Allula et les autres étaient dans la salle commune.

- Ouhais, pas de problème assura Harry encore tout essoufflé.

- T'es sur demanda Rose, pourquoi tu es essouffl ?

- Une envie de courir, Non ?

- Tu fais ce que tu veux Harry, mais c'est juste bizarre.

- Harry demanda avec hésitation Allula je voulais m'excuser pour hier.

- Pas de problème Allula, c'est rien.

- Merci Harry tu reste avec nous ?

- Oh ça aurait été avec joie mais je dois voir quelqu'un.

- Qui demanda Ginny, plus qu'étonnée.

- Et bien j'ai promis d'aider quelqu'un pour ses devoirs, j'ai fini les miens puisque hier j'ai eut le temps.

Allula baissa la tête un peu honteuse, et les autres levèrent leurs sourcils d'étonnement.

- Il y a quelqu'un qui t'a demandé de l'aide pour les cours ? Sans vouloir te vexer Harry, Pourquoi toi ? Demanda Ginny.

_Arhhh super, la haute estime que l'on a de moi, ça me colle à la peau._

- Je suis maladroit mais je ne suis pas non plus un cancre pour autant.

Puis Harry sortit de la salle montrant bien ainsi que la discussion était close.

Harry était quelque peu énervé. Non pas que ça changeait quelque chose par rapport à tout le reste de son début d'année, mais il en avait marre. Quoi qu'il fasse, il n'aboutissait à rien.

_Harry soit patient. Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre._

Harry se défoula en se baladant dans les couloirs puis rejoignit Ascella dans une salle de cours.

- Coucou petite étoile comment vas-tu ?

- Coucou, je t'attendais

- Je suis en retard ?

- Non, c'est moi qui suis en avance, je m'ennuyai.

- Et bien comme ça on est deux. Moi aussi je m'ennuyai.

- Ah bon, pourtant toi, tu as des amis.

- Et bien vois-tu des fois les amis on ne veut pas les voir. Enfin, n'en parlons plus. On prend la salle qui est là.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait venir dans cette salle Harry, on aurait pu faire ça dans la salle d'étude des griffondor.

- Et bien on est dans les salles de métamorphoses, et comme on va étudier de la métamorphose, ….

- La vraie raison ?

- Je veux pas de remarque comme quoi un maladroit comme moi est incapable d'aider quelqu'un dans ses devoirs.

- C'est ce que t'ont dit tes amis ?

- En partie. Allez viens commençons, maintenant ce n'est plus une discussion de courtoisie, je suis ton tortionnaire, jusqu'à ce que tu ressortes avec une tête bien remplie.

Harry se mit à pousser Ascella pour qu'elle rentre dans la salle.

- Hey tu vas pas être méchant avec moi quant même ?

- Hum, juste si tu ne travail pas.

Apres s'être souris, ils commencèrent à ouvrir les livres de métamorphose.

- Alors quel est ton problème.

- Et bien tout

- Le tout peut être défini plus clairement.

- Je ne comprends pas le cours et je n'arrive même pas à faire le premier sort.

- Voyons voir ça fit Harry en regardant le livre. Ton premier sort c'est veraverto c'est ça ?

- Oui

- Bien tu me montre ce que tu fais, pour que je vois quel est ton problème.

Ascella s'exécuta. Elle avait une démarche assez bizarre mais la sonorité était là.

- Bien tu fais mal ton mouvement.

- Comme ça ?

- Non pas exactement, là, oui, c'est mieux, voilà tu fais le geste correctement.

Suite à cette annonce, Ascella afficha un sourire magnifique et refit le geste avec l'intonation. Cependant le verre ne se transforma qu'à moitié.

- Je suis trop nulle. Qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait de mal. Je pensais avoir bien fait le geste pourtant.

Devant la mine défaite d'Ascella, Harry ne put s'empêcher de la réconforter.

- Tu l'as très bien fait, c'est seulement que le geste et la parole ne sont que la moitié du sort, il faut visualiser la transformation par étape, c'est ça qui donne le plus de pouvoir à l'enchantement.

- Réessaye maintenant… Regarde c'est mieux.

Ascella lui lança un regard épuisé.

- Si tu veux, on fait une pause.

- Non je veux y arriver.

Harry sentit tout d'un coup une autre présence dans la salle. Elle se tenait vers la porte et les regardait silencieusement. Harry se concentra un peu plus. Il lui tournait le dos et ne pouvait se retourner sans aucune raison. Les sentiments de l'intrus était de la colère mais aussi de la tristesse il y avait aussi de la gentillesse. C'était très confus, mais pas dangereux. Harry se décida à continuer comme si de rien n'était. La personne se dévoilerait en temps voulu, et il ne pouvait approfondir ses recherches s'en montrer sa puissance.

- C'est bien Ascella, mais tu ne visualise pas assez les étapes. Voyons, d'après ce que je vois, tu visionne très bien la transformation de la queue et les moustaches. Bien alors disons que tu va d'abord visualiser la queue. Ferme les yeux. Tu vois la queue du rat.

Hochement de tête

- Bien tu vas suivre la queue, qu'est ce que tu vois ?

- Et bien le derrière du rat.

- Ho il a un jolie derrière j'espère.

Ascella rouvrit les yeux

- Ne rouvre pas les yeux, je te taquinais, mais dit moi, comme est ce derrière.

-

- Et bien il est gris, et puis c'est un derrière.

- Ton rat est gris, j'adore quand il y a plein de gris différents. Et pares son corps il à différentes teintes ou pas ?

- Heu oui, avec une tache jaune sur le dos.

- Jaune ?

- C'est pas possible ?

- Si, si, c'est juste qu'il sera particulier mais pourquoi pas un rat à la mode ça me plaît bien.

Harry entendit un rire étouffé. _La personne était toujours là._

- Ensuite je vois la tête elle est pas belle et enfin des moustaches.

Ascella rouvrit les yeux en attendant la suite.

- Bien maintenant tu refais ça plus vite dans ta tête. Il faut que tu vois tous les détails dans cet ordre, d'accord.

- Ca y est.

- Bien maintenant tu fais la formule tout en visualisant ce qu'on vient de faire.

Ascella s'exécuta, et le verre se transforma petit à petit en un rat avec une énorme tache jaune.

- J'ai réussi Harry.

Ascella se jeta dans ces bras.

- Je savais bien que tu y arriverais facilement. Tu vois t'es douée.

- Je vous félicite Miss Black fit une voix trop connue pour Harry.

- Professeur répondit avec de gros yeux la première année. Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Un petit peu, je dois dire que j'étais plutôt perplexe face à Harry comme professeur, mais il semblerait qu'il soit meilleur que moi.

- Oh non s'empressa de répondre Ascella.

Mais Harry vit bien que Hermione était plutôt vexée. Elle était le professeur, elle n'avait pas réussi à enseigner à cette petite fille, elle avait failli dans sa tache.

- Vous savez professeur fit remarquer Harry, j'ai eut beaucoup de mal quant j'étais en première année avec ce sort, mon professeur a donc eu recourt à des méthodes peut orthodoxes pour essayer de me faire visualiser les choses. Je pense que vous aviez déjà remarquer que j'étais mauvais en visualisation.

- Je vois. Fit Hermione un peu moins pessimiste, au moins une de mes élèves saura le faire au prochain cours, même si ce n'est pas grâce à moi.

Harry profita de cette remarque pour dire ce qui le démangeait depuis un certain temps.

- Je pense que le professorat est très difficile, professeur, il faut s'adapter à chaque élève. Ascella et moi on se ressemble, alors il n'est pas difficile pour moi de lui enseigner. Mais une personne plus logique aurait été impossible pour moi.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Je crois que pour moi, c'est le contraire. Cela ne vous gêne pas si je reste un petit peu avec vous.

- Heu et bien non fit Ascella, mais vous allez pas le dire aux autres que je me fais aider.

- Même si je trouve honorifique et pense que les autres devraient prendre modèle sur toi, je veux bien ne rien dire si tu ne le veux pas.

Bien alors si nous avons fait l'épreuve pratique de métamorphose, tu veux faire quoi maintenant ?

- DCFM

- Et bien c'est parti pour la DCFM.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Harry et Ascella travaillaient d'arrache-pied.

- Bien je pense que devrait s'arrêter là petite étoile fit Harry, tu es épuisée.

- Oui je crois que je n'arriverais à rien de plus ce soir.

- En tout cas tu as progressé très vite fit remarquer Hermione.

Ascella rougit fortement.

- Merci professeur.

- De rien. C'est moi qui devrais dire merci à Harry pour me montrer des secrets de professeurs.

Harry lui fit un merveilleux sourire.

- Si vous voulez, je compte aider Ascella tous les dimanches, ici, en début d'après-midi. Donc si vous Ascella veut bien, vous pourriez revenir.

Ascella le foudroya sur place puis se reprit.

- Il n'y a pas de problème.

Hermione semblait aux anges.

- Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

- Aucun problème.

Sur ce au revoir quelque peu informel, Hermione alla rejoindre son bureau.

- Mais, pourquoi as-tu proposé que le professeur Granger revienne ici.

- Tu n'étais pas contre fit de mauvaise fois Harry

- Bien sûr je ne pouvais pas dire : non désolé professeur mais je ne préfère pas vous voir.

- Comprends bien Ascella, elle débute et est incertaine dans ses méthodes d'enseignement, elle désire seulement apprendre un peu plus pour aider encore plus d'élèves comme toi. Tu comprends.

- Ouhais, ben, c'est pas toi qu'il l'a comme prof.

- Et bien en fait, tu sais, elle est presque mon prof particulier.

- Quoi !

- Et bien…

Harry lui expliqua ses précèdent cours de métamorphose. Puis la conversation dériva et bientôt 5 heures arrivèrent.

- Harry fit d'un coup Ascella il est quelle heure ?

- Il est houla, il est déjà 5 heures.

- Quoi !

- Et oui.

- Je vais être en retard.

- Pour quoi fit Harry curieux

- On a une sorte de rendez vous entre les filles de premières années pour mieux se connaître.

- Oh, mais c'est l'occasion de rencontrer de nouvelles amies.

- Oui sauf que je suis en retard ! Au r'voir Harry

Ascella se mis à courir d'un coup et en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut, elle était déjà hors de vue.

Harry se leva somme toute de bonne humeur. Il allait revoir la décoration de la salle de potion.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête Peter, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas?

- Non, justement, je m'inquiète un peu. Ca fait trop longtemps qu'il ne s'est rien passé, j'ai peur qu'il ne prépare quelque chose.

Harry fronça les sourcils mais changea de conversation.

- Est-ce que Brian va bien ? demanda innocemment Harry

- Je ne sais pas, il est à l'infirmerie. On n'a pas le droit d'aller les voir pendant cette période.

- C'est difficile pour eux rajouta Ginny, mais voir leurs amis en pleine forme et les plaindre c'est encore pire.

- Je comprends.

Le repas continua silencieusement, chacun dans ses pensées

Harry sourit. Il venait de rentrer dans sa salle de potion. Il n'avait vraiment pas raté sa décoration.

- 5 points en moins à Griffondor, Monsieur Potter pour sourire devant votre bêtise.

La bienséance imposa à Harry de s'excuser

- Désolé professeur

- Humff fut tout ce que répondit le professeur.

Harry appréciait ce professeur. Il était assez juste. Et puis après deux blagues vraiment gênantes, il n'avait enlevé que quelques points à Griffondor, sans jamais lui en tenir rigueur plus que ça. Et puis ces cours étaient vraiment bien structurés.

_Ouhais, c'est un bon prof!_

Harry réalisa avec exactitude sa potion. Il ne voulait quant même pas pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

- Et bien je vois que vous vous êtes parfaitement bien débrouillé aujourd'hui M.Potter.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un merveilleux sourire d'excuse.

- Je pense que c'est votre façon de vous excuser. Vous avez passé combien de temps ce week-end dessus ?

- Quatre heures professeur, c'est que j'avais fait vraiment une grosse bêtise.

- Quatre heures, le professeur siffla d'approbation, et bien, je crois que vous êtes pardonné.

M. Durkemberg se rapprocha de Harry et lui murmura à l'oreille.

- En plus la décoration ne me plaisait pas avant, ça me donnera une excuse pour la changer à mon goût, enfin dès que les elfes auront fini de se révolter.

Puis il lui fit un clin d'œil et continua son cours comme si de rien n'était. Harry, lui, le regarda ahuri.

_Il n'y a pas à dire, j'adore ce prof !_

Lorsque Harry sortit du cours, Ginny se rapprocha de lui.

- Il t'a dit quoi le prof tout à l'heure ?

Harry lui sourit mais ne lui répondit pas.

- Allez Harry tu vas pas nous faire languir s'époumona Allula.

- Attention Harry quand elles sont déterminées comme cela, il vaut mieux leur répondre sinon, elles sont capables du pire le prévint Peter.

- En fait, il m'a dit qu'il n'aimait pas la décoration avant, et qu'il se ferait une joie de profiter de mon erreur pour pouvoir modifier la salle à sa guise.

- Quoi !

- Il est sympa ce prof rajouta sincèrement Harry.

- Oui surtout qu'il ne te tient pas rigueur de l'autre fois.

- Hum

- En fait fit remarquer judicieusement Ginny je crois qu'il s'est marré autant que nous.

Tout le monde approuva silencieusement.

Son après midi se passa tout aussi bien. Il aimait décidément le lundi.

- Bonjours, bonjours fit gentiment Hagrid.

Hagrid remplaçait Remus à cause de la pleine lune.

Harry ne se priva pas de le dévorer du regard, cela faisait vraiment longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

- Impressionnant n'est ce pas remarqua Rose. Il est mi-géant, mi-humain physiquement parlant, car il n'y a pas plus gentil en caractère.

- Il n'a pas peur de dire qu'il est mi-géant demanda surpris Harry.

Rose le regarda étrangement puis lui répondit.

- En fait, il est très connu ici. Tout le monde sait qu'il essaye d'intervenir auprès des géants pour qu'ils restent neutres. C'est en grande partie grâce à lui qu'ils le sont d'ailleurs.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer, dans son monde cela n'avait pas du tout marché. Hagrid était revenu bredouille, plusieurs fois.

_Et bien, ce monde est vraiment mieux que le mien._

Ginny et Allula se rapprochèrent d'eux.

- Alors vous discutez de quoi ?

- De Hagrid, Harry ne savait pas qu'il était un demi géant.

- Ohhh

- C'est vrai que la première fois que je l'ai vu, ma mère a du me certifier qu'il était gentil. J'avais du mal à la croire. Mais j'ai vite découvert qu'il était tout à fait sympa quant il ne se mettait pas à élever un animal dangereux.

- Dangereux ?

- Il y a quelques années, Hagrid a voulu élever un dragon, l'année d'après c'était un griffon je crois, je ne sais pas ou il l'a déniché celui la. Le plus drôle c'est quant on a eut notre prof vampire, Hagrid avait supplié le prof de lui montrer sa forme animagus chauve-souris pour savoir s'il y avait de grandes différences. Je crois qu'il lui a couru après pendant une bonne semaine avant de comprendre que le professeur ne voulait pas lui montrer.

- Le pauvre il était tout malheureux après ça.

- Je vois, un prof qui sied très bien à Poudlard.

- Oui mais il est gentil.

- Hum, hum, j'aimerais bien que vous prêtiez plus d'attention à mon cours.

- désolé professeur firent-ils en cœur.

- humfff

- Ils se mirent dons à écouter le professeur religieusement. Les cours ressemblaient presque à l'identique à ceux qu'il faisait dans son monde au détail près qu'il était beaucoup plus sûr de lui. Harry pris beaucoup de plaisir à regarder Hagrid faire son cours.

- Bien je vais essayer de vous montrer un rutio s'ils veulent bien se calmer un peu. Ils sont très nerveux aujourd'hui, sûrement à cause de la pleine lune.

- Harry regarda le rutios. Ils étaient un mélange de papillon et d'oiseau, ça donnait sincèrement quelque chose de vraiment pas joli. Harry n'aimait pas ces bestioles, elles se nourrissaient de papillons et les attiraient en se faisant passer pour l'un d'entre eux. C'était une bête sans aucune utilité. Cependant cette bête n'existait que très rarement et surtout pas pour une histoire de pleine lune. Harry se promit d'aller vérifier le soir même s'il y avait d'autres signes d'agitation.

- On n'est jamais trop prudent et j'ai envie de me balader un petit peu.

Chose promis, chose dû, Harry se retrouva le soir même en pleine forêt.

Il avait dû se mettre un sort de réchauffe et de séchage permanent, le temps n'était vraiment pas à la ballade, il pleuvait et il faisait froid. Cependant Harry avait vu de nombreux animaux agités et voulait savoir maintenant le pour quoi du comment.

Harry ruminait toutes les causes possibles et imaginables qui pourraient engendrer une telle peur des animaux. Toutes les propositions étaient inquiétantes.

Un bruit détourna soudainement Harry de ses pensées.

Crippp, crippp,…

Harry tendit l'oreille une seconde fois.

Crippp, crippp, HOOOO, crippp

Ok Harry, tu te trouves en présence d'au moins un loup-garou.

La situation était plus que critique il devait absolument savoir si ces humains étaient des élèves perdus, ou bien…

Harry ne préférait pas songer à l'autre alternative, car alors il aurait un problème.

Harry se mit en transe et libéra un art lié aux elfes. Il sondait les humains qui se trouvaient à proximité, ou plutôt dans toute la forêt et le parc de Poudlard. Harry détestait faire ça, moins que de sonder l'esprit des gens, mais quant même. L'incantation exigeait que Harry soit partout et nul part à la fois, une sensation que Harry se serait bien passé. Harry reprit ses esprits et grimaça.

La sensation pendant l'incantation était désagréable, mais lorsqu'on retrouvait son corps, on n'avait qu'une envie, le quitter. Harry réfréna ses envies et souffla un bon coup. C'était fini. Il avait cependant perdu un peu de force. Rien de grave, mais il devait faire attention.

Enfin l'important est que j'ai retrouvé mon état normal : plus de douleur.

Cependant il n'y avait pas de quoi se réjouir.

Harry avait, pendant sa petite escapade spirituelle, découvert 7 loups-garous adultes (la thèse des élèves égarés était donc partit en fumée) et seulement 9 aurors. Autant dire que s'il ne faisait rien ils étaient condamnés. Voldemort avait très bien géré le nombre de loups-garous. Ils allaient faire une bouché des aurors et dieu seul sait quoi d'autre encore vis à vis des élèves...

Harry réfléchi tout en se rapprochant le plus vite possible des aurors. Il lui restait peut-être 5 minutes avant que les loups-garous arrivent, peut être un peu plus s'il était optimiste. Il devait trouver un moyen et vite.

Les attaquer avant qu'ils n'arrivent vers les aurors dévoilerait sa présence aux aurors, ne pas les aider revenait à tuer lui-même les 9 aurors.

Il y avait forcément une solution.

_Réfléchi Harry, qu'aurait dit Hermione dans une situation comme celle-ci. Non c'est pas la bonne méthode, Hermione n'aurait jamais été dans une situation comme celle–ci. Je suis sur qu'il y a une solution._

_Le seul moyen est de…_

_Mais c'est risqu_

_De toute façon je n'ai plus le temps._

_Je vais devoir la jouer serré._

Harry se positionna dans les arbres, le plus près des trois aurors qui allaient être les premiers visés.

Bien sûr il faut que Sirius soit dans ceux là. J'ai pas de chance quant même. J'ai intérêt à pas me louper.

Il restait quelques secondes avant que les loups-garous arrivent.

Harry lança un sort de bruit pour attirer l'attention des aurors. Tous avaient pris une position d'attaque.

Bon, c'est bien mais ça ne va pas suffire.

Harry utilisa un sort de ralenti sur deux des derniers loups-garous. Ils étaient trois contre cinq.

Impossible qu'ils s'en sortent.

Un loup-garou émergea de la forêt.

Un des coéquipiers des aurors jura et lança un sort d'appel aux autres aurors.

_Bonne idée_

Puis ils lancèrent un sort de protection sur eux même.

Harry les regarda faire.

Ils avaient réussi à tuer un loup-garou, mais les quatre autres étaient devenus plus furieux si c'était encore possible.

Les barrières n'étaient pas faites pour supporter des coups aussi durs et elles allaient bientôt céder. Les trois aurors s'étaient rapproché pour cumuler leurs barrières, mais elle tenait très difficilement.

_Question de minutes avant qu'elle ne cède. _Jugea Harry

Et pour couronner le tout, les deux loups-garous qu'il avait ralentis, arriveraient dans quelques minutes.

J'ai une idée.

Harry déplaça par un sort brusquement la patte d'un des loups-garous. De l'extérieur, on aurait dit que le loup-garou attaquait ses trois congénères. Et c'est exactement ce que comprirent ses trois congénères. Alors subitement, les trois loups-garous abandonnèrent les humains pour se venger.

Cela dura moins d'une minute pour que les trois loups-garous mettent en charpie, le loup-garou ayant subit le sort de Harry. Mais cela avait suffit à permettre l'arrivée de deux aurors supplémentaires. Ils étaient maintenant cinq humains contre cinq loups-garous. Et toujours aucune morsure.

Alors la bataille débuta. Des duels plutôt étranges se formèrent : un contre un.

Harry regardait la scène avec attention.

Aucun des quatre autres aurors n'aura le temps d'intervenir, et encore moins les professeurs. Ils ne peuvent attendre aucune aide de l'extérieur. Ils vont mourir si je ne les aide pas.

C'était un duel que tous, les cinq aurors ici présent, devaient remporter. Trois d'entre eux s'en sortiraient s'il n'avaient qu'un seul loup-garou à affronter, Harry n'en avait aucun doute. Mais sur les deux autres, un avait du mal et l'autre paniquait, sûrement par manque d'expérience.

Harry se décida. Il devait faire quelque chose, et ce quelque chose résidait dans ce qu'il détestait le plus.

Calmement Harry se mit en transe, une transe particulièrement difficile.

Petit à petit Harry entrait en communication avec ce qui l'entourait. Petit à petit Harry se fraya un chemin vers ce qu'il recherchait.

Puis il le trouva. Il se nommait Henry Tradman, le plus vieux et le plus expérimenté parmi les cinq aurors présent. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde, il prit possession de lui.

Harry détestait faire cela. C'était très dangereux pour lui certes, mais c'était surtout une des choses les plus horribles sur terre. Il prenait possession de la personne, son libre arbitre, sa liberté. Mais à la différence d'un impérium ou de tout autre sort, la personne croyait agir de son propre chef. C'était la que résidait toute la sournoiserie de cette démarche. Cependant il y avait un grand inconvénient : votre véritable corps laisse votre magie s'échapper lorsque vous posséder quelqu'un. Si celle ci part en totalité, vous êtes mort.

Cette démarche ne prit que quelques secondes.

Dans le corps de Henry, Harry se dépêcha.

Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort d'explosion au premier, tout en évitant une patte griffue. Ayant fini avec le premier loup-garou, Harry se dirigea vers l'un des deux aurors les plus faibles. Occupé à se battre le premier loup-garou ne le vit même pas et Harry lui lança un sort de décapitation.

Le tout pris 1 minute à Harry. Il avait presque finit de changer l'avantage pour les aurors.

Mais un loup-garou occupé avec un auror plus expérimenté n'apprécia pas son attaque et se détourna de son duel pour lui foncer dedans.

Harry avait une multitude de sort pour éviter la collision, cependant aucun n'était connu de Henry . Harry se prépara donc à recevoir le coup.

Outch

Harry perdit son souffle.

Harry lança subtilement une idée à l'auror expérimenté qui se trouvait prêt de lui. Il réagit au quart de tour et lança à son tour le sort de décapitation.

Harry se retourna, Il ne restait plus que deux loups-garous : un pour black et un pour le stressé.

_Rectification il n'en reste plus qu'un_. Harry pu voir au loin que Sirius venait de tuer le loup-garou du jeune auror et l'aidait à se relever.

_Mais où est le loup-garou qui était avec Sirius._

Oh merlin cria silencieusement Harry.

Le dernier loup-garou arrivait derrière Sirius.

Et Sirius qui ne voit rien. Et puis ce jeune aurors qui reste pétrifier. Réagit bon sang !

Il ne restait plus qu'une solution. Harry n'hésita même pas, même si son corps allait se révolter contre lui par la suite. Harry quitta le corps de l'auror puis s'insinua dans celui du jeune auror. Il s'appelait Garry Offman.

Alors comme si sa vie en dépendait, il transforma par sa volonté un bout de bois en et se jeta sur le loup-garou qui n'était plus qu'à un mètre. Il le transperça d'un coup. Puis comme une machine à tuer, il retira son épée et coupa la tête du loup-garou, d'un coup.

Un temps passa.

Harry lui se précipita en dehors du corps de Garry.

Harry cria silencieusement.

Il souffrait le martyre et n'allait pas pouvoir bouger avant un bon bout de temps. Sans compter qu'il allait devoir attendre au moins une semaine avant que sa magie ne revienne. Entrer dans un corps oui, mais deux différents et à la suite, même un elfe ne s'y risquerait pas. Il avait prit un gros risque, juste pour ne pas être découvert.

Sirius lui était en état de choc, le loup-garou s'était étalé juste derrière lui à quelques centimètre. Puis reprenant ses esprits il fit une énorme tape à Garry.

- Je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux de te voir en action. L'épée elle vient d'o ?

- Heu d'un bout de bois. Fit encore tout déboussolé le jeune.

Sirius explosa d'un rire nerveux.

- Et bien je crois que j'ai jamais été aussi heureux que les bout de bois existent.

Ce que Sirius disait n'était pas très censé, mais se voir frôler la mort pouvait provoquer des réactions bizarres.

Harry souffla un coup, il s'en était fallu de peu.

- Vous n'avez rien firent les renforts constitués de quatre aurors et quelque temps après de Dumbledore et Severus Rogue.

Merde.

Harry baissa au maximum son aura ce qui n'était pas difficile car elle n'avait jamais été aussi basse depuis la mort de Voldemort. Dumbledore avait beau être moins fort que lui, à cet instant il aurait très bien l'envoyer au tapis en moins de deux, enfin presque, il avait toujours quelques ressources cachées dans sa poche.

Heureusement, Albus était tout occupé à savoir si personne n'avait été mordu.

- Quelqu'un a-t-il été mordu.

Les cinq aurors firent signe que non.

- Aucun fit-il avec étonnement.

- Non on a eut une chance monstre, on a failli être écorché vif, mais un des loups-garous s'est retourné contre les siens.

- Vraiment ? Racontez-moi ça.

L'aurors relata tout le combat avec une certaine exaltation qui ressortait des récents événements.

- Et bien, Garry c'était très courageux de votre part, et… très ingénieux. Vous avez trouvé comment.

- Je ne sais plus, je paniquais, et puis d'un coup, tout à été plus clair, j'ai compris, non j'ai su ce que je devais faire, comme si je l'avais toujours su. Mais le truc le plus fou, c'est que je suis sur de ne pas avoir utilisé ma baguette pour transformer l'épée.

Albus fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils puis lui fit un merveilleux sourire.

- Peut être que c'est comme quant on est jeune, vous savez avant de venir à Poudlard ajouta l'auror que Harry avait sauvé tout à l'heure. Tu le voulais tellement que c'est arrivé.

- Et puis l'exaltation nous fait faire beaucoup de chose. Rajouta Henry. Moi aussi j'ai réagit mieux que ce que je m'en croyais capable. Quant on est proche de la mort, je crois que tous nos sens sont éveillés.

Ils approuvèrent puis partirent à l'infirmerie.

Harry dut attendre encore une bonne demi-heure avant que Severus n'accompagne l'autre Auror. Il ne restait plus que Albus et Sirius, et il pourrait enfin se traîner au dortoir, en prenant d'abord une potion régénératrice dans sa salle des farces.

- Et bien Sirius, votre femme va être contente de vous savoir en vie.

- Oh je crois que moi aussi professeur. Je crois que je vais ériger un culte à Garry.

Dumbledore rit légèrement

- Une bien étrange façon cette illumination qui lui ait venu.

- Je ne m'en plaindrais pas professeur, cependant vous avez raison répondit Sirius plus sérieusement. Il a toujours été maladroit et n'en menait pas large pendant le combat, cette épée apparue de nulle part, et puis ce loup-garou qui s'est retourné contre les autres, sans oublier le fait que les loups-garous ne sont pas arrivés en meute mais en deux groupes distincts.

- Oui, bien étrange que 5 aurors, même très entraînés, aient réussi, sans une égratignure, à mettre 7 loups-garous à terre. Bien étrange mais oh combien heureux.

Sirius frissonna puis rajouta dans un murmure avant de partir avec Dumbledore

- Bien étrange en effet.

Fini

J'espère que ça vous a plu.

**Ekob** : jalousie ? où ça. Je ne suis pas jaloux (l'auteur a été kidnappée par Harry Potter).

**Kika :** merci de plus en plus. 

**Fandjo :** Bah je crois que je t'ai tout dit dans le mail. Sinon je vais quant même me répéter (mais j'en ai envie) : merci beaucoup

**Haheuiah :** Je crois que la longueur est bonne ? Enfin le prochain ne sera pas aussi gros. Merci de me rassurer, mes je crois qu'il faut quant même que je trouve quelqu'un pour les fautes. Mais je m'y emploi. C'est dur de trouver. Merci pour ta remarque, ça fait vraiment plaisir.

**Clara : **Ne t'inquiète pas je ne m'arrêterais pas en cours. J'adore trop écrire. Par contre je prendrais peut être du temps (je ne suis pas parfaite ).

**Tziganne : **Si tu aimes ma fic c'est l'essentiel. Je suis déjà tres surprise d'avoire autant de reviews. Merci beaucoup.

Voili, voilou, voilà. A dans deux semaines.


	10. chapitre 8

**Disclaimer.**

Rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.Rowling

**Rappel des personnages pour ceux qui ont tout oublié.**

Sirius Black est marié à Lily Evans. Ils ont quatre enfants : Allula à Griffondor, Cassiopée et Eridan les jumeaux une à griffondor l'autre à Serpentard (5eme année) et enfin la dernière Ascella (Poufsouffle première année).

Nous avons Remus en prof d'animaux magiques, Rogue en DCFM, Lily en enchantement, MacGonagall aidée de Hermione en métamorphose, Stanislas Durkemberg en professeur de potion et en professeur de soin Fany Fistang.

Nous avons le quatuor infernal : Cassiopée et Eridan, mais aussi Vélary et Marco

Dans la même classe de Harry nous avons : Ginny, Allula, Rose, Elisa, Marie, Grace, Brian, Peter, Jack, Francis, et Luke. Je vous fais grâce des noms de famille.

**Résumé précédent**

Harry a bataillé ferme pour sauver les aurors des loups-garous, mais cela l'a épuisé magiquement. **Chapitre 8******

Dringgggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg

- Mais quand est ce qu'ils vont éteindre ce satané réveil. Bougonna Harry.

- Harry tu ne te lèves pas aujourd'hui ?

- Si, si , une minute j'arrive.

_Question : qu'est ce qui est pire que de se battre avec les sorts que l'on déteste : le lendemain matin quand on s'est battu avec des sorts qu'on déteste,ET qu'on doit en subir les conséquences ET SURTOUT, surtout faire comme si je pétais la forme._

_Arhhhhh_

_Allez le pied droit, le pied gauche, le pied…_

- Bonjour Peter t'en a mis un temps remarqua Brian

- C'est à cause de Harry il ne voulait pas se lever aujourd'hui. On a cours d'enchantement aujourd'hui chuchota Peter sur un air entendu.

Arhhhh ils ont vraiment la manière pour me motiver le matin.

- Bonjour se contenta de dire Harry.

- Alors comment c'est passé, enfin tu sais quoi ?

- C'a été. C'était supportable.

Harry comprit vite que le sujet était en parti tabou. Allula arriva juste à temps pour entendre la réponse de Brian et lui fit un merveilleux et tendre baisé.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien Harry. Remarqua au passage Allula.

- Ca va.

- Tu es sur rajouta intriguée Rose, tu semble fatigué comme si tu étais passé sous un dragon furieux qui t'avait pris pour cible.

OK j'ai compris, je ne dois pas être beau à voir.

- Non, juste le stress.

-

Et puis quelle tête de fouine celle la. J'ai pas besoin d'une maman, enfin si mais pas elle, et non je n'ai pas besoin de maman, Lily n'est pas ma maman….

Suivit une boucle interminable de pensées dans le même genre.

- Laisse le tranquille Rose, la coupa Ginny, c'est toi-même qui disait à Brian de ne pas l'embêter sur CA (sous-entendu énorme pour remplacer le mot « cours d'enchantement »).

La conversation tournait aigre sur l'état de Harry et son stress inexplicable pour l'enchantement.

- Oui mais la c'est maladif, tu as vu comment il semble malade. Il semble prêt à s'effondrer sur lui-même.

- Oui c'est vrai rajouta Allula

- Non, non, ça va ne vous inquiéter pas, je suis juste fatigué.

Quel sacré euphémisme. Si je tiens toute la journée ça tiendra du miracle.

- Humm tu es sur ?

- Mais laissez le tranquille insista Ginny, s'il dit que tout va bien c'est que tout va bien.

Allula glissa un sous-entendu vis à vis de Brian :

- Oui, mais s'il dit ça juste pour être courageux, tu sais les garçons ont toujours tendance à minimiser lorsqu'ils souffrent.

Brian ne releva pas la phrase il semblait songeur. Les autres respectaient son silence. Peter quant à lui, lisait son journal lorsqu'il cria presque :

- Par merlin et sa table ronde (juron tout à fait grossier et donc très tendance)

- Qu'y a-t-il, demandèrent anxieusement les autres.

- Il y a qu'il y a eut une attaque cette nuit, puis il rajouta précipitamment , ton père n'a rien Allula, ne t'inquiète pas.

Allula passa de mortifiée à soulagée puis inquiète.

- Oh par merlin et sa table ronde.

- Peter laisse tranquille merlin et dit nous ce qui c'est passé. Ginny était passablement énervée.

- Le mieux c'est que je vous lise les gros titres.

Harry se força à écouter avec attention : effort plus que difficile

_Première victoire depuis quarante ans. Attaque de loups-garous déjouée à Poudlard._

Hier soir, cinq aurors ont brillamment empêché 7 loups-garous d'entrer dans Poudlard et sans aucune égratignure. Il s'en ait fallu de peu pour que l'attaque tourne au drame, mais les aurors surentraînés ont repoussé avec force l'attaque. Même si cette victoire semble miraculeuse (n'oublions pas qu'ils étaient 5 contre 7 loups-garous) c'est tout un espoir qui renaît. Nous avons donc décidé de faire une édition spéciale pour rendre hommage à ses 5 aurors et à toute la résistance contre vous-savez-qui.

Le silence avait suivit la lecture de Peter. Puis, sur tous, se formèrent un sourire timide. Ils s'étaient tous regardés, tous se comprenant sans dire un mot. La conversation silencieuse montrait un espoir qui renaît de ses cendres comme le phénix. Mais un espoir contenu face aux futurs et indispensables déceptions. Personne n'osait même pas imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous, une amélioration de la situation actuelle.

Cependant Brian ne participait pas à l'euphorie générale. Il semblait perdu. Puis d'un coup il se leva et partit de la salle.

- Attend cria Allula.

Harry, Ginny, Peter, et même Rose les suivirent.

Là, le spectacle était d'une tristesse affligeante. Brian pleurait dans les bras de sa bien aimé.

- J'ai honte.

- Shhh, tu n'as pas à avoir honte, ce n'était pas toi hier, tu étais tranquillement dans le château. Tu te rappelles, tu étais dans le château, ce n'est pas toi.

Les pleurs étaient contagieux, Allula pleurait, elle aussi.

Brian se dégagea d'Allula brutalement.

- Peut être que ce n'est pas ma faute mais ils se sont battus contres des monstres comme moi. Ils ont souffert à cause des….des loups-garous.

- Non, Brian tu n'as…

- Tu ne comprends pas j'ai honte parce que pour la première fois depuis que je suis un loup-garou, je n'ai pas souffert.

- Quoi fit abasourdi Allula

- Tu m'as bien compris j'ai moins souffert que d'habitude alors que dehors ils étaient en train de souffrir.

- Mais c'est merveilleux.

- Merveilleux ? reprit-il d'une voix aigu

- Bien sûr tu souffres tellement chaques mois, si tu as moins souffert c'est merveilleux.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qui s'est passé hier et si tu ressens moins la douleur de ta transformation alors c'est que c'est merveilleux.

- Je…

Mais il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il était encore fatigué et n'avait pas la force d'argumenté, surtout qu'il venait de comprendre semble-t-il qu'il n'était pas responsable.

Bien au moins je sais que ma potion a marché. J'aurais préféré que ca lui fasse plaisir mais bon.

Ginny s'approcha de Brian elle aussi les yeux rouges.

- Brian,…

Il releva la tête

- Tu sais, Allula a raison, tu n'es pas responsable et pour nous tu n'es pas le moins du monde coupable, le seul responsable, c'est Voldemort et ses mangemorts. Pas toi.

C'était dit avec une telle conviction que Brian ne put qu'acquiescer.

Harry, Peter, et Rose se rapprochèrent pour soutenir Brian par leurs présences.

Harry lui était aux anges. _Sa Ginny était merveilleuse, elle avait agit exactement au bon moment comme si elle savait quoi dire et quand. Sa Ginny, enfin celle dans son monde, avait exactement le même don. Il avait toujours admiré la grande gentillesse de Ginny envers ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Elle réconfortait tout le monde sans exception enfin sauf les mangemorts. La revoir ici, faire ces gestes, c'était vraiment troublant. Il retrouvait vraiment _**SA**_ Ginny_

- Harry tu pleures

- Quoi fit déboussolé Harry

- Tu pleures

- Oh je crois qu'il y a eut trop d'émotions rajouta-il penaud.

Ils se mirent tous à rire de leurs ridicules : tous en train de pleurer alors que c'était la première véritable victoire.

Chacun se débrouilla au mieux pour enlever les larmes de leurs yeux.

Harry affronta bravement le cours d'enchantement et celui de Rogue. Il était fatigué et avait ses émotions à fleur de peau. Ses sorts avaient été d'un ridicule, il ne pouvait de toute façon pas faire mieux, il avait usé trop de magie hier. Heureusement aucun des professeurs ne s'en formalisa. Harry était réputé comme un élève moyen voir médiocre il n'était pas étonnant qu'il ne réussisse pas ses cours. Seul son aspect un peu maladif aurait pu attirer l'attention, mais comme Harry avait l'habitude d'être malade les jours d'enchantements, personne ne releva son état. C'était une aubaine dont Harry ne se priva pas. Il en profita pour écouter que d'une oreille les deux cours. Il avait vraiment sommeil.

Juste après le cours de DCFM, Harry prétexta un mal de ventre pour aller se coucher. Il était épuisé et son lit était pour lui à ce moment précis son seul but dans la vie.

Le lendemain matin s'annonça plus prometteur pour Harry. Il était toujours fatigué, mais une bonne nuit de sommeil le maintenait maintenant fermement éveillé. De plus la bonne humeur était de mise et presque communicative pour Harry. Le mercredi se passa donc aussi bien que le mardi. Harry, ayant réussi à passer deux cours consécutifs avec sa mère sans flancher, il se sentait comme victorieux d'un énorme trophée.

Coté ami, Harry appréciait tout particulièrement Peter qui lui rappelait une Hermione au masculin

_Enfin sans le « je vais à la bibliothèque » ni le « il faut que je fasse mes devoirs » ou bien encore le « on doit réviser ». Oui en fin de compte il ne ressemblait pas vraiment à Hermione._ Mais bon, il appréciait Peter et pensait sincèrement s'en faire en bon ami. Et enfin, Ginny semblait l'apprécier comme un ami, ce qui était un bon début.

_Que demander de plus._

Bref Harry était heureux et voulait le dire au monde entier.

Sa situation paraissait très paradoxale et étonnait grandement le professeur MacGonagall.

Aucun de ses élèves avant, n'avait récuré le sol des cachots avec un grand sourire. Pourtant cela faisait déjà deux heures que Harry récurait le sol. Il n'avait à disposition qu'une serpillière et du détergeant mais il souriait. Minerva le regardait étonnée et presque admirative. Il n'était pourtant pas doué. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute pour la blague et avait donc atténué sa punition en lavant une salle de petite envergure. Normalement elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il râle un peu ou lui demande autre chose pour nettoyer. Elle avait même pensé à lui donner un détergent magique s'il avait du mal. Et on peut dire qu'il avait du mal. Normalement il aurait du finir de nettoyer la salle au bout d'une heure, mais il était toujours en train de nettoyer. Et toujours avec le sourire des gens heureux.

- Vous êtes sûr que vous ne voulez pas de détergent magique demanda pour la troisième fois Minerva.

Harry sursauta comme prit dans ses pensées.

- Oh non madame, ce serait injuste.

Et Harry recontinuait à laver.

Sincèrement Minerva n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Elle lui offrait une solution de facilité et il refusait. Elle était abasourdie.

Elle se contenta donc de le regarder laver le sol, tout en étant ailleurs. Elle se demandait où pouvait bien voyager ce jeune homme pour être heureux même en lavant le sol des cachots. Elle aurait donné cher pour voir ce monde merveilleux qui semblait si paradisiaque.

En fait ce jeune homme était dans un monde parfait et tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes. Son monde merveilleux était devenu réalité.

Dringggggggggg

Harry sauta pratiquement du lit. On était jeudi et Harry avait retrouvé sa forme physique à défaut de sa magie. De plus il était des plus motivés pour faire une blague. Il avait envie de rire un peu, afin d'extérioriser sa bonne humeur.

_Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une blague pour mettre en jambe le matin. Pour la magie il va encore falloir attendre deux bonnes semaines. Heureusement que j'avais déjà préparé une blague nécessitant peu de magie._

Dire que Harry pétait la forme était un doux euphémisme. Il avait été exténué pendant deux jours complets. Et même s'il n'était pas dans sa forme des beaux jours, il compensait par sa motivation et son entrain.

Lorsque Harry arriva dans la grande salle commune, il attendit patiemment sa future lettre qui contenait de la poudre bleutée. Celle ci allait se répandre dans toute la salle et faire ce pour quoi il l'avait commandée.

- Bonjour Harry tu sembles de très bonne humeur dit donc.

- Oui j'ai souscrit un sort par correspondance pour ne plus me perdre en cours. Expliqua Harry

Peter réprima un sourire mais Brian et Ginny ne purent s'en empêcher. Quant à Allula elle essaya de minimiser les choses.

- Tu as commandé un sort pour ne pas te perdre ? C'est possible ça ? Je croyais que tu blaguais ce week-end à la bibliothèque. T'es vraiment sérieux ?

- Oui fit très sérieusement Harry je me suis perdu deux fois, alors j'ai décidé de commander un sort pour être tranquille. Le magasin semblait bizarre mais bon.

- Oh et bien j'espère que ça marchera pour toi.

- Oui je l'espère j'en ai marre de me perdre.

- et bien , nous l'espérons pour toi aussi, se reprit Peter

- Oui rajouta dans un étouffement Ginny et Brian.

- Vous parliez de quoi au fait avant mon arrivée?

- De quiddich expliqua Allula d'un air morne ils sont en train d'estimer qui va être le nouvel attrapeur.

- Il reste aussi un poursuiveur et un batteur. Intéress ?

Ginny esquissa un rire

- Arrête t'as vu comment il est maladroit, il ferait perdre le match à l'équipe.

- C'est pas gentil ce que tu dis là Ginny. Si ça se trouve, Harry est un très bon attrapeur.

- Tu rigole là. Il faut certaines capacités que disons Harry n'a pas.

- Et moi je te dis…

Devant le ton qui montait Harry décida de couper court à cette charmante discussion sur ses capacités, ou plutôt incapacités.

- De toute façon je ne me présente pas.

Se sentant trahis devant l'air de suffisance que Ginny affichait, Peter insista.

- Pourquoi ? Tu as ta chance tu sais.

- Non merci, comme l'a si remarquablement remarqué Ginny je suis maladroit et je serais sûrement un boulet.

Ginny perdit son air désolé pour celui d'un léger remords.

Puis la conversation dériva sur une Catherina qui semblait désignée pour ce poste.

Aurais-je voulu prendre la place d'attrapeur ? Suis-je seulement capable de remonter sur un stade de quiddich ? De toute façon, vu la réputation qu'il s'était faite, il n'avait pas vraiment la possibilité. Mais s'il l'avait l'aurait-il fait ? Harry n'arrivait pas à répondre. Il avait arrêté dans sa cinquième année, puis il avait eu d'autres choses à penser. Monter sur un balai et jouer comme si plus rien n'avait d'importance. Il aimait cette sensation de liberté. Mais serait-il capable d'oublier les horreurs passées. Non. C'était impossible. Le vol ne lui apporterait plus cette liberté fictive qu'il avait quand il était bercé d'illusions. Non décidément il ne désirait pas voler. Trop de souvenir ou plutôt cauchemars.

- Harry un colis pour toi. Annonça Rose

La dudit lettre était arrivée et Harry l'ouvrit prestement.

_La place n'est pas aux souvenirs mais aux blagues maintenant_.

Son geste brusque avait crée un courant d'air dans la boite et toute la poudre s'envola. Elle se volatilisa dans toute la pièce et toucha bien entendu tous les élèves.

- Mais qu'est ce que ? Mr Potter s'écria Mac Gonagall qu'est ce que c'est que cette poudre que nous avons tous respirée. J'attends une réponse.

- C'est une poudre pot de colle.

Dumbledore esquissa un sourire réservé.

- Une poudre pot de colle ? Mais c'est pour que les enfants ne s'éloignent pas de leurs parents ?

- Je sais mais j'ai demandé une petite modification. Je ne peux pas m'éloigner de ma classe de plus de 20m. J'espérais ne plus me perdre, avait fini dans un soupir Harry.

- Je vois, reprit le contrôle Dumbledore, je crois que vous allez donc devoir être par classe pendant toute la journée. Bien cela n'est pas bien méchant, cela permettra à ceux qui ne se connaissent pas encore de discuter joyeusement.

Devant l'enthousiasme de Dumbledore les élèves affichaient des regards mornes et des râles plus qu'explicites.

Le professeur Mac Gonagall ne semblait pas non plus très joyeuse.

- Ce sera bien sûr une retenue et 20 points en moins pour Griffondor, Mr Potter. Puis devant la tête déconfite de Harry elle rajouta. Vous êtes peut être maladroits mais tout geste à des conséquences Mr Potter.

Harry acquiesça. Ces amis ne disaient rien trop étonnés qu'ils étaient.

S'en suivit une sorte de grande réunion où tout le monde cherchait sa classe entière afin de pouvoir aller travailler.

En passant dans les couloirs, Harry pu entendre la conversation de Peter, Brian, Allula et Ginny. Ils essayaient d'être discret mais échouaient lamentablement.

- Je te dis qu'il fait exprès. Chuchota Brian

- Non il est maladroit c'est pas sa faute. Rectifia Peter

- Pas sa faute ? Deux blagues en moins d'une semaine, je te dis qu'il fait exprès.

- C'est vrai que c'est bizarre surenchéri Allula

- Bizarre, tu veux dire suspect. Une fois passe mais deux en moins d'une semaine. Je suis d'accord avec Brian, il se fout de nous. Il le fait exprès.

- Ca va Ginny ne soit pas aussi méchante, c'est pas sa faute. Il est maladroit c'est comme une maladie. Ca se voyait qu'il était gêné.

- Heureusement qu'il avait honte, surenchéri Brian, il y avait de quoi

Ginny acquiesça pour donner son assentiment

- Il était vraiment ridicule.

- Et bien vous voyez, qui voudrait être ridicule ? Moi je vous le dis c'est impossible qu'il ait fait exprès affirma Peter. Et puis il faudrait être un génie pour trouver une potion colorante comme il l'a fait la dernière fois.

- C'est vrai assura Allula, mon frère y travaille, il veut faire une blague et ça fait quatre soirs qu'ils cherchent à quatre. Surtout qu'Harry rate tout ce qu'il fait. Je ne sais pas si vous avez remarqué mais il n'a pas réussi un sort depuis le début de la semaine. Il serait incapable de préméditer une telle potion.

- Bien il est donc maladroit, mais alors c'est un cas. Admit Brian.

- Oui surtout qu'en plus d'être maladroit il est collant.

- Ginny arrête c'est pas la même chose la rectifia Allula, il te colle car il amoureux de toi.

- Oui ben moi, je m'en passerais bien. Etre collé par un maladroit à la limite du cracmol, je m'en passerais bien. Autant aimer un crapaud, et encore, là j'aurais peut être la chance qu'il devienne un prince charmant. Ou bien encore….

- CA SUFFIT les coupa Rose. Vous devriez avoir honte. Vous êtes vraiment immonde de faire ça devant Harry.

- Mais,….Mais il ne nous entendait pas.

Ginny remarqua alors que Harry courrait en pleure puis soudain il fut happé en arrière comme s'il avait rencontré un mur.

Rose se rapprocha gentiment de lui.

- Harry on est sous un sort, tu ne peux pas t'éloigner de plus de 20 m de ta classe. Tu t'en rappelle ? Rose lui parlait comme une mère. Montre-moi ton nez, il saigne.

Harry restait face au mur invisible. Rose avait du se démener pour appuyer son mouchoir sur le nez de Harry.

Pendant ce temps, pleine de remords, Ginny se rapprocha de Harry

- Ne t'approche pas de lui, du moins pas pour l'instant ordonna Rose avec un ton qui donnait froid dans le dos. Tu en as déjà assez fait pour aujourd'hui. Les excuses, ce sera pour plus tard.

Ginny n'en rajouta pas plus, elle s'en alla pleurant devant le mal qu'elle avait fait. Allula essayait de la consoler. Brian les accompagnait. Peter regardait la scène impuissant.

Harry, lui, pleurait.

Il était épuisé à cause de la bataille de lundi, il avait beau avoir récupéré physiquement, il était encore fatigué et faible magiquement. Il pensait que sa blague allait amuser tout le monde mais c'était un véritable fiasco. Elle n'amusait personne sauf peut être Dumbledore. Il était fatigué et avoir entendu cette Ginny dire CES choses, il n'avait pas tenu.

Harry tentait vainement d'arrêter de pleurer, mais la fatigue était traîtresse.

Dumbledore arriva dans les couloirs. Comment était-il l ? Harry l'avait découvert dans sa septième année. Dumbledore étant directeur, avait une sorte de tableau alarme qui lui disait lorsqu'il y avait un problème grave et où il se déroulait. Il avait du y avoir un nouveau clignotant.

C'était la deuxième fois qu'il craquait dans ce monde. Lui qui pensait que tout allait être rose.

Tout allait être facile. C'était plus dur que prévu.

_Et puis, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Un coup je suis heureux, un coup tout est contre moi. Un coup tout est chouette et puis le coup d'après ça va plus et puis le coup d'après……_

A l'arrivée de Dumbledore, Harry sécha ses larmes et pris lui-même le mouchoir de Rose.

- Que se passe t il ici demanda gentiment Dumbledore.

- Harry a entendu des moqueries qu'il n'était pas censé entendre de la part de ses camarades expliqua Rose.

- Je vois. Mr Potter vous devez aller à l'infirmerie. Mais ce n'est pas possible alors, comme vous ne pouvez aller à l'infirmerie, c'est l'infirmerie qui viendra à vous.

Dumbledore fit un magnifique sourire devant sa tirade improvisée.

- On va vous mettre dans la salle à coté de votre cours. Oui jeunes gens car vous l'avez peut être oublié, mais il est temps d'aller en cours.

Un « Oh non » général se fit entendre.

Harry s'installa dans la salle adjacente et se fit soigner par madame Pompom. Dumbledore, lui, lui tapait la discute pendant ce temps.

- Alors Harry que de rebondissement aujourd'hui. Tu mets sans dessus dessous cette école.

- …

- Je me rappelle qu'il y a quelques années les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait sauter une potion et toute leur classe s'était transformée en poisson. Ils avaient fait cours dans un aquarium. Ahahahah. Faut dire que c'était franchement marrant

- …

- Bref, tout ça pour dire qu'on a l'habitude de voir des choses comme ça dans cette école. Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter parce que tu engendres un regroupement des classes. Moi je trouve ça plutôt amusant.

- …

Dumbledore devint tout d'un coup plus sérieux, ce qui attira l'attention de Harry qui avant ne faisait que regarder dans le vague.

- Harry est-ce que ça va ? Je veux dire, personne n'est méchant avec toi.

- …

- J'ai vu que tu étais ami avec la jeune Black et Miss Weasley aussi.

Harry détourna son regard, les larmes lui revenaient.

Dumbledore laissa un temps il semblait réfléchir.

- Tu sais des amis ce n'est pas toujours facile à avoir, c'est parfois difficile au début et puis parfois ça dérape. On dit des choses que l'on regrette. Mais tu sais, je ne pense pas que Miss Weasley voulait être méchante. Je suis sûre qu'elle viendra s'excuser tout de suite à la sortie. Tu sais, elle pleurait tout à l'heure je pense qu'elle regrettait déjà.

- …

- Bien je crois que Pompom t'as réparé tout ce qu'il fallait. Tu vas te reposer un peu puis tu iras en cours cet après-midi d'accord.

- …

- Bien je crois qu'il temps pour moi de partir. J'ai été ravi de discuter avec toi Harry, c'était très agréable. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit Harry, rajouta à la dernière minute Albus avant de partir.

Harry lui s'allongea et s'endormit aussitôt, après avoir bu une potion remonte-moral.

- a..y..ré …è…toi.

Harry émergeait doucement de son rêve.

- Harry réveille toi.

- Hummm

- Tu dois te lever, les élèves vont sortir de classe bientôt, ça va être l'heure d'aller manger. Si ce n'était que moi, je te laisserais manger à l'infirmerie. On n'a pas idée de soigner un élève dans une salle de classe, mais je fais avec les moyens du bord. Je suis obligée de vous laisser partir sinon une cinquantaine d'élèves va me tomber dessus car ils ne pourront pas manger.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, puis attendit la sortie du cours pour pouvoir aller manger avec toute sa classe.

- Oh Harry salut tu vas bien. Se risqua Jack un élève de la classe de Harry.

Puis voyant que Ginny attendait pour parler à Harry, il se décida à partir.

- Bon je te laisse, je dois faire, enfin, tu vois, quoi.

- Harry je suis sincèrement désolée. Je ne voulais pas … enfin je ne pense pas ça de toi, tu comprends, c'est comme un réflexe de défense, je … Allula a dit…enfin…

Ginny ne s'en tirait pas et Harry n'était pas prêt pour ces excuses.

Ginny esquissa un sourire.

- Je suis pitoyable, tout ce que j'essaye de te dire c'est…

- Oh un griffondor qui dit quelque chose de censé. Remarqua sournoisement Greg le Serpentard par excellence.

- Tu as oublié notre ami, le demeuré rajouta un autre Serpentard.

- Ouuui, notre ami le griffondor typique est là. Ce n'est pas gentil d'être parti aussi vite la dernière fois.

- Fout-nous la paix Hunter.

- Va cracher ta bave de Serpent ailleurs rajouta Peter, ici c'est propre et on aimerait que ça le reste.

- Mais je ne peux pas, mes cheeeeeer amis. Mon ami ( très ironique) ici présent (Greg en profita pour enserrer par les épaules d'Harry comme s'il était un ami) nous obligent à être ensemble.

Puis d'un coup il donna un coup de genoux magistral à Harry.

- Ouchhh

Harry était encore surpris du coup. Enfin il avait bien deviné qu'il allait écoper d'un truc dans le genre, mais il y avait tout le monde qui regardait leur échange, il n'avait donc rien fait pour l'éviter. De toute façon il était crevé magiquement, et même une larve comme Hunter lui demanderait toutes ses dernières forces pour le vaincre.

- Fumier.

Et devant tout le monde, Ginny décerna La claque magistrale.

- Même le serpent est moins pourri que toi. Dégage, tu me dégoûtes.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

- Tututu annonça alors Allula tout en montrant son badge tu ne feras rien du tout, à moins que tu ne veuilles perdre des points.

Celui-ci s'en alla furieux le plus loin possibles d'eux, c'est à dire : vingt mètres.

- C'est dommage que tu lui aies donné une baffe j'aurais pu enlever des points.

- Moi j'ai préféré la baffe annonça Brian.

- Il avait une de ces marques rajouta Peter.

Un silence gêné se fit.

- Harry reprit Ginny.

- Laisse, j'ai compris, j'accepte tes excuses répondit Harry tout en évitant le regard de Ginny.

Plus que des excuses, Harry détestait des excuses qui traînaient en longueur.

Ginny acquiesça et se contenta de cette réponse. Officiellement ses excuses étaient acceptées mais la douleur qu'elle avait engendrée ne s'effacerait pas aussi vite. Ginny le savait.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, celle ci comportait des regroupements de tables en fonction des classes de l'après-midi.

- Et bien fit Dumbledore, Il faudra que je remercie les elfes de maisons pour leur prévoyance envers nous.

Les élèves mirent un certain temps pour s'asseoir au bon endroit. Le repas se passa somme toute, d'une façon des plus agréable et Ginny fut discerné comme la détentrice de la plus belle claque de l'histoire de Poudlard après Gwendoline la prude qui avait réussit à tuer son adversaire avec une seule claque (il y avait eut longtemps tergiversions pour savoir si elle n'était pas hors catégorie vu la violence de son acte). Harry croisa aussi le regard de Dumbledore qui lui fit un magnifique sourire. Bref un repas somme toute banal.

Harry resta cependant ailleurs et distant pendant toute la journée De toute façon il était crevé et trois heures de sommeil n'avaient pas tout résolu. Il resta tranquillement au fond de la classe avec Hermione, mais d'un comme un accord elle le laissa tranquille.

Il n'offrit qu'un visage fermé à quiconque essayait de lui parler. Son visage ne fut accueillant qu'une seule fois. C'était le soir, juste avant de se coucher.

- Harry ça va ?

Harry se retourna et son visage fermé devint souriant et aimant.

- Bien sûr petite étoile, maintenant que je te vois.

- J'ai entendu dire que…

- N'en parlons plus Ascella. Dans la vie il y des hauts et des bas, aujourd'hui c'était un bas.

C'était la première phrase qu'il disait depuis l'acceptation des excuses de Ginny

- N'empêche fit Ascella, moi à ta place je changerais d'amoureuse.

-

Harry lui fit un sourire triste.

- Mais on ne choisit pas.

- Moi je veux bien être ton amoureuse Harry répondit malicieusement Ascella.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un magnifique sourire.

- Sérieusement, je veux jamais être amoureuse.

- Ah bon mais je croyais que tu m'aimais.

Elle répondit à sa pique par un autre sourire.

- Bon alors à part toi, je ne veux jamais être amoureuse.

- Tu as le temps de changer d'opinion, mais pour l'instant ça va très bien avec mon projet : aucun garçon ne doit approcher ma petite étoile. Au fait comment s'est passé ton audience avec les autres filles ?

- Oh et bien il y a des filles sympathiques mais je ne sais pas encore. Il y a d'abord Amandine, elle…

Harry écouta attentivement Ascella lui présenter toutes les jeunes filles de sa classe. Elles n'étaient pas très amicales d'après Ascella sauf peut être une Julie. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle allait devenir amies mais elle pensait que oui.

- Et bien je suis content que tu es trouvé quelqu'un d'autre avec qui passer du temps.

- Oui enfin je sais pas encore.

- Oui rajouta Harry tout en jouant le papa protecteur, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas de garçon qui te tourne autour.

- Ah c'est malin. Corrigea Ascella

- Ah c'est malin répéta Harry.

- Arrête de répéter ce que je dis.

- Arrête de répété ce que je dis.

- Non mais sérieusement.

- Non mais sérieusement.

- Bon je vais me coucher alors.

Harry lui sourit puis lui fit un énorme bisou suivit d'un « bonne nuit ».

Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il avait seulement eut envie de l'embêter un peu. Il était heureux qu'elle ait trouvé une « amie potentielle ».

Il se reposa encore un petit peu devant le feu puis décida qu'il était temps pour lui aussi d'aller au lit. Il ne désirait pas voir les autres Griffondors. Il s'endormit d'un coup pour la quatrième fois de suite depuis le début de la semaine.

- Harry ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'arrive.

- Non

- Harry bon sang réveille toi tu es tout rouge et or.

- Non

- Harryyyyyyyyyyy

Harry se décida enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

- Quoi !

- Tu…es…tout…rou…ge…et…or articula bien distinctement Brian pour que Harry comprenne.

- Hein fit Harry tout ensommeillé.

- Tu es tout rouge et or, Harry, fit calmement Peter, je pense que si tu n'as rien fait…

- Bien sûr que j'ai rien fait répondit du tac au tac Harry alors qu'il se découvrait dans le miroir.

_Nom d'un merlin dans l'eau !_

Il était rouge et or et il avait un magnifique slogan sur lui : Je suis Harry Potter, mascotte officielle du quatuor infernal.

- Oh firent tout ce que ces deux amis purent répondre.

_« Oh », moi je vous en foutrais des « oh »_

- Je crois que l'on sait qui t'a fait ça maintenant philosopha Peter.

_Belle philosophie Peter merci_

- Mouhais fit Harry. Je commence bien la journée.

- Allez ne t'inquiète pas ils te l'enlèveront dès que tu les verras.

_Je ne peux pas avoir la paix deux seconde dans ce monde ci. J'en ai marre. J'ai déjà eut une sale journée hier, c'est à quelqu'un d'autre maintenant._

Harry rentra dans la salle et ….Les rires fusèrent.

- Hum Cassy tu pourrais …

- Oh non Harry. On t'a fait mascotte de notre groupe. C'est un honneur. Tu ne vas pas l'enlever tout de suite quant même.

_Regard de chien battu._

- Hum, c'est que c'est un peu gênant et…

- Oh, c'est mignon et puis tu as déjà été ridicule. Allez Harry. On a mis trois heures à débattre pour se décider que tu étais la meilleure mascotte de notre groupe. Tu vas pas gâcher tous nos efforts. Steuu-plaiiiit….

- Heu c'est que je suis un peu rouge et or.

- Oh

- Tu vois, je te l'avais bien dit qu'il n'allait pas apprécier les couleurs fit remarquer Vélary . On aurait du mettre du bleu et bronze .

- Mais il est à griffondor c'est rouge et or qui lui faut.

- Non c'est bleu et bronze.

- Non je…

- Et si vous enleviez carrément la couleur proposa Harry.

- Quoi firent-elles à l'unisson. Impossible.

- C'est que je suis coloré de partout.

- Bon on enlève la couleur sur ton corps et tu garde la couleur sur tes vêtements tout le reste de la journée.

- Non je ne veux plus de couleur

- Bon juste ton T-Shirt.

- Non pas de couleur.

- Bon Pas de couleur mais tu garde le message toute la journée, c'est ma dernière offre.

- OK

- Ok marché conclu. Bienvenu mascotte. Nous sommes heureux de te compter parmi nous.

Sur ces paroles, Cassiopée l'enlaça puis se fut au tour de Vélary puis des poignées de main avec Eridan et Marco.

- Je vais jamais pouvoir manger si vous ne me lâcher pas fit Harry

- Oui mais c'est un jour mémorable, tu es devenu officiellement notre mascotte.

Harry mit bien 5 minutes à retrouver ses amis hilares.

- C'est bon. Fit-il avec lassitude

- Sincèrement Harry, remarqua admirative Allula, tu t'en es bien sorti.

- Tu trouves ? J'ai toujours ce fichu message sur moi.

- Oh mais tu sais, ce sont de vrais diablotins, s'ils avaient vraiment voulu, ils t'auraient tout laissé.

- Vraiment ?

- Oh oui fit d'un air expert Peter

- Attend Dumbledore aurait fait quelque chose quant même

- Tu rigoles, il aurait fait semblant de ne pas savoir annuler le sort, je suis sûr qu'hier il aurait pu enlever le sort.

_Ah ça non petite Ginny, Dumbledore n'aurait pas pu enlever le sort je l'avais trafiqué, mais bon en cherchant bien peut être qu'il aurait trouvé…au bout de quelques jours._

- Au moins rajouta Brian on sait maintenant qu'ils ont réussi à faire leur potion colorante.

- Merci Brian toujours la remarque qu'il faut.

- Je me demande ce que va signifier le fait d'être la mascotte du quatuor.

Tout le monde s'arrêta à l'idée que le rôle de mascotte allait impliquer d'autre chose.

Harry inquiet se leva brusquement et alla voir Cassy.

- Heu Cassy ?

- Oui ma mascotte adorée.

- Heu ça veut dire quoi mascotte exactement.

- Oh, tu seras le représentant et l'inspiration de nos blagues.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien tout d'abord on voulait te rendre hommage car avec tes gaffes tu nous inspire beaucoup dans nos blagues et ensuite on s'est dit qu'à chaque fois que l'on fera une blague tu auras l'insigne honneur d'avoir un message disant que c'est nous qui avons fait la blague.

- C'est tout ?

- Oui, mais si tu veux, tu peux être testeur professionnel de nos blagues, et aussi…

- Non, non, ça me va.

Harry alla se rasseoir rassuré.

- Sincèrement je m'attendais à pire.

- Oh tu sais, ils auraient été incapables d'être méchant avec quelqu'un, c'est pas leur genre de s'attaquer à quelqu'un surtout que tu…

- Je ?

- Tu es déjà pas gâté continua Peter.

- Ouhais enfin moi je m'attends à tout rajouta en conclusion Allula, j'ai tellement vu de truc bizarre avec eux.

Harry passa donc toute sa journée avec « je suis Harry Potter, mascotte officielle du quatuor infernal. ». Harry avait bien pensé à enlever le slogan mais il s'y était attaché. C'était une blague gentillette et il le méritait un peu vu tout ce qu'il avait fait depuis le début de l'année. Et puis ça avait enlevé certaines tentions entre lui et ses amis.

Il avait aussi pensé étendre la blague. Un truc du genre, j'ai essayé d'enlever le slogan mais ça c'est transformé en virus , mais premièrement il avait déjà assez fait de blague, deuxièmement ça paraîtrait suspect et enfin ça exigeait une quantité de magie qu'il ne pouvait tout bonnement pas fournir en ce moment.

Harry se contenta donc du message quelque peu publicitaire sur lui. Cassy avait promis de le lui enlever aux sélections de Quiddich le soir même.

- Ca y est Harry, tu n'as plus ton message. J'espère que tu as été fier de le montrer à tout le monde aujourd'hui. Tu dois faire honneur au quatuor infernal. Tu es notre muse mais tu dois quant même donné une certaine image de toi.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Cassy reprit Peter, Harry a été impeccable, je l'ai même vu faire une promotion à des premières années qui ne vous connaissaient pas encore.

- T'avais pas besoin de dire ça Peter, chuchota gêné Harry

- Oh Harry, tu es un amour.

Elle lui fit un énorme bisou sonore sur la joue.

- Tu es la meilleure mascotte que l'on pouvait trouver. Si tu veux, je t'apprends comment on fait pour le message, comme ça si tu en as envie, tu pourras le mettre tous les jours.

- Non ça va aller merci.

- Bien fit-elle déçue. Mais si tu changes d'avis…

- …Je sais où te trouver. Je sais. Répéta Harry

- Oh fait, vous vous ramollissez, vous n'avez pas fait de blagues depuis le début de l'année.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est parce que je voulais un peu m'entraîner pour le quiddich.

- Tu te présentes ?

- Oui ça fait un moment que je voulais me présenter, surtout que Brett est un bon capitaine.

- Oh et bien bonne chance fit Ginny, j'espère que tu seras avec nous.

- Oui, on va voir ça vite fait de toute façon, les sélections vont commencer.

- Mais qu'est ce que ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faites là. Cria soudain une voix.

- Que veux-tu, le stade est pour tout le monde à ce que je sache,même pour les Serpentards. On est venu s'échauffer un peu

- On aime bien l'air pur répondit une autre voix méprisante.

- Dis plutôt que tu es venu nous espionner.

- Non, et puis c'est vous quant tu t'adresses à moi Ponda, On n'a pas la même valeur.

Brett Ponda commença à se jeter sur le Serpentard mais Brian l'en empêcha.

- Laisse, même s'ils voient notre équipe on gagnera. On a toujours gagné.

Brett se reprit et commença les sélections.

Celles-ci se passèrent plutôt bien hormis que les Serpentard étaient sur leurs balais et regardaient ostensiblement les sélections.

C'était au tour de Cassy. Elle se débrouillait vraiment bien.

- Avec Cassy dans l'équipe, griffondor va gagner commenta Peter.

- Oui ma sœur a toujours été très forte au quiddich, je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs pourquoi elle ne s'est pas inscrite plus tôt.

Harry regardait Cassy. Elle se débrouillait vraiment bien. Elle avait encore un léger défaut de précision et une tendance à se pencher un peu sur la droite, mais bon, c'était de légers détails. - C'est sûr qu'elle sera un atout pour l'équipe.

Peter approuva silencieusement.

Soudain, Harry sentit un effet de magie. Il ne savait pas qui, quoi et pourquoi, mais son corps avait réagit instinctivement. Le temps de comprendre que c'était un sort de vent, Cassy était tombée de son balai. Elle était bien trop haute pour en réchapper vivante si personne ne la rattrapait. Seule deux personnes pouvait encore la sauver.

Lui bien sur, mais c'était dévoiler à tous, qui il était, et sa fichue volonté se refusait à prendre cette décision. La seconde était un serpentard qui semblait légèrement étonné devant le spectacle et qui ne réalisait sûrement pas ou ne voulait pas savoir ce qui se passait. Harry prit alors d'énormes risques.

Juste pour garder l'anonymat, Harry mit en jeu sa vie. Il entra dans l'esprit du Serpentard comme il l'avait déjà fait au préalable avec les aurors. Il s'appelait Marcus Stemberg, il était un sang pur, il avait grandit comme tout sang pur se respecte, et était bien entendu allé à Serpentard. Ses seuls amis étaient des sang-purs et était en passe de devenir mangemort. Enfin ça c'était l'officiel, car officieusement Marcus, détestait sa famille, il était apprenti mangemort malgré lui et était amoureux d'une sang mêlée : Cassiopée.

_Et bien si ça c'est pas une coïncidence, remarqua étonné Harry._

Enfin toutes ses considérations Harry les emmagasina dans sa tête, il les étudiera plus tard. L'heure n'était pas aux questions mais à l'action. Harry pris virtuellement le manche de son balai et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers Cassy. Il l'a rattrapa in extremis.

Pour tous c'était Marcus qui avait sauvé Cassy et se n'était pas complètement faux, physiquement c'était lui qui l'avait sauvé. Mais dans la réalité c'était Harry qui l'avait sauvé. Seulement il l'avait sauvé par la pensée.

Il regarda autour de lui : Rose le regardait étrangement. Puis il se focalisa à nouveau sur les rescapés.

Harry sourit devant le tableau de Marcus tenant ferment Cassy dans ses bras de peur de la laisser partir. Oui il était vraiment très amoureux de Cassy. Harry se promit intérieurement de les réunir dès qu'il aurait le temps, enfin si Cassy était intéressée.

Harry sourit encore plus à cette idée puis tomba par terre.

Il avait fait trois fois le sort d'intrusion en une semaine, c'était une fois de trop.

Fini 

J'espère que ça vous a plus. Ce chapitre était pas forcément très long mais c'est pour préservé le suspens, surtout que le chapitre suivant est très long. Enfin j'espère que vous avez aimé car ce chapitre il était vraiment pas facile, heureusement le prochain me plait beaucoup plus, et sera livré en temps et en heure (dans deux semaines, je ne l'ai pas fini mais d'ici là ce sera bon ).

**Réponse aux reviews. **

**Ekob **: merci beaucoup. C'est vrai que je me suis démenée pour faire le chapitre suivant. J'espere que ce chapitre sera aussi complet, même si j'en doute. Enfin je crois que j'aurais la réponse sur twwo.

**Haheuiah**/ Deux semaines, c'est court ? J'espère car je ne peux pas aller plus vite. Oui ce chapitre est plus court. J'ai l'impression de cumuler tous les défauts, temps longueur,… Enfin j'espere qu'au moins ce chapitre t'a plu.

**Zagan** : Coucou, et oui je publie aussi ici, mais ça y est j'ai rattrapé le retard maintenant ce sera en mme temps les postages (enfin normalement, je fais de mon mieux). Merci pour tes reviews.

**Kika**. La vraie puissance de Harry. Mais est elle seulement mesurable. Non je te charie. Sincèrement c'est pas encore tout de suite, parce que Harry n'est pas au mieux de sa forme. Enfin, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas quant même.

**Fandjo** : sincèrement j'adore tes reviews car elles confirment se que je prévoit pour la suite. Moi aussi je me dis que ce serait bien que Harry fasse ça à nouveau seulement actuellement Harry n'en est pas capable, mais bon je pense que je vais me débrouiller pour caser un truc dans le genre à un moment.

**Lysbeth-Beriawen** : Ah Dumbledore, méchant gentil, il est toujours mystérieux. Mais je crois que là il a trouvé quelqu'un a sa hauteur. Des doutes ? Peut être ou peut être pas. C'est difficile à dire. Je pense que pour l'instant il n'en est pas là, mais je crois que ça ne va plus tarder…

Ps C'est ton vrai prénom ? Parce que c'est vraiment très joli.

**Andriade**. Et bien pour Brian je crois que tu as eut ta réponse. Pour la réaction pour Harry, je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de dire que c'est dans le chapitre suivant. Pour la petite Ascella. Je l'adore et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la mettre dans tous les chapitres même si elle n'est pas forcément nécessaire. ( je crois pas que j'ai dit ça de ma petite lumière è-é). Enfin je te remercie vraiment beaucoup de ton soutient, mais je crois que tu le sais, non ? non ? Ah bon, et bien merci pour ton soutient.

**Job3-14** Merci beaucoup, elle était vraiment touchante ta review. Papa gateau, ne change rien je trouve ça génial, et oui, moi aussi je ne peux pas m'empecher de mettre des moments papa gateau comme tu dis. Enfin je sais très bien que m'a fic n'est pas très attirante de l'extérieure, et je dois te dire qu' au début je ne pensais pas que j'aurais autant de reviews. (Personnelement j'aime pas les fic ou Harry clac des doigts pour avoir tout ce qu'il veut, enfin, je m'égare). Sinon juste par curiosité, c'est qui, qui t'a conseillé ma fic ? ( l'auteur n'arrête pas de se poser la question et désire ardemment faire un énorme bisous a cette personne). Enfin t'es pas obligé de me le dire…(mais j'aimerais bien quant même ')

**Virg05** : Je crois que tes craintes étaient fondées, mais bon l'espoir fait vivre… Merci pour la review.

**Xaebhal** merci pour ta review. C'est vraiment gentil de m'encourager. Pour le timing et bien c'est toutes les deux semaines, c'est assez court pour moi, mais assez long pour vous, c'est donc un compormis . J'espere que ça te vas. (gros espoir). Merci encore pour la review…

**Alixe **: Oui moi aussi je ne suis pas contente de mon début, mais il était obligé. Beaucoup de choses découle de ce premier passage. Enfin je suis contente que tu ne l'ai pas abandonné. Ca me rassure, ça veut dire que je m'améliore. Enfin je vais arrêter de me complimenter sinon je vais avoir la tête qui enfle et tu vas croire que je suis mégalomane. Bref tout ça pour dire merci de me suivre, et j'espère que le chapitre t'a plu.

**Fizban **: Oh un nouveau nom pour ma fic ? Non j'aime bien celui-ci et le tiens était un peu long. Mais bne t'inquiète pas. Mademoiselle mime ne se met pas en pétard, mademoiselle mime est tout sourire. Ta review m'a beaucoup amusée. C'est rare les reviews inspirées. La suite et bien tu viens de la lire, j'espère que tu as pris du plaisir.

Et bien voili, voilou, voilà, A bientôt.


	11. chapitre 9

**Disclaimer.**

Rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.Rowling

**Rappel des personnages pour ceux qui ont tout oublié.**

Sirius Black est marié à Lily Evans. Ils ont quatre enfants : Allula à Griffondor, Cassiopée et Eridan les jumeaux une à griffondor l'autre à Serpentard (5eme année) et enfin la dernière Ascella (Poufsouffle première année).

Nous avons Remus en prof d'animaux magiques, Rogue en DCFM, Lily en enchantement, MacGonagall aidée de Hermione en métamorphose, Stanislas Durkemberg en professeur de potion et en professeur de soin Fany Fistang.

Nous avons le quatuor infernal : Cassiopée et Eridan, mais aussi Vélary et Marco

Dans la même classe de Harry nous avons : Ginny, Allula, Rose, Elisa, Marie, Grace, Brian, Peter, Jack, Francis, et Luke. Je vous fais grâce des noms de famille.

**Résumé précédent**

Et bien Harry est tombé dans les pommes parce qu'il en a fait trop.

**Chapitre 9 : Méandres**

- Harry réveille toi, j'ai quelque chose de grave à t'annoncer

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Répondit d'une voix ensommeillée Harry

- Viens Harry nous devons discuter.

Harry inquiet regarda dans son dortoir, Ron son meilleur ami était toujours là. Il avait depuis la mort de Sirius un besoin constant de savoir si ses amis étaient là et heureux. Il n'arrêtait pas de se réveiller à cause des cauchemars infligés par Voldemort, et depuis la mort de Severus, Harry prenait une potion pour qu'il ne revive plus jamais ça. Cela avait l'avantage de lui donner des nuits normales mais en contre parti il était dans le flou total vis à vis des agissements de Voldemort.

Oui il peut tuer n'importe qui.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Harry assied toi s'il te plaît.

Harry compris que quelqu'un était mort. Dumbledore ne prenait que très rarement cet air sérieux.

- Harry fit-il après s'être assuré que Harry était prêt, je dois t'annoncer que Remus Lupin est mort.

Harry se sentit défaillir. Il ne put que murmurer :

- Non c'est impossible

- Je suis désolé Harry.

Il était trop bête, il avait bien vu pourtant que depuis une semaine, Dumbledore semblait inquiet. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

Il répondit avec une voix qu'il ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Quand ?

- Et bien c'est délicat.

- Quand ?

- Nous ne savons pas vraiment Harry sûrement mardi dernier.

- Une semaine reprit Harry d'une voix aiguë.

- Remus était absent pour une mission et on n'avait aucun moyen de savoir ou il était et s'il était en vie.

- Il est mort comment ?

- Tué par des mangemorts, sûrement, ce n'est que des suppositions.

Les questions s'enchaînaient automatiquement, tel un automate.

- Qui ? C'est bellatrix ? Voldemort ? Qui ?

- On ne sait pas Harry

- Je dois savoir qui l'a tué.

- Harry on ne sait pas et de plus, tu ne peux pas le venger ce serait trop risqué.

- Qui ?

- Harry arrête. On ne sait pas. Je te le jure Harry, je ne sais pas.

Harry regarda ou plutôt dévisagea bizarrement Albus avant d'admettre le fait.

- Pourquoi est-il mort ?

- Tu sais, il n'y a pas toujours de raisons hélas….

Harry le regardait avec insistance, Dumbledore poussa un soupir.

- Il faut que je t'explique en quoi était sa mission avant sa mort. Tu veux bien ? C'est pour que tu comprennes tout.

Harry acquiesça.

- Bien Remus était à la recherche de Peter Petigrow.

Harry releva la tête brutalement.

Dumbledore le regarda avec ses yeux pleins de tristesse et continua.

- Il voulait venger Sirius, il avait une piste. Alors je l'ai laissé chercher Peter.

- C'est lui qui l'a tu ?

- Non, Peter est mort lui aussi.

Harry décida de ne plus interrompre le professeur Dumbledore. Toute cette histoire n'était pas claire.

- Hum, après moultes recherches, Remus a retrouvé Peter et a réussi à le capturer vivant. C'était mardi dernier, enfin je pense. Je dois t'avertir que ce n'est que des suppositions Harry, personne ne sait ce qui lui est arrivé à part ses agresseurs.

Harry hocha la tête et fit signe de continuer.

- Bien, Remus devait être très excité à l'idée de nous montrer Peter. Nous avions une réunion mensuelle dans un docker d'un port en Irlande. C'était une réunion de l'ordre. Seulement, j'ai eut un doute sur la sécurité du lieu. Le professeur Rogue était au courant et certaine personnes sont capables de lire certains renseignements dans le corps des morts.

Albus fit une légère pause.

- J'ai donc changé à la dernière minute le lieu de l'emplacement. J'ai prévenu toutes les personnes concernées. Remus n'a pas été prévenu du changement puisqu'il ne devait pas venir à la réunion. Mais ce que nous ne savions pas c'est qu'il avait trouvé Peter et il est donc venu nous avertir. L'ancien emplacement s'est avéré être pris d'assaut par les mangemorts, mais ils n'ont trouvé qu'une seule et unique personne : ……….Remus. Je suis désolé Harry c'est ma faute, j'aurais du le prévenir. Je n'ai pas pensé qu'il viendrait. Excuse-moi Harry.

Harry regarda le professeur Dumbledore.

Etait ce de sa faute. Oui il aurait du prévenir Remus, mais Remus aurait du se renseigner. Etait-ce vraiment de sa faute ? Etait sa faute si Sirius était mort. N'était ce pas la même chose ici.

Harry détourna la conversation, il n'arrivait pas à réfléchir.

Une seule image lui revenait en tête : Remus dans la salle seul face à un groupe de mangemort.

- Et pour Peter dit-il d'une voix encore étouffée.

- Remus l'avait enfermé dans une cage sous sa forme de rat dans son appartement. Il est resté coincé dans cette cage pendant une semaine sans eau : il est mort déshydraté. C'est de là qu'on a compris que quelque chose n'allait pas et on est allé vérifier l'ancien emplacement de réunion

- Il a souffert alors.

C'était simplement une constatation.

- Et Remus il a souffert ?

- Oui Harry ils l'ont torturé, il était difficile à reconnaître. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Harry tenta de réfréner ses pleures, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Albus le prit délicatement dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolé Harry, si je pouvais, je t'éviterais tout ça. Si j'avais pu…

- Avec des si on referait le monde récita amèrement Harry.

Albus se tut et se contenta de bercer Harry.

Le grand Albus tenant dans ses bras le grand Harry Potter. Seulement il ne fallait pas voir cette scène de cette manière car à cet instant : c'était une personne pleine de remords qui tenait un garçon anéanti par la mort de Remus Lupin. Tout simplement.

Après un certain temps, Harry ne put dire qu'une seule et unique phrase, mais au combien importante pour Albus.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Il est réveillé ?

- Non, mais ça ne va pas tarder. J'ai pensé que vous voudriez le voir Mr le directeur.

- Alors quel est votre diagnostic Pompom ?

- Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait que je l'interroge pour confirmer mes soupçons.

- Vous pensez à quoi ?

- Je pense à un épuisement magique.

- Magique.

- Oui et très grave. Je pense qu'il va s'en sortir, mais il s'en est fallu de peut, très peu rajouta-t-elle pour elle-même.

- Qu'est ce qui a pu provoquer un tel état Pompom.

- …

- Pompom ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je pense qu'il est comme ça depuis un certain temps. L'émotion de la petite Black à du être l'émotion forte de trop.

- Vous pensez à quoi ?

- …

Albus attendit que Pompom se décide

- Je ne sais pas, ce garçon me semblait en bonne santé il y a une semaine, je ne vois pas ce qui a pu l'épuiser autant en seulement une semaine. La seule possibilité c'est qu'il ait trouvé un ou des sorts très dangereux, des sorts qui ne sont que dans la réserve. J'attends de lui demander pour savoir. Mais il faut aussi songer que c'est peut être une tentative de suicide.

- Mais c'était pendant le match.

- Certaines tentatives ont une échéance de temps pour dire au revoir….

- Je vois…

Harry essayait de comprendre la signification de tout ceci. Il était dans un lit d'hôpital. _Pourtant il venait à l'instant d'être dans les bras de Albus suite à l'annonce de la mort de Rem…_

_Non Harry, Remus est mort comme tous les autres. C'était encore un cauchemar._

Harry essaya de lever ses paupières.

- Ah il se réveille. Mr. Potter. Vous m'entendez.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Buvez c'est de l'eau vous avez la gorge sèche.

- Bienvenu parmi nous Harry, vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Ca fait une semaine que vous êtes à l'infirmerie. Quelques jours de plus et on vous mettait à Ste mangouste.

- Mr. Potter, je vais vous donner une potion régénérante de force physique. Pour votre magie elle doit revenir par elle-même. Mais avant, pouvez vous nous dire ce qui c'est passé.

Harry regarda l'infirmière tranquillement.

Que s'était-il pass ? Mais il ne se souvenait plus. Attendez, ah si, il avait sauvé la vie de Cassy. Et, oui, Rose l'avait vu faire de la magie. Il avait utilisé le sort d'intrusion. Il avait pris un gros risque.

- M. Potter je suis désolé d'insister mais je dois savoir. Je ne sais pas comment vous soigner sinon.

- Je… J'ai fait, enfin j'ai tenté un enchantement de lévitation.

- Un sort de lévitation ?

- Oui Cassy tombait et je voulais la retenir.

- Ca n'explique pas tout, il aurait fallu que vous le fassiez une bonne cinquantaine de fois.

- J'ai … Je l'ai fait. Je voulais montrer que je pouvais faire de l'enchantement, je me suis entraîné tous les jours depuis deux semaines pour le réussir. Ca m'a beaucoup fatigué.

- C'est sûr , on n'a pas idée de faire ce sort à de nombreuses reprises et seul. Vous avez failli mourir M. Potter vous vous en rendez compte ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Allez Pompom, soyez indulgente on ne sait pas ce qu'on fait quant on est jeune et c'était pour sauver une jeune fille.

- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte Albus. Il serait tombé deux ou trois minutes plus tard et il mourrait.

_En fait quelques secondes _corrigea dans sa tête Harry

- Et bien il peut s'estimer heureux alors. Au moins ce n'est pas pour une mauvaise raison qu'il s'est épuisé rajouta Albus face à l'allusion du suicide.

- Humm, laissons le dormir. Il doit se reposer,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Harry ?

- Je suis prêt.

- Bien alors allons-y.

Tout le trajet fut silencieux

Une voiture les attendait à la sortie de Poudlard, elle les déposa juste devant le cimetière.

- Harry tu es prêt ?

Hochement de tête.

- Bien.

La cérémonie fut brève mais pleine d'émotion. La majorité des gens Harry ne les connaissait pas. En fait, il ne connaissait que les aurors et Dumbledore. De toute façon il n'y avait pas beaucoup de personnes. Pendant toute la cérémonie, Dumbledore garda sa main droite sur l'épaule d'Harry. Harry regarda tristement la cérémonie qui officialisait la mort de Remus Lupin.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Harry se décida enfin à se séparer de l'emprise de Dumbledore. Il s'approcha doucement de la tombe, il s'agenouilla et déposa sa fleur : une marguerite.

- Puisses tu rejoindre tous ceux que tu aimes et vous regrouper dans un lieu merveilleux de paix et de bonheur.

Harry regarda longuement la marguerite silencieusement, en deuil.

Puis il se releva et regarda Albus l'air déterminé.

- Je veux aller sur la tombe de Peter.

Albus n'argumenta rien contre, il avait déjà prévu cette réaction.

La tombe de Peter avait été rouverte pour y introduire son vrai corps. Sur la pierre tombale il y avait encore les vieilles dates de décès. Harry les regarda tristement puis s'approcha de la tombe et déposa de la même manière une marguerite.

- Puisse tu comprendre tes erreurs et être pardonné par ceux que tu as trahis. Moi je ne te pardonne pas.

Puis tranquillement il se retourna vers Albus et lui fit signe qu'il était prêt à partir.

Dans la voiture Albus se risqua à une seule question.

- Pourquoi la marguerite Harry ?

- Car elle à une multitude de pétales qui se retrouvent tous ensemble autour d'un lieu merveilleux. Elle ressemble à l'au-delà.

Albus acquiesça lourdement puis rajouta.

- Poudlard a toujours paru pour moi le plus bel endroit du monde. Je prendrais soin de toi Harry je te le promets.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Bonjours Monsieur Potter bien dormi ?

- Hummm, oui, enfin, je crois

Harry avait du mal à revenir à la réalité.

- Vous avez de la visite.

- Oh.

- BONJOUR HARRY.

Harry eut juste le temps de voir une frimousse rousse se jeter sur lui.

- oucht

Dur retour à la réalité

- J'ai eut peur.

Enfin pas si terrible que ça.

Harry lui rendit un magnifique sourire.

- Cette demoiselle m'a harcelée tous les jours, alors je lui offre en premier le droit de visite, je crois que sinon elle m'en aurait voulu à vie.

Ascella prit un air gêné.

- Je m'inquiétais c'est tout répéta-t-elle piteusement.

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire et la prit spontanément dans ses bras.

- Je t'adore petite Ascella.

- Moi aussi.

Un temps passa puis Ascella aborda ce qui la préoccupait.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui ça va. Je crois que ça va.

Ascella se mit d'un coup en colère

- Il n'y a pas idée aussi. On dit que tu as fait de la magie jusqu'à en être malade, il n'y a pas idée. Moi j'ai eut peur. Puis elle rajouta presque pour elle-même j'ai cru que je t'avais perdu.

- Bien sûr que non, petite lumière, tu sais bien que je serais toujours là pour toi.

- Je sais, mais j'ai eut peur.

- N'en parlons plus.

- N'en parlons plus, n'en parlons plus c'est facile pour toi tu as dormis toute la semaine, mais moi j'ai pas dormi. J'ai cru que…

- C'est fini petite lumière.

Harry avait pris à nouveau Ascella qui pleurait assommée par l'émotion de le retrouver.

Puis Ascella s'installa dans ces bras s'en rien dire. Le silence persistait mais l'un comme l'autre ils avaient besoin de ce contact.

Harry sourit Ascella était devenu sa famille dans ce monde. Tout comme Dumbledore dans l'autre monde. Harry chassa cette idée et se mis à étudier Ascella. Rousse avec des yeux verts, on aurait dit presque le sosie de Lily. Elle avait même le caractère de sa mère, enfin de Lily. Il aimait beaucoup être avec elle, il sentait pour la première fois des liens «familiaux ». Il avait une envie irrésistible de la protéger, d'être son grand frère. Seulement il devait faire attention, il n'était pas son grand frère. Enfin du moins pas officiellement.

Elle s'était endormie. Harry la regarda encore un peu puis s'endormit à son tour.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Professeur Dumbledore ?

- Harry, je suis désolé pour ta famille, on n'a pas réussi à les sauver.

- Je vais allez où alors. Il ne me restait qu'eux comme famille. Remus, Sirius, mes parents, mes grands-parents, les amis de mes parents, ils sont tous morts.

- Harry, je voudrais que tu restes à Poudlard cet été.

- Mais c'est impossible.

- Et bien, je me suis porté garant pour toi Harry. Il te reste une année avant la fin de Poudlard et tu vas avoir 18ans l'année prochaine. Tu n'as besoin d'un tuteur que pour ces deux mois. De plus il faut t'assurer une certaine protection. Poudlard est parfaite pour ça.

- Qui est mon nouveau tuteur, Mac Gonagall ?

- Non, fit-il avec un sourire, c'est ….moi. J'ai longtemps hésité. Mais je crois que c'est le mieux pour tous. On s'entend bien et ce n'est que pour deux mois. Je peux t'offrir une certaine sécurité et si tu le désires, je peux même t'apprendre certains sorts utiles, au cas ou.

Harry sourit devant l'ironie puis songea à un problème.

- Mais , ne va-t-on pas vous accuser de favoritisme.

- Humm, en fait, je crois que non, et puis j'ai bien le droit d'être le tuteur de quelqu'un. Mon fanatisme des bonbons à failli me discréditer, mais heureusement j'avais d'autres actifs à mon cursus.

- Je vois, mais je vous appellerais toujours professeur, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sûr Harry ça ne change rien entre nous, enfin tu auras le droit à plus de bonbons si tu veux et puis tu auras une chambre pour l'été.

- Je ne dormirais pas dans la salle griffondor? Demanda étonné Harry.

- Et bien c'est trop grand et puis c'est assez loin. Je soupçonne pompom de vouloir me voler mes bonbons, si tu es trop loin tu ne pourras pas en avoir.

Harry essayait de faire abstraction du thème bonbon dans la discussion. Albus semblait passablement heureux et dans ses bons jours. Le thème bonbon était inévitable.

- Hum je pourrais voir Ron et Hermione ?

- Pas à Poudlard, mais je pense qu'une ou deux visites chez les Weasley ne me dérangeront pas, ainsi qu'une ou deux visites à prés au lard, j'ai mon stock de bonbons qui descend. Hier encore, Pompom a découvert ma cachette secrète n45. C'est dur de trouver des bons endroits maintenant.

- Si vous voulez j'ai des nouveaux bonbons des jumeaux Weasley.

- Que c'est une bonne idée. Je pourrais en avoir ?

- Oui je crois qu'il serait ravi de savoir ça.

- Ho je préfère rester discret, il ne faudrait pas que tout le monde sache que j'incite mes élèves à faire des bonbons. Quoique, il y a bien vingt ans, j'ai pensé à développer une école de bonbons, mais j'ai préféré être professeur. Je ne regrette pas mon choix, mais une école de bonbons cela aurait pu être bien.

_Il n'aurait jamais dû le lancer sur les bonbons._

_000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

- Alors le héros du jour est réveillé. S'écria une voix qui devait être celle de Brian.

Harry souleva ses paupières. Ils étaient tous là. Ginny, Allula, Brian, Rose et même Cassy Eridan,Velary et Marco.

_Le quatuor infernal au complet. Non il manque Peter_

- Où est Peter ?

- Il ne se sentait pas bien fit gênée Ginny.

Harry sentit qu'elle mentait mais n'insista pas.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais avec ma sœur dans tes bras Harry fit suspicieusement Allula.

Harry se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours Ascella dans ses bras.

Donc on est toujours le même jour, je n'ai donc pas dormi à nouveau une semaine c'est déjà ça.

- On attend demanda Eridan.

- Oh et bien elle est venue prendre de mes nouvelles et puis elle s'est endormie et puis moi aussi enfin je crois.

- Super réveillé remarqua Brian.

Harry lui répondit par une mimique.

- Ouhais mais pourquoi elle est venue te voir. C'est nous les premiers. Pompom nous l'a assuré fit avec regret Cassy.

- Hum en fait fit remarquer l'infirmière qui avait entendu la remarque, il y a eut une personne avant vous, mais elle était là toute la semaine, je n'ai pas pu lui refuser l'entrée.

- Toute la semaine reprit impressionnée Ginny, et bien elle t'aime bien.

- Qu'as-tu fais à ma sœur demanda Eridan ?

- Rien on s'est rencontré dans le train tu sais c'est toi qui me l'as présenté et puis on a continué à discuter. C'est elle que j'aide avec ses devoirs.

- QUOI

- Pas la peine de crier si fort ma chérie

- Non mais tu as entendu, ma propre sœur va voir un inconnu pour ses devoirs.

- La dudit sœur s'est réveillée grâce à toi, merci Allula. Et pour ton information je suis allé voir Harry car il me l'a proposé. Et puis, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Allula, tu ne penses quant même pas que je vois ta sœur comme une petite amie on a 7 ans de différence ?

- Heu. Allula réalisa d'un coup ses propos soupçonneux et quelque peu idiots, heu en fait non…en fait heu …je non, c'est vrai c'est bête, je ne pensais pas ça, bien sûr.

Harry souleva un sourcil ce qui acheva la teinte rosée d'Allula. Elle ne parla plus de tout le reste de la visite trop gênée d'avoir pensé une telle chose.

- Bon maintenant que le problème "sauvons Ascella d'un potentiel pervers est pass"

- C'est moi le pervers demanda surpris Harry

- Oups répondit avec un magnifique sourire Cassy, donc maintenant qu'on a découvert l'âme si généreuse de Harry,…

- Je préfère.

- Harry je tenais à te remercier.

Harry l'a regarda étonné un instant.

- On a appris reprit Velary pourquoi tu es dans cet état. Bref le fait que tu aies voulu la sauver, mais que tu as foiré.

- C'est l'intention qui compte fit Cassy.

Puis très solennellement elle fit un énorme bisou sur la joue de Harry.

- En plus d'être notre mascotte Harry tu es devenu mon Héros.

- Ah bon remarqua espièglement Eridan, mais il ne peut pas être ton héros, la place est déjà prise.

- C'est vrai rajouta Marco, c'est Marcus ton sauveur.

- Je dirais même plus reprit Vélary, c'est ton chevalier servant.

- Oh c'est bon je l'ai déjà remercié pour tout ce qu'il m'a fait répondit Cassy toute rouge.

- Oui c'était un tableau siiiiiiiii magniiifiqueeee

- Arrête Eridan je ne savais plus où me mettre.

- T'inquiètes pas je crois qu'il était encore plus gêné que toi.

- C'est vrai….

Harry regarda le trio commenter les remerciements de Cassy tandis que Brian lui expliquait les faits.

- En fait c'est un serpentard : Marcus Stemberg il est en cinquième année et il était sur le terrain au moment des faits. Il a fait un sacré piqué pour sauver Cassy. S'il n'avait pas été là, enfin tu comprends. Donc il l'a sauvé et elle est allée le remercier. Ils étaient trop marrants. Cassy l'a remercié devant toute l'école et Marcus lui il était tout rouge. Il essayait de lui dire que ce n'était rien, pour qu'elle parte mais elle n'a pas arrêté du repas de le remercier. C'était hilarant.

- A la fin continua Ginny il a du sortir de la salle tellement il était rouge. Et Cassy à dit tout haut « ben pourquoi il part, j'ai pas fini mes remerciements ». On a tous éclatés de rire.

Harry sourit à cette image.

_Oui ce devait vraiment être marrant_

Ils continuèrent à discuter de tout, de rien, de ce qui c'était passé durant la semaine.

- Oh fait, tu sors quand ?

- Heu je sais pas.

- Quoi tu n'as pas demandé ?

- Heu non, en fait j'arrête pas de dormir( Harry se mis à bailler) et je suis un peu endormis alors j'ai pas pensé à demander.

- Oh on te dérange peut être fit Rose.

- Non non, ça me fait du bien, c'est juste que je n'ai pas pensé à demander.

- POMPOM cria Cassy.

- Oui qu'est ce qui ce passe, Harry a un malaise ?

- Non non, on voulait juste savoir quant est ce qu'il sortira ? Il peut avoir des malaises ?

- Bien sûr, et je ne pense pas avant la fin de la semaine. Reprit-elle sur un ton ferme.

- Autant ? Cria Cassy.

- Oui M. Potter a trop forcé, il doit reprendre des forces. D'ailleurs les visites sont terminées.

- Oh non s'écria Ascella je peux revenir demain ?

- Si vous voulez, mais pas autant de monde la prochaine fois, vous faites trop de bruit et vous le fatiguez.

Harry voulu rouspéter mais il bailla à la place.

Il commença à s'endormir et ne pu entendre qu'un :

- Tu vois c'est ta faute si tu ne l'avais pas appelé, on aurait pu rester encore un peu.

- De toute façon Harry est crevé, il vaut mieux le laisser dormir.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Harry, Harry ça va ?

- Oui.

- Harry ne me ment pas, tu es à coté de ma chambre et je t'ai entendu hurlé.

- C'est juste des cauchemars.

- Quel genre de cauchemars ? Demanda soudain effrayé Dumbledore

- …

- Harry ?

- Toujours les mêmes, c'est Voldemort qui me les envoie.

- Mais on t'a donné une potion pour les réduire.

- …

- Harry ?

- Oui mais si je la prends, je ne peux pas savoir s'il y a un problème.

- Mr Harry James Potter, j'espère que vous ne jouez pas à votre héros. J'ai ordonné que vous preniez une potion la nuit pour vous éviter ces cauchemars. Ce qui se passe en dehors ça ne vous regarde pas.

- Ne me regarde pas ? Vous êtes bien placé pour savoir que si. La prophétie…

- La prophétie le coupa Dumbledore n'est qu'une prophétie, elle ne doit pas dicter votre vie. En temps que tuteur moi j'en ai le droit et je t'ordonne Harry de prendre cette potion.

- Comme si ça ne vous arrangeait pas que je vous dise où il y des attaques.

Un éclair de tristesse passa dans le regard d'Albus.

- Je suis désolé professeur.

- …

- Albus se risqua Harry, ce qui attira l'attention de Dumbledore. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je sais bien que vous ne voulez pas que je le fasse, mais…enfin…je peux supporter ça si ça peut aider.

- Harry fit-il dans un murmure. Je ne veux pas que tu aies cette vie là. Tu comprends ?

- …

- Je veux que tu profite de ta jeunesse. Oui il y cette prophétie, mais on s'en occupera plus tard. Pour l'instant tu as le droit de vivre ta vie d'étudiant. Tu n'as pas à sauver le monde. Et je le répète ce n'est pas une prophétie qui doit te dicter ta vie.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Par contre reprit Albus d'un ton enjoué, en tant que tuteur, je crois qu'il est de mon devoir de t'organiser des sorties. Que dirais-tu d'une sortie à prés au lard. Mon stock de bonbon est au plus bas. Si tu veux, on pourrait t'en faire un aussi, je te prêterais même une de mes cachettes si tu veux

Puis prit d'une envie soudaine Harry prit Albus dans ses bras. Albus ne le repoussa pas.

- Merci chuchota Harry

Albus Dumbledore se mit à sourire malicieusement

- Ah et tu peux m'appeler Albus lorsqu'on est tout les deux. Professeur ça fait vraiment trop officiel. Je crois qu'on commence à se connaître assez pour s'appeler par nos prénoms, mais il faut que cela reste entre nous Harry, sinon on va m'accuser, ce qui n'est plus tout à fait faux, de favoritisme.

Harry se contenta de lui faire un merveilleux sourire

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bonjour Mr Potter, une jeune fille vous attendait.

- Coucou Harry.

- Mais tu as attendu toute la journée.

Ascella acquiesça.

- Tu ne devrais pas. Je ne serais pas vexé si tu ne viens pas me voir tous les jours et puis-je sors dans une semaine.

- Je sais mais je voulais venir.

- Hummm

- Mais je ne t'ennuierais pas je te le promets.

- Comme si tu m'ennuyais. Allez assis toi à coté de moi. Alors comment c'est passé cette semaine.

- Ca va Julie et moi on s'est rapprochée. Je crois que je m'entends bien avec elle.

- Je suis content. Raconte-moi comment tu l'as rencontré.

- Et bien c'est après l'attaque.

Ascella mit sa main devant sa bouche et prit des yeux horrifiés.

- Ascella quelle attaque demanda anxieusement Harry

- Je ne dois pas te le dire.

- Pourquoi ?

- L'infirmière a dit que tu n'avais pas besoin de mauvaises nouvelles.

Harry dut prendre sur soit pour ne pas la bousculer et pour faire sortir les informations.

_Mauvaises habitudes d'aurors ça_.

- Ascella c'est trop tard, maintenant je serais encore plus anxieux si tu ne me le dis pas.

Elle hésitait.

- Ascella….

- C'est d'accord de toute façon j'aime pas te cacher quelque chose. Mardi…. Il y a eu une attaque au ministère. Un bon quart des personnes sont mortes.

Harry prit un air peiné mais dit pas un mot. Puis sentant qu'Ascella hésitait il dit :

- Continue, je sens que tu ne me dis pas tout. C'est Peter c'est ça fit Harry se rappelant qu'il n'était pas là.

- Ses parents sont morts tous les deux.

- Je vois.

Ascella était en larme.

- Julie aussi a perdu sa maman. C'est comme ça qu'on s'est rapproché.

- Chuuuuut fit Harry. Il payera pour tout ce qu'il a fait c'est certain fit Harry. Je te le promets.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- BONJOURS

- Nous sommes si heureux que vous ayez pu venir.

- Ho Moly vous savez, c'est toujours un plaisir. Et puis Harry commençait à ne plus tenir à Poudlard.

- Alalala, pour les séparer ses trois l

- Et oui des amitiés se forment et restent pour la vie.

Harry laissa Albus parler avec Moly et s'esquiva doucement en direction de Ron qui n'osait pas interrompre Albus.

- Salut Ron

- Salut Harry.

Puis semblant hésité il sauta dans les bras de Harry.

- Trop content de te voir vieux frère.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors c'est vacances avec, et il fit un signe des plus discret en direction de Albus.

- Très discret Ron

- Hermione.

Ils s'étreignirent.

- Bonjour Harry, je suis très contente de te revoir.

- Oui n'empêche qu'on ne sait toujours pas si ses vacances se sont bien passées, rétorqua d'un air ronchon Ron

Hermione se contenta de soupirer. Et comme toujours Harry joua les intermédiaires.

- Très bien Ron, les meilleures de ma vie. J'ai pu faire de la magie, laisser voler Edwidge, je vous vois et enfin Albus est gentil.

- Albus cria Ron.

Hermione, elle, en oublia sa réplique cinglante pour Ron

- Oui, je… fit un peu gêné Harry,… il est mon nouveau tuteur.

- Oh félicitations Harry je suis ravie pour toi.

- Mais… Hermione…c'est le professeur Dumbledore. C'est notre directeur de notre école dans notre pays.

- C'est bon Ron je crois que j'ai compris et je ne vois pas ce que ça change.

- C'est que, enfin…

- Oui ?

- Je …c'est pas normal.

- Ah bon fit dangereusement Hermione . Et pourquoi ?

- Heu….

_Ron_, a_ enfin appris à se taire lorsque la furie Hermione commence à se lever._

- Tu sais Ron rajouta Harry, ça m'a fait un choc au début et puis on s'y habitue. C'est juste un tuteur. Il doit veiller sur moi, ce qu'il faisait déjà en fait. Après rien n'a changé. Enfin presque, on s'appelle par nos prénoms mais c'est parce que c'est plus commode, mais vous le gardez pour vous n'est ce pas ?

- Oui bien sûr Harry c'est évident et le professeur Dumbledore est parfait pour toi.

Puis devant le regard lourd de sous-entendus, Ron rajouta.

- Oui, oui, il est très bien, mais ça doit faire bizarre.

Harry se mis à sourire

_Ses deux amis ne changeraient jamais._

Puis il aborda le thème bateau.

- Et vous vos vacances ?

Ils discutèrent un moment puis Harry entendit Albus l'appelé.

- Bien Harry c'est l'heure je te retrouve dans une semaine tu as ton pendentif ?

Harry acquiesça

- Bien. Et bien à dans une semaine Harry.

Dumbledore l'embrassa comme on embrasse un enfant puis s'en alla après avoir dit au revoir au reste de la famille Weasley.

- Ton pendentif demanda intriguée Hermione.

- Un porte-au-loin, juste au cas où.

Hermione acquiesça gravement.

- N'empêche remarqua Ron ça fait bizarre.

Hermione et Harry poussèrent un soupir. Ron ne changerait définitivement jamais .

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Bonjour Harry

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore

- J'ai vu que Miss Black venait souvent vous voir

- En effet.

- Elle est adorable.

- Oui confirma Harry.

- Bien je voulais savoir si vous alliez bien.

- Oui je vais bien.

- Bon, bon, c'est bien. Harry j'ai un certain problème. Vois-tu, tu as dit que tu as fait un sort de lévitation. Mais je ne me rappelle plus celui dont tu m'as parlé, exactement. Non pas que ce soit important mais je préférerais le mettre dans la section interdite, tu comprends.

Magnifique approche. J'ai été bête sur ce coup là. Aucun sort de lévitation ne peut enlever assez de magie d'un coup pour me faire passer aussi proche de la mort, à la limite évanouie mais pas plus. J'ai fait une erreur à moi de l'assumer.

- En fait je vous ne l'ai pas dit.

- Tiens donc fit faussement étonné Albus. Quel est ce sort alors ?

Tu ne m'auras pas. J'ai un atout dans ma manche Albus.

- C'est portare personare

- Ah bon fit Albus ? Mais c'est un sort que l'on n'apprend qu'en septième année.

- Oui je me suis entraîné pour que dans quelques semaines je puisse faire la surprise. Mais j'arrivais pas à bien prononcer la formule et à réfléchir à ce que je voulais en même temps.

Et voilà comment lancer mon piège.

- Oh vous aviez du mal ?

- Oui surtout avec les « rrrr » et les intonations.

- Oh

Albus prit un air illuminé comme s'il venait de comprendre quelque chose.

- Bien mon garçon je suis heureux que tu te remettes, je te souhaite bon rétablissement.

Puis Dumbledore partit comme si de rien n'était.

Trop facile de l'avoir. Portare personare s'il se prononce mal peut donner portaire pairsonarrre, sort très ancien qui permet à deux personnes d'échanger toutes leurs pensées, et surtout sort consommant beaucoup de magie. Pour un débutant il est facile de se tromper surtout pour un maladroit ayant des difficultés en enchantement.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

Harry chercha d'où provenait l'appel

- Pas si fort

- Quoi ?

- Mais c'est pas possible.

Ginny sortit discrètement de sa cachette pour le ramener brutalement avec elle dans sa cachette qui s'avérait être sa chambre.

- Ginny mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Harry il faut que je te parle déclama-t-elle après avoir fermé la porte de sa chambre.

- Quoi répondit abasourdit Harry.

Ginny éclata de rire.

- Tu devrais voir ta tête.

- Oui et bien je suis désolé mais voir quelqu'un qui m'accroche et me fait valdinguer, je ne sais où, alors que je voudrais aller manger, c'est pas forcément dans mes habitudes.

- Oh désolé seulement il fallait que je te parle seul à seul.

- Je t'écoute patienta Harry

- En fait voilà c'est pour te parler de Hermione et de Ron.

- Que leur veux-tu ? Demanda sur la défensive Harry ?

- Et bien Hermione est là depuis une semaine et elle n'arrête pas de se disputer avec mon frère, pourtant je sais de source sur que Hermione aime Ron. Et comme je suis la sœur de Ron, je sais qu'il l'aime aussi. Alors je voudrais ton aide pour les mettre ensemble.

Ginny semblait au paradis.

- Non sans….

Mais Harry fut coupé par deux autres personnes.

- On te suit petite sœur s'écrièrent en même temps Fred et George.

- Vous nous espionniez fit Ginny en colère.

- Que veux tu, on pensait que tu allais déclarer ta flamme à Harry.

- Quoi ?

- Oui toi et Harry.

- Mais..mais…Mais…Mais…

- De toute façon ce n'est pas possible Ginny tu sorts bien avec quelqu'un non ?

- Plus maintenant s'écrièrent avec joie les jumeaux.

- Oui et bien vous devriez compatir à mon malheur plutôt que de vous en réjouir.

- Non il n'était pas assez bien pour toi. Par contre Harry….

- Arhhhhh laissez Harry tranquille. Et arrêtez d'inventer des histoires. Par contre rajouta malicieusement Ginny si vous voulez nous aider.

Des histoires ?nous ?

- Hey, je suis pas dans le coup moi, se reprit Harry.

- S'il te plaît Harry fit Ginny avec des yeux de merlan frit, s'il teeeeeplaiiiiit

- Regarde Fred compatit George, Ginny lui fait l'attaque merlan frit.

- Oui aucune chance d'y réchapper.

- OK,OK, je capitule, ça va.

- Merci Harry

Ginny lui fit un magnifique bisou sonore sur la joue et Harry se mit à rougir.

- Oh Harry rougit

- Que veux tu c'est le charme de notre sœur.

Ginny regarda un instant les dires de ses frères, c'est à dire un Harry tout rouge, puis secoua sa tête

- Bon revenons à nos moutons.

- Oui et puis, je rougissais pas.

C'est vrai quoi.

Ginny lui fit comprendre par un regard qu'il remettait le sujet sur le tapis.

_oups_

- Bien avez-vous un plan chef Ginny ?

- Oui, j'ai pensé à de fausses lettres. J'en envoie une à chacun avec écrit ce que pense l'autre.

- Hum oui pas mal.

- Je suis d'accord avec Fred, Harry ?

- Oui

- Bien Fred et George vous faites la lettre de Ron pour Hermione Harry et moi on fait la lettre de Hermione pour Ron.

- Ok

- Harry je viendrais te chercher ce soir.

Harry attendait patiemment dans son lit.

Mais qu'est qu'elle fiche

- Psttt

- Ginny ?

- Oui

Harry se leva silencieusement et sortit de sa chambre pour rentrer dans celle de Ginny

- Bien alors j'ai commencé un peu. Ca donne :

_Cher Ron,_

_Nous sommes amis depuis notre première année. Je sais tu vas te dire en quoi est ce intéressant et pourquoi cette lettre alors que l'on habite dans la même maison. C'est par ce que c'est plus facile de te le dire par lettre. Surtout que cette lettre comme de nombreuses autres restera en fait dans mon bureau car je n'aurais pas la force de te la donner._

_Enfin,…_

- J'en suis là. Mais là je bloque.

- C'est très beau fit Harry.

- Oh arrête, comme si tu n'avais jamais reçu de lettre d'amour de ta vie.

- Heu non pas vraiment. Pourquoi toi, tu as l'habitude d'en recevoir ?

- Oh heu en fait un peu oui. Mais passons

- Ha bon tant que ça ?

- Harry on est là pour la lettre avec Hermione

- Je sais mais je suis intrigué combien ?

- Humm

- 2

- eh, je vaux plus que ça quant même

- 5

- …

- quant même pas 10

- 12 exactement, enfin douze personnes différentes car certains en ont écrit beaucoup.

- Ouha. Je ne pensais pas ça.

- Je ne suis pas assez belle ?

- Non, tu es ravissante c'est juste que je ne savais pas que des personnes écrivaient encore des lettres d'amour.

- Oh Harry voyons c'est de notre âge. Les lettres les rendez-vous, les petits amis,…

- …

Lui pouvait-il avoir tout ça ? Albus n'avait de cesse de lui dire de faire tout ça, mais pouvait-il le faire ?

- Harry ça va ?

- Oui Ginny faisons la lettre.

Ginny le regarda un instant mais ne dit rien sur le sujet.

- Ah fini. J'espère que ça va marcher.

- J'en suis sur. Affirma Harry.

- Sincèrement tu es doué pour les lettres d'amour, remarqua d'un œil connaisseur Ginny.

- Merci mais je ne crois pas que je mettrais ça en application. C'est pas vraiment pour moi.

J'ai une guerre à mener.

Ginny le fixa un instant puis continua sur un ton badin

- Ah bon ? C'est dommage tu sais tu es très doué. Et beaucoup de filles pourraient être intéressées. Ce serait…

Mais elle s'arrêta en fixant Harry

- Ce serait reprit Harry sur le même ton.

- Ce serait repris Ginny d'une voix très sérieuse, dommage que tu ne le fasses pas à cause d'une quelconque guerre.

Harry resta sans réaction devant l'audace de Ginny.

- Je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas insister. Ca ne me regarde pas. Tiens, on a fini la lettre. C'est bien! Je vais pouvoir me coucher.

- Oui c'est très bien. Je vais allez pouvoir me coucher aussi, merci Ginny, tu recopie la lettre ?

- Oui pas de problème Harry, bonne nuit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Hey, tu es là depuis combien de temps ?

- Heu depuis….deux heures environs.

- Ascella je t'ai déjà dit que…

- Je sais mais je veux être prêt de toi et puis je fais mes devoirs, que ce soit ici ou ailleurs…

- T'as pas fini tous tes devoirs depuis deux heures?

Ascella lui lança un regard assassin.

- OK, on va les faire ensemble alors.

- Non tu es fatigué et…

- Hey…Je dors toutes les deux ou trois heures, alors je crois que je vais rester éveiller un moment et puis c'est toi qui travail pas moi.

Harry commença à aider Ascella dans ces devoirs. Ils avaient à peine commencé que :

- Et bien je vais croire que vous êtes tout le temps en train de travailler.

- Melle Granger fit surprise Ascella, qu'est ce que vous faites l ?

- Et bien je me suis blessé au petit doigt. Et comme c'est l'infirmerie.

- Oh

- Mais maintenant que je suis là. Je voulais vous demander Harry, si ça ne vous gênait pas si on discute un peu, disons demain ?

- Oui, à propos de quoi.

- Oh c'est à propos de mes cours répondit gênée Hermione enfin je vous parlerais de ça demain.

- Ah et n'hésitez pas à me réveiller, je suis un vrai marmotte en ce moment. Ironisa Harry.

- Parfait.

Hermione disparut vers le bureau de Pompom pour réapparaître cinq minutes plus tard avec une main en parfait état.

- Ca fait bizarre de discuter avec elle en dehors des cours.

- Les professeurs sont des humains. Remarqua judicieusement Harry

- Oui mais ça fait bizarre. Enfin revenons à nos petits grimlins qui ont envahi l'Angleterre.

Harry éclata de rire

- Ce ne sont pas des grimlins mais des gobelins.

- Oh c'est bon ça prouve juste que j'ai besoin de toi.

Ils travaillèrent encore une heure, mais Ascella s'était endormie à ses cotés.

Harry en profita pour se dégourdir les jambes. Il prit Ascella dans ses bras.

C'est bon j'arrive à peu prêt à la porter. Mieux vaut utiliser la bonne vieille méthode moldue.

Harry utilisa un chemin assez cours et arriva jusqu'à la salle commune. C'était l'heure de manger, personne ne devait être à l'intérieur, il ouvrit la salle puis commença à déposer Ascella sur le canapé, puis se rappelant qu'il n'y avait aucune fille au dortoir il pouvait la déposer dans sa chambre même. Après l'avoir déposée, Harry se sentit fatigué et se dépêcha de retourner à l'infirmerie, sans oublier tout de même le bisou sur le front qu'il lui donnait discrètement tous les soirs avant de se coucher.

- Monsieur Potter où étiez-vous ?

- Je suis allé me dégourdir les jambes j'ai juste fait le tour de l'infirmerie. Je voulais me réveiller un peu.

- Vous ai-je autorisé à faire cela ?

- Non

- Alors pourquoi n'avoir pas demandé la permission.

- Je savais que je n'en avais pas pour longtemps et je voulais juste me dégourdir les jambes, je ne pensais pas à mal.

- Et s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose.

- J'avais laissé un message pour dire ou j'étais au cas où. Il est là. Ah il était tombé, tenez.

Harry avait placé un message sous son lit où il disait qu'il faisait juste le tour de l'infirmerie un alibi pour son escapade.

- Mouhais, ça ne change rien vous auriez du me demander , vous êtes encore fragile, peut être moins physiquement, mais magiquement si.

- D'accord acquiesça Harry tout en baillant.

- Allez vous coucher maintenant.

Harry ne se fit pas prier, son escapade l'avait grandement fatigué, il n'était plus habitué à tant d'effort.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça.

Harry se fit tout petit mais regarda discrètement Ron. Il lisait la lettre et devenait de plus en plus rouge.

Harry décida de s'en mêler.

- Tu disais quoi Ron ?

- Heu non rien je dois aller quelque part.

- Ah.

Lorsque Ron sortit, Harry étalait un magnifique sourire.

Ginny avait raison, Ron était amoureux. Ah Ginny pourquoi m'a-t-elle dit ça ?

Puis se décidant à ne rien rater, il alla discrètement dans la chambre de Ginny.

- Alors je n'ai rien manqu ?

- Non c'est bon expliqua Fred, Ron à rejoint Hermione, elle a eut le temps de lire la lettre.

Ils étaient devant une télé. Ils avaient mis des caméras un peu partout entre les deux chambres pour ne pas manquer la rencontre.

- Tiens, tu veux des pop-corn rajouta George.

Devant la télé on pouvait voir un Ron et une Hermione tous rouge.

- C'est vrai ce que tu as écrit dans cette lettre demanda hésitant Ron

- Quelle lettre demanda Hermione ? Soudainement inquiète.

- Et bien celle là fit en colère Ron.

Hermione lui prit la lettre et la lut.

- Tiens cette lettre devrait t'intéresser. Tu es censé en être l'auteur.

Ron se mis son tour à lire.

- Mais c'est qui, qui nous a joué ce tour, c'est vraiment…

- Dégueulasse, je suis complètement d'accord, compléta Hermione.

FRED, GEORGE, GINNY, HARRY…

- oups je crois qu'on est découvert.

- Qu'est ce que vous faites tous ici dans la chambre de Ginny, c'est quoi cette télé, mais je ne le crois pas.

- Vous nous espionnez rajouta vexée Hermione.

- Bon cria par-dessus tout le monde Ginny, vous nous crierez dessus mais après avoir pris ça.

Et Ginny mis une pierre noire entre les mains de Hermione et Ron. Au contact des deux mains la pierre se mis à rougeoyer.

- Oh s'exclama Hermione tout en fixant Ron

- Quoi demanda Ron tu as perdu ta colère Hermione ?

- Non fit durement Hermione, puis redevenant douce elle regarda Ron, sais-tu ce qu'est cette pierre ?

- Non pourquoi ?

- C'est une pierre des amoureux, elle rougeoie lorsque les deux personnes qui la touche s'aiment.

Ron enleva sa main et la pierre redevint noire.

- Bon ben, on va vous laisser rajouta Harry vous nous passerez un savon plus tard.

Les quatre lascars s'en allèrent, laissant tout seul enfin le couple naissant.

**Fini**

Voilà. J'espère que cela vous a à plu. Ce chapitre était initialement deux fois trop gros donc je l'ai coupé en deux. La prochaine partie je la mettrais la semaine prochaine, car j'ai encore des petites retouches à faire.

J'espère que ça vous à plu.(je sais je me répète). Sincèrement j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à écrire ce chapitre et celui qui vient…

Ah oui j'ai fait une nouvelle mise en page dites moi si vous préférer comme ça ou avant ou si vous ne voyez pas de différence.

**Réponse aux reviews**

**Virg05** : Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. Harry ne sait jamais ou sont ses limites. Mais c'est pour ça qu'on l'aime enfin en tout cas moi c'est pour ça. Oui sincèrement j'espère que ça prendra moins d'un an avant que Ginny réalise que Harry est quelqu'un de bien sinon je crois que j'en ai pour des années à écrire. Et pour Rose…. Sincèrement Rose est spéciale mais je me plait à la trouver comme l'homologue féminin de Remus. Elle est réfléchie mais ne le montre pas trop. Enfin merci beaucoup pour tes commentaires, c'est franchement très sympa de voir que d'autre partage vos même idées.

**Job3-14 :** Harry vivant, oui, mais il faut le faire souffrir un peu pour qu'il sache qu'il ne doit absolument pas recommencer ça une autre fois. C'est trop dur pour moi de le faire si proche de la mort. MON Harry. Ho je crois que je m'égare. Pour les maladroits il faut dire que j'ai un énorme faible pour eux. Je trouve qu'ils sont criants de vérité et tellement plus sympathique que ceux qui se prennent la tête. Enfin comme je suis maladroite il vaut mieux que je m'aime aussi non ?

Pour Ascella j'ai pris mon plaisir dans ce chapitre et le suivant. Je l'adore trop, et elle est …enfin je trouve pas mais je pense que tu as compris.

Rose plus intéressante que Ginny ? Mouhais ça dépend du point de vue mais oui pour l'instant elle l'est. Mais bon, je ne peux pas critiquer trop Ginny donc passons sur le sujet.

Bah c'est pas grave pour la review, je dirais un merci anonyme. Tu ventes mon histoire. Quel honneur ! Merci, Merci, Merci et Merci, c'est vraiment gentil.

Et pour la dent cassé. Ouille ça doit faire mal, mais comment en vouloir un si petit être. Je compare un peu Ascella comme une toute petite et j'ai même tendance à oublier qu'elle a déjà 11 ans. C'est dur de les voir grandir. (auteur qui se prend pour la mère d'Ascella).

**Xaebhal :** Merci pour la review. L'auteur t'annonce donc fièrement que le prochain sera la semaine prochaine (j'en suis très fière). Mais ça ne sera sûrement pas comme ça à chaque fois. C'est trop dur en timing. Enfin merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Alixe** : franchement ? Je ne me lasse pas de le faire tomber de haut. Il est trop marrant. Enfin je me retiens de le faire tout le temps car sinon notre petit Harry va être complètement démoralisé. Oui c'est le message globale de ma fic : on n'est pas dans le même monde. Des choses semblent identiques, mais elles ne le sont pas. Pour la quiddich j'ai du me crever le cœur pour ne pas le faire participer, mais ça aurait paru complètement incohérent par rapport à sa maladresse. Notre petit Harry doit se résigner à jouer son rôle de petit maladroit ou bien prendre ses responsabilités et se montrer tel qu'il est…Mais ça semble mal partit. Hélas.

**Kika** : Merci Kika c'est vraiment très schématique mais au combien un merveilleux compliment. Tu aime ce chapitre et ma fic ?, que dire de plus : je te remercie énormément aussi d'aimer ma fic et de me le dire (ça rassure toujours autant et fait toujours naître en moi un merveilleux sourire)

**Fandjo **: c'est marrant tes remarques sont toujours très pertinente et près de ce que je vais faire. Allez un indice : en fait j'ai censuré car je me suis dit que tu trouverais tout, tout de suite. De toute façon je me méfie parce que si je te dit trop de choses tu vas tout découvrir avec ton intuition presque paranormale. Franchement c'est vraiment très marrant comme nos idées concordes. Pour le prochain chapitre une semaine à attendre ça ira ?

**Mariecool **: et bien je comprends ton surnom : une review dans le genre cool. Merci beaucoup franchement ça fait plaisir d'être rassurée sur sa fic. Merci et voilà.

Voili, voilou, voilà, la suite la semaine prochaine…


	12. chapitre9bis

**Disclaimer.**

Rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.Rowling

**Rappel des personnages pour ceux qui ont tout oublié.**

Sirius Black est marié à Lily Evans. Ils ont quatre enfants : Allula à Griffondor, Cassiopée et Eridan les jumeaux une à griffondor l'autre à Serpentard (5eme année) et enfin la dernière Ascella (Poufsouffle première année).

Nous avons Remus en prof d'animaux magiques, Rogue en DCFM, Lily en enchantement, MacGonagall aidée de Hermione en métamorphose, Stanislas Durkemberg en professeur de potion et en professeur de soin Fany Fistang.

Nous avons le quatuor infernal : Cassiopée et Eridan, mais aussi Vélary et Marco

Dans la même classe de Harry nous avons : Ginny, Allula, Rose, Elisa, Marie, Grace, Brian, Peter, Jack, Francis, et Luke. Je vous fais grâce des noms de famille.

Résumé précédent 

Nous sommes parti dans le passé de Harry.

**Chapitre 9bis**

**Quand Harry rencontre Ginny**

- Bonjour Hermione

- Et bien au moins je n'aurais pas à vous réveiller.

- Oui j'arrive de plus en plus à rester éveillé.

- C'est bien, et tout ça pour des enchantements, j'aimerais bien n'avoir que des élèves comme vous ou Ascella Black.

- C'est vrai vous aimez les élèves en difficultés qui ne savent pas faire le moindre sort et vous donne des cheveux blancs?

- Heu oui, enfin non, enfin tu m'embrouilles Harry.

- Je le faisais exprès rit de bon cœur Harry, c'était pour te taquiner. Au fait je peux te tutoyer, enfin en dehors des cours ?

- Oui j crois que je t'ai déjà tutoyer moi aussi, on a le même âge, c'est difficile d'enseigner à des élèves qui ont seulement quatre ans de différence et vous ont connue élève.

- Oh je suis sur que tu es une enseignante merveilleuse.

- Non justement, fit soudain nerveuse Hermione, je voulais justement te demander si ça ne te gênait pas de regarder ce que j'avais prévu pour mes élèves.

- Moi ?

- Oui, j'ai du mal à percevoir certaines approches que tu semble plus enclin, peut être que tu pourrais me dire si mon approche est correcte. C'est la première fois que j'envisage un cours disons moins orthodoxe.

Félicitations Hermione, le professeur qui est en toi devient un magnifique enseignant.

- Bien sûr Hermione, ça me ferais très plaisir. Montre-moi ça pour voir.

Harry lut avec beaucoup d'attention et écouta les commentaires de Hermione.

- Oui c'est bien, mais j'introduirais une ou deux anecdotes, pour relâcher l'atmosphère ici et ici. Et peut être une démonstration supplémentaire à cet endroit. Sinon c'est parfait.

Ils discutèrent une bonne heure lorsque Hermione se décida satisfaite.

- Merci Harry.

- De rien Hermione.

Hermione partit de l'infirmerie, et l'infirmière en profita pour donner les médicaments de Harry.

- Vous êtes le patient le plus entouré que je n'ai jamais vu M. Potter. Vous avez les élèves de tous âges, les professeurs , et même le directeur, vous êtes une vraie coqueluche. Je devrai peut être vous engager pour faire venir certains récalcitrants à l'infirmerie. Tiens qu'est ce que je disais, encore un visiteur.

C'était Ascella, et comme d'habitude ils discutèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme encore une fois et que Harry la transporte de nouveau jusqu'à sa chambre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Harry tu es tout seul ?

- Oui Ron Hermione sont préfets.

- C'est vrai mais pourquoi tu n'es pas venu avec nous ?

- Oh je ne vous ai pas trouvé, et puis j'étais bien.

- Mais au fait pourquoi tu as pris le train ?

- Oh, Albus, enfin le professeur Dumbledore, il faut que je m'y habitue maintenant, les cours reprennent.

Ginny lui fit un sourire indulgent.

- Enfin bref, il ne voulait pas que l'on sache que j'étais au château, sinon d'autres demanderaient la même chose sans arrêt.

- Je comprends.

- Alors comment s'est passé ta vie au château ?

- Bien, une vraie vie de roi… Non c'était vraiment bien, disons que ça change de d'habitude. Quelqu'un qui prend soin de vous et vous enseigne quelques sorts en plus, juste au cas ou.

- Oh

- Ginny ?

- Oui ?

- Je ?

- Oui , Harry?

- Je voulais-savoir-pourquoi-tu-m'as-dit-ça ? Débita Harry à toute vitesse

- Quoi ?

- Tu sais la fois où on a écrit la lettre de Hermione.

- Oh ça…

- Oui, pourquoi tu m'as dit ça. Demanda le plus sérieusement Harry.

- Tu sais Harry je disais ça comme ça. C'est juste que parfois j'ai l'impression que tu t'interdis des choses juste parce que tu crois que tu n'en as pas le droit. Tu es encore jeune, tu as ta vie devant toi, et quoi qu'en disent certains tu es un adolescent des plus banale, tu as le droit à une vie normale.

- Merci.

- Pourquoi fit des plus étonnée Ginny.

- Pour ce que tu as dit.

- Mais ce n'est que la vérité Harry, cesse d'être, attend comment il avait dit déj ? Ha oui, un sale petit égocentrique qui croit que tout tourne autour de lui. Dixit Malfoy.

Harry mima de la frapper et Ginny éclata de rire.

- Et bien on s'amuse bien ici.

- Et oui grand frère Harry et moi étions en train de comploter pour que vous cessiez de vous embrasser à tout bout de champ.

Les deux concernés devinrent rouges.

- Mais non je rigolais, vous êtes trop mignon et puis sinon on ne se serait pas décarcassé pour vous mettre ensemble.

- Merci Ginny, mais je…enfin je voulais savoir, c'est sûr que ça ne vous dérange pas ?

La phrase était officiellement adressée à Ginny et Harry, mais c'était surtout adressé à Harry.

- Bien sûr que non….._ma Mione adorée_….rajouta malicieusement Harry

- Mais….

- Où as-tu entendu ça compléta tout rouge Ron.

- C'est que…,essaya de dire entre de rire Ginny, vous êtes pas discret mon ronron adoré.

Ron devint encore plus rouge qu'il ne l'était et sortit du compartiment, suivi de prêt par une « Mione adorée ».

- Ronron ador ? Tiens celui-ci je ne le connaissais pas.

- Que veux-tu, tu les as côtoyés pendant une semaine, moi trois, j'ai donc un max d'information.

- C'est vrai ? Raconte-moi, je pourrais faire du chantage à Hermione lorsqu'elle ne voudras pas enfreindre le règlement.

- Par ce que vous compter enfreindre le règlement, monsieur Potter ?

- Pas vous Miss Weasley ?

- Hum, hum ! Bon c'est bon tu as gagné.

Harry semblait hésiter.

- Ginny ? Je voulais te demander…

- Oui ? L'encouragea Ginny

- Ca te dérange pas si je viens discuter avec toi de temps en temps, parce que Ron et Hermione quand ils sont ensemble des fois, enfin tu comprends.

- Pas de problème Harry et puis si je dois te raconter tout ce qui s'est passé pendant ses trois semaines et toi de même, parce que bien sûr, tu vas me les raconter tes vacances, on va donc devoir se voir souvent.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry lui répondit par un magnifique sourire.

- COUCOU HARRY

- Bonjour vous tous.

Ils étaient tous là sauf Rose, Peter avait une mine affreuse.

- Rose n'est pas l ?

- Non on est vendredi.

- Et ? ? ? ? ?

- Et le vendredi reprit Peter, Rose va à la lisière de la forêt et communie avec elle.

- Communie avec elle ?

- Hum, j'ai pas mieux.

- On lui à déjà demandé expliqua Allula, pourquoi elle restait là à regarder la forêt pendant des heures le vendredi, mais elle nous répond toujours la même chose : Pourquoi pas le vendredi. Va comprendre ce qu'elle veut dire par-là, mais si tu veux, il y a eut un sondage de fait pas le quatuor pour savoir la véritable raison. La dernière en date c'était quoi Ginny ?

- Humm, attends que je me rappelle, ah oui, elle avait un fiancé qui s'était suicidé dans la forêt interdite et le vendredi elle parle avec lui. Elle a eut beaucoup de succès celle-là surtout auprès des garçons, car ça signifiait qu'elle était libre, enfin,…

Si tu savais ce que font certains elfes tu trouverais bien étrange beaucoup de choses. Enfin…

- Au fait puisque l'on aborde le sujet Rose

- Ah oui c'est vrai que j'allais complètement oublier s'exclama Allula. Lundi, pas là mais l'autre, c'est l'anniversaire de Rose, on fête donc son anniversaire le week-end prochain enfin pas demain mais la semaine prochaine.

- J'avais compris merci.

- Tu seras rétabli ?

- Oui je sort demain après-midi. J'aurais dû sortir aujourd'hui mais elle veut être sûre que j'ai assez bien récupéré en magie pour au moins faire les sorts en cours, alors elle me fait recommencer lundi.

- On t'a apporté ce qu'on a fait pendant la semaine souligna Brian.

- Merci. Vous avez fait beaucoup de trucs dit-donc

- Ouais mais rien d'irrécupérable. Rajouta gentiment Peter pour le rassurer.

- Merci Peter.

Il lui répondit par un merveilleux sourire.

- Alors quoi de neuf coté hors de l'infirmerie ?

- Et bien ce qui fait le plus jaser c'est le futur couple…

- Dans tes rêves Brian, Marcus a démentit.

- Moi je suis sûr qu'ils iront très bien ensemble.

- Non moi je dit qu'il a fait ça que pour cas de conscience.

- Quel couple essaya de comprendre Harry.

- Oh ça jase beaucoup avec Cassy et Marcus, mais ils ont démentit tous les deux, mais ça fait bien rire, ou rêver, tu comprends, un couple Serpentard/Griffondor, ça ne sait jamais vu.

- Pourquoi je suis sûr que c'est possible déclama Peter.

- Non moi je dis que non.

Cassy et Marcus ? oui c'était possible, ils s'aimaient Harry l'avait vu chez Marcus et Cassy ne semblait pas contre. Cependant vu les rivalités entre maisons….Pour qu'ils puissent être ensemble ils devaient déjà affronter leurs cœurs en plus de leurs maisons respectives. Un sacré handicap.

- Et Eridan, tu penses qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir avec une Griffondor

- Il a Velary

- Oui mais c'était un exemple

- Oui je sais, mais à part lui, ce sont tous de futur mangemorts.

- Tu les classes peut être un peu vite rectifia Peter.

- Non assura Brian.

Que des mangemorts ? C'était ce qu'il pensait quand il était plus jeune. Merlin, comme il se trompait. Ici aussi des Serpentards ne voulaient pas devenir mangemorts, comme Marcus par exemple. Seulement ils avaient peur. Il pourrait peut être essayer de les remettre sur le droit chemin, au moyen de blagues. Ca lui ferait un thème : sauver les serpentards d'un avenir de mangemorts écervelés. Oui ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Comme ça il sauverait la vie de Marcus. Oui je suis trop motivé.

- T'en pense quoi Harry ?

- Hum je dirais que ça dépend de la personne certains sont gentils à Serpentard.

- Harry suit un peu on discutait du prochain match de Quiddich, remarqua gentiment Ginny

- Oups

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Harry James Potter, je vais vous étriper.

- Harry pourquoi ma sœur essaye de t'étriper ?

- Hum pas le temps de te répondre j'essaye de survivre.

Ron regarda Harry se faire courser par Ginny pendant vingt minutes avant que celle ci n'abandonne.

- Heu Ginny, que t'as fait Harry demanda le plus gentiment possible Hermione.

- Il m'a …

Mais elle s'arrêta soudain, s'apercevant avec qui elle parlait.

- Il t'a ?

- Heu il m'avait promis de m'aider et il ne l'a pas fait.

- C'est tout ?

- Ron, Tu ne vois pas que Ginny te ment.

- En effet rajouta Harry.

Ginny lui mis sa main sur la bouche de Harry pour le faire taire mais celui-ci se dégagea

- Je lui avais promis de lui dire quels étaient les prénoms de vos futurs enfants si elle me disait sa pire bêtise dans sa vie.

Ginny prit un air boudeur

- Et il ne me l'a pas dit, alors que moi si. Je me suis fait avoir.

Hermione et Ron répondirent en même temps.

- Comment savez vous que nous avons déjà choisi les prénoms de nos hypothétiques enfants.

- Heu par hasard ?

- Je passais par-là et…

- HARRY, GINNY, vous nous espionnez

Les deux autres se regardèrent puis s'éclipsèrent à toute vitesse.

- Hum désolé des trucs à faire.

- Pfffut on l'a échappé belle.

- Hum oui heureusement

Harry et Ginny étaient assis, l'un à coté de l'autre, dans un couloir sombre de l'école essayant de reprendre leurs souffles

- N'empêche c'est injuste, tu ne m'as pas dit comment ils s'appelleraient.

- Ludivine et Nicholas,….. ils ont essayé de faire un compromis entre moldus et sorciers.

- Oh

- Ca ne te plaît pas ?

- Si, si c'est bien, mais je m'attendais à des propositions bien plus bizarres avec mon frère.

- Ah oui comme Wilfreid

- Oui mais ça, ça va, non je pensait à Bartholomé le second, joannelle de prune,…

- Heu il y des prénoms comme cela ?

- Oui

Ginny éclata de rire suivit de Harry. Puis il s'arrêtèrent essoufflés.

- Ginny ?

- Oui

- Hum dans une semaine il y a la sortie à prés au lard.

- Oui je suis déjà au courant Harry

- Oui je sais, mais je me demandais enfin si tu veux, enfin Hermione et Ron sont ensemble et enfin ….

- Oui Harry je veux bien aller avec toi à pré au lard.

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Merci.

- N'empêche qu'il va vraiment falloir que tu apprennes à demander ces choses là. Imagine quand tu demanderas à une fille de sortir avec toi. Ca va faire un truc dans le genre. Hum Mademoiselle X, je enfin je enfin je enfin je enfin… Tu auras un bug juste au niveau du je.

Harry se vengea par une séance de chatouillis.

- Tu sais je enfin, je enfin ..

Harry s'arrêta de parler réalisant qu'il était exactement dans la situation imité par Ginny.

Ginny elle était morte de rire mais se repris, enfin le plus qu'elle put. Elle ne pouvait non plus empêcher une certaine rougeur communicative, puisque Harry avait une jolie teinte rosée.

- Tu voulais me demander quoi Harry ?

- C'est malin, j'ai plus envie.

- Oh ne prend pas ton air ronnesque avec moi Harry, dis-moi ta question.

- Ce n'était pas une question, je voulais seulement faire remarquer que je….

Ginny l'encouragea par un regard appuyé.

- Je n'aurais peut être pas a demander beaucoup de fois. Une seule fois suffit, il me suffit de le demander à mon autre moitié.

- Oh c'est très mignon ce que tu dis. N'empêche que tu auras du mal avec celle que tu aimes

- Oui mais si elle est comme toi, j'aurais pas besoin d'avoir du mal, car elle me comprendra bien avant que je le dise. Et puis, elle pourrait me le demander.

- Non c'est au garçon de le demander.

- Mais tu n'avais pas demandé pour Seamus

- Comment sait tu ça ?

- Je me renseigne.

- Oui mais ce n'était pas pareil, je suis sorti avec lui en sachant déjà que ce ne serait sûrement pas le bon. Mais j'ai essayé. Si c'était le bon, j'attendrais qu'il me le demande, surtout si c'est un garçon comme toi. Il ne me le dira déjà pas souvent, alors, s'il ne me le dit pas le premier, je me poserais toujours la question de sa sincérité.

- Oh.

Un silence s'installa.

- Ginny ?

- Oui Harry.

Harry attendis que Ginny le regarde.

- Tu sais je crois que je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux que cette année, et tu compte beaucoup pour moi. Depuis le début de l'année on s'est rapproché et je me disais enfin, je, arhhh………..

- Oui ? demanda avec plein d'espoir Ginny, tout en se rapprochant de Harry

- Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'….

- Ah vous voilà vous deux., Hermione je les ai trouvés.

Harry et Ginny se séparèrent rapidement, tout en se jetant des regards significatifs.

- Bon vous deux on va devoir vous mettre les points sur les « i ». ON ne veut plus que vous nous espionner. Vous avez compris.

Hermione les regarda, ils ne réagissaient pas, ils étaient tout rouge et se lançaient des regards toutes les trois secondes. _Oh de compréhension_

- Bon ça passe pour cette fois, mais je crois que vous devriez vous arrêter sinon la prochaine fois je vous ferais voir ce qu'on peut trouver d'intéressant dans les livres.

Les deux concernés regardèrent Hermione effrayés.

- C'est vraiment gênant et dur de s'apercevoir que vos amis vous espionnent.

- Excusez nous, on vous promet de ne plus recommencer .

- Bien, Harry j'ai à te parler une seconde, si ça ne te dérange pas.

- Heu oui.

- Harry tu devrais le dire à Ron

- Mais il est déjà au courant

- non je veux dire pour Ginny.

- Quoi, fit abasourdi devant la réalité, c'est si voyant que ça reprit-il dépité.

- Non puisque je ne le l'avait pas vu auparavant, mais ça va devenir de plus en plus difficile à le cacher , ton regard te trahi, et le sien aussi.

- Ha bon ?

- Oui Harry elle t'aime ça se voit. Tu en doutais ?

- Oh merci Hermione.

Harry l'a pris dans ses bras. Puis il partit dans la direction de Ron et Ginny.

- Oui mais dit le Ron tout de suite, sinon il t'en voudra à vie.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Coucou

- Bonjour petite lumière. Il est quelle heure ?

- Il est 7 heures du soir.

- Humm merci.

Ascella ferma ses livres pour s'asseoir à coté de Harry.

Devant l'air songeur d'Ascella Harry demanda :

- Ca va ?

- Ce serait à moi de te poser cette question.

Il insista par un regard appuyé

- Oui je vais bien seulement il y a un truc bizarre.

- Ah ?

- Oui la première fois je me suis dit que j'ai du rêver mais là ça m'est arrivé deux fois de suite.

- Quoi donc demanda inquiet Harry

- Et bien je ne me rappelle plus comment je suis rentré à mon dortoir les deux soirs précédents.

Harry manqua de s'étouffer.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui je me demandais si tu ne savais pas quelque chose, étant donné que tu es ici.

- Humm non.

- T'est sur ?

- Oui, c'est peut être une commande dans Poudlard, si tu t'endors en dehors de ton dortoir tu es ramené dans ton lit.

- Et bien j'y ai songé, mais pourquoi toi tu ne rentre pas dans ton dortoir, surtout que je me suis endormie juste coté de toi hier, ça j'en suis sur.

- Et bien je ne sais pas alors, mais je te promets d'y réfléchir pour la prochaine fois.

- Humm

- Et sinon ça se passe bien les cours ?

- Oui ça va, grâce à toi je comprend beaucoup mieux mes cours.

Harry lui fit un magnifique sourire comme réponse.

- Tu sais Harry des fois je me dis que j'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir ici, tu es comme un grand frère préféré.

- Préfér ?

- Oui préféré. J'aimerais bien que tu le sois vraiment.

- Moi aussi petite Ascella. Moi aussi.

Comme toujours la conversation s'éternisa et Ascella s'endormit.

Harry repensa au fait qu'Ascella n'avait même pas songé que c'était lui.

Harry la prit dans ses bras pour l'emmener dans son dortoir tout en souriant.

- HAHAHA fit Ascella d'un coup.

Surpris Harry en lâcha sa cargaison humaine.

- Ouille, ça fait mal.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Et bien j 'ai fait semblant de dormir pour démasquer mon transporteur qui n'est autre que TOI .

Ascella réagit d'un coup à ses propres paroles.

- TOI ? Mais tu es trop malade pour faire ça, qu'as-tu dans l'idée Harry.

- Heuu

- Non mais franchement et les deux fois d'avant c'était toi aussi ?

- Heuu

- Mais tu es malade, enfin tu l'es déjà mais tu aurais pu avoir des complications et puis tu m'as mentit.

- Heuu

- Répond à la fin.

Harry prit son air de chien battu.

- J'ai pas eut le courage de te dire la vérité, déjà parce que je savais que tu allais me gronder et puis tu étais si marrante à essayer de trouver des idées du pourquoi et du comment.

- Humm

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Humm

- Hein ?

- Non c'est bon mais tu aurais dut me réveiller, tu te rends compte s'il t'était arrivé malheur ?

- Oui je sais je rentre tout de suite à l'infirmerie.

- Oui c'est mieux. Mais tu me fais mon bisou de bonne nuit quand même.

Harry lui sourit et lui fit un magnifique bisou.

Les deux s'écrièrent en même temps

- Allez au lit maintenant

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On était la veille d'Halloween.

- Ron ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose.

- Oui ?

- Pas ici.

Ron et Harry sortirent de la grande salle pour aller dans un coin désert du château.

- hum c'est un peu difficile à te dire ça.

- Voilà je vais aller au pré au lard avec Ginny.

Harry avait imaginé toutes les tactiques possibles et s'était décidé pour une phrase directe. _Plus vite ça passe, moins ça casse_, dicton inventé de toute pièce par Harry pour se motiver .

- Oh c'est bien, ça m'arrange non pas que je ne voulais pas que tu sois avec nous mais Hermione et moi on voulait se faire une sortie en amoureux, c'est sympa de nous laisser seuls.

_OK, Ron est à coté de la plaque_.

- Heu non, j'y vais pas avec Ginny pour vous laisser seuls.

- Ah bon ? Pourquoi alors ?

- Et bien, depuis un certain temps …

- Oui ?

- Je ne vois plus ta sœur comme ta sœur, mais comme Ginny Weasley.

- Oh

- Tu comprends ?

- Oui je ne suis pas idiot non plus. Tu sorts avec elle ?

- Non je voulais attendre ton accord.

- Et tu ferais quoi si je disais non ?

- J'essayerais de te convaincre. Sinon je passerais outre

- Je vois. Tu est amoureux d'elle au moins?

- Bien sûr

- Bien, c'est bien.

- Ron ?

- Oui.

- Je ne ferais pas de mal à ta sœur je l'aime vraiment.

- J'espère bien Harry. Mais on parle de ma sœur là et de mon meilleur ami, c'est difficile d'assimiler tout ça.

- Je sais mais c'est important pour moi.

- Bon alors tu as mon consentement provisoire.

- Seulement fit dépité Harry

- Non je te charrie Harry

- Mouhais fit Harry pas très convaincu.

- Enfin presque rajouta au dernier moment Ron.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- M. Potter de la visite

- Encore ? je sort dans trois heures

C'était Rose…

- Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?

- Heureuse de te voir moi aussi.

- Heu salut mais pourquoi tu es venue

Harry était mal à l'aise avec elle, il n'avait pas oublié qu'il avait fait son enchantement devant elle, une elfe. Elle pourrait très bien pu, avec beaucoup de chance, avoir compris ce qui s'était réellement passé pendant la sélection.

- Et bien j'ai été chargé de mission de t'annoncer que personne ne viendra te chercher dans trois heures.

- Ah fit déçu Harry.

- Non ce n'est parce qu'on ne t'aime pas, c'est juste que Pompom ne veut pas de vacarme dans son dortoir. Elle n'a pas supporté la dernière fois.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui enfin, arrête de m'interrompre sinon je n'y arriverais pas.

- Bien.

Rose lui lança un regard équivoque sur l'intervention primordiale du « bien » que Harry avait naturellement dit pour l'embêter. Il était de bonne humeur elle n'était pas venue pour lui parler de la dernière fois.

- On voulait tous venir ici mais on connaît la colère de Pompom et ça nous a dissuadée. Alors on a pensé à prendre un émissaire pour te chercher. Mais tout le monde voulait l'être.

- Même Ginny ?

Cela lui avait échappé. Rose le regarda un instant surprise puis continua sur le même ton

- Oui Ginny aussi. Donc je disais que le problème était de trouver qui ? Alors j'ai judicieusement fait remarquer que je ne serais pas là ce soir, donc que je n'avais qu'à y aller, comme ça je te souhaiterais un bon retour parmi les grifondors sans que personne ne soit lésé.

Harry voulu lui demandé le pourquoi de son absence mais il se rappela les paroles de Peter et puis de toute façon Ginny voulait venir le chercher toute seule.

Harry était en mode _Happy_

- Enfin bref je viens donc t'annoncer que dans trois heures tu devras aller seul dans le dortoir des griffondors, il y aura tout le monde qui t'y attends.

- OK merci.

- Bien

- Bien

- Bien et sinon ça va ?

- Heu oui je sort dans trois heures donc je suis censé allez bien.

- Bien.

- Bien rajouta Harry avec un sourire.

Rose le regarda avec un sourire.

- Tu es bizarre

- Ah bon tu trouves ?

- Tu semble le plus maladroit des élèves pourtant j'ai toujours une impression de sécurité lorsque tu es près de moi. J'ai cette sensation aussi avec le directeur.

Harry fit semblant d'être très étonné et un peu fière.

- Oh et bien peut être que j'ai un lien de famille avec le professeur Dumbledore. Mais ça m'étonnerais. Ou peut être que c'est lié à des gens très maladroits, non le directeur n'est pas maladroit. Ah je sais c'est mon humour.

- Non c'est pas ça fit assez sèchement Rose.

Harry prit un air vexé. Rose détailla sa pensée pour se faire pardonner

- c'est plus une question d'auras et puis c'était bizarre pendant la sélection de quiddich, un instant j'ai cru que….

- Oui ?

- Non rien, je me fais des idées, enfin bon, on est pas là pour parler de ça. Je suis contente que tu ailles bien.

Oui tu te rapproches dangereusement de la réalité, il va falloir que je fasse vraiment attention avec toi.

- Moi aussi je suis content que je aille bien.

Rose esquissa à nouveau un sourire.

- Bien il faut que j'y aille.

- Bien, alors à bientôt.

- Oui à Bientôt Harry.

Harry regarda sa montre encore trois heures moins cinq minutes à attendre. Autant faire un somme, cela passera plus vite.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

- Salut Ginny, prête pour pré au lard ?

- Bien sûr Harry.

Harry prit le bras que Ginny lui offrait et sortir de la diligence.

- On est moins nombreux que la dernière fois.

- Oui Albus a interdit aux élèves des cinq premières années de sortir et certains sixièmes et septièmes ont préféré rester à Poudlard.

- Oui, les parents de Marie lui ont même interdit de sortir

Devant le regard interrogateur de Harry, elle rajouta :

- C'est une amie

- Oh je ne connais pas beaucoup de tes amis.

- Tu sais Marie est plus une camarade elle n'est pas très sympathique, elle pense plus à elle qu'aux autres.

- Oh !

- Oui ceux de mon année ne sont pas très conscient de ce qui se déroule actuellement et c'est dommage. Ils mettent de coté ce qui les embêtent et continue à se voiler la face.

- C'est aussi le cas des parents, pour la plupart du moins.

- Oui malheureusement.

Un silence s'installa, vite rompu par Harry

- Je suis désolé.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien de t'avoir enlevé de ce monde de rêve .

- Qui te dit que je n'ai pas la vie dont je rêve ?

- Pas à moi. Tu as failli mourir il y plus d'un an, tu as vu des gens mourir et puis tu es en danger à cause de moi.

- Et je vais mourir aujourd'hui parce que je n'aurais pas fait attention à la voiture qui passe.

- C'est pas moldu ici, tu n'as aucun risque de mourir d'un accident de voiture.

- Non c'est autant valable que ta phrase. Harry il faut que tu arrêtes de penser comme ça. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es le survivant que tous les gens que tu côtoies sont en danger.

- Oui, répondit-il dans un murmure, mais tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour moi. Et si Voldemort lit en moi…

Ginny le regarda gentiment.

- Tu compte aussi pour moi, Harry…Et à ce que je sache, tu maîtrises très bien l'occlumencie et il est incapable de te transmettre quoi que ce soit par la pensée. C'est quant la dernière fois que tu as ressentit quelque chose ?

- L'année dernière.

- Et bien tu vois. Tant que tu pratiques l'occlumencie, on ne risque rien. Je peux me balader avec toi autant de fois que je le veux

- Je le veux aussi.

Ginny lui répondit par un magnifique sourire. Puis d'un coup une idée brillante lui passa par la tête.

- Oh j'ai un magnifique endroit à te montrer.

Elle commença à l'entraîner par le bras puis s'arrêta brusquement. Harry lui rentra dedans.

- Préviens quant tu t'arrêtes.

- Oh excuse moi mais je viens de réaliser que… Oh mais c'est pas grave on va prendre un truc à manger et à emporter.

- C'est si loin que ça ? Il faut que l'on soit rentré à 4 heures.

- Harry Potter aurait-il peur d'être en retard ?

- Non mais Albus est devenu un peu trop protecteur et il va me passer un savon si je ne rentre pas en même temps que les autres.

- Et bien je lui dirais que j'ai détourné ton attention.

- Hum il en faut beaucoup pour me détourner du courroux d'Albus.

- Et bien on verra…répondit tout en flirtant Ginny

Harry la suivit docilement. Il leur fallu bien une heure pour atteindre le lieu dit.

- C'est magnifique Ginny ! Comment à tu trouvé cet endroit.

On pouvait voir tout Poudlard : le château, le lac, les collines, et même le terrain de quiddich.

Ginny devint d'un coup toute rêveuse.

- Oh, c'est un coin des jumeaux, ils m'avaient dit qu'un jour ils l'avaient trouvé par hasard. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils voulaient un jour me l'offrir quand ils auront assez d'argent.

- Mais c'est immense !

- Oui, je sais que je n'aurais jamais cet endroit, et qu'ils ne pourront jamais me l'offrir concrètement, mais comme personne ne le connaît, à part nous trois et le propriétaire, c'est un peu comme s'il me l'avait offert.

Ginny était nostalgique.

Harry la prit dans ses bras. Ginny le regarda surprise de son geste entreprenant.

Harry lui jura alors :

- Moi je te l'offrirais Ginny, peut être pas tout de suite, mais un jour je te l'offrirais pour te montrer que… que je t'aime.

Ginny le regarda droit dans les yeux émue puis l'embrassa.

Ils restèrent un certain temps à s'embrasser, tout en reprenant leurs souffles lorsque ceci devenait nécessaire. Ils accomplissaient enfin ce dont ils rêvaient. Etre l'un avec l'autre, se toucher, partager, être ensemble.

Apres s'être assuré de leurs sentiments respectifs, les deux tourtereaux s'assirent par terre pour reprendre leurs idées. Ginny était dans les bras rassurant de l'homme qu'elle aimait et Harry tenait dans ses bras celle qu'il aimait. Tout était dans le meilleur des monde.

Un certain temps indéfinissable passa lorsque Ginny se décida à parler.

- Et bien faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu réussisses à me le dire un jour sans bégayer.

Devant l'air vexé de Harry, Ginny éclata de rire.

- C'est malin tu as cassé toute l'ambiance romantique…

Ginny l'embrassa à nouveau rapidement et se pelotonna d'avantage dans les bras de Harry.

- Oh Harry il n'y a pas besoin de tout ça pour que je t'aime et il faut dire qu'une déclaration bégayante aurait eut la même valeur à mes yeux.

- Mouhai

- Mais je préfère quant même cette version.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire.

Il restèrent longtemps dans cette position, l'un avec l'autre. Ils discutèrent de leur amour. Quant s'en étaient ils rendu compte, comment Hermione l'avait découvert ou bien encore comment Ron avait été avertit tout en délicatesse. Ginny lui expliqua comment elle en avait parlé à ses autres frères, évitant Percy et Ron aillant peur de leurs réactions.

L'après-midi passa à une telle allure que ni Harry, ni Ginny ne virent le temps passé.

Cependant à un moment Harry sentit une décharge dans son front.

- Harry ça va ?

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, mais ça ne m'étais jamais arrivé depuis un an, il faut qu'il soit vraiment très énervé ou très joyeux rajouta lugubrement Harry

- On va rentré Harry.

- Oui je crois que c'est mieux. Mais pas la peine de se presser on a déjà raté le retour.

- Vous voyez, monsieur Harry Potter, que j'avais de quoi détourner votre attention.

- Oui il faut dire reprit Harry d'un ton joyeux, que vous m'avez distrait, mais bizarrement je ne me rappelle plus comment.

- Oh vraiment ?

- Oui c'est bizarre n'est ce pas ?

- Et bien je vais vous le rappeler.

Ginny embrassa Harry avec plein de passion retenue qui ne demandait pas mieux que de ressortir.

- Oui c'est bien ça….

Harry était aux anges avec Ginny, qu'il venait d'embrasser, ou plutôt d'être embrassé par sa merveilleuse femme parfaite, sa Ginny, et tant pis si Dumbledore allait encore le rouspéter pour négligence. On n'était pas amoureux tous les jours.

Le jour parfait dans le meilleur des mondes. Le plus beau jour de la vie de Harry….

Enfin presque, car Harry étant avec sa Ginny n'avait put percevoir ce qui c'était passé au loin. Le jour du plus grand massacre d'enfant, le jour du cortège macabre.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry se réveilla en sueur.

- Monsieur Potter vous allez bien ?

- Oui juste un cauchemar, un cauchemar des plus atroces.

- Vous voulez rester.

- Oh non, j'ai mes amis qui m'attendent.

- Bien.

- BIENVENU

- On est content de te revoir parmi nous.

- On est tous très heureux.

- Moi aussi

La réponse de Harry était assez ambigu. Il n'avait pas le sourire.

- Ca va ? demanda Ginny.

- Oui c'est juste que je suis encore fatigué.

C'était un mensonge seulement comment expliqué qu'un simple rêve pouvait faire remonter des souvenirs atroces, des souvenirs horribles, … Il ne pouvait tout simplement plus se focaliser sur autre chose que sur ce jour d'Halloween. Sur ce jour horrible. Comment faire la fête lorsque vous imaginez dans votre tête la fin de vos deux meilleurs amis. Non décidément il ne pourrait pas faire la fête.

- Humm je suis un peu désolé mais je crois que je vais dormir.

- Bien fit un peu déçus ses amis, mais on comprend.

- Merci beaucoup, je crois que j'ai vraiment des amis magnifiques.

Tous lui répondirent par un sourire chaleureux.

Harry alla se coucher après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde.

Il tira le rideau de son lit et se remémora mi-endormi, mi-conscient, le jour du cortège macabre

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tout avait pourtant bien commencé, même après un début difficile. Beaucoup de parents avaient renoncé à signer le papier de sortie pour leurs enfants, ayant trop peur pour eux. Le mot d'ordre de Dumbledore était qu'il ne fallait pas arrêter de vivre pour faire plaisir à Voldemort. Pour cela Albus Dumbledore avait pris de nombreuses mesures pour que tout se passe bien et en fin de compte une bonne partie des élèves de sixième et septième années avaient pu sortir.

_C'était peut être la plus grave erreur de sa vie. _

En effet, il y avait une faille dans la protection de Albus. Oui il y avait de nombreux aurors qui avaient surveillé pré au lard pendant toute la journée. Cependant la faille n'était pas là. Toute la journée s'était plus ou moins bien passée.

Trois couples en dehors de celui de Harry-Ginny s'étaient formé et un seul s'était achevé. Berticrochu avait fait ses bénéfices escomptés et tous les élèves ou presque avaient pu savourer à nouveau la merveilleuse bière à beurre.

Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que les élèves prirent leurs diligences pour rentrer à poudlard , laissant derrière eux des aurors plus que soulagés que rien ne se soit passé ce jour là. Il y avait pour la plupart leurs enfants.

La faille était là. Ce moment précis ou les élèves étaient livré à eux même. Seulement deux professeurs dans la première diligence dirigeaient tout ce cortège. Seulement deux professeurs. La plus grosse erreur d'Albus Dumbledore se mit alors en marche.

Tom Jedusor, alias Voldemort vit cette faille. Là fut la plus grosse erreur d'Albus Dumbledore.

Deux mangemorts dans ceux les plus expérimentés prirent d'assaut la dernière diligence et jetant un sort de silence tuèrent rapidement leurs occupants. Ils laissèrent alors la diligence continuer sa route comme si de rien n'était et s'attaquèrent à l'avant-dernière diligence. Une par une, les deux mangemorts prirent d'assaut les diligences. Prenant par surprise ses occupants aucun n'eurent le temps de réagir, même les professeurs. Il faut dire que pour plus de sécurité. Un des professeurs avait été tué au préalable, c'était M Flitwicks, et le mangemort avait pris du polynectar, comme ça aucune chance n'était laissé à l'autre professeur : Minerva MacGonagall. Elle mourut sans rien comprendre comme tous les élèves. Tous ? Non, deux furent épargnés : Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

Epargnés était un bien grand mot, leur mise à mort fut plus longue et plus douloureuse, c'était la seule différence

Les mangemorts avaient pour mot d'ordre de retrouver Harry, Ron et Hermione. Mais Harry manquait à l'appel, il était dans les bras de sa bien aimé, à regarder le château et son lac.

Devant l'absence de Harry, Voldemort fut furieux, puis se résigna à se passer les nerfs sur les deux amis du survivant. Il leurs infligea les pires tortures possibles en un minimum de temps. Le trajet des diligences duraient 20 minutes. Il restait 12 longues minutes avant l'arrivée des premières diligences au château,… ou 12 courtes minutes selon le point de vu. Cependant malgré ce temps imparti, les tortures furent des plus atroces et beaucoup de mangemorts fermèrent les yeux. Ron mourut en premier. Ses derniers mots furent : Je t'aime, adressés à Hermione. Hermione mourut une longue minutes plus tard avec pour derniers mots : moi aussi, adressé à un mort.

C'est le petit Martin, Edgar Martin qui voulant retrouver sa sœur pour qu'elle lui donne les bonbons qu'il désirait tant, découvrit en premier ce cortège funèbre, ce cortège de carrosses, tous remplis de morts.

Ce jour d'Halloween portait désormais le triste nom célèbre de cortège macabre, le jour, où 120 personnes moururent sous le joug de Voldemort.

Harry n'avait appris la nouvelle que bien plus tard. Il avait seulement été sur son petit nuage. Lorsqu'il était arrivé, il était allé directement dans le bureau de Dumbledore, il préférait se faire rouspéter tout de suite comme ça il pouvait rêver encore de ce merveilleux jours. Mais à la place de trouver un Dumbledore colérique il avait trouvé son directeur en larme. Lorsqu'il l'aperçu, Dumbledore le prit dans ces bras, le serrant le plus fort possible, et lui répéta ces simple mots : ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Fini.**

Le prochain chapitre sera sûrement dans deux semaines si j'arrive à m'y mettre, car j'ai beaucoup de travail.(sniff)

Réponse aux reviews.

**Virg05 **: Oui je sais que le début était déroutant, seulement je ne me voyait pas mettre : bon ici vos êtes dans les souvenirs de Harry. Bon je sais je carricature, mais en fait la vraie excuse c'est que j'avais envie de paumé mon lecteur un tout petit peu. Je sais c'est cruel et vraiment dérangeant (moi qand c'est moi qui lit je déteste) mais c'était mon humeur et puis en fait j'arrivait tout bonnement pas à l'introduire. C'est comme l'intro de ma fic : je sais que 'est pas génial mais je n'arrive pas à le voir autrement donc je fais avec en espérant que les autres aussi feront avec.'

Oui moi aussi j'aime beaucoup la rencontre entre Hermione et Ron, mais j'ai du me frappée (l'auteur a tendance à exagérer) pour ne pas trop détailler. Ce n'est pas l'histoire principale et je ne devait pas perdre l'essentiel de mon fils directeur. Déjà que deux chapitre (9 et 9bis) coupent énormément mon histoire…. Quant au ritme je crois que c'est assez difficile en ce moment. Mais je vais essayer de garder mon rythme de deux semaine…et oui la durée d'une semaine est une exception, je suis désolée, mais sincerement de mon point de vue deux semaine c'est trop court Merci encore pour la review.

**Xaebhal** : Oh les malheur d'ordi ? Je connais très très bien. Et bien je te répond quand même parce que toute review mérite une réponse. Si tu ne la lis pas tout de suit ce n'est pas grave, ce message t'est quand même destiné. Merci beaucoup pour la review, ça réchauffe le cœur des remarques comme ça. Oh et bonne chance pour ton ordi.

**Aragorn** : Merci beaucoup. Deux compliments en une phrase : c'est très fort. Ma fic et mon chapitre bien : tu ne sais pas à quel point ça rassure de le voir écrit. Merci encore.

**Fandjo** : C'est quoi cette histoire de rasoir, fait attention on peut se blesser avec ça. (yeux horrifiés et pris de paniques). La confrontation avec la demi elfe. Et bien sache que ta review m'a (encore) fait changé mon texte. Oui je crois qu'il y aura une confrontation mais pas comme tu l'imagine, enfin faut pas que j'en dise trop mais c'est pas non plus tout de suite il faut savoir faire monter la pression. Pour le chapitre suivant il y a d'écrit exactement : 0 mots. Sincèrement je n'ai jamais été aussi en retard. Je compte sur mes 7 jours de vacances pour l'écrire mais j'en doute fortement. Le chalenge est l : faire le prochain chapitre en deux semaines……je vais mourir.

**Solar** : et bien j'espère que la suite t'a plu. Merci beaucoup pour la review, je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vu encore, merci pour cette première review alors (auteur tout ravi )

**Beru ou Bloub** : ahah tu as soupçonné bien mais comment sera la suite ??? (ton de série B) Non franchement, merci beaucoup pour la review. Je connais ça moi aussi lire pendant les poses et puis oublier de reviewer, mais j'ai arrêter car en cours je restais dans le monde de Harry Potter ce qui n'était pas bon du tout. Maintenant j'essaye de regarder que le soir. Enfin il y a encore du progrès à faire mais je vais y arriver.. Merci pour la review

**Alixe** : Trop fatigué ? Ahlala ça aussi je connais. Franchement c'est l'intention qui compte. Et ne t'inquiète pas ta review ma fait plaisir. Merci

**Mariecool** : Et oui il dort, dort et dort mais il n'avait qu'à pas faire ce qu'il a fait. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, maintenant il a dormi pour les deux siècles à venir. Merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Belval **: Ouha, tu n'aurais pas un coté poète dis donc ? Franchement c'est vraiment très beau ce que tu me dis (auteur vraiment très émue). Je crois que c'est une des plus belle remarques que l'on m'ai fait. Mille merci et je te retourne le compliment : j'ai moi aussi volé du plaisir à tes mots.

**JOB3-14** : oui beaucoup de personnes me l'on dit : le début est quelque peut ardu. (question de minimiser le fait que personne n'a suivi). Enfin je pense que tu es vite retourné sur tes pattes. Pour ce chapitre en fait Harry devait se faire une petite séance psy à chaque chapitre mais j'ai repoussé, repoussé, et ça a fait tout un chapitre. Franchement j'aime beaucoup imaginer le passé de Harry et il était assez frustrant de ne parler que très succinctement de son passé. Mais son passé n'est pas l'histoire principale et je ne peux m'appesantir dessus. (sniff).

Ahlala je crois que j'en deviens de plus en plus accro de la petite Ascella. Je la mets dès que je peux. Et à chaque fois je regarde avec angoisse les review pour voir si quelqu'un me dit qu'il y a trop d'Ascella. Franchement je ne sais pas ce que je ferais dans ce cas. Pour Ginny et Rose, j'arrive pas moi même a décider laquelle est la plus intéressante. Je penche peut être un peu plus pour Rose et ça doit se ressentir dans mes écrit, mais que veux tu, Ginny est déjà inventé alors que j'invente Rose : c'est une tout autre aventure.

Pour Alixe je suis sincèrement désolé. Je ne voulais surtout pas m'immiscer dans vos « envoyages » de mails. Enfin j'espère que je n'ai pas fait trop de dégâts.

Pour la fic Diablotin je connaissait et j'avais beaucoup aimé. Je l'ai lue il y a longtemps et j'ai pris plaisir à la relire. Mais je n'ai pas eut le temps de la relire jusqu'au bout- trop de boulots. Enfin Merci beaucoup et ne change pas le papa gâteau qui est en toi,c'est trop mignon.

0000

Voili, voilou, voilà. A la prochaine.


	13. chapitre 10

**Disclaimer.**

Rien n'est à moi tout à J.K.Rowling

**Rappel des personnages pour ceux qui ont tout oublié.**

Sirius Black est marié à Lily Evans. Ils ont quatre enfants : Allula à Griffondor, Cassiopée et Eridan les jumeaux une à griffondor l'autre à Serpentard (5eme année) et enfin la dernière Ascella (Poufsouffle première année).

Nous avons Remus en prof d'animaux magiques, Rogue en DCFM, Lily en enchantement, MacGonagall aidée de Hermione en métamorphose, Stanislas Durkemberg en professeur de potion et en professeur de soin Fany Fistang.

Nous avons le quatuor infernal : Cassiopée et Eridan, mais aussi Vélary et Marco

Dans la même classe de Harry nous avons : Ginny, Allula, Rose, Elisa, Marie, Grace, Brian, Peter, Jack, Francis, et Luke. Je vous fais grâce des noms de famille.

Résumé précédent 

Harry est de retour parmi nous. (j'excelle toujours autant dans les résumés).

**Chapitre 10 Une vie bien colorée.**

Le week-end....

Quel merveilleux passe temps. Le moment que de nombreux élèves attendent avec impatience. Seulement pas pour Harry. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait passé son début de week-end à l'hôpital et que ce dimanche il avait tout fait pour éviter tout le monde.

Les Serpentards, ça va de soit parce qu'ils voulaient lui faire « sa fête » dixit un des Serpentards.

Ginny parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop de douloureux souvenir

Rose parce qu'elle essayerait de lui soutirer des informations

Les autres Griffondors, parce qu'il voulait simplement être seul.

Malheureusement c'est toujours au moment où on veut quelque chose que cela ne se réalise pas.

Il avait du passer toute sa matinée avec les griffondors afin de les rassurer sur le fait qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas retourner à l'infirmerie. Délivré du joug de ses amis, il dut affronter bien pire : Ascella. Elle était tellement inquiète que Harry du rester avec elle pendant tout l'après-midi. Et persuadée que Harry n'était pas remis, le cajolait comme une poupée.

Harry en était là de sa journée. Il était 19heures et il n'avait pas encore été seul. S'éclipsant habilement du repas, Harry soupira d'aise il allait enfin être seul.

_Au moins_ soupira Harry, _j'ai évité Rose et les Serpentards._

- Et l'escargot

_Bon je crois que je peux rayer de ma liste Serpentard._

- Mais c'est qu'il nous évite le petit cancre.

- Alors tu pensais t'échapper comme ça, sans t'excuser de m'avoir forcer d'être prêt de toi et de ses inférieurs et misérables sang de bourbes.

_Bien je n'ai plus qu'à attendre deux trois coups de poing et puis, je suis dans mon lit, et cette journée sera enfin finie._

- Hey vous la bas. Qu'est ce que vous êtes en train de faire ?

C'était Rose.

_Bien je crois que je vais arrêter de faire des souhaits. Je vais même regretter l'infirmerie bientôt._

- Harry ça va ?

- Oui.

- Ils t'ont fait mal.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu viens te mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas Tournier (Rose).

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné Hunter alors fiche-nous la paix.

- Ah ça ce n'est pas possible, j'ai des comptes avec Harry, hein Harry.

Harry resta silencieux. _Que dire de toute façon ça allait dégénérer._

Oui rendre des coups de poing, allez dégage.

Je crois que je n'aime pas comment tu me parles Tournier.

Ah oui et bien je parle aux gens de la façon dont ils méritent. Pour toi ce n'est que de l'irrespect.

Oh Rose, je suis sûr que tu éprouves plus que ça à mon égard.

Les Serpentard accompagnant Greg Hunter se mirent à rire.

Même pas dans tes rêves Hunter.

Bien mais sache que tu ne seras pas toujours là pour le défendre, et puis tant que tu ne me réserveras pas une soirée, c'est à lui que j'en m'en prendrais.

Fait ça et je te jure que....

Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ?

Rien madame Black on discutait. répondit sournoisement Hunter

Bien alors allez manger maintenant avant qu'il ne reste plus rien.

Les Serpentard s'en allèrent affichant un sourire victorieux sur leurs lèvres.

Monsieur Potter vous allez bien ?

Oui madame.

Bien et vous Mademoiselle Tournier.

Pas de problème madame.

Rose attendit que Lily s'en aille pour parler à Harry.

Harry ils étaient en train de t'embêter.

Harry pourquoi tu ne te défendais pas.

HARRY !

Que veux-tu Rose, ils étaient bien plus nombreux et puissant que moi, répondit avec lassitude Harry.

Mais il faut réagir ne pas te laisser faire.

Pourquoi faire reprit Harry.

Et bien ils peuvent te faire mal. Je crois qu'ils en auraient été capables. Au moins je suis arrivé à temps.

Oh

Tu n'as pas l'air heureux que je sois intervenu

Oui

Pourquoi ?

Ils ont promis grâce à toi de ne s'en prendre qu'à moi. Merci beaucoup Rose, j'en suis ravi.

Je suis désolé Harry mais je vais te défendre.

Ah oui parce que tu vas toujours être là avec moi ? Bon je suis fatigué, je vais me coucher, demain on a cours. Bonne nuit Rose.

Bonne nuit Harry je suis sincèrement désolé.

_Fichue journée._

00000000000000000000

Alors les nouvelles sont bonnes aujourd'hui ? demanda gentiment Harry

Oh pas si mal répondit Peter, pas de tuerie.

C'est chouette fit ironiquement Allula.

Au moins personne n'a perdu quelqu'un cette nuit répondit d'un ton sec Peter

Oui nous en sommes tous conscient Peter rajouta Ginny mal à l'aise.

Depuis que Peter avait perdu ses parents, il mettait un point d'ordre à noter tous ceux mort à cause de Voldemort, passe temps morbide et au combien démoralisant, mais aucun de ses amis ne lui reprochait. Eux n'avaient pas perdu leurs parents.

Tu veux des croissants Harry suggéra Rose gentiment.

Je ne veux rien de toi, merci.

Harry lui en voulait encore beaucoup. Subir les coups c'est une chose, en avoir en supplément c'est une autre.

Oh je crois que j'ai raté quelque chose rajouta Allula.

Harry,...j'ai voulu...

C'est bon tu ne vas pas le crier sur tous les toits aussi...

Je suis vraiment désolé Harry je ne voulais pas empirer les choses, je voulais seulement t'éviter des problèmes avec les Serpentard, je ne pensais pas qu'ils allaient s'acharner sur toi maintenant.

Face à cette déclaration qui par-là même mettait au courant tout le monde Harry posa sa tête contre la table. _Il fallait vraiment qu'il définisse le mot discret à Rose_

Harry tu t'es fait embêter par des Serpentards.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

_J'en ai marre !!!!!!!!_

Rose pris donc le relais et expliqua tout.

Oh franchement je n'aurais jamais eut le courage de faire ce que tu as fait expliqua Ginny.

Tu l'aurais laissé se faire battre demanda étonné Peter

Non se reprit Ginny, j'y serais allée quant même, seulement ce ne devait pas être facile de tenir tête à tous ses Serpentards, surtout Greg Hunter. Juste à le voir, il me fout la frousse.

Tout le monde acquiesça sauf Rose et Harry qui, depuis dix bonnes minutes, avait la tête sur la table.

Bon il est l'heure d'aller en cours.

Ouhais encore une journée de plus.

Allez viens Harry fit Allula, et arrête de bouder, c'est gentil ce qu'elle à fait, maladroit mais gentil.

Harry se décida à se lever de table.

_De toute façon il n'allait pas bouder pendant des heures non plus._

Harry tu me pardonnes ?

Harry ?

J'écoute le cours.

Tu me pardonnes ?

Oui de toute façon je ne peux pas t'en vouloir sinon je vais craquer, tu m'as dit ça toute la journée et tu m'empêches d'écouter le cours que je préfère : le cours des animaux magiques.

Oh désolé mais tu me pardonnes alors.

OUI !

Monsieur Potter et mademoiselle Tournier, j'aimerais bien que vous suiviez mon cours. Il y a toujours des choses à comprendre.

Oui messieurs, répondirent-ils en cœur.

Harry se mis donc enfin, à écouter le cours sur les animaux magiques. A la fin du cours Harry alla voir Hagrid et le professeur Lupin

Hum professeur Hagrid ?

Oh je ne suis pas professeur mais seulement assistant

Oh

Oui ?

Je voulais vous demander si ça ne vous gênait pas si je venais faire des rondes avec vous dans la forêt interdite.

Pardon ?

Oui je voudrais bien faire un métier avec les animaux et je me disais que se serait une opportunité pour moi si vous me permettiez d'être avec vous pendant vos rondes.

Oh et bien ça ne me dérange pas, surtout que c'est très intéressant il y a plein d'animaux marrants et pleins d'amis potentiels à se faire.

Oui c'est possible Harry rajouta le professeur Lupin qui venait de les rejoindre, mais c'est très dangereux, tu es sur que tu veux faire ça.

Oui si j'ai peur c'est que je ne suis pas fait pour faire ça, vous comprenez ?

Oui et bien si ça ne pose pas de problème pour Hagrid il faut quand même demander l'autorisation au directeur. Mais je crois que ça va être possible.

Harry lui rendit son merveilleux sourire puis pris la direction de la grande salle lorsqu'il vit Rose.

Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Et ben je t'attendais.

Oh et pourquoi.

Et bien on est ami et puis, je ne veux pas que tu te fasses agresser dans les couloirs à cause de moi.

Tu ne vas pas me suivre partout quand même ?

Non juste cette semaine au cas ou.

Je vois.

Tu faisais quoi avec les profs.

Je leur demandais si je pouvais... et en quoi ça te regarde de toute façon ?

Rose semblait vexée.

Je suis désolé, se reprit Harry, seulement c'est un peu gênant si tu me suis partout, je vais me sentir épié et...

Oui c'est bon j'ai compris. Mais on peut quand même rentrer ensemble aujourd'hui je t'ai attendu.

Oui bien sur. Merci de comprendre pour...enfin pour ne pas me suivre tout le temps.

Pas de problème je comprends, mais ça n'empêche pas que je resterais quand même près de toi, parfois, on ne sait jamais.

Harry ne répondit pas.

_Cette Rose il ne la connaissait pas dans son monde mais alors ici elle ne le lâchait plus._

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, les remarques fusèrent.

Rose, Harry, qu'est ce que vous faisiez demanda avec un gros sous-entendu Brian.

J'ai attendu Harry juste au cas ou.

Oh firent-ils avec un sourire

Et elle a promis de ne plus le faire rajouta Harry, alors cessez de vous faire des idées.

Mais on ne se fait aucunes idées rajouta Ginny

Aucunes reprit Allula.

On n'oserait pas finit Peter.

Oui mais je lui ai dit que si je revoyais les Serpentard l'embêter, je l'aiderais.

Le sourire de tous ces amis s'accentuèrent et Harry se mit en mode boudeur.

Ses amis parlaient depuis 5 bonnes minutes lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent.

Quelqu'un posa sa main sur son épaule. Harry releva la tête avec lassitude.

C'était le professeur Lupin.

Il se redressa la plus vite possible.

Oui ?

Oui et bien c'est arrangé, seulement le professeur Dumbledore aimerait connaître vos motivations il vous attendra donc après le repas.

Merci beaucoup professeur.

De rien monsieur Potter, je suis ravi d'avoir des élèves si passionnés.

Puis Remus s'en alla. Harry frissonna en repensant au contact avec Remus.

_Harry enlève toi ça de l'esprit._

Harry ça voulait dire quoi ? questionna Ginny

Oh en fait j'ai demandé à pouvoir faire des rondes avec Hagrid dans la forêt interdite.

Mais t'es malade fit Allula

Et voilà que l'instinct infirmière se réveille fit ironique Brian.

Allula se contenta de le fusiller du regard avant de reporter son regard vers Harry.

Et bien j'aime les animaux et j'ai de bonnes notes, j'aimerais bien voir comment je me débrouille, je voudrais en faire mon métier.

La discussion reprit donc sur les bêtes les plus improbables qui errent dans la foret interdite. La réponse ayant le plus de succès fut celle de Brian qui imagina qu'il y avait de nombreux passage dans la forêt qui amenaient le promeneur n'importe où, dans n'importe quel monde. Ce serait d'après lui l'explication d'une telle variété d'animaux qui ne se trouvaient pas ailleurs. Sa bête la plus immonde étant un reptile aussi gros qu'un dinosaure et qui avalerait tout cru les hommes. Heureusement cette bête aurait pour responsabilité de tuer seulement toute personne vivant plus d'un an dans la forêt.

_Charmante histoire, enfin il y bien pire dans cette forêt _se commenta Harry.

Harry se décida à aller voir Dumbledore

« L'unique façon de se débarrasser des poux c'est de se couper les cheveux ».

_Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce mot de passe. Franchement il faudrait que je dise à Albus qu'il existe des champoing anti-poux._

Ah Monsieur Potter, asseyez-vous.

Harry s'assit tout en faisant croire à de l'émerveillement. Il avait pris sa potion ce matin pour ne pas effrayer les bêtes et il en était ravi. Fumseck n'avait aucunement réagit, enfin, il le regardait bizarrement quand même.

Bien Monsieur Lupin et monsieur Granderkargum le second m'ont parlé de votre requête.

Harry était abasourdi. Qui était ce Grandescargot le second?

Devant son air désabusé Albus reprit ses paroles.

M. Lupin et Hagrid, (éclair de compréhension de la part de Harry) m'ont parlé que vous aimeriez bien aller dans la forêt interdite ?

Oui.

Pourquoi.

J'aimerais faire un travail avec les animaux et je me sens mieux avec eux, je ne suis pas jugé. Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne expérience.

_Oh comme je joue bien le petit malheureux maladroit qui se sent trop gêné avec les humains et qui préfère être avec des animaux._

Et bien je ne vois rien contre à l'exception que c'est dangereux, j'aimerais savoir si votre tuteur ne peut pas me donner une autorisation ?

Je suis majeur professeur, je n'ai plus de tuteur.

Oui je sais seulement je préférais être sur de cela. Vous savez que c'est dur ?

Oui

Et bien le mieux c'est de vous prendre à l'essai, seulement je ne veux pas que cela empiète sur votre scolarité.

Bien sûr.

Vous devrez toujours être avec Hagrid, est ce bien clair.

Oui bien sûr.

Et bien je suis d'accord alors, mais si vous ne vous en sentez pas la force vous pouvez arrêter à tout moment.

Merci

Harry commença à se lever mais le professeur Dumbledore l'en empêcha.

Ah encore un dernière chose. Ca va ?

Oui répondit Harry un peu surpris

Je veux dire vous arrivez à reprendre les cours ?

Pas de problème professeur, je pète la forme.

Harry mis sa main devant sa bouche se rendant compte qu'il avait parlé un petit peu décontracté. Il l'avait fait exprès bien sûr.

Dumbledore lui rendit un sourire amusé puis le libéra.

_Bien une chose de faite. Comme ça s'il y a une attaque je pourrais agir avant. Parce qu'avec les loups-garous c'est vraiment un coup de bol incroyable. Il faut que je garde un œil sur tout ça._

_Reste plus qu'à trouver une façon de protéger cette école sans qu'on sache que c'est moi._

_Le meilleur moyen est de me cacher sous un masque et je crois que j'ai trouvé ce qu'il faut..._

Harry arriva devant la porte où une petite Ascella frigorifiée l'attendait.

Mais qu'est ce que tu fais la petite lumière ?

Je voulais te voir, je ne pensais pas que tu rentrerais si tard.

Ca doit faire un moment que tu m'attends ? Personne ne t'a dit que je rentrerais tard ?

Non et puis, je voulais te voir, j'en ai marre de ne pas te voir. Je ne t'ai pas vu ou presque du week-end. Si je ne te voyais pas dans la grande salle je ne saurais même pas si tu vas bien.

Harry la pris dans ses bras.

Excuse-moi Ascella, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que tu voulais me voir. Si ça peut te consoler j'ai passé un affreux week-end.

Pourquoi répondit tout de suite affolée Ascella.

Et bien je me suis fait embêter par les Serpentards, Rose a empiré mon cas au près d'eux,...

Harry comptait sur ses doigts ses problèmes.

Et Ginny ? J'ai vu qu'elle jouait souvent avec toi maintenant ?

C'est vrai ce week-end on a joué 5 ou 6 parties d'échec, mais c'est tout.

Ben, c'est pas mal comparé à avant non ?

Harry réfléchit un instant puis annonça :

C'est vrai, comme quoi je n'ai vu que les mauvais coté de ce week-end. Merci petite Ascella, je crois que je vais mieux.

Je ne suis pas petite.

Ascella le fit un guilli en même temps

Oh tu veux jouer à ça.

Ils en étaient à se chatouiller, lorsqu'un griffondor de deuxième année les regarda d'une manière peu glorifiante.

Hum je crois que je vais te raccompagner à ton dortoir.

Oh je crois que tu as raison, s'écria Ascella avant d'éclater de rire.

Sur le chemin Ascella demanda d'un coup :

Au fait Harry, comment tu connais le mot de passe des poufsouffles.

Pardon ?

Tu m'as bien ramené dans ma chambre la dernière fois, or tu es un griffondor.

Oh et bien j'ai des bonbons longues oreilles et j'en ai un peu profité.

Oh Harry tu n'as pas honte, .......Tu ne m'en as même pas donné.

Je te reconnais bien là, mais si je t'en donnais que dirait-on de moi. Monsieur Potter mima Harry en prenant la voix de Mac Gonagall, vous devriez avoir honte, vous menez cette enfant vers la désobéissance et l'impolitesse.

Oui et puis ma maman serait peut être pas contente.

C'est sûr.

Mais tu n'es pas si méchant et je suis sûr que ma maman comprendrait, surtout que tu l'admire tant !

Ascella avait pris un petit air de rigolade et Harry ne pu résister de lui faire à nouveau une séance intensive de chatouille

Et encore une fois une personne les regarda de travers, sauf que cette fois ci c'était un poufsouffle.

Bon je crois que je vais rentrer avant de vous mettre sur une mauvaise pente mademoiselle.

Bonne nuit Harry.

Bonne nuit Ascella.

Après avoir été sûr que Ascella soit rentrée dans son dortoir, Harry rentra dans le sien.

Mais à sa grande surprise, du monde l'attendait

hey vous n'êtes pas encore couchés ?

Non on voulait savoir comment c'est passé ton entrevue.

Vous vouliez tous savoir ?

A part Rose qui voulait savoir si rien ne t'était arrivé, les autres sont tous la pour ça. Que veux-tu, on ne refait pas la curiosité griffondoresque, répondit avec philosophie Peter.

Harry se mit à sourire. Rose, rassurée alla se coucher.

Et bien ne nous fait pas attendre reprit Ginny, on a attendu deux heures, juste pour cela. C'était long !

Oh je suis désolé, j'ai rencontré Ascella et puis on a un peu discuté

Ma sœur ? S'écria tout étonné Allula.

Oui ta sœur.

Qu'est ce que vous...

On n'a pas attendu pour ça, ma chérie annonça Brian tout en l'embrassant.

Alors s'écrièrent en même temps Peter et Ginny

Dumbledore a dit oui.

Félicitation Harry même si je persiste à dire que c'est de la folie de vouloir aller dans la forêt interdite.

Oui mais au moins il fait ce qui lui plait vraiment renchérit Peter.

Tiens Rose est partie ?

Oui que veux-tu Ginny, elle s'est proclamée grande défenseuse de Harry Potter. Elle se devait donc de l'attendre pour être sur qu'il aille bien, notre Harychounet.

Allula pinça affectueusement la joue de Harry

Hey arrête Allula je n'ai pas une joue extensible moi.

Parce que quelqu'un en à une ?

Et Bien répondit Brian, j'ai découvert que Julie Pernaud...

Oh arrête avec cette histoire Brian

Bien

N'empêche reprit Peter, Harry, tu sais, elle est vraiment désolée, elle n'a pas arrêté pour se faire pardonner. Elle t'a attendu pendant deux heures alors qu'elle a lutté farouchement pour rester éveillée.

Je sais et je lui ai dit que je lui pardonnais, je ne peux rien faire de plus.

Mouhais reprit Ginny n'empêche que tu as de la chance d'être protégé par cette fille, elle est belle mais elle a un respect qui empêche quiconque de l'embêter.

Je ne vois pas le rapport avec la beauté demanda subitement Allula

Et bien souvent quand une fille est belle, elle est aussi considérée comme fragile.

Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny on ne te considère pas comme fragile remarqua malicieusement Peter.

Cela veut-il dire que tu considère Ginny comme une jolie jeune fille demanda sur le même ton joueur Allula.

Peter se mit à rougir et Harry ne voyait pas ça d'un bon œil, il décida de changer de conversation. Mais Brian le prit de court

De toute façon il n'y a pas que la beauté qui compte. Mais il faut dire que moi je suis chanceux. J'ai à la fois la plus belle et la plus intelligente des demoiselles de Poudlard.

Allula lui rendit un baisé passionné

Je t'aime Brian

Moi aussi.

Oh non pas ça, bon moi je vais me coucher expliqua avec dégoût Ginny

Moi aussi firent Peter et Harry en même temps.

Oh Harry attend s'exclama soudain Allula qui se décollait de son amoureux. Le week-end prochain c'est l'anniversaire de Rose tu viendras ?

Oh euh oui, pas de problème.

Bien c'est chouette. Ca lui ferra plaisir.

Harry regarda Allula un instant, elle était quelque peu énervée, et il sentait qu'il y était pour quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi.

_Bah le temps nous le dira._

Lorsque ces amis furent tous tombés dans un profond sommeil Harry ressortit tranquillement de son lit. Il avait deux choses en tête qui le turlupinait. La première était la potion qu'il devait commencer au cas ou il devrait changer d'apparence et la seconde c'était Rose. Il y avait réfléchi et maintenant il était sûr que Rose n'était pas l'envoyé des elfes, envoyée pour voir comment se déroulait la guerre avec Voldemort.

Dans son monde une elfe était morte pendant le cortège macabre et c'est ce qui avait décidé Maître Fibio à aller voir Dumbledore une semaine après le cortège macabre. Il avait alors proposé de faire l'éducation de Harry pour qu'ils puissent se battre à arme égale. Seulement il concédait à ne montrer les pouvoirs des elfes qu'à Harry, sinon cela allait être trop dangereux. Albus avait été un peu déçu mais avait finalement accepté. C'est comme ça que Harry avait passé 5mois chez les elfes à s'entraîner dur, et sans relâche.

Hors actuellement Rose n'était pas le messager. Ce qui entraînait deux questions : qui était Rose et qui était la messagère.

Il avait réfléchi, il avait eut le temps pendant sa convalescence et avait trouvé un moyen de trouver qui était l'autre elfe.

Il existait une potion qui permettait de voir qui était humain et qui ne l'était pas et en même temps de quelles sortes d'espèces ils étaient. L'inconvénient était qu'il fallait alors se coltiner une vision un peu spéciale du monde où les couleurs étaient quelque peu malmenée.

Les personnes apparaissaient par une couleur spéciale selon l'espèce.

_Bah ça égayera ma journée._

Harry prépara sa potion puis alla se coucher.

Drinnngggg

Harry se réveilla très vite et pris sa potion, elle agissait 24 heures. Cela allait être marrant.

Harry dis donc tu es bien matinal.

Harry regarda Peter il était marron.

Oui j'ai faim et ce soir je vais voir Hagrid.

Oh tu y vas les mardi ?

Non pas spécialement, j'y vais quand il y a des choses à faire et quand je le veux.

Oh c'est sympa. Rajouta le loup-garou Brian qui était donc marron et jaune.

Ouhais surtout que...

Mais Harry s'arrêta devant la grande salle. De nombreuses personnes n'étaient pas marron.

_Mais qu'est ce que ce fou de Dumbledore s'est mis dans la tête pour avoir autant de non humain dans son école._

Harry ça va ?

Oui c'est juste que j'ai eut le hoquet.

Oh moi je déteste quand ça m'a arrive, j'ai du mal à l'enlever.

Quoi donc ? Demanda Allula qui venait de s'asseoir à la table.

Et bien le hoquet.

Oui je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs pourquoi ils n'ont pas encore inventé une formule pour l'enlever

Harry lâcha la conversation pour se focaliser sur les non humains.

Harry cherchait du bleu. Le bleu caractérisait les elfes. Rose était bien en bleu marron comme l'avait supposé Harry et une autre personne était bleue. C'était une jeune fille de Poufsouffle. Oui Harry se souvenait de l'avoir déjà rencontré à plusieurs reprises. Elle était assez timide et se contentait de regarder, _logique quand on est la pour espionner_

Bon au moins sa théorie était juste. Il avait trouvé l'elfe. Mais elle n'avait aucun contact avec Rose. Elles ne se connaissaient donc pas. Rose devait sûrement vivre du coté humain et n'avoir jamais eut de vrai contact réel avec les elfes. Ce qui expliquait pourquoi sa magie elfique était si rudimentaire.

Harry esquissa un sourire il avait enfin résolu le mystère Rose et de l'envoyé elfique enfin la grosse partie, le reste il s'en fichait. Dumbledore se débrouillerait lui-même.

La journée se passa somme toute très bien. Harry s'amusa à identifier les différentes espèces dans l'école et se heurta une ou deux fois au mur à force de regarder les gens. Mais personne ne s'en formalisa : c'était Harry Potter, le pire maladroit que la terre ait connu.

On était au repas du soir et Harry avait réussi à faire un bon listing.

_Bon je récapitule_

_On a 46 marrons jaunes, ce qui correspond aux loups- garous, deux elfes ou demi-elfe pour l'une._

_On a trois roses, ce qui correspond à des vampires. Sûrement de la même famille. Franchement quelle idée de laisser entrer des vampires dans Poudlard. Il y avait aussi deux demi-Vela (or marron)_

Harry soupçonnait que les elfes, les vampires, comme de nombreuses autres espèces venaient voir le bilan chez les hommes pour savoir s'il devait ou non prendre des mesures pour leurs sauvegardes.

Harry nota deux espèces dont il devait se méfier. Elles étaient vraiment très dangereuses magiquement. Une demi-dryades ( vert et rouge) qui devait sûrement voir si la foret interdite était plus ou moins menacée et qui pouvait découvrir à tout moment qui il était s'il ne faisait pas attention, elle s'appelait Gaby Opson une poufsouffle de première année, et aussi un orangé du coté des Serpentard, mais Harry n'avait pas réussi à trouver ce qu'elle était avant un bon moment. Serena Mesnard était une moromie (lit dans les mémoires, même celles bloquées.). Il devait absolument se méfier d'elle. Elle était sûrement la plus dangereuse, mais s'il évitait tout contact avec elle il n'y aurait aucun problème.

Enfin Harry se félicita d'avoir fait cette potion et se dirigea vers un homme violet marron : Hagrid.

_Décidément je vois la vie en couleur aujourd'hui_ remarqua Harry qui avait oublié que Hagrid aussi allait être coloré.

Prêt Harry ?

Oui Hagrid.

Pas trop effrayé ?

Non plutôt impatient.

C'est bien mon garçon tu vas voir, on va bien s'amuser.

Il fallait absolument qu'il revoit les notions d'amusement de Hagrid. Il était exténué. Ils avaient marché pendant des heures dans la forêt interdite, il avait failli être mordu une bonne dizaine de fois et avait failli être tué par un haricot géant, volant et affamé, ou un truc dans le genre. Et le pire dans tout ça c'est qu'il avait du faire l'intéressé pendant quatre heures. Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas les animaux et Hagrid, mais le demi-géant avait des notions quelques peu erronées sur la sécurité et il avait tendance à se mettre dans des situations comment dire...les plus dangereuses du monde. _Enfin je m'en suis sorti vivant. Et j'ai trouvé mon cadeau pour Rose : une plume d'un carriba. _

Harry hésitait, il avait trouvé presque par hasard cet animal et avait pris une de ses plumes discrètement sans que Hagrid ne s'en aperçoive. Cette plume pouvait si on disait un certain enchantement indiquer à la personne le lieu ou elle voulait aller, et donc par exemple chez les elfes. Car après une grande réflexion Dumbledorienne, Harry avait conclu que Rose ne savait pas où étaient les autres elfes, et qu'elle désirerait sûrement le savoir. Ce cadeau était parfait. Seulement s'il donnait ça il admettait du même coup qu'il savait qu'elle était une elfe.

_Je la garde pour l'instant et je verrais par la suite. De toute façon je suis trop crevé pour réfléchir là._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Le lendemain matin passa assez vite et quelque peu dans le coltar pour Harry, il n'était plus habituer à se dépenser.

_Tu te ramollis mon vieux, je suis sûr que si tu devais affronter Voldemort, tu perdrais comme une lavette. Allez du nerf Harry on se réveille._

On a cours de quoi cet après-midi?

_Bon c'est un bon début je suis parti pour l'après midi._

Euh je ne sais plus attend, ah oui, on a métamorphose.

Ouhais ça va. Oh non j'ai oublié mes cours. Je te rejoins, je vais les chercher.

Harry se mit à courir et alla chercher ses affaires

_Au moins maintenant je suis réveillé._

Le retour se fit plus lentement. Harry était crevé et il lui restait assez de temps avant que le cours commence.

_Heureusement qu'on était parti en avance._

Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais n'est ce pas notre Harry Potter.

_Greg Hunter. Oh non. Oh oui se reprit Harry en fait, il tombe bien celui là. _

Harry attendit que Greg veuille lui décrocher un poing. Harry mima l'élève affolé et s'agrippa au Serpentard. Il en profita pour prendre une bonne poignée de ses cheveux, le plus discrètement possible puis se détacha de son adversaire.

Mais tu ne sais pas te battre mauviette. Tu ne sais même pas donner un coup de poing tu es vraiment une femmelette.

Répète pour voir fit une voix lointaine.

Harry se retourna, c'était Allula et elle montrait bien son badge de préfète.

Non je discutais seulement avec Harry. Allez les gars, allons en cours.

Puis les Serpentards allèrent en cours.

Merci Allula.

De rien Harry

Que fais-tu ici ?

Oh je suis aller me renseigner pour savoir si je ne pouvais pas assister l'infirmière. C'est toi qui m'as donné l'idée.

Et alors ?

Et bien ce n'est pas possible, car il faut garder l'anonymat des patients et je suis encore dans l'école.

Oh désolé.

Non ce n'est pas trop grave, elle me permet de faire un stage l'année prochaine.

Félicitation.

Merci, mais toi ça va ?

Oui pas de problème. Je gérais la situation.

Tu es sûr ?

Oui.

Allula n'insista pas

- Au fait Harry ce n'est peut être pas le bon moment mais fait attention avec ma petite sœur, elle est fragile et je ne veux pas que tu lui fasses mal.

_Et bien voilà. Allula avait du mal à concevoir qu'il puisse être ami avec Ascella. Peut être avait-elle peur qu'il lui fasse du mal. En tout cas, ça explique son comportement._

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne lui ferais pas de mal.

- Pourquoi tu es avec elle, Harry. Tu as 6ans de plus qu'elle et c'est bizarre.

- Oh en fait, je n'ai jamais eut de famille et ta sœur me donne le sentiment d'avoir une petite sœur. C'est mal ?

- Non c'est bizarre mais tant que tu ne lui fais pas de mal. Mais fait attention, tu as beau être mon ami si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit...

- Ne t'inquiète pas Allula. Je ne lui ferrais jamais mal, de toute façon elle est trop adorable pour que quelqu'un lui veuille du mal.

Allula se mit à sourire tout en approuvant.

Harry s'installa sur sa chaise et rangea précautionneusement les cheveux si durement acquis.

Il avait enfin eut les cheveux de Greg Hunter, le plus mangemort de tous les élèves. Celui-là Harry ne pouvait plus le supporter et avait trouvé un bon moyen de se venger. Mais pour cela il devait attendre ce soir.

_Bon c'est pas le tout mais je dois m'occuper des gentils Serpentards avant qu'ils ne deviennent de vrai petits mangemorts. Et la blague est déjà toute trouvée._

Harry mijota sa blague pendant tout le cours et deux heures après afin de pouvoir le faire le soir même.

Pour réussir sa blague Harry devait faire tourner la discussion d'une certaine façon, et après vingt minutes où Harry désespérait et était presque prêt à laisser tombé, le sujet arriva enfin.

Au fait Harry, en parlant de difficulté en cours, ça se passe mieux en métamorphose.

Oui je me suis entraîné et je peux faire plein de choses maintenant.

Oh vraiment reprit amusé Brian et alors que peux-tu nous faire ?

Et bien te rendre plus courageux par exemple.

Oh

Oui enfin je pense que je peux le faire.

Ginny éclata de rire

Franchement Brian si Harry n'est pas sûr tu ne devrais pas le laisser faire. Harry je suis sûr que tu as progressé, tout le monde l'a vu même remarqua-t-elle gentiment, ce n'est pas la peine de nous le montrer.

Harry pris l'air offensé et baragouina quelque chose du genre : **_courage ou toi qui le représente, je t'appelle à moi pour que tu chasses mes frissons, _**tout en touillant dans sa nourriture

Rien ne se passa, et certains se mirent à rire discrètement face au sérieux d'Harry.

Puis d'un coup Harry se gratta nerveusement.

Mais ça gratte.

Peter réfréna ses rires et dit.

- Voilà tu as encore gaffé.

Harry lu fit des gros yeux.

Oh non parle pas de malheur.

T'inquiète Harry je te charrie.

Puis les autres arrêtèrent de rire, tous se mirent à se gratter.

Une démangeaison horrible.

Harry je crois que ton enchantement a dérapé. Va voir les profs pour leurs dires.

Harry se déplaça vers les profs et alla voir Dumbledore. Il expliqua la situation à Dumbledore et répéta à la demande de Dumbledore, les mots exacts de son enchantement.

Bien silence fit Albus Dumbledore, tout en se grattant le haut des fesses. Bien reprit tout haut Albus, je crois que Harry a fait un enchantement qui a mal tourné. Pour arrêter les grattements il suffit de dire à la personne que vous admirer le plus dans cette salle que vous l'admirer le plus. Rien de plus simple quoi ! Reprit joyeusement Albus.

Harry était déçu, il s'était décarcassé pour trouver un enchantement qui puisse faire blague et en même temps collé avec son histoire, et Albus avait trouvé tout de suite. Harry était un peu boudeur mais il n'en laissa rien paraître.

Severus Rogue vous êtes la personne que j'admire le plus.

Merci professeur vous vous êtes aussi la personne que j'admire le plus.

Ah ça fait du bien. Ca ne gratte plus.

Tous les professeurs comprirent très rapidement et tous sans exception allèrent vers Albus Dumbledore, pour lui dire.

Oh regardez-moi cette dévotion aveugle 

Harry lui était écœuré et attendait à coté de Albus.

Déjà une file d'attente se formait pour parler avec Albus Dumbledore. Celui-ci se retourna vers Harry et le regarda gentiment, mais Harry connaissait ce regard, c'était un regard très intéressé. Albus voulait savoir qui il admirait le plus.

- Monsieur Potter c'est à votre tour.

Harry fit semblant d'hésiter, regarda Albus déterminé commença à vouloir lui parler ...

...Puis soudainement se dirigea vers le professeur Black.

Vous êtes la personne la plus admirable au monde madame Black pour pouvoir faire autant d'enchantement dans une journée.

Dumbledore le regarda surpris, Lily aussi. Elle le remercia gentiment puis Harry alla s'asseoir toujours suivit du regard plus qu'interrogateur de Dumbledore.

Harry avait joué gros en regardant ainsi Dumbledore mais il avait envie de lui faire croire un instant que c'était lui. Juste une basse vengeance mais au combien soulageante. Bien sûr Harry avait choisi le courage car Albus ne pourrait rien découvrir sur lui. Comment pourrait-il savoir qu'il admirait Lily, parce qu'elle était sa mère qu'elle l'avait sauvé dans le passé et qu'elle représentait l'amour. Non ce soir Albus se casserait les dents sur le pourquoi et sera forcé d'admettre que c'est pour l'enchantement. Rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Harry regarda dans la grande salle. Beaucoup semblait en train de chercher qui ils admiraient le plus. Il regarda à nouveau un élève passer vers Dumbledore et lui dire qu'il l'admirait. Seulement ses démangeaisons ne finissaient pas.

Harry Sourit.

Ecoutez moi cria Dumbledore pardessus le bruit de fond tout en se grattant le dessus des fesses.

Minerva le regarda en haussant un sourcil

Oups les voir se gratter, ça m'a donné envie.

Minerva pris un air blasé, il faut dire qu'avec Albus Dumbledore il y avait de quoi.

- Bien, je vais envoyer un sort pour vous dévoiler dans votre tête qui est celui que vous admirez le plus pour ceux qui ne le savent pas.

Harry regarda chez les Serpentards et vit de nombreuses têtes horrifiées face à la découverte de qui ils admiraient le plus. C'est aussi pour cette raison qu'Harry avait choisi l'admiration. Beaucoup de Serpentards admiraient Eridan sans oser le dire. Harry voulait qu'ils sachent qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, mais nombreux dans ce cas.

Le nombre de personnes se grattant furieusement diminua facilement dans trois maisons mais de nombreux Serpentards n'étaient toujours pas soulagés. Harry les regarda plus qu'intéressé. Puis un Serpentard de deuxième année alla vers Eridan, symbole contre Greg Hunter et les mangemorts puis un première année, puis deux autres élèves dont le preux chevalier de Cassy : Marcus et bientôt une dizaine d'autres arrivèrent. Eridan était complètement abasourdi devant ces éloges et les Serpentards étaient soit soulagés soit surpris de la division de leur maison qui était plus importante qu'il n'y paraissait. Dumbledore lui n'y laissa rien paraître, mes ses yeux scintillaient d'espoir. Puis subitement il se tourna vers Harry.

Harry n'eut pas le temps d'enlever son sourire satisfait et Albus le regarda surpris puis avec une lueur de compréhension. Sa couverture était foutue.

Dumbledore se rapprocha de lui et lui dit

On se voit dans mon bureau juste après monsieur Potter.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Harry pris sa respiration, il allait devoir la jouer très serré.

Monsieur Potter je vous attendais.

Harry s'assis dans le fauteuil réservé aux invités.

Je suppose que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Harry pris un air intimidé

Pour ma blague je suppose.

Oui c'est exact.

Dumbedore ne semblait pas le moins du monde convaincu par ses mimiques

Harry attendit que Dumbledore parle.

Bien voilà j'aimerais savoir comment vous avez fait déjà.

Et bien ...

Harry répéta mot pour mot ce qu'il s'était passé.

Je vois, vous vouliez montrer à vos amis que vous aviez fait des progrès en enchantement, si je résume.

Oui c'est tout à fait ça.

Harry savait très bien ou Albus voulait l'amener, il voulait lui montrer qu'il y avait une faille dans son raisonnement, seulement il avait un alibi en béton.

Dumbledore le sentit car il changea de tactique

Bien, je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte mais il faut une grande force magique pour pouvoir convertir toute la salle dont les professeurs.

Oh, je suis puissant alors ? Feinta Harry

On peut dire cela, répondit méfiant Albus, disons que vous avez un niveau de magie plus élevé que certains mais que vous semblez ne pas savoir l'utiliser. Comment se déroulait vos cours avant ?

_Ohoh terrain miné. Mais si tu veux jouer à ça, j'ai plein d'histoires si tu veux._

Mon professeur m'a tout appris. Il était gentil avec moi, il me demandait seulement ce que je pouvais. J'aimais bien les animaux avec lui. Il avait toujours une manière différente de les présenter . Il les présentait par un conte, ou bien d'où ils venaient ou par un lieu bien précis. Je me rappelle pour les dragons il...

Une demi-heure plus tard Harry termina son histoire de dragon.

Alors Grigri, elle a récupéré son petit de Brulot et elle a rejoint les Farfades vous savez ceux dont je vous ai parlé tout à l'heure. Et puis après...

Excusez-moi Harry je crois que nous nous égarons.

Oh désolé professeur

Harry refrénait une grande envie de rire.

Bien il semblerait que vos cours étaient passionnant et je vais peut-être songer à engager un conteur pour notre bibliothèque, seulement il reste un point délicat.

Harry sentait que Albus était de moins en moins sûr dans ses convictions, et aussi de plus en plus énervé de ne pas aboutir là où il voulait.

Oui, fit innocemment Harry

Voilà, il est quand même troublant que vous soyez impliqué dans autant de blagues malgré vous.

Harry prit un air digne et fit semblant de refouler ses larmes.

Ce n'est pas que je vous accuse de le faire exprès, seulement des coïncidences comme celles là sont troublantes.

Je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Je vous le conçois, seulement quand les gens pensent que vous êtes maladroits, vous pouvez penser que vous avez une certaine immunité si vous faites une blague. Une fois n'est pas coutume vous auriez pu faire exprès de faire une blague.

Je ne voulais pas que toute la salle le sache. Je voulais seulement montrer à tous mes amis que je savais faire un enchantement, j'ai pensé à toute la salle mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait être possible. D'habitude je rate tout. Enfin la j'ai atteint tout le monde mais mon enchantement n'a pas fait ce que je lui demandais.

Vous ne désiriez donc pas que l'enchantement dévoile qui vous admiriez secrètement ?

Non, bien sûr que non, professeur, et puis, je ne vois pas l'intérêt. Mon enchantement devait tous nous rendre plus forts et plus courageux. Celui qui s'est fait, à simplement servit à dire qui on admirait, c'était d'aucune utilité.

Dumbledore le fixa un instant puis rajouta.

Tout événement à des conséquence et ce sort à peut être été utile pour certains.

Merci de me réconforté mais je sais que cela n'a servit à rien.

Harry compris que Dumbledore avait mis sont « cas » en attente, rien ne lui permettait de savoir s'il avait fait exprès et si oui pour quoi.

Comme l'avait dit dans ce cas Albus dans le passé sa devise était alors : « le temps nous le dira en espérant que ce ne soit pas trop tard.».

Harry échappa donc à l'inquisitoire, seulement voulant parfaire son rôle jusqu'au bout Harry rajouta :

Professeur ça change rien ? Je peux toujours aller avec Hagrid n'est ce pas ?

Bien sûr Harry, tant que tu ne fais rien de mal, tu es libre de continuer.

Harry soupesa la phrase si Dumbledorienne : une phrase comme Albus les aimaient avec au moins deux sens cachés, seulement lui seul et le coupable les comprenait la plus part du temps.

Harry s'en alla et rentra gentiment au dortoir.

Oh Harry il était génial ton enchantement.

Oh c'est bon.

Non franchement c'était du grand art. Voir tout le monde se gratter frénétiquement. Il faut absolument que je sache ce que tu as dit et fait reprit Cassy.

Et bien j'ai dit : courage ou toi qui le représente, je t'appelle à moi pour que tu chasses mes frissons. Et je touillais ma purée de carotte si ça peut t'aider.

Cassy lui sauta au cou.

Merci beaucoup Harry, ça va m'aider grandement. Tu es vraiment une mascotte merveilleuse.

Attend

Mais c'était déjà trop tard, Cassy était parti

J'espère que ça ne va pas encore me retomber dessus.

Ca c'est mal passé avec Dumbledore demanda inquiète Ginny

Non mais si je n'arrête pas les gaffes tout le monde va croire que je fais exprès.

En tout cas moi, reprit Ginny je te crois. Je ne mettrais plus jamais en doute ce fait.

Harry lui rendit un merveilleux sourire

Et puis n'écoute pas ce que les gens disent. Le plus important c'est ce que tu es toi. Allez viens, on va faire une partie d'échec

Harry suivit docilement Ginny.

000000

Le lendemain comme prévu tout le monde le regardait bizarrement, seulement cette fois ci il n'avait pas une, mais deux défenseuse : Ginny et Rose

Ginny pour se racheter de la dernière fois et en tant qu'amie, et Rose pour le surveiller. Seulement le problème avec Rose c'était que Harry ne savait pas si c'était pour le protéger des autres ou pour découvrir qui il était qu'elle le surveillait. La blague de la veille avait ravivé la méfiance de Rose.

Le cours de DCFM se passa plutôt bizarrement. Déjà les dissensions étaient encore plus forte que d'habitude au sein de Serpentard, seulement cette fois ci, il n'y avait plus de majorité mais une sorte de répartition en deux groupes de même nombre dans la maison.

_Bien j'ai réussi à ramener des gentils Serpentards sur le droit chemin. Pourvu que ça dure._

Harry était particulièrement heureux de voir Marcus assumer ses convictions.

Le cours d'enchantement se passa plutôt bien lui aussi si on exclut que Hermione essayait de le convaincre de son énorme potentiel.

Mais si Harry, je t'assure. Tu as un énorme potentiel, sinon tu n'arriverais pas à faire un enchantement aussi important.

C'était pas ce qui était prévu au départ répondit avec lassitude Harry

Oui mais c'est la force que tu as mis qui est important et elle est vraiment grande. Je peux t'aider si tu veux.

Hermione essayait de convaincre Harry en le regardant avec insistance. Harry commençait à en avoir marre et commença à dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment.

Hermione je ne veux pas te vexer mais le pouvoir ça ne m'intéresse pas sinon je serais allé chez Serpentard

Tous les puissants sorciers ne sont pas à Serpentard fit vexée Hermione

Je le sais, j'essaye seulement de te dire qu'être fort ne m'intéresse pas.

Mais ce serait dommage de ne pas utiliser les dons que tu as.

Tout comme se serait dommage de se rendre plus fort sans aucun but que de devenir plus fort. Il y a plein de choses intéressantes à voir et à apprendre qui ne sont pas répertoriées dans un livre Hermione. L'amour et l'amitié sont d'autant d'expériences qui comptent dix fois plus pour moi.

Hermione semblait quelque peu troublée

Oui mais quand on a que ça.

Mais personne n'a que ça. Toi par exemple tu as mon amitié. Il te manque peut être l'amour par contre.

Hermione fit un sourire gêné.

Je n'en ai pas besoin.

Tout le monde en a besoin Hermione, il est inutile de se voiler la face, tout le monde a besoin d'amour.

La cloche sonna et Harry sortit de cours laissant Hermione réfléchir à ce qu'il avait dit.

Harry ça va ?

Pas de problème Ginny.

Bien dans ce cas que dirais-tu d'une partie d'échec ?

Oh ce serait avec plaisir, vraiment, seulement j'ai prévu d'aller voir Hagrid, j'ai envie de me balader en forêt.

Oh, Ginny avait l'air déçue.

Mais demain si tu veux, j'ai une revanche a faire.

OK à demain alors. Bonne nuit Harry, je pense que je serais déjà couchée quand tu rentreras.

Rose avait-elle aussi assistée à la scène.

Hum Harry?

Oui?

Tiens.

Rose lui donna un petit bouton rouge.

Heu merci, mais c'est quoi ?

Oh et bien, je, en fait , comme je ne peux pas te suivre et que tu ne veux pas forcément de mon aide, j'ai mis au point un bipper de secours, juste au cas ou. Quand tu es en danger, tu dis « Rose aide-moi », et j'ai un autre bipper qui s'allume et me dit où tu es pour que je puisse venir t'aider.

Oh !

Je sais c'est peut être encore un peu envahissant, mais comme ça je ne te suis pas mais je peux être là si tu as un problème. Tu comprends, je culpabilise encore.

Harry était impressionné. Ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde de faire ça.

Il la remercia sincèrement.

Merci Rose, ça me fait vraiment plaisir, mais tu n'as pas besoin, c'est déjà oublié pour la dernière fois.

Je sais mais j'y tenais. Bien et bien bonne nuit Harry

Bonne nuit Rose

Harry se dirigea alors discrètement vers la forêt interdite. Discrètement ? Oui parce que ce qu'il avait à faire, ne devait pas avoir de témoin. Il avait laissé son esprit plus ouvert cette nuit afin de savoir ce qu'il se passait et il avait vu que Voldemort prévoyait de mener deux détraqueurs dans Poudlard. Sa tactique n'avait encore aucune faille. Ils n'étaient que deux détraqeurs et six mangemorts, cela pouvait paraître une mauvaise idée, mais au-dessus de deux, Dumbledore, les repérerait vite, tout comme les Aurors. Là, l'idée consistait que les détraqueurs passent incognito dans le château puis aillent tuer de préférence les griffondors. Les mangemorts n'étaient là que pour faire diversion.

Découvrir que de nombreux sang purs ne le suivaient pas avait beaucoup énervé Voldemort et il avait donc décidé d'avancer cette opération. D'où la présence de Harry.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il repéra que les mangemorts étaient encore avec les deux détraqueurs. Harry fit alors un magnifique Patronus mangeur de détraqueur, et sous des yeux de mangemorts incrédules, les deux détraqueurs disparurent.

Au début surpris , ils se reprirent vite et trouvèrent sans difficulté Harry.

Harry lui ne pouvait enlever son sourire aux lèvres. Voir disparaître deux détraqueurs, les avaient beaucoup surpris, mais découvrir que celui qui leur faisait face n'était autre que Greg Hunter, aspirant favoris chez les mangemorts les cloua sur place.

Et oui Harry s'était déguisé en Greg Hunter, quoi de plus marrant que de prendre la peau du pire mangemort.

Trop surpris face à cette découverte, ils en oublièrent leurs missions et transplanèrent.

Harry rigola. Demain Greg Hunter allait avoir une jolie surprise.

Fini

Voilà, je crois que c'était plus que d'habitude et pourtant je l'ai fini un peu à la dernière minute. J'espère pouvoir faire le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines. C'est un vrai challenge de continuer à ce rythme. Je crois à chaque fois que je n'aurais pas le temps et puis tout compte fait j'y arrive. Alors sûrement à dans deux semianes.

Remarque

Juste pour le plaisir de donner les couleurs de la potion

Marron : humain

Jaune animal

Vert plante

Rouge démon

Bleu elfes

Rose vampire.

Deuxième remarque 

petit clin d'œil a une fic de Star Polaris que j'adore. (Tout comme le reste de ses fics d'ailleurs).

Réponses aux reviews.

**JOB3-14** : Oui il souffre le pauvre, mais j'ai été gentille pour ce chapitre non ? Franchement oui je suis gentille. Je l'ai même raproché de sa ginny. Pour la semaine, c'est qu'au début c'était le même chapitre, alors c'était pas juste de vous faire patienter deux semaines. Sinon je crois que tu as remarqué que la petite Ascella était moins présente. Et pour tout te dire elle ne devait même pas être là au départ. Mais j'ai pas pu résisté et j'ai rajouté un passage, mais c'est pas beaucoup. Franchement tu y crois ça ? Je deviens mère poule d'une petite fille qui n'existe pas .' Rose et bien le chapitre suivant devrait peut être te satisfaire. Disons que Harry et Rose auront une discussion des plus intéressante. ( je sais je suis méchante de ne dire que cela, mais sinon il n'y a plus de suspens). Merci pour mes personnages secondaire, franchement ils prennent de plus en plus de place, il faudrait un jour que je les remettent à leur place. Bah pour te conseiller des fics avec Ginny Harry, il y en a pas mal, mais j'ai complètement oublié les titre, je te promet de t'en donner si je retrouve les titres. Mais sinon tu fait une sélection Harry Ginny et puis tu vois dans histoire favori. Souvent ceux qui écrivent une fic Harry Ginny, aiment ce genre d'histoire. Voilà, faut que j'arrète, mais franchement à chaque fois je répond à tes reviews avec une telle facilité que j'ai envie de blablater pendant des heures.

**Kika :** merci beaucoup pour la review et ta présence à tous les chapitres. C'est vraiment très agréable de voir que des gens suivent votre fic au fil du temps. Merci beaucoup beaucoup.

**Alixe** : oui tu n'es pas la seule à me le dire, et après réflexion je me suis dit que ce ne devais pas être marrant. Franchement si c'était a refaire je mettrait plus de phrases introductive , mais me connaissant avec un ordi, je ne préfère pas essayer d'éditer sinon je serais capable d'enlever toute l'histoire.'. Oui je crois qu'Ascella permet à Harry de tenir bon, je crois qu'elle est un peu la personne idéale : gentille avec tout le monde, et gardant un coté naif, et non blasé. J'aime beaucoup Ascella, je crois que tout le monde avait compris, et puis j'aime bien sa relation avec Harry. Je pense qu'il ne cherche plus que de l'amour, mais aussi de l'amour parental et aussi fraternel. Au moins il a trouvé l'amour fraternel facilement, quant au deux autres... On verra... (phrase tout à fait ambiguë). Merci pour tes remarques elles m'ont bien aidé pour ce chapitre, j'ai fait un peu plus attention à bien situer l'action. C'est vraiment agréable de pouvoir savoir ou sont les problèmes pour essayer de s'améliorer. Merci.

**Virg05 **: Je crois que ça va, pour cette fois, la fin n'est pas trop dur. Franchement je sais que ma fin était dur dans le chapitre précedent, mais je voulais faire passer le message que la guerre c'est la guerre et que souvent la mort prend les innocents. Franchement si je refais une fin comme ça, car je crois que dans quelques chapitres se sera comme ça je ferais (si j'y pense) une petite note rien que pour toi. Oui écrire est encore de plus en plus difficile et le pire ce n'est pas par manque d'envie ou d'idée, ça c'est bon. Non le problème c'est ma vie à coté qui est très prenante. La plupart des gens me demande comment je fais alors qu'ils ne savent pas que j'écris une fanfic alors imagine. Non sinon, c'est dommage d'arrêter. Une beta-readeuse tu peux en trouver sur certains sites si tu veux. Et puis, sinon, relis toi plus souvent et publie (c'est ce que j'ai fait puisque je n'ai pas trouvé de beta-readeuse et puis maintenant je m'en sort bien, enfin je crois). Allez courage, je suis sur que tu peux y arriver.

**Andryade** : coucou demoiselle. Et je réitère ce que j'ai dit dans le mail, tu ne devrais pas forcer, on ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait t'arriver (maman poule). Eh oui, tu n'ai pas la première a ma le dire et comme j'ai dit à Alixe si j'étais une super woman de l'ordi, je réediterais avec de meilleure phrases de transition. Mais je suis hélas la pire des pires en ordi. Je ne comprend pas d'ailleurs le préjugé que les vieux ne comprennent rien à l'ordi et les jeunes si. Car moi je suis le parfait exemple que ce préjugé est faux. Tu aimes bien Ascella, et bien moi aussi je l'adore, ma petite fille, hum je veux dire, la petite fille de Lily (auteur qui dérape et se croit la maman de Ascella.). Pour savoir si quelqu'un connaitra ou non l'histoire de Harry, je peux te répondre : oui, un jour, peut être, mais qui ? Quand et comment ? c'est ça le plus important. Une petite gaffe de Harry ? Impossible, mais il peut le faire exprès. Oh je sais je suis très évasive, mais je dévoile tout sinon, alors je ne dit rien et j'essaye de meubler. Et sinon ton projet de fanfic, sous le nom d'Andryade je suppose, ça arrive quand (auteur qui ne démord pas de son idée première.). Et oui je sais je ne te laisse pas tranquille mais que veux tu il faut bien que je te motive. Au fait merci pour la review, je parle, je parle et j'oublie la politesse. Merci beaucoup. 

**Xaebhal** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review, toi aussi tu jongles sur plusieurs ordi. Franchement ça doit être mieux d'en avoir un chez soit. Moi c'est pas pour tout de suite (trop cher) mais j'ai ceux de mon école,( heureusement d'ailleurs sinon, je ne sais pas comment je ferais).

**Beru ou bloub** : Et oui, la guerre c'est pas des plus aisée et des plus poétique. Enfin je trouve que j'aurais pu être bien plus méchante, mais j'aime bien Hermione et Ron alors je ne pouvais pas les torturer (ce qui était prévu au départ). Franchement c'est pas facile de faire du mal à ceux qu'on apprécie. Rose sur la voie de la connaissance ? Peut être mais il y a de la concurrence Dumbledore, mais aussi d'autres personnes... Tous ont de toute façon des soupçons. Mes les soupçons ne sont pas des preuves.

**Fizban** : olala, je redoutais qu'on me pose des questions de ce genre. Franchement pour le chapeau je ne sais pas. J'avais eut il y a un temps une idée dans ce genre mais je ne l'ai pas gardé. Mais comme j'oublie un peu ce que je prévois, en fait je l'ai peut être gardé. Je sais je ne suis pas très claire, mais disons que la réponse est peut être et que je ne m'en rappelle plus. Il faudrait d'ailleurs que je revois cette idée. Rose va-t-elle découvrir tout avant les autres ? C'est possible comme le contraire. Franchement j'ai déjà du te le dire, mais tes reviews m'aident vraiment beaucoup, elle me rappellent certains projets oublié, ou ce que je dois accentuer. Franchement c'est vraiment un plaisir d'avoir des reviews aussi pertinentes . Elles me permettent d'avoir un scénario qui tient mieux la route. Merci vraiment infiniment (je ne sais pas comment l'exprimer autrement).Et puis au fait, QUI est Paladine, je sais je suis une inculte mais je ne vois pas du tout.

voili, voilou, voila.

A dans deux semaines


	14. chapitre 11

J'ai pas mon entête de d'habitude, mais bon.

Disclaimer : Rien est à moi et tout à J .K.Rowling.

Pour le résumé d'avant il faut juste se rappeler que les grintas étaient les animaux déstinés à proteger les élèves et que Harry avait eu le roi. Sinon c'est bientôt l'aniversaire de Rose…

**Chapitre11**

**Un anniversaire révélateur.**

- Bien, on récapitule. Reprit Ginny. Peter ?

- Je prépare la salle.

- Brian ?

- Je prépare la salle aussi avec Peter.

- Allula ?

- Je m'occupe de la nourriture.

- Harry ?

- Je suis avec toi dans la salle commune et puis, je ramène Rose ici.

- Oui sauf qu'on ne dit pas Rose mais «la fleur » c'est son nom de code.

- Vous êtes sur qu'on est obligé d'utiliser ce nom de code ridicule râla Peter. C'est juste une surprise partie, pas un commando.

Tous prirent un air offusqué sauf le pauvre Peter.

- PETER, on en a déjà discuté, non ? cria presque d'exaspération Ginny

- Ouais, c'est juste que … OK si vous y tenez.

- Bien, et moi je suis avec Harry et je crée la diversion.

- Bon on a réussi à tout mettre en place ? Récapitula Allula.

- Oui pas de problème.

- Et on fait quoi si un prof se ramène ?

- Pas de problème rassura Ginny, le quatuor infernal s'en charge. Cassy m'a promit que personne ne viendrait nous embêter.

- Ma sœur t'a promis ça ?

- Ouaip, tu sais, je suis la sœur des jumeaux et depuis, et bien, j'ai quelques petits avantages.

- C'est bon à connaître ça.

- Oui mais c'est juste pour moi, pas pour les autres

- Traîtresse

Ginny lui tira la langue.

Peter fit diversion :

- On va manger ?

- Allons manger et puis après je fais mes devoirs répondit soucieuse Allula, car c'est pas le tout, mais avec la fête j'ai des devoirs à faire maintenant.

- Lequel ? S'enquit Brian Soucieux.

- Et bien il y la métamorphose et aussi la DCFM, et aussi…

- Qu'est ce qu'on a à faire en DCFM ?

- Et bien tout le projet sur les sorts d'un pays exotique. T'as pas oublié quand même. ?

- …

- Brian ! ! !

- OK j'ai peut être mis ça de coté, mais bon c'est si long que ça ? Et toi Harry tu l'as fait.

- Bien sûr ! J'ai pris la magie hindouiste, elle est très intéressante.

- Peter, Ginny ?

- Fait, firent-ils en cœur.

- Bon et bien j'ai du boulot !

Devant son air miséreux, Allula lui fit un bisou de réconfort.

- Oh Harry se reprit à la dernière minute Ginny avant de rentrer dans la grande salle. On se voit donc à 6 heures pour la _fleur._

- Ouhai pas de problème.

- Je voulais juste être sure.

Puis ils s'assirent à la table.

- Qu'est que vous faisiez demanda innocemment Peter ?

- On discutait de fleurs fit Ginny avec des gros yeux.

Harry était assez amusé. Ginny prenait très à cœur cette soirée et avait transformé un simple anniversaire en commando. Et elle avait l'air de se plaire dans le rôle du petit chef. Sauf que les troupes étaient quelques peu nonchalantes, ce qui donnait quelque chose d'assez comique.

Ils discutaient joyeusement de chose et d'autre lorsqu'une gueulante se fit retentir.

- GREGORY LE TROISIEME DE CHEZ LES HUNTER, j'espère pour vous que ce que j'ai entendu ne soit pas la vérité, sinon vous connaîtrez le verbe « renier un fils » en plus d'autres choses. De toute ma vie vous êtes ma plus grosse honte. Je vous attends immédiatement chez nous pour discuter de cela. J'ai envoyé une demande au directeur et vous n'avez donc pas intérêt à rajouter à vos forfaits votre retard.

Toute la salle était silencieuse. Jamais quelqu'un ne s'était fait aussi engueuler par un de ses parents. Greg Hunter était blanc comme un linge et était partit en vitesse, sans même demander quoi que ce soit au directeur. Personne ne comprenait quoi que ce soit sauf peut être Harry qui lui riait intérieurement.

- Vous avez vu ça chuchota Ginny qui n'osait pas parler trop fort tellement le message l'avait impressionnée.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait mais il du faire quelque chose de sacrement important pour recevoir ça et surtout ici.

- Oui d'habitude, ce genre de famille traite son linge sale en privé. C'est impressionnant. finit par dire Allula

- Oui rajouta Harry, C'est limite s'il ne va pas se faire tuer. Vous pensiez que cela voulait dire quoi le « autre chose »

- Interdiction de sortie

- La torture.

- La mort

- Attend Ginny rectifia Brian tu y vas un peu fort là.

- Non crois-moi, dans ce genre de famille le déshonneur se règle souvent de cette façon.

Brian regarda incrédule Ginny et Allula acquiesça gravement pour confirmer ses dires.

- En tout cas conclut Rose qui n'avait encore pas participée à la conversation, il va passer un mauvais moment.

- Ouhaip.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de table Harry suivit ses amis et fit une partie de ses devoirs. Il était trois heures et, il avait tout finit, alors Harry décida d'aller voir Ascella. _Elle va encore m'engueuler sinon._

_C'est qu'elle devient possessive_ pensa amusé Harry

- Oh Harry tu tombe bien, j'ai finit mes devoirs.

- Ah alors, ça te dirait un petit tour vers les animaux les plus dangereux du monde.

Ascella le regarda effrayée.

- Non, je rigole petite fleur, mais je peux te montrer quelques trucs si tu veux, Hagrid a élevé des petits chatons un peu spéciaux, je pense qu'ils vont te plaire…

Son Après-midi avait été une parfaite opposition de son week-end précédent. Il avait été merveilleux. Harry était un peu en avance et décida de prendre son livre sur les langages des animaux. Il voulait trouver une potion pour pouvoir parler aux grintas, ces êtres qui leurs étaient assignés pour les protéger au cas ou. Il avait bien sur transformé en illusion le titre.

Au bout de cinq minutes, Ginny arriva.

- Harry ne me dit pas que tu lis encore : « Winny l'ourson »

- Hum fit Harry sortant de son livre passionnant ne comprenant pas dans l'instant ce que Ginny disait.

- Je dis à ton âge lire « Winny l'ourson rencontre Solfège le petit Koala ».Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu dépassé.

Ginny semblait quelque peu inquiète.

- Oh (éclair de compréhension),

_Mais pourquoi j'ai mis ça ? Franchement j'ai l'impression que mon rôle Harry-Neuville déteint sur moi._

- Heu en fait j'ai retrouvé ça parmi mes affaires et c'était mon livre préféré quand j'étais petit, j'ai voulu revoir un peu tout cela. Souvenir, souvenir.

- Oh tu me rassures, c'est vrai que moi aussi j'aimais bien ça aussi. Bon on fait une partie d'échec, en attentant la « fleur ».

- Ouaip

Ils jouaient depuis presque une heure quand Rose se décida à arriver.

- Harry, chuchota Ginny, on y va.

- OK répondit faiblement Harry.

- Harry tu as fait tes devoirs ? Demanda très fort Ginny, pour que Rose les entende.

_Pas si fort, c'est suspect_

- Oui, j'ai travaillé dans la salle de métamorphose et…

- Quoi feinta Ginny.

_Oh mon dieu, Rose va jamais nous croire_

- J'ai oublié mon livre là bas.

- Oh

- Bon j'y vais, sinon, je ne vais jamais le récupérer. Tu m'accompagnes, parce que j'ai pas envie d'être embêté rajouta Harry d'une voix tout à fait normale ce qui était largement suffisant pour être sur que Rose les écoute.

- Oh je suis désolé Harry mais j'ai promis d'aller voir Allula, je ne peux donc pas t'accompagner. Articula bien fort Ginny

Harry lui était à la limite d'éclater de rire

_Ginny ne sait absolument pas jouer la comédie_

_Notre petite scène est complètement stupide. Si rose ne comprend pas qu'on lui tend un piège…vraiment !_

Rose s'interposa dans la discussion.

- Heu si tu veux Harry je t'accompagne.

- Oh merci Rose la remercia Harry, pendant que Ginny lui faisait un énorme clin d'œil pas du tout discret.

- Bon ben je vous laisse car Allula doit m'attendre.

- Mais vous n'avez même pas finit la partie.

- Oh

Ginny commençait à paniquer.

_Elle est vraiment mauvaise actrice. Au moins on ne peut pas lui reprocher de mentir, elle en est incapable, s'amusa Harry _

- Hum, de toute façon, on commençait à en avoir marre. Vas-y Ginny.

- Bien . Fit avec soulagement cette dernière.

Lorsque Ginny fut hors de porté, Rose commenta :

- Elle était vraiment bizarre, pourquoi elle criait comme ça. Quelqu'un lui a fait un sort.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- J'ai dit quelque chose de drôle ?

- Hum non, c'est les nerfs, bon on y va ?

- Oui.

Harry pris bien soin de ne pas aller trop, vite car Ginny devait arriver avant eux.

- Bon on y est. A toi l'honneur.

Avant de rentrer Rose rajouta.

- Tu sais toi aussi tu es bizarre, franchement tu es sur que vous n'avez pas respiré quelque chose du genre…

- SURPRISE

Rose sursauta puis regarda tout le monde.

- JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE

- Merci beaucoup, je crois que je comprends mieux certains comportements. Fit Rose avec un regard de reproche envers Harry et Ginny.

- Bon, ben c'est pas le tout mais ce serait bien de sortir les cadeaux. S'exclama Brian joyeusement.

- Alors voici notre cadeau de la part de tout le monde. Expliqua fièrement Ginny.

- Merci répondit Rose.

- Mais attend, tu ne l'as même pas ouvert, ouvre le et dis-le-nous après et seulement si ça te fait vraiment plaisir rajouta Peter.

Il y avait deux objets : un humoristique et un plus sérieux. Rose avait donc reçu le livre « comment ne pas dévoiler les secrets » faisant référence au fait qu'elle avait dit malgré elle que Harry était embêté par les Serpentards, et un cadeau plus joli, c'était une petit broche représentant un arbre.

Harry avait gardé la plume pour lui. Il n'avait pas osé la lui donner. C'était prendre trop de risque pour sa couverture.

- On ne savait pas quoi prendre fit inquiète Allula, mais comme tu sembles aimer les arbres…

- C'est parfait la rassura Rose. Merci beaucoup.

Rose remercia chaleureusement tout le monde.

- Bon, ben, c'est pas le tout, mais je ne suis pas allée chercher toute cette nourriture pour rien, alors à table.

Ils passèrent une merveilleuse soirée. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Des anciens professeurs dont ceux destinés à la DCFM. Mais la fatigue venant, ils se mirent à parler de choses plus futiles.

- Vous pensez que Minerva MacGonagall a quelqu'un dans sa vie ?

- Je ne sais pas répondit Ginny, tu le sais Allula ?

- Oui, elle est toute seule, ma mère m'a dit qu'avant elle était une élève insupportable dixit Fitwicks, mais qu'elle a eut un énorme chagrin d'amour et que depuis elle est devenue quelque peu austère. Il paraît qu'elle était une superbe joueuse de quiddich et qu'elle a tout arrêté à cause de ça.

- La vache, je n'aurais jamais pensé ça énonça surpris Brian

- Oui reprit Harry qui connaissait déjà cette histoire, elle a bien changé.

- Vous croyez qu'on sera comment plus tard ? demanda subitement Rose

- Moi je serais heureuse fit Ginny déterminée.

Tout le monde la regarda étonnés.

- Ben quoi, moi plus tard je serais heureuse.

- Bien reprit Allula quelque peu amusée et c'est quoi ce bonheur ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoir des enfants, être avec quelqu'un que j'aime, faire le métier que je rêve…

- Moi je serais guérisseuse continua Allula et je serais mariée à Brian .

- Vraiment énonça Brian ?

- Bien sûr.

- Hum moi aussi je serais donc marié et le plus grand des aurors, enfin un auror ce serait déjà pas mal. Et toi Harry?

- Moi ? Je ne sais pas, …

- Moi je sais s'écria Ginny. Tu seras le plus grand docteur des animaux magiques.

- On dit vétérinaire la corrigea Allula .

- Oui, enfin tu seras le plus connu du monde entier.

- Et bien que d'éloge Ginny pour Harry. remarqua Rose

- C'est qu'il a un vrai tallent, je l'ai vu en cours.

- C'est vrai rajouta Rose.

- Et toi demanda Harry à Rose, comment te vois-tu ?

- Avec ma famille…

- BON CA SUFFIT VOUS TOUS, s'écria Peter, de toute façon tous ça ce ne sont que des rêves, on va tous finir dans une guerre et on sera soit des tueurs, soit des tués. Point final.

Sur ces paroles Peter s'en alla de la salle. Les autres regardèrent la porte par ou il était sortit et restèrent silencieux.

La vérité était parfois cruelle à entendre.

Avec tact, Rose proposa d'aller dormir et de laisser Peter tranquille.

Tous approuvèrent.

Harry rentra silencieusement dans son dortoir, Peter était dans son lit, en pleure. Il avait fermé les rideaux pour être seul.

Harry accepta son choix, il était parfois difficile d'accepter ce que la vie vous offrait. Toute la soirée il repensa à ce qu'il voulait vraiment lui, et de ses rêves qu'il n'atteindrait jamais. Il se demandait aussi si ses amis arriveraient un jour à vivre leurs rêves. _Oui c'est bien triste, les rêves paraissent de plus en plus inaccessible._

Le lendemain matin, Peter fit ses excuses à Rose qui les accepta tout de suite.

Harry lui repensait aux rêves de ses amis. Ils étaient au combien simple dans leurs formulations et au combien difficiles à réaliser. Hier, il avait beaucoup repensé aux rêves. Surtout le rêve d'une personne. Il pouvait en réaliser un. Mais avait-il le courage de le faire ?

_Non je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas revivre ce cauchemar_

Harry essaya de penser à autre chose et détourna son regard, deux serpentards se disputaient. _Un vent de renouveau frappe la maison des Serpentard, car certains ont eut le courage de s'affirmer._

_Le courage._

_Que suis-je devenu ? Un vil menteur qui se conforte dans un pseudo bonheur et qui délaisse les autres et dédaigne leurs bonheurs. Surtout que je peux faire quelque chose, _pensa amèrement Harry.

_Ma décision est prise. _

_Je dois faire quelque chose._

_Même si ce n'est que pour une seule personne._

Harry attendit patiemment le bon moment, un peu stressé, moment qui arriva sous le coup des trois heures de l'après-midi. Rose était seule dehors face à la forêt.

- Je peux discuter un instant avec toi Rose ?

- Oui Harry si tu veux fit-elle à contre cœur, se détachant difficilement de la forêt.

Prenant son courage à deux mains Harry se lança.

- J'avais un autre cadeau pour toi hier.

- Oh tu n'avais pas besoin vous m'avez comblée hier.

Ne sachant par ou commencer, Harry fit la plus simple des choses, il lui tendit son cadeau.

- Tiens

- Merci mais ce n'était pas la peine.

- Si fit Harry je crois que tu en feras bon usage.

Rose ouvrit la boite et découvrit une plume.

- Oh fit surprise Rose. Est-ce que c'est bien une plume de _carriba ?_

- Oui assura Harry. Hier j'ai entendu que tu voulais revoir les tiens et bien cette plume est censée pouvoir le faire.

- Oh c'est gentil Harry c'est vraiment très gentil de ta part.

Harry était surpris, il s'attendait à une démonstration de joie plus intense, ou des questions à profusions, mais elle semblait seulement triste.

- Mon cadeau ne te plaît pas fit Harry.

- Non, ce n'est pas ça, C'est que j'y avais déjà pensé mais cette plume sans préparation ne peut rien faire. Pour qu'elle puisse marcher, il faut faire une potion très spéciale jalousement gardée. Je suis désolé Harry ça ne marchera pas.

Rose pris un air désolé. Harry lui compris enfin sa réaction.

- Rose fit doucement Harry , cette plume : ELLE A RECU la potion demandée

- Quoi ?

- Cette plume elle a déjà reçu la potion.

Rose lâcha la boite comme si elle lui brûlait puis la repris possessivement.

- Tu veux dire que…

- Oui

- Comment, enfin comment c'est possible, pour cela il a fallut que tu connaisses les elfes, il n'y a qu'eux qui connaissent la potion.

- En effet. Répondit calmement Harry.

- Tu connais un elfe ? Hurla Rose.

Rose commençait sérieusement a tourner de l'œil.

- Calme toi Rose sinon on ne pourra pas parler et …

Trop tard, Rose était tombée évanouie.

Harry la posa tranquillement et mis en place un bouclier puis partit chercher un remontant et un calmant.

_Elle en aura besoin._

Il attendit plus de 10 minutes avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits.

- Harry rassure moi, paniqua-t-elle, je n'ai pas rêvé.

- Non Rose.

- Merci .

- Ca va mieux demanda Harry après lui avoir donné une potion.

- Oui merci mais j'ai besoin d'un sacré paquet d'explication se reprit Rose.

Alors Harry commença son explication. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu de tout dire, seulement une partie. Et encore cette partie était déformée.

_De toute façon elle l'aurait découvert bientôt._

- Par où commencer. En fait, je connais un seul elfe. Il était mon professeur attitré et il est mort maintenant.

Rose ne put cacher sa déception.

Harry avait décidé de faire croire cela pour éviter trop de questions. Il savait qu'il mentait encore beaucoup trop, mais révéler cela, était déjà un bon début.

- C'est de lui que j'ai reçu cette plume. Il me l'a offert le jour de mon anniversaire l'année dernière. Il a sûrement senti sa fin venir. (_en fait c'est moi qui l'ai fait, mais cela elle n'a pas non plus besoin de le savoir_)

- Etait-il gentil, beau, intelligent, brun, blond, roux ?

Harry repensa à son mentor : Maître Fibio

- Attend reprit amusé Harry, il était brun et avait de magnifiques yeux noirs. C'est marrant non ? Moi j'imaginais les elfes blonds, grands et charmants, et bien Fibio était plutôt comme un nain.

- Oh

- Voilà je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

- Est-ce qu'il connaissait d'autres elfes ? Pourquoi était-il chez les humains ? Recherchait-il quelqu'un, finit par demander avec espoir et appréhension Rose.

Harry regarda Rose un moment. Il devait être difficile de ne pas savoir de quelle race on est, pas complètement humain, pas complètement Elfe.

- Dans sa jeunesse oui, mais après il est resté chez les moldus et il ne m'a pas donné de raison. Il voulait, je crois simplement vivre parmi les hommes.

- Je vois…

- Il était assez réservé, tu sais, et je n'ai su que l'année dernière qu'il était un elfe. Avant il s'en cachait bien. Il ne m'a pas dit grand chose je l'ai découvert à cause de ses oreilles et aussi par des petits détails.

Rose restait dans ses pensées. Elle semblait récapituler tout ce qu'elle avait entendu. Après un long silence elle reprit hésitante.

- Donc tu ne connais rien sur les elfes en fait à part maître Fibio c'est ça ?

- Oui et quelques histoires.

Harry hésita un instant mais se lança.

- Tu vas t'en servir tout de suite ?

Il était crucial pour lui de le savoir. Si elle utilisait tout de suite la plume, Dumbledore allait découvrir que de la magie elfique avait été faite. Sans compter que si elle faisait ça dans Poudlard, le gardien de Poudlard dans ce monde n'allait pas apprécier, s'il se montrait les elfes de maisons comprendraient que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il devrait alors prendre un sacré nombre de mesures.

- Non je vais attendre un peu.

Harry ne put contenir un soupir de soulagement. Il demanda alors :

- Pourquoi ?

Rose ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- J'ai toujours vécu avec ma mère. Ma vie n'était pas malheureuse, mais c'était comme ça. Mon père je ne l'ai jamais connu. Ma mère m'a fait promettre de ne le chercher que lorsque je serais sure de moi, et pas avant. Mon père est, ou était, je ne sais pas vraiment, un…

Rose hésita un instant avant de se lancer.

_Elle aussi a de trop lourds secrets, elle a besoin d'en parler._

- Je suis une demi-elfe !

Elle attendit que Harry réagisse mais il ne cilla pas d'un pouce.

- Ca ne te fait rien de savoir ça s'étonna Rose quelque peu soulagée.

- Et bien je l'avais deviné.

- Comment ?

- Et bien, il existe peu d'endroit ou il faut une plume de _carriba obligatoirement_ et puis tu as une aura un peu plus bleuté que la normale, elle ressemble à celle de mon professeur, j'ai remarqué que tes oreilles était légèrement pointues et puis enfin tes questions depuis tout à l'heure mon convaincu que j'avais raison.

- Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit à moi ou aux autres ?

- Et bien c'est ta vie, je n'avais pas à la violer.

Rose retomba dans ses pensées. Des pauses lui semblaient plus que nécessaire pour comprendre toutes les implications de leur discussion. Réalisant quelque chose Rose s'exclama victorieuse.

- Mais pour savoir regarder les auras il faut être très fort et connaître la magie sur le bout des doigts, donc tu n'es pas aussi faible que tu le laisses penser.

Harry ne répondit rien.

Rose éclata de joie.

_Heureusement qu'on est loin de tout sinon beaucoup se poseraient des questions._

- Je le savais, tu n'es pas celui que tu sembles être. Je le savais.

Harry ne pu s'empêcher de sourire face à la joie communicative que Rose éprouvait à avoir découvert la vérité, _enfin une partie._

- Mais alors quand Cassy est tombée ? c'était bien…

- Oui.

- Je le savais, je le savais

Puis, après un petit moment, Rose demanda toute excitée

- Tu connais donc la magie elfique ?

- Non fit Harry.

- Mais tu viens de dire que pour Cassy…

- En fait, je ne connais aucun sort, j'ai essayé parce que j'ai vu mon professeur faire ça un jour, mais cela a mal tourné comme tu as pu le voir. Je n'ai pas réussi.

- Oh fit-elle déçue. Et pour ton aura ?

- C'est mon professeur qui m'a donné sa protection. C'est pour cela d'ailleurs que je ne suis pas mort lors de mon essai en magie elfique.

Rose acquiesça avec entendement.

- Dumbledore aussi a donc une protection des elfes.

- Sûrement

- Et pour les animaux ?

- Pardon ?

- Et bien tu es assez fort alors je voulais savoir si..

- Non ça, ça vient de moi seul. Laisse-moi un don qui m'appartient fit légèrement vexé Harry.

- Désolé Harry , c'est que tout ça en même temps ça fait beaucoup.

- Pas de problème. Seulement moi je ne connais pas grand chose des elfes seulement quelques histoires que Fibio me racontait rien de plus. Le seul moyen pour toi c'est d'utiliser cette plume.

- …

- Plume que tu ne veux pas utiliser tout de suite. Franchement je te comprends. Tu ne sais pas ce qui t'attend là bas et puis c'est pas le plus facile à assumer. En tout cas fit Harry si tu as besoin d'en parler ou des détails sur comment ça marche, je serais là.

- Merci Harry.

- De rien demoiselle elfe.

Harry lui fit un clin d'œil et Rose lui rendit son sourire.

Après un instant assez court, Rose demanda :

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Si je récapitule, tu es assez fort pour voir les auras ?

- Oui

- Et donc pour lancer un sort de couleur pour tout le monde ou bien un charme de courage.

_On y était._

- Peut être.

- C'est oui ou c'est non fit Rose.

- Disons que c'est possible que ma maladresse me permette parfois de m'amuser un peu.

- Je vois, donc tu nous as mentis.

- Un peu c'est vrai répondit honteux Harry sachant qu'il continuait encore. Mais toi aussi se défendit Harry

- Ce n'est pas la même chose, j'ai caché mes origines, toi tu as caché ce que tu es. En fait tu es fort, tu es intelligent, et tu n'es pas si maladroit que tu le prétends. Je ne sais même pas si tu n'as pas mentit sur autre chose ou si tu ne mens pas encore.

- C'est vrai assura Harry. Tu dois me croire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pardon ?

- Pourquoi avoir mentit. Tant que je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne sais pas si je dois te faire confiance.

- Et bien je ne sais pas.

- Quoi !

- Je n'avais pas envie de passer pour l'intello de service.

- Je ne te crois pas fit vexée Rose. Tu mens encore ! On ne joue plus quand on se fait persécuter par les serpentards et ta raison n'est pas assez valable pour laisser quelqu'un te frapper sans réagir !

- C'est vrai admit à contre cœur Harry. Seulement me permets-tu de ne pas te dire la raison. Vois-tu, j'ai mes raisons mais, je ne veux pas les dévoiler, enfin pas tout de suite.

- Bien je l'accepte mais ne me ment plus, je déteste les menteurs.

- Bien, mais par contre je prends le droit d'omettre certaines vérités alors.

- Marché conclu fit Rose.

- Au fait tu vois que je sais me défendre seul.

- Mouhais, je suis pas sur que tu saches te défendre contre toi-même.

Harry la regarda surpris puis sourit à cette idée. Rose prit un énorme sourire et énonça :

- En fait, tu es une sorte de Clark Kent.

- Non.

- Ah bon ? Tu te cache sous l'identité d'un faible alors que tu es fort.

- Oui mais lui il est indestructible et puis, je ne sauve pas les gens je suis un simple élève tout de même.

- Et bien si tu veux, je te fais une cape et on va combattre les méchants serpentards ?

Harry regarda Rose un instant consterné. _Elle est en train de rire ou non ?_ Ne sachant pas, Harry répondit prudent.

- Non ça va merci.

- Dommage.

_Elle était vraiment sérieuse_.

Harry resta un instant choqué.

_Cette fille est assez effrayante parfois._

Rose sourit pendant au moins cinq minutes mais peu à peu son sourire disparu à profit d'un regard dans le vague.

- Harry demanda soudain plus triste Rose, tu veux bien me raconter les histoires dont il te parlait.

- Bien sûr. Répondit gentiment Harry.

Harry raconta alors quelques histoires qu'il avait lui-même vécues

- Et Bien il me disait que là bas certains elfes pouvaient choisir entre plusieurs fonctions. C'était le combat, l'art ou bien les sciences. Lui avait choisit le combat, il avait d'ailleurs appris plusieurs choses. Mais qu'il s'était rendu compte que ce n'était pas pour lui. Ce n'était pas trop gênant les elfes ayant tous une vie très longue, finissaient tous par faire les trois apprentissages. Seulement lui ce qu'il aimait c'était la vie humaine. Il était follement épris. Ce n'était pas le premier et ces compères l'avaient accepté. De toute façon, s'il le désirait, il pouvait revenir. Seulement, il alla plus loin et pris une potion humanisante. C'était beaucoup plus rare. Surtout qu'il ne l'a pas fait par amour. Il désirait devenir réellement humain. Il sentait que certaines choses lui échappaient et au fil du temps il en a eut assez de vivre comme un étranger. Il a donc pris la potion et est devenu mortel. Après je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui l'a amené à être professeur.

Harry fit une pose et reprit.

- Il était heureux. Il me disait que la seule chose qui lui manquait était de revoir son village de temps en temps, mais c'était impossible, après avoir prit la potion humanisante. Il me disait qu'il n'avait vu aucune structure aussi belle que celles chez les elfes. Ils vivaient dans de magnifiques maisons….

Harry continua encore une heure à parler du village et de deux ou trois coutumes. Au bout d'une heure il décida qu'il en avait assez et que le reste ce serait à Rose de le découvrir. Il assura qu'il ne savait plus rien d'autre.

Rose acquiesça et essuya ses larmes de bonheur. Tout ce qu'elle put dire fut un simple mot : « merci ».

Retourner dans la salle commune fut particulièrement déroutant après avoir parler des merveilles des elfes. Il se coucha d'ailleurs presque tout de suite.

La semaine fut particulièrement monotone. Il était le Harry-Neuville enfin un peu seulement car Harry commençait à en avoir marre et donc devenait de plus en plus un élève normal. D'ailleurs il agissait normalement avec ses amis depuis quelque temps. De plus Rose était dorénavant de plus en plus dans son groupe d'ami, partageant de joyeuses discussions. Désireux que ce bonheur continue, Harry avait pris quelques mesures en guise de préventions.

Alerté par l'attaque de la semaine dernière, grâce à ses rêves, Harry s'était estimé heureux et avait donc décidé de ne pas tenter la chance une deuxième fois. Il avait alors prit des mesures pour cela. Profitant d'une balade avec Hagrid, il s'éclipsa une heure pour voir les grintas, ces animaux destinés pour chaque élève. Harry était autorisé de se séparer de Hagrid parfois, seulement seul Hagrid le savait, ce qui arrangeait bien Harry. Harry retrouva donc le chef qui s'était affirmé comme son protecteur. Il avait fait en sorte d'avaler une potion qu'il avait trouvé en début de semaine lui permettant de parler avec eux. Il dut mettre toute sa persuasion dans ses paroles pour convaincre le chef grinta de déployer ses congénères dans toute la forêt pour l'alerter si quelqu'un de nuisible arrivait. Devant ces doutes, il dut montrer son tatouage de protecteur de poudlard pour le persuader. Son tatouage l'avait convaincu tout comme les elfes de maisons en début d'année. Ravi de cette transaction Harry passa une semaine tranquille.

Le deuxième événement de la semaine fut le mariage des elfes de maisons. Harry avait du assister au mariage des elfes de maisons jusqu'à la fin, et donc subir la torture atroce de manger pendant presque toute la nuit. Il avait pris une potion de destruction de nourriture, mais cela n'avait qu'atténué sont calvaire.

Le lendemain, Harry n'avait rien mangé de la journée et avait dû expliquer qu'il avait déjà mangé secrètement chez les elfes de maisons.

- Les elfes de maisons sont-ils apparentés aux elfes Harry demanda discrètement Rose à Harry en cours de DCFM.

- Non, enfin pas vraiment, une vieille légende dit qu'ils ont une racine commune et qu'une scission c'est faite un jour ou certains voulaient obéir aux humain et d'autre être indépendants. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende.

- Oh. J'aimerais bien discuter avec eux.

- Je crois que ce ne serait pas forcément une bonne idée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien tu es une demi-elfe, et ils le sentiront. Ils vont alors te gaver de nourriture et te poser plein de questions, ils vont même te mettre une fleur chaque matin sur ton lit pour te souhaiter la bienvenu.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non, je suis seulement sous la protection d'un elfe et j'ai le droit à tout ça, alors toi, ne m'en parle pas. Ils admirent énormément les elfes libres tu sais.

- Je ne savais pas.

- Et oui.

Harry regardait Ginny en train d'essayer d'éviter le sort que Allula lui lançait. Elle le rata. Harry ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un mouvement vers Ginny. C'était plus un réflexe qu'autre chose. Il se corrigea tout de suite, mais pas assez vite pour Rose.

- Tu l'aimes n'est ce pas ?

- Pardon.

- Ginny.

- Oui, je crois

- Elle est jolie, et elle est gentille.

- Oui.

- Je suis contente pour toi.

Harry regarda Rose un instant. Son ton dénotait avec ses paroles, mais il ne dit rien d'autre

Ils se remirent à faire leurs exercices.

- Harry ?

C'était Ginny.

- Oui ?

- Allula est trop forte pour moi, ça ne vous dirait pas d'échanger. Rose, tu es assez forte, si ça ne te dérange pas d'aller avec Allula.

- Non bien sûr, c'est sur que Harry et toi vous êtes plus proches, répondit Rose d'un ton le plus neutre possible.

- Bien alors commençons, adversaire, cria Ginny.

Harry se mit en position tout en pensant au comportement de Rose. _Etait-elle jalouse ?_

- Alors ? Comment c'est passé ce cours ?

- Très bien, répondit Harry, et toi avec Allula ?

- Très bien aussi.

- Bien alors allons manger.

Harry était mal à l'aise. Rose le sentit.

- Harry je voulais m'excuser pour tout à l'heure.

- Pourquoi répondit Harry, feignant de ne pas comprendre

- Et bien, même si Ginny ne s'en est pas aperçu, je n'ai pas été correcte avec elle et toi, quand elle m'a proposée d'être avec Allula

- …

- Ne crois pas que je sois jalouse se défendit-elle, seulement, tu es la seule personne qui connaît mon secret et peut être mon seul ami sincère alors j'ai été un peu jalouse.

Harry sourit puis lui dit.

- Tu n'es pas jalouse mais au final si, c'est ça ?

- Oh Harry arrête de m'embêter c'est pas facile d'admettre ses défauts.

Depuis leur discussion, Harry se sentait plus proche de Rose.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Rose, ce n'est pas parce que Ginny a une place privilégiée dans mon cœur, que tu n'en as pas une en tant qu'amie.

- Merci Harry.

Harry se sentait mieux lui aussi. Son cœur était pour sa Ginny, mais cela lui aurait fait du mal de blesser Rose dans son amour propre. Il est toujours dur d'annoncer à quelqu'un qu'on ne l'aime pas de la même façon qu'elle. Harry se sentait rassuré. Maintenant que les bases étaient posées, il n'aurait plus de gène à être son ami. Ils savaient à quoi s'en tenir.

Harry marcha d'un pas assuré et gai.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans la grande salle, Harry put assister au troisième événement majeur de la semaine : le retour de Greg Hunter.

Il semblait passablement énervé, et avait encore de nombreux bleus qui pouvaient passer inaperçus tellement ils étaient bien cachés.

_Et bien le futur mangemort a du en baver. Mais s'il est encore en vie, c'est qu'il a réussit à prouver qu'il n'était en rien dans l'attaque. Il faut que je me prépare à une prochaine attaque._ Harry était ravi d'être allé voir les grintas en début de semaine, cela le rassurait grandement.

Son retour fit grand cas, et le quatuor infernal ferma leurs paris sur le pourquoi du départ précipité de Greg Hunter. La raison de son départ était inconnue et depuis son retour plus personne ne s'y intéressait.

La contre attaque ne se fit pas attendre et arriva le soir même. Harry avertit par le chef des Grintas se retrouva le plus vite possible dans la forêt interdite, en évitant le concierge et surtout les aurors, plus présent que jamais près de la forêt.

Parler d'une contre-attaque était un peu excessif. Comme se l'était attendu Harry une sorte de délégation était venue le voir.

Harry bu en vitesse du polynectar puis déclara tout simplement :

- Bonsoir

Les trois mangemorts furent surpris d'être découvert mais se reprirent tout de suite.

- On vous cherchait fit le plus grand des trois. Nous savons que vous n'êtes pas gregory le second des Hunter.

- Perspicace ironisa Harry.

- Nous voulons savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi vous êtes déguisé en gregory Hunter

- Et bien … je me nomme Albus Dumbledore !

Deux des trois mangemorts sursautèrent. Le troisième plus en retrait prit la parole.

- Cessez de vous moquer de nous.

- Pourquoi c'est tellement marrant., surtout qu'il n'y a que des mangemorts pour tomber dans un piège aussi basique.

Les deux mangemorts reprirent de l'assurance. Le troisième continua ses questions sans tenir compte des remarques de Harry.

- Etes vous décidé à nous dire qui vous êtes ?

- Non

- Bien, êtes vous disposer à coopérer ou bien faut il vous compter comme un ennemi. Nous pouvons vous pardonner pour votre erreur de la dernière fois, fit-il magnanime.

Harry le regarda un instant croyant qu'il blaguait.

- Vous rigolez ou quoi. Si j'ai attaqué c'est en toute conscience, d'ailleurs j'en ai marre de cette discussion et je vous prierais de partir de cette enceinte.

- Bien je considère que vous êtes un ennemi alors. Vous ne voulez pas dire qui vous êtes vous en êtes certain, c'est lâche de ne pas se montrer sous son vrai jour.

- Je pourrais vous retourner le compliment.

Le mangemort acquiesça et fit demi tour.

- La prochaine fois nous ne vous laisserons aucune chance de survit. On vous quelques jours. Si vous changez d'avis vous pouvez vous adresser à votre image, c'est à dire Gregory Hunter.

Harry les regarda partir. Il mourrait d'envie de les tuer tous les trois mais il s'abstint, les principes elfiques voulaient qu'on n'attaquait que lorsqu'on était attaqué ou quand le grand principe de la vie était bafoué. Ici cela n'avait pas été le cas. Harry se résigna à rentrer.

On était vendredi soir. Harry savourait son repas.

_Ah le vendredi soir, on a tout le week-end devant nous…._

Harry était heureux et commençait à entamer sa patte de poulet lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose.

_Merde, c'est quoi !_

Tout d'un coup tout le monde se mit à se gratter.

_Oh Non_, fut tout ce que put penser Harry avant que Dumbledore prenne la parole.

- Révélaté idéas.

Harry perçu dans l'instant deux noms et le pourquoi de ces noms dans sa tête.

_Oh non !_

- Bien, je suppose Mr Harry que c'est vous ? Fit Dumbledore. Et bien je voulais vous dire que je ne vous félicite pas et que vous êtes la personne qui m'énerve le plus a ce moment précis. Et Minerva vous êtes celles que j'apprécie le plus. Ah ca fait du bien de ne plus être démangée.

Minerva rougit sérieusement.

- Bien cher élèves, c'est exactement le même sort que la dernière fois, seulement cette fois ci il semblerait que ce soit la personne que vous appréciez le plus et celui qui vous énerve le plus. Donc on remercie Harry Potter pour cela et j'aimerais vous voir dans mon bureau bien sûr.

Harry le regarda en colère et ne dit que ces simples mots :

- Non ce n'est pas moi !

C'est à ce moment précis, qu'un énorme message se fit entendre : « de la part du quatuor infernal, avec un grand merci pour l'aide, malgré lui, de Harry Potter, notre mascotte préférée.

Le silence régnait en maître.

Dumbledore reprit immédiatement la parole.

- Je crois que je vous dois des excuses Monsieur Potter. Excusez-moi.

Harry ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Le silence était encore de mise lorsque Rose prit la parole.

- Harry tu es la personne que j'aime le plus et celle qui m'énerve le plus.

Tout le monde la regarda bouche bée.

- Quoi, je conjure le sort.

Tout le monde se regarda un instant puis toute la salle se mit en effervescence pour arrêter le plutôt possible ces grattages intempestifs.

Harry prit tout de suite à partie Ginny pour lui dire qu'elle était la personne qu'il appréciait le plus.

- Ginny, tu es la personne que j'apprécie le plus.

- Moi aussi rajouta une personne derrière Harry.

Harry se retourna, et découvrit Peter aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

_Quoi !_

Ginny était plutôt embarrassée et ne put que répondre.

- Je dois aller voir ma mère pour lui dire que je l'aime.

Elle disparut aussi vite que possible.

Harry n'en revenait pas et s'assit pour accuser le coup.

Peter, aussi, apprécie Ginny ? Je n'ai rien vu venir. Peut être qu'il ne l'aime pas comme moi je l'aime ? Je ne l'abandonnerais pas pour un autre. J'aime trop Ginny Weasley.

Harry plus que décidé dans ses réflexions, avait abandonné sa quête pour cesser ses grattements. Lorsqu'il émergea de ses pensées il découvrit qu'un pari avait été lancé pour la personne la plus aimée et la plus détesté. Les deux demi-Vela étaient en haut du classement ce qui n'étonna pas Harry, quant au plus détesté, il fallait attendre que tous aient avoué leurs sentiments, mais le plus détesté semblait avoir une nette avance et c'était bien sûr Greg Hunter. Beaucoup de personnes ne se grattaient plus d'ailleurs. Harry ne put s'empêcher de se gratter derrière l'épaule. Allula le regarda surprise.

- Harry tu te gratte toujours ? Tu ne veux pas dire qui tu aimes peut être ?

- C'est déjà fait fit Harry d'un ton ennuyé.

- Ah alors c'est que tu ne veux pas dire qui c'est que tu ne supporte pas. Tu as peut être peur fit Peter. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, c'est toi qui leur as donné l'idée, malgré toi, bien sûr, mais quand même.

Harry le regarda avec un regard que personne ne lui connaissait. Un regard de lassitude.

_De tous les sentiments ils ont du prendre ces deux là. Bien sûr, les autres ce ne serait pas intéressant. En tout cas maintenant je suis dans la merde._

Ils n'étaient plus que 5 dans la salle dans ceux qui n'avaient toujours pas tout révélé.

_Marcus, aussi, ne s'est pas encore déclaré songea un instant Harry avec compassion._

_Bon quand on doit y aller…_

Harry se leva et toute la salle le regarda lorsqu'il se rapprocha des professeurs.

Le long de son trajet, Harry pensa à son monde d'avant et à ce que Albus, son presque père lui avait fait et c'est avec un regard plein de dureté mêlé à du reproche que Harry déclara pour que seul Albus puisse l'entendre:

- Albus Dumbledore, commandeur du grand ordre de merlin, docteur es sorcellerie, enchanteur en chef manitou suprême de la confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, vous êtes celui qui m'est le plus insupportable.

Harry se fichait royalement de tout ce qui l'entourait à ce moment précis. Il aurait tant voulu dire cela à son Dumbledore. Il aurait tellement voulu lui dire ces mots, crier sa révolte, ou lui dire qu'il se sentait trahit. Il aurait voulu…. Mais ce Dumbledore n'était pas cette personne.

- Et bien, j'en suis désolé fit Dumbledore très calme tout en étant sur ses gardes. Peut être que vous pourriez me dire pourquoi pour que l'on améliore ca.

Harry le regarda un instant et se décida à reprendre son rôle parfaitement rodé.

_Je ne dois pas gâcher ma chance._

Il prit le même visage que celui d'un petit innocent et énonça clairement

- Et bien, c'est que vous avez dit, que j'étais le plus insupportable, alors œil pour œil, dent pour dent.

Albus le regarda un instant sans ciller et lui répondit aussi comédien que lui.

- Bien sûr je n'aurais pas du vous accuser à tort, il m'arrive parfois de ne pas voir la réalité, mais elle se découvre toujours à qui sait attendre Monsieur Potter.

Harry lui rendit un sourire amusé devant cette réflexion encore très ambiguë. Puis il alla s'asseoir.

- C'est ça ta raison, l'accosta Peter abasourdis.

- Bien sur, ce n'est pas une bonne raison ? fit joueur Harry

Les autres le regardèrent trop abasourdi pour répondre. Harry vit bien que Rose n'accepta pas sa réponse, mais elle se garda bien de faire une remarque.

A la fin du repas, Cassy vint s'excuser pour les problèmes qu'elle avait engendrés.

- Ce n'est rien la rassura Harry, de toute façon ce n'était pas si terrible.

- Merci Harry.

Harry remarqua alors, que Marcus attendait à la porte essayant de cacher qu'il avait encore envi de se gratter. Partageant sa douleur Harry plaça habilement :

- Tu sais Cassy, je crois que quelqu'un t'a fait signe la bas.

- Ah ? Merci Harry.

Harry vit Cassy passer les portes, suivie de près par Marcus.

_Au moins va-t-il pouvoir lui dire ce qu'il pense d'elle. Cela va peut être débloquer quelque chose entre eux._

- Au fait ça a donné quoi demanda innocemment Harry pour savoir si d'autres prétendants existaient pour Ginny.

- Et bien, reprit Allula, Greg Hunter a reçu le plus de mauvais sentiments et la gagnante des bons sentiments c'est une serdaigle de deuxième année je ne connais plus son nom, mais sa sœur à eut le deuxième prix.

- C'est Mélanie et Mélinda Garolde. La reprit Ginny.

- Merci fit simplement Harry déçu de ne pas connaître les résultats de ses amis.

Tu aurais du écouter lorsque tu le pouvais. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même si tu ne sais pas si elle a d'autres prétendants.

- En tout cas fit Allula sur le trajet du retour, Ginny a eut un sacré succès.

Brian Approuva malicieusement

- Oh arrêtez râla Ginny.

- Non sérieusement trois demandes : Harry, Peter et John qui d'ailleurs est la personne que Peter déteste le plus, on se demande bien pourquoi, hein Peter ? Une vraie surprise ta déclaration ? Pourquoi John ? Serait ce à cause du fait qu'il ait demandé à Ginny de sortir avec lui? Hum ?

- Arrête, fit soudain plus en colère Ginny, tout ce que tu vas réussir, c'est installer une gène entre nous tous. Alors Arrête Allula, ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

Allula s'arrêta soudainement de sourire et pris une mine coupable.

Elle rajouta cependant vexée dans son amour propre :

- De toute façon ce n'est qu'un jeu.

- Peut être pour toi, mais pas pour tout le monde.

Sur ses paroles, Ginny alla directement se coucher, suivit immédiatement par tous les autres désireux d'oublier cet incident.

**Fin**

**Petit commentaire.**

Bon premièrement je m'excuse pour la mise en page de la dernière fois, mais fanfic ne voulait même pas poster ma fic au début, alors quand elle l'a affiché je n'ai pas vérifiée si la mise en page était restée. Voilà j'espere que ça a marché cette fois ci. Je posterais comme d'habitude le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines.

Petite remarque pour ceux qui veulent savoir qui a élu qui pendant la blague :

En premier celui détesté en deuxième le plus aprécié.

Ginny : Greg et Allula

Allula : GREG et Brian

Brian : Greg et Allula

Ascella : un Serpentard et Harry

Cassiopée : Eridan et MacGonnagall (elle vient de se prendre une retenue assez difficile).

Eridan : Velary et Rogue.

Peter : Ginny et Joan.

**Réponses aux reviews.**

**Virg05 : **Oui, franchement on ne se rend pas compte de ce que l'on met vraiment dans son chapitre : à la fois pour les fautes (je me relis deux fois et je fais le correcteur d'orthographe et ça ne change pas grand choses : il reste toujours des fautes.) et aussi pour ce qu'elle signifie. Personnelement j'aime parfois avoir des moments tragiques dans une fic. J'écris principalement pour me faire ressentir des choses à moi même. C'est un peu égoiste, mais bon. C'est vrai que je ne pense pas à ce que les autres peuvent ressentir. Je ne m'étais jamais posée la question d'ailleurs. Je pensais qu'on éprouvait tous la même chose. Je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir évoqué des temps troubles. Par contre je suis très heureuse que tu continue à écrire. Si tu ressents la même chose que moi quand tu écris alors ça doit te faire du bien. Franchement, ça vaut vraiment le coup. Aah oui et merci beaucoup énormément et par tout l'univers de ta reviews.'-

**Kika :** Franchement trois reviews pour t'exprimer sur ma fic, c'est vraiment impressionant. Alors je te remercie pour la première. Pour la deuxième review : en fait j'ai un énorme défaut dans ma fic : c'est que je déteste les combats et donc je l'ai écrit qu'au dernier moment. Sincèrement je ne sais même pas comment Harry a battu Voldemort dans son monde, mais il va falloir que j'y planche sérieusement. Sinon pour le lien entre eux : oui il existe toujours puisque Harry peut avoir ses rêves (ou plutôt cauchemar). Pour l'histoire du sang et bien j'en sais rien, mais c'est vrai que ce n'est pas une mauvaise idée, il va falloir que j'y réfléchisse.

Pour la troisième reviews : remercie beaucoup de toute cette attention Oui j'essaye de poster toutes les deux semaines, et pour l'instant j'y arrive bien. (j'en suis trop contente). Quant à la partie de croire un peu à cette histoire…. Franchement ce n'est pas un peu pour mon cas et je me fais même carrément peur parfois. Mes parents et mes amis me demandent quotidiennement si je suis présente ou encore dans mes songes c'est à dire à Poudlard. Je crois que tu comprends la gravité de ma maladie

**Steamboat Willie** : merci beaucoup. Tu avais oublié le temps d'aller au bout du chapitre. Ca veut dire qu'il était assez long mon chapitre ? C'est vrai ? (auteur toute heureuse que quelque insinue que son chapitre avait une longueur suffisante). Non plus sérieusement je crois que j'aime bien cette idée de polynectar. Et pourtant ce n'était pas prévu au départ. Et pour Harry et bien je ne vais pas passer mon temps à le torturer même si j'en meurt d'envie. Bon il faut que j'arrête de l'embêter, mais sache que le repos est de courte durée…(visage sadique). Merci beaucoup pour la review.

**Alixe **: Alala oui le format. Et bien il était parfait (sans me vanter bien sur) seulement après être passé par fanfiction il est devenu bizarroïde. Au moment ou j'écris ces lignes j'espère sérieusement que ma mise en page cette fois ci aura tenu bon. (gros espoir). Non franchement ça me frustre de passer un bon bout de temps à tout mettre en page et que rien ne soit garder. Enfin au moins j'ai réussi à le publier car au début il ne voulait même pas. Enfin trêve de petits problèmes… Pour Harry et bien j'ai glissé qu'il avait vu ça dans ses rêves. Mais je comprend que tu ne l'ai pas vu car l'info était bien cachée entre plusieurs lignes. Je l'ai d'ailleurs rappelé dans ce chapitre au cas ou quelqu'un d'autre n'aurais pas compris. Merci beaucoup pour ta remarque. Et j'espere que ce chapitre sera assez clair, car j'ai de temps en temps envie de partir dans mon rêve et j'oublie de me faire comprendre.

Fizban : C'était vachement intéressant. Ces livres je peux les trouver partout et sous quels titres ? J'ai bien envie de jeter un coup d'œil pour voir si ça ne m'intéresserait pas par hasard. Enfin je comprend mieux ton pseudo. Moi aussi j'aurais pris le nom du magicien plutôt que paladine. J'aime bien ceux qui ne paraissent pas ce qu'ils sont vraiment. Enfin merci beaucoup pour toutes ces remarques. Je me cultive et comme ça j'essaye de m'améliorer. 

**Xaebhal** : Merci beaucoup Xaebhal pour ses renseignements, mais j'avais des tirets. Seulement fanfiction les a enlevés dans la mise en page et je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte. J'espère que cette fois ci ça a marché, mais fanfic et les postages de fic sont vraiment contre moi. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux, mais parfois il me faudrait de la magie pour que tout fonctionne. Peut être que je demanderais à Harry Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Job3-14** : oui, oui oui (petit sourire sadique). En effet ça ne va pas durer, mais tu vas voir. De toute façon la vie paisible c'est fini, tout va s'accélérer maintenant. Enfin malheureusement avec une vitesse accrue mes petits plaisirs à faire de longues discussions avec Ascella vont être difficiles. Dans ce chapitre elle n'est même pas intervenue. J'ai imaginé tout ce que je pouvais pour la faire intervenir, mais ça n'était pas cohérant (snif). Enfin elle reste présente dans mon cœur. Pour ce qui est d'avoir une petite fille, je te comprend. Mais il faut faire attention. Entre désiré une petite fille adorable et avoir un vrai démon il faut pouvoir le supporter parfois. Mais moi aussi je rêve par l'intermédiaire d'Ascella. Pour ce qui est de Rose, je crois qu'elle se rapproche dangereusement de Harry. Et puis d'autres possibilités s'offrent à cause de la blague. Franchement c'est pas facile de faire progresser une relation amoureuse. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si dur. En fait c'est comme dans la vraie vie (auteur très philosophe). Enfin je te dis bonne chance avec ton diablotin et peut être une nouvelle diablotine.

**Mariecool **: Merci beaucoup Mariecool. Ta review me donne toujours le sourire. Bref mais droit au but, et toujours présente.

**Beru ou Bloub** : Jau vu de ce chapitre, je sais même pas si j'ai besoin de répondre à tes questions. Tu as eu une bonne partie des réponses dans ce chapitre. Mais c'est vrai que le jeu Harry-Dumbledore va encore monter en intensité. Ahah, il semblerait qu'il n'est pas resté anonyme. J'ai réussi à surprendre quelqu'un, j'en suis contente. J'espère que le fait qu'il s'est dévoilé te plait aussi. (gros espoir). Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

**Gandalf le blanc AGC : **et bien j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ET de suivre continuellement mes chapitres. Et le prochain chapitre sera dans deux semaines, alors à bientôt…

**Aragorn **: Si elle est arrivée la suite mais jeudi comme toujours. Ne t'inquiète pas je détsete abandonner quelque chose et puis j'aurais quoi pour exorciser mon énervement ? Franchement, c'est mon petit paradis ce site. Ne t'inquiète pas, au pire je serais en retard, mais pas cette fois ci en tout cas. Merci beaucoup de t'inqquiéter pour moi, ça motive doublement.

Voili, voilou, voilà.

La suite dans deux semaines.


	15. chapitre 12

Disclaimer. 

Rien est à moi, tout est à J.K.Rowling

Résumé général.

Harry est parti dans un monde parallèle pour revoir sa Ginny et vivre normalement. Mais voilà ce monde lui réserve des surprises.

Rappel des personnages.

Sirius Black est marié à Lily Evans. Ils ont quatre enfants : Allula à Griffondor, Cassiopée et Eridan les jumeaux une à griffondor l'autre à Serpentard (5eme année) et enfin la dernière Ascella (Poufsouffle première année).

Nous avons Remus en prof d'animaux magiques, Rogue en DCFM, Lily en enchantement, MacGonagall aidée de Hermione en métamorphose, Stanislas Durkemberg en professeur de potion et en professeur de soin Fany Fistang.

Nous avons le quatuor infernal : Cassiopée et Eridan, mais aussi Vélary et Marco

Dans la même classe de Harry nous avons : Ginny, Allula, Rose, Elisa, Marie, Grace, Brian, Peter, Jack, Francis, et Luke. Je vous fait grace des noms de famille.

Résumé précédent. Et bien le chapire d'avant, on découvre que Peter, aime Ginny, et puis c'est tout. Enfin si, Rose découvre une partie de la vie de Harry.

12 L'identité perdue.

Harry courrait. Il devait absolument arrêter les mangemorts avant que ceux-ci n'atteignent Poudlard.

_Mais quelle idée de faire une attaque en pleine journée._

On était lundi, et Harry aurait du se trouver à la lisière de la forêt en train d'écouter un magnifique cours sur les bienfaits de posséder un kneasel chez soit. Mais non, il était en plein dans la forêt interdite et essayait vainement de rattraper la troupe de mangemort.

_Ca y est j'y suis_

Ils étaient seulement 10 mangemorts. _Encore une délégation. Mais c'est pas possible ! Quand est ce qu'ils vont arrêter de me taper la discussion_

Harry reprit son souffle avant de prendre sa potion polynéctar et de se dévoiler.

- Bonjours.

- Bonjour le lâche nous sommes venus pour te tuer.

- Rien que ça. Et vous n'auriez pas pu attendre la nuit pour cela.

Harry était passablement fâché. C'était une chose de défendre Poudlard, mais s'en était une autre quand cela empiétait sur ses cours. Déjà que c'est assez difficile de cacher mes excursions nocturnes, mais là je suis dans la panade. Des que je reviendrais, je serais bon pour l'interrogatoire en bon et du forme.

- Ne cherche pas à faire le malin avec nous. Nous sommes venus pour connaître ta réponse et te tuer si besoin est. Mais avant nous te proposons de réfléchir à nouveau à notre préposition.

- Merci mais la vous vous répéter. J'ai bien compris, je ne suis pas aussi lent que pour vous. Je suis sûr d'ailleurs que le petit à droite il n'a pas encore compris.

Le « petit à droite » commençait à faire un signe de contestation mais il fut arrêté par le supposé chef.

- Vous êtes sur de vous ?

- Oui fit lasse Harry

- Bien, vous savez que de ne pas vous joindre à nous, vous expose à des sanctions des plus atroces ?

- Hum pour cela il faudra réussir à m'atteindre.

- Nous sommes dix.

- Oui c'est bien ce que je dis.

Le chef commençait lui aussi à devenir impatient

- Allez-y, tuez-le.

_Oui vraiment très impatient_

Les neuf mangemorts se mirent alors à lancer des sorts de tous sens.

_Bon il faut que je fasse attention, neuf mangemorts plus l'autre la bas, ce n'est pas rien._

Harry enclencha un bouclier de protection, se concentra et repéra les deux plus faibles. Le petit gros n'en faisait pas partie, mais Harry décida de commencer par lui, puis par les deux plus faibles. Il esquiva ses adversaires et lança le sort trois fois de suite. Seule un sort atteint sa cible.

Bien encore 81.

Harry regardait tout les mangemorts un part un. Il se concentrait et sentait leurs magies. Il esquivait puis contre-attaquait, toujours sans prendre de risques et en restant concentré.

_Si je me prends un sort c'est fini, les autres auront une faille d'ouverte et ils me lanceront tous leurs sorts._

Un avada kedavra fusa, Harry l'évita en lançant un sort de paralysie à son adversaire.

Encore 7 …Harry arrêta sa pensée, car un autre arrivait par derrière

Il sauta sur le coté gauche pour l'éviter, malheureusement il n'évita pas le coup de poing d'un autre mangemort.

_Ca je ne m'y attendais pas. Si maintenant les sangs purs se mettent à se battre à la façon moldue !_

Harry mis les bouchées doubles et toucha deux autres mangemorts dont un qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Encore 5.

Harry s'éloigna un peu pour se préparer à se battre à nouveau. Les mangemorts formaient un cercle autour de lui : deux dans ses arrières et trois devant lui. Harry commença à lever sa baguette, concentré, lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose le piquer, il se retourna et ne vit personne. Cependant il y avait sur lui une tache verte provoquée par une potion.

_Merde, j'espère que…_

Une personne apparue soudain un peu plus loin.

_Le chef avait une cape d'invisibilité et je ne l'ai même pas vu disparaître. _

Déboussolé. Harry passa en revue ce que toutes les potions vertes pouvaient faire : lorsqu'il trouva, il était déjà trop tard.

_Mais qu'est ce que ? ? ? ?_

Mais Harry comprit d'un coup tout ce qui se passait. Il s'était trompé du début jusqu'à la fin. Tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade pour découvrir qui il était, et non pas un duel pour le tuer.

_Merde !_

Harry se retrouva avec une vue floue. Il prit rapidement ses lunettes et les portât à ses yeux.

Je suis redevenu comme avant. La potion était une potion de vieillissement, les effets du polynectar se sont arrêtés. Ce qui veut dire qu'ils savent maintenant qui je suis !

Maintenant je dois tous le tuer. Harry prit une position mais le temps de lever sa baguette tous les mangemorts transplanèrent.

_Les lâches._

Harry se retrouvait seul, dans la forêt.

_J'ai laissé des mangemorts s'échapper avec mon identité._

_C'est fini !_

Harry s'agenouilla de désespoir et resta prostré dans cette position.

Une heure passa et Harry était toujours au même endroit.

Lorsque quelques gouttes de pluie lui tombèrent sur le nez, Harry resta toujours au même endroit. Ses pensées allaient à vive allure. Il devait savoir ce qu'engendrerait cet événement.

J'ai été stupide ! Bon STOP. Si je retourne dans ce genre de pensée je suis repartit pour une heure de perdue. Essayons des choses plus productives. Qu'est ce que ça change qu'il sache mon identité. Il va me demander de devenir mangemort et je dirais non. Après il essayera de me faire du chantage. Il peut proposer de révéler mon identité à Dumbledore, mais cela il ne le fera pas. Normalement il n'a aucun intérêt à dévoiler mon secret. Je suis quelqu'un de fort qui n'a pour l'instant aucun parti pris sauf celui de protéger Poudlard. Il ne lui reste plus que le chantage sentimental. Je n'ai personne, cela ne va donc par réussir. Seulement il ne le sait pas. Il va essayer de trouver mon passé, mais ça il a aucune chance, donc retour à la case départ. Il ne peut rien faire dans l'immédiat. Il est coincé. Tout ce qu'il peut faire c'est me rendre ma vie encore plus insupportable dans cette école ou s'attaquer à mes amis.

Harry s'arrêta à cette pensée.

_S'il fait ça je le…_

- Harry nous te cherchions partout.

C'était le professeur Lupin.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Oui répondit faiblement Harry.

_Bon je reprendrais ses pensées plus tard, rien ne sert de se torturer, je verrais au moment ou cela arrivera. Pour l'instant je dois profiter de ce que j'ai._

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui fit plus sûr Harry. Je vais bien.

- Qu'est ce qui t'a pris d'aller dans la forêt.

- J'ai vu quelque chose de bizarre je l'ai suivi et après je me suis perdu.

- Je vois, allez, on rentre.

Remus envoya un signal rouge dans le ciel puis rentra avec Harry à ces coté.

A la sortie de la forêt Harry se retrouva juste en face de Dumbledore.

- Albus je l'ai trouvé prêt du territoire des centaures. Il n'a rien. Il attendait qu'on le trouve, il s'était perdu.

Albus acquiesça et Remus se sentit obligé de rajouter.

- Ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui, il semble bien secoué.

Albus acquiesça pour la seconde fois et mena Harry dans son bureau.

Harry s'assit machinalement dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Monsieur Potter, je dois dire que vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur, partir comme cela du cours pour s'enfoncer dans la forêt. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il vous a pris ?

- …

- Je vois que vous ne voulez pas en parler.

- …

- Bien je vais être clair avec vous. Je crois que vous me cacher quelque chose et que vous vous moquer de moi .

- …

- Vous ne faites aucun effort pour me faciliter la tache d'ailleurs.

- …

- Je vois que vous ne voulez pas parler. C'est comme vous le désirez, mais je considère que si vous ne dites rien, vous êtes coupable et je serais dans l'obligation de vous expulser temporairement.

- Je me suis perdu.

- Voilà qui est mieux. Peut être pourriez vous développer.

- Je me suis perdu, j'ai vu un animal rose et jaune et j'ai voulu le suivre parce que je ne connaissais aucun animal de cette couleur dans la forêt et j'ai vite perdu sa trace. J'ai voulu revenir sur mes pas mais je n'ai pas retrouvé mon chemin.

- Je vois, c'est étonnant car voyez-vous, Hagrid m'a certifié qu'il vous avait déjà laissé seul et que vous avez toujours réussi à le retrouver où qu'il soit dans la forêt. Il dit que cette forêt est comme votre maison. Alors comprenez mon étonnement lorsque vous me dites que vous vous êtes perdu.

- Et bien aujourd'hui je devais avoir un mauvais sens de l'orientation.

Harry savait qu'il n'aurait pas du dire cela, mais il était énervé et fatigué.

- Ne jouez pas avec moi, monsieur Potter. Cela ne peut que vous nuire. Et je veux votre bien. Je sais bien que vous faites exprès pour vos blagues mais je ne vous ai rien dit car cela n'est pas trop grave. Cependant, là vous êtes partit dans la forêt interdite tout seul sans prévenir et pour une raison inconnue. Ce que je veux savoir c'est qu'est ce que vous faisiez la bas. Je suis prêt a à attendre tout le temps qu'il faudra monsieur Potter. Je ne peux pas laisser un élève aller dans la forêt et risquer sa vie sans savoir pourquoi. Vous le comprenez, je suppose.

- …

Albus reprit plus doucement

- Pourquoi vous ne m'aimez pas Harry Potter ? Pourquoi ne me faites-vous pas confiance ?

- Je…

Harry hésita un instant ayant l'impression de retrouver son Albus d'avant. Mais il se retint d'un coup.

- Oui ?

- Je me suis perdu et je n'ai rien d'autre à vous dire

- Bien fit plus durement Albus, si cela est vrai, vous conviendrez que je vous interdis dorénavant d'accompagner Hagrid dans ses rondes.

- Oui répondit Harry.

- Bien. Je vais vous laisser sortir, de toute façon cela ne servirait à rien de vous retenir, cependant sachez que mon bureau est ouvert et que je suis prêt à vous écouter si besoin est.

- Merci professeur répondit formellement Harry.

Harry rentra dans sa salle commune.

Ses amis l'attendaient, inquiet.

Quelqu'un se jeta dans ses bras :

- Harry j'ai eu si peur pour toi.

Harry regarda Ginny avec surprise. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle démontrait autant ses sentiments.

Non pas que Harry n'était pas heureux, mais cela était bizarre.

_De toute façon depuis la blague du quatuor infernal, tout va de travers._

C'était assez vrai. La blague avait bouleversé pas mal de choses. Plein de couples s'étaient séparés et d'autres formés. Harry avait été triste d'apprendre que Cassy ne sortait pas avec Marcus. La blague n'avait pas réussi à les rapprocher assez. Quant à son groupe d'amis les choses étaient bizarres. Depuis ce jour Ginny et Peter ne se parlaient plus, et Ginny évitait tout contact avec lui. Par contre elle s'était rapprochée de Harry. Peut être un peu trop. Elle était excessive dans toutes ces démonstrations d'affections. Harry sentait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. La Ginny de son monde faisait la même chose quand quelque chose la contrariait. Harry n'arrivait pas a décrypter son comportement. De plus les marques d'affections de plus en plus importantes de Ginny commençaient à agacer Rose. Il est vrai que sans s'en rendre compte Ginny empêchait Rose de s'approcher de Harry. Elle avait dans le week-end, coupée la parole de Rose une bonne dizaine de fois pour proposer à Harry de jouer aux échecs. Rose avait moyennement apprécier. Le pire dans tout cela, c'est qu'elle respectait les sentiments de Harry et donc ne râlait pas. Seulement Harry savait qu'un jour cela allait exploser s'il ne réagissait pas vite.

Bref la situation était des plus tendues.

Après que Ginny se soit décollée de Harry une autre frimousse se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ascella demanda étonné Harry.

- Oui ma sœur m'a permis de rester ici.

- Elle ne tenait plus en place corrigea tendrement Allula, elle a eu très peur pour toi.

Dans ses bras et calmée, Ascella demanda à Harry:

- Tu étais ou ?

- Je me suis perdu dans la forêt interdite.

- Dans la forêt interdite s'écria Rose ? Mais tu aurais pu mourir.

- Je n'étais pas très loin de la lisière, je me suis perdu et j'ai attendu qu'on me retrouve.

- Comment t'a fait pour te perdre demanda Ginny ?

- E bien j'ai vu un animal et je l'ai suivi, après et bien je n'entendais plus la classe, et le temps de réaliser j'étais perdu.

- Et bien saches que tu nous as fait une sacrée peur rajouta Peter.

- Oui surenchérit Brian

- Mais tu ne connaissais pas la forêt avec tes sorties avec Hagrid ? Demanda inquiète Allula ?

- Et bien j'étais avec lui avant donc pas de problème. Et là j'étais seul dans une partie que je ne connaissais pas.

- D'ailleurs, je ne comprends pas que Dumbledore t'est permis d'aller dans cette forêt avec Hagrid.

- Et bien ne t'inquiète plus Allula, Dumbledore m'a enlever ce droit. Il a dit que c'était trop dangereux.

- J'en suis navré Harry, mais il a raison, tu risque gros à chaque fois que tu vas dans cette forêt. Rajouta Allula.

- En tout cas on est heureux que tu sois sain et sauf commenta Peter

- C'est vrai acquiesça Ginny. Peter a raison.

Peter regarda un instant Ginny surpris qu'elle soit d'accord avec lui.

_Tiens , il semblerait qu'elle ne lui fasse plus la tête._

_C'était pas très long en fait cette dispute._

Ils discutèrent de chose et d'autres mais Rose attendit avec lui. Ascella mis longtemps avant de partir, elle avait eut vraiment peur. Harry la raccompagna et les autres allèrent se coucher. Quand il revint dans sa salle commune, Rose l'attendait.

- Maintenant, la vérité.

Harry la regarda un instant puis se décida.

_De toute façon ils savent pour moi maintenant._

Harry ne sut jamais pourquoi il se décida à tout lui raconter : l'histoire des mangemorts, ses mensonges à Dumbledore et aussi ses peurs face au futur. Peut être était-il fatigué de mentir, peut être voulait-il tenir son serment de ne pas mentir ou peut être avait-il simplement besoin de ne pas être seul.

Tout le long de l'histoire Rose ne l'interrompit qu'une seule fois. C'était au sujet des Grintas, comment s'y était-il pris pour les convaincre, Harry avait répondu qu'il avait réussit grâce à la protection de son professeur elfes. Grâce à cela ils avaient bien voulu l'aider. Harry fut heureux qu'elle ne le coupe qu'une seule fois. Il n'avait pas le courage de s'expliquer.

- Voilà j'ai fini, tu sais le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Harry pourquoi n'as-tu pas dit à Dumbledore ce que tu m'as dit ? Pourquoi moi ?

- Je n'ai pas confiance en Dumbledore. En toi si.

- Ca ma touche beaucoup Harry. Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir confiance en lui. C'est un grand Homme. Le plus loyal à la cause du bien il me semble.

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

Après un silence Rose ajouta :

- Bien. Je comprends. Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi avoir cherché ses mangemorts ? Tu n'en avais pas besoin, les aurors sont là pour cela ? Alors pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas reprit Harry d'une voix amère. La première fois était un pur hasard et comme je comptais me venger de Greg Hunter, j'avais une potion de polynectar avec moi. Je n'ai pas réfléchit, je l'ai bu et je suis intervenu. Comme ça c'est bien passé, j'ai pris peut être un peu la grosse tête et je me suis dit que je pouvais recommencer. Je suis donc allé voir les grintas. Après et bien tu connais la suite, je me suis fait avoir et j'ai eut une discussion houleuse avec Albus Dumbledore.

- Harry je suis fière de toi.

Harry la regarda étonné.

- Pourquoi ?

- Et bien peu de personnes auraient fait ce que tu as fait.

- Mais j'ai échoué et je vais avoir de sacrés problèmes.

- C'est vrai, mais ça ne change rien je suis fière de toi. Quant à ta sécurité, peut être devrais-tu en parler avec le professeur Dumbledore. Je sais fit-elle assez vite pour que Harry ne puisse l'interrompre, je sais que tu ne veux pas lui parler, seulement si je récapitule : tu es très fort, ce que je pense il sait déjà, tu es contre Voldemort donc tu es une menace, surtout que tu es assez jeune. Et il va vite s'en rendre compte. Je ne donne pas cher de ta peau alors.

- Je sais fit Harry

- D'un autre coté, tu es hébergé dans l'école de Dumbledore qui te dit qu'il est là pour t'aider et te protéger. Il est prêt à le faire et est peut être la seule personne pour ton salue. S'il te renvoie, tu es fini. Excuse-moi si je parle assez crûment mais si tu ne vas pas le voir, j'ai vraiment peur que tu y passes.

- Merci de me remonter le moral répondit laconiquement Harry.

- Harry je suis peut être directe mais j'ai peur pour toi. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu risques, on ne parle pas d'une simple blague, mais de vies. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait, et je ne veux pas le savoir, mais ne peux-tu pas passer outre ? Harry fit-elle dans un murmure et les larmes aux yeux : je ne veux pas que tu meures.

Harry la prit dans ses bras un court instant puis lui dit sincèrement

- Pour l'instant je ne peux pas faire ce que tu me conseilles. La douleur est encore trop vive, seulement si je sens que cela dérape, je lui en parlerais. Si je sens que je ne suis plus en sécurité, j'irais le voir. Mais pour l'instant je ne préfère pas. L'acceptes-tu ?

- Rose acquiesça et Harry se surprit à en être soulagé.

Harry attendit qu'elle s'en remette.

_Mais pourquoi je lui ai dit tout cela ?_

Harry se posait toujours cette question.

_De toute façon ce n'est pas si grave, bientôt tout le monde le saura, ou au moins tout les mauvais Serpentards. _

Harry avait l'impression de trahir Ginny. Il avait dit son secret en premier à Rose et non à Ginny _celle que j'aime_.

- Comme quoi fit Rose la cape rouge de superman te serait aller à merveille.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire. Rose réprima un bâillement.

- Je vais aller me coucher Harry, j'ai eut trop d'émotions ce soir. Je ne pensais pas qu'être amie avec toi impliquerait tant de problèmes. J'ai un peu peur.

Le cœur de Harry se serra.

- Mais je suis heureuse que tu m'aies dit la vérité … Et je suis fière d'être ton amie. Tu es la meilleur chose qui me soit arrivée, Harry.

Harry fut lui aussi heureux de cette sincérité. Rose lui rappelait dans certaines circonstance Ginny. C'était peut être pour cela qu'il lui avait dit.

Le mardi s'annonça comme l'avait prévu Harry : un tas de ragot sur son compte, sur le fait qu'il était nul et idiot au point de se perdre, le regard plus que suspect de Albus Dumbledore. Il s'attendait à voir des regards surpris des Serpentards, mais il semblait qu'ils n'avaient pas encore été mis au courant. Ginny s'était réconciliée pour une raison inconnue avec Peter et le petit déjeuné était toujours succulent.

- Hum Pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles annonça Peter tout heureux de sa nouvelle réconciliation avec Ginny.

- C'est vrai fit Brian, c'est bizarre ils sont plus calme en ce moment. Pourtant j'aurais juré que depuis le ministère…

- BRIAN cria offusqué Allula, lui montrant Peter.

- Laisse ce n'est pas grave et je trouve qu'il a raison. C'est comme s'ils préparaient quelque chose ou comme s'ils étaient occupés par quelque chose.

- C'est toujours mauvais signe de toute façon rajouta Harry.

- Oh allez, vous n'allez pas nous démoraliser dès le matin quand même annonça Ginny. Hier on a déjà eu assez d'émotions fortes. Et puis si pour l'instant il ne se passe rien de mauvais c'est tant mieux. Alors je suis contente. Pont final annonça Ginny.

_Oh comme j'aime quand tu remontes le moral de tout le monde Ginny !_

- C'est vrai assura Harry qui appliquait ces conseils pour l'histoire de la forêt. Il faut vivre le moment présent et non la peur du futur. Pour l'instant tout va bien.

_D'ailleurs je ferais bien une blague. Comme Dumbledore m'a interdit la forêt il va bien falloir que je m'amuse autrement._

- Bien allez hop fit avec entrain le sergent caporal Ginny, il est temps d'aller en métamorphose

Assis au premier rang, Harry s'ennuyait ferme. Surtout que le discours de Ginny lui avait réellement donné envie de s'amuser et de profiter de la vie.

- Bien vous aller essayer de me faire sortir un lapin de ce chapeau. Vous l'imaginer bien comme vous le voulez, vous répéter la formule et le lapin doit sortir du chapeau.

Ils étaient en train d'étudier la magie qui avait été révélée aux humains. Le coup du chapeau en faisait donc partit.

D'un coup Harry trouva une blague, toute simple mais assez amusante.

Je ne vais pas la faire aujourd'hui. Je suis passé dans le bureau de Dumbledore hier. Cependant, il a officiellement admis qu'il acceptait de ne pas me punir pour les blagues que j'ai fais. C'est vrai ça ! Et puis ce n'est pas une petite blague qui va changer quelque chose. Vivre au présent, et je m'en fiche du futur.

Après son cri de guerre, Harry décida de se lâcher un peu.

Il pensa clairement au lapin qu'il voulait puis lança la formule.

Pouf

Un lapin apparu, il était magnifique et blanc. Seulement il était habillé et portait une montre à gousset. D'un coup il se mit à parler.

- Ou ai-je encore atterri. Bon ce n'est pas le tout, mais je suis en retard. J'ai rendez-vous quelque part . Je suis en retard, en retard, en retard.

Harry regarda le beau monsieur lapin blanc partir de la salle jurant entre ses deux dents qu'il était encore en retard.

Tout le monde regarda la porte puis Harry.

- Monsieur Potter fit abasourdi Lily, vous avez fait sortir le lapin blanc de Alice au pays des merveilles.

- J'avais pas d'autres images.

- Vous savez que c'est interdit de détourner les objets moldus au détriment des moldus.

- J'ai pas fait exprès professeur.

Elle le regarda bizarrement puis annonça

- On en discute à la fin du cours si vous le voulez bien.

Harry acquiesça. Il regarda et vît de nombreux Serpentard ne pas comprendre qui était le lapin.

Mais ils n'ont aucune culture. A quoi sert les cours de moldus obligatoire Le lapin de Alice au pays des merveilles c'est un icône pour de nombreux enfants. Franchement je devrais peut être faire des projections de dessins animés pour les Serpentards.

A la fin du cours Madame Lily Black assura à Harry qu'il était très fort et qu'elle était agréablement surprise.

- Franchement Harry Potter vous m'avez brillamment étonné. Je suis même quelque peu fière d'avoir un élève aussi doué pour faire sortir le lapin d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Sa mère, enfin Lily, semblait fière de lui.

- J'ai pas fait exprès ajouta modestement Harry.

- Je sais bien que vous n'avez pas fait exprès, mais vous pourriez faire de grandes choses si vous le vouliez bien Monsieur Potter.

- Oh je sais, mais je suis maladroit.

- Bien vous savez, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous me surprenez, et j'ai réfléchi à votre cas. Pourquoi ne pas faire du jonglage ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui du jonglage, cela vous permettrait de corriger votre maladresse.

Harry sourit à cette idée : _du jonglage pourquoi pas !_

- Merci professeur je vais m'y atteler tout de suite.

- C'est en passe temps monsieur Potter, que je vous propose cela. Cela passe après les cours bien sûr.

- Bien sûr professeur, merci pour tout.

Harry décida de mettre en pratique ces conseils le soir même.

En pleine salle commune, Harry arriva avec un nécessaire de jonglage assez important.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda incertaine Ginny

- Je vais jongler.

- Et où as-tu trouvé tout ça ? suspecta Allula

- Et bien je suis allé à pré au lard cet après-midi après le cours de DCFM et j'ai acheté tout cela.

- Pourquoi tu as acheté tout ça ? reprit Ginny

- Une envie de jongler

- Harry pourquoi cette envie soudaine de jongler. Questionna Allula.

- Et bien ta mère m'a conseillé de faire cela pour enlever ma maladresse. C'est une bonne idée non ?

- Hum bien sûr Harry, si ma mère t'a conseillé ça, mais tu es sûr d'avoir bien compris ?

- Bien sûr c'est pour ma maladresse.

- Oh firent ils en cœur.

Harry avait décidé de ne pas se ridiculiser mais de ne pas faire le parfait jongleur non plus.

Dans la moyenne quoi !

Il jonglait tranquillement avec trois balles depuis à peine cinq minutes que Rose lui demanda.

- Je peux t'emprunter l'assiette chinoise. J'ai toujours rêvé d'en faire.

- Bien sûr.

Bientôt tout le monde les rejoignit. Peter jonglait très bien et Ginny le regardait admirative et essayait de l'imiter sans succès. Allula et Brian jonglaient tranquillement ensemble en s'échangeant des balles. Brian essayait en vain de rattraper les balles malheureuses d'Allula. Ginny se désintéressa des massues de Peter et se rapprocha de Harry.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer comment on jongle à trois balles, je ne sais pas en faire.

- Pas de problème fit Harry.

Harry prit deux balles et les donna à Ginny. Harry passa presque une heure à apprendre à Ginny comment jongler. Harry au départ assez intimidé de tenir les mains de Ginny pour la guider, prit de l'assurance et ne s'en troubla plus. Les autres avaient depuis longtemps abandonné le jeu. Harry avait même vu un regard quelque peu déçu de la part de Peter.

Je suis peut être triste pour lui, mais Ginny, est ma Ginny.

Au bout d'une heure Ginny abandonna. Harry prit l'assiette chinoise et se mis à la faire tenir. Il aimait bien ce jeu. C'était Ginny qui lui avait appris. _Quelle ironie ! _Harry reprit les balles de jonglage et se laissa porter. Faire des gestes précis pour aucune raison le déstressait, pas autant que le quiddich, mais c'était déjà pas mal.

- Wouha, Harry tu es super fort !

Harry se déconcentra et les balles tombèrent.

- Oh je suis désolé assura Allula.

- Ce n'est pas grave.

Harry décida qu'il en avait assez. Il s'assit.

- Oh tu t'arrêtes. Je ne voulais pas te déranger.

- Non pas de problème, il faut que je fasse mes devoirs de toute façon.

- En tout cas tu es très fort, on se demande comment cela se fait que tu sois maladroit dans la vie réelle.

- C'est vrai ça reprit Brian. C'est bizarre que tu saches faire cela, tu es tout le temps maladroit.

- Hum et bien il semblerait que le jonglage soit une exception fit mal à l'aise Harry.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer le petit sourire de Rose.

_Mais elle est en train de se marrer de ma situation. C'est une honte ! Vengeance !_Fit plus amusé qu'autre chose Harry.

- Rose s'exclama Harry, je n'ai pas compris le chapitre de potion, tu ne voudrais pas me l'expliquer.

Rose le regarda étonnée car elle savait pertinemment qu'il avait compris cette leçon.

- Tu n'avais qu'à pas te moquer de moi chuchota Harry. Maintenant je vais être un élève horrible.

Rose lui fit un magnifique sourire.

- Oh je suis désolé Harry mais j'ai un rendez-vous, peut être que Brian veut bien t'expliquer.

- Bien sûr.

Harry la regarda avec de gros yeux, et chuchota :

- Tu ne vas pas faire cela, j'en ai pour des heures avec lui.

- Et oui mais saches qu'on se fait toujours avoir avec les filles. Et puis comme cela tu connaîtras vraiment sur le bout des doigts cette leçon.

Harry se _dirigea_ la mort dans l'âme vers Brian.

_Ca m'apprendra de vouloir me venger, pour des broutilles en plus._

Le soir Harry accueillit avec plaisir le repas. Il pouvait enfin échapper au courroux de Brian.

A la table il retrouva Rose qui affichait un énorme sourire.

- Alors ce cours particulier ?

- Alors ce rendez-vous ?

- Annuler comme par magie.

- Murfff

- Oh allez Harry je ne t'avais rien fait, mais je m'excuse ma sanction était peut être un peu trop forte.

- Tu es pardonnée, mais je ne recommencerais plus jamais ça.

- Recommencer quoi demanda Brian ?

- Recommencer de ne pas apprendre régulièrement mes cours se reprit Harry.

- Ah oui, c'est sûr tu n'avais pas compris grand chose.

Rose le félicita discrètement de sa transition et Harry écouta le bilan du cours revu et corrigé par Brian.

- Harry ne comprenait pas le Grafurge. Tu te rends compte demanda Brian.

- Le quoi demanda Ginny.

- Tu ne connais pas le grafurge ?

- Non fit un peu vexée Ginny.

- Ne t'inquiète pas lui fit discrètement Harry, il n'y que lui et le professeur qui devaient connaître.

- Et puis toi maintenant fit Brian triomphant.

- Oui fit lasse Harry. Maintenant…

POUF

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore fit Minerva MacGonagall en pyjama rose.

- Et bien je crois fit Dumbledore en pyjama bleu que certains petits lutins sont passé par ici.

Un petit message apparu alors : « Bonne nuit, le quatuor infernal ».

- Ca devient du n'importe quoi fit Minerva excédée.

- Allons, allons Minerva, nous ne pouvons hélas rien faire car l'identité du quatuor infernal nous est inconnue.

- Ca c'est par ce que vous le voulez.

- OH que dites vous je fais tout ce que je peux pour les trouver.

- Bien sûr bougonna Minerva.

Harry regardait la mini dispute entre Minerva et Albus.

_C'est deux là vont très bien ensemble._

- Harry le tien est vert.

- Hum ?

- Ton pyjama.

Harry regarda son pyjama il était vert et il était écrit : Mascotte officielle.

- Et bien j'ai le droit à un traitement de faveur.

- Le vert te va si bien Harry fit Cassy qui comme par hasard venait le voir après chaque blague.

- Merci Cassy de cette charmante attention.

- De rien Harry, tu sais bien que tu es une source d'inspiration pour nous.

- Ah bon, je vous ai conseillé pour cette blague ?

- Non pas celle ci, mais, tu nous stimules pour que nous nous surpassions.

- C'est sur fit Allula, vous faites plus de blague que l'année dernière.

- Oui mais nous devons garder le titre de meilleur blagueur et sans s'en rendre compte Harry était le premier du classement, avec cette blague on reprend le podium.

- Ah je comprends mieux pourquoi je vous stimule.

- Et oui mascotte, tu es merveilleux, bon faut que je vous laisse.

- Je crois Harry que ma sœur t'aime beaucoup.

- Ah ?

- Bien sûr.

- J'en suis ravi, fit-il lasse.

Les autres le regardèrent avec amusement.

- Monsieur Potter fit Minerva le ministère vous attend.

- Pardon ?

- A cause du lapin d'Alice au pays des merveilles.

- Quoi ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils veulent juste vérifier que vous n'avez pas fait exprès.

- Ah !

_Mais quand cette journée allait-elle finir. Il avait l'impression d'enchaîner une multitude d'événements tous les uns plus fous que les autres. Bon c'est la plupart c'est moi qui les ai provoqués. Concéda Harry_

Harry suivit docilement Minerva.

Il se retrouva dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore avec deux autres personnages

- Monsieur Potter je présume. Fit l'un d'eux

- Oui

- Je vois que vous aussi vous êtes en pyjama.

- Oui c'est une blague de la part d'inconnus

- Oui le directeur nous l'a expliqué. Je trouve cela inadmissible d'avoir ce genre d'histoire dans une si grande école, mais bon, nous ne sommes pas là pour cela.

- En effet fit très sérieusement Albus Dumbledore.

- Bien Monsieur Potter, vous avez fait sortir monsieur Jacot du chapeau, et celui-ci n'est vraiment pas content et nous aussi d'ailleurs.

- En effet reprit le second, Monsieur Jacot a du attendre plus de deux heures avant de retrouver son monde féerique et ceci grâce à nous. C'est un méfait grave de détourner les habitants du monde féerique. Le saviez vous monsieur Potter ?

- Heu non prit la peine de répondre Harry.

- Bien nous le savions aussi fit à nouveau le premier. Heureusement que nous sommes là pour résoudre vos erreurs.

Harry n'aimait pas la suffisance des deux agents. _A les entendre, ils savent tout faire et sont les meilleurs. Pourtant ramener monsieur lapin blanc, ou Jacot selon eux, était aisé et aurait du prendre à peine une demi-heure pour un magicien correct. Ils n'ont donc rien à se venter._

- Bon reprit le deuxième, comme nous savons que vous n'avez pas fait exprès et que son apparition n'a rien créer de grave vous serez acquitté de vos charges. Cependant nous voudrions que vous ayez une punition (Dumbledore acquiesça) et que vous ne recommenciez plus bien sûr.

- Sinon nous le saurions rajouta l'autre.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer. _Que dire face à des gens comme ça._

Après les formules de politesses, les deux agents prirent congés et quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir reçu une semaine de punition, Harry pris aussi le chemin de la sortie.

_Dumbledore me laisse plutôt tranquille dernièrement. Fit assez heureux Harry._

Harry se dirigea vers sa salle commune lorsqu'il décida de passer un peu de temps avec Ascella. Il fallait sans cesse qu'il la rassure d'aller bien. Il alla la voir mais, malheureusement, elle avait du travail.

- Oh Harry je suis désolée, mais j'ai plein de travail et malheureusement tu ne pourras pas m'aider, je dois apprendre tout ça par cœur.

Ascella lui montra un énorme livre et Harry en fut attristé pour elle.

- Tu aurais pu t'y prendre plutôt.

- Hum fut sa seule réponse.

- Bien à demain alors.

- Oui je te promets à demain.

Harry rentra donc tranquillement à son dortoir rassura ses amis puis joua une demi-heure avec Ginny à essayer de jongler à deux. Puis Peter et Rose se rajoutèrent à la troupe et au final ils jouaient à six pour seulement trois balles. Mais cela les avaient bien amusés.

Le lendemain fut une journée banale comme la qualifierait Ginny. Cours d'enchantement la mâtiné et cours de métamorphose l'après-midi. Donc le matin fut mis en garde de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré et resta donc tranquille. L'après-midi, Harry fit exprès d'avoir des difficultés pour pouvoir parler avec Hermione. Il ne la voyait pas souvent et elle lui manquait elle aussi. Enfin tous ses défunts amis lui manquaient en fait.

Pendant qu'il apprenait un merveilleux sort de transformation de brindille en épée, Hermione lança quelque peu taquine :

- J'ai entendu parlé de tes exploits hier et avant hier.

- Personnellement je préfère ceux d'hier à ceux d'avant hier.

- Tu as eu peur ? Je veux dire seul dans la forêt.

- Oui un peu, mais je savais bien qu'on me retrouverait, et puis j'avais la merveilleuse formule de comment transformer un chien méchant en souris. Au moins je savais que si je rencontrais un chien, je pouvais le combattre.

Hermione éclata de rire et se fit quelque peu rabrouer par le prof. Elle continua sagement a apprendre à Harry de faire le sort. Il finit cinq minutes avant la fin du cours et ils terminèrent leur discussion.

- N'empêche que tu aurais su t'en sortir Harry. J'en suis sur. Tu as un immense fond de courage en toi, j'en suis sincère.

- Merci Hermione fit quelque peu touché Harry.

- Je…. Enfin, je suis fière de t'avoir comme élève.

_Et bien deux magnifiques compliments en moins de deux jours. Il était béni !_

- Merci fit Harry.

- De rien. Harry fit-elle au dernier moment.

- Oui ?

- Je regrette presque parfois de ne pas t'avoir connu plutôt.

- Pourquoi ?

- Non juste comme cela fit-elle mystérieuse.

- Et bien merci et à la semaine prochaine.

- Oui à dans une semaine.

Et encore un comportement bizarre. Franchement ça aussi ça pullule cette semaine. J'ai l'impression d'avoir des semaines à thème parfois.

Lorsqu'il sortit du cours il alla directement manger puis il rejoignit Ascella qui l'accueillit cette fois ci très chaleureusement. Il lui proposa une ballade dans la cour.

Ils marchèrent tranquillement.

- Je suis désolée pour hier.

- Non Ascella c'est tout à fait normal. On a de plus en plus de travail. On ne peut pas se voir aussi souvent qu'avant, surtout qu'on n'a pas les même emplois du temps.

- Oui, mais j'aimerais bien être plus tranquille. Il y a trop de travail. Même ma maman, je la vois moins souvent, elle a des copies à corriger et papa fait des rondes plus longues, car il a peur que le calme actuel cache quelque chose de plus grave.

- Comment sais-tu ça, toi ? s'étonna Harry

- Heu j'ai écouté aux portes.

- Fripouille va. Tu n'as pas honte hein. !

Harry lui infligea la torture des chatouillis puis la laissa tranquille.

- Franchement, c'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes et tu ne devrais pas… et mais tu rigoles.

- C'est juste que le rôle de la morale ne te va pas très bien. C'est toi qui a eut le plus de trouble dans l'année.

- Je te remercie.

- Oh Harry faut le reconnaître, mais moi j'aime bien. J'aurais bien aimé voir le lapin d'ailleurs. Cassy m'a promis de me montrer des images.

- Comment a-t-elle fait pour récupérer des images ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais elle m'a promis de me les montrer.

- Et bien je sais pas si je crée du trouble mais ta sœur aussi. Elle a de la chance que Dumbledore ne les recherchent pas activement.

- Oui, mais elle m'a dit qu'ils n'avaient jamais eu de sanction sauf une fois. Ils s'étaient attaqués seulement aux Serpenatrd et là, il n'a pas apprécié. Mais sinon, s'ils attaquent tout le monde c'est bon.

- Tu parles d'un directeur.

- Oui je suis bien d'accord. Surtout que Cassy elle dit qu'il a des tonnes de bonbons dans son bureau. Toi aussi tu les as vus ?

- Oui c'est vrai je les ai vus. Mais c'est fou d'avoir un directeur comme cela.

- Maman elle dit qu'il est gentil avec les élèves car après ils sont obligés de devenir adulte à cause de la guerre. D'ailleurs, hier elle a dit à papa qu'elle avait peur pour Eridan.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui elle ne s'inquiète pas trop pour Allula, elle veut devenir médicomage et ça ne risque pas grand chose, mais mon frère veut être auror comme papa. Et maman elle a peur pour lui.

Harry sentait qu'Ascella avait peur, depuis qu'elle avait écouté une conversation qui ne lui était pas destiné.

- Et bien moi je crois que tu ne devrais pas trop t'inquiéter. Il lui reste quelques années ici avant d'être à l'école des aurors puis de devenir auror. D'ici là, peut être qu'il n'y aura plus de guerre.

- Tu crois fit-elle pleine d'espoir.

- Oui je pense que les aurors actuels comme ton papa son très fort, et ils arrêteront tous ensemble la guerre.

- Mon papa ne va pas mourir alors ?

- Non je ne pense pas. Je l'ai vu une fois un soir faire des exercices et il semblait vraiment très fort. Franchement personne n'aurait envie de se frotter à lui.

- Oui mais l'autre aussi il est fort.

- Oui mais ton papa il n'est pas tout seul. A plusieurs on est toujours plus fort. Allez arrête de t'inquiétez pour cela, je suis sûr que toute ta famille vivra heureuse. Mais si tu veux, on peut demander à Trelawnay.

- Oh non surtout pas cela.

Et Ascella rit à cette pensée.

La nuit tombant, Harry raccompagna Ascella à son dortoir et s'apprêta à rentrer au sien.

Mais il se rendit vite compte qu'on le suivait. Il se décida à faire volte face et se retrouva face à un comité de Serpentard : et pas des plus gentils.

Harry ne reconnu pas tous les serpentards, mais les plus importants il les avait reconnus : surtout deux personnes : Greg Hunter le serpentard prédestiné à être mangemort (c'était sa vocation, il n'y avait aucun doute) et Séréna la moromie, celle qui peut lire dans les pensées. Harry fit bien attention de ne pas être prêt d'elle.

- Bonjour Harry fit poliment Greg Hunter, Nous attentions pour te voir seuls à seul. Ca fait un moment qu'on attendait.

- Je vois. Que me voulez-vous ?

- Et bien fit-il, j'ai appris que tu étais en grande admiration devant moi au point de prendre mon apparence.

_Les choses se corsent._

- Vois-tu, je n'aime pas trop cela, mais je comprendrais si c'était de l'admiration, bien sur. Tu comprends si c'était pour me créer des ennuis ça m'ennuierait beaucoup, surtout que vois-tu, j'ai déjà prouver mon appartenance.

Greg mis sa main sur son épaule comme pour sous-entendre qu'il avait la marque. Harry ne bougea pas d'un poil_. S'il croit me faire peur avec cela._

_Devant le manque de réaction de la part de Harry, Greg cru bon de rajouter pour se donner plus de valeur._

- Enfin j'ai pour mission de savoir si tu ne voulais pas nous rejoindre. Se serait très mal venu de ta part de refuser d'ailleurs.

Harry réfléchit. _Devait-il dire non et se battre ou dire non et se laisser battre. Bon de toute façon la première partie est la même, je dis non_

- Non fit-il simplement.

- Non ?

- Non je ne suis pas motivé pour être un mangemort, et encore moins un larbin de quelqu'un.

- Tu sais que l'on va te battre à mort, maintenant.

- Peut être fit ambiguë Harry.

_Bon il faut que je me décide._

Le temps que Harry réfléchisse, il se prit un coup de poing qui pouvait être mis dans les anales, suivit juste après d'un sort de douleur.

_La vache ça fait mal. Bon je ne vais pas me laisser faire quand même._

Harry se remit debout et esquiva les coups, et les sorts. Il continuait d'éviter les sort avec des contre sorts assez simples.

_Inutile de leurs montrer que je suis plus fort que ce que je parais._

Les autres commençaient à s'énerver de ne pas l'atteindre, pendant ce temps, Harry vit la moromie se déplacer dangereusement vers lui. Il prit peur et agit instinctivement.

- Oh non, toi tu ne m'approches pas.

Il lança un sort de désarmement très complexe qui envoya valser la moromie, Serena, à l'autre bout du long couloir en un temps record. Les autres s'arrêtèrent net devant Harry. La moromie se contenta de le regarder bizarrement puis parla plus pour elle-même :

- Tu sais.

Puis ordonna à l'intention des autres :

- Laissez tomber, il est plus fort qu'il n'y paraît. De toute façon ce n'est pas grave, on l'aura en temps voulu.

Les autres regardèrent Greg puis la moromie, puis décidèrent de la suivre, Greg la suivit un peu réticent.

Il lâcha juste avant de partir des menaces que Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'écouter. Il avait déjà eut toutes les menaces possibles et plus aucune ne pouvait lui faire peur.

Harry souffla un coup.

_Bon je n'ai pas eut de contact avec la moromie mais elle sait que je suis fort et surtout que je sais pour elle. Au moins ne tentera t elle rien de ce genre avec moi maintenant. Les ennuis vont débouler encore plus vite que prévu._

- MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI. J'EN AI MARRE cria Harry

Harry était très énervé, depuis trois quatre jours tout lui échappait.

Son identité, la blague du quatuor infernal, même Ginny ne semblait pas l'apprécier comme lui le voulait.

_Allez Harry calme toi, ils ne sont rien et tu le sais. Alors arrête de t'énerver._

Harry rentra directement à son dortoir avant de voir Dumbledore répliquer.

Il manquerait plus que je me retrouve dans son bureau pour expliquer ce qui c'est passé

- Au mon dieu, Harry, qu'est ce qui s'est passé fit inquiète Ginny.

Harry la regarda éberlué, _comment pouvait-elle savoir ?_

- Tu es tombé quelque part Harry fit incrédule Rose en lui montrant son œil.

_Je vois, j'ai un œil au beurre noir. Manquait plus que ça._

- Non fit-il assez durement.

- Mais alors demanda Peter ?

- Disons que j'ai rencontré de mauvaises personnes, au mauvais moment.

- Des serpentards t'ont fait du mal s'écria Ginny ?

- Et tu t'es laissé faire fit Rose étonnée

- Que voulais-tu qu'il fasse Rose lui reprocha Allula, Harry tu veux que je t'accompagne à l'infirmerie.

- Non c'est bon, et si on pouvait arrêter d'en parler ca me ferait du bien. Je vais aller à l'infirmerie tout seul et puis j'irais me coucher.

- Je t'accompagne fit immédiatement Allula.

- Non fit brusquement Harry, j'y vais seul, et puis c'est tout.

Harry fit exactement ce qu'il avait dit, tout en se jurant qu'il allait leur faire payer. Le truc était seulement de savoir comment. _Maintenant qu'ils savent se consola Harry, au moins je ne serais pas obligé de prendre les coups. Bah on se remonte le moral, comme on peut._

_Harry se coucha de mauvais poil ce qui d'ailleurs ne l'aida pas a bien dormir._

Le lendemain, La journée fut assez tendue. Harry se retenait difficilement de ne pas tuer une bonne dizaine de Serpentards dont cette Serena qui le regardait sans arrêt avec un sourire de plus en plus grand.

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a à me regarder comme cela. _

Toute la journée, Harry avait perçu des regards de Serena et aussi quelques messes basses entre les acteurs de la veilles.

Au dernier cours de la journée, il découvrit qu'elle l'avait attendue, elle et ses « amis ».

_Un magnifique comité d'accueil, il faudrait que je crée un fan-club. Il y a de plus en plus de monde qui m'attend ces derniers temps._

- Bonjours Harry fit Séréna.

- Que me veux-tu fit impatient Harry .

Ses amis arriveraient bientôt et il n'avait aucune envie que ces amis découvrent qu'on lui proposait d'être mangemort. Ca risquerait de faire des remous.

- Et bien fit-elle en prenant tout son temps. Je t'ai observé toute la journée, et j'ai vu ce que l'on m'a confirmé, tu ne veux pas que les autres et surtout Dumbledore sachent que tu es fort. Alors je me suis dit que si on t'attaquait devant tes amis tu ne réagirais pas, n'est ce pas ?

_Oh la garce. Je vais vraiment la tuer. Depuis quand des gens perspicaces sont des futurs mangemorts._

- Tu ne réponds rien ? C'est dommage, surtout que tes amis arrivent.

Sur ce, Greg s'approcha et ficha un magnifique coup de poing à Harry. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce et ne dit rien, il se contenta de fusiller du regard Serena et Greg ainsi que les autres Serpentard.

Il entendit que ses amis couraient vers lui. Mais Greg lui en mis un deuxième.

Ses amis arrivèrent et s'interposent.

- Bien Harry, c'était un avant goût tant que tu ne te décide pas, nous ferons cela jusqu'à ce que tu change d'avis. A la prochaine.

Harry bouillait. Il bouillait et sa magie allait exploser. Il le sentait. Il ne supporterait pas une autre histoire dans ce genre.

- Harry fit Ginny tu vas bien ?

- Harry demanda Rose inquiète devant son silence.

- Ca va fit-il au prix d'un énorme effort pour ne pas laisser transparaître sa colère.

- Pourquoi ils te veulent du mal Harry, que voulait dire Serena.

- Oui Harry que te voulait-elle demanda Ginny

_Et voilà qu'ils voulaient savoir tout maintenant. Sa magie voulait sortir, elle bouillait. Il devait se calmer sinon il allait perdre le contrôle. Mais la moromie, elle avait tout fait foirer. Maintenant ses amis allaient forcément se poser des questions et forcément ils arriveront à la conclusion qu'on lui proposait d'être mangemort et après ils allaient tout comprendre, et le rejetterait. Harry paniquait. Tout s'écroulait bien trop vite. Bien trop vite. Il devait faire quelque chose._

Harry regarda alternativement tous ses amis et se décida.

_Je vais leur foutre la correction de leur vie. Ils vont me payer ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Ils vont voir qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de Harry Potter. Ils vont payer, immédiatement. Et tant pis si tout le monde sait pour moi. De toute façon c'était une question de temps._

Harry ne leur répondit pas et se mit à courir en laissant ses amis bouche bé.

Il les entendit l'appeler et même le poursuivre, mais Harry s'engouffra dans un passage secret et les sema. Il prit un escalier mais celui-ci avait décidé de prendre la direction des tours ce qui ne plut pas du tout à Harry. Pressé, il se mit au bout de l'escalier et en invoqua alors à sa magie de protecteur et cria très distinctement à l'escalier qu'il voulait la direction des cachots. Sa magie se libéra et ordonna à l'escalier de changer de direction. Celui ci comme un automate obéit, et changea radicalement de direction. Harry était satisfait. Il prenait le bon chemin et sa magie commençait à se calmer. De plus il allait bientôt donner une correction comme jamais à ces mangemorts de première.

Mais Harry cessa brusquement de sourire.

L'arrivé où l'escalier devait s'arrêter était occupée par une personne.

Une personne qui avait donc tout entendu.

L'escalier atteint sa destination, et s'arrêta. Harry regarda distinctement la personne. Et il le reconnut.

Un homme à la barbe blanche, grand et habillé de couleurs dépareillées.

Albus Dumbledore, le regardait avec un étonnement presque choqué.

_Et il fallait que ça arrive maintenant ! Mais je ne fais que des gaffes ; C'est pas possible je n'en manque pas une._

L'événement avait eut comme l'effet d'une douche froide sur Harry. Il regarda incrédule la scène comme s'il était un autre. Il se voyait lui, sur cet escalier, et puis en face Dumbledore complètement décomposé.

Harry fut le premier à réagir.

Il suivit la seule idée que son cerveau lui proposa. Il courut et s'engouffra dans les couloirs. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il était sur de ne pas être suivit.

Il l'avait regarder à la dérobé en passant. Harry se mis à faire un sourire malgré lui. _Il avait une de ces têtes. Je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi choqué._

Harry cessa vite de sourire. Cet événement allait encore compliquer les choses. Cependant, il était trop énervé, commencer une discussion avec Albus Dumbledore allait obligatoirement empirer les choses. Ce n'était vraiment pas la chose à faire. Et puis là, il était encore trop énervé contre les serpentards. Même s'il n'avait plus envie de les tuer, il voulait toujours se venger.

Fini

Voilà le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines comme d'habitude. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Reviews.

Steamboat Willie : Bon alors deux explications pour le maître/ La première c'est que j'ai pas fait attention parce que j'en avais marre de me relire encore une fois. (et oui je suis feignante). Cependant ayant médité sur ta question pendant deux semaines, j'ai une autre réponse. En fait, oui Rose ne connaît pas d'elfes, mais rien ne l'a empeché de se renseigner sur eux. E dans un des livres elle aurait lu qu'il faut dire maître pour des elfes importants. Comment elle savait qu'il était important ? Alors en fait (je continue dans mes axplications foireuses) elle a pensé que c'était pour honorer le défunt, puisque qu'il était cher au cœur de Harry. Et voilà par de belles paroles j'arrive à détourner un peu beaucoup le fait que j'ai fait une erreur. Bon pour l'explication des elfes, là je te jure que ce n'est pas une pirouette, je n'ai pas fait de gaffe, et je ne pense pas être en opposition. La meilleur façon de t'expliquer mon point de vue est de faire une analogie. Tu n'es pas un acteur renommé, mais tu aimerais bien. Tu n'es pas roi, mais tu l'admire. Mais pour rien au monde tu désire prendre sa place, car elle implique trop de choses. Et bien là c'est un peu la même chose. Les elfes de maisons admirent les elfes libres, mais ne pourraient pas le faire. Ils aiment trop leur vie calme, et les plaisirs simple de la vie. Enfin je suis pas clair dans mon histoire, mais je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliquer tout cela. Pour le couple Marcus/Cassy, et bien je crois que tu peux sourire encore longtemps parce qu'ils vont revenir ces deux là. Enfin sinon, oui vous êtes beaucoup à me l'avoir dit, et puis moi aussi je m'amuse plus maintenant qu'il tourne la page.

Lieutenantlemir : merci beaucoup pour ta review. Si j'ai mis Harry/ Ginny, s'est parce que se sont les deux seuls personnages connu de l'histoire. Ca n'avait pas de rapport avec qui sort avec qui. Pour Ginny, je suis assez d'accord. C'est très injurieux d'être aimé que pour une image. Le problème c'est que c'est la même personne dans un autre monde parallèle. Alors n'est ce pas la même personne ? Sincèrement si j'ai une message dans cette fic, c'est que dans la vie on peux faire des choix différents et que ça peut tout changer. Maintenant va savoir. Est ce que Ginny a si changé que cela ? C'est toute la question. Je suis désolé si je ne peux pas répondre plus, mais sinon je dévoilerais beaucoup de choses.

virg05 Merci beaucoup. Tu e rassures, et je suis vraiment contente que cela te plaise. Soit dit en passant, je peux te dire que ce chapitre m'a fait beaucoup de bien. Je l'ai beaucoup aimé. Mais comme j'avais envie d dire tout, tout de suite, il a fallu que je me calme un peu. L'histoire n'avait plus de cohérence et personne n'aurait rien compris. Parfois j'en oublie qu'il faut que je sois compréhensible. Et je suis tout le temps comme cela dans la vie. Ecrire cette fic m'aide à reconsidérer l'autre. Donc on peut dire que 'est aussi une thérapie.

Kika : merci Kika pour ton soutient continuel. A dans deux semaines.

Mariecool : Mariecool qui écrit une review un peu plus longue ? Que ce passe t il ? Merci beaucoup dit donc. Quand à Dumbledore, tu as vu ? Il a osé être là au moment ou il ne fallait pas. C'est un comble… Franchement pourquoi il est toujours là ou on ne veut pas ? Non mais. Il peut pas se faire un peu plus petit ? (L'auteur réfléchi et réalise que c'est elle qui décide). Mais pourquoi je ne le tue pas ? ………………………………………………Peut être parce que dans les autres fic il est trop gentil pour que je l'assassine ici.

beru ou bloub : ahah, la vérité se dévoile petit à petit, mais tout ne fait que commencer. (musique de dark Vadord). « Dumbledore, je suis d'un monde paralèle. ». « NON !!!! ». Non franchement si tu comprends rien à mon délire ce n'est pas trop grave je crois que j'ai besoin d'une bonne dose de sommeil. Non plus sérieusement, oui j'aime l'idée qu'il se dévoile petit à petit. Mais j'aime l'idée que certains le découvre malgré se que veut Harry. Franchement j'en avais plus que marre que Dumbledore ne saches pas. Et puis Harry est super fort mais il ne peux pas tout prévoir. J'ai énormément aimé ce chapitre car j'ai encore pu faire un pied de nez à Harry.

Andryade : Et bien tu avais le début. Une attaque qu'il n'a pas su prévoir, le polynectar et hop … son identité est fichue. Mais franchement je suis que tu t'attendais pas à ça comme chapitre (dis oui je t'en pris, j'ai trop envie qu'on me dise que j'ai surpris quelqu'un). Non tu sais sérieusement ta review, elle aussi elle est tombé au bon moment, je commençais à douter de moi. Et ça je peux te dire que c'est horrible. Alors franchement si mon histoire t'a fait du bien saches que ta review est aussi tombé pile au moment ou il fallait. Quand à Ascella, j'ai insérer quelque bouts, mais c'est de plus en plus difficile de l'insérer dans l'histoire, surtout qu'elle s'accélère. èé Si tu aimes que Harry fasse tourné en bourrique Dumbledore, tu verras le prochain chapitre tu devrais bien l'aimer (enfin si je ne change pas d'idée). Peter et Ginny ? Et ou, personne n'y avait pensé, mais t'oublie quelqu'un là. Harry tu y penses ? Tu crois qu'il est d'accord là. Oui c'est vrai il y a Rose, et moi qui ne voulais pas faire du Marysuisme, j'ai l'impression de faire que cela. Enfin je m'amuse bien à jouer avec ces quatre là.

PS. J'ai toujours pas eu de mail, mais je comprend très bien, des fois on est submergé. Je ne t'en vex pas pour cela.

Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Et bien je crois que le mot qui convient est tout simplement : merci.

nyctalope : merci beaucoup, j'essaye de faire de mon mieux.

popoyo2706 : et bien merci beaucoup. Mes blagues t'ont faire rire ? Pourtant je suis une très mauvaise blagueuse. Comme quoi on se découvre des talents cachés.

Lord Pot : ah bon review tu aimes pas ? Moi j'aime bien, mais je comprends que tu veuilles défendre la langue française, elle est si belle. 20/20 ? T'exgère pas un peu. Tu veux me faire rougir ? Trop tard c'est déjà fait. Pour la motivation, moi je les tire des mes rêves. Je sais tout le monde me dis que c'est pas normal d'avoir des rêves aussi pationnant mais bon, il semblerais que je sois chanceuse. Seulement j'ai tout le temps envie de dormir maintenant

xaebhal :pas grave, tant que je sais que ça te plais toujours c'est le plus important. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Fizban : Franchement, j'aime beaucoup ta review. Il y a un énorme mystère sur celle ci, car vois tu je l'ai reçu sur ma boite mail, mais jamais sur fanfic. Franchement je cherche toujours une explication. Sinon avant de répondre à tes question je veux te dire un énorme merci pour les gentillesse que tu m'as dis. Quand à la douche, elle m'a fait beaucoup rire, et tu sais pour quoi, car quand j'ai lu ta fic, je venais de prendre une douche et d'avoir l'illumination pour la fin de ce chapitre. Donc je t'aurais bien dis que non je n'écrit pas sous la douche, mais maintenant je ne peux plus le dire. Pour la fin de Harry-Neville ? Oui hélas, mais il devait bien passer à quelque chose d'autre. Pour la colère de Ginny, oui disons que ça cache quelque chose, mais je crois que personne ne comprendra avant un petit moment. Et d'ici là tout le monde aura oublié qu'elle était en colère. Pour ta liste des courses j'aurais rajouté des pâtes, et du riz. Merci pour les titres je vais essayer de les lire (sans grand espoir à cause de mon manque de temps). Voilà, en espérant que ta prochain review arrive normalement.

Voili, voilou, voilà. A dans deux semaines.


	16. chapitre 13

Coucou je suis donc de retour au bout de quatre semaines. Je tenais à m'excuser du retard, mais j'ai eu des examens et une semaine de ski à la suite (pas la même pénibilité soit dit en passant). Donc voilà pour mon retard.

Bon disclamer rien est à moi tout à J.K.Rowling qui va bientôt publier son prochain tome (trop contente)

Sinon un résumé s'impose : Alors Harry s'est fait avoir par certains serpentards. Enervé, il a déplacé un escalier de Poudlard sous les yeux de Dumbledore. Il s'est échappé avant qu'Albus n'ait le temps de dire quelque chose, et là Harry est bien décidé à se venger des Serpentards.

**Chapitre 13**

Seul au monde ?

Harry entra dans le dortoir. Il tenait une longue corde à la main. Il entra dans la chambre des garçons et attacha toutes les personnes concernées à la corde, puis il alla dans la chambre des filles après avoir enlevé la protection. Il attacha la corde à trois jeunes filles puis redescendit dans la salle commune, en tenant le bout de la ficelle blanche.

_C'est bon encore trois secondes et…_

D'un coup tout devint brillant puis Harry se sentit transporté. Il regarda autour de lui.

_De la forêt, de la forêt, et encore de la forêt._

- Bien nous sommes arrivés, annonça satisfait Harry.

Devant lui tous les Serpentards qui l'avaient agressé il y a à peine quelques heures, étaient présent. Au total ils étaient huit : trois filles et 5 garçons. Réveillés par le déplacement ceux ci émergeaient doucement de leur sommeil.

- Mais qu'est ce que ! S'exprima Serena.

Par son exclamation, elle acheva de réveiller les autres. Tous furent sur pied en un rien de temps et regardaient apeurés autour d'eux pour finir par se focaliser sur Harry.

Lorsque celui-ci fut sur d'avoir l'attention de tous il commença.

- Bien j'espère que vous avez bien dormi car vous allez en avoir besoin !

- Qu'est ce qu'on fou là grogna Greg Hunter.

- Et bien vois tu Gregory, je n'ai pas apprécié, mais alors pas du tout le fait que vous m'ayez agressé comme cela, et devant mes amis. J'ai donc décidé d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec cette histoire.

- Et tu crois nous faire peur.

- Attends fit amusé Harry je n'ai même pas encore essayé de vous intimider, tu me diras ça plus tard.

- Tu te fous de notre gueule ou quoi ?

- Non fit-il sérieux, mais je ne veux plus que vous vous attaquiez à moi ou à un quelconque élève.

- Et tu crois qu'on va t'obéir, mais tu rêves.

Greg cherchait sa baguette et réalisa qu'il ne l'avait pas, au regard de ses amis il réalisa que tous étaient dans la même situation.

- Vous n'avez pas vos baguettes comme c'est dommage ironisa Harry.

- J'ai pas besoin de ça pour te foutre ta pâtée. Allez les gars on va lui mettre ça raclé.

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de les mettre en garde, qu'ils voulurent le frapper. Harry aurait pu utiliser la magie mais il fallait avouer qu'il avait une envie folle de les taper. _Alors puisqu'ils le lui proposaient si gentiment…_

Harry commença à se battre contre les cinq serpentards en même temps. Il en mit deux KO dès le départ. Puis lança un ou deux coups de poing bien placé sans se faire atteindre. Il continua à donner des coups.

Il se sentait enfin libéré. Cela faisait des jours qu'il mourrait envie de se venger. Un coup de poing, un coup de pied, et encore un autre…. Harry extériorisait sa fureur.

C'est à ce moment que Harry s'aperçut qu'un des Serpentard saignaient du nez.

_Dommage_ remarqua Harry. Il sortit sa baguette et fixa les pieds de tous les serpentards avec une glu magique. Il s'était promis à lui-même, de s'arrêter dès que le sang coulerait. C'était comme une sorte de barrière pour ne pas se laisser aller et regretter son geste ultérieurement.

Harry soupira, il avait encore envie de se défouler, mais il devait se calmer. Trop énervé, il pourrait tous les tuer et il ne voulait pas cela. Il n'avait tué qu'une unique personne dans toute sa vie et cette personne était Voldemort. Ce serait la seule d'ailleurs de sa vie, il se l'était promis à lui-même. Même si parfois l'envie était très forte, comme aujourd'hui. Mais, s'il ne voulait pas les tuer, il allait leur en faire baver. Mais avant il devait faire passer un message.

- Bien maintenant qu'on a parlé la langue des brutes, peut-être pourrais-je entretenir un semblant de discussion.

- Tu n'es qu'un lâche, on t'aurait battu si tu n'avais pas ta baguette.

- Tu crois ça, fit passablement énervé Harry. Tu veux vraiment que je te montre ce que je peux faire aux gens qui me tapent sur les nerfs ?

- Que veux tu ? Le coupa une autre voix.

- Seréna toujours à réfléchir plutôt qu'agir, ce n'est pas comme ce gregory.

Le grégory en question se mis à l'insulter et Harry lui intima un silence magique.

Tous les autres se turent aussitôt ne désirant pas perdre à leur tour l'usage de la parole

- Bien continuons. Je disais donc que j'en ai marre. Et que je n'adhère bien sûr pas aux petites règles que vous m'avez imposées. Alors moi je vais les changer. La règle est simple vous n'attaquez plus personne dans cette école.

- Et tu crois qu'on va accepter cela fit une voix masculine.

- Bien je vais remettre les choses au clair fit Harry. Je suis plus fort que vous dans une bataille et en magie, vous n'êtes que des rats comparés à moi. Alors je n'utilise que la seule loi que vous connaissiez : la loi du plus fort. As-tu quelque chose à redire à cela ?

- …

- J'attends ta réponse ?

- Non fit-il faiblement.

- Bon que ce soit clair entre nous fit Harry. Je suis plus fort que vous et vous risquez gros à ne pas jouer mes règles est ce clair ?

- …

- Est ce clair ?

- Oui firent-ils en cœur.

- Mes règles sont simples. Insulter pourquoi pas, vous avez droit à votre réputation de mangemorts et puis vous seriez incapable de résister. Mais fit-il d'une voix froide, sachez que je ne supporterais plus une seule bagarre dans cette école.

- Et si on nous cherche ?

- Même chose je ne veux pas savoir qui a commencer, le résultat est le même. Une bagarre et vous êtes OUT. Est ce clair.

- Comment feras-tu pour savoir si on s'est battu ou non, c'est impossible ? remarqua judicieusement une serpentarde à coté de Sérena.

- Et bien tu n'auras qu'à tenter ta chance et puis on verra si je suis au courant ou non…

La Serpentarde arrêta immédiatement son sourire de vainqueur.

- Et si on n'obéit pas demanda un autre Serpentard ?

- Même chose : essaye et tu verras ce que je peux réellement faire à ceux qui me cherchent. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses en témoigner après.

Le serpentard déglutit.

- On pourrait avertir Dumbledore.

- J'ai le regret de t'informer qu'il est déjà au courant et ceci grâce à vous. D'ailleurs je me demande ce qu'en pensera votre maître.

Les Serpentards restèrent silencieux.

- Allez décidez vous, je ne vais pas passer a nuit ici.

- Si on ne frappe plus personne tu nous laisse tranquille récapitula Serena.

- C'est aussi simple que cela fit Harry. Bien sûr vous ne révélez à personne ce petit accord.

- Bien entendu fit songeuse Sérena. Je pense qu'on n'a pas le choix de toute façon.

- Si ! Vous pouvez refuser, mais je vous le déconseille.

- C'est bon on accepte ton choix maintenant détache-nous.

- T'es folle Serena cria une camarade de classe.

- Ecoute-moi Bertane, il est très fort, à un point que tu ne peux imaginer. Ce marché est le plus juste. Il nous fou la paix et on lui fou la paix. Personne ne nous en voudra de l'accepter. C'est notre intérêt d'accepter.

- Tu es une traîtresse Serena.

- Non, nous ne devons jamais essayer d'intervenir hors de notre mission, tu te rappelle, or là on est complètement en dehors. Ce combat n'est pas le nôtre. Laissons le, à ceux qui peuvent s'en charger.

Ces amis méditèrent ses paroles.

- Hum vous vous êtes mis d'accord ?

Après avoir regardé ses camardes Sérena se répéta.

- On accepte. Maintenant libère nous.

- En fait, il me reste une chose à vous dire. Je suis très rancunier. Et ce que vous m'avez fait hier, pffft souffla Harry d'un air compatissant, je n'ai pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout aimé. Vous comprendrez bien évidemment que vous méritez une petite punition.

- Qu'est ce que c'est, fit calmement Séréna.

- Oh vous n'avez toujours pas deviné ?

- La forêt s'exclama quelqu'un.

- Exact. Vous allez rentrer par votre propre moyen.

- Mais on n'a pas nos baguettes.

- Et bien, c'est tant pis pour vous.

- On va sortir comment de cette forêt on ne sait pas comment se diriger.

- Je vais vous laisser une boussole.

Harry jeta la boussole par terre puis rajouta :

- Ah oui j'oubliais ne vous inquiétez pas, vous devriez arriver pile à l'heure pour le petit déjeuné, comme cela vous ne manquerez aucun cours.

- Et nos pieds, s'écria Sérena.

- Et bien le sort de glue sera remplacé par une chaîne qui va vous maintenir ensemble jusqu'à la sortie de la forêt.

- QUOI

- Oh allez, vous allez découvrir le travail de groupe. Répondit joyeusement Harry. Le sort de silence de votre ami, d'ailleurs, il se finira quand vous sortirez de la forêt. Je suis gentil je le laisse un moment comme ça, ça vous fera des vacances. Ah si rajouta menaçant Harry, notre pacte prend effet dès maintenant. Si vous faites allusion ne serait ce qu'une seule fois à ce qui vient de se passer…

Harry ne termina pas sa phrase, mais tous comprirent.

Sur ses paroles, Harry se lança dans la forêt.

Il ne fallait qu'une heure pour sortir de cette forêt, mais la boussole qu'il leur avait donnée devait normalement leur permettre d'en sortir seulement au bout de trois heures et en rencontrant de jolis spécimens.

_J'ai peut-être été sévère de les mettre sur le passage des serpents venimeux !_

_Bah ça leurs fera les pieds._

_Et puis à la sortie de cette ballade ils seront toujours en vie, c'est déjà cela. Au début si je n'avais pas rencontré Albus, je crois que j'aurais fait une énorme erreur._

_Bon c'est pas le tout mais je me sens fatigué. Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil._

Dringggggg

- Harry réveille toi.

- hummmmmm

- Allez flemmard, debout.

- OK c'est bon j'arrive

Harry suivit docilement ses amis. Il était un peu fatigué mais rien de bien grave, il commençait à être habituer à ses excursions nocturnes. De plus il attendait avec appréhension le retour des Serpentards. Ils avaient accepté son marché, mais allez savoir avec eux. Aujourd'hui serait le test parfait pour savoir s'ils allaient ou non respecter leur accord.

Harry rentra dans la grande salle et s'assit en face de Ginny.

A peine fut il assit qu'une jolie carte se présenta devant lui.

_Monsieur Potter vous êtes prié de venir dans mon bureau après le petit déjeuné._

_Le directeur._

- Qu'est ce que c'est, fit interrogative Ginny.

- C'est une invitation pour aller dans le bureau de Dumbledore répondit Brian qui avait lu au-dessus de l'épaule de Harry.

- Merci Brian, mais je crois que c'était mon courrier. Tu n'as pas à le lire.

- Pourquoi tu es convoqué demanda inquiète Allula.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Moi je suis sur que c'est pour la bataille d'hier.

- Vous croyez demanda Brian. Au fait Harry Pourquoi tu es parti?

Brian reçu un coup de poing de Allula lui intimant de se taire.

- Ne l'écoute pas fit Peter, a ta place nous aussi on aurait craqué.

- Seulement fit Ginny, on est tes amis, et si tu as besoin de te confier, on est là. Il n'y a pas de honte à pleurer Harry.

_OK on récapitule. Ils sont en train de croire que je suis parti en vitesse parce que j'avais envie de pleurer. Bah pourquoi pas, c'est une bonne excuse. Mais je me demande quand même ou ils vont pêcher toutes ces idées._

- Oui fit Allula. Et Harry je pense que tu dois en parler à Dumbledore, ce n'est pas une honte de lui parler que des gens t'embêtent. Si tu veux, je peux témoigner.

- On peut tous témoigner rajouta Rose, et parler avec Dumbledore te ferait du bien Harry rajouta Rose.

- Oui Harry, si tu veux, on vient avec toi. approuva Ginny

- Non c'est bon fit Harry. On n'est même pas sûr que ce soit pour cela. Si ça se trouve c'est pour le lapin.

- Oui c'est vrai fit Peter. Des fois on se demande comment tu fais pour que tant de choses t'arrivent.

- Oui d'ailleurs renchérit Ginny, je …

Mais Ginny ne termina jamais sa phrase.

- Attention Harry ! s'écria Rose.

Harry se retourna à toute vitesse et eut juste le temps de voir un poing s'approcher de lui. Il se pencha en arrière et pivota sur son siège afin de donner un coup de pied au niveau des genoux de son adversaire. Celui ci s'effondra net, et Harry appuya de tout son poids pour l'immobiliser au sol. C'est alors qu'il reconnut Gregory Hunter.

Il se retourna alors vers la porte et découvrit, les autres Serpentard à la porte les yeux rivés sur Harry. Ils ne s'étaient même pas changés. Ils étaient tous en pyjama, même si ceux-ci avaient plus des allures de haillons. Mais à cet instant ils n'en avaient cure. Ils regardaient effarés Gregory Hunter et Harry.

- D'autres volontaires fit glacial Harry ?

- Non réfuta Séréna anxieuse. Il a agi seul.

Harry la dévisagea un instant avant d'accepter sa réponse, puis se retourna vers Grégory Hunter. Harry entendit les Serpentards souffler de soulagements mais il s'en fichait, tout ce qui importait pour lui c'était que Greg Hunter en seulement deux secondes avait tout fichu par terre.

- Tu vas me le payer.

Harry lança alors une flopée de coup de poing, tous les uns plus terribles que les autres. Gregory Hunter saignait, les élèves hurlaient mais il s'en fichait. Il entendit cependant les voix de Rose et Ginny qui lui imploraient d'arrêter.

Il ne s'arrêta que lorsqu'il sentit qu'on l'avait immobilisé.

- MONSIEUR POTTER s'exclama MacGonagall.

Harry regarda le professeur, puis Dumbledore qui s'approchait doucement, tout en ne le perdant pas du regard. Harry regarda à nouveau Grégory. Il se défila des deux garçons qui le maintenait loin de Gregory et s'approcha assez près pour lui chuchoter.

- Je ne suis pas un assassin lui chuchota-t-il mais parfois j'en meurs d'envie. Tu as de la chance d'être dans la grande salle.

Harry fut reprit par trois garçons et ne pouvait plus se dégager. Grégory lui cria toujours étendu au sol :

- Je vais faire de ta vie un enfer.

Le silence dans la grande salle devint de marbre.

Toujours maintenu par les élèves, Harry s'était calmé. _Il n'allait pas le tuer certes, mais il n'allait pas le laisser vivre dans Poudlard._

- Tu as de la chance qu'à l'avenir je ne te vois plus, sinon je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu me retenir lui répondit hargneux Harry

- Ca suffit vous deux fit MacGonagall qui essayait de les calmer pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé.

- C'est vrai affirma cette fois ci très calmement Harry au grand étonnement de tous. Grégory Hunter annonça-t-il d'une voix claire vous êtes viré de Poudlard à jamais.

- Je crois, intervint pour la première fois Dumbledore, qui se trouvait à ses coté maintenant, que ce n'est pas à vous de décider de cela.

- C'est vrai fit Harry.

Il se libéra de ses trois compagnons en promettant de ne plus se battre et s'approcha alors de l'épaule de Grégory et la souleva. Une marque de tête de mort ornée d'un serpent apparu.

Un énorme boucan éclata alors dans toute la salle. Tout le monde était sous le choc. Dumbledore n'en laissa rien paraître et Harry rajouta :

- Je crois que cela suffit à l'exclure non ?

Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda avec insistance puis annonça clairement

- Professeur MacGonagall, occuper vous de Monsieur Hunter. Professeur Black et Durkemberg pouvez-vous vous occuper de ramener les élèves dans leurs foyers ? Professeur Fistang amenez les élèves qui on besoin de soin.

Les professeurs approuvèrent tous.

Le professeur Fistang étonnée, vit alors qu'un bon nombre de Serpentards, 7 en tout, étaient en piteux état. Elle commença à les amener à l'infirmerie, lorsque Dumbledore rajouta :

- Sauf vous mademoiselle Mesnard (Serena) vous venez avec moi, ainsi que monsieur Potter bien sûr. Le Professeur Rogue nous accompagnera, enfin si vous le voulez bien rajouta plus gentiment Albus.

Severus acquiesça et les quatre personnes se mirent en route.

Arrivé dans le bureau de Dumbledore, celui-ci fit patienter Harry, puis interviewa Serena. Severus surveillait Harry.

Au bout d'une demi-heure il fit rentrer tout le monde.

- Bien Professeur Rogue vous pouvez raccompagner Miss Mesnard.

Dumbledore attendit qu'ils partent pour entamer la conversation.

- M. Potter nous avons plusieurs affaires à éclaircir. Je crois que nous pourrions commencer par la plus facile. Miss Mesnard m'a expliquée qu'elle s'était perdue elle et ses amis dans la forêt après un stupide pari, et qu'elle ne savait pas pourquoi, M. Hunter vous avait attaqué. Ne dites rien, je sais très bien que c'est faux. Alors corrigez-moi si j'ai faux. Hier vous vous êtes fait attaquer par un grand nombre de Serpentard et vous avez voulu vous venger. Vous avez décidé de les envoyer d'une manière dont je ne connais pas dans la forêt et de leur faire comprendre que vous ne vous laisserez plus faire. Ils ont tous acceptés en apparence, ce qui explique le témoignage de Miss Mesnard qui ne veut rien me dire. Cependant M Hunter n'a pas voulu coopérer, et il s'est attaqué à vous. Maintenant j'attend de vous que vous me répondiez la vérité ai-je tord ?

- Non fit simplement Harry.

Albus ne transmettait aucune émotion, mais Harry savait qu'il était soulagé et en même temps inquiet.

Harry avait décidé de ne plus cacher sa force, à Dumbledore.

D_e toute façon il doit bien le savoir maintenant._

- Vous êtes d'accord avec moi, c'est un début. Alors éclairez-moi, comment avez vous fait pour les amener là bas

- Porte au loin.

- Ce n'est pas aisé pour tout le monde.

Harry ne répondit rien à cette remarque

- Vous les avez amenez là bas pour les punir c'est cela.

Harry acquiesça.

_Inutile de rentrer dans les détails._

- Vous auriez pu les tuer en les laissant dans cette forêt et pour cela votre acte est très grave.

- En fait le coupa Harry, je leur ai laissé une boussole magique pour qu'ils puissent se diriger, et cette boussole ne les a pas amener dans des cartiers dangereux.

- Je vois que vous connaissez bien la forêt M.Potter, seulement, sans baguette, la forêt est dangereuse partout. Ils auraient pu mourir.

- Vous oubliez les grintas, s'ils risquaient trop de mourir ils auraient été instantanément transportés dans l'école.

- Je vois que vous avez réponse à tous, mais cela n'excuse en rien votre geste.

- Comme le leur d'ailleurs.

- En effet.

Albus le regardait intensément. Harry savait que c'était dans ces moments que Albus prenait sa décision.

- Je pense que je vais mettre cela sur une bêtise d'enfant, même si je sais que ce n'est pas cela. Vous avez désobéit à de nombreuses règles et vous avez mis en danger la vie d'autre élèves même si ces dangers étaient minimisés. Cependant vous n'auriez jamais du être attaqué dans cette école. Je considère donc qu'un mois de détention, et 100 points suffiront. Quand aux Serpentards je crois qu'ils ont déjà eut leurs punitions. Etes vous d'accord avec cette décision ?

- C'est équitable.

- Bien fit Dumbledore imperturbable

Albus fit mine de ranger ses feuilles puis continua :

- Passons à un autre point. J'irais droit au but : comment saviez vous pour Gregory Hunter

- Il me l'a dit la fois ou il m'a agressé, il croyait me faire peur avec cela.

- Vous n'avez pas peur demanda quelque peu surpris Dumbledore ?

- Pourquoi, un mangemort ne signifie pas qu'il est fort pour autant.

- Mais il a l'appui de Voldemort.

Harry ne tressaillit pas et Albus ne put qu'esquisser un sourire

- Et alors ?

- Je vois fit doucement Albus prenant une posture pour mieux réfléchir. Vous êtes bien différent monsieur Potter du petit garçon que je croyais avoir inscrit dans cette école.

- Et vous le regretter demanda amèrement Harry.

Dumbledore fut surpris de cette remarque. Harry aussi, d'ailleurs. Cela lui avait échappé.

_Il l'avait tellement aimé, et il avait été rejeté comme cela. Des fois il se disait qu'il aurait mieux fallu qu'il ne soit jamais sorcier, mais il y avait eu Ginny…_

- Et bien vous ne cessez de m'étonner Harry. Je ne savais pas que mon avis vous importait. D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez tant être dans cette école, mais cela prend un sens maintenant. Depuis le début vous jouer le rôle d'un étudiant qui a besoin de prendre des cours. Pourquoi M.Potter, pourquoi voulez-vous absolument être dans cette école. Vous savez tout comme moi que vous n'avez besoin d'aucun cours. Alors pourquoi ?

Se sentant obligé de répondre, Harry répondit laconiquement :

- Disons que j'aime cette école.

- C'est vrai qu'elle est merveilleuse…

Albus hésita une seconde puis reprit :

- …seulement elle est réputée être libre, et de n'obéir à personne.

_Nous y voilà._

- On arrive au fait le plus troublant M.Potter. Je vous ai vu bouger cet escalier or personne ne peut le faire. Termina Albus.

- Il semblerait que ce soit possible. Vous savez avec la magie on peut s'attendre à tout. Répondit quelque peu nostalgique Harry

Albus le regarda étonné puis amusé. Harry ne lui offrait aucune méchanceté, seulement il gardait des secrets. Il ne semblait pas intéressé par le mal, mais ne semblait pas non plus intéressé pour le combattre. Alors qu'il aurait pu faire les deux !

- Vous savez, Monsieur Potter vous ressemblez à cette école. Vous êtes là, impassible, vous êtes fort pourtant personne ne s'en rend compte, personne ne se rend compte aussi de la rareté dont vous faite parti. Vous avez aussi de nombreux secrets et ne les révélez que lorsque vous y consentez….Et puis vous me menez par le bout du nez

Harry aimait bien cette comparaison et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres.

Albus le détailla du regard puis rajouta plus pour lui même :

- Oui comme cette école…

Un silence s'installa. Un silence reposant.

Harry commença à se lever, mais au dernier moment Albus annonça à brûle-pourpoint.

- Monsieur Potter, qui êtes vous ?

Harry du prendre quelques secondes avant de comprendre le sens de cette phrase.

Devant son air étonné, Albus précisa sa question.

- Vous êtes un vrai mystère M.Potter, je vous ai mentit tout à l'heure, une personne peut interférer dans cette école. C'est le protecteur de Poudlard, c'est un elfe, or vous êtes un humain, alors qui êtes vous ?

Harry sentit qu'Albus avait fait un gros effort sur lui-même pour lui poser cette question. Il pouvait ne pas y répondre et le laisser mariner.

_Bah si je lui répond je crois qu'il marinera encore plus._

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je ne suis pas l'elfe protecteur de Poudlard. fit plutôt amusé Harry.

- Et bien, se méfia Albus, j'ai rencontré une fois le protecteur, vis à vis de mon statut de directeur et il n'en existe qu'un seul, je sais qu'il est toujours en vie, et que de toute façon le protecteur est toujours un elfe. De plus j'ai regardé comme vous, un jour, qui était ou non humain et j'ai bien vu que vous étiez humain, même si votre aura est légèrement différente.

- Oh…

- Je dois dire fit hésitant Albus, que de toute ma carrière vous êtes la seule personne qui m'ai donné autant de fil à retordre.

- Même plus que Tom Jedusor fit impertinent Harry

Albus devint plus sombre et plus méfiant.

- Comment savez vous cela ?

- Et bien j'ai mes secrets. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je ne désire aucunement devenir un mage noir.

- Je sais.

- Ah bon ?

- Poudlard n'offrirait pas sa confiance au mal.

- Oh vraiment vous croyez ? Vous êtes un peu idéaliste je trouve. Tom a appris la magie noire dans cette école à ce que je sache. Elle n'est donc pas si pure que cela, moi je dirais qu'elle est neutre.

- Comme vous ?

- Non pas comme moi le corrigea Harry.

- Et vous êtes ?

- Disons que j'ai mes opinions…

- Je vois. Vous n'avez cependant pas répondu à ma première question…

- C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas obligé. Mais je vous laisse une chance posez une question et je vous répondrais par oui ou par non. Et je ne mentirais pas. Mais une seule.

Harry se rapprocha du choixpeau.

Dumbledore réfléchi puis posa sa question :

- Vous ne voulez pas que je sache votre identité et je le respecte, mais je dois savoir si vous êtes dangereux pour les élèves de cette école. Alors Monsieur Potter, êtes vous un danger pour ses élèves ?

Harry le regarda dans les yeux le plus sérieusement possible :

- Non je ne serais jamais un danger pour eux. Je l'ai promis et je le jurerais à nouveau s'il le fallait. Mais rajouta malicieusement Harry, je peux parfois leur faire la morale, pour qu'ils comprennent certaines choses

- Je vois. Je vais faire le choix de vous croire M.Potter.

- Merci Albus Dumbledore.

Harry regarda le choixpeau.

- Bonjour Harry, te revoilà. Tu es venu souvent dans ce bureau depuis le début de l'année

- C'est vrai j'aurais préféré l'éviter, mais bon, je n'ai pas pu cacher ma force.

- C'était évidant rajouta le choixpeau. C'est dans ta nature, tu ne peux y échapper.

- Choixpeau tu savais ! finit par dire dans un souffle Dumbledore qui regardait intrigué la conversation.

- Oui, je sais, je devais vous le dire, mais nous avions fait un marché, d'ailleurs Harry tu as repensé à notre accord.

Harry le regarda en souriant.

- Bien sûr choixpeau, mais sache que je le fais volontiers.

Harry se concentra pendant de longues minutes. Le silence était pesant seulement ni Albus ni le choixpeau ne le troublèrent.

Harry se mit à faire des gestes avec sa baguette tout en formulant des formules incompréhensibles. Petit à petit le choixpeau devint plus noir, plus neuf et des lettres fines s'inscrivirent sur le bas du choixpeau : « choixpeau grand ordonnateur des maisons fondatrices ».

Lorsque Harry ouvrit à nouveau les yeux il semblait soudain fatigué. Puis il prit le choixpeau et le mis devant le miroir.

- Oh c'est super, j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un titre. Grand ordonnateur… Ca sonne bien, ça me plait. Merci beaucoup Harry, c'est vraiment agréable de retrouver sa seconde jeunesse.

Harry reposa le choixpeau puis se décida à affronter Albus Dumbledore. Il présentait la même figure que pendant l'incident des escaliers. Il ressemblait à un poisson hors de l'eau.

- Vous savez professeur, je crois que je dois être une des rares personnes qui vous ai vu au naturel, et sûrement la seule a vous avoir étonné.

Albus reprit contenance puis afficha un sourire.

- En effet mon enfant tu me surprends de plus en plus et je suis étonné de tout ceci. Je suppose que je ne peux pas savoir qui tu es.

- Non vous avez tenté votre chance et vous n'aviez qu'une question, mais vous pouvez toujours chercher, mais je pense que vous ne trouverez jamais.

- C'est un magnifique défi que tu me proposes là et je vais essayer de le percer si cela ne te dérange pas. Mais je suis rassuré, je sais déjà que tu respecteras tes camarades.

Harry sentit un léger rappel sur le fait qu'il devait se tenir à carreau, mais Albus semblait plus amical.

_C'est mieux ainsi. S'il ne passe pas son temps à vouloir m'empêcher de faire ce que j'ai envie c'est déjà cela. Quand à mon identité il ne trouvera jamais…_

- Bien je crois que notre entretien touche à sa fin. Vous pouvez annoncer à vos condisciples que cette mâtiné est banalisée, mais que cet après midi les cours reprennent. Qu'ils ne viennent pas se promener vers les cachots par contre, ils encourraient de grave sections...J'espère que ce ne sera pas votre cas…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il n'est plus rien pour moi…

Harry se retourna et s'éloigna tendis que le choixpeau lui disait au revoir et merci en même temps.

Harry souffla un coup. Il restait encore tous ses amis à convaincre. Greg Hunter avait vraiment bouleversé son quotidien.

Lorsqu'il arriva à son dortoir; toutes les personnes étaient dans la salle commune, surveillées par MacGonagall.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- Le professeur Dumbledore a banalisé cette mâtiné, il a dit que les élèves pouvaient sortir tant qu'ils ne s'approchaient pas des cachots.

Elle le regarda un instant comme pour jauger de la véracité de ces dires puis acquiesça.

- Bien je vais voir les nouvelles pour l'instant vous restez là.

Harry grimaça. Il n'aimait pas qu'on ne lui fasse pas confiance.

_Enfin elle a de bonnes raisons._

- Harry ça va ? demanda Rose

- Oui fit il alors que tout le monde écoutait.

Un silence imposant persistait et Harry cru bon de donner quelques détails.

- Bien que ce soit clair, je suis maladroit mais pas un âne bâté. Je sais très bien me battre, mais je n'aime pas la violence. Hunter n'arrêtait pas de me harceler et il m'a même menacé en me révélant qu'il était un mangemort. C'est comme cela que je l'ai su. Il n'a pas supporté que je sois plus fort que lui au combat et il a voulu me frapper à nouveau. Je déteste les brutes et j'ai un peu perdu les pédales. Je m'en excuse, mais je déteste les mangemorts sur patte qui pensent que la violence est la loi de cette école.

Lorsque Harry finit son discours quelqu'un se mit à applaudir, puis une autre, puis bientôt toute la salle commune l'acclama en liesse.

Harry fit un timide sourire.

Ginny le prit dans ses bras en le félicitant.

- Bravo Harry je suis fière de toi.

- Oui tant que tu ne recommences pas tant de violence continua Allula.

- Oh fait pas la rabat-joie, Harry a été formidable, il lui a foutu une de cette rouste. Fit admiratif Brian

- C'est vrai que tu as un sacré coup droit Harry fit Peter, j'espère ne jamais t'énerver.

- Oui fit simplement Rose.

Tout le monde le félicitait et Harry était complètement noyé par ces félicitations alors qu'il s'était attendu à toute autre chose. Il ne savait plus ou donner la tête lorsqu'une voix émergea.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici. Vous n'êtes quand même pas en train d'acclamer Monsieur Potter de ce qu'il a fait quand même. La violence ne résout rien. Allez vous pouvez sortir. Dépêchez vous avant que je ne décide d'enlever plus de point à Griffondor. Tout le monde se dépêcha de sortir.

Lorsque Harry passa à coté de Minerva il l'entendit néanmoins lui dire.

- Vous avez une sacrée droite mon garçon.

Harry ne put retenir un sourire et sortit de la salle.

Ils décidèrent de rester dehors. On était fin octobre et il faisait encore très beau pour cette saison.

Harry du expliquer où il avait appris à combattre. Il reprit l'excuse de l'instructeur.

Harry après se retournement de situation avait décidé de ne plus se prendre la tête.

_Advienne que pourra, J'en ai marre de réfléchir au moindre de mes gestes…_

Après une heure à expliquer ce qu'il avait apprit et montrant quelques démonstrations, Allula conclut :

- En tout cas Harry tu es quelqu'un d'étonnant

- Ca c'est sûr fit Brian. Mais tu aurais pu nous le dire que tu étais aussi fort.

- Je n'aime pas la violence fit modestement Harry.

- C'est vrai fit Ginny. Moi je préfère la non violence. Je suis sûr que beaucoup de conflits auraient pu se désamorcer sans aucunes batailles.

- Ah bon ? fit Peter.

- Oui beaucoup d'histoires se sont crées sur des malentendus.

- Oui enfin ils savent ce qu'ils font la plus part du temps. Quand il y a une guerre, c'est que c'est mûrement réfléchi.

- Ah bon ? Il n'y a qu'à regarder comment agissent les garçons de cette école fit Ginny. Ils pensent une chose et font tout l'opposé, alors pour un gouvernement gouverné que par des hommes…

- Je crois que tu t'égare Ginny fit Allula avec insistance. Et arrête avec tes sous-entendus, on ne comprend plus rien à la discussion de départ.

_Quels Sous-entendu ? _Harry était perdu. Il s'était passé quelque chose d'important mais il n'avait rien saisit. L'ambiance joyeuse était partie.

- Bien fit Peter alors pour clore le débat je dirais simplement que parfois on peut se tromper et qu'il n'y a que les idiots pour ne pas changer d'avis.

- Ca suffit fit mal à l'aise Allula en regardant Harry. Vous discuterez de cela à un meilleur moment. Moi maintenant je veux m'amuser.

- Et bien tu vas être gâtée alors ma chérie car on a toute la matinée et puis demain c'est Halloween. Alors…

- Mais c'est vrai la coupa Allula.

Elle se retourna s'attendant de voir des sourires sur les visages, mais Ginny et Peter bougonnaient tous les deux, Harry était devenu bien silencieux et Rose regardait avec réflexion la scène sous ses yeux semblant comprendre quelque chose de crucial.

- OK fit Allula. Ca te dit une ballade en amoureux, parce que là ils sont effrayants.

- Bien sûr ma chérie.

- Bon ben alors bonne matinée à vous tous.

- Harry ça te dirait de te promener avec moi fit Rose.

Harry regarda Ginny qui semblait toujours troublée par les paroles de Peter.

- Je… fit-il retissant de laisser Ginny dans cet Etat.

- Non laisse tomber Harry, j'ai des devoirs fit Rose quelque peu irritée.

- Moi aussi fit soudain Peter. Je t'accompagne.

Il ne restait plus que Harry et Ginny.

- Tu veux faire une partie d'échec demanda maladroitement Harry.

- Je… fit déboussolée Ginny. Non je suis désolée, mais j'ai des choses à faire je dois réfléchir… Je suis désolé Harry.

Harry la regarda ? Elle s'enfuyait presque.

Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé. J'ai rien compris. Il s'est passé quelque chose mais je ne vois pas. Je déteste quand quelque chose m'échappe. Ca ne présume rien de bon.

_Bon ben je suis seul. Qu'est ce que je fais ? __Demain c'est Halloween_ fit morose Harry.

_Je sors d'il y a à peine deux heures du bureau de Dumbeldore, je vais pas faire un nouveau projet de blague. Je pourrais espionner le quatuor infernal pour voir ce qu'ils font._

Harry n'était des plus motivés pour aller les espionner. Il les espionna un moment et modifia secrètement leur blague d'Halloween.

_C'est pas une mauvaise idée comme blague, je pense que cela va plaire._

Harry les regarda et pensa aux jumeaux Weasley et à leurs blagues.

_Je me demande ce que font les Weasley ici ? Ron qu'est-il devenu ? Un auror ou une personne banale ? Si ça se trouve il a plein d'enfants. Je me demande aussi ce que fait mon père_ murmura Harry.

Puis d'un coup une vieille potion lui revint en mémoire.

_Mais oui !_

_J'avais oublié cette potion._

Harry se mit à courir furieusement et à se diriger près de salle secrète.

Il fouilla frénétiquement dans un livre de potion et trouva la potion qu'il désirait.

_Bien il me manque un ingrédient et grâce à cette potion je pourrais savoir ce qu'ils font au moment même. Bon demain c'est Halloween donc j'ai toute la journée pour acheter ce produit. Au moins je n'aurais pas à passer toute la nuit à chercher un ingrédient._

Harry sourit en repensant à une excursion où il avait cherché pendant trois heures un maudit champignon, qui s'avérait être véreux.

_Bon et bien il est l'heure d'aller en cours._

La fin de journée se passa rapidement et Harry était assez serein. Il allait enfin savoir ce qu'étaient devenus Ron, et Son père…

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

- Allez debout fainéant. Il est l'heure.

- Hum il est quelle heure bougonna Peter.

- Il est 8 heures. Annonça joyeusement Harry

- Mais on est samedi, c'est trop tôt. Et puis qu'est ce que tu fais debout réalisa soudain Peter, tu es toujours le dernier levé.

- C'est Halloween répondit Brian à la place de Harry.

- Ah oui. Fit songeur Peter. Bon ben quand il faut y aller, il faut y aller. Mais je vous rappelle que ce n'est que cet après midi qu'on va au pré au lard.

- Oui mais il faut faire nos devoirs ce matin fit Brian.

- Arhhhh

La mâtiné passa très vite et l'après-midi pointa le bout de son nez.

La garde pour les étudiants était aussi stricte que dans son monde.

Le village était bondé d'Aurors prêt au moindre éclat de bataille.

- Bon on organise comment la journée demanda Rose ?

- Humm fit Ginny. Je propose qu'on aille dans les lieux qui plaisent à tout le monde. Après on mange chez Rosmerta et puis on voit après.

- Parfait répondirent ils tous en chœur.

- Bon on va chez Berty.

- OK

¤¤¤¤¤

Cependant le plan de Ginny avait ses failles…

- Moi j'en ai marre du Quiddich j'ai pas envie d'aller dans le magasin et d'attendre pendant des heures que tu fasse ton choix sur un article que tu n'achèteras finalement pas. Fit Allula.

- Mais c'est le meilleur magasin de la rue. Répondit Brian

- Et bien pas pour moi.

- Et bien on fait un compris annonça Harry. On va au magasin et après on va dans celui de ton choix Allula.

- Je crois que se sera plus pratique si on se sépare juste pour une heure et on se retrouve chez Rosmerta.

- Moi j'aime pas cette idée Fit Brian .

- Oui mais il y a des gens qui ne veulent pas aller dans les mêmes magasins que toi.

- Bon on se donne 1h30, comme cela on a tout le reste de l'après-midi pour flâner et rester ensemble. Cela vous va ? reprit Ginny

Brian bougonnait un peu mais accepta. Harry n'avait rien dit. Ca l'arrangeait de pouvoir aller acheter ses potions.

- Bon Ginny tu veux voir les nouvelles robes de « Tendance » avec moi fit Allula.

- Non j'ai besoin d'aller acheter un livre.

- Moi aussi fit Peter. Je t'accompagne ? Enfin si ça ne te gène pas bien sûr

- Non fit Ginny. Ne dit pas de bêtise j'aime bien être avec toi.

Peter lui fit un magnifique sourire.

_Un sourire un peu exagéré quand même _râla intérieurement Harry.

- Rose ? fit Allula en détournant la conversation.

- Humm, elle regarda Harry puis se décida. Je t'accompagne, je n'ai rien à faire.

- Bon et bien il n'y a que Harry et moi qui allons au magasin de Quiddich résuma Brian.

- Humm, en fait, je voudrais aller voir un magasin moi aussi.

- Ah fit déçu Brian. Vous ne savez pas ce que vous manquer. C'est le meilleur magasin de toute la ville.

- C'est ça mon chéri fit Allula. Bon on se retrouve dans 1h30 dans le café.

Tous acquiescèrent et se séparèrent.

Harry repéra facilement ce qu'il cherchait (l'élément de sa potion) et se retrouva sans aucun but au bout d'une demi-heure. Se rappelant le regard déçu de Brian il décida d'aller le voir. Il était toujours dans le magasin.

- Alors tu trouves fit Harry.

- Ah Harry tu m'as fait peur. Tu as vu toutes ces merveilles !

- Oui fit gentiment Harry.

L'heure restante fut agréable pour Harry. Avec Brian il retrouva l'univers du quiddich. Voir le regard enfantin de Brian devant les articles l'avait ravi. C'était si rare de voir encore les élèves rêver. Dans ce magasin, la guerre était lointaine.

Lorsqu'ils se décidèrent à quitter le magasin, ils avaient dix minutes de retard. Ils retrouvèrent les autres dans le café. Rose et Allula le regardaient bizarrement. Elles semblaient mal à l'aise.

Harry s'assit et se prépara à demander ce qui se passait lorsqu'il vit les mains.

Deux mains l'une dans l'autre, une bronzé et l'autre tellement connue, blanche et fine.

La main de Peter et Ginny.

Harry releva la tête et découvrit des petits sourires timides de la part de Ginny et Peter et des regards compatissants de la part de Allula et Rose.

_NON, NON C'EST IMPOSSIBLE ! ! !_

Harry se leva brutalement et renversa sa chaise.

Il avait rêvé, ce n'était pas possible. Harry marcha mécaniquement. Tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il devait s'éloigner de cette place. Harry commença à marcher. Il entendait Allula lui parler mais il n'écoutait pas. Il marcha de plus en plus vite jusqu'à courir. Il devait fuir.

Cependant à peine 5 minutes plus tard, il se fit rattraper par Rose.

- Harry.

_Il ne voulait pas l'entendre._

- HARRRY

_Non il ne voulait pas entendre._

Harry se boucha les oreilles. Rose le regarda perplexe et lui lança une claque digne de ce nom. Cela sembla le faire revenir à la réalité.

- Harry.

- Ne dis rien, je ne veux pas l'entendre.

- Et bien fit-elle avec une pointe de colère tu vas devoir l'entendre quand même. Ginny et…

Harry bloqua de sa main la bouche de Rose. Elle s'échappa et finit sa phrase.

- …Et Peter sont ensemble.

- NON !

- Harry il va falloir que tu l'admettes bon sang.

- Non je ne veux pas fit en larme Harry. Non je suis près à tout entendre, mais pas ça.

- Ils sont ensemble et je le redirais autant de fois qu'il le faudra pour que tu l'acceptes Harry. Tu ne veux pas le savoir c'est tout mais ils sont ensemble.

- C'est pas possible. Il ne sortait pas ensemble il y a à peine deux heures. C'est pas possible s'accabla Harry.

- Harry ils s'aiment depuis longtemps remarqua gentiment Rose. Tu es ici depuis cette année, mais sache qu'il y a deux ans Ginny était très amoureuse de Peter et elle lui a demandé, mais lui, a dit non. Seulement il semblerait qu'il est dit ça plus par peur que par manque de sentiments. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre. Ca se voit comme au milieu de la figure.

- Non c'est moi qui suis fait pour elle.

- Tu t'es regardé Harry. Ginny n'est pas un objet qu'on possède. C'est une personne à part entière et elle a ses propres sentiments, maintenant tu dois les respecter.

- Non je suis son âme sœur. Il ne peut pas en être autrement, elle a simplem…

- Harry le coupa rose, arrête. Tu ne vois pas que tu vis dans des illusions. Tu es arrivé ici et POUF comme par magie tu es tombé amoureux d'elle. Mais on ne peut pas tomber amoureux d'une image. Tu ne la connaissais même pas que tu voulais déjà la posséder. Harry c'est ridicule. Tu ne peux pas être amoureux d'une personne que tu connais à peine…

- Je la connais très bien… je la connais même mieux que quiconque. Je suis venu pour elle, juste pour elle. On devait vivre heureux. Ragea Harry.

- Arrête Harry tu me fais peur. Tu ne connaissais pas Ginny avant. Comment veux-tu être venu pour elle. Tu commences à perdre la tête.

- Tu ne comprends rien.

- Non je crois que je ne comprends rien Harry, mais c'est normal. Depuis le début tu ne vis que pour une image sans faire attention aux autres…Mais Ginny, n'est pas ta Ginny.

- Si justement elle est ma Ginny. Tu ne comprends pas. Je suis sa moitié. J'ai vécu avec elle, on a vécu ensemble, on s'est aimé et elle est MORTE, tu comprends, elle est morte. Je l'avais perdue. Il l'a tué et elle est morte. Et là j'ai découvert que je pouvais la retrouver, dans un autre monde mais j'allais la retrouver. Elle ne peut pas finir avec quelqu'un d'autre, on est destiné. C'est pas possible, on est destiné. Elle m'aime, c'est forcé fit presque dans une plainte Harry. C'est forcé se répéta Harry.

- Tu … Tu viens d'un autre monde ?

Mais Harry ne répondit pas il baragouinait. Il répétait toujours la même phrase recroquevillé sur lui même.

- Elle m'aime c'est forcé, elle m'aime…

Rose essayait d'assimiler le plus vite possible. Devant l'état de Harry, elle décida de mettre pour plus tard ses questions et accepta simplement les faits.

Elle se rapprocha de lui et lui murmura :

- Harry si j'ai bien compris, si tu viens vraiment d'un autre monde, alors Ginny, n'est pas ta Ginny. Elle lui ressemble, elle a peut être le même caractère que ta Ginny, mais elle ne te connais pas. Elle n'est pas ta Ginny. Je suis désolé Harry.

- Non gémit Harry, non…

Rose le regarda un instant gentiment puis le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

- Pleure Harry, ça fait du bien…

Alors Harry pleura.

Il pleura encore et encore jusqu'à ne plus avoir de larmes.

Il resta encore quelques temps dans les bras de Rose puis se releva.

- Merci Rose fit il penaud.

- De rien Harry.

- Je crois que je vais rentrer. J'ai besoin de réfléchir.

- Je comprends Harry, mais si tu veux je suis là.

- Merci.

Harry partit doucement les yeux encore rouges.

A peine rentré dans l'école il se réfugia dans sa salle secrète. Il voulait être seul.

Il y passa encore deux heures sans rien faire. A réfléchir sur les paroles de Rose.

_Oui Ginny n'est pas ma Ginny, mais ça me fait si mal. C'est presque comme si je la perdais une seconde fois … J'aurais tellement voulu qu'elle ne meure pas. J'avais tant besoin d'elle. Et même si cette Ginny n'était pas exactement ma Ginny elle m'était si familière. Ca fait si mal._

Machinalement Harry mis sa main dans sa poche et sentit les herbes qu'il était aller chercher. Mécaniquement il les mis dans la potion et attendit de voir la couleur rosée. Il la regarda encore dix minutes puis se décida à la prendre. Il avait besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Voir Ron ou son père lui ferait peut être du bien.

Harry s'assit sur un fauteuil puis bu la potion. Il se sentit alors transporté dans des vapeurs et cria Ronald Weasley très distinctement.

_L'image d'un garçon roux accoudé à son bureau. Quelques papiers épars traînaient mais il semblait s'ennuyer particulièrement. D'ailleurs il essayait vainement de faire un château de carte mais les soldats de piques refusaient de lui obéir et commençait une rébellion. Un collègue arriva._

- _Alors Weasley toujours pas de travail ?_

- _Non, de toute façon le patron a dit que je suis un incapable, et qu'il ne me confierait que les dossiers de moindre importance_

- _Oh c'est dur ça. Comment tu le prends ?_

- _Bah ça va, on s'y habitue._

- _Et ton livre ?_

- _L'éditeur a dit que mon écriture était illisible et qu'il ne le publierait jamais._

- _Je suis vraiment désolé._

- _Bah de toute façon, c'était qu'un vieux rêve. Maintenant je peux me consacrer totalement à mon deuxième hobby_

- _A c'est quoi ?_

- _La construction de château de carte pardis._

- _Ahah sacré farceur Weasley. Allez courage je suis sûr qu'un jour tu y arriveras._

- _Ouhais enfin c'est pas pour bientôt…._

Harry se sentit repartir.

Il cria James Potter.

Il se retrouva dans une salle du ministère son père était là dans son bureau. _Il écrivait une lettre. Quelqu'un entra. C'était Lucius Malfoy._

- _Salut._

_James se leva instantanément et alla serrer chaleureusement la main de Lucius._

- _Alors comment vas tu ?_

- _Bien et toi demanda Lucius._

- _Oh je suis en train de faire quelques banalités._

_Lucius s'approcha du bureau et lut._

- _Pétition pour les droits de Loup-garou._

_Lucius leva un sourcil._

- _que veux-tu annonça fatigué James, il y en a qui n'ont toujours pas compris que les loup garous ça ne devrait pas exister et que c'est une erreur monumentale de la nature. _

- _Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?_

- _Et bien comme d'habitude, je vais perdre cette pétition, et quand je la retrouverais ce sera au moment ou un malheureux loup-garou aura assassinée un pauvre petit enfant._

- _Tu peux attendre longtemps fit Lucius, ils sont de plus en plus encadrés._

- _Oh et bien on peut toujours provoquer la chance fit avec un sourire ironique James._

_Lucius éclata de rire_

- _Tu as bien raison… De toute façon ça ne change rien au fait qu'ils soient des monstres._

- _Exactement._

Harry était complètement écœuré et cria le nom de Peter Pettigrow.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi ce nom. Son père l'avait complètement écœuré, il était aussi « sang pur » que Lucius et il n'en pouvait pu. Ca lui avait rappelé l'horreur des actions de certains hommes tel que Peter.

Cependant ce que trouva Harry lui fit naître un sourire.

_Peter était ouvrier dans un magasin de jouets magiques. Il devait donner de sa magie dans les jouer._

- _Peter dépêche toi cria un homme. Tu es déjà la pire des recrues que j'ai jamais vu. Si tu n'étais pas de la famille, franchement je t'aurais déjà viré depuis longtemps. Franchement je me demande parfois si tu n'es pas le plus nul de tous les imbéciles._

- _Oui_

- _Oui quoi ?_

- _Oui je suis sûrement un grand imbécile._

- _Oh, et bien c'est bien la première chose sensée que tu dis de la journée._

Harry sourit à ce passage puis décida de revenir à Poudlard. L'image de son père serrant la main de Lucius persistait.

Bien fit Harry. Récapitulons. Ron est à un job tout à fait non gratifiant et semble se considérer comme un nul. Mon père est un parfait mangemort en herbe et semble être un grand ami de Lucius. Et Peter est resté ce qu'il était : rien. En fait c'est à peu près logique il n'a jamais rencontré les maraudeurs car mon père a mal tourné. Sirius et Remus n'ont pas du faire attention à lui.

Harry essayait d'enlever l'image de ces deux mains serrées mais il n'y arrivait pas.

_Je n'aurais jamais du regarder. C'est pire _qu'avant.

_Maintenant je vois mon père serrer la main de Lucius et celle de Peter et Ginny enlacées._

_Je suis venu pour la retrouver et je suis seul._

_Je me sens si seul !_

Il était 7heure. Normalement il aurait du être dans la grande salle. Harry décida de sortir de son laboratoire. Ses pas le menèrent d'ailleurs devant la grande salle.

Harry passa discrètement sa tête par la porte.

Le repas se passait dans un silence presque absolu excepté le bruit d'un film. En effet, sur les murs on pouvait y voir la projection d'un film d'horreur et une bande annonce au dessus : « cadeau d'Halloween de la part du quatuor infernal ».

_Ainsi ils ont mis en application leur blague_. Harry avait rajouté des effets de son assez importants ainsi que quelques effets réels, tel que la baisse de température,…

L'ambiance était des plus effrayante, mais pas trop quand même. Harry regarda les réactions des élèves. Il vit des visages ravi et terrifiés à la fois.

Soudain, il sentit un regard sur lui. Dumbledore le regardait. Harry lui fit un sourire et continua son inspection comme si de rien n'était. Lorsqu'il arriva au niveau des griffondors, son cœur se serra. Ginny tenait la main de Peter et se blottissait contre lui prétextant la peur.

Peter lui se faisait fier de la rassurer.

Harry les regarda encore quelques minutes puis se décida à partir. Il ne pouvait pas encore les affronter, il avait trop mal. Harry se mit en marche et alla respirer l'air pur. Il avait besoin de marcher. La marche aidait à réfléchir et avait toujours eut un effet bénéfique sur son moral.

Il commença un grand tour du parc. Après une heure de marche il décida de s'arrêter sous l'arbre ou il avait l'habitude de parler avec Ascella.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il y découvrit justement Ascella en pleur.

Instinctivement il s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras.

- chut petite lumière…. Chuttttt

Ascella explosa en pleur dans les bras de Harry, et le cœur de Harry se serra encore plus devant le désarroi de sa petite sœur.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Ascella ?

- Je…

Elle renifla et prit son souffle.

- J'ai une amie elle s'appelle Cécilia, mais personne ne veut qu'on soit ensemble.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est une Malfoy.

Attendant une réaction de dégoût de la part de Harry qui ne vint pas, Ascella se calma légèrement et reprit.

- Elle est très gentille. On est devenue amie, mais elle est à serpentard et moi à Poufsouffle. Mes amis ne sont pas content et m'ont abandonnés. Ils disent que tant que je reste avec elle ils ne resteront pas avec moi.

- Je vois, et toi qu'est ce que tu en pense ?

- Et bien c'est une Malfoy, mais elle n'est pas comme eux. Elle est gentille, elle est marrante, on a beaucoup ri hier ensemble. C'est une serpentarde mais elle ne ressemble pas du tout aux serpentards normaux comme Stéphanie Potter. D'ailleurs elle se fait embêter elle aussi. Personne ne veut que je reste avec elle.

Harry resta calme. Il avait déjà entendu parlé de Stéphanie Potter, s'était une première année à Serpentard et Harry ne doutait plus qu'elle soit la digne fille de James Potter, et donc sa demi sœur.

- Pourquoi tu t'éloignerais d'elle ?

- Et bien parce que mes amis ont dit que… Mais Ascella s'arrêta. Tu as raison Harry. Ce n'est pas parce que ce sont mes amis qu'ils ont le droit de regard sur qui je dois apprécier.

Harry lui rendit son sourire.

- Je crois que tu as parfaitement compris Ascella. Si tu crois en elle alors soit son ami et prouve à tes autres amis qu'ils se trompent.

- Je vais de ce pas le lui dire.

Ascella commença à partir, mais se ravisa à la dernière minute.

- au fait pourquoi tu es ici.

- Et bien je voulais me balader.

Elle le regarda suspicieusement, puis annonça lentement.

- Tout à l'heure j'ai vu Ginny et Peter, ils se tenaient la main.

- Je sais. Répondit lasse Harry.

- Je suis désolé fit Ascella.

Elle semblait hésiter entre rester et partir.

- Ce n'est pas grave, je vais bien tu sais. Va rejoindre Cécilia.

- Non fit cette fois déterminée Ascella. Cécilia peut attendre un peu elle comprendra. Je crois qu'à cet instant c'est toi qui à le plus besoin de moi.

Harry lui rendit un sourire ému.

Ascella s'assit à coté de Harry puis commença à lui parler de tout et de rien. Harry écoutait distraitement les banalités qu'énonçait Ascella.

Harry la regardait avec fierté. Elle était merveilleuse. Elle avait d'autres choses à faire mais elle préférait être avec lui, simplement pour être là lui dire qu'il n'était pas seul

_En fait Ascella est la sœur idéale, ma sœur._

- Moi aussi Harry tu es pour moi le frère idéal, mon frère. Annonça avec conviction et plein d'amour Ascella.

Harry la regarda surpris puis compris qu'il avait parlé à haute voix. Il l'a pris dans ses bras et la serra le plus fort possible tout en pleurant.

Une seule idée lui traversa l'esprit :

_Je ne suis plus seul._

Fini.

Voilà. Encore désolée pour le retard. Sinon je posterais dans deux semaines.

Ah oh fait : Bonne année et bonne santé. J'espère que votre noël s'est bien passé (pour ceux qui le souhaitent sinon j'espère que vos vacances se passent bien).

**Réponse aux reviews.**

Andryade : coucou comment vas tu ? Moi ça va comme je te l'ai dit dans mon mail. Tu as été surprise par la rapidité de la découverte de Harry ? Et ben ce chapitre a du encore plus te surprendre alors. Et les autres qui viennent je ne t'en parle pas. En fait j'ai passé la vitesse supérieure. On arrive vers la fin… Si, si il doit rester 4 ou 5 chapitres pas plus. Alors tout s'accélère c'est normal. Mais quand à l'identité de Harry, Dumbledore va devoir chercher car c'est pas donné qu'il trouve. Pendant ce temps Harry et bien il va arrêter d'être superman parce que je sais pas toi, mais je trouve qu'il est plus sympathique quand il ne maîtrise rien.

Pour la fin j'ai un peu honte… Je devais vous laisser attendre que deux semaines, donc je me suis dit que ça passerait alors que je vous ai fait attendre quatre semaines. Enfin on va arrêter de s'excuser tout le temps (j'applique ton conseil). Et sinon pour Ginny / Harry ou Harry/Rose je crois que tu as ta réponse. Enfin normalement sinon c'est que tu n'as pas lu ce chapitre èé. Voilà à bientôt

beru ou bloub : alala, si tu commence à rentrer dans mes délires je vais jamais m'arrêter moi. Déjà qu'on me dit que je suis un peu (euphémisme) bizarre… Enfin j'aime bien l'idée des sabres lasers. Quand à la sauce aigre douce j'aime bien. C'est à la fois aigre dons piquant et méchant, et à la fois douce comme une douce vengeance. J'ai toujours trouvé plus beau les vengeance froides qui s'enlise autour de la victime au point qu'elle ne peut plus s'en sortir. Moi psychopathe morbide, allons bon ! Non faut vraiment que j'aille à Saint Mangouste pour m'y faire soigner, enfin je veux dire à l'hopital, car Harry Potter n'est qu'une fiction, Harry Potter n'est qu'un fiction. Il suffit que je me le dise et c'est bon, dans deux ans j'aurais intégré ce haut fait.

Alixe En fait je me relis, mais j'aurais sûrement pu réduire de nombreuses coquilles en me relisant plus. Seulement pour "en bonne et due forme" et bien même avec une infinité de relectures je n'aurais pas trouvé. (J'ai sincèrement honte). Je suis sûr que si je me rendais compte de la piètre qualité orthographique de mon écrit je n'oserais même pas penser à le publier dans fanfic. Seulement je ne vois rien. Heureux est le mauvais en orthographe car il ne voit pas ses propres fautes… (encore désolé).

Lord Pot : T'es pas mort hein ? Parce qu'au final je t'ai fait attendre quatre semaines. Tu n'es pas mort hein. Si j'avais su que je mettrais autant de temps je n'aurais pas fait cette fin. Tu me pardonnes hein ? Allez soit gentil, tu me pardonnes ? Hein ? Enfin sinon j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapitre (auteur qui cherche à se rattraper).

Kika et bien merci de ton soutien quotidien. C'est toujours un plaisir de voir ton petit nom écrit dans les reviewer avec un mot de soutien.

Aragorn Merci beaucoup ça m'a beaucoup touché ce que tu m'as dit. Mais pour ce qui est question de la pub, je n'arrive pas à me vendre. Je sais bien que j'aurais peut être plus de lecteurs et encore c'est pas sur. Mais j'aime bien savoir que certains ne connaissent pas mon histoire et la découvriront peut être un an après que je l'ai fini. Oui oui, je t'assure je trouve ça charmant comme idée. Mais ilparaît que j'ai des idées bizarres.

Xaebhal Je poste pendant les vacances mais un peu en retard. J'espère que tu auras un semblant de réponse. Sinon soit patient, ou sinon c'est que j'ai oublié d'expliquer des choses et alors là je suis dans la m. Enfin j'espère que j'ai pas de coquilles dans le scénario (tu viens de me mettre la pression là, je t'assure). Et bien à dans deux semaines, cette fois ci ça devrait être bon.

Gandalf le Blanc AGC : oh je t'adore. (pas trouvé de meilleur réponse à ta review). Franchement c'est un compliment formidable parce que moi je considère qu'un livre est bon si on n'a envi de savoir la suite. Alors forcément ta remarque m'a plus qu'honorée. Merci merci.

Virg05 : Super extra méga génial Merci. Et bien tu as raison, parce que tu vois je n'ai pas écrit depuis trois semaines et là ça commençait sincèrement à me démanger de la plume. Comme quoi c'est devenu une vraie drogue.

Les maraudeuses : Tu peux pas savoir à quel point ça m'a démangé de faire cela, mais j'ai prévu autre chose, quelque chose qui me plaisait encore plus. Enfin je peux te dire que je m'amuse parfois dans ma tête à essayer de finir ma fic de cette façon. Mais Faire tout dévoilé d'un coup c'est un peu dommage je trouve. Il vaut mieux distiller comme cela on prend plus de plaisir.

Lieutenantlemir : Et bien tu pose un très bonne question… Oui en effet papa Potter est prévu pour le chapitre 15 je crois si ma mémoire est bonne. Et maman Lily va elle aussi réapparaître par période. Je ne peux hélas pas mettre tous les personnages en même temps dans un même chapitre, je suis obligé de tourner. Pour les chaptres flash back, tu n'es pas le seul à ne pas l'avoir aimé, je crois que je n'ai pas été assez clair et c'était frustrant pour le lecteur. Enfin c'est du passé, j'espère que ce chapitre de plaira plus.

La Folleuh : Tu as bien aimé le chapitre du cortège macabre, et bien je suis contente parce que beaucoup n'ont pas trop aimer. Sinon pour la régularité, ça m'a fait beacoup rire, parce que je suis régulière depuis le premier chapitre sauf pour celui-ci. Pas de bol pile au moment ou tu me félicite je ne suis pas à l'heure. Enfin j'ai cru comprendre que tu te le reprochait à toi aussi, alors tu dois me comprendre. 15 chapitres d'un coup. Tu as du mettre un temps fou pour tout lire. J'ose même pas imaginer le temps que tu as mis…. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Mariecool Ouhai j'adore ton plan… Mais pourquoi un sort d'oubliette à Dumbledore. On s'en fiche de se qu'il pense. On tue tout les serpentards, les mangemorts et Voldemorts et tant pis de ce qu'en pense Dumbledore… Enfin le seul problème c'est qu'Harry s'est promis de ne tuer qu'une seule personne : Voldemort. Alors à moins que j'aille effacer se passage dans mon histoire il va falloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre pour faire le sale boulot. On pourrais demander à Dumbledore, avec un sort impero ça pourrait marcher. L'auteur va réfléchir à cette possibilité.

SytEvol: merci beaucoup SytEvol pour ton encouragement, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que de nouveaux reviewers.

Fizban : Fizban, Fizban, Fizban, tu n'aurais pas abusé du champagne pour les fêtes dis donc. Ou bien, un best of des inconnus ne serait pas venu en ta possession par hasard? Franchement j'ai vu ta review juste avant de partir au ski, ça m'a d'ailleurs bien fait rire et ça m'a mis de bonne humeur pour toutes mes vacances. Il faudrait vraiment que je me revoie ce sketch. Mais j'ai une question : Ginny a les yeux verts ? Non parce que je ne me rappelle plus… Enfin maintenant même si elle n'a pas les yeux verts j'en déciderais comme tel. Ta chanson mérite que Ginny ait les yeux verts (lol).

Voili,voilou, voilà.

A dans deux semaines.


	17. chapitre 14

14 Sorcier, sorcier, que me caches-tu ?

La fête d'Halloween n'avait pas été de tout repos pour Harry. Déçu face à ses attentes, il avait finalement accepté l'évidence. Ginny n'était pas sa Ginny. Duré réalité que celle ci mais Harry avait décidé de l'accepter. Il n'était pas pour autant seul au monde. En arrivant dans ce monde il avait découvert des personnes auxquelles il ne s'attendait même pas… Sa mère, Ascella, Rose… _Oui beaucoup de personnes merveilleuses._

Il avait cependant passé une mauvaise nuit même si celle ci avait été trop courte. Il s'était réveillé avec le sentiment que quelque chose de très important allait se dérouler mais il ne s'en rappelait plus.

Décidé à ne plus se morfondre sur lui-même, Harry avait prit de nouvelles résolutions.

En ce dimanche matin Harry s'était donné deux missions : la première féliciter Ginny et Peter, même s'il n'en avait pas le cœur. La seconde allez s'excuser et s'expliquer avec Rose. Celle-ci devait être très désorientée.

Sa première mission fut des plus aisée puisque Peter s'en chargea.

- Harry, tu dors ?

- Non Peter.

- Ginny et moi on aimerait te parler avant que tout le monde se réveille. On t'attend en bas, tu viens ?

- Oui Peter j'arrive.

Harry prit son temps afin de réaliser ce qui allait se passer.

_Allez mon gars c'est juste une question de minutes. Tu les félicites et on n'en parle plus._

Descendu au bas des escaliers, Ginny lui souriait gentiment.

Sous le coup de l'émotion Harry sentit que ses jambes flageolaient. Il se força à reprendre contenance.

_Bon ça va pas être facile_.

- Bonjour Harry.

- Bonjour Ginny.

- En fait ça peut te paraître bizarre de te réveiller comme cela dès le matin mais…

Harry ne la laissa pas finir.

- Non Ginny c'est tout à fait normal. Je m'excuse sincèrement de mon comportement d'hier. J'ai réagit bien au-delà de la situation. C'est juste que cela m'a fait un choc de vous savoir ensemble. Mais Rose m'a expliqué pour les années d'avant et puis tout le reste… Je comprends maintenant et je suis heureux pour vous.

Harry avait tout sortit sa tirade d'une traite en regardant ses pieds car le dire en regardant Ginny était encore trop douloureux.

Bon je l'ai dit. C'est bien maintenant donné un regard assuré qui donne l'air d'y croire.

Harry se mit à regarder Ginny pour appuyer ses dires.

- Vraiment Harry demanda inquiet Peter ?

_Bon maintenant regarder Peter sans lui en vouloir. Mon dieu il a Ma Ginny. Non ce n'est plus ma Ginny mais sa Ginny et répond avant qu'ils se doutent que tu es au bord de la crise d'émotion. Crise d'émotion ? Ca existe ?_

Harry répondit coupant court à ses pensées

- Oui je te remercie Peter, en plus je comprendrais que tu m'en veuille pour…, enfin mon comportement.

- Non Harry j'étais plus inquiet qu'autre chose. C'était illusoire que de ne pas remarquer tes sentiments. Je comprends si ça avait été moi…

Ginny lui prit la main pour manifester son affection. Harry détourna sa tête.

Bon je crois que ça ne va pas être facile au début. Allez Harry regarde les et rassure-les :

- En tout cas je suis ravi pour vous, c'est pas dit que ce ne soit pas facile au début, mais je vais m'en remettre, vous êtes tellement heureux, hier je vous ai vu ensemble et j'ai compris.

- Harry je suis contente que tu le prennes comme cela s'exclama Ginny, j'ai eu si peur de te perdre comme ami

Harry fut ému par les paroles de Ginny.

_Oui même si tu n'es pas ma Ginny tu es aussi une personne des plus charmantes. Je suis content d'être ton ami._

Harry énonça d'ailleurs sa pensée :

- Non n'y compte pas. Ce n'est pas parce que vous êtes ensemble que je vais arrêter d'être votre ami. Je vous aime trop tous les deux pour cela.

- Bon on va s'arrêter là fit solennel Peter parce que sinon je crois que je vais perdre mon image d'homme virile en pleurant devant toute cette sincérité.

- T'es stupide se moqua Ginny avec déjà les larmes aux yeux.

Harry aussi se mit à rire, un rire de soulagement. Il avait perdu son âme sœur mais il avait gagné deux amis…

_Oui deux amis._

Ils attendirent patiemment les autres en jouant aux échecs.

La tension avait baissé mais était encore là. Il allait falloir du temps pour que ces trois là se comportent à nouveau normalement. Ils jouaient aux échecs, mais ils redécouvraient aussi de nouvelles bases d'amitiés ou d'amour, tout en attendant leurs amis.

Un par uns ils apparurent en haut des escaliers, et furent au prime à bord surprit de les voir si joyeux tous les trois ensemble, mais aucun ne fit une remarque et tous se mirent à sourire par la suite.

Lorsque Rose arriva, le groupe était au complet. Harry fit un léger signe à Rose pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien, puis ils discutèrent tous ensembles comme si de rien n'était. Rose resta silencieuse tout le repas. Pensive elle regardait Harry et Ginny et parfois Peter.

_Bon faut que je lui parle maintenant sinon elle ne parlera plus jamais._

A la fin du repas Harry prit son courage à deux mains et proposa une ballade à Rose. Celle ci accepta poliment mais quelque peu froide.

_Bon elle à l'air en colère. On va attendre un peu avant de parler_

Après avoir marché une demi heure dans un silence religieux, Harry proposa à Rose de s'asseoir.

_Bon c'est le moment._

Patiemment Rose attendit que Harry prenne la parole.

- Avant de commencer je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier.

Rose ne répondit rien, elle attendait la suite.

_OK la partie des excuses est passé, passons aux explications. Là c'est mal partit. Soyons franc je crois que c'est le mieux._

- Je ne t'ai pas tout dit sur moi. En fait, je viens d'un autre monde. Je suis fiancé à Ginny, enfin j'étais, et j'ai décidé de venir dans ce monde pour la retrouver en vie.

_Toujours pas de réponse…_

- Je sais que ça peut paraître fou mais c'est la vérité.

- …

_OK là il y a un problème. Peut être qu'elle n'a rien entendu hier. Non elle n'agirait pas comme cela et puis elle m'a demandé si je venais d'un autre monde, donc c'est qu'elle ne me croit pas._

- Tu ne me crois pas c'est ça ?

- … Non je te crois…

_Bon on avance maintenant je sais qu'elle me croit. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a alors ?_

- Alors pourquoi tu réagis comme cela, tu ne dis rien…

- …

- Rose ! S'exclama frustré Harry.

- Tu m'as mentit.

Ces mots raisonnèrent dans les oreilles de Harry.

_OK je suis mal. Le passage désolé Rose je ne t'ai pas tout dit est finalement pas passé._

- Je t'ai fait confiance et tu m'as menti que veux-tu que je te dise d'autre.

- Je ne t'ai pas menti

_OK nier les choses ne t'avancera à rien Harry._

- Ah oui s'emporta Rose, et me cacher que tu viens d'un autre monde, c'est pas mentir. Si ça se trouve, tu ne connais pas d'elfe. Moi je t'ai tout confié. J'ai cru en toi…

- Je ne t'ai pas mentit cria encore plus fort Harry. Oui je t'ai caché des choses, mais je ne t'ai pas menti. J'ai bien eu un elfe pour maître pendant un certain temps, je ne t'ai pas menti, en plus je t'avais dit que je ne pouvais pas tout te dire.

- …

- Rose ne sois pas en colère contre moi murmura doucement Harry. J'ai toujours eu envi de le dire, mais c'est difficile à dire. Encore aujourd'hui.

_Faite qu'elle me pardonne_

- Harry se radoucie Rose, je ne suis pas fâchée, enfin disons que si, non je suis plutôt vexée, mais pas fâchée, enfin plus maintenant.

_Elle me pardonne ? En tout cas elle s'embrouille, on dirait moi !_

Harry sourit doucement.

- Et bien mademoiselle Rose perdrait-elle ses moyens ?

- Oh Harry ne te moque pas, en plus tu devrais être tout gentil pour te faire pardonner et non te moquer de moi.

- C'est vrai fit très sérieusement Harry. Tu m'as beaucoup aidé et je ne t'en remercierais jamais assez

- Harry arrête, tu vas me mettre mal à l'aise.

- Ah bon ? Fit douteux Harry.

_Franchement elle déjà été mal à l'aise ? Sans doute… Enfin j'en doute…_

- Ohhhhh

Harry avait réussit à provoquer Rose qui le poursuivait ardemment pour le punir de ses paroles. Elle abandonna cependant assez vite.

Harry reprit lentement la discussion.

- Tu sais Rose, à propos de mon monde…

- Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais.

- Pardon ?

- Tu n'es pas obligé de me le dire reprit-elle très sérieusement. Je comprends parfaitement que ce ne doit pas être facile alors je comprendrais si tu ne veux rien me dire.

- Non c'est bon.

- Je ne veux pas que tu me le dises en te sentant forcé, je comprendrais que tu garde cela secret Harry insista-t-elle.

_C'est dingue. Il y a à peine une seconde elle m'accusait de lui cacher des choses maintenant que je veux lui dire, elle ne veut plus. Je ne comprendrais jamais rien aux filles._

- Non c'est bon dit Harry avec un sourire, et arrête de me dire de ne pas te dire ce que je veux te dire. Enfin tu me comprends.

- Pas vraiment mais ça ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude répondit avec malice Rose.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire puis commença tranquillement à tout lui expliquer. Tout sans exception. L'air était plus jovial. Cette ambiance permis à Harry de se remémorer tout son passé même le plus obscur.

Il lui parla de la menace de Voldemort grandissante. De la mort de ses deux meilleurs amis. Il s'attarda un peu plus sur son rôle de protecteur de Poudlard et de son passage chez les elfes, il continua par son retour chez les sorciers et sa traque des mangemorts. De l'enlèvement de Ginny et de sa mort tragique.

- De retour chez nous je n'arrivais pas à m'impliquer dans la bataille finale. Je savais ce que je devais faire, mais j'étais heureux avec Ginny. Prendre le risque de perdre la vie m'était, je dois l'avouer, difficile.

- C'est normal Harry l'encouragea Rose.

C'était la première intervention de Rose depuis qu'il parlait. Il lui avait été reconnaissant de ne pas l'avoir interrompu. Maintenant il arrivait au passage le plus difficile et il avait besoin de soutien.

- Mais ça c'est sans compter l'intervention de Voldemort. Il n'a pas simplement tué Ginny, il l'a massacré. Il l'a torturé vivante puis il s'est amusé comme un fou avec les morceaux qu'il restait du corps de Ginny. Il m'a … il m'a envoyé sa tête.

- Oh mon dieu.

Harry n'arriva pas à en dire plus. Ce passage était trop difficile.

- J'ai…. Je suis devenu fou. Je suis allez le voir et j'ai fait ce que j'aurais du faire depuis longtemps. Je l'ai tué.

- Oh mon dieu.

Rose n'avait pas pu retenir son cri de surprise.

- Dumbledore avait tout prévu depuis longtemps. Comment je devais le tuer, de quelle manière. Je devais simplement le faire et je serais tranquille récita comme un automate Harry. Mais tout n'était pas aussi simple. Quand je suis revenu tout le monde me regardait bizarrement comme quelqu'un de dangereux. Même celui que je considérais comme mon père m'a rejeté. Je n'ai pas supporté, j'ai trouvé cette formule me permettant de venir dans un autre monde… Je n'ai pas longtemps hésité. Je suis partit.

- Oh mon dieu Harry. Je … enfin… fit en pleur Rose. Je ne pensais pas que c'était si horrible. Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du te faire revivre tout cela.

- Non Rose ça me fait du bien d'en parler. Ce secret pesait trop lourd désormais, je me sens plus léger.

Rose ne dit rien. Elle méditait l'histoire de Harry.

Elle se murmura à elle-même :

- Je comprends mieux pour Ginny.

- Oui répondit mélancolique Harry, ça m'a fait un choc hier

- Oh j'ai parlé tout haut ? Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas parler tout haut et…

- Non c'est bon, de toute façon il fallait bien qu'on en parle un jour… Tu sais j'ai réfléchit à ce que tu m'as dit hier. Je … Je crois que tu as raison. Ginny n'est pas ma Ginny. Ce matin j'ai discuté avec Ginny et Peter…

- Et ?

- Et bien je les ai félicités. Je crois que c'est le premier geste non ? En plus ça a mis les choses aux clairs. Ginny a choisi, je respecte son choix même s'il m'est difficile. Je voulais que Peter sache que je n'allais pas essayer de détruire leur couple. Tu comprends ?

- C'est très noble de ta part Harry. Certains se serraient raccrochés quand même. Et vu comment tu étais hier…

- Je faisais peur à voir c'est ça…

- Oui tu m'as fait peur, Harry. J'ai cru que tu n'allais pas survivre…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, survivre c'est une habitude pour le survivant.

- Arrête Harry, ce n'est pas drôle, j'ai vraiment eut peur.

- Je sais, je suis désolé. Je crois que j'ai été à deux doigts de faire n'importe quoi. Heureusement que tu étais là.

- C'est normal Harry j'aurais réagit comme toi si j'avais été dans ton cas. Mais les amis sont là pour remettre dans le bon chemin lorsqu'il le faut. J'ai fait mon boulot d'ami.

- Boulot ?

- Bon c'est vrai mon labeur ?

- Ton labeur ? Pas plaisir plutôt ?

- Non : labeur.

Ces petites piques gentilles permettaient de détendre l'atmosphère.

- bien d'accord pour cette fois…

- …

La bouche de Rose s'ouvrit pour se refermer immédiatement comme si une question avait été refoulée

- Rose je sens que tu as une question.

Harry préférait qu'elle pose tout de suite sa question. Qui sait quand il aurait le courage de reparler de tout cela. Maintenant qu'il était partit, mieux valait en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

- Oui enfin non, j'essayais de deviner comment tu faisais pour voir ta mère, et puis M.Black ou encore Dumbledore…Je me disais que ça devais être dur.

- Oui. Pour ma mère ça été le plus dur. Je crois que j'ai fais avec elle ce que je n'ai pas réussi pour Ginny.

- Quoi ?

- Mon deuil. Ici elle est Madame Black, par contre ma mère, elle, est morte là bas. Pour Ginny je crois que je commence que maintenant. C'est pour cela que ça a fait si mal hier.

Rose serra gentiment l'épaule de Harry pour lui apporter son réconfort.

- Et pour ton père. Je veux dire, tu sais M.Potter.

- J'en ai eut un aperçu fit amère Harry.

- Je vois.

Un silence de quelques secondes s'imposa lorsque Rose reprit :

- Harry, tu sais je ne voudrais pas être trop imposante, mais si les personnes ici ne sont pas celles de ton monde, tu pourrais peut être faire la paix avec le professeur Dumbledore ?

- C'est fait.

Rose le regarda étonné et Harry cru bon de lui enlever ses désillusions.

- Enfin, on a fait un pacte de confiance, c'est tout ce que je peux faire pour l'instant. Tu sais même si ça ne paraît pas, je serrais resté dans mon monde s'il ne m'avait pas trahit. Il était comme un père.

Harry ferma les yeux comme pour essayer de chasser tous ses souvenirs.

- Harry ta vie est bien difficile. J'espère qu'un jour tu trouveras ton bonheur.

Harry la regarda étonné.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça, d'un coup ?

- Je me disais simplement que tu as assez souffert. Arrêtons de parler de tout cela, annonça soudain Rose. Je vois bien que cela te fait encore souffrir et je ne veux pas insister. Tu es franc avec moi et ça me suffit.

- Tu ne veux pas me poser de questions annonça Harry surpris de la tournure de la conversation. Sincèrement je m'attendais à plein de questions.

- J'en ai et même beaucoup. Ma curiosité est même très forte. Mais mon amitié me dit qu'il faut qu'on s'arrête avant que tu soufres plus. Je vois bien que tu n'as pas encore fait ton deuil de Ginny, mais aussi tout simplement de ton passé. Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ton passé pour t'apprécier. Ce que tu es maintenant me suffit. Et puis on en reparlera quand tu en auras envie. Maintenant tu sais que je suis là si tu as besoin.

Harry ne trouva que deux mots pour répondre à ce discours.

- Merci Rose.

- De rien répondit rose avec un clin d'œil.

Rose commençait à se lever mais Harry la retint.

- Rose ?

- Oui ?

- J'ai quand même une question.

- Oui ?

Rose se rassit.

Harry hésitait à poser une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres

Depuis qu'il était dans ce monde il avait du prendre lui-même ses décisions, et une en particulier lui posait problème.

_Bon allez lance-toi_

- Je… c'est à propos de Voldemort. Je veux dire, ça ne te gène pas de savoir que je pourrais le tuer et me débarrasser de lui. Ca ne te gène pas de me connaître comme meurtrier et enfin tout ça ?

Harry regarda inquiet Rose. Depuis qu'il avait tué Voldemort il avait été félicité, mais lui se sentait toujours comme un meurtrier.

- Bon on a plusieurs questions là. Pour ce qui est du fait que tu es un meurtrier, …

Rose réfléchit un instant puis se décida :

- Oui tu en es un Harry. Tu as tué quelqu'un donc tu es un meurtrier.

Harry sentit son cœur serrer de culpabilité

- Oui tu es un meurtrier mais regarde bien qui tu as tué. Tu as tué un autre meurtrier, un assassin qui n'était d'ailleurs plus vraiment un homme. Alors oui tu as tué quelqu'un Harry mais quelqu'un de très mauvais, et si tu gardes en toi ce remord alors tu es encore plus humain que meurtrier et tu mérites le pardon. Et non Harry je n'ai aucun dégoût face à ce que tu as fait. Et pour finir je pense que tout le monde penserait comme moi.

- Merci.

Harry se sentait plus soulagé. Il avait eu besoin de son assentiment. Pour être sur qu'il n'était pas un monstre.

- Et pour ici ? demanda fébrilement Harry

- Pour ce qui est de Voldemort ici. Et bien je ne sais pas Harry. Vivant dans ce monde j'aurais bien envi de te dire de le tuer. En plus tu l'as déjà tué tu pourrais le refaire, tu en aies capable, ça sauverait plein de vies. D'ailleurs, je meurs d'envie de te dire de foutre la raclé à ce salop …

Harry la regarda rager devant son impuissance, et Harry revit ses hontes faire face à son égoïsme ...

_Je n'ai rien fait. Je suis ici depuis deux mois et je n'ai rien fait._

- D'un autre coté reprit Rose plus calme, tu n'es pas sur de le tuer ici, car il n'est pas le même que dans ton monde. Tu ne devrais pas être là donc techniquement on ne peut rien te demander. Enfin si on le regarde de ton point de vue, tu as déjà assez souffert. Donc si tu décide de ne pas t'attaquer à Voldemort je comprendrais, tu en as le droit, même si je souhaite le contraire. Enfin on peut se dire que tu peux trancher la poire en deux en aidant déjà un peu plutôt que de ne rien ou tout faire.

- Merci pour ta franchise Rose.

- J'espère que ça va t'aider.

- Je ne sais pas encore…

C'était au tour de Harry de réfléchir à tout ce que Rose avait dit. Il savait déjà la réponse avant de le lui demander seulement il n'arrivait pas à faire son devoir. L'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre donnait un poids plus important à cette décision. Il devrait y réfléchir plus tard.

Harry se leva bientôt suivit de Rose. Celle-ci se permit une petite remarque pour clore la discussion :

- Clark Kent ça t'allait bien comme surnom n'empêche.

Harry baissa la tête de résignation. Cette idée ne sortirait jamais de la tête de Rose.

- Allez viens on va manger fit Harry. On a discuté plus de quatre heures.

Mais Rose le retint un instant.

- Harry ? Tu m'accompagneras quand le moment sera venu de revoir les miens ?

Harry la regarda étonné puis acquiesça.

- Je t'accompagnerais, si tu le désires

- Merci.

L'après-midi Harry et Rose firent comme si de rien n'était. Ils ne reparleraient sûrement plus du secret de Harry, mais celui ci soudait maintenant une amitié encore plus forte qu'avant.

Harry lui sentait progressivement que sa vie s'adoucissait.

Pensant au malheur d'Ascella Harry chercha son amie afin de voir si ces nouvelles résolutions portaient ses fruits.

Il la trouva avec un certain nombre d'amis. Harry lui fit un léger signe pour révéler sa présence. Elle les abandonna momentanément pour le rencontrer.

- Coucou Harry, ça va ?

- Oui Ascella, je vais mieux et toi ?

- Ca va. Mes amis ont compris le message et l'ont accepté. Marie, une amie veut même rencontrer Cécilia. Elle dit que si je tiens tant à Cécilia c'est que c'est une chic fille.

- C'est bien. Cécilia doit être contente.

- Et bien oui, seulement la bande à Stéphanie ne la lâche toujours pas, elle.

- Oh je vois. Je suis sûr qu'elles finiront par se lasser.

- J'espère, je n'aime pas la voir malheureuse.

Ils furent coupés par ses amis

- Ascella tu viens ?

- Oui oui j'arrive.

Ascella se retourna vers Harry.

- Bon il faut que je te laisse. Tu es sur que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Tu es toujours aussi généreuse Ascella, remarqua tendrement Harry

- Comme toi.

- Non

- Si

- Non

- Si

- Bon je vais m'arrêter là et te laisser avec tes amis.

Harry s'en alla, mais juste avant il redit un « non » pour avoir le dernier mot.

_Des fois je suis vraiment trop gamin._

_Par contre, ce soir, je règle ce problème. Il n'est pas question que m'a petite Ascella soit malheureuse._

¤¤¤¤

Le dit soir, Harry s'infiltra encore une fois dans la salle commune des Serpentards. Il avait prit une potion de fantôme. Après l'avoir vu Harry était la parfaite réplique d'un fantôme vengeur. Sauf qu'il pouvait encore faire de la magie.

A minuit donc Harry était devant le lit de Stéphanie Potter. Il prit quelques secondes à dévisager sa sûrement demi-sœur puis chassa vite fait cette idée sachant qu'elle avait le même caractère que son prétendu père.

Il prit un malin plaisir à déverser un seau d'eau froide en entier sur la demoiselle.

Prise par surprise elle s'époumona en un HA sonore que seul elle et Harry entendirent grâce à un merveilleux sort d'insonorisation.

Parfaitement réveillée, Stéphanie regardait Harry avec des yeux ronds.

- Qui es tu ?

- Je suis un ancêtre des Malfoys.

Harry avait bien sur modifié son apparence.

_Sinon je crois que je n'aurais pas été crédible pour un sou._

- Qu…Quoi !

- Je suis l'arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière- arrière-grand-père de Cécilia. J'ai toujours veillé sur ma famille et aujourd'hui j'ai découvert qu'une de mes descendantes était malmenée par TOI

- Quoi !

- Si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tes menaces envers ma tendre fille, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te punir par la mort.

- C'est…C'est une blague c'est ça.

Stéphanie regardait partout autour d'elle et voyant que personne n'était réveillé à part elle, elle commença vraiment à paniquer.

- Mais…Mais un fantôme gardien ça n'existe pas.

- Tu dis que je n'existe pas s'offusqua Harry qui commençait franchement à bien s'amuser.

- No…non je n'ai pas dit cela. Je ne voulais pas être méchante.

- Bien je préfère cela, mais revenons au sujet de ma petite Cécilia. C'est la chair de ma chair et là je la vois qui souffre.

- Je.. Je promets aussi de ne plus embêter Cécilia. jura Stéphanie pas très rassurée

- Plus jamais ?

- Plus jamais.

- Hum je ne sais pas si c'est vrai ce mensonge.

- Si, si, je veux dire, je le jure.

Stéphanie se ratura sa main avec sa baguette symbole du serment magique.

- Bien ! gronda Harry, seulement j'ai un autre problème, je ne devrais révéler à personne mon existence et…

- Je promets de ne rien dire, le coupa Stéphanie

- Comment je pourrais te faire confiance, jeune fille, alors que pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui tu menaçais ma famille.

- Je le promets sur ma vie et sur mon honneur de sorcière.

- Hum

- Je le promets.

Et Stéphanie se ratura à nouveau la main avec sa baguette.

- Bien je considère ce sujet clos.

- Oui s'empressa de confirmer la jeune fille.

Harry remarqua qu'une jeune serpentarde commençait à se réveiller malgré le sort anti-bruit.

Harry décida de partir, sa mission étant accomplie.

- Que je n'entende plus jamais parler de toi Stéphanie Potter.

Sur ses paroles, il transplana, pour donner plus d'effet théâtral à son personnage.

_Ahaha je me suis trop marré. Franchement un fantôme de la famille Malfoy qui aide sa famille. Et elle m'a cru. Ahaha. Elle est naïve quand même…_

Harry se recoucha avec le sourire, fier de son intervention.

_Le dossier « méchante Stéphanie » était clos_

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Dringggggg

Harry se réveilla d'un coup.

Une sensation de danger… Un avertissement… Il sentait que quelque chose allait arriver, son rêve le prévenait de quelque chose mais il ne se rappelait pas.

_Bah c'est pas grave, j'y suis habitué._

- Bonjour tout le monde fit Harry à peine arrivé dans la grande salle.

- Harry on est lundi matin, qu'est ce qui peut te mettre de si bonne humeur ? S'exclama Brian morose.

_Et bien peut être parce que si je démoralise, je vais forcément penser à Ginny et Peter qui sont en train de s'enlacer, et que je vais faire une dépression nerveuse. Alors que si je me force à être heureux, je vais penser à ma blague d'hier et je vais tenir le coup._

- Et bien je ne sais pas répondit Harry.

- Et bien tu as de la chance s'exclama à nouveau morose Brian.

Harry compris que ce soir devait être un soir de pleine lune.

_On peut comprendre pourquoi toi tu es de mauvaise humeur. Mais aujourd'hui Je serais de bonne humeur c'est décidé._

- Harry s'exclama une voix derrière lui.

C'était Cassy.

_OK je sens que je vais avoir des ennuis_

- Harry on a un truc des plus formidable.

- Quoi s'exclama Harry sur ses gardes.

- On a fait une nouvelle blague.

Au même instant un compteur se mis en place au-dessus de toutes les têtes.

- Qu'est ce que c'est demanda lentement Harry ?

- Et bien c'est un compteur de gros mots.

- Ah ?

- Oui on a décidé de participer à la bonne entente de cette école. Toute personne injuriant quelqu'un ou disant un gros mot aura un mauvais point au-dessus de lui.

Harry ne pouvait cacher sa surprise

_Mais c'est une sacrée bonne idée sauf qu'il manque quelque chose…_

Discrètement Harry fit un sort pour faire disparaître les compteurs au-dessus des têtes. Puis d'un autre mouvement il fit apparaître un tableau représentant les quatre maisons. On pouvait déjà y lire que Serpentard était en tête avec 6 mauvais points.

- Oh s'exclama Cassy. Il y a eu un mauvais fonctionnement, mais c'est pas mal aussi.

- Cassy mima Harry comme ci tout cela ne l'enchantait guère, pourquoi tu me dis cela à moi ?

- Et bien tu es notre mascotte et puis tu nous as montré qu'on pouvait lutter dans cette école pour un monde meilleur.

- C'est pas trop utopiste remarqua Peter.

- Non, non, non assura Cassy. C'est possible.

- En tout cas fit Ginny maintenant que c'est fait,… Pourquoi ne pas en profiter…

Tout le monde, même Cassy la regarda étonné.

- Et bien reprit Ginny maintenant, c'est une compétition entre les maisons, peut être qu'on pourrait en profiter.

- Tu m'intéresses répondit Cassy.

- Et bien si on les énerve un peu, ils seront sûrement un peu plus méchant dans leurs paroles…

- …et ils vont gagner des mauvais points… Oh J'adore s'exclama Cassy.

- Je croyais coupa Allula que tu voulais faire un monde meilleur.

- Oui, mais c'était avant. Maintenant l'idée de Ginny est bien plus amusante.

- Et comment compter vous les énerver se prit au jeu Brian.

- Brian !

- Quoi !

- Et bien répondit imperturbable Cassy, on ne compte que les mots, pas les gestes. Faire tomber un peu d'eau, sans faire exprès bien sûr, ne comptera pas…

- Oh fantastique chuchota Ginny. Sournois mais efficace.

Rose éclat d'un coup de rire. Et les autres en firent de même.

Soudain avec délicatesse, Rose, tout en riant, renversa une carafe d'eau qui atterrit sur le sac de derrière.

- Merde s'exclama la personne de derrière tu pourrais pas faire attention espèce d'empotée.

- Désolée répondit courtoisement Rose je n'ai pas fait exprès.

Se rasseyant avec un naturel, Rose fit un clin d'œil discret aux autres tout en leur chuchotant :

- Et voilà deux points pour poufsouffle, deux.

- Toi aussi ! S'offusqua Allula.

Rose haussa les épaules.

- A la guerre comme à la guerre !

- Bien dit.

Cassy fulminait et elle s'en alla mettre au courant tous les griffondors.

La journée fut des plus folklorique.

L'idée de Ginny s'avéra tout d'abord très judicieuse. A la mi-matinéee, Griffondor était en tête et largement. Seulement les autres maisons ayant découvert le plan des griffondors, s'étaient mis d'un commun accord, ensemble, pour se venger. Et se fut au tour des griffondors d'être la proie de coups de sac, de marchés sur le pied et autres choses dans le même genre…

A midi tout empira, la nourriture étant un parfait stimulant d'imagination.

Harry regardait la scène avec des yeux ébahis.

_C'est pas possible on dirait une porcherie. Les élèves ont renversé tous les pichets. _

_Je suis sur qu'il ne reste pas une goutte d'eau dans la grande salle._

D'autres commençaient déjà à lancer de la nourriture.

_Oh non pas la nourriture. Albus va arrêter ça quand même._

Mais le dénommé Albus s'amusait comme un enfant. Et les autres professeurs essayaient vainement de le convaincre d'arrêter tout cela.

_Bon faut que j'arrête ça sinon je vais recevoir…TROP tard._

Harry était maintenant barbouillé de gelée rose.

- Oh Harry tu es trop mignon comme cela annonça Allula entre deux lancé de purée violette.

Ok, on va changer un peu les donnes

Harry fit imperceptiblement changer les quatre tableaux en deux. Un pour les élèves et l'autre pour les professeurs. L'échange de purée s'arrêta nette.

- Oh le tableau a changé énonça presque encore plus joyeux Albus.

- Albus cessez de faire l'enfant. Il est inadmissible qu'un tableau mesure nos mauvais points. Nous sommes des professeurs.

- C'est vrai annonça le plus sérieusement possible Albus, mais il faut déjà vérifier si ce tableau marche. Tranche de cake énonça Albus.

D'un coup 5 points apparurent dans le tableau des professeurs.

- ALBUS, vous êtes immature gronda McGonagall

5 points de plus apparurent.

- Ne me criez pas dessus Minerva vous voyez bien que vous avez fait augmenter notre score. Surtout qu'il semblerait que nous augmentons de 5 points par gros mot ou mauvaise phrase.

Minerva essaya d'enlever le tableau mais n'y arriva pas.

- Je me fiche de ce foutu score, je veux que vous enleviez ce truc.

_Encore 10 points de plus_ pensa Harry qui était content de son effet.

- On a bien un handicap, ça va être difficile de gagner.

- ALBUS, enlevez-le !

- Mais je ne peux pas enlever ce sort. Il faut trouver le coupable pour le punir, hors si j'enlève le sort il ne nous sera pas possible de le découvrir.

- Vous le faites exprès se résigna Minerva.

- Vous n'y pensez pas Minerva, je n'oserais pas.

Les élèves incrédules se regardèrent un instant et un accord tacite s'implanta alors entre tous les élèves. Les professeurs allaient vivre la pire journée de leur vie.

Le quatuor infernal avait bien choisi son jour. Harry regardait tranquillement Remus Lupin en cours de créatures magiques essayer de garder son calme.

Au début quelque peu amusé devant les « maladresses » de ses élèves, il s'avéra que le jeu était devenu énervant au bout de dix et dangereux au bout de vingt.

Il faut dire que les élèves étaient particulièrement frustrés. Remus Lupin avait un parlé des plus distingué et aucun gros mot ou méchanceté ne sortait de sa bouche. Les élèves avaient du utiliser les grands moyens. Les plus téméraires avaient libéré les lapins invisibles que Remus avait mis plus de deux semaines à capturer. Ils avaient gagné le jackpot. En une seule et unique phrase, Remus avait fait gagné plus de 50 points aux professeurs. Les élèves se félicitaient et Remus mit fin à son cours exaspéré.

- Il a tenu bon remarqua Rose

- Oui surtout que ce soir, c'est la pleine lune.

- N'empêche fit Ginny je ne pensais pas qu'il connaissait autant de gros mots.

- C'est sûr rajout Allula. Il en connaît un paquet en fait. Il nous cache bien son jeu…

Le cas de Remus n'était qu'un cas parmi d'autre. Tous les professeurs avaient fini leur cours en avance. N'y tenant plus.

Harry prit un malin plaisir a traverser les couloirs afin de voir des visages déconfits de ses professeurs. Cependant lorsqu'il vit Hermione sur son bureau toute seule et pleurant, il ne put s'empêcher de lui remonter le moral.

- Alors ils t'ont mener la vie dure.

- Ah Harry !

Hermione essuya ses yeux et reprit contenance.

- Je suis désolé, seulement ils n'avaient jamais été aussi infecte. Je sais bien que c'est à cause de ce jeu stupide, mais ça fait bizarre.

- Je comprends, tu sais. J'ai subi ça pendant toute la mâtiné.

Hermione lâcha un rire.

- Oui c'est vrai. Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste les nerfs.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas répéta Harry. Je sais que tu es une femme forte de caractère, c'est pas des petits sans défense qui vont te faire peur.

- Sans défense je suis pas sure, tu sais des fois ils sont terribles. On ne s'imagine pas à quel point.

Harry ne répondit rien mais approuva mentalement. Dans ses souvenirs, il se rappelait de son cousin qui était une horreur sur patte.

- Alors fit Hermione pour changer de sujet, j'ai vu que Ginny était avec Peter.

- Oui.

- Je suis désolée.

- Bah c'est la vie. Je crois que j'en étais moins amoureux que Peter.

- Ah.

Un silence s'installa.

- Alors, et sinon, j'ai vu que tu te rapprochais beaucoup de … Rose c'est ça ?

- Oui, elle est très gentille on s'entend bien.

- Une petite amie futur ?

- Non je ne pense pas, on est juste ami.

- Tu es tout seul alors ?

- Oui, mais tu en pause de ses questions.

- Oh désolée je suis parfois un peu curieuse.

- Hum la taquina Harry.

- Bon d'accord je suis très curieuse mais c'est juste avec toi.

- Ah bon ? Ca n'arrange pas ton cas ça.

Hermione rougit furieusement et semblait hésiter. Puis d'un coup elle cria presque :

- Harry je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi.

_Outch. Et bien au moins elle est franche. Comment je vais me dépêtrer avec ça._

- Je… fit Harry, je suis désolé mais je ne ressens pas les mêmes sentiments.

- Je comprends se résigna Hermione. Je m'en doutais mais je voulais tenter ma chance. Une fille comme moi…C'était normal

Les larmes d'Hermione revenaient.

- Tu sais Hermione, affirma très sérieusement Harry, Tu es très belle et je crois que tu es la fille la plus intelligente que j'ai vu, à part le professeur McGonagall peut être, et je suis certain que des millions de garçons seraient à tes pieds s'ils connaissaient ne serait ce que la moitié de ce que je connais de toi.

- Mais toi tu ne m'aime pas.

- Non je t'aime, mais pas d'amour. Mon amitié t'est offerte, mais je ne peux pas t'offrir d'avantage. Ce qui ne veux pas dire que tu n'es pas désirable rajouta Harry.

Hermione acquiesça et un petit sourire forcé vint sur ses lèvres.

- Bon Harry je vais te laisser, j'ai des copies à corriger.

Harry sentit que Hermione avait besoin d'être seule.

D'ailleurs elle rangea en un temps recors ces affaires, puis partit.

Harry mit bien 5 minutes avant de réaliser exactement ce qui s'était passé, il ne put retenir un soupir.

_Les histoires de cœurs sont parfois bien difficiles, surtout lorsque celles-ci ne sont qu'à sens unique._

Pour se changer les idées, Harry regagna la grande salle et retrouva une humeur des plus festives. Les élèves avaient gagné leurs missions : en une après midi, les professeurs avaient gagné plus de mauvais points que les quatre maisons réunies.

Harry participa à l'allégresse de la fête du mieux qu'il put, gardant toujours la déception de Hermione en mémoire. Il ne restait que cinq minutes et les élèves avaient définitivement gagné.

Cependant un retournement de dernière minute arriva.

- Suite aux événements récents, annonça calmement mais ne soufrant d'aucune réplique Albus Dumbledore, j'ai le regret de vous informer que toutes les sorties de l'année sont annulées. Ceci afin de punir les responsables d'une blague aussi douteuse.

De partout fusa des réclamations contre Albus et cette punition. Et en seulement cinq minutes les élèves dépassèrent les professeurs.

- J'ai gagné annonça tout heureux Dumbledore dont le visage paisible affichait maintenant une joie enfantine. On a gagné. Les élèves ont plus de mauvais points que nous. Ah au fait rajouta Dumbledore, pour les sorties c'était une blague.

Toute la grande salle regarda estomaquée Albus Dumbledore. Ils s'étaient tous fait avoir.

Harry sourit fair-play, Dumbledore avait été un sacré malin.

Le lendemain Harry recommença sa journée avec le même pressentiment que la veille.

_C'est très étrange. Je ne me rappelle jamais de mon rêve. Je sais que quelque chose se prépare et ça me concerne, mais je sais aussi que ce n'est pas dangereux pour les élèves, sinon je m'en rappellerais. Ca m'énerve._

A la lumière de la grande salle, Harry vit tout triste que Brian avait des cernes importantes du à sa nuit de pleine lune. Mais il semblait moins tendu.

Sûrement parce que ce soir il sait qu'il dormira bien… 

- Bon je ne sais pas vous annonça Peter mais je trouve que c'est calme en ce moment.

- Calme ? S'outra Allula. En moins de deux jours, la grande salle est devenue un xinéma

- Un cinéma la corrigea Ginny

- Oui, enfin bon, un cinéma géant avec effets réels

- Effets spéciaux recorrigea Ginny

- Oui enfin, arrête de me couper. Donc est devenu un cinéma géant avec des effets spéciaux pour Halloween, et hier on devait faire attention à toutes nos paroles car on se voyait attribuer des mauvais points.

- Sans oublié rajouta Harry, tous les sacs qu'il fallait éviter.

- Et les croches pieds rajouta Rose.

- J'étais ironique expliqua penaud Peter

- On avait compris Peter. Mais c'est vrai que cette année ils ont mis les bouchés doubles, je veux dire le quatuor infernal. Remarqua Brian.

- Oui et bien j'aimerais bien qu'ils se calment un peu plus. Gronda gentiment Allula.

- Oh allez Allula, c'était marrant…

- Oui mais ils en font un peu trop cette année je trouve.

- Tout ça à cause de Harry s'exclama Peter.

- QUOI !

- Et bien oui Harry tu es, attend que je me rappelle (Peter prit la voix de Cassy) : une source d'inspiration constante.

- Moquez vous fit gentiment Harry.

- Moi je trouve qu'il y a aussi plus de blague à cause de Harry remarqua Rose.

- C'est vrai, toi aussi tu fais un paquet de blagues Harry

- Hum !

- En tout cas conclut Ginny on ne s'ennuie pas cette année.

- Oui mais j'aimerais bien avoir une journée tranquille pour changer affirma Rose.

Le souhait de Rose se réalisa pendant trois jours d'affilés : le mardi, le mercredi et le jeudi. Cependant le vendredi réserva une grosse surprise pour Harry.

Comme maintenant depuis une semaine Harry se leva avec un mauvais pressentiment, mais il ne s'en formalisa plus. C'était alors une grossière erreur.

L'événement majeur qui bouleversa tout, se déroula en potion.

Ce jour là ressemblait aux autres jours :

- Mettez du jaune de frangipane à la dernière minute, sinon votre potion insensibilisante à toutes choses, va se révéler une magnifique potion d'allégresse., C'est très important rappela le professeur.

Harry s'appliqua, comme toujours, et sa potion s'avéra encore une fois des plus exacte. N'étant pas une potion des plus dangereuse, les élèves étaient autoriser à tester leurs potions. Harry la testa et ne sentit d'un coup plus aucun contact. L'air froid précédemment ressentit n'était plus, sa potion avait marché. Heureux de sa réussite, Harry alla se rasseoir, pendant que d'autres essayaient leurs potions.

C'est à ce moment que Harry sentit que quelque chose se passait. Il se retourna et vit avec horreur Serena derrière lui sa main posée sur lui. Il vit avec effroi une lueur de compréhension de la part de celle-ci.

_Elle a lu dans mes pensées._

Réagissant au quart de tour Harry saisit sa baguette au même moment ou Serena utilisait une formule de transmission de pensée, afin de communiquer ses découvertes à quelqu'un qui devait sûrement être Voldemort.

- Oubliette

Harry lança un sort pour effacer la mémoire de Serena. Cependant elle avait transmis une partie de ce qu'elle avait découvert et il devait absolument savoir quoi.

- POTTER cria horrifié le professeur. Qu'avez vous fait ?

Harry se trouvait dans une situation délicate. Le professeur le tenait en joue et s'apprêtait sûrement à le mobiliser.

Deux choix s'offraient à lui : le premier essayer d'expliquer un semblant de début d'histoire pour expliquer son geste, la seconde le figer comme tout le reste de la classe et voir ça plus tard. La seconde option fut adoptée. Harry figea toute la salle à la plus grande surprise de tous, avant que ceux-ci ne soient figés.

_Bon il me faut un très grande concentration._ Harry s'assit en tailleur par terre il allait utiliser son sort elfique qui permettait de rentrer dans l'esprit de chacun, mais ce sort était des plus difficile lorsque la personne savait pratiquer la legitimensie. Harry se concentra, il n'avait pas beaucoup de temps avant que Dumbledore ne viennent dans la salle.

Il se concentra sur sa cicatrice.

Pour une fois elle va m'aider.

Harry repéra facilement Voldemort. Cependant il n'entra que difficilement dans son esprit. Il était en train d'assimiler les nouvelles qu'il avait reçues de Serena. Ils étaient donc trois esprits en un seul. Les nouvelles se présentaient chronologiquement. Harry les voyaient défilées à toute vitesse, mais elles étaient impossibles à arrêter. Au bout d'un temps qui lui paraissait infernal il trouva la clé d'entrée et vit à toute allure les souvenirs transmis. Il y avait sa première année, sa deuxième année, sa troisième, sa quatrième, sa cinquième et c'est tout.

Non il y a aussi le début de ma sixième année, jusqu'à la mort du professeur Rogue, se corrigea mentalement Harry. Il faut que j'arrête tout cela avant qu'il ne découvre tout. Harry commença alors à s'interposer. Surpris, Voldemort céda devant cet intrus. Harry avait réussit à capter toute la mort de ses amis et son voyage parmi les elfes. Encore quelques minutes et il allait gagner. Il se voyait de retour chez ses amis mais l'esprit de Voldemort le repéra et commença à le chasser. Dans ses souvenirs il était en pleine chasse contre les mangemorts quand Voldemort reprit le contrôle de son esprit.

_NON, il ne doit surtout pas me voir le tuer._

Harry revint à l'attaque de toutes ses forces. Il arriva pile au moment ou il faisait face à Voldemort. Harry tint quelques secondes. Assez pour que Voldemort ne voit pas comment il l'avait tué, mais pas assez pour qu'il ne sache pas que son double avait été tué.

Ebranlé Voldemort ne lutta plus et Harry gagna le reste de ses souvenirs, c'est à dire son voyage dimensionnel et ce début d'année. A la fin des souvenirs, Harry s'éjecta rapidement. Il commençait à ne plus tenir.

De retour dans son corps et son esprit, Harry respira bruyamment.

Le voyage l'avait trop éprouvé. Il se sentit défaillir. Heureusement avant de perdre l'équilibre quelqu'un le rattrapa.

Il se réveilla au même endroit, seulement des coussins avaient été rajoutés afin qu'il se sente mieux. A coté de lui on discutait pour savoir s'il devait aller à l'infirmerie.

- Ah il se réveille annonça d'une voix joyeuse Dumbledore. Prenez ça.

Harry avala machinalement. Le médicament eu un effet bœuf et Harry retrouva ses forces. Il vit que la salle de classe était désormais vide. Seul le professeur Dumbledore et Pompom étaient là. Cette dernière s'en alla suite un ordre de Dumbledore, mais baragouina quelque chose sur le fait qu'infirmière à Poudlard devenait un métier d'expert.

- C'est bon monsieur Potter vous allez bien ?

- Oui je crois.

- Bien.

Harry replaça tous les événements. Le souvenir de Voldemort était le premier. Petit à petit tout se remit en place dans sa tête.

- Ca fait combien de temps que je suis là ?

- Environ vingt minutes.

- Ah. J'ai senti quelque chose me rattraper.

- C'était moi !

- Vous êtes arrivé à temps.

- En fait j'étais dans la salle depuis au moins cinq minutes, j'attendais que vous finissiez votre transe.

- Vous étiez là et vous m'avez laissé tranquillement finir ce que j'étais en train de faire ?

- Non. Un jour vous m'avez promis que vous ne seriez un danger pour aucun des élèves. Je ne sais pas si j'ai eu raison mais je vous ai cru. Je vous ai donc laissé faire ...

- Merci.

Une pause s'installa.

- Vos secrets ont-ils été dévoilés demanda soudain Albus.

- Comment …

- …je le sais ? Et bien c'était assez évident. Sérena est d'ailleurs la seule élève dont j'ai hésité l'admission à Poudlard. Son pouvoir pouvait être dangereux. Seulement je me suis toujours dit que je pouvais lui effacer la mémoire si quelque chose tournait mal. Je me suis rassuré sur le fait que j'avais cette possibilité. Vous voyez nous avons parfois les mêmes idées. Si vous ne l'aviez fait, je l'aurais fait. Elle n'avait pas le droit de lire dans vos pensées. Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous ne risquez rien, c'était de la légitime défense.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas sur cela répondit ironique Harry.

- Et bien je suis ravi, assura Dumbledore. Tout est pour le meilleur des mondes alors ?

- Vous rigolez s'emporta alors Harry. Elle n'est pas aussi idiote que vous le croyez. Elle a transmis tout ce qu'elle savait avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire oubliette.

- …

Albus resta muet de stupeur.

- Elle a transmis vos souvenirs à quelqu'un.

- Bien sûr et pas n'importe qui !

- Voldemort sait ? s'emporta Albus ?

- Bien sûr Voldemort, à qui croyez-vous qu'elle l'aurait donné. Franchement vous êtes si naïf. Comme si tout allait dans le meilleur des mondes.

Dumbledore resta impassible comme s'il entretenait une conversation des plus civilisées. Ceci énerva encore plus Harry

- Et ce qu'il a découvert est dangereux ?

- Dangereux ? Mais vous vous fichez de moi ou quoi. Avec ce qu'il a découvert, il pourrait conquérir tout ce qu'il veut : ce monde voire même plusieurs. Et tout cela à cause de moi ! Je n'aurais jamais du venir ici.

- Tout a toujours une solution énonça le plus calmement Albus.

- Je dois réfléchir, fut la seule réponse que Harry lui répondit avant de partir.

Fini.

**Petit commentaire**

Voilà, voilà. Je tenais à dire qu'on arrive bientôt de la fin. Il reste encore trois chapitres et un épilogue. Comme j'ai petit à petit dérivée dans ma fic (elle est moins sombre que prévue, si si je vous assure que ça aurait pu être pire), il me faut un certains temps. Normalement le chapitre suivant devrait arriver dans deux semaines, sauf qu'il s'annonce particulièrement long (en tout cas pour moi) donc je vais peut être mettre un peu plus de temps. Je ne sais pas encore, mais je préfère prévenir au cas ou. Voilà, j'espère comme toujours que cela vous a plu.

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**Lord Pot : **skyzo ? non mon prof de sociologie dirait que tu as deux individus sociologique dans le même corps ce qui est tout à fait normal. (ne pas se poser de question, ne pas se poser de question….). enfin personnellement je ne te trouve pas skyzo (sinon j'en suis une). « La quête de la Ginny perdue à travers les existences parallèles » : J'ai beaucoup rit. Franchement c'est une idée, mais je crois que je n'ai pas assez d'imagination pour faire d'autres mondes…

**Alixe :** Triste ? Vous m'avez tous dis cela mais moi je trouve que j'ai été modérée. Enfin il faut dire que j'avais imaginé des scénarios tellement horrible au début que celui-ci m'a paru soft. Enfin maintenant que j'y repense c'est vrai qu'il était triste ce chapitre. Pour ce qu'y est de l'orthographe je vais demander de l'aide mais quand j'aurais fini maintenant. Je crois que j'ai peur de me relire et si je revois mes ancien chapitres, j'ai peur d'être démotivée. Et puis j'ai demandé de l'aide mais personne a répondu, alors je réessayerait dans un ou deux mois.

**Gandalf le Blanc AGC** :Merci beauuuuuucouuuuup. J'ai vraiment apprécié ta review (enfin c'est normal elle était toute gentille avec moi). Je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de review, mais c'est dans ces moments là que je réalise qu'elles sont en fait très importantes. C'est elles qui me motivent et me rappelle que je ne suis pas seule. Merci.

**beru ou bloub : **Hey j'avais pas penser à cela. C'est vrai qu'il pourrait faire du chantage à Ron pour obtenir la main de sa sœur. Mais je ne suis pas sur que Ginny apprécierait tellement. Et puis moi j'aime bien Peter, il n'a rien fait de méchant, c'est juste qu'il est tombé amoureux de la même fille que Harry. Petite anecdote au fait, j'ai choisi Peter comme prénom pour essayer de remonter sa popularité (parce que le Peter de J.K, l est vraiment horrible). Seulement je crois que beaucoup n'aiment pas mon Peter non plus (snif). Bah ça sera pour une prochaine fois. Je suis sur que je peux remonter le prénom de Peter dans le hit parade des meilleurs prénoms (air convaincu). Bon il faut pour cela que j'invente une nouvelle histoire, en rapport avec Harry Potter, et que… (air démoralisé). Bon je crois que je réfléchirais à cela plus tard. Je dois déjà finir cette histoire.

**virg05** : Ah maintenant on est rentré à l'école, mais moi aussi pendant les vacances j'ai attendu impatiemment les fics que j'aimais, alors je comprends ta frustration. Seulement je pensais pas que quelqu'un attendait ma fic de cette façon (trop heureuse). Pour Ginny et Peter et bien je crois que je ne vais pas changer d'avis mais je ne veux pas non plus être punie, alors si je te propose je sais pas moi, que je ne met pas Harry avec un schtroumph. Parce que oui, Harry n'est pas avec Ginny, mais cruelle comme je suis je pourrais le mettre avec un schtroumph… (moyen sadique pour éviter de se faire punir). Enfin je voulais te remercier pour tes bons vœux. C'est une coutume que j'apprécie beaucoup.

**Kika** : Rose et Harry ? et bien tu verras, mais c'est pas aussi simple qu'on le crois. Sinon le couple Ginny Peter, peu de personnes aiment, c'est sûrement parce que j'ai pas assez développer le personnage de Peter. Parce que si tu le connaissais comme moi et bien tu découvrirais quelqu'un de magnifique, limite homme idéal (l'auteur s'égare un peu). Enfin je comprends ta frustration, surtout que beaucoup étaient pour Harry/Ginny. J'espère que ça ne gâchera pas trop l'histoire de ton point de vue.

**Mate** : Bonjour Mate et merci beaucoup pour ta review. Une nouvelle review montre que je ne m'encroûte pas trop c'est rassurant. Merci beaucoup, beaucoup.

**Fizban grand ordonnateur des maisons fondatrice** : t'as vu j'ai tout noté, mais rassure moi tu n'es pas un chapeau quand même.. Je crois que ta review est celle que j'attends avec le plus d'impatience, QUE DIS-JE J'EN SUIS SURE, franchement cette chanson allait à merveille surtout que je l'avais complètement oubliée. C'est trop marrant, et il faut absolument que je me récupère les inconnus.(auteur très très déterminée car maintenant ça fait quatre semaines qu'elle se dit cela. èé). Peter dans les escalier. Ne dis plus rien, j'ai compris tu es un serpentard. Bon officiellement je ne parle pas aux serpentards puisque je suis une serdaigle, mais bon, on est pas en maisons ennemies, donc je peux me permettre de dire que c'est….pas une mauvaise idée, seulement comment expliquer sa chute. Du savon ? Hum trop suspect, Un coup par inadvertance, trop impulsif, pourquoi pas lui mettre un sort de glisse sur ses chaussures qui ne durerait que quelques minutes pour que personnes ne puissent s'en douter. (comme cela on le traiterait de maladroit en plus). La deuxième chanson je m'en rappelais (ouf l'honneur est sauf). Mais sincèrement je ne suis pas sur que Ginny apprécie, quoique venant de Harry est ce que ça la surprendrait vraiment . Ca lui donnerait un style, je pourrais le faire mais je crois que je ne pourrais pas garder mon sérieux en écrivant. La plume de Girafe : franchement tu vas arrêter de ma faire rire sinon je vais devoir aller aux toilettes. Par contre il faudrait que je me relise pour te dire qu'elle nom porte vraiment la plume, donc plume de Girafe, ça me va. Pourquoi Rose reste et bien officiellement elle attend de finir ses étude. Maintenant je sais pas si ce qu'elle dit est vraiment vrai. (mystère et boule de gomme). Rose et Harry, et bien c'est bien partit mais je suis cruelle donc… Sinon écrire après être bourrée. Hola. Je crois qu'avec moi ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. Je serais capable de confondre tout. Tu sais du genre : la girafe cherche la plume de Harry. pq. Que le dernier tome ne sorte jamais ? Sors, non franchement je ne veux plus entendre ça. Je me ronge déjà les ongles juste d'attendre la sortie du 6. Alors si le 7 ne vient jamais, mais c'est la crise cardiaque assurée. Et puis rassure toi, c'est pas ça qui m'arrêtera, car… je suis wonder wooman (enfin presque). Sur ce je te laisse sur cette révélation…

**La Folleuh** : Je t'offre un mouchoir virtuel pour essuyer tes larmes. Enfin j'essaye. Oui c'est triste, mais je crois que ça aurait été encore plus triste que Harry sorte avec Ginny sans vraiment la connaître, et seulement à cause d'une image. Enfin moi ça m'aurais encore plus bouleversé (car moi aussi je suis émotive). Je pleure tout le temps devant les films tristes. Sinon quelque chose de plus réjouissant : oui j'ai passé de très bonne fêtes et j'espère que toi aussi. De toute façon je t'envoie virtuellement plein de bonnes pensée afin de bien commencer l'année. Et puis il ne faut pas oublier qu'il suffit d'y croire pour avoir. Enfin un petit coup de magie c'est pas de refus quand même.

**xaebhal** : j'ai sentis (on peut même dire que c'est ma double vue qui me l'a dit) que tu voulais que Ginny finisse avec Harry… Je sais, je sais mon pouvoir est grand et j'ai su cela très clairement… plus sérieusement, tu n'est pas la seule fâchée devant ce revirement de situation, et moi aussi j'étais un peu triste de le faire mais c'était prévu. Après me l'être dit tous les jours, maintenant je crois que Peter et Ginny forment un très beau couple, et comme je l'ai dit, Harry aimait surtout l'image de Ginny, et non la personne elle même. Ca aurait été dommage que Peter perde alors que lui aimait la vrai Ginny.

**Les maraudeuses** : Oh toi aussi tu possède le don ? Tu as su voir que Harry allait parler avec Rose… Sache que j'ai une place pour toi dans mon école de voyance si tu veux. (L'auteur revient subitement à la réalité) Bon faut que j'arrête parce que là je suis de pire en pire dans mes réponses aux reviews. Oui la réaction d'Harry j'ai pris un sacré plaisir à la faire. Dans ce chapitre Harry est plus calme enfin avant que Séréna vienne mettre la pagaille.

**Lieutenantlemir** : Je n'ai qu'une réponse pour ta formidable proposition : invente la potion de distorsion du temps et une vie éternelle et je te suis dans un update de toutes les demie heures. Je pourrais même faire mieux. Je réagirais en fonction de tes impressions et je changerais les lignes dans la seconde qui suit afin que tu puisses avoir la version que tu préfère. Alors je ne me met pas en quatre pour toi ?. Moi je suis prête, il ne me reste plus que ton distortionneur de temps. Alors il est prêt ?

**Arathorn : **Arathorn se simplifie en ara ? j'adore ce pseudo. Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Mais rassure moi, quand tu dis que tu as lu tout d'un trait c'est une figure de style, tu ne l'as pas réellement fait hein ? Rassure moi….

Voili, voilou, voilà.


	18. chapitre 15

15 Mon propre père…

Harry s'était réfugié dans la forêt. Ses pas avaient commencé par le porter vers la direction du village des elfes et après une bonne heure de marche, il réalisa qu'il était stupide de se diriger vers ce lieu.

Alors Harry rebroussa chemin, mais cette fois plus doucement. Il réfléchissait. Voldemort savait qui il était et surtout qu'une formule existait pour voyager dans un autre monde.

Le tout est qu'il ne trouve jamais cette formule.

Ceci était la première résolution que Harry vota intérieurement. Voldemort ne devait jamais apprendre comment voyager dans un autre monde.

La deuxième était plutôt triviale maintenant qu'il y pensait. Son identité connue, il mettait en danger toute personne qui lui était chère.

Voldemort ne sait pas pourquoi je suis ici, mais dans sa logique mégalomane, il va tout de suite croire que je suis là pour le tuer. Et ça c'est ennuyant. Je ne dois plus rester au château. Ce serait risquer la vie de mes amis. D'un autre coté, tant qu'ils restent à Poudlard, ils sont en sécurité. Le seul moyen c'est de LE tuer.

Harry frissonna. Il n'était pas encore prêt.

Je peux déjà agir contre ses mangemorts. Je ne me supporte plus vis à vis de ça. Je dois faire quelque chose, je ne peux pas laisser des gens mourir. De plus il sait qui je suis. Je pourrais peut être capturer des mangemorts en tant qu'Auror. Ce serait un début. Dans ce cas je devrais quitter l'école.

Il n'avait donc que deux choix possibles. Soit, il restait à l'école près de tous ceux qu'il aimait et laissait Voldemort tuer en toute quiétude soit, il partait et il empêchait Voldemort de tuer, mais dans ce cas là il devait partir de l'école.

- Harry Potter.

Harry releva la tête surpris. Comme, il était en pleine forêt, il se croyait seul.

C'était Firenze. Bizarrement, dans ce monde Firenze était resté parmi les siens, et aucun lien ne s'était créé entre les humains, et les centaures.

Harry lui rendit un sourire amical avant de répondre.

- Bonjour Firenze.

- Je vois que vous me connaissez.

- Comme je vois que vous me connaissez remarqua Harry.

- En effet, vous êtes particulier.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui vous traînez souvent par ici, et aucun animal ne vous approche, vous êtes comme un seigneur sur son domaine… et certains n'aiment pas cela…

- Je vois.

- Vous nous avez posé une grosse difficulté Harry Potter. Vous êtes ici et en même temps vous ne l'êtes pas. Vous n'êtes en tout cas pas là où vous devriez être.

- En effet, je devrais être à Poudlard, répondit amusé Harry, d'ailleurs je suis sur que je vais avoir une punition.

- Je ne parle pas de cela et vous le savez.

Harry ne répondit pas mais sourit gentiment pour se faire pardonner de son effronterie.

- En effet je suis ici, et je ne suis pas vraiment là non plus.

Firenze acquiesça gravement.

- Votre arrivée a été aveuglante, et il nous a fallu un certain temps avant que les astres ne puissent nous éclairer à nouveau.

Harry restait silencieux. Firenze le détailla discrètement puis reprit.

- Vos décisions peuvent à elles seules, influencer les astres. C'est un fait des plus troublants. Peu d'hommes normaux ont pu le faire.

- Je ne suis peut être pas normal.

- Vous êtes un homme.

Cette réponse semblait tout expliquer pour Firenze.

Oui il était un homme, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses.

- Vous ne m'avez pas rencontré par hasard énonça Harry.

- Bien sûr reprit Firenze, Je désirais vous rencontrer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pour savoir.

Harry allait demander des explications mais se ravisa.

De toute façon, la discussion pouvait tourner longtemps autour du pot.

Harry décida de s'y prendre autrement.

- Votre clan a-t-il pris connaissance de votre désir de me rencontrer.

Firenze sourit semblant avoir trouvé quelque chose. Il n'avait rien écouté de ce qu'avait dit Harry

- Je comprends mieux maintenant. Vous me connaissez n'est ce pas. Vous avez depuis le début une aisance face à moi, vous me connaissez.

Sa phrase n'était pas une question mais un fait.

- En effet prit bon Harry de confirmer, je vous connais. Vous m'avez sauvé la vie une fois. Vous avez changé le futur ce jour là.

- Mais c'est interdit répondit surpris le centaure.

- En effet, mais vous l'avez fait.

- Je vois. Et bien maintenant que j'ai élucidé cette affaire je suis plus tranquille.

Harry ne chercha pas à le retenir. Un centaure était fondamentalement libre, et décidait de quand il partait et de quand il arrivait et leurs paroles étaient souvent énigmatiques et destinées au vent. Cependant à la surprise de Harry, Firenze énonça encore une dernière remarque.

- Dans la vie rien n'est noir ou blanc. Le gris est souvent la meilleure des solutions.

Harry le regarda étonné ; qu'avait-il voulu dire par cela ?

Harry savait pertinemment que Firenze n'avait pas dit cela par hasard. Tout comme son heure d'arrivée avait été minutieusement préparée.

- Oh merlin s'exclama Harry. J'ai trouvé la solution. Elle n'est ni noire ni blanche elle est grise. C'est évident ! Je peux très bien aider sans me battre. Ca implique que je dévoile un peu plus de ma personne à Dumbledore, mais c'est la meilleure solution.

Harry se concentra immédiatement.

Si je suis chamboulé, Voldemort aussi. Il me sera facile de pénétrer son esprit sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

Harry se mit tranquillement en position et découvrit des informations capitales…

- Mes fidèles clama Voldemort, j'ai obtenu des informations des plus intéressantes. Il semblerait que notre monde ne soit pas le seul. Les mondes parallèles existent. Ferdinand, pourquoi est ce moi qui découvre cela ?

- Je ne sais pas mon seigneur, je…

- Suffit ! Je t'ai assigné de me trouver des nouvelles armes et c'est moi qui dois m'en charger. DOLORIS .

Le dénommé Ferdinand se plia sous la douleur.

- Bien se calma Voldemort en arrêtant le sort. Je veux que tu trouves des informations sur les mondes parallèles. Et je veux quelques choses de concrets sinon…

- Bien mon seigneur.

- Alors qu'attends-tu s'exclama furieux Voldemort, cherche maintenant avant que je ne m'énerve.

- B…bien répondit Ferdinand. J'y cours.

Celui-ci transplana.

- Bien en plus de l'incompétence de Ferdinand j'ai appris de fâcheuses nouvelles. J'ai besoin d'un peu de divertissement pour me remonter mon humeur. Que me proposez-vous.

Un homme assez grand s'avança, Harry le reconnu, c'était son père.

- La famille Fergussen soutient très largement les moldus et les loups-garous, peut être pourrais-je m'occuper d'eux.

- NON refusa catégoriquement Voldemort. J'ai d'autres plans pour toi James et puis cette famille est tout à fait inoffensive du moins pour l'instant.

James se fit plus petit face à cette annonce.

- Je veux quelque chose de divertissant rajouta Voldemort

- Pourquoi ne pas aller tuer des moldus proposa quelqu'un.

- C'est si banal…

- On pourrait tuer la famille Joufre proposa Lucius.

- Continue fit intéressé Voldemort

- Ils sont de plus en plus sur le devant de la scène en politique, et ils ont un fils qui ne semble pas acquis à notre cause. En tuant sa famille nous pourrions remettre sur le droit chemin leur enfant.

- Hum j'aime cette proposition. Lucius, tu prendras 5 hommes avec toi et tu iras ce soir.

Voldemort fit un signe pour congédier tous ses fidèles.

Lucius se retira docilement ainsi que tous les autres mangemorts.

- Pas toi James, j'ai des choses à m'entretenir.

- Oui maître.

- Vois-tu, continua sur le ton de la conversation Voldemort j'ai appris une très mauvaise nouvelle. Harry Potter est ton fils.

- QUOI s'exclama incrédule James. C'est impossible !

- Remettrais-tu en doute ma parole.

- Non seulement quelqu'un a du vous berner, je ne peux avoir ce griffondor comme fils. Je le saurais.

- Doloris s'exclama Voldemort. Personne ne peut me berner James Potter. Est ce clair ?

- Ou…oui.

- Bien fit Voldemort en arrêtant le sort. Mais c'est vrai, Harry n'est pas ton fils. Il n'est qu'un fils possible.

- Je ne comprends pas maître

- Bien sûr affirma Tom, c'est normal. Vois-tu Harry Potter n'est pas de ce monde, mais d'un autre monde, ou toi James Potter est un parfait griffondor…

- IMPOSSIBLE s'écria James avec d'égout.

- Je sais c'est dur d'apprendre cela, mais il est dit que dans ce monde tu es contre moi. Es-tu contre moi James ?

- Non mon maître c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas être parmi les amoureux des moldus. Je vous supplie de me croire.

- J'ai longtemps réfléchi et je sais que tu m'es loyal, du moins dans ce monde.

James exprima un soupir.

- Je suis seulement attristé de savoir que dans un monde tu ne m'étais pas loyal. Tu avais d'ailleurs Lily Black comme épouse.

- Alors j'étais vraiment fou s'exprima avec dégoût James. Une sang de bourbe, c'est difficile à croire.

- Sage réponse remarqua Voldemort. Seulement vous avez eu un fils : Harry Potter et il est dans notre monde maintenant.

- C'est le jeune homme qui s'est moqué de nous ?

- Oui en effet.

- Laissez moi le tuer pour pardonner mon erreur dans un autre monde.

- Non j'ai mieux énonça Voldemort. Je sens en lui une grande force, et il semble ne pas vouloir rallier notre cause. Je veux que tu lui propose de rallier notre communauté.

- Mais ça mère est une sang de bourbe.

- Oui c'est vrai mais il pourrait racheter ce défaut par un zèle important.

- Bien j'irais le voir demain matin et je lui demanderais de nous suivre.

- Et s'il refuse menaça Voldemort alors comme tu es son père par le sang tu lui demanderas de te suivre, il y sera obligé. Amène-le-moi. Je ne souffrirais d'aucun échec, je prendrais cela comme une trahison.

- Oui maître, j'irais demain c'est juré et je laverais la honte des Potter

- J'y compte bien rajouta Voldemort.

Harry sortit de sa léthargie.

Il était dégoûté de son père mais il mis à part ses sentiments personnels.

Il avait quand même eu ce qu'il voulait, il devrait plus tard remercier Firenze.

Bon c'est pas le tout, mais je dois absolument informer Dumbledore pour l'attaque contre les Joufre.

TOCTOC

- Entrez.

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore annonça calmement Harry.

- Bonjour Harry, êtes vous plus serein que cet après-midi ?

- Oui merci professeur, j'ai fait une rencontre inopinée, qui m'a éclairée sur ma conduite à venir.

- Et bien j'en suis ravi.

Harry regarda autour de lui et s'assit sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de Dumbledore. Il était quelque peu stressé. De cet entretien dépendrait beaucoup de choses pour la suite.

- Voilà j'ai pris une décision. Cet après-midi, Voldemort à eut accès à des informations qu'il n'aurait jamais du avoir. Je suis en quelque sorte le seul fautif et pour cela j'ai une dette envers le monde de la magie. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de prendre officiellement part à la guerre contre Voldemort.

Dumbledore le regarda surpris puis quelque peu contrarié

- Personne ne peut vous obliger à prendre part à cette guerre si vous ne le voulez pas monsieur Potter. C'est une décision personnelle qui doit suivre des convictions et non pas être prise pour diminuer une dette.

- Je le sais, et je pense que je me suis mal exprimé. J'ai malgré moi laissé des informations qui n'auraient jamais du transparaître. A cause de cela, j'ai mis en danger toutes ces personnes ici présentes. Ca fait un moment que je remets pour plus tard mon engagement pour cette guerre. Cet événement à remis les pendules à l'heure. Ca fait longtemps que je ne peux plus me regarder dans une glace sans avoir honte. Aujourd'hui je dois agir.

- Et bien il semblerait que vous soyez motivé. Seulement je dois en tant que directeur vous arrêter tout de suite. Vous êtes encore à Poudlard et même si vous ne l'êtes plus vraiment, officiellement vous possédez un statut d'enfant. Je ne vous laisserais donc pas combattre contre Voldemort.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, prendre parti ne signifie pas se battre, c'est le conseil que l'on m'a donné aujourd'hui.

- C'est une sage personne que vous avez écoutée

- Oui. Mais revenons à nos moutons. Je pensais prendre parti en donnant des informations.

- Celles que Voldemort vient de découvrir?

- Non, pas celle-là.

- Oh ?

- Plus des informations de terrain.

- Des informations de terrains ?

- Connaissez-vous la famille Joufre

- Bien entendu c'est une famille des plus agréable ils ont un petit caniche acquis tout dernièrement qui s'appelle froufrou fit sur un ton badin Dumbledore

- Oh ? Et bien froufrou va perdre ses maîtres si quelqu'un n'en fait rien.

Bon c'est légèrement mélodramatique mais au moins j'ai attiré son attention.

- Voldemort a lancé Lucius Malfoy ainsi que 5 autres mangemorts pour décimer cette famille ce soir

- Je vois et d'où tenez-vous cette information ?

- C'est là le problème professeur vous allez devoir me croire. Je ne peux vous dire comment j'obtiens ces informations, cela fait parti de mes secrets.

- Je vous crois. Je vais faire venir des aurors pour les protéger.

Harry s'étonna.

- Vous me croyez ?

- Oui cela vous surprend-il tant que cela ? Vous m'avez dit que vous ne feriez pas de mal à ces élèves et vous avez pratiquement tenu parole. Si on enlève le sort de stupéfiction. Alors pourquoi ne vous croirais-je pas maintenant ?

Harry regarda intensément le professeur Dumbledore. Il semblait des plus sincère.

- Si vous voulez, je peux les prévenir devant vous affirma Dumbledore.

- Non je vous fais confiance et on doit parler d'autre chose. Mais avant si j'avais un conseil à vous donner, vous devriez mettre le mot d'ordre de n'attaquer que 5 des mangemorts sur les 6, comme cela, l'épargné sera considéré comme le traître. Car je dois vous avouer que ma source n'est pas inépuisable.

- C'est tout à fait concevable et j'aime bien cette idée.

Harry acquiesça, puis reprit la parole.

Il faut aussi que je vous annonce que mon père viendra me chercher demain.

- Je croyais qu'il était mort ! Annonça avec gaieté Dumbledore. Il ne serait pas mort. Quel joie pour vous !

Harry savait très bien que l'ironie pointait le bout de son nez.

- Il n'est pas mon père, enfin pas exactement. Je vous l'annonce pour que vous ne soyez pas surpris, c'est James Potter.

- Tiens donc. Et bien on va de surprise en surprise monsieur Potter. Et moi qui croyais que vous veniez d'un monde parallèle.

Harry le regarda étonné puis réalisa que Dumbledore avait sûrement des espions parmi les rangs de Voldemort

- Je vois que vous avez percé à jour mon histoire. Et vous jouez le rôle de l'ignorant depuis le début répondit amèrement Harry.

- Et bien, il faut dire que j'aime jouer ce rôle. Mais je ne suis pas le seul…. Enfin c'est un péché mignon pour ainsi dire. Albus devint soudain plus sérieux. Monsieur Potter seriez-vous enfin enclin à me dire qui vous êtes réellement ?

Harry soupira ça allait être dur.

- Que savez-vous exactement ?

- Et bien vous venez d'un autre monde, vos parents sont James Potter et sûrement Mme Black, ce qui explique une partie de vos pouvoirs.

- Comment savez vous pour ma mère fit choqué Harry.

- Et bien il n'y a pas beaucoup de gens avec les yeux verts tels que les vôtres et puis vous sembliez vraiment très sensible à chaque fois devant madame Black c'était vraiment bizarre. Mais je continue. Je dirais que vous êtes sûrement le protecteur de Poudlard dans votre monde, même si je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi un fait aussi improbable s'est produit. Et puis vous semblez particulièrement apprécier la petite Weasley ? Peut être était-ce une des raisons qui vous ont poussé à venir ?

- Et bien je vois que vous m'avez perçu à jour et que vous avez trouvé une grande partie des informations par vous-même. Tout ce que vous pensez est juste. Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à rajouter. J'ai voulu fuir mon monde parce que Voldemort tuait tous ceux que j'aimais. L'élément déclencheur fut la mort de Ginny ma fiancée, j'ai voulu la revoir et vivre avec elle, mais comme vous avez pu le voir ici ce n'est pas la même chose.

- J'en suis navré. Cependant je suis désolé d'être un peu brusque, mais il reste une question importante. Pourquoi Voldemort s'acharne sur vous ? Si James Potter viens demain, je suppose que c'est pour essayer de vous enrôler ?

- Oui et non, il va essayer mais Voldemort a déjà essayé, il va essayer de me ramener de force avec lui pour que Voldemort me tue. Seulement je suis majeur et ça il ne le sait pas.

Dumbledore afficha un sourire.

- Et bien je suis heureux que vous m'ayez mentit sur votre âge.

- Bah de toute façon, même mineur je ne l'aurais pas suivi, ça aurait été juste plus compliqué.

- Pourquoi veut-il vous tuer ? Ramena sur le tapis Dumbledore.

- Et bien c'est assez compliqué. Disons que c'est à cause d'une prophétie. Mes parents sont morts à mes un an.

- Oh je suis désolé.

- C'est pas grave, ça fait longtemps maintenant. Le soir de leurs morts, ils ont donné leurs vies et ils ont crée une sorte de protection que Voldemort n'a pas pu détruire, c'est ma cicatrice.

- Ah !

- J'ai grandit et puis j'ai appris qu'une prophétie existait sur mon compte. Je suis le seul habilité à tuer Voldemort dans mon monde, et il est le seul habilité à me tuer dans mon monde. Voilà. Au début dans votre monde il voulait simplement me tuer parce que j'empêchais les attaques sur l'école.

- Vous faisiez cela ? S'étonna Dumbledore.

Harry sourit.

- Et oui, j'ai fait ça. Mais maintenant qu'il connaît mon identité et la prophétie, il doit sûrement penser que je suis un gros danger.

- Vous l'avez tué ? Demanda de but en blanc Albus.

- Non mentit Harry. J'ai fuit mes responsabilités.

- Je vois, fit quelque peu déçu Dumbledore.

- Voilà vous en savez autant que Voldemort.

- Non je ne sais pas comment vous êtes devenu protecteur de Poudlard.

- Il ne le sait pas non plus et ce n'est pas nécessaire de le savoir.

- Je vois que vous avez protégé quelques pensées…

- Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne sait pas non plus comment voyager dans un autre monde.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle. Et pour votre indicateur.

- C'est assez compliqué mais disons que je peux infiltrer dans son esprit lorsqu'il ne fait pas attention grâce à ma cicatrice. Pour l'instant il ne fait pas encore attention et c'est pour cela que j'ai proposé de mettre un présupposé espion, mais la prochaine fois cela fera trop de coïncidence et il se rappellera que je peux entrer dans son esprit. Il l'a vu dans mes souvenirs, mais il a eut trop d'informations en même temps pour avoir compris toutes les conséquences que cela impliquait. Surtout qu'il est focalisé sur moi et la formule pour voyager dans les mondes.

- Je comprends mieux. Je ferais ce que vous m'avez conseillé pour la famille Joufre.

- Merci professeur.

- Merci pour quoi ?

- De me faire confiance.

- Ce n'est rien Harry.

Harry se leva pour partir mais Albus le retint.

- Harry vous oubliez qu'il faut qu'on vous trouve un alibi pour cet après-midi.

- Oh !

- J'ai pensé expliqua amusé Dumbledore qu'on pourrait dire que votre mère avait tout fait pour vous protéger et a caché votre véritable identité.

- Mon identité ?

- Oui bien sur votre identité, le fait que vous soyez le fils illégitime de James Potter, qui malgré lui va nous donner une parfaite couverture.

- Je vois… Je serais venu parce que mon instructeur est mort…Tout cela ne change rien à mon histoire d'avant. Je n'aurais mentit que sur la mort de mon père.

- Oui

- Et J'ai pris peur quand Séréna a lu en moi.

- Exact. On m'a toujours dit que pour bien mentir, il fallait que se soit au plus proche de la réalité.

- Moi aussi on me l'a dit, c'est vous qui me l'avez dit en fait.

- Oh et bien il semblerait que mon autre moi-même soit aussi avisé que moi.

Harry se mit à sourire.

- Et bien je crois que je vais me coucher professeur. Cette journée fut dès plus dure et demain promet déjà…

- Bonne nuit Harry.

Le ton employé par Albus étonna tellement Harry qu'il se retourna. Il vit alors une lueur triste et bienveillante dans le regard d'Albus, c'était la même lueur que dans les yeux de son Albus.

Lorsque Harry rentra dans son dortoir il y trouva tous ces amis qui l'attendaient patiemment.

- Bonjour fit timidement Harry.

- Harry annonça calmement Ginny, tu as effacé la mémoire à Sérena et tu nous as stupéfixié. As-tu une bonne raison pour qu'on ne t'en veuille pas? Parce qu'elle a intérêt à être bonne.

Harry se tassa sur lui-même.

- Oui j'ai une explication répondit Harry, lasse, mais delà à ce qu'elle vous convienne…

- HARRY cria Peter. Tu étais tout gentil et d'un coup tu es devenu si…

- Si effrayant rajouta Brian.

Harry détourna le regard. _Avait-il envi de répondre tout de suite à leurs questions._

- Je suis désolé.

- Un désolé ne suffira pas rajouta tendue Rose.

- C'est assez long comme histoire se défendit Harry

- Et bien on est toute ouïe ajouta Ginny.

Rose le regarda avec une lueur d'étonnement.

- En fait, il faut commencer par le fait que Séréna est une moromie.

_Pas de réaction._

- OK, est ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'un une moromie demanda Ginny.

- En fait répondit Harry c'est une espèce très proche des hommes sauf qu'ils sont capables de lire dans les pensées de n'importe qui, et aussi les souvenirs pour les plus forts. C'était le cas de Séréna.

- Oh merlin s'exclama Rose effrayée.

- Oui ce n'est pas de le dire, fit Harry. Elle a lu dans mes pensées et elle a découvert des choses que je ne voulais pas qu'elle voit. C'était très important de les garder secret.

- C'était quoi demanda curieux Brian.

Allula lui donna un coup de coude. Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- En fait je suis un enfant illégitime. Il était très important que mon père ne découvre jamais qui je suis.

- Oh !

- Et c'est pour cela que tu as effacé la mémoire de Séréna, élucida Ginny.

- Tu n'avais pas besoin cependant de lui effacer la mémoire affirma Allula.

- En fait ajouta Harry, elle avait passé un marché avec Dumbledore. Elle ne devait jamais l'utiliser sous peine de se faire effacer la mémoire.

- Ca t'arrange bien ça fit ironique Allula, mais tu ne le savais pas tout à l'heure. Et tu n'avais pas besoin de nous figer.

Les autres acquiescèrent.

- C'est vrai. Le problème c'est que ses informations elle les a transmises à quelqu'un. J'ai voulu tout d'abord l'empêcher en lui effaçant la mémoire mais je n'ai pas été assez rapide. Il restait une autre solution : essayer de stopper les informations sur le trajet, mais j'avais besoin de calme et c'est la ou j'ai du choisir. Je savais bien que le prof allait réagir et donc m'empêcher de sauver ses informations, alors j'ai décidé de tous vous figer pour me concentrer.

- Un peu radical comme solution commenta Allula

- Et ça a marché demanda inquiète Rose.

- Non trancha Harry dont sa tristesse perlait. J'aurais sûrement la visite de mon père dès demain.

- Et c'est si grave que cela demanda cette fois ci plus douce Ginny.

- Et bien c'est James Potter.

- QUOI.

Cette déclaration anima ses amis de diverses façons. Certains de dégoût, d'autre de mutisme, ou bien encore d'acquiescement.

- Je n'ai pas choisit mon père rajouta Harry pour se défendre.

Ses amis rappelés ainsi à l'autre essayèrent d'afficher des mines conciliantes.

- Excuse-nous Harry mais c'est un choc ! Expliqua Ginny.

- Je sais seulement c'est pas facile à vivre, et ça le sera encore moins demain.

D'un coup Ginny se jeta dans ses bras pour le réconforté, très vite suivit des autres. Seul Allula semblait indécise puis après de longs regards elle se jeta sur Harry elle aussi.

- On est désolés Harry. Voulu se faire pardonner Allula

- C'est juste reprit Brian que ça nous a semblé bizarre. Surtout venant de toi. Tu es le plus pacifiste de toutes les personnes que je connaisse. Alors on ne t'a pas reconnu dans la salle cet après-midi.

- Désolé. Seulement je ne voulais pas qu'on le découvre. Enfin surtout lui, rajouta Harry.

- Maintenant qu'on connaît toute l'histoire, on te comprend conclut Peter, et ne t'inquiètes pas on ne le dira pas et puis c'est vrai que ça nous a choqué au début, mais on sait que tu n'es pas comme lui. Il n'y a pas plus doux que toi, réaffirma Peter

Tous acquiescèrent.

- Merci répondit ému Harry.

- N'empêche que garder ton nom pour te cacher c'est pas un peu risqué. Remarqua soudain Rose ?

- C'était une idée du directeur se permis de mentir Harry. Il pensait que porter le nom de mon père enlèverait tous les soupçons, comme quoi j'étais de sa famille. J'ai bien essayé de lui expliqué mais, il n'en a pas démordu.

- Oh ! répondirent blasés ses amis

Tout le monde prit ça pour acquis. Les idées de Dumbledore étaient _toujours_ farfelues.

Le lendemain arriva ce qu'il devait arriver. Harry était en enchantement, lorsque la porte de la classe s'ouvrit sur le directeur.

- Minerva appela Albus, je dois vous emprunter monsieur Potter…

Elle acquiesça et Harry se leva après avoir reçu des encouragements de la part de ses amis.

A peine sorti de la classe, Harry découvrit son père en chair et en os. Il respira un bon coup et se rapprocha.

- Harry interpella Albus, ton père est ici

- Je vois fit Harry le plus neutre possible.

Son père affichait un sourire mielleux, un sourire faux…

Je déteste ce sourire… 

- Harry mon fils !

James se rapprocha de Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Harry aurait dû refuser mais il en avait tellement envie. Il voulait tellement se laisser faire durant ses quelques secondes, être dans les bras de son père et retrouver l'étreinte chaude et réconfortante de quelqu'un qui vous aime. Cependant Harry ne trouva rien de cela. C'était une étreinte un peu forcée, une étreinte entre deux étrangers…

Harry se détacha de cette étreinte avec brusquerie.

- Vous n'êtes pas mon père répondit Harry.

- Et bien si, je suis ton père et par-là même je viens te voir pour enfin te reconnaître officiellement. Je n'ai appris que par hasard que ta mère (le mot était presque craché) avait eu un enfant de moi. Quelle surprise.

- Oh ? Et comment êtes-vous sur que je suis votre fils.

- Mon informateur est sûr et on pourrait vérifier notre consanguinité… Je suis sur qu'elle est positive.

- Oh ? Et c'est qui, qui vous l'a dit.

- Un ami de ta mère qui en avait gros sur le cœur depuis un certain temps.

- Oh !

James Potter n'avait même pas eu l'once d'une hésitation, le mensonge était comme faisant parti de lui. Harry était encore plus écœuré

- Tu dois être si content.

- En vérité non ! Répondit avec impertinence Harry.

James serra les poings mais garda son magnifique sourire préfabriqué.

- C'est l'émotion commenta James à Albus, Harry a vécu seul et sans presque aucun argent. Maintenant que je lui apporte cela ainsi qu'un titre, il est toutes choses.

- Non répondit calmement Harry j'ai bien compris tout cela. En fait j'ai mentit. Je sais depuis longtemps que vous êtes mon père.

- Quoi ! Et tu n'es pas venu me voir ?

- Non, je n'en voyais pas l'utilité.

- Mais je suis ton père.

- Biologique corrigea Harry, seulement biologique.

Les main de James devinrent rouges aux encoignures sous la frustration.

- Tu dis cela parce que tu ne me connais pas reprit-il d'un ton mielleux.

Harry regarda Albus qui semblait particulièrement s'amuser.

- Et bien je sais certaines choses et cela me suffit, pour ne pas avoir envi de vous connaître plus.

- Tu es des plus malpolis Harry. Ton éducation est à refaire. Ta mère (cette fois ci James le cracha avec dégoût) n'était vraiment bonne à rien. Cependant reprit-il plus calme, Je me fais un devoir de palier à ce manque de politesse.

Cette fois ci ce fut Harry qui serra ses poings face à l'insulte contre ses véritables parents. Mais comme James il garda son calme.

- Je crois que ma mère m'a éduqué de la meilleure façon qu'il soit : dans l'amour.

- Pfut balaya de la main James, sottises, Monsieur Dumbledore vous veillerez ce que toutes les affaires de Harry soient empaquetées dans la seconde, je prends sur moi de faire son éducation, à domicile. Il n'est pas question qu'un Potter agisse de la sorte !

Sur ses paroles James se retourna théâtralement et commença à partir. Mais Harry le stoppa bien vite.

- Excusez-moi, rectifia lentement Harry, comme s'il parlait à un bébé, mais vous n'avez aucun droit sur mon éducation.

- Oh vraiment répondit avec confiance James. Tu l'as toi-même dit, je suis ton père et par les lois de la magie je peux décider de ton éducation.

- Jusqu'à ma majorité continua Harry. Or j'ai 18 ans.

- Impossible cria James, tu ne peux pas être en 7eme année et avoir 18 ans.

La porte de la classe s'ouvrit derrière eux mais Harry ne s'en formalisa pas.

- Et bien un vrai père saurait que c'est ma deuxième septième année. La première je l'ai passé avec un précepteur et la seconde ici. Donc accentua Harry, JE suis majeur et libre de choisir mon éducation moi-même. Et même si vous êtes mon père biologique, vous ne pouvez rien faire contre moi. Un point c'est tout rajouta Harry. Alors maintenant je vous prierais de ne plus m'importuner, car pour moi vous n'êtes pas plus qu'un mangemort et…

- Harry le coupa Dumbledore. Tu ne peux accuser personne d'être un mangemort sans preuve. Mais si tu as du ressentiment pour ton père biologique tu ne peux pas l'insulter de cette façon. Tu pourrais plutôt dire que tu ne le supporte pas ou qu'il te fait horreur tellement ses pensées son inhumaines.

- Ne m'insultez pas Albus Dumbledore, sinon…

- Ah non coupa Albus, je ne pense pas du tout cela, j'éduque simplement Harry sur le fait qu'il ne faut dire que les faits et non les suppositions même les meilleures qu'il soit.

Puis se retournant vers Harry Albus rajouta d'un ton presque de leçon

- Tu as compris Harry : Pas mangemort mais immonde créature.

- Merci professeur de toujours m'apprendre à être sincère continua le jeu Harry.

Il se retourna vers James et reprit alors ses injures :

- Vous me faites vomir Monsieur et parfois j'ai honte d'être un Potter quand je vois ce que certains sont.

Puis se retournant vers Albus.

- C'est bon là je n'ai dit que je pensais.

- C'est parfait monsieur Potter, si vous le pensiez alors, il fallait le dire. Même si rajouta-t-il ironique je ne partage pas votre point de vue, Monsieur Potter est un homme respectable de notre société.

Harry acquiesça comme s'il essayait de retenir un conseil des plus important. Frustré devant cette humiliation en public, James fusilla du regard Albus puis son fils.

- Professeur cracha-t-il, je veillerais personnellement à ce que cette école soit mieux éduquée, quant à mon fils, je vais lancer une procédure pour obtenir le droit de garde. On voit bien, qu'il a quelques problèmes mentaux, et qu'il lui faut une aide des plus quotidiennes.

Sur ces belles paroles, il s'en alla.

Harry le regarda partir avec tristesse. Il avait été fort pour l'entretien, mais Merlin comme il aurait eu envie d'avoir un vrai père.

Sentant sa tristesse, Albus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- On ne choisit pas sa famille Harry, mais il ne faut jamais oublier que parfois d'autres personnes vous donnent l'amour qu'il ne vous a jamais été donné. La vie est rarement injuste Harry, il suffit de trouver les personnes qui vous aiment, mais il y en a toujours, et beaucoup.

Harry acquiesça gentiment, puis se retourna vers la porte de sa classe. Les élèves s'étaient amassés pour voir la scène. Devant son regard triste, Rose se précipita vers lui et le prit dans ses bras tout en le félicitant d'avoir résisté à son père, puis Harry se retrouva dans les bras de Ginny, puis ceux d'Allula. Et enfin de Hermione. Pensant avoir fini les étreintes il découvrit alors les tapes sur les épaules pour le réconforter. Peter, Brian, mais aussi les autres élèves de sa classe. Ils étaient tous avec lui.

Harry se retourna pour voir Albus qui lui faisait un magnifique sourire. Harry acquiesça pour le remercier. Une larme de joie perla.

_Oui heureusement il existe d'autres amours_…

Harry repensa subitement à son Ron, sa Hermione, sa Ginny, son Sirius, Son Dumbledore… _Oui il avait toujours été aimé…_

Harry resta mélancolique toute la journée. Les ambassades, lui avaient remonté le moral, mais il avait aussi perdu un père _définitivement_. Ses amis respectèrent son mutisme, même s'ils n'arrêtaient pas de lui dire que tout s'améliorerait. Devant cette remarque, Harry souriait puis redevenait songeur.

Il rencontra la petite Ascella dans le début de soirée, et il du lui expliquer tout en détail car les rumeurs allaient bon train. Elle l'avait écoutée avec attention puis à la fin elle s'était, elle aussi jetée sur Harry pour le réconforter. C'est à ce moment que Lily arriva. Lorsqu'elle les vit, les bras l'uns dans l'autre, elle fronça les sourcils. Harry ayant assisté à toute la scène s'écarta tranquillement puis proposa d'aller manger.

Pendant tout le repas Harry écouta plus qu'il ne parla. Les discussions de ses amis portaient sur l'intérêt ou non de limiter l'âge pour le transplanage. Rose, Allula, et Peter était pour, Ginny et Brian contre. Harry suivit discrètement la discussion puis il regarda sa mère. Elle était toujours aussi belle. Une idée soudaine lui vint : Peut être qu'un jour, sa mère le reconnaîtra comme James ? Non c'était impossible. Elle n'aurait aucun moyen de le reconnaître, il ne lui ressemblait pas, il était le sosie de son père, il n'avait que les yeux de sa mère.

Remarquant qu'on la dévisageait Lily fixa Harry qui détourna brusquement le regard.

Il se leva une ou deux minutes plus tard, sentant le regard insistant de sa mère, et sorti de la grande salle. Cependant sa mère le suivit.

- Monsieur Potter, un instant s'il vous plaît.

- Oui ?

- Je voudrais vous parler, si vous voulez bien me suivre, j'aimerais qu'on discute un peu plus au calme.

Harry la suivit dans une salle de cours assez proche.

- Harry commença très sérieusement Lily, j'ai appris que James Potter était votre père ?

- Oui.

- Vous aviez assuré à mon mari que James Potter ne l'était pas.

- Oui je lui ai mentit, seulement, je ne suis pas comme mon père et aujourd'hui était le première fois que je lui parlais. Alors vous voyez, il n'est pas vraiment mon père, juste père biologique.

- Hum commenta Lily, vous avez mentit à mon mari mais vous aviez vos raisons, et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas vraiment de cela que je veux vous entretenir. Voilà, monsieur Potter, vous connaissez ma fille Ascella.

- Oui on est très amis répondit sur la défensive Harry

- Oui j'ai vu ça fit Lily, c'est votre droit, même si je trouve bizarre qu'un élève de 7ème soit si proche d'un élève de 1ère. Vous comprendrez que je me pose des questions

- Votre autre fille Allula m'a déjà fait le même discours reprit plus sûr de lui Harry. Et je vous répondrais la même chose. Je n'ai pas eu de famille à proprement parler à part ma mère qui est morte depuis longtemps, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis pris d'affection pour Ascella et je me sens comme un grand frère envers elle. Ni voyez dons rien de mal.

- Seulement continua Lily, Ascella vous considère comme son grand frère aussi.

- Et qu'y a-t-il de mal demanda soudain Harry ne comprenant pas ou voulait en venir Lily.

- Harry vous êtes un élève charmant fit-elle ennuyée et passer quelque temps chez nous ne me dérangerait pas, j'arriverais même à convaincre mon mari, tête de mule qu'il est, cependant je dois mettre fin à vos espoirs. Vous êtes Monsieur Potter et non, monsieur Black, vous ne faites pas partie de notre famille et nous n'allons pas vous adopter.

Le cœur de Harry manqua un battement.

- Pardon ?

- Harry je sais que vous n'aimez pas James Potter mais c'est votre père. Sirius ne peut pas prendre sa place, comme moi je ne suis pas votre mère. Vous êtes un garçon charmant mais il n'est pas question que nous vous adoptions.

- Pardon ?

- Je suis désolé Harry confia Lily.

- Mais de quoi me parlez-vous ?

- Co…Comment. Ascella ne t'en a pas parlé ?

- Non, je ne comprends rien à cette histoire.

- Et bien Ascella est venu me voir pour me demander de vous adopter. Elle m'a assuré que vous étiez plus que d'accord. Alors … j'ai supposé… Que… Oh merlin, je suis confuse, j'ai cru que vous étiez au courant et moi qui viens vous voir et vous… tout cela… Alors que vous ne saviez pas. Je suis vraiment désolé, Harry, vraiment… désolée.

Harry restait muet de stupeur.

Elle parlait d'adoption ? Jamais ?

Puis il se décida à parler

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je comprends parfaitement, je crois que tout est clair maintenant… Je…non je vais bien …ne vous inquiétez pas…je vais même très bien… Je suis majeur et je n'ai plus besoin de parents… Donc non je vais très bien.

Lily perçu son trouble et se mordit les lèvres devant son erreur.

- Je suis désolée Harry. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas trop. C'est à cause d'Ascella elle m'induit en erreur, mais je comprends maintenant. Bon ben rajouta-t-elle immédiatement mal à l'aise, je vais te laisser là.

Lily partit en marchant très vite, et honteuse. Harry lui prit une chaise et s'assit.

Sa mère venait de le renier de la plus belle façon qui soit. Sa mère a… Mais POURQUOI aujourd'hui, bon sang. Pourquoi aujourd'hui ? N'importe quel jour, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Et pour la deuxième fois, la carapace de Harry se fendilla, et Harry pleura.

_Je suis seul, je suis vraiment seul. Non je ne suis pas seul, j'ai Ascella et Rose, et Ginny, et aussi Peter et aussi Brian et aussi… Arrête Harry qui essayes-tu de convaincre, personne ici ne te connait vraiment, même Rose ne comprendra jamais qui tu es et ce que tu as vécu. Même le Albus d'ici ne sait pas… Mon Albus, il était tout ce qui me restait dans mon monde. Si seulement il ne m'avait pas…Arrête Harry avec des si tu referais le monde. Il t'a abandonné et maintenant tu es là. Et puis, se révolta Harry je suis quand même mieux ici que là bas. La bas je suis le survivant, ici je suis le maladroit pour certains et un peu Harry pour d'autre. Comme quoi le fait que Albus m'ait rejeté a du bon, en me reniant, il m'a convaincu de passer le cap, de venir ici._

Harry sourit à cette idée. C'était assez saugrenu mais cela lui faisait du bien de chercher du bon dans le mal.

Motivé à ne pas retomber dans une dépression et profitant de cet accès de sourire il se leva et alla dans sa salle commune.

Là bas il y trouva ses amis qui voyant son état se précipitèrent vers lui et le réconfortèrent merveilleusement bien.

Après ce jour fatidique, Harry reprenait doucement mais sûrement le chemin de la Vie banale d'un écolier. Enfin banal jusqu'à un certain point. Car l'échec de son père avait plus qu'énervé Voldemort qui prévoyait une vengeance terrible. Harry découvrait chaque jour les différentes étapes de cette terrible vengeance, sans que Voldemort ne s'en rende compte.

Aujourd'hui cela faisait déjà huit jours que son père était passé. Aujourd'hui était la veille du jour que prévu Voldemort pour se venger.

Harry attendit de finir ses cours puis il se dirigea tranquillement auprès de Dumbledore. Il connaissait tous les détails de l'attaque maintenant, et il pouvait allez l'annoncer à Albus.

- Harry quel bon vent magique t'a amenée à moi.

- Plutôt un vent de mauvaise augure.

- Oh ? Je pense que vous êtes au courant que Voldemort va attaquer le château demain.

- Non répondit soudain soucieux Albus. Je sais qu'il prévoit une attaque, mais demain ?

- Oui

- Ta cicatrice ?

- Oui

- Bien je crois que je vais demander aux aurors ici présent de faire plus attention et…

- Non ça ne suffira pas annonça Harry.

Harry se leva et déroula une carte de Poudlard.

- Il va attaquer par trois endroits différents. Le premier est l'entrée principale. Cette attaque est là pour faire diversion. Il y aura 7 mangemorts et 8 détraqueurs.

- Tout cela pour une diversion ?

- Une diversion qui doit empêcher les aurors de croire qu'il y aura une seconde attaque venue du cimetière. Cette attaque est, elle, prédestinée à attirer votre attention ainsi que celles des professeurs. Elle comporte 6 détraqueurs et 10 mangemorts.

- Et la troisième ?

- Et bien les aurors et les professeurs occupés, les autres mangemorts sont libres de rentrer dans l'école. Ils seront 23 à se charger d'exterminer tous les griffondors.

- Pourquoi les griffondors ?

- Et bien ce sont les plus acharnés contre Voldemort. Les deux autres maisons pourraient par peur le rallier. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pense.

- Je vois. Les trois attaques seront simultanées je suppose ?

- Oui à 5h du matin ?

- Si tôt s'exclama Albus et moi qui rêvais d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Pour une prochaine fois, le consola Harry.

- Bien je peux demander plus d'Aurors, seulement cela va être difficile de cacher mes raisons…

- Le problème rajouta Harry, c'est que c'est Lucius Malfoy le responsable des aurors. Si vous les prévenez, il le saura et ils ne viendront pas.

- Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose remarqua Albus.

- Oui peut être seulement c'est la dernière fois que je vais vous prévenir puisque Voldemort n'est pas bête et qu'il va certainement découvrir où est la fuite d'information. Alors il serait dommage de passer à coté d'une attaque qui nous permettrait d'attraper 40 mangemorts.

- C'est beaucoup de mangemorts en effet.

- Ca représente surtout presque les deux tiers de ses troupes.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait autant de partisans…

- Oui mais si nous réussissons demain il perdra tout son poids.

- En effet, seulement, comment palier aux trois attaques souleva Albus

- J'ai une idée reprit Harry presque excité. Voldemort s'attend à seulement 9 aurors. Ils n'ont d'ailleurs aucune chance, seulement si on rajoute les 15 professeurs de cette école, on arrive à 24 personnes. Ils résoudront assez facilement à gagner la première bataille.

- Mais nous avons 18 professeurs rappela Albus, et cela sans me compter.

- En effet seulement le professeur de botanique des deux premières années, aime bien les idées de Voldemort, il ne faut pas le compter.

- Vous êtes sûr ?

- Certains, il faudrait l'enfermer chez lui pendant la bataille d'ailleurs. Un autre professeur devra pendant la première attaque se téléreporter grâce à un porte aux loin chez les aurors de garde. Il leur donnera des portes au loin et ils viendront palier à la deuxième attaque.

- Mais reprit Albus, elles sont simultanées non ?

- C'est la que vous intervenez. Vous allez les ralentir.

- Je ne suis pas assez fort contre 6 détraqueurs et 10 mangemorts.

- Ne vous rabaissez pas Albus, et ce ne sera que le temps de quelques minutes. Je vous connais, vous êtes capables de leur tenir un petit speech des plus sympathiques. Et puis, je serais là avec vous.

- Il est hors de question que…

- Non non le coupa Harry. Je vais faire un petit speech moi aussi, je ne parle pas de me battre rassurez-vous.

- Bien je sens que je suis obligé d'accepter

- Et bien disons que moi à vos coté je suis sûr qu'on arrivera à les faire parler assez longtemps pour que les aurors appelés viennent.

- Vous avez résolu la première et la deuxième attaques, mais la troisième se formalisa Albus je suppose que le dernier professeur va palier à la troisième attaque tout seul ?

- Oui et non. Disons que Minerva restera au près des griffondors au cas ou il y a ait un problème.

- Un problème de 23 mangemorts souligna Albus.

- Et bien je peux m'arranger pour que les trois uniques escaliers amenant à la salle des griffondors ne puissent plus être opérationnel.

- Oh ! Et bien Harry il semblerait que tu aies trouvé une magnifique solution.

- Et bien il reste que les mangemorts qui seront perdus dans le château vont sûrement ressortir assez vite. Et même si nous sommes accompagnés des aurors, je ne donne pas cher de notre peau, si les professeurs ne nous rejoignent pas assez vite.

- Et bien cela nécessite quelques concordances mais je suis sûr qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.

- Alors vous êtes d'accord avec mon plan demanda anxieux Harry.

- Parfaitement le rassura Albus.

Harry ne put enlever son sourire satisfait. Depuis une semaine il avait tourné le problème dans tous les sens et il fallait avouer qu'il était assez fier de son plan.

Je suis heureux qu'il ait accepté mon plan. Pour une fois que c'est moi qui aie trouvé une solution !

- Je te remercie sincèrement Harry de ces informations.

- Je ne fais que mon devoir. Répondit humblement Harry

- Ton devoir était simplement de m'informer… M'aider à trouver une solution, ça c'est vraiment héroïque.

Harry cacha un sourire tellement son action lui paraissait mineure fasse à ce qu'il pourrait vraiment faire.

- Si nous nous débrouillons bien reprit Albus, les élèves ne se rendront compte de l'attaque que le lendemain matin dans le journal.

Harry acquiesça puis se leva.

- Bien je vais vous laisser, j'ai à m'occuper de quelques escaliers.

- Et moi de porte au loin….et convaincre le professeur McGonagall qu'elle ne peut pas participer à la bataille.

- Bonne chance s'exclama joyeusement Harry.

- J'en aurais besoin s'exclama penaud Albus.

_Qui aurait cru que le grand Albus Dumbledore aurait peur d'une simple femme : Minerva McGonagall, enfin pas simple, femme, mais une femme d'exception quand même._

Harry sortit avec le sourire.

Demain, si tout ce passe bien, Voldemort subira sa plus grosse défaite…

Détaillé la bataille semblerait anodin puisque tout se passa comme Harry l'avait prévu.

Les mangemorts de la première bataille découvrirent avec effarement une troupe trois fois supérieure à leurs prévisions. Les gardiens et les professeurs étaient là pour les affronter. La bataille fut triomphale pour Poudlard. Mais n'ayant pas le temps de se reposer, ils allèrent retrouver Albus, Harry et les aurors, qui tenaient merveilleusement bien fasse à un nombre incroyable de mangemorts.

C'était Albus qui commença la deuxième bataille de joute verbale. Les mangemorts déterminés à tuer les professeurs furent tout d'abord surpris de ne voir que Harry et Albus en face d'eux. D'abord déroutés, ils prirent de l'assurance. Cependant Albus, avec un simple sort de rayonnement d'aura, réfréna la témérité des mangemorts.

_C'est bien, ils ont peur d'Albus_, remarqua Harry.

- Mangemorts vous ne passerez pas. Ici est Poudlard la plus grande école de sorcellerie. Elle a été fondée par les quatre plus grands magiciens de leur temps, n'espérez pas y entrer.

- Sottise vieux fou cria un mangemort, tu es seul et nous sommes nombreux. Tu ne résisteras pas face aux détraqueurs et aux mangemorts en même temps.

Albus les avait retenus quelques minutes c'était maintenant à son tour.

- Et moi cria Harry, je suis là. Moi aussi je suis fort et je peux faire beaucoup de dégât.

Certains, mais très peu rirent.

- Ne riez pas gronda Harry, et voyez comme vos compagnons qui ne rient pas me connaissent déjà. Voldemort lui-même à peur de moi, serez vous assez fou pour me défier moi et Dumbledore en même temps.

Harry ne put réprimer une lueur d'orgueil quand il vit qu'il rendait plus indécis les mangemorts qu'Albus lui-même. Cependant il ne gagna pas beaucoup de temps, les mangemorts lancèrent les détraqueurs face à eux. Harry fit un magnifique cerf, et Albus un magnifique Phénix. Ils tinrent bon 5 minutes tout en débitant des phrases sur leur pleine puissance afin que les mangemorts ne les attaques pas.

Des Poufs sonores firent leurs apparitions, et une flopée d'aurors apparurent derrière les mangemorts qui déroutés se firent pétrifier en un rien de temps. Déjà les aurors affichait des sourires de victoire.

Albus leurs rappela que d'autre mangemorts devait venir et les aurors reprirent un visage des plus dur.

Dans un timing parfait, les professeurs arrivèrent en même temps que les mangemorts du château.

_On n'aurait pas put mieux faire dis donc._

Une magnifique bataille s'en suivit. Harry fut mit de coté par Albus ne désirant pas qu'il participe à la bataille. Seulement dans le feu de l'action, Harry décida qu'il pouvait aider. Il se mit à regarder la bataille avec attention, et chercha les personnes qui avaient le plus besoin de lui. Un auror était étendu par terre. Harry utilisa un simple expéliarmus et le mangemort vola de plusieurs mètres.

- Harry gronda Albus qui s'interposa entre Harry et la bataille, tu ne peux pas participer à cette bataille, vas te mettre à l'abri et…

- ALBUS ! Cria simplement Harry

Un mangemort venait de pointe sa baguette vers Dumbledore. Harry se jeta devant Albus pour prendre le sort à sa place.

_C'était un doloris._

_Une saleté de doloris._

_Le dernier qu'il avait reçu datait de la mort de Voldemort._

_Il croyait qu'il n'en recevrait plus jamais d'autre. Il s'était trompé. _

_En plus il avait reconnu le mangemort, et ça il ne pardonnerait jamais._

Enervé, ne contenant plus sa colère, Harry se mit à psalmodier dans une langue étrange, la langue des elfes.

D'un coup la baguette et les yeux de Harry devint rouge écarlate et Harry dirigea sa baguette magique vers le mangemort tétanisé.

Une partie de la lueur rouge se dirigea vers le mangemort. Lorsque la lumière atteint le mangemort, celui se mit à crier comme un fou avant de tomber. Toutes les têtes se retournèrent vers Harry et le mangemort, cependant Harry avait décider d'en finir. Il dirigea sa baguette sur une autre personne qui cria bientôt lui aussi comme un fou. La bataille commença bientôt par être remplacée par des hurlements horribles. Les mangemorts commencèrent à paniquer et voulurent partir mais les aurors qui profitèrent de la situation, les arrêtaient tous très facilement. Ce ne fut que lorsque tous les mangemorts furent inconscient ou immobilisés ou tués qu'on considéra la bataille comme finie.

Depuis le sort elfique de Harry, Albus était resté au même endroit, trop étonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Reprenant son self-control, il se dirigea vers le premier mangemort touché et lui prit le pouls. Devant un regard étonné, Harry cru bon d'expliquer son sort. Tout le monde écoutait attentivement.

- C'est un sort très spécial, il fait revivre toutes les mauvaises actions que vous avez commis du point de vu de la victime, un sort très pratique contre les mangemorts. Ca leur fait mal, je dirais même, horriblement mal, mais ça ne les tue pas rajouta Harry.

Tous acquiescèrent de compréhension.

Harry regarda par terre. Il regarda le premier mangemort qu'il avait attaqué.

Un auror passa à coté de Harry puis retira la cagoule. C'était James Potter.

Albus dans une réaction rapide détourna Harry de la scène mais Harry se détacha et regarda fixement le corps de son père.

- Je suis désolé fit Albus, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et…

Harry l'arrêta d'un geste de la main et se rapprocha de son père. Il le regarda. Il était vraiment son sosie c'était saisissant, il l'avait déjà vu, il y a quelques jours, mais ici, à cet instant, inconscient, il semblait plus aimable, non ce n'était pas cela, il semblait plus doux, moins Malfoyen.

Harry versa une larme. Non pas pour cet homme devant lui mais pour son vrai père.

Les aurors regardaient la scène comme hypnotiser et Albus posa sa main pour compatir à la douleur de Harry.

- Harry, je le répète, tu ne pouvais pas savoir et…

- Non, j'ai tout de suite sut que c'était mon père.

Un silence s'en suivit. Harry essuya ses yeux et défia du regard quiconque oserait le contredire ou lui faire une remarque. Un auror brava cependant la menace.

- Et vous avez tirez s'exclama l'auror choqué.

- Oui répondit durement Harry, James Potter est un mangemort, il est donc mon ennemi. Nous n'avons que le nom en commun.

Harry sentit la main réconfortante de Albus sur son épaule se serrer un peu plus pour lui donner son soutien implicitement.

Harry se retourna vers Albus et vit qu'il affichait un regard très dur envers l'auror qui avait osé parler.

- Et bien reprit un autre auror cette fois bien plus amical, je suis franchement sur les fesses. Vous êtes le mec le plus courageux que je connaisse.

- Si vous trouvez que c'est du courage…

- Bien sur que oui, je pense que la moitié des aurors n'auraient pas eut votre trempe. Et si quiconque ose dire le contraire il aura à faire à moi. D'ailleurs il reste du boulot les gars alors….

L'aurors fit geste à ses collègues de s'éparpiller.

Harry allait lui demander qui il était mais Albus prit les devants.

- Harry, je te présente Smith, c'est le … nouveau chef des aurors.

- Eh oui répondit presque avec dégoût le dénommé Smith. Mon patron était un mangemort et je ne m'en étais même pas rendu compte. J'ai vraiment honte.

- Etait ?

- Il est mort répondit honteusement M.Smith

- N'ayez pas honte, Lucius était perfide tout comme l'est mon père, tout le monde aurait pu se faire avoir.

- Merci répondit simplement Smith. N'empêche que ça fait jamais plaisir de se faire rouler. Heureusement aujourd'hui est une grande victoire.

Sur cette déclaration l'auror se retira pour rejoindre ses troupes.

Regardant en silence les autres aurors s'atteler à menotter les mangemorts, Albus reprit la discussion en main.

- Bien Harry on va allez à l'infirmerie au cas ou tu es quelque chose remarqua tranquillement Albus

- Je n'ai rien !

- Tu me permets d'aller vérifier et puis tu as deux mois de détentions pour m'avoir désobéi. Je ne voulais pas que tu interviennes dans cette bataille.

La discussion devenait presque comique ce que releva Harry…

- Vous êtes un merveilleux directeur poule Al répondit Harry.

Albus le regarda complètement étonné puis sourit.

- Ca faisait bien longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas donné un surnom aussi ridicule…

- Oh vraiment ? Remarqua sournois Harry, je peux vous en donner des plus longs si vous voulez… Alors voyons nous avons pour le prénom Albus : « **A**utorité **L**uttant pour la **B**analisation des **U**niversités **S**orcières » ou bien encore ce qui vous correspondrait mieux : « **A**utoriser une **L**imite pour des **B**onbons est d'une **U**tilité **S**tupide. » Ou encore tout simplement : « **A**vec **L**es **B**onbons, **U**n **S**ourire. »

Cette fois ci Albus éclata d'un rire joyeux

- Ah Harry, je vois que tu as un sens de l'humour remarquable. Si tu veux, on pourrait passer tes détentions ensemble à inventer des blagues répondit du tac au tac Albus.

- Oh non fit Harry, je préfère encore des détenus avec Rogue.

- Rogue annonça surpris Albus, pourquoi…

- Laissez tomber, ma langue a fourché.

- Bien, alors allons-y Harry, car je n'ai pas oublié, moi, ta visite forcée à l'infirmerie.

Harry passa la visite médicale et il n'avait rien. Cependant Pompom s'acharna pour obtenir une journée au lit pour Harry, pour être sur qu'aucune retombée n'existait vraiment.

Contrarié, Harry fit des yeux de chien battu à l'infirmière puis à Albus, mais aucuns ne cédèrent.

- Harry, tu vas déjeuner ici, et je te verrais ce soir dans mon bureau lorsque tu seras relâché.

- Albus, vous parlé comme s'il était en prison s'offusqua l'infirmière.

- Non, non, loin de moi de penser cela. Donc Harry, je disais qu'on se voit ce soir je viendrais te chercher. Je vais avoir une journée bien remplie aujourd'hui, une journée bien remplie, mais joyeuse rajouta Albus avec un sourire avant de partir.

Harry soupira. Il était retenu contre son gré dans une aile de l'infirmerie. et même si le petit déjeuné apparu comme par magie semblait très agréable il n'avait pas envi de rester là plus longtemps. La faim gagnant sur tout le reste, Harry mangea tranquillement tout en rêvant d'évasion. Cependant il du se résigner à rester au lit puisque le fait de seulement sortir le doigt de pied en dehors du lit était interdit. Cela semble exagéré ? Et bien pas vraiment puisqu'il avait testé, et une alarme sonnait bruyamment depuis maintenant deux minutes.

_D'ailleurs maintenant il avait mal à la tête._

- Monsieur Potter, je m'éloigne seulement deux minutes et vous voilà déjà en train de me désobéir. J'ai bien fait de mettre cette alarme. Je sentais bien que vous désiriez partir.

- Mais je suis en pleine forme !

- Non vous le serez quand je l'aurais désiré, d'ailleurs vous mériteriez que j'annule les visites.

- Les visites quelles visites s'exclama soudain Harry.

- NOUS bien sûr cria en cœur de nombreuses personnes derrière lui.

Peter, Ginny, Allula, Brian et Rose affichaient des mines tout à fait réjouies.

- Alors il paraît parla en premier Brian, que tu as couvé quelque chose cette nuit et que tu es sous bonne garde au cas ou ce soit important.

Harry acquiesça

C'est dingue comme je mens de plus en plus… 

_Comme mon père._

Harry fit un geste de la main pour éloigner cette pensée.

- Ca va demanda cette fois ci Rose inquiète.

- Oui, oui clama Harry, je pensais seulement à quelque chose. En fait, je ne suis pas malade, c'était une fausse alerte, mais l'infirmière me garde contre mon gré.

Harry vit de magnifique mine réjouie et savait déjà pourquoi cependant il rajouta pour ne pas faire naître de soupçons :

- Vous semblez tous très joyeux dis donc !

- C'est que commença Peter…

- On a battu Tu-Sais-Qui continua Brian

- Enfin pas totalement mais il s'est passé une bataille décisive corrigea Allula.

- Et on a gagné conclut avec excitation Ginny.

- Tu te rends compte Harry c'est merveilleux reprit Allula.

Une cacophonie commença. Harry remarqua que Rose n'y participait pas et le dévisageait d'un air plutôt contrarié et inquiet.

- Enfin voilà conclut Peter. On voulait passer pour te dire ça et pour voir si tu allais bien, maintenant on doit aller en cours ;

Tous partirent mais Rose resta.

- Rose tu ne viens pas demanda Ginny.

- Non pas tout de suite je vous retrouve en cours…

- Bien hésita Ginny, Alors à tout à l'heure.

- Tu ne vas pas en cours remarqua surpris Harry.

- Non, je veux d'abord savoir ce qui t'est arrivé, et ne me mens pas. Tonna Rose

- Je ne comptais pas te mentir rajouta Harry. Mais assied toi alors, parce que c'est long.

Rose commença à se rapprocher mais à sa surprise elle se jeta sur lui et pleura.

Harry la prit dans ses bras tranquillement et la calma.

- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- J'ai eut si peur sanglota Rose, j'ai vu ce matin qu'il y avait eut une bataille ici à Poudlard et toi qui n'étais pas là, moi j'ai cru que…

- Oh !

- Oui oh ! Mais j'ai été bête de m'en faire, tu es indestructible, hein fit telle rageusement et puis tu te fiche des autres et…

- Oh ! La calma Harry. C'est vrai j'ai été à cette bataille mais je n'ai presque rien fait, tu sais bien qu'Albus Dumbledore ne l'aurait pas permis. Alors arrête de t'en faire comme cela, et puis tu sais bien que je ne me fiche pas des gens autour de moi reprit cette fois ci un peu vexé Harry.

- Je suis désolé, seulement j'ai eut vraiment peur et … Enfin tu comprends…

- Pas de problème lui pardonna Harry.

- Bon alors raconte-moi tout fit Rose.

- Tu vas rater ton cours remarqua Harry

Rose lui lança un regard significatif et Harry comprit que cela n'avait pas d'importance.

- Et bien….

Harry relata toute l'histoire, et Rose semblait un peu rassurée.

- Alors demanda-t-elle pour l'énième fois tu n'as pas été blessé, tu n'as pas mal, nul part ?

- Non sauf peut être au petit doigt de la main droite ironisa Harry.

Seulement Rose le prit au pied de la lettre et celle ci se mit à regarder avec attention son petit doigt.

- Je rigolais Rose !

- Oh ! Je m'en doutais mais je voulais juste vérifier.

- Oui c'est ça se moqua gentiment Harry.

Rose l'ignora et prit la main de Harry et fit un bisous sur le doigt de Harry.

Harry la regarda surpris.

- Comme cela se justifia-t-elle, je suis sur qu'il ira bien, ma mère faisait ça et ça faisait toujours moins mal après.

Harry la regarda toujours étonné et Rose commença furieusement à rougir.

- Bon je vais aller en cours, salut Harry.

Elle partit en coup de vent et Harry regarda son doigt puis se mit à sourire.

La journée de Harry fut bien longue et surtout bien monotone par rapport aux premières heures de sa journée. C'était donc avec soulagement que Harry vit Albus rentrer dans l'infirmerie. Son arrivée représentait son billet de sortie.

- Re-bonjour Albus ou plutôt bonsoir

- Bonsoir Harry, je viens te chercher pour qu'on puisse discuter de certaines choses dans mon bureau.

- Pas de problème répondit heureux Harry.

Après quelques discussions avec l'infirmière Harry put enfin sortir et se retrouva quelques minutes après dans le bureau du directeur.

Il y avait déjà trois personnes : M.Smith, le chef des aurors, Mme Rogue la ministre de la magie, et aussi Minerva McGonagall sous directrice.

- Bien nous sommes au complet ajouta Albus joyeusement.

Harry s'assit tranquillement à coté de Minerva.

- Bien, je vous ai tous réunis parce que vous êtes les seuls au courant avec vos hommes M.Smith et les professeurs de cette école du rôle que Harry a joué. Comme je vous l'ai demandé vous n'avez rien divulguer et je vous en remercie.

- Et bien enchantée M .Potter s'exprima la ministre, je suis assez admirative devant vos exploits.

Harry ne répondit rien et devant sa gène Albus reprit :

- Oui, oui, je suis d'accord avec vous cependant je dois vous couper dans vos éloges madame la ministre, quoique, moi-même je les pense également, cependant il faut pouvoir gérer le problème de la présence de Harry dans la bataille de ce matin. Non pas que je sois pessimiste, mais les secrets sont rarement gardés longtemps. Nous devons trouver une alternative pour expliquer la situation.

- Et bien je sais que je ne suis pas au courant de tout commença timidement M.Smith, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à cacher son rôle puisque d'après ce que j'ai compris il est déjà dans la ligne de Voldemort .

- Oui le problème n'est pas la présence de Harry. Ceci j'aurais pu l'expliquer. Il aurait pu être au mauvais moment au mauvais endroit, cependant il a clairement participé à la bataille et il a utilisé des sorts que vos hommes ne connaissent pas.

- D'ailleurs qu'était-ce coupa M.Rogue. j'ai eut de nombreux compte-rendu, mais en effet aucun ne savait ce qu'était le sort que Harry a utilisé, et pourtant certains m'ont avoué avoir reprit leurs livres d'écolier pour le trouver.

- C'est justement ce que je veux éviter comme question expliqua Albus. Harry a utilisé un sort de mahalapodna, c'est très difficile et…

- Comment le savez-vous s'exclama cette fois-ci Harry surpris.

- Et bien Harry, j'ai lu beaucoup et…

- Il est impossible que ce sort ait été mis à disposition dans la langue des hommes.

- C'est vrai expliqua cette fois ci très calmement Albus voyant que la question avait de l'importance pour Harry. J'ai un livre elfique…

Il le sortit et le montra à Harry.

Harry qui s'était levé se rassit. C'était le même livre qui lui avait permis de faire un vortex entre deux mondes parallèles, le même livre que son Albus lui avait offert.

- Vous savez lire l'elfique.

C'était plus une constatation qu'autre chose cependant Albus acquiesça sentant que c'était important de le confirmer, tout en ne comprenant pas l'importance d'une telle chose.

Les témoins de la scène restaient silencieux sentant que ce moment ne leur appartenait pas.

- Et, reprit cette fois ci très pressé Harry, vous savez lire l'elfique depuis combien de temps ?

- Et bien j'ai appris les bases depuis mes 22 ans.

- Non c'est impossible répondit-il incrédule. Vous connaissez le sort de vortex entre les deux mondes alors ?

Albus parut gêné devant les autres personnes mais répondit tout de même.

- Oui, c'est même un des rares sorts que je n'ai jamais réussis, mais j'ai toujours gardé le livre, je me disais qu'il servirait peut être un jour et…

- Non répéta incrédule Harry qui n'écoutait plus Albus, je ne peux pas le croire. Non c'est impossible non, je ne peux pas le croire.

Harry pleurait maintenant. Albus inquiet demanda :

- Harry ça va ?

- Ca va ? Bien sûr que non ! Vous saviez depuis le début.

- Je savais quoi demanda inquiet Albus.

- Mais tout. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi vous étiez triste lorsque vous m'avez offert le livre, mais je comprends mieux, vous saviez que j'allais l'utiliser, vous saviez et vous avez simplement attendu. . Vous saviez que je ne serais jamais heureux quoiqu'il arrive, alors vous m'avez donné le livre. Vous saviez dès le départ qu'avec lui je pourrais partir, seulement je ne partais pas à cause de vous, je comprends maintenant. C'est fou ! Vous aviez tout prévu et vous vous m'avez délibérément fait du mal pour que je parte. Vous l'avez fait parce que vous saviez que sinon j'allais rester auprès de vous. Vous saviez ! Vous saviez que j'allais partir et vous m'avez laissé faire une telle chose. C'est impossible. C'est incroyable. Mais qu'est ce qui vous a pris de faire cela. Je…

Harry devenait de plus en plus hystérique et Albus fit la seule chose qu'il trouva censé. Il prit Harry dans ses bras.

Harry éclata en sanglot. Des sanglots d'une tristesse horrible…

Tous les témoins présents baissèrent leur tête afin de laisser un semblant d'intimité à Harry et Albus.

- Chuttt Harry. Je n'ai pas tout compris, mais tu es fatigué. La journée a été très éprouvante, et d'après ce que j'ai compris, tu as découvert d'autres faits important. Mais tu es fatigué Harry. Alors je vais t'emmener à l'infirmerie pour que tu te reposes. Tu verras, demain tu verras les choses plus clairement, à tête reposée, et si tu veux on en parlera ensemble d'accord.

Albus s'écarta de l'étreinte pour regarder Harry mais celui-ci avait arrêter de pleurer et avait un regard déterminé.

- Non, Albus, je ne retournerais pas à l'infirmerie, pour la bonne raison que je ne suis pas à ma place ici. J'ai abandonné la dernière personne qui me connaisse vraiment et m'aime pour ce que je suis vraiment. Je dois rentrer.

- Harry ! s'exclama Albus affolé, tu ne peux pas prendre cette décision sur un coup de tête comme cela, discutons en un peu et…

- Non fit Harry d'une voix assurée. Ici, ce n'est pas chez moi, il y beaucoup de monde que j'aime mais ce n'est pas chez moi. Je dois partir.

Puis Harry regarda droit dans les yeux Albus et rajouta plus doucement :

- Je veux partir.

Devant le regarda de Harry, Albus capitula.

- Mais ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je ne vais pas partir dans la seconde, il va me falloir du temps pour faire le vortex, et d'autres choses….

- Bien acquiesça Albus, comme tu veux Harry, si c'est ce que tu veux alors fais-le. Mais promets-moi d'y réfléchir quand même à tête reposée veux-tu ?

Harry acquiesça puis rajouta très faiblement pour que seul Albus l'entende :

- Merci Albus.

Fini.

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu. Sinon je posterais normalement dans trois semaine par ce que je me fais un petit week-end au carnaval de Venise (trop contente). Voilà. Je suis désolé pour ceux qui n'ont pas aimé le jeu de mot avec Albus, mais je baigne à cause de mes cours, avec les sigles en ce moment alors j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Voilà.

Réponse aux reviews.

Alixe : Merci beaucoup Alixe. En fait j'ai feuilleté ton aide pour fanfic, ça m'aurait beaucoup aidé » si je l'avait lu plutôt. Je compte sûrement faire une autre fanfic mais pas tout de suite. Même si ça ne se voit pas (enfin je l'espère) écrire avec cette vitesse me prend trop de temps et j'ai l'impression de ne pas faire de mon mieux pour les chapitres, ce qui me frustre grandement. Donc, je compte faire une pause après cette histoire. Cependant, dès que j'en commence une autre je ne manquerais pas de te contacter et aussi je chercherais une béta-readeuse. Mais c'est pour plus tard tout cela. Sinon, ta fic je la connais, d'ailleurs je pensais avoir laissé des reviews, mais je me suis rendu compte que non. J'aime beaucoup ce que tu fais, ça change des fics identiques les unes des autres…

Kika : merci Kika de me soutenir jusqu'au bout. J'espère que ce chapitre t'aura plut.

Virg05 : Merci pour le commentaire sur ma fic, sinon heu…une semaine de torture ? C'est pas un peu beaucoup ? Non pitié non, ne frappe pas…. Promis je ne mettrais pas Harry avec un schtoumph… Mais peut-être avec un nain d'Irlande alors ?

Gandalf le Blanc AGC : Merci beaucoup. J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu

La Folleuh : ho là, attend la fin pour me féliciter parce que j'ai pas encre fini de martyriser Harry. J'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre te plaira autant que tout le reste.

Arathorn : merci beaucoup. Je suis contente que cela te plaise. Mais ne t'abime pas les yeux quand même !!!

Lord Pot : et bien félicitation. J'espère que tu prendras autant de plaisir que moi à écrire. Sinon pour le nombre de scénarios je te comprends, moi aussi ça fuse dans ma tête. Sinon pour les pseudos tu en a un sacré nombre, mais franchement tu as raison, pourquoi rester sur un seul surnom. Moi j'en ai pas mal aussi, mais Galy et Mademoiselle mime sont mes préférés.

Beru ou bloub : Oui Harry était venu pour Ginny et en fait il ne la trouve pas. Harrry pensait que Dumbledore l'avait abandonné et en fait non. En fait Harry est comme tout le monde, il ne comprend que partielement les actes des autres. J'aime ce Harry quelque peu plus humain. Mais c'est vrai que je ne lui rend pas la vie facile. D'ailleurs il y a encore le cas Voldemort, donc je lui réserve encore des choses...

Xaebhal : Oui même si je ne développe pas le couple Harry/Ginny, c'est aussi mon couple préféré.. Sinon pour Voldemort et bien tu vas être étonné, mais je n'ai toujours pas décidée. Je sais il ne me reste pas beaucoup de temps, mais c'est le sujet que j'ai toujours évité. D'ailleurs je pense que je l'éviterais jusqu'à la dernière minute…

Lieutenantlemir : Et oui les « connaisseurs de l'identité de Harry » sont de plus en plus nombreux…Et ça va continuer… Sinon franchement j'aime bien ta façon de lire. « Je lis que si je suis sur que tout finit bien ». Sauté des passage pour relire le texte après ? Et tu arrives à suivre l'histoire ? Non parce que j'ai essayé ta méthode et j'ai rien compris, en plus il n'y avait plus de suspens… Enfin je suppose que tu y trouves ton compte…

Fizban gomf : Oh ! tu es logguer à fanfic? Mais la famille s'agrandit. A quand une histoire ? Peut être que tu pourrais faire une histoire de Harry intégrant le groupe des inconnus ? Enfin je ne préfère même pas imaginer ce que ça donnerait… Gomf ? C'est vraiment pour grand ordonnateur des maisons fondatrices ? Olala, je suis trop contente… Je suis trop contente… Voilà maintenant à cause de toi je vais encore embêter tout mon entourage sur cette découverte. (ils vont encore râler que je dois décrocher, mais il n'en n'est pas question !). Le jeudi jour de fête national ? J'aimerais bien moi aussi, j'aime pas les cours que j'ai le jeudi : anglais et construction métallique. Et ton histoire de « Rose es tu là ? », c'est pas vraiment malin, parce que à cause de toi j'ai pas arrêter de rire toute seule dès que j'y pensais, et que je réfléchissais à ce que ça pourrais donner. Maintenant en plus de « accros du net », je suis devenue « folle ». Moi aussi j'aime le moment ou je tiens un livre et que je sais que je vais le lire bientôt. Il m'arrive souvent d'ailleurs souvent d'aller à la FNAC juste pour savourer toutes les possibilités qui s'offrent à moi… C'est grisant… Sinon le titre de la BD c'est deuxième chance ? Non parce que j'ai pas arrêté aussi de me demander lequel était un titre de BD. Il en allait de mon honneur ? Seulement j'ai pas trouvé, parce que plusieurs des titres me disaient quelque chose. Tu me donnes la réponse ? Sinon mon personnage préféré c'est Ascella. Pourquoi ? Et bien parce que je me sens sans aucune raison, d'une fibre maternelle (ou de grande sœur) en ce moment. Voilà. D'ailleurs je pensais que ça se voyait. J'arrête pas de l'intercaler dans l'histoire alors qu'elle n'a pas vraiment de raison d'être. Je l'adore…(si je pouvais je mettrait un énorme cœur juste pour prouver que je l'adore). Enfin voilà. J'attends ta prochaine review avec impatience.

Voili, voilou, voilà. A la prochaine fois….


	19. chapitre 16

Voilà me revoilà. Alors rien ne m'appartient, et j'espère que tout va vous plaire.

Petit rappel pour ceux qui ont une mémoire à trous. Harry décide de repartir.

Et petite remarque qui peut aider : Marcus est un serpentard qui aime Cassy, c'est lui qui l'a sauvé il y a maintenant très très longtemps.

**Chapitre 16**

****

**16**** Le départ imprévu.**

Harry regardait ses amis. On était dimanche. Ils jouaient insouciant dehors. Il faisait froid mais ils s'en fichaient. La perspective d'une victoire proche avait tout changé. Tous les élèves avaient redécouvert l'insouciance et la joie. La tension qu'Harry avait toujours perçue était presque envolée maintenant. Bien sûr il était quelque peu mal vu dernièrement à cause de son père qui s'avérait être un mangemort. Beaucoup d'élèves le considéraient maintenant comme un paria, un mangemort dans la lignée de son « père ». Mais Harry s'en fichait, au moins maintenant il était tranquille avec ses amis. Harry regarda Ginny courir après Peter, essayant tant bien que mal de l'arroser. Harry soupira. 

Il n'avait pas dormi de la nuit. En fait ça faisait déjà une semaine entière qu'il n'avait pas dormis de la nuit. Il avait retourné le problème dans tous les sens. Il était sûr maintenant que Son Albus avait joué la comédie afin que Lui, Harry, puisse tenter sa chance dans un autre monde. Il avait d'ailleurs réussi. Il avait découvert de nouveau ami, la tranquillité et aussi une sorte de nouvelle famille. Alors pourquoi désirait-il toujours partir ? La réponse était simple : maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait abandonné Albus, son Albus il ne pourrait jamais plus vivre heureux dans ce monde. Il aimait ses amis mais il aimait plus que tout son Albus, son père adoptif. Car maintenant que Harry avait compris, il ne faisait nul doute qu'il considérait Albus à nouveau comme son père, voire même encore plus qu'avant. Il voulait repartir, mais ce n'était pas non plus sans peine. Il s'était vraiment attaché à ce monde, et à ses habitants... Quoiqu'il fasse son cœur souffrirait encore…

Harry soupira à nouveau.

Quelqu'un s'assit à coté de lui. C'était Albus Dumbledore.

Il regardait lui aussi les amis de Harry jouer ensemble.

- Alors Harry tu ne joues pas avec tes amis ?

- Non je réfléchis, et je préfère les regarder.

- Tu semble bien mélancolique. Ca me surprend que tes amis t'aient laissé dans ton coin comme cela.

- Oh non, ils ont essayé de me convaincre mais j'ai prétexté que j'étais fatigué. Ils ont un peu peur que je sois malade alors ils n'ont pas insisté.

- Oh très habile comme histoire.

- Oui je suis devenu un menteur de première classe répondit avec amertume Harry.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de leurs mentir tu sais, ils comprendraient.

- Je sais bien. Rose est déjà au courant. Ils sont mignons comme cela à jouer insouciant

- Tu pourrais jouer avec eux Harry.

- Non je ne pourrais pas. Je n'ai plus leur insouciance depuis longtemps. Je crois que j'ai toujours voulu croire le contraire, même si c'était évident. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sais pas m'amuser de temps en temps…

- … Harry est ce qu'avec Voldemort ?

- Non c'est fini fit Harry, il l'a découvert, il y trois jours maintenant. Je suis désolé.

- Non c'est très bien comme cela. Je suis rassuré que tu n'es plus cette tache sur les épaules. Maintenant tu peux être un élève comme les autres si tu veux.

- J'ai décidé de partir annonça Harry à brûle pourpoint.

- Je vois. Tu n'as pas changé d'avis… Je suppose que tous les arguments que je pourrais avancer ne pourraient te faire changer d'avis. Annonça sinistrement Albus.

- Oui je suis décidé, et j'ai bien réfléchi. Je vais partir

- Tu vas laisser de nombreuses personnes ici qui t'aiment

- Je sais soupira Harry, à moi aussi ça me déchire le cœur.

Albus posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

- Bien …

Au bout de quelques secondes Albus poursuivit

- Je comprends ta décision et je l'accepte. Mais moi aussi ça me déchirera le cœur.

Harry le regarda surpris.

- Tu sais Harry continua Dumbledore d'un air rêveur, je n'ai jamais eu d'enfants. Je le désirais mais je n'en ai pas. Mon autre moi dans ton monde à beaucoup de chance de t'avoir, et je regrette de ne pas avoir pu te connaître mieux.

Harry le regarda complètement interdit.

Puis comme si une urgence se faisait pressentir, Albus se leva.

- Bien Harry je suppose que tu pars dans les prochains jours ?

- Non reprit Harry qui se leva à son tour. Je pense plutôt partir dans un ou deux mois.

Albus le regarda un peu surpris puis acquiesça de contentement.

- Vers Noël si je comprends bien… Bien, je vais retourner à mes affaires. Prends bien soin de toi Harry. Et fit-il hésitant, lorsque tu partiras, vient me dire au revoir…

Harry le regarda partir avec tristesse. _Cet Albus aussi aurait très bien pu être un vrai père pour lui._

- Harry s'écria une voix lointaine.

Harry se retourna, c'était ses amis qui revenaient.

- Le directeur il s'est assis à coté de toi ! S'exclama stupéfait Brian.

- Oui répondit avec tristesse Harry.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda inquiète Allula.

- Oh je…, en fait il voulait un peu discuter avec moi…

Harry avait détourné la tête au moment ou il parlait.

- Harry regarde nous et dis nous ce qu'il te voulait s'exclama inquiète Rose.

- Et bien reprit Harry tout en évitant les regards, je… enfin c'est pas facile à dire…

- Prends ton temps remarqua gentiment Ginny…

- Et bien je ne vous l'ai pas encore dis mais j'ai appris récemment que je devais repartir chez moi…

- Chez ton père ?

- Non, non pas chez mon père, rassurez-vous, de toute façon il est en prison. Non je parlais de chez moi, je veux dire, au près de quelqu'un qui à prit soin de moi avant.

- Ca veut dire que tu vas partir dit en larme Rose.

Harry ne la regarda pas lorsqu'il répondit « Oui ».

- Oh Harry et tu parts quand demanda cette fois ci tristement Allula.

- Et bien c'est l'affaire de une ou deux mois, pas plus…

A cette annonce Rose partit à toute allure. Harry la regarda partir avec tristesse.

- Mais reprit désorientée Ginny, on pourra toujours communiquer et se voir n'est ce pas ? Tu n'habites pas si loin que ça. ?

- ….

- Harry !

- Je… en fait, là où je vais, on ne pourra plus me contacter.

- C'est impossible s'écria avec force Ginny. N'importe ou dans le monde on peut contacter quelqu'un si tu dis ça c'est juste parce que tu ne veux pas qu'on communique avec toi.

Et Ginny aussi, s'en alla furieuse. Harry regarda ses pieds de honte et Allula et Brian décidèrent de partir eux aussi, quelque peu déçus face à la nouvelle. Seul Peter resta près de Harry.

- Tu es vraiment injoignable Harry ou c'est Ginny qui a raison ?

- Non je serais vraiment injoignable…

- Tu comprends que j'ai besoin d'un peu plus que cette raison ?

- Je… en fait je ne viens pas de ce monde, lança Harry.

- Pardon ?

- Par accident je me suis retrouvé dans un autre monde, et Albus Dumbledore et moi avons enfin trouvé la solution pour me ramener chez moi. Alors je vais rentrer.

- Mais c'est complètement fou ce que tu me dis.

- Et bien ça semble fou, mais c 'est la vérité.

_Ou presque._

- Et bien je suppose que je doive te croire répondit méfiant Peter, même si c'est difficile. Tu veux dire qu'il existe des mondes parallèles ?

- Oui puisque je viens de l'uns deux.

- Mais c'est comment ? Je veux dire ton monde. Tu as aussi les même personnes, ou bien c'est complètement différent ?

- Non je connaissais déjà certaines personnes ici, je connaissais déjà Ginny…

- Oh je vois c'est ta petite amie dans l'autre monde c'est ça ? perça à jour Peter

- En quelque sorte répondit sur la défensive Harry, mais les gens ne sont pas exactement les mêmes…

- Vous aussi, vous avez tu-sais-qui ?

- Oui…

- Albus est toujours le directeur ?

- Oui

- Et le professeur Lupin ?

- Non il n'est pas professeur.

- Et James Potter n'est pas ton vrai père alors ?

- Et bien d'un point de vue biologique, il pourrait mais non…

- Je vois, l'histoire de l'illégitimité, est donc fausse ?

- Et bien oui et non. Dans mon monde je suis légitime, mais dans mon monde il est du coté du bien. Ici il est biologiquement l'équivalent de mon père mais c'est pas mon père.

- Comment il l'a su alors ?

- Séréna…

- Oh !….Et tu pars pour retrouver ta famille…

- Oui, mentit Harry.

- Je comprends, on ne pourra donc pas te parler, ou même te contacter.

- Oui

- Je comprends.

Après quelques secondes de silences, Peter reprit

- Je comprends mais je suis triste que tu partes. Moi aussi si j'étais dans un autre monde je voudrais retrouver mon monde. Ginny me manquerait trop !

Harry lui répondit par un sourire.

- Alors tu me crois ?

- Et bien je te connais et je sais bien que tu ne mentirais pas sur une chose aussi importante, donc je te crois, mais c'est difficile à avaler. Tu te rends compte, il y a peut-être des milliers de mondes à explorer et…. C'est fou, quand les autres sauront ça, je…

- Attends le coupa Harry. Il faut que ça reste entre nous , enfin tu peux le dire à Ginny, Allula et Brian, mais les autres non.

- Et Rose ?

- Elle le sait déjà.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui elle l'a en quelque sorte découvert par elle-même.

- Je suis sur que tu l'as un peu aidé pour le découvrir.

- Pardon ? Répondit incrédule Harry.  
Et bien je ne sais pas si tu as encore une petite copine dans ton monde, mais je vois bien que Rose et toi…

- Non tu te trompes fit Harry on est juste ami.

- A d'autres Harry fit d'un air taquin Peter

- Non, et de toute façon je t'ai dit, je parts.

- Oui répondit cette fois ci plus triste Peter

- Allez viens dit Harry on va aller le dire aux autre avant qu'il me considère comme un menteur éhonté.

Harry avec l'aide de Peter amena Allula, Brian et Ginny dans un coin calme à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Rose restait introuvable…

Il passa le reste de la mâtinée à expliquer tous ce qu'il avait dit à Peter et bien d'autres choses Il se permit d'expliquer les même choses que ce qu'il avait dit à Albus, il voulait partir sans que ses amis ne lui tienne rancune. C'était important pour lui en tout cas. Cependant il se présenta non pas comme le survivant mais comme un garçon ordinaire, il ne voulait pas que leurs regards changent avant son départ. Harry fut heureux de voir que ses amis prirent bien la chose. Ses amis , aussi surpris que Peter au début, avaient eux aussi accepté l'histoire que Harry leur proposait. Harry savourait ses premiers instants de véritable « lui ».

_Dommage que ce ne soit que lorsque je pars que je peux enfin être moi-même sans presque aucuns mensonges. _

Le midi ne voyant toujours pas Rose, il décida de la chercher. Il la trouva aux abords de la forêt. Elle ne pleurait plus mais ses yeux trahissaient qu'elle avait du pleurer pendant un long moment.

- Salut.

Rose se retourna et vit Harry. Elle regarda à nouveau un point imaginaire, l'ignorant totalement. Harry s'assit à coté d'elle.

- Rose ne m'en veut pas…

- …

- Il est important pour moi de repartir dans mon monde ; ici, même si j'aime beaucoup cet endroit ce n'est pas chez moi.

- Mais tu pourrais rester fit-elle d'une voix incertaine trahissant ses émotions.

- Peut être, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment le droit

- Tu m'avais dit qu'il n'y avait plus personne pour toi là bas.

- Oui c'est ce que je croyais, mais j'ai découvert qu'Albus m'avait toujours aimé. Et qu'il m'aime encore. Je dois le retrouver.

- Et nous alors ? Et moi ?

- Et bien je vous aime tous beaucoup et je suis déchiré de vous quitter, mais..

- Mais tu pars.

- Oui

- ….

- Rose c'est important pour moi que tu me comprennes.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi je te ferais cela hein ? Tu viens m'annoncer que tu pars, que je ne pourrais jamais plus te parler ou te voir, et en plus il faut que je sois heureuse pour toi !

- Rose je t'en pris c'est important pour moi, supplia Harry

- Je ne peux pas le faire maintenait se calma t elle. Je vais essayer mais pour l'instant c'est trop dur.

Harry hocha la tète et décida de partir. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant.

Comptant qu'il lui restait beaucoup de choses à faire, il décida de créer tout d'abord le vortex. Celui ci consommait beaucoup de force et il lui restait encore beaucoup de choses à faire.

Harry se concentra et traça des lignes sur le sol d'une salle abandonnée. Au bout de six heures de concentration, de sortilège et autres…, l'incantation était finie, mais il était magiquement crevé. Il ne pourrait pas faire de sort pendant deux ou trois jours… Fatigué, Harry se força à voir les elfes dans les cuisines. Il y retrouva une Figty et un Herzo tout joyeux.

- Maître Harry n'est pas venu depuis longtemps. Figty est heureuse de le revoir.

- Bonjour Figty. Je viens te voir parce que j'ai un très très grand service à te demander.

- Oui ? Demanda-t-elle toute excitée devant l'honneur qui lui était fait.

- J'ai créé quelque chose de passablement dangereux dans une salle désaffectée.

Figty fronça les sourcils.

- Et vois tu continua Harry, ça ma prit toutes mes forces, j'ai peur qu'un élève même s'il n'y a que peu de chance, trouve ce vortex. Peux-tu surveiller cette salle pour moi et l'interdire d'accès si quelqu'un veut rentrer ?

- Même le directeur ?

- Non il peut rentrer s'il veut, je sais qu'il comprendra ce que c'est.

- Bien alors je le fais tout de suite.

- Attends fit Harry. J'ai quelque chose d'autre à te dire.

- Oui ?

- Voilà je vais m'en aller dans un ou deux mois et comme je ne suis pas sûr que je te reverrais je voulais te dire au revoir…

- Oh !

- Je suis assez triste de partir mais il le faut fit tristement Harry.

- Et Poudlard, comment va t il faire sans vous

- Et bien répondit cette fois ci amusé Harry, Poudlard, y arrivait très bien avant mon arrivé, et puis, je dois te confier qu'il existe un autre protecteur au cas ou il ait un problème. C'est un très grand secret que je te dis là fit avec un semblant de sérieux Harry.

- Oh ! Je serais me taire fit ravie Figty et je vais mettre les sécurités tout de suite.

- Bien fit Harry, je vais pouvoir aller dormir tranquillement alors…

Harry sortit des cuisines. Exténué, il rentra dans son dortoir et s'endormit réfléchissant à tous ce qui lui restait à faire.

Le lendemain s'annonça cruel mais pas insurmontable. Il avait potion et animaux magiques, donc ses pouvoirs n'étaient pas mis à contribution. Ses amis lui avaient pardonné sauf Rose qui l'évitait royalement. Cependant le lendemain, Harry du faire face à un réel problème, il n'était pas capable d'assister au cours d'enchantement. Ses pouvoirs encore faibles devaient obligatoirement attendre encore deux jours complets.

Prévoyant son coup Harry prétexta d'être malade et alla dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Arrangeant les choses, il fut convenu que Harry resterait deux jours à l'infirmerie sous le prétexte d'une quelconque maladie

Seulement voilà, l'infirmerie, Harry commençait à en avoir royalement marre.

Heureusement de nombreuses personnes passèrent le voir

Ses amis lui apprirent ainsi qu'il était encore dans la ligne de mire des potins de Poudlard, et qu'il avait été élu le meilleur sujet de conversation. Actuellement beaucoup de personne réfléchissait à la maladie de Harry et essayait de créer un lien avec le fait que son père passait actuellement en jugement pour meurtre. En fait Harry s'en fichait. Il n'avait même pas ressentit un quelconque remords à apprendre que son père allait passer sa vie en prison. En fait il s'en fichait royalement. Tout ce qui contait pour lui était de profiter des derniers moments avec ses amis avant son départ. Son père avait été rayé de sa mémoire depuis la bataille.

Ascella était, elle aussi, passée, ainsi que Hermione. Harry fut même surpris de recevoir une visite de Cassy.

En sa présence , Harry ne put s'empêcher de mettre à nouveaux son grain de sel. Il était peut être incapable de faire de la magie, mais heureusement il connaissait quelques sort abordable pour toute personne intéressée et qui pouvait donner quelques effets.

- Hum Cassy ?

- Oui Harry ?

- Tu sais je suis tombé hier sur un livre assez intéressant et je me disais que ça pourrait peut-être t'intéresser…

Harry montra le livre à la page voulue.

- Hum… Harry serais-tu en train de me proposer de faire une blague ?

- Et bien depuis le début je suis mascotte officielle et je me suis rendu compte que je ne vous ai jamais aidé volontairement alors…

- Harry ne serait il pas temps de jouer carte sur table. Tu sais si on t'a pris comme mascotte ce n'est pas à cause de ta maladresse…

- Ah bon ?

- Au début un peu, mais tu sais, il y a d'autres maladroits, et on ne les a pas fait mascotte officielle pour autant.

- Alors pourq…

- Alors pourquoi tu es mascotte officielle ? Reprit Cassy, et bien on a fait beaucoup de réunions à ton propos et on en a conclu que tu faisais exprès d'être maladroit. Il y avait trop d'incohérences. Tu étais censé être un élève peu habile, mais bizarrement les blagues qui t'entouraient étaient très difficiles à mettre en œuvre, et un simple maladroit n'aurait pas pu le faire. Et puis ses idées que tu nous donnais comme par hasard…

- Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit demanda abasourdi Harry.

- Et bien on a compris que tu voulais te faire discret, et on a respecté ça. Seulement on voulait te rendre un peu hommage parce que tu es le blagueur le plus habile que je n'ai jamais vu. Jamais personne ne t'a soupçonné alors que ça crevait les yeux. C'est pour cette raison que tu es notre mascotte officielle.

- Et bien je suis vraiment étonné. Je croyais être plus discret avoua avec fair-play Harry.

- Et bien si on n'était pas allé chercher comment tu faisais tes bourdes, on aurait jamais su. Voilà maintenant que tu le sais, tu peux nous donner toutes les idées que tu veux, on se fera un plaisir de les faire si cela nous est possible.

- Et bien c'est une blague assez facile à exécuter confessa Harry mais qui a un grand effet.

Cassy regarda plus attentivement le livre.

- Harry je crois que tu as eu une sacrée bonne idée dit donc. Juste avec ça tu aurais mérité d'être mascotte officielle, mais comment l'as tu trouvée ?

- Oh ! Par hazard…

- Harry ?

- Et bien je ne préfère pas dévoiler mes sources, mais je dois avouer que j'ai à mon actif pas mal d'heure de lectures.

- Vraiment, et bien je crois que je vais me mettre à la lecture alors…

- Seulement fit Harry je suis cloué encore demain à l'infirmerie alors si…

- Pas de problème on le fera jeudi. On ne peut pas abandonner notre mascotte.

Harry sourit gentiment puis laissa partir Cassy.

Harry laissa traîner son sourire en repensant au quatuor infernal qui l'avait percé à jour depuis longtemps.

_Et bien il ne reste plus beaucoup de personnes qui me croient encore le Harry Neville d'autrefois_ soupira Harry.

Entre chaques visites de ses amis, Harry lisait le journal.

C'est bien beau d'être partit de la réunion sur un coup de tête la dernière fois, mais j'ai besoin de savoir ce qu'ils ont décidé.

Après une lecture assidue, Harry découvrit les faits dans les grandes lignes. Son identité était gardée anonyme. Aucun journal ne parlait de son nom ou même de sa présence à la bataille précédente. Harry en fut quelque peu admiratif. La ministre s'était très bien débrouillée avec les aurors pour leurs faire garder le secret. Harry soupçonnait presque Albus d'avoir fait effacer la mémoire ou plus logiquement de leur avoir fait prêter un serment magique.

Enfin bon la bonne chose c'est que l'on me laisse tranquille.

Harry en fut d'avantage rassuré lorsque le soir même Albus vint le voir.

- Bonjour Harry, tu vas bien ?

- Oui pas de problème, encore un jour et je serais capable de refaire les sorts de bases, encore deux jours et je refais la tour Effel.

- Oh vraiment ! Fit étonné Albus. Tu récupère vite Harry, peut être pourrais tu servir de cobaye à Pompom, elle cherche justement…

- NON c'est bon fit Harry terrifié, j'exagérais.

- Ah bon fit d'un air candide Albus, dommage, j'aurais bien aimé revoir la tour Effel d'un autre manière. Je trouve qu'une touche de rose et de bleu ne lui ferais pas de mal.

- Je ne suis pas sur que tout le monde apprécierait…

- Oh comme c'est dommage.

- J'ai vu reprit d'un ton plus sérieux Harry, que vous avez caché mes actions.

- Oui nous avons décidé de passer ça sous silence. Ce n'était pas facile car il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, mais on leur a fait faire un serment magique. La ministre était un peu réticente à cacher tout ça, mais comme tu pars, il aurait été difficile d'expliquer ou tu étais partit. Et si des journalistes trouvaient d'où tu venais, beaucoup essayerais de passer dans un autre monde.

- Ils n'y arriveront pas. C'était difficile pour moi…

- Oui mais eux ne sauront pas tous cela. Ils vont essayer ce que des marchands ou des fabulateurs vont leurs proposer et souvent ils vont y perdre la vie. Cela s'est déjà produit avec les retourneurs de temps, alors si maintenant on lance la mode des mondes parallèles, on n'en a pas fini….Les conséquences pourraient être très graves. On veut éviter ça évidemment. Le seul moyen est de tout cacher, jusqu'à ton existence même.

- Je vois.

- Ne nous en veux pas Harry, on y était obligé….

- Oh ne vous inquiétez pas, la célébrité c'est pas ce que je recherche. Je suis sur que vous avez bien fait. Et puis c'est à moi de vous remercier, grâce à vous je peux profiter de mes derniers moments ici tranquillement.

- Oui répondit tristement Albus. Bien reprit il joyeusement, si on faisait une partie de Gard au chapeau ?

- Heu c'est quoi comme jeu répondit méfiant Harry .

- Et bien c'est un jeu qui vient de sortir… Le choixpeau a servit de modèle au chapeau du jeu, alors depuis il m'a harcelé pour que j'achète le jeu. Je n'y ai pas encore joué, mais ça ne devrait pas être trop compliqué, ça fait 5 jours qu'il m'explique toutes les règles du jeu.

- Oh, je vois que le choixpeau aime bien son nouveau disign…

- Ca c'est sur qu'il aime beaucoup, d'ailleurs dans la règle du jeu, le choixpeau a voulu remercier son « couturier personnel » dixit la règle du jeu.

- Non ne me dites pas qu'il y a ça dans la règle du jeu ?

- Si si.

Albus lui montra et Harry ne put qu'accepter.

- Bon on joue ?

Harry acquiesça tranquillement. Il pourrait dorénavant mettre dans son CV qu'il était dans la règle du jeu de « Gard au Chapeau ».

Le lendemain fut la réplique exacte de la veille à un détail près : Rose était venue pour prendre des nouvelles de Harry.

- Bonjour Harry

- Bonjour Rose, je suis content que tu sois venu.

- Oui, je ne pouvais quand même pas, ne pas venir te voir, alors que tu es à l'infirmerie, même si ça devient habituel.

- Hum toussota Harry maladroitement.

- Oui tu peux dire « hum ». Enfin je voulais te dire que je te comprends.

- Vraiment, je suis vraiment heureux que tu me comprennes. C'était très important pour moi, commença excité Harry tout heureux de ce revirement de situation.

- Oh non, ne t'inquiète pas Harry je te comprends parfaitement appuya Rose sur le dernier mot. Tu veux revoir les tiens et c'est normal.

Harry hocha lentement la tête pour confirmer, il sentait que Rose manigançait quelque chose et sa joie d'être compris en était diminuée.

- Ton histoire m'a fait réfléchir Harry, et je me suis dit que c'était bête d'attendre la fin de l'année. Ma mère voulait que je finisse mes études, mais je crois que je vais partir voir mon peuple maintenant je pourrais toujours faire comme toi. Refaire une année l'année prochaine. C'est donc décidé, je pars dimanche voir les miens.

- QUOI !

- Et je compte sur toi pour honorer ta promesse fit d'un air de défi Rose. Tu m'as promis de m'aider lorsque le moment serait venu !

- Oui c'est vrai mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Soit tu es fidèle à ta parole ou bien à menteur je dois aussi rajouter lâche.

Harry se prit la gifle verbale en plein cœur.

- Bien fit d'un ton plutôt froid un Harry vexé. Si c'est ce que tu désires alors dimanche je t'accompagnerais et tu retrouveras les siens.

- Merci bien Harry répondit solennellement rose, je vais m'en aller maintenant…

- Bien, tu vas t'en aller.

- Et tu vas m'aider pour partir…

- Oui je vais t'aider à partir…

Harry voyait bien que Rose voulait qu'il la retienne, et qu'elle ne croyait pas ses propres paroles…

Mais Harry n'esquissa pas un geste et Rose s'en alla, les yeux rouges.

Harry resta impassible dans son lit, mais il réfléchissait à toute vitesse.

_Tout ça a changé certaines de mes prévisions, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Rose doit connaître les siens, c'est mieux qu'elle soit avec eux dès maintenant, que parmi les hommes, ça m'arrange…Et puis j'avais promis, autant que se soit fait le plus vite possible !_

Nous étions déjà Jeudi et Harry pouvait enfin revenir dans la grande salle. Sans grand étonnement il constata que tout le monde le dévisageait. Par contre il fut étonné de voir que Rose faisait comme si de rien n'était et avait caché son départ à ses amis.

- Coucou fit joyeusement Brian.

- Coucou répondit Allula qui se lova dans ses bras

- Après demain, c'est le week-end annonça Peter, ça vous dirait une sortie à pré au lard.

- On peut à nouveau y aller fit toute excitée Ginny.

- Oui assura Allula, hier Albus Dumbledore nous a expliqué que vu la direction que prend la guerre nous pouvions à nouveau aller à pré au lard lorsqu'on le voulait. C'est valable seulement pour la dernière année cependant.

- Et bien c'est merveilleux fit Ginny. On va pouvoir s'amuser…Tout le monde vient ?

- Non fit rose, je dois réviser.

- Oh non se plaignit Ginny tu ne vas pas nous faire ça il ne manque que toi…

- Non Harry aussi ne viennent pas il m'a promis de m'aider. N'est ce pas Harry ?

- Oui

Harry se sentit un peu mal à l'aise. Il avait cessé ou presque de mentir à ses amis et il recommençait deux jours plus tard.

- Vraiment fit Peter avec un sourire en coin.

- Oh non, vous venez pria Ginny, vous n'allez tout de même pas…

- Mais non Ginny, laisse, s'ils veulent travailler tous les deux appuya Peter sur le dernier mot.

Ginny sembla comprendre et un sourire apparut très vite effacé par une expression neutre.

- Oh et bien si vous ne voulez pas venir, c'est votre droit…

Dans d'autres circonstances Harry aurait sûrement sourit. Peter et Ginny croyaient qu'ils allaient flurter. Mais là on parlait du départ de Rose.

_Elle va me manquer._

Et il semblerait qu'elle ne voulait l'annoncer à personne.

_Quelle tête de cochon aussi ! Si je ne serais pas parti, je suis sûr qu'elle aurait fini son année. Tout ça parce que je pars…_

Harry ruminait dans ses pensées lorsque la blague du quatuors infernal commença.

Brusquement Harry se vit grandir de quelques centimètres et sa vue se troubla d'avantage.

Ne voulant rien rater, Harry se jeta un sort de vue complexe pour voir à nouveau. Ce qu'il découvrit le surpris malgré le fait qu'il savait déjà tout à l'avance. Ginny avait grandit aussi de quelques centimètre mais elle s'était surtout affinée, elle était magnifique. Peter portait la moustache et avait un air de petit patron assez sympathique. Allula avait quelques rides et semblait, elle, parfaitement assortit à Brian. Ils ressemblaient à un couple marié. Mais c'est Rose qui éblouie le plus Harry ;

_Elle est tout simplement la plus belle représentation de la beauté_.

Harry détourna son regard pour ne pas regretter sa décision.

- Je demande le silence demanda une voix enfantine.

Harry regarda la personne qui venait de parler. C'était un garçon de 17 ans qui semblait assez athlétique mais en même temps gringalet. C'était un mélange assez stupéfiant qui conférait à l'élève un style atypique.

A coté de lui une jeune femme essayait de prendre un air sérieux qui dénotait avec ses yeux pétillants. Elle aussi tentait en vain de faire régner le silence.

Un message s'inscrivit alors dans les airs.

« le quatuor infernal a décidé d'interchanger les rôle pour la journée. Alors profitez-en…. »

- Silence fit le jeune homme d'un ton beaucoup plus imposant qui fit cette fois ci son effet. Il semblerait que nous ayons rajeuni et vous vieilli, seulement cela ne changera rien pour la journée vous avez tous cours.

- Oh non firent des adultes révoltés.

- Hum ayez un peu de respect pour les jeunes, les vieux. Nous allons faire cours et j'espère que vous ne profiterez pas de la situation…

La journée fut des plus merveilleuse pour les élèves et des plus horrible pour les professeurs.

Le professeur Flitwicks déjà petit, s'était vu rapetissez d'encore 20 bons centimètres et n'arrivait plus à monter sur son tabouret. Il avait du demander l'aide des « adultes », et encore, le tabouret était trop petit pour que tout le monde le voit.

Le professeur Durkemberg et Remus Lupin avait reçu au moins 5 demandes de mariage juste dans la matinée et avait du mettre une distance de sécurité pour que certains élèves ne les poursuivent pas.

Pompom avait essayé de soigner le professeur McGonagall qui avait trébuchée de ses hauts tallons.

Bref tous les professeurs prirent cette journée en horreur, sauf peut être Albus qui se mit à jouer au quiddich et à prendre des photos de toutes les personnes qu'il pouvait. Il voulait disait-il faire un album souvenir ou quelque chose comme cela.

Harry lui avait apprécié cette journée. Il avait lui aussi reçu quelques regards plus qu'intéressés par certaines filles mais il les ignora. Rose ne se sépara pas de Harry qui lui servait de chevalier, puisque Rose ne cessait d'être harcelée par des demandes dont certaines un peu trop empressée. Rose s'enferma d'ailleurs toute la fin d'après midi dans sa chambre pour éviter de nouveaux commentaires sur son physique.

Harry lui se balada encore un peu pour voir les jeunes et les vieux. Au abord d'un couloir, il se fit accoster par sa mère.

_Attend réfléchit Harry, c'est pas possible normalement elle doit être une enfant alors qui est ce, qui est devant moi ?_

- Harry c'est toi ?

Harry acquiesça et le femme se jeta dans ses bras.

- Ascella ? Demanda incertain Harry.

- Oui, tu as vu comment je ressemble à maman, c'est trop marrant, toute la journée tout le monde n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler professeur.

- C'est normal, tu es sa réplique exacte.

- Oui d'ailleurs maman est mon portrait craché et elle n'arrête pas de se justifier pour dire que c'est elle et pas moi ! Je crois que j'ai jamais passé une aussi bonne journée. Mais toi continua-t-elle tu es vachement beau.

- Merci répondit affectueusement Harry. Ca fait un peu bizarre d'être plus jeune que toi !

- Oui tout à été inversé, tu as grandi de 10 ans et moi plus de 20 ans. Je suis contente. Je me trouve belle.

- Et bien ça y va les compliments se moqua gentiment Harry.

- Tu trouves que j'exagère ?

- Non rajouta Harry, tu es l'une des plus belles que j'ai vu aujourd'hui. Mais la beauté extérieur ne fait pas tout !

- Oui reprit sérieusement Ascella, mais je suis contente. Si je ressemble à maman, je trouvais sûrement quelqu'un d'aussi bien que papa.

Harry n'eut pas envie de réfuter cette pensée enfantine.

- Ascella reprit hésitant Harry, j'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire.

- Quoi demanda d'un ton badin Ascella.

- Et bien je ne suis pas forcément ce que je semble être.

- C'est normal Harry tu es plus vieux que d'habitude rit Ascella.

- Non je veux dire habituellement.

Ascella arrêta de rire. Harry était trop sérieux.

- Harry qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien voilà…

Harry expliqua tout. Contrairement à ses amis il avoua tout à Ascella. Tout sauf Voldemort. Il voulait qu'elle le voit encore comme son grand frère et non pas comme un sauveur. Mais il lui conta la mort de ses parents, ses premiers pas dans Poudlard et ses batailles répétées face à Voldemort. Elle posa de nombreuses questions, surtout à propos des elfes. Harry y répondit naturellement.

- Alors… hésita Ascella tu es vraiment mon frère.

- Demi mais oui.

- Mais c'est magnifique Harry.

Ascella le prit dans ses bras. Pour la première fois, c'était Ascella qui était assez grande pour bercer Harry. Il se sentait bien dans les bras de sa sœur/mère.

- On va pouvoir se voir tout le temps , quand maman va savoir ça elle ne pourra plus rien m'interdire, elle va…

- Non la coupa Harry, tu dois garder cela pour toi. C'est très important.

- Mais Harry elle t'adopterait, si elle savait, elle le ferait c'est certain, et…

- Non répondit simplement Harry. Je ne veux pas être adopter. Ascella il faut que je te dise autre chose. Je repars chez moi.

- Quoi !

- Je suis désolé, mais je dois retrouver Albus, tu comprends ? Il est comme un père pour moi.

- Et ma mère ? Et moi ?

- Je suis désolé.

- Non je ne veux pas te croire tu ne vas pas me faire ça.

Ascella pleurait. Harry voyait l'image de sa mère pleurer, et ça lui faisait mal. Mais savoir que c'était Ascella qui pleurait, lui brisait davantage le cœur. Harry la prit dans ses bars avec difficulté.

C'est à ce moment précis que Harry se retrouva à nouveau jeune et Ascella la petite fille qu'elle était. Il l'enserra d'avantage essayant par cette étreinte de se faire pardonner. Utilisant des mots doux et réconfortant Harry réussit à calmer Ascella au bout de quelques minutes.

Il restèrent encore une bonne heure à discuter. Tout d'abord, Harry re-expliquait tout doucement à Ascella pourquoi il partait puis lorsqu'elle l'accepta, Harry lui parla de son monde, de ceux qu'il allait retrouver ou plutôt celui qu'il allait retrouver : Albus Dumbledore. Ascella insistait pour qu'il reste au près de lui. Elle n'en démordait pas. Harry dut lui promettre de créer un bijou fétiche très spécial pour qu'elle puisse le voir en cas de nécessitée.

- Je te promets Ascella que je vais te faire un bijou très spécial qui te permettra de m'appeler si quelque chose ne va pas. Mais il ne faudra pas en abuser d'accord, parce que ça pourrait être dangereux…

Ascella acquiesça gravement et Harry pu mettre fin à la discussion.

Le soir même il commença un pendentif pour Ascella. Il n'avait pas le pouvoir de faire une porte miniature entre les deux mondes. La seule solution qu'il trouva fut de créer un pendentif qui la projetterait chez les elfes avec un message de sa part demandant de l'aide au protecteur de Poudlard de ce monde. Lui serait capable de le contacter, et de protéger Ascella quelque soit le danger. Seulement pour être sur que le bijoux ne soit utilisé que par Ascella Harry avait du rajouter plein de protection et d'identification. Il était minuit trente cinq et il avait enfin fini.

_Heureusement que ce sort demandait surtout un art en potion et non en magie, sinon je crois que j'en aurais été incapable dans les circonstances actuelles. Je ne suis bon qu'à faire des sorts de base, pendant un petit moment encore..._

Fatigué Harry alla se coucher.

Rose partait le dimanche matin. Voulant faire un cadeau d'adieu à rose Harry préserva au maximum de ses forces afin de faire une blague des plus grandiose le samedi, juste avant le départ de Rose.

C'était une blague qui lui tenait à cœur et qu'il voulait faire depuis longtemps. Pas autant qu'une autre qu'il ferait plus tard, mais celle là il n'avait pas assez de magie pour la faire immédiatement. Il se contenterait de celle ci.

Cette blague il l'avait imaginé à son époque pour Ron et Hermione. Il l'avait d'ailleurs trouvée grâce à l'aide de Fred, George et Ginny. Pour la mettre en place il fallait aller dans une salle très spéciale, une salle qu'on pouvait nommer salle des tableaux. Dans cette salle prônait de magnifiques tableaux dont un au centre qui représentait encore un tableau. Pour une personne avisée, ce tableau était quelconque mais en fait ce tableau était en quelque sorte le roi des tableaux. C'est lui qui acceptait les nouveaux tableaux dans Poudlard et lui aussi qui ordonnait les mouvements des personnages au dehors des tableaux. C'est Fred qui l'avait vu et Georges qui avait vite compris ce qu'il y avait à gagner. Seulement ils n'avaient pas eut le temps de mettre leur chef-d'œuvre en marche et c'est Harry et Ginny qui l'avaient expérimenté sur Ron et Hermione. Aujourd'hui Harry allait faire de même mais pour toute l'école.

Harry se leva donc très tôt le matin et parla au tableau comme si c'était une vrai personne. Il parla de son projet et expliqua ce qu'il contait faire. Il rajouta qu'il était protecteur de Poudlard dans un autre monde (ça ne faisait pas de mal de le dire) et qu'il voulait juste faire un rapprochement tableau élève, car certains ne comprenaient toujours pas l'importance des tableaux dans Poudlard.

Harry ne saura jamais quel argument convainquit le tableau mais il avait réussit son coup de maître et il fut autorisé à rentrer dans le tableau. A partir de là, tout était facile : il put modifier en long en large et en travers toute l'école. Avant que les élèves ne soient même réveillés, ils se retrouvèrent dans un tableau. Bien entendu, un personnage les accompagnait et les rassurait pour leur dire que cela ne durerait que la journée.

Harry fit en sorte que les gens aillent dans les tableaux qui leurs correspondaient le mieux. De cette façon, Allula se retrouva avec une infirmière, Rose parmi des elfes, Ginny avec une bergère, Peter avec un jouer d'échec, Brian au coté d'un chevalier. Albus se retrouva parmi les schtroumfs. Mais le plus drôle fut Minerva qui se retrouva avec le nain atchoum qui ne démordait pas que Minerva était blanche neige …

Harry dérogea à cette règle pour seulement deux personnes : Cassy et Marcus. Il s'arrangea pour que la griffondor et le serpentard se retrouvent ensemble dans un paysage magnifique. Il espérait ainsi aider les amoureux non déclarés.

Profitant d'un château libre de toute personne Harry rajouta une ou deux salles supplémentaires. Une salle spéciale pour que les élèves s'amusent mais ils devaient déjà la trouver et une autre salle pour les elfes. C'était en quelque sorte une salle de repos. Créer un salle ou non ne lui coûtait aucune magie car ce n'était qu'agencer l'école d'une autre façon, ce qui arrangeait bien harry. Cependant seul le protecteur de Poudlard pouvait le faire, et normalement, seulement pour la sécurité de l'école. On n'allait tout de même pas pinaille pour une toute petite entorse au règlement…

L'après-midi il vérifia que toutes les runes de protection de l'école étaient toujours en place et les renforça à certains endroit. Pour les renforcer, il lui suffisait de retracer la rune lorsque celle ci commençait à s'effacer, le pouvoir même de Poudlard se chargeait de faire d'elle-même le reste. Harry était toujours autant en admiration devant le pouvoir de Poudlard.

_Non pas exactement le pouvoir _rectifia mentalement Harry_, mais plus comment tout marche parfaitement bien dans cette école. On dirait qu'elle est huilée en permanence._

Ne voulant pas paraître trop irrespectueux avec le roi des tableaux, Harry finit sa journée avec lui, lui tenant compagnie.

Ce fut seulement le dimanche matin que les élèves se réveillèrent à nouveaux dans leurs lits. Au départ tout le monde pensa à un rêve, seulement un rêve que tous le monde fait n'est plus un rêve et bientôt avec le petit déjeuné, tout le monde compris que la veille avait été réalité.

- Vous vous rendez compte, on était dans les tableaux bon sang. Les trucs qu'on voit au mur…

- On sait fit blasée Allula, ça fait trois fois que tu nous le dis chéri.

- Oui mais je ne m'en remets toujours pas se défendit Brian.

- Je sais moi aussi ça m'a fait bizarre. Je me suis réveillé et j'étais en face d'un joueur professionnel d'échec. J'ai pas tout de suite compris…

- Et moi alors remarqua Ginny, j'étais avec une bergère !

- Oh tu as pu chanter « il pleut, il pleut bergère, rentre tes grand moutons ».

Un silence s'installa.

- Oh arrêtez, je suis sûr que vous connaissez la chanson.

- Heu non mon chéri fit gentiment Allula, on ne connaît pas, mais je suis sur que c'était une merveilleuse interprétation.

Depuis ce moment Brian bouda.

Pour détendre l'atmosphère Allula demanda :

- Et vous ? Rose, Harry ?

- Et bien j'étais avec un tableau de Poudlard… annonça Harry.

- Oh ! Et toi Rose ?

- J'étais parmi les miens… répondit elle rêveuse.

- Les tiens ? Comment ça ?

Rose sembla se réveiller.

- J'étais parmi les miens, et j'ai hâte de les voir.

Sentant que Rose ne voulait pas plus en parler, Allula détourna pour la deuxième fois la discussion , cette fois ci sur la sortir pré au lard. Tout le monde y participa avec joie, sauf Harry et Rose. Eux pensaient à leur prochains départ.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient d'ailleurs fin prêt et ils se mirent en route dans un silence absolu. A aucun moment Rose demanda s'il savait où il allait ou s'il y avait un quelconque danger. Ils firent le chemin dans un silence pesant. Deux heures ! Deux heures en silence.

Harry avait remué ses pensées dans tous les sens.

Arrivé au village, Harry s'arrêta quelques mettre avant d'être visible par les elfes, il ne voulait pas revoir les elfes. Il aimait beaucoup leur compagnie, seulement il aurait à expliquer sa présence, et puis il avait encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Le moment de se séparer était venu. Harry s'arrêta et regarda Rose pour lui signifier qu'ils étaient arrivés.

- On est arrivé. Il suffit que tu dépasse cette colline et tu y es.

- Tu es sur ?

- Oui certain.

- Bien.

Rose ne bougeait pas d'où elle était, elle regardait simplement Harry. Puis elle craqua.

- Harry, je veux partir avec toi.

Elle se réfugia dans les bras de Harry mais il ne referma pas ses bras autour d'elle. Au contraire il l'éloigna doucement mais sûrement de lui.

- Rose je dois partir, et je dois partir seul.

Rose éclata en sanglot et Harry continua à parler avec un nœud dans la gorge.

- Comprends bien qu'au début je n'étais pas d'accord pour que tu rejoignes ta famille. Mais plus j'y pense et mieux c'est. C'est la meilleure solution. Je retourne parmi les miens et toi parmi les teins.

- Mais, mais… Enfin, je croyais que... Je sais, tu ne me la jamais dit et je me suis fais des films. Enfin c'est sur mais, je me suis dit qu'on se rapprochait dernièrement et que tu éprouvais peut être la même chose que moi, je croyais que…

Harry mit son doigt sur la bouche de rose pour la faire arrêter de parler.

- Rose fit Harry en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Tu dois retourner parmi les tiens, crois moi, c'est la meilleure des choses à faire. Moi n'est pas le droit de t'emmener avec moi. J'en suis d'ailleurs incapable. C'est une chance pour toi de travailler et apprendre la magie elfique. Tu verras, tu vas adorer, tu pourras faire plein de choses

Rose qui s'était dévoilée et presque ridiculisée retrouva un dernier regain de fierté et se reprit affichant un regard déterminé.

- Bien si tu crois que c'est la meilleur des choses à faire alors je vais le faire. Je crois que tu peux partir maintenant. Tu m'as montré le chemin, je n'ai plus besoin de toi. Je ne sais vraiment pas pouquoi je t'aurais suivi de touts façon. Je serrais bien mieux avec ma famille. C'est vrai ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelque chose d'important entre nous,… Si enfin je croyais que si, …

Harry répond avec un air de regret.

- Oui ce n'est pas comme si on était l'un à l'autre.

Un silence s'installa très vite brisé par Harry.

- Bien j'y vais.

Et s'en se retourné Harry partit dans la forêt.

Rose le regarda partir et c'est seulement quand il commençait à disparaître qu'elle aperçut un mot par terre. Elle le ramassa

_Au fait, mon passage entre les deux monde se base sur de la magie elfique, donc si un jours ca te dit, tu pourras venir me dire bonjours._

_Je t'aime_

_Harry_

Complètement perdue, Rose releva la tête et ne vit plus qu'une ombre au loin. Elle se mit à courir frénétiquement puis ne pouvant l'atteindre elle cria au vent :

- Harry je te le promets, je viendrais te voir. Je t'aime

Harry lui était partit le plus vite possible. Depuis quelques semaines il éprouvait des sentiments de plus en plus fort pour Rose et il savait que s'il se laissait aller et aurait fait passer son bonheur avant celui des autres. Il serait resté avec elle… Seulement il devait faire d'autre choses avant de rester avec elle. Cette fois ci il ne ferait pas la même bêtise. Il allait d'abord s'occuper de Voldemort et après il pourrait vivre heureux. Et seulement après. La laissé en sécurité avec les siens s'avérait finalement la meilleure des solutions. Pour cela il avait du resté de marbre. Et merlin comme cela avait été dur, mais comme cela elle était en sécurité, et puis elle pourrait le rejoindre plus tard. Car il en était certain maintenant il voulait faire sa vie avec elle.

Harry marchait avec force pour ne pas rebrousser chemin, lorsqu'un échos surgit. Il s'arrêta et sourit aux mots qu'il venait d'entendre : « Je t'aime »

Fini

Voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. Sincèrement j'aime beaucoup les sous-entendus et donc le couple Rose/Harry ne pouvait finir que comme cela. J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas, et je dis à dans deux semaines pour le dernier chapitre puis l'épilogue.

**Réponse aux reviews.**

**Alixe** : comme toujours, tu es la première à répondre. Franchement je me plein que ça prend trop de temps et tout et tout, mais voyant le dernier chapitre arriver à une allure folle, je commence à avoir peur d'être trop dépendante de l'écriture. Quel paradoxe quand on y pense ! Ca me prend trop de temps et ça m'énerve et d'un autre coté je sais que s'arrêter d'écrire va m'énerver aussi. Enfin un ami me disait toujours que nous formons constamment des paradoxes alors… Olala je deviens trop philosophe. o0. Il vaut mieux que je m'arrête dans ces élucubrations…

**Mate** : Et bien merci Mate.

**Virge05** : Et bien tu sais en revoyant ce que je t'ai proposé comme personnage ça me fait bien sourire, parce que dans le dernier chapitre je vais pouvoir en introduire quelques-uns. Cependant comme tu l'as deviné, ils ne finiront pas avec Harry, puisque c'est Rose qui est avec lui. Je crois que je me sens plus rassurée après avoir fait ce chapitre, je commençais à avoir vraiment peur de finir dans un cachot tout poussiéreux et humide où on entendrait des cris de tortures…

**Arathorn **: Je continue, je continue, mais plus pour bien longtemps puisqu'il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue.( snif).

**Squale** : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Saches que je me suis bien amusée à Venise, mais fanfic me manquait (si, si ). Sinon oui le couple Rose. Alala il aura fait jaser ce couple. Enfin je crois que tu as ta réponse maintenant j'espère que ça t'as plu.

**La folleuh** : moi aussi c'est pareil. Dans une fic je veux quelque chose et ça se réalise alors je suis contente, et puis paf en fait ça ne se réalise pas et je suis quand même contente de la tournure.. Moi aussi j'aime l'art des Happy-end. Pour les jeux de mots j'en aurais peut être refait seulement vu le temps que j'y aie passé, j'ai laissé tombé. Je sais que ça paraît fou, mais j'ai presque plus cogité pour seulement un jeu de mot que pour tout le reste du chapitre. En plus j'ai fait ça n'importe quand (bus, cinéma, chez moi…), du coup plein de personnes m'ont cru folle (snif). Enfin j'ai décrété après ça que les jeux de mots étaient plus ou moins interdit pour ma sécurité.

**Ptronille** : hum la plus part du temps je préviens dans mon petit blabla quand est ce que je vais mettre la suite. Comme cela ça m'évite de contacter tout le monde. Sinon fanfic te propose de mettre un author alerte, c'est très pratique aussi. Enfin comme il ne reste plus qu'un chapitre, je ne sais pas si ça vaut le coup que je te prévienne ? Cependant je te remercie Beaucoup pour ta review et tes « dépêche-toi » qui m'ont bien fait sourire.

**Kika** : merci beaucoup Kika et j'espère que cela te plais toujours ?

**Lieutenantlemir **: tu sais ta review ma rappelée le début. Et il faut bien avouer que moi aussi je préférais Harry en maladroit et à la recherche de Ginny. D'ailleurs mon couple préféré c'est Ginny/ Harry. Cependant dans mon histoire il n'était pas possible qu'ils soient ensemble et pour l'évolution, j'ai bien du m'y résoudre. Mais j'ai remarqué que mes chapitres du début étaient souvent bien plus longs que me brouillons, alors que maintenant ils sont de la même taille. IL semblerait qu'inconsciemment j'ai fait durer un peu plus le début… Enfin, le passé, est le passé, et Harry ne peut pas être un maladroit toute sa vie… (snif).

**Xaebhal** : merci, j'ai passé un très bon week-end, mais fanfic m'a manqué (et oui on est fan ou on ne l'est pas). Pour Rose et Harry tu as eu ta réponse normalement. J'espère que cette solution t'a plus car elle est un peu spéciale. Beaucoup de fics vont au fond des choses, moi j'ai préféré laisser sous-entendre. (c'était peut être un peu trop sous-entendu). Enfin je dois avouer que moi aussi j'aime qu'il arrive des problèmes à Harry, c'est là qu'il est le mieux : vulnérable et proche de nous.

**Gandalf le Blanc **: ouha, tu es trop gentil. Franchement ça m'a fait vraiment très plaisir, mais un conseil ne doute jamais de ton propre talent et de ton imagination.

**Qc-HP** : Harry/ Rose a eu sa réponse dans ce chapitre. J'espère que l'issue de cette histoire ta plu. Rose ne va donc pas suivre immédiatement Harry, seulement plus tard…

**Beru ou bloub** : partir tout seul… C'est le destin de Harry… J'aime beaucoup cette réponse, car elle traduit bien mon plaisir sadique à faire souffrir Harry, tout en lui laissant un peu de joie (Rose qui viendra plus tard). Pour Voldemort, c'est le prochain chapitre…et le dernier.

Voili, voilou, voilà.

A bientôt.

**  
**


	20. chapitre17

Rien est à moi tout à J.K.Rowling.

Désolé pour le formatage, mais fanfic ne veut pas de tirets.

**17 Les dernières vérités.**

Voilà deux semaines que Rose était partie.

De son retour de la forêt, il était allé voir Albus pour lui parler de la situation avec Rose. Il avait été quelque peu chagriné de son départ. Non pas qu'il l'ait explicitement déclaré, non Harry l'avait vu grâce aux mains de Albus : elles se posaient d'une façon quelque peu particulières lorsque Albus ressentait du chagrin. Avec ses amis, il avait fait mine de ne rien savoir et il avait « découvert » le départ de Rose en même temps que les autres le lendemain matin. Ses amis en avaient été plus que chagrinés. Ils l'avaient d'ailleurs encore plus couvé pensant qu'il lui était très attaché.

Deux semaines avaient donc passé. Harry les avait mises à profit, pour récupérer toutes ses forces. Il commençait aussi à préparer son voyage. Il voulait absolument laisser des cadeaux à tous ses amis mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il avait déjà quelques petites idées, mais le cadeau d'Hermione était difficile à trouver. En plus il avait passé ses deux semaines à mettre en place son ultime blague. Car maintenant qu'il avait récupéré toute sa force il voulait absolument faire sa blague. Il y avait mis tellement d'idée et de temps…

Elle était très simple mais au combien difficile magiquement puisqu'elle allait lui prendre au moins les trois quarts de sa force magique. Enfin c'était approximatif. Elle exigeait une concentration des plus importante. Ce soir là, sa blague était prête. Il était très fatigué mais il arriverait à cacher sa fatigue. Il s'était arrangé pour que sa blague soit active au moment ou il le voudrait, sans avoir à fournir une quelconque aide magique supplémentaire. Ce soir serait parfait.

Avec un sourire ravi, Harry retourna à son dortoir. Cependant à l'entrée, Cassy l'y attendait toute excitée.

>Harry, Harry, il faut que tu viennes avec moi tout de suite.

>Qu'est ce qui se passe Cassy ?

>Et bien on a décidé que tu pouvais intervenir dans nos réunions de quatuor infernal.

Cassy s'arrêta brusquement et le regarda tout d'un coup inquiète.

>Enfin si tu veux bien venir ?

>Bien sûr répondit gentiment Harry.

Après un dédale des plus compliqué Harry se retrouva dans une salle quelque peu cachée, et très bien aménagée.

>Et voilà, c'est notre base secrète Harry, j'espère que tu ne le diras à personne ?

Bien sur Cassy.

>Bien, alors voici Eridan, Velary et Marco. Tu les connais déjà mais je voulais refaire les présentations.

Cassy était comme une pile sur patte. Elle ne tenait pas en place. D'ailleurs Marco ne se gêna pas pour le faire remarquer.

>Cassy tu es survoltée, il faut mettre le bouton basse pression maintenant.

> Oh ! Oui, je me calme, tout de suite, promis.

Cassy ne se calma que très peu, mais Marco eut la gentillesse de ne pas le faire remarquer. La réunion fut des plus instructives pour Harry. Le quatuor avait prévu de refaire une blague le soir même.

_Moi aussi j'avais prévu de faire ma grande blague, bah, la mienne est prête quelque soit le moment, je la ferais plus tard, c'est tout. Laissons les faire leur blague, d'ailleurs elle va me servir pour terminer une histoire qui traîne depuis trop longtemps._

Harry les écouta tranquillement et changea quelques détails à leur blague pour que celle-ci soit encore plus intéressante. Le quatuor en fut ravi. Lorsque la réunion se finît, Harry était assez content. Voir le quatuor blablater pendant deux heures sur une blague, lui rappelait l'idée des maraudeurs et des jumeaux. Ils étaient très unis tous les quatre et leur blague demandait vraiment beaucoup d'ingéniosité et de travail. Sur le trajet Harry se promit de finir la carte du maraudeur et de leur offrir au plus vite.

De retour dans sa salle, il put enfin s'asseoir tranquillement dans un fauteuil. Il profita de la chaleur de la cheminée, et s'endormit rapidement, complètement exténué par la préparation de sa blague.

>Harry ?

>…

>Harry tu dors ?

>Non plus maintenant. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

>Et bien c'est l'heure de manger.

Harry fut réveillé d'un coup.

> J'ai dormi aussi longtemps que ça ?

> Oui, on voulait te laisser dormir encore, mais Cassy m'a cassé les oreilles en me disant qu'il fallait absolument que tu viennes ce soir au repas.

> Oui oui, je veux venir ce soir.

Allula le regarda avec suspicion.

> Toi je sens que tu prépares un mauvais coup avec le quatuor infernal…

> Hum peut être répondit Harry, en tout cas je veux être là ce soir.

> Oh , vous avez prévu quoi demanda excitée Ginny.

>Et bien tu verras fit Harry.

> Tu participe aux blagues du quatuor maintenant demanda surpris Peter.

> Hum et bien c'est juste une exception. En fait, ils voulaient juste avoir une opinion sur leur blague, je n'ai techniquement rien fait à part les conseiller.

> Je vois…

> Moi je sens encore une bonne soirée en perspective, annonça Brian tout heureux.

>Moi je sens encore de nombreux problèmes en perspective… corrigea Allula

> Oh sois pas si grincheuse, je suis sûr que ce ne serra pas trop mauvais.

> Hum

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à table, Harry vit avec amusement ses amis éviter toute nourriture extravagante. Lorsque tout le monde fut enfin là, une poussière se libéra et tout le monde la respira.

> Tu aurais pu nous le dire Harry que c'etait une poudre qu'on allait respirer, je ne me serai pas privé de l'entrée, remarqua amèrement Brian

> Oui, mais c'était trop marrant de vous voir chercher un aliment suspect…

Brian le regarda étonné un instant, puis éclata de rire.

> Harry tu as un énorme S sur la poitrine. Et tu portes des bas bleu et un slip rouge, c'est trop drôle, t'es trop ridicule

Peter s'avança et fit remarquer :

> C'est parce qu'il est déguisé en Superman, d'ailleurs toi tu es un chevalier si tu n'avais toujours pas remarqué.

Brian remarqua enfin son déguisement puis afficha une moue perplexe en regardant Peter. Et toi tu es quoi ?

> Et bien je ne suis pas sur mais je crois que je suis Pedro le fabriquant d'horloge dans pinocchio. C'est un conte moldu

> Oh

Brian se retourna d'un coup vers Allula.

Elle était déguisée en infirmière. Il se retourna vers Ginny, mais elle avait disparue. C'est Peter qui la retrouva sous la table.

> Ginny demanda Peter, pourquoi es-tu sous la table ?

> Je… j'ai honte de comment je suis…

> Ginny dis gentiment Harry, tu vois qui est Brenda Madou ?

> Non !

> Et bien c'est une poufsouffle et elle est déguisée en schtroumph, alors qu'est ce qui peut être pire que cela ?

> Et bien mon déguisement n'est pas moche fit piteusement Ginny.

> Et bien alors quel est le problème fit Peter qui essayait vainement de voir le déguisement de Ginny.

> Et bien le problème c'est que je suis en bikini ! Voilà le problème.

> Oh !

Peter devint rouge écarlate et ne tenta plus de regarder sous la table. Harry enleva sa cape et la donna à Peter.

> Tiens Peter.

> Ah merci. Tiens Ginny, comme ça, ça te cachera un peu.

> Merci.

Ginny ressortit toute rouge de dessous la table avec une cape qui l'entourait. Allula elle riait à gorge déployée.

> Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle, hein ? Demanda amère Ginny.

> Et bien reprit Allula. Je viens de discuter avec ma sœur et figure toi qu'elle m'a expliquée que nous prenons le déguisement qui nous caractérise le mieux en ce moment. Franchement je ne savais pas que tu voulais être en bikini.

> Tu rigoles fit Ginny dépitée.

> Et bien même pas. D'ailleurs Peter tu es aussi très amusant.

> Merci fit Peter, mais moi je m'aime bien comme cela, et j'aime bien aussi comment est Ginny.

Il la prit dans ses bras et Ginny se mit à rougir fortement. Harry lui chercha Cassy du regard. Il mis un certain à la trouver. Il faut dire qu'un élève s'était transformé en dinosaure géant et Albus déguisé en clown essayait de limiter les dégâts, mais il s'arrosait malgré lui toutes les cinq secondes. McGonagall, version drôle de dame, venait d'ailleurs l'aider.

Harry se rapprocha de Cassy et découvrit que sa petite modification avait marché. Cassy était en déguisée en Belle. Elle tenait un livre à la main qui lui disait de retrouver sa bête. Elle n'avait pas mis longtemps à le trouver. Il s'était réfugié dans un coin de la salle pour ne pas faire trop peur aux autres élèves. Harry regarda comment se passait le reste des événements.

> Heu demanda incertaine Cassy, tu es la bête.

La bête regarda Cassy et détourna la tête pour qu'elle ne la voie pas.

> Heu tu peux parler ?

> Oui mais je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme cela.

> Pourquoi ?

> Et bien parce que je ne veux pas.

> Je te connais ? N'est ce pas ?

> Je… NON

> SI je te connais. Ta voix m'est familière.

> Non je te dis que non, et va-t'en.

> Oh que non, je suis bien décidée à découvrir qui est la personne qui se cache sous cette bête.

> C'est personne.

> Oh que si. Sais-tu au moins en quoi tu t'es déguisé.

La bête hocha négativement de la tête.

> Et bien, en fait, il existe une histoire d'une jeune fille, alias moi, qui se perd et va dans un château, ou bien elle devait y aller pour une quelconque raison, enfin c'est pas grave, l'important, c'est que dans ce château elle rencontre une bête très malheureuse. Petit à petit elle apprend à le connaître et découvre qu'il n'est pas ce qui semble être. Et petit à petit, elle… Enfin elle en tombe amoureuse. Je suis déguisée en la belle, et toi tu es déguisé en la bête.

> …

> Or je connais quelqu'un dont le déguisement de la bête lui irait très bien.

Cassy se rapprocha de la bête.

> C'est un serpentard, il est d'apparence quelqu'un du genre « sang pur », mais quand on creuse, on trouve quelqu'un de très gentil, qui semble ne pas partager ces idées, mais ne sait pas comment s'en sortir. Alors il est triste.

La bête releva la tête indécise.

> Et dans ton histoire demanda-t-il, est ce que la bête reste toujours malheureuse ?

> Non, la belle vient le voir et elle lui avoue qu'elle l'aime, et puis ils vivent tous les deux heureux.

Cassy s'approcha du garçon et le regarda droit les yeux.

> Il y a maintenant deux semaines, j'ai été enfermé avec quelqu'un dans un tableau…

> Et ?

> Et bien, j'étais quelque peu énervée au début et puis après j'ai aimé discuter avec lui.

> Moi aussi j'ai aimé, rajouta doucement la bête.

Cassy lui sourit et l'embrassa. La bête se transforma alors en un beau prince charmant, qui n'était autre que Marcus.

> Comme quoi rajouta Cassy, les contes ne sont pas toujours faux.

Marcus lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau. Harry lui se retira pour laisser le couple tranquille.

_Je suis bien content que tout finisse bien, je commençais à désespérer pour eux deux. _

Puis ses pensées dérivèrent vers Rose. Que pouvait-elle bien faire en ce moment ?

Harry chassa ses idées de la main.

_C'est pas le moment de penser à elle, je la retrouverais bientôt, mais pour l'instant j'ai d'autres choses à faire…_

Harry regarda une jeune fille dans un coin. C'était Hermione. Elle portait de grosses lunettes qui lui cachait le visage et des vêtements des plus rétro.

> Hum Hermione ?

> Oui Harry ?

> En quoi es-tu déguisée ?

> Oh je suis Marguerite Fauch, c'est une héroïne d'un livre que j'aime beaucoup.

> Oh elle fait quoi dans ce livre ?

> Et bien , elle ne fait pas grand chose, disons, qu'elle travail beaucoup et oublie de vivre, mais heureusement elle reprend un jour sa vie en main et elle trouve l'homme de sa vie. C'est très à l'eau de rose comme livre…

> Oh !

_Elle se sent seule. Elle était si heureuse dans mon monde, avec Ron et… _

> Mais oui, j'ai trouvé.

> Trouvé quoi demanda curieuse Hermione ?

> Heu quelque chose.

Harry avait enfin trouvé le cadeau pour Hermione. Il était parfait pour elle.

> Je vois.

> Non ne te vexe pas, je cherchais quelque chose et en t'écoutant j'ai enfin trouvé, je te remercie grandement Hermione.

Hermione se mit à rougir.

> Mes chers élèves, il est temps d'aller se coucher ! Chanta Albus tout en ponctuant sa phrase de musique. Ah monsieur Turle, pouvez vous aider M.Bardag à rentrer dans sa salle commune, j'ai peur qu'il y passe toute la nuit sinon, vous savez combien les tortues ont du mal avec la vitesse.

L'élève acquiesça.

_Heureusement, le sort ne durait que quelques heures, sinon certains allaient en faire une syncope._

oooo

Harry attendit patiemment que tout le monde aille se coucher puis il sortit de son dortoir et alla voir le professeur Dumbledore.

> Albus ?

> Superman !

> Oui enfin je préfère Harry

> Oh comme ce déguisement te va bien !

> Oui Rose aussi me le disait tout le temps.

> Elle te manque ?

> Oui mais je la révérais.

> Comment ?

> Et bien les elfes peuvent voyager entre les mondes…

> Et bien voilà une bonne nouvelle. Tu ne seras pas seul la bas et puis Rose pourra venir me voir de temps en temps pour me dire comment tu vas ?

> Oui je pense qu'elle voudra bien. Je … Je suis venu vous dire que je partais dans deux semaine, la veille du début des vacances.

> Je vois. Il ne nous reste plus beaucoup de temps.

> Oh ne faites pas cette tête ça ne vous va pas, surtout pour un clown, il doit sourire quelles que soient les circonstances.

> Oui c'est vrai Harry, mais je suis triste de ton départ. Mais c'est ton choix et je l'accepte.

> Merci.

> Que vas-tu faire de ses deux dernières semaines ?

> Et bien je vais profiter de mes amis. Je veux en profiter au maximum.

Albus lui sourit puis le laissa partir avec un sourire oui, mais un sourire triste.

ooooo

Les deux semaines passèrent à une vitesse folle. Ces amis sachant son départ proche, ne le quittaient plus et le choyaient au maximum. Harry lui en profitait au maximum pour garder ces moments dans sa mémoire à jamais.

La veille de son départ ses amis lui organisèrent une petite soirée.

> Harry on a fait une petite fête pour ton départ. Annonça Peter

> Enfin rajouta Allula, c'est pas grandiose mais disons qu'on préférait être juste tous les cinq.

> Merci fit ému Harry. Vous avez bien fait.

> Bon on a des gâteaux, et du jus d'orange.

> On n'a pas réussi à avoir de la bière à beurre reprit Brian.

Harry regardait ses amis. Ils étaient quelque peu tendus. Harry lui gouttait à chaques secondes de bonheur. Peter servit du jus d'orange à tout le monde et des parts de gâteaux. Personne ne parlait.

Le silence transmettait toutes les émotions non dites.

> Bon fit Ginny on ne va pas faire la gueule toute la soirée, c'est la dernière soirée avec Harry. Je veux que tout le monde sourie pour que Harry se rappelle de nous heureux.

Tout le monde se mit à sourire devant ces paroles.

> En fait reprit Ginny en quémandant silencieusement la permission à ses amis, on a un cadeau pour toi.

Harry les regarda étonné.

> C'est pour que tu ne nous oublies pas, reprit Brian.

> Je ne vous oublierais pas, je n'ai pas besoin de cadeaux pour cela.

> On sait corrigea Peter, mais c'est juste pour qu'on soit là, avec toi.

> Allez fit impatiente Ginny, ouvre-le.

> J'espère qu'il va te plaire remarqua Brian.

Ginny se retourna brusquement vers lui.

> Bien sûr que Harry va aimer Brian. Harry tu aimes hein ?

Harry ouvrit le cadeau : c'était un album de photo d'eux durant ces quatre mois. Il y avait toutes ses blagues, des photos de tous les élèves qu'il connaissait, et des petits mots d'au revoir.

Une larme coula sur la joue de Harry. Il était tellement heureux ici, c'était tellement triste de se séparer d'eux. Ses amis sourirent.

> Je crois que ça lui plaît rajouta malicieusement Peter.

> Tu vois Brian je te l'avais dis.

Harry lui regardait les photos. Tant de souvenir en si peu de temps…

> Vous savez reprit quelque peu émus Harry, je crois que vous allez vraiment beaucoup me manquer.

> Alors reste fit soudain Ginny.

Harry lui sourit.

> Non je dois retourner chez moi, mais vous allez trop me manquer.

>On t'aime Harry avoua Allula qui se jeta sur lui.

Bientôt une montagne d'amis se jeta sur lui et Harry les serrât très fort contre lui.

_Il ne les oublierait jamais c'était certain._

ooooo

Le lendemain, Harry se leva quelque peu stressé. C'était son dernier jour, le jour J. Son dernier jour allait être très chargé.

_Oui très chargé._

Harry avait décidé de garder sa dernière blague pour le jour J.

_Comme cela je ferais forte impression._

Sa fameuse blague se déroulerait le midi, cependant contrairement à d'habitude, Harry n'était pas impatient que la mâtiné se finisse. Cette mâtiné, était la dernière qu'il passait avec ses amis. D'ailleurs ils étaient tous restés silencieux au petit déjeuné. Il faut dire que lui aussi n'avait pas réussi à dire quelque chose. Il avait la gorge nouée.

Harry avait décidé de ne pas aller en cours. Il avait de grands projets l'après-midi, si tant est que tuer Voldemort était considéré comme grand projet, et il ne voulait pas gâcher son énergie. Enfin il n'avait toujours pas dit au revoir à Ascella. Désespéré de ne pas lui dire au revoir, il alla carrément la chercher en cours prétextant qu'elle était demandée par le directeur.

> Harry pourquoi le professeur Dumbledore veut me voir ? Demanda inquiète Ascella.

> Et bien en fait, j'ai menti, je voulais te voir.

> Quoi !

> Je voulais qu'on puisse se dire au revoir.

> Tu…Tu pars déjà ?

> Non je pars ce soir mais, après, on ne se verra pas d'assez près pour qu'on puisse se dire au revoir.

> Oh Harry, tu vas me manquer.

Ascella se jeta dans ces bras.

Au bout d'un moment Harry lui répondit.

> A moi aussi petite lumière, à moi aussi.

ooooo

Le midi arriva enfin. Harry avait passé sa mâtiné avec Ascella, puis il était aller chercher ses amis à la sortie du cours pour les accompagner pour manger.

Harry arrêta ses amis, juste avant que ceux-ci ne rentre dans la salle.

> Attendez j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

C'était sa première parole de la journée envers ses amis.

> Tu ne peux pas nous le dire à la table demanda quelque peu inquiet Peter.

> Non ce midi il va se passer des choses et puis cet après-midi j'ai « temps libre » pour me préparer. Vous en me verrez plus, sinon de loin.

> Mais, mais… fut tout ce que bégaya Ginny.

> Qu'est ce qui va se passer ce midi ? Demanda Allula.

> Pourquoi on ne te voit pas ce soir demanda Peter ?

> C'est trop tôt ,compléta Brian.

> Je sais, je suis désolé, mais je n'ai pas réussi à vous le dire plus tôt. Il va se passer beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui, vraiment beaucoup et je voudrais que vous ne veniez plus me voir.

> QUOI !

> C'est que sinon je n'aurais pas le courage de partir…

> Alors reste s'exclama Ginny.

> Non, je vous l'ai déjà dis, je dois partir, mais je vous en prie, promettez-moi de garder l'image du Harry que je suis là et pas celui de cet après-midi…

> Harry tu me fais peur annonça Allula.

> Promettez-le-moi.

Tous jurèrent sur merlin lui-même.

> Et promettez-moi de ne pas venir me voir.

Tous promirent sauf Ginny

> Je t'en prie Ginny.

> Harry je ne peux pas, c'est le dernier jour.

> Je sais mais il va se passer des choses et il faut absolument que vous restiez loin de moi à ce moment sinon je craquerais et je ne veux pas.

Ginny jura à contre cœur.

> Merci répondit Harry, je crois qu'on doit ce dire au revoir maintenant.

Tous pleuraient. Ils se serrèrent les uns contre les autres et les au revoir durèrent un certain temps. C'est Harry qui mit un terme à cette séparation.

> Allez, il est temps d'aller manger.

Tous acquiescèrent à regret.

Harry essuya ses larmes et se mit en route.

Harry avait fait promettre la même chose à Ascella. Il ne voulait surtout plus se détourner du chemin qu'il s'était programmé.

oooo

Arrivé dans la grande salle ses amis se mirent à leur table habituelle, Harry lui se dirigea vers le professeur Dumbledore.

Le silence s'installa et Harry sentit les regards sur lui. Cependant il voulait faire ouvertement sa dernière blague, sans se cacher.

> Tu pars Harry ? s'inquiéta Albus

> Non, je pars ce soir ! J'ai encore quelques choses à faire avant de partir. Non en fait, je viens faire ma dernière blague ici présente reprit-il sur un ton plus élevé qui se voulait jovial.

Des chuchotements commencèrent à cette déclaration. Harry remarqua que ces amis souriaient tristement. C'était sa dernière blague, il voulait que ses amis sourient.

_Allez Harry, tu t'es dépensé pour cette blague, profites en, fait le grand jeu._

> Que veux-tu dire Harry ?

> Et bien j'ai décidé de faire une blague que personne ne pourra inégaler avant un certain temps. Répondit avec aplomb Harry.

> Oh !

Les élèves commentèrent avec véhémence ses paroles.

Harry entendit les paroles de deux serdaigles.

> Tu as vu, pour qui il se prend. Il annonce qu'il va faire la plus grande blague de Poudlard alors que ce n'est qu'un maladroit !

> Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, il n'est qu'un imbécile triplé d'un idiot.

> Vous êtes un peu dur là fit la serdaigle la plus proche de lui.

> Attends, il paraît que c'est le fils de James Potter, alors ça en dit long sur le personnage…

Harry était passablement énervé, mais pas surpris. Cela faisait maintenant quatre semaines qu'il entendait ça sur son passage. Il décida d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute.

> CA SUFFIT ordonna-t-il.

Son ordre rendit la salle complètement silencieuse.

> Bien annonça-t-il satisfait. Je peux faire quelques mises au point demanda Harry à Dumbledore.

> Mais je t'en pris Harry c'est ton droit, mais j'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais.

> Pas de problème. Bien reprit Harry pour toute l'école. Je suis Harry Potter, et je suis bien le fils de James Potter.

Un brouhaha commença très vite arrêté par le regard noir de Harry.

> Mais je ne suis pas un mangemort, d'ailleurs vous n'avez qu'à demander aux serpentards ils en savent quelque chose.

> C'est vrai rajouta Allula devant tout le monde. Harry est du coté du bien alors arrêtez de le regarder comme un phénomène de foire.

> En plus il s'en va ce soir reprit Peter, alors laissez-lui au moins cette dernière journée…

Harry fut touché de cette intervention. Il détourna cependant son regard. Il ne devait plus penser à eux aujourd'hui sinon il n'aurait pas la force de partir.

> Bien reprit calmement Albus merci de votre intervention miss Black et M. Duncan, je tiens moi aussi à confirmer que monsieur Potter n'est pas un mangemort, et qu'il nous a même grandement aidé.

> Et oui rajouta Harry, ravi de mettre tout sur table avant son départ. Et puis, je ne suis pas non plus un maladroit triplé d'un idiot rajouta Harry à l'intention du serdaigle qui se ratatina sur sa chaise, rouge de honte. Je vais bientôt partir, en fait, je pars ce soir comme l'a dit Peter. Je voulais seulement vous dire que j'ai été très heureux de passer quelques temps ici, et….que toute les blagues qui m'ont entouré depuis que je suis arrivé, étaient plus ou moins préméditées, j'ai joué le rôle du maladroit pour me disculper et éviter les détentions…

Tout le monde se mit à parler avec animation.

Minerva prit la parole.

> Vous voulez dire que le lapin de Alice aux pays des merveilles, le coup des gens colorés, mais aussi lorsque monsieur rogue était en pyjama, vous avez fait exprès ?

> Hum oui confessa Harry plutôt amusé, tout en évitant le regard furieux de Rogue à cet instant.

> Mais…Mais

> Allons Minerva cessez de bégayer ce n'est pas trop grave et puis Harry voulait juste détendre l'atmosphère.

> Ce n'est pas possible, Albus ne me dites pas que vous étiez au courant ?

> Non, non, se défendit Albus, mais si je savais, vous m'en voudriez beaucoup ?

> ALBUS.

> Toute la salle éclata de rire, Harry aussi. Minerva avait, sans le vouloir, remonté le moral de Harry.

> Oh allons Minerva se n'est pas trop grave.

> Pas trop grave ? Vous êtes le directeur de l'école vous devriez déjà avoir renvoyer cet élève pour…

> Non fit cette fois ci très sérieusement Albus, ce qui calma immédiatement l'ambiance festive. Non, Minerva. Harry part ce soir, et il restera ici. Si je pouvais, je ferais en sorte qu'il y reste toute sa vie d'ailleurs.

Minerva le regarda avec de gros yeux comme tout le reste de l'assemblée. C'était la première fois que Albus Dumbledore avait été glacial contre elle. Harry lui en fut ému.

> Nous aussi on veut qui reste rajouta une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna, c'était Ginny.

Ses autres amis se levèrent pour appuyer ses dires.

> Merci beaucoup, mais je pars reprit déterminé Harry tout en les évitant de regard, et puis de toute façon je ne me suis pas mis en avant devant toute la grande salle pour parler de mon départ mais de ma blague, se reprit-il.

_Non ce n'est pas parce que je pars qu'il faut que je pleure toute la journée. Je veux laisser une image de moi heureux. Allez, Harry, soit un Harry fort et heureux._

> Vous n'allez tout de même pas faire encore une blague ! S'écria outré Minerva.

Les paroles de Minerva donnèrent justement encore plus l'envi à Harry de continuer. Harry commençait enfin à s'amuser.

> Hum …. SI.

Albus avait un grand sourire et Harry commença à se concentrer. Il chercha sa blague longuement préparée puis la mis en marche. Il afficha un sourire satisfait.

> Ca y est. J'ai fini.

Tout le monde le regarda étonné. Puis suivit une période ou tout le monde se regarda pour savoir s'il y avait des changements. Aucuns changement ne fut aperçu et déjà certains médisants commençaient à se moquer de Harry. Seulement Albus les arrêta immédiatement, avec un éclat de rire tonitruant. Il riait tellement que son rire en devenait contagieux et sans savoir pourquoi tout le monde se mit à rire. Entre deux souffles, Albus parvint à révéler :

> Harry je crois que je ne l'aurais jamais cru si je ne l'avais pas sous les yeux, mais je dois dire que c'est la plus belle blague que je n'ai jamais vue, enfin je veux dire qu'elle est vraiment très drôle. Seulement, je ne suis pas sûr que Minerva va apprécier, elle a le vertige.

Toute la salle le regarda étonné. Albus lui regardait Harry tout en riant, alors que Harry lui gardait son sourire mystérieux. Minerva posa la question que tout le monde se posait.

> Mais qu'est ce qui se passe, moi je ne vois rien de changer

> Minerva fit diplomate Albus qui avait reprit son sérieux asseyez-vous.

Elle lui obéit et discrètement il lui releva le menton pour qu'elle puisse voir.

> Oh merlin c'est pas possible.

Tout le monde suivit son regard et découvrit un nouveau ciel. Car la blague de Harry était toute simple, il avait transformé le ciel de la grande salle. On pouvait voir tout un cirque qui s'agitait avec les professeurs qui tenaient chacun un rôle. Albus était le présentateur, Rogue était le dresseur de lions, Minerva était funambule, Lily était acrobate…

Tous le monde regarda étonné et émerveillé le ciel de la grande salle.

> Mais comment il a fait ça ! s'exclama un élève

> Aucune idée, mais c'est très fort rajouta un autre élève

> Bon je sais fit sur un ton d'excuse que le ciel de la grande salle était de renommé mondiale seulement je trouvais que c'était plus sympa s'il y avait d'autres dessins.

> Mais…Mais bégaya Minerva comment avez vous fait.

> Voyons Minerva répondit Albus, ne sous-estimez pas Harry, il est très fort et peut faire à peut prêt ce qu'il veut.

Harry rougit de ce compliment. Les élèves regardaient Harry admiratifs et envieux. Minerva dévisagea Harry puis demanda plus calme:

> Ce n'est pas permanent quand même !

> Et bien je crois que si, afficha d'un air ravi Albus.

> En fait le coupa Harry, j'ai prévu quelques solutions de rechanges, juste au cas où tout le monde n'aimerait pas.

> C'est à dire fit méfiante Minerva, pendant que tout le reste de la grande salle buvait ses paroles.

> Et bien avec ce boîtier, je peux mettre quatre dessins différents. Nous avons le cirque, le ciel revu et corrigé, …

> Ca veut dire quoi corrigé demanda intéressé Albus ?

Harry tourna son bouton.

> Ca veut dire ça !

Un ciel avec des nuages apparu, mais les nuages avaient pris la forme d'animaux, ou d'objets des plus intéressants.

Ceci paru plaire un peu plus à Minerva puisqu'elle déclara.

> Oui ça c'est bien mieux, laissez ça. Le cirque c'est inadmissible ! Il est impensable de le laisser. On va toujours rester sur ce ciel !

> Ah bon fit Albus déçu moi j'aimais bien les autres !

> Vraiment demanda Harry ?

> Bien sûr.

> Bon ben alors je peux faire ce que j'avais vraiment envie de faire.

Harry posa la boite par terre et la broya avec un coup de pied, sous les yeux ahuris des autres élèves.

> MAIS, Mais Qu'est ce que…

Minerva s'évanouit sous l'émotion. Lily se précipita et la réveilla doucement.

Albus lui regardait Harry avec des yeux d'enfants.

> Ca veut dire qu'on va toujours avoir le cirque ?

> Hum non pas vraiment, ça veut dire que le ciel va changer selon l'humeur générale des élèves. Il se mettra selon le thème de la plus grande majorité.

Le cirque réapparut au-dessus de tout le monde et les élèves se regardèrent avec un sourire sournois.

> Hum hum reprit ennuyé Harry, avec l'intervention de Minerva on n'a pas eu le temps de voir les autres thèmes.

> Parce qu'il y a plus que deux possibilités ? S'outra Minerva.

> Bien sûr fit d'un ton de connaisseur Albus, il l'a dit tout à l'heure, qu'il y en avait 4.

Minerva tomba à nouveau dans les pommes et Lily décida de l'emmener à l'infirmerie.

Après l'évacuation d'urgence de Minerva, Albus reprit.

> Alors c'est quoi les deux autres ?

> Et bien il y la version DVD.

> DVD ? Comme chez les moldus ?

> Hum oui. Il suffit d'apporter le DVD et de le mettre dans le boîtier qui est… Attendez, ah oui le voilà.

Harry sortit un boîtier de son sac.

> Oui donc il suffit de mettre le DVD et hop vous avez un film grandeur nature sur le plafond.

> Hum je ne suis pas sûr que c'est très correct cela, fit d'un ton sérieux Albus qui en étonna plus d'un.

Mais discrètement il se rapprocha de Harry et chuchota, cependant pas assez fort pour que tout le monde ne l'entende pas :

> Hum j'aimerais bien voir Babar, le roi des éléphants, j'ai toujours aimé les éléphants, ça marche aussi ?

> Pas de problème.

Albus affichait une mine réjouie et c'est une serdaigle à coté de lui qui lui demanda la dernière possibilité.

> Oh la dernière possibilité, et bien disons que c'est une surprise.

> Une surprise ?

> Hum oui, il faut que vous la trouviez tout seul.

> C'est le fond Marin demanda le voisin de la jeune serdaigle ?

> Non fit Harry, et puis je vous laisse chercher.

> Une photo de classe des élèves ?

> Oh quelle bonne idée. C'est sûrement ça. Annonça joyeux Albus.

Mais Harry ne répondait rien. Harry était quelque peu vexé de ne pas y avoir pensé auparavant. Une photo de classe géante. Quelle bonne idée!

> Mes chers élèves, propose une photo de classe des élèves pour le dernier ciel, pensez tous à ça pour voir si c'est ça ?

Un peu partout des visages concentrés apparurent mais aucune photo n'apparut.

Avec un grand sourire Harry annonça :

> Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas la bonne réponse cependant j'aime particulièrement cette idée. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller pour…

Harry s'arrêta pour se concentrer et appela le choixpeau à lui. Beaucoup d'élèves le regardèrent surpris.

> C'est le choixpeau, mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ici ?

>Vous avez vu il est tout neuf…

Harry sourit puis demanda :

> Choixpeau te rappelles-tu de tous les élèves qui sont passés ici.

> Bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-il vexé.

> Excuse-moi de te demander ça, c'était surtout pour être sur, je me doutais bien que tu te rappelais de tous le monde. Je voulais te demander si tu voulais bien m'aider à terminer une blague qui est incomplète.

> Hum c'est quoi exactement ?

> Et bien M. Corre, propose de faire une photo géante. Je pense cependant que ce serait plus sympathique sur les murs.

> Je vois seulement il y eut trop d'élèves… 

Harry le regarda déçu.

> Oui rajouta Albus ça devrait être possible. Choixpeau est ce que ça marcherait si on mettait les derniers diplômés en grand et puis disons tous ceux des centenaires d'avant, c'est à dire 1905,1805, 1705… Comme cela ça devrait aller pour la place, tous en laissant la possibilité aux élèves de consulter le reste des fichiers.

> Je pense que c'est possible

> Et bien voilà affirma ravi Albus. Harry es-tu capable de continuer ta blague un tout petit peu ?

> Oui je pense que ça doit être possible, mais après je devrais être un peu fatigué. Ca use pas mal de magie, reprit ennuyé Harry. Or j'ai quelque chose à faire aujourd'hui et je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre ma forme, alors…

> Qu'as-tu prévu demanda inquiet Albus

> Mystère répondit énigmatique Harry

> Une autre surprise ?

> Peut être…

> Bien accepta Albus, je peux le faire si tu veux ?

> Oui je veux bien.

Albus se concentra après avoir pris connaissance de la marche à suivre par Harry et bientôt toute la salle se parsema de jolies photos des élèves de Poudlard.

Des « Oh » admiratifs se firent entendre un peu partout. Et les élèves qui étaient restés quelque peu passifs depuis le début ne tinrent plus et se levèrent pour regarder de plus près les murs.

L'idée de la photo de classe était des plus sympathique

> hum Harry ?

> Oui ?

C'était Cassy qui était à coté de lui, avec le quatuor infernal.

> C'est chouette ta blague, je crois que tu nous as complètement laissés derrière là.

> Hum et bien je voulais faire au moins une blague ouvertement et celle là me tenait à cœur alors…

> Oh on comprend, on se demandait seulement si tu pouvais nous dire la dernière possibilité.

> Oh ! Non je vous laisse la trouver, je suis sur que vous aller y arriver.

Les quatre quatuors firent une moue déçue puis sourire au challenge qui s'offraient à eux.

> On te promet qu'on va trouver !

Je suis sur que vous allez trouver.

_Mais rajouta intérieurement Harry vous aller mettre un certain temps à trouver._

Harry sourit à l'idée de ce qu'était la dernière des images. C'était tout simplement le ciel normal. Cependant vu l'imagination des élèves, ils allaient mettre un temps fou a penser à cette éventualité.

Harry tenait toujours, le choixpeau dans ses bras et proposa à Albus de le remettre dans son bureau pendant qu'il jouait avec le nouveau ciel.

Albus acquiesça ravi. Harry en fut heureux, il pourrait ainsi récupérer tranquillement l'épée de Griffondor sans que personne ne le sache. Il fit ses au revoir au choixpeau, et retourna aux près des elfes enfin de les avertir d'une salle créée spécialement pour eux. Harry prévint enfin Figty, qu'il partait le soir même et lui demanda de donner tous ses cadeaux juste après son départ. Il mit un point d'honneur à ce que ses cadeaux n'apparaissent, seulement, que lorsqu'il serait parti.

oooooo

Soulagé devant tous ses détails résolus, Harry s'en alla du château. Il lui restait encore une chose à faire : tuer Voldemort. Et il fallait l'avouer il n'était pas des plus sereins face à cet événement.

Harry alla directement dans la maison des Jédusor. Il fit tout d'abord une halte juste à coté pour savoir si Voldemort été seul Harry savait bien que Voldemort n'aimait pas, avoir trop de monde près de lui. Seul son serpent pouvait rester au près de lui. Harry s'était toujours demandé pourquoi il voulait être seul. Peut-être était-ce par simple plaisir d'appeler ses mangemorts par la marque ou bien avait-il peur que dans son sommeil certains en profitent pour le tuer. Enfin le plus important était qu'il était seul, et que c'était fondamental pour que Harry puisse gagner contre lui.

Harry s'approcha de la maison tranquillement. Il regarda aux alentour. Voldemort était seul, il le sentait. Harry lança alors un sort anti-transplanage et anti-message. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé durant son combat. Ils devaient rester seuls.

Harry arriva devant la maison. Il n'eut même pas besoin de frapper, Voldemort en sortit avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'esquisser un mouvement. Voldemort avait ressentit sa présence.

_Bien ça m'arrange._

> Harry Potter…

> Tom Jédusor

> Je vois que tu sais qui je suis, mais je préfère Voldemort répondit-il tout en cachant son énervement.

> Bien comme vous voulez Jedusor. Je pense que vous savez pourquoi je suis venu ici ?

> Oui je pense que tu es venu te faire tuer…

> Non mais c'est presque ça, au moins vous ne croyez plus que je vais rentrer dans vos rangs

> Si tu le désires, il n'est toujours pas trop tard.

> En fait je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous êtes complètement idiot. Vous n'avez vraiment rien compris.

> Je crois que c'est toi qui n'as rien compris, je t'offre ta seule chance de survie.

> Survivre j'y arrive très bien sans vous. Et puis je ne suis pas venu pour parler mais pour vous tuer.

> Tu me fais grand peur petit.

> Oh cessez de jouer au griffondor, vous savez très bien que je vous aie tué dans mon monde, alors cessez de jouer au courageux.

Voldemort contint son énervement.

> C'est vrai que je l'ai vu, mais tu oublies certaines choses, petit. La première c'est que c'est sûrement un coup de chance…

> Non le coupa Harry, ce n'était pas un coup de chance et je vais vous tuer de la même façon.

> Oh ! Et bien tu n'as qu'à me montrer cela, mais vois-tu, je suis devenu immortel, j'ai conçu une potion qui me rend invincible. Répondit avec assurance Voldemort.

>Oh le Voldemort de mon monde disait la même chose…

Harry se concentra. Il en avait marre et voulait en finir au plus vite. Il n'était pas dit que sa formule marcherait encore dans ce monde.

> Mina cortis hulut mar, Mina cortis hulut mar, furtis grat mamio polis, furtis grat mamio polis, fina trerta sobaka, fina trerta sobaka.

C'était une invocation de protection et de vengeance à la fois, c'était une invocation elfique des plus puissante. Elle était l'une des plus puissante, mais aussi l'une des plus dangereuses.

Voldemort essaya de lancer un sort mais rien ne se passa, il regarda incrédule Harry.

Harry, lui, se concentra sur tous ceux qui l'avaient protégé dans son monde et tous ceux qui combattaient son Voldemort.

Petit à petit des spectres apparurent. Une bonne trentaine arrivèrent immédiatement. Difformes au début ils devinrent de plus en plus net.

Harry souffla rassuré. Il avait peur que n'étant plus dans son monde, les personnes qu'il aimait le plus ne puissent venir l'aider. Il aperçut du coin de l'œil, son père, sa mère, Remus Sirius, Ron, Hermione… Et sa Ginny.

Harry ne les regarda pas. Il ne voulait pas être troublé. Il était venu ici pour combattre Voldemort et il le tuerait.

Voldemort essaya encore un autre sort mais rien ne se produisit.

Harry se focalisa sur Voldemort. Son invocation représentant la vengeance sous forme de justice il se devait d'expliquer les règles à son ennemi, sinon l'invocation ne marcherait pas.

> J'ai invoqué les morts. C'est une très vieille invocation. Elle fait revenir tous les gens qui veulent bien t'aider à te venger ou à te protéger. Il suffit d'y penser fortement et de les appeler. Seulement je te préviens à chaque fois qu'une personne apparaît, elle te prend un peu de magie. Ah et ce n'est pas la peine d'essayer de faire de la magie, nous en somme privé jusqu'à la fin de la bataille pour que personne ne puisse intervenir avant la fin. Mais vas y reprit Harry, tu dois appeler ceux qui veulent te soutenir ci tant est qu'il y est des personnes assez folles pour le faire…

D'un coup une trentaine de mangemorts apparurent, c'était les mangemorts de ce monde qui était mort au coté de Voldemort

_Trente mangemorts ? C'est tout !_ Comptabilisa Harry avec un sourire qui annonçait déjà la victoire, c'était beaucoup moins de mangemorts que dans son monde. _Oui _reprit sa voix intérieure, _mais ici Voldemort n'a pas chaumé pendant 10 ans, il n'a pas été éliminé par un bébé._

La rage de Harry grandit. Ici Voldemort avait dû tuer un grand nombre de personnes.

Harry senti qu'une part de sa magie diminua. Il regarda autour de lui rassuré. Il y avait 150 personnes autour de lui maintenant, toutes venue de son monde à lui. Il avait espéré un peu plus mais certains n'avaient sûrement pas assez de volonté pour venir jusqu'à lui en traversant un autre monde parallèle.

_Ce n'est pas grave, il y a moins de mangemorts que dans mon monde je devrais y arriver facilement._

Voldemort regarda quelque peu énervé Harry. Harry lui, continua ses explications, imperturbable.

> Quand nous avons fini d'appeler nos protecteurs ceux-ci vont combattre entre eux. La fin est très facile, ils vont combattre jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus aucuns vivants dans le camp ennemi. Après ils s'attaquent à la personne même de la vengeance. Ils rentrent au cœur même de la source de magie et détruise toute magie dans la personne. Lorsqu'ils ont fini, ils retournent d'où ils sont venus. C'est très simple, mais très efficace pour tuer une chose comme toi.

Harry était quelque peu inquiet. Pendant son explication Voldemort avait esquissé un sourire de vainqueur.

> Harry je me demandais fit sur le ton de la conversation le mage noir, toutes ces personnes, ne viennent pas de mon monde n'est ce pas, mais de ton monde ?

Harry ne voyait pas ou il voulait en venir.

> Je me disais reprit-il, que si ce que j'ai vu il y a peu est vrai alors je suppose que…

Voldemort se concentra…

Harry comprit et commença à avoir peur, mais c'était déjà trop tard, devant lui il avait maintenant un deuxième Voldemort, son Voldemort en spectre, suivit peu de temps après d'une cinquantaine de mangemorts.

Harry lui rageait. _Comment avait-il pu oublier ce détail. Il avait tué Voldemort et il avait demandé de l'aide dans son monde, forcément Voldemort allait faire appel à son autre lui-même._

Harry rageait énormément. Il se retourna un petit peu et découvrit qu'une bonne partie des spectres commençaient à avoir peur, peur d'un seul homme. Il avait 150 personnes, et Voldemort seulement 70 mais dedans il y avait Voldemort.

Harry encouragea ces protecteurs.

> N'ayez pas peur de lui, ce n'est qu'un spectre, vous pouvez le battre tous ensemble.

Les parents d'Harry exhortaient les troupes à combattre et bientôt, une bataille gigantesque éclata entre les deux camps de spectres.

Harry réfléchissait à toute allure.

_Ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux et il voyait les mangemorts qui protégeaient leur maître se faire tuer mais en contre partie Voldemort spectre tuait en masse ceux qui venait le trouver. A cette allure il allait perdre. _

Harry regardait impuissant sa défaite.

_Pourquoi ? Voldemort avait tué tellement de monde. C'était injuste qu'il gagne…_

Harry s'arrêta étourdit devant ses pensées. Une idée lui été apparue et il se concentra à nouveau. Il risquait gros. Il n'allait peut être pas avoir assez de magie, mais il devait tenter le coup. Harry appela à l'aide les morts de ce monde.

Cependant personne ne vint. Harry resta incrédule. Pourquoi personne n'était venu.

> Morts d'outre tombe venez m'aider ordonna-t-il. Je suis Harry Potter, je viens d'un autre monde et pourtant je suis en train de me battre contre un mage noir qui terrorise votre monde.

Harry fulminait.

>Etes vous trop lâche pour venir l'affronter ? Je suis en train de combattre Voldemort votre assassin et celui de votre famille, l'homme qui terrorise toutes la population, et il est en train de gagner. Voulez-vous vraiment laisser faire ça !

Alors arriva un nuage blanc. Bruyant et plein de rage, le nuage était en fait un rassemblement de spectres.

Trois cents personnes arrivèrent au total, tous plus motivés les uns que les autres pour tuer leur assassin. Sous le coup du nombre, Harry se vit forcé de plier un genou. Appeler autant de monde l'avait complètement épuisé magiquement et aussi physiquement. Cependant il constata avec joie que le Voldemort spectre prenait peur.

_Nous sommes 400 contre moins d'une cinquantaine, nous allons gagner !_

La bataille revirait brutalement en faveur de Harry. Bientôt Voldemort se vit acculé par les spectres. Dans une dernière tentative Voldemort spectre exhorta le Voldemort vivant.

> Mais qu'attends-tu, tues-le.

> L'incantation m'empêche de faire de la magie.

> Alors tues-le de tes propres mains.

Voldemort se rua sur Harry, en mettant en avant sa baguette comme s'il s'était s'agit d'une épée. Cet acte aurait fait bien rire Harry s'il n'était pas dans cette situation.

Harry le regarda étonné et n'esquissa aucun geste devant l'apparition de Voldemort le chargeant avec une simple baguette de bois. Au dernier moment Harry se reprit et se glissa sur le coté, mais pas suffisamment pour se prendre la baguette de bais, qui vint se casser en deux sur sa poitrine.

Voldemort regarda ahurie sa baguette. Harry en profita pour prendre un peu de distance. Il ne devait pas se laisser surprendre même si c'était un Voldemort qui l'attaquait avec une simple baguette en bois.

Harry avait son épée dans son dos. Mais il décida de la laisser là où elle était pour l'instant. Harry se rappela mentalement qu'il ne devait surtout pas le tuer avant la fin de l'enchantement sinon Voldemort pourrait toujours revenir sous forme de spectre. Il devait simplement gagner du temps.

Harry regarda Voldemort se rapprocher de la vitre et la casser. Celui-ci prit un morceau de verre et regarda Harry avec un sourire carnassier.

Harry regarda discrètement ou en était la bataille. Il ne restait plus que Voldemort spectre à tuer cependant celui-ci semblait encore tenir sur ses jambes et lutter farouchement contre trois cents spectres.

_Enfin il ne tiendra pas très longtemps…_

Harry se re-concentra sur la bataille entre lui et Voldemort. Ce dernier approchait tranquillement en prenant son temps et guettant les moindres gestes de Harry. Harry se mit en position défensive.

D'un coup Voldemort rua comme un fou. Il ne réfléchissait plus, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était tuer Harry et rien d'autre. Il courait après Harry et chargeait, et Harry évitait comme il pouvait les coups de Voldemort. Harry n'arrivait pas à prévoir ou allait attaquer Voldemort, celui-ci était devenu complètement fou. Harry évitait les coups grâce à ses talents de Quiddich. Cependant un coup arriva et lui cingla le bras. Harry réprima un cri et s'éloigna davantage de Voldemort. Il regarda l'autre bataille. Voldemort spectre commençait à être dans un très mauvais état. Harry s'en réjouit, il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à tenir.

Voldemort chargea à nouveau et Harry décida de le tenir à distance. Il sortit son épée et la montra en évidence à Voldemort. Celui-ci s'arrêta net et regarda Harry comme s'il était un monstre.

> Voldemort c'est fini, tu as perdu.

> Non hurla ce dernier tout en se jetant sur Harry.

Harry l'évita facilement et lui donna un coup dans la jambe droite. Ainsi Voldemort ne pouvait plus l'approcher aisément. Voldemort traînait sa jambe droite et avançait avec difficulté. Il semblait avancer vers Harry comme pour charger.

Harry le regarda presque écœuré. Il l'évita l'attaque très facilement, juste en faisant un pas sur le coté. Voldemort n'était plus que l'ombre de soit même.

Soudain, Harry sentit un léger vent, il regarda vers les spectres. Ils venaient de tuer le dernier spectre ennemi : Voldemort. Maintenant ils se dirigeaient tous vers le vrai Voldemort.

Harry revit alors pour la seconde fois, les spectres rentrés dans Voldemort et en ressortir cinq secondes plus tard. Voldemort regardait la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux. Ayant fin leur tache, les spectres volèrent un peu partout tout en devenant plus flou. Puis ils disparurent.

Harry eut juste le temps de voir sa Ginny lui sourire.

Voldemort hurlait. Harry, lui, souriait. Il s'approcha de Voldemort pris en main son épée et donna un coup d'épée le plus fort possible au niveau du cou de Voldemort.

Il le décapita.

Harry se laissa tomber par terre, ravi.

Il avait tué pour la seconde fois Tom Elvis Jedusor, alias Voldemort.

Il était couvert du sang de Voldemort, mais il s'en fichait, il l'avait à nouveau battu et ses amis allaient enfin vivre heureux sans mage noir pour obscurcir leurs avenirs.

Harry resta là un bon moment savourant sa victoire et l'avenir qui s'offrait à lui. Là était la principale différence entre la bataille de son monde et celle-ci. Cette fois ci il avait un avenir. Et il comptait bien en profiter.

oooo

Harry se leva doucement et transplana près du château. Discrètement il alla dans sa pièce secrète et but une potion revitalisante qu'il avait préparé à l'avance.

Il regarda sa montre : dans moins d'une heure, ce serait le repas de fin d'année. Harry se reposa dans son fauteuil.

oooo

Lorsque Harry se réveilla, il était l'heure passée de 10 minutes. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers la grande salle. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle le silence se fit. Puis un cri surgit.

> Au merlin, vous êtes couvert de sang.

Harry se regarda.

_En effet je suis couvert de sang séché, je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte._

En relevant la tête, Harry vit Albus qui commençait à se lever ainsi que ses amis, et Pompom s'approcher en courant.

> Attendez, ce n'est pas mon sang.

Cette déclaration jeta un froid dans l'assistance et tout le monde se rassit sous l'effet de la nouvelle. Seul Albus était resté debout.

> Harry allons dans mon bureau.

> Non je vais partir d'un instant à l'autre et je dois dire pas mal de choses, devant tout le monde rajouta Harry.

Albus se rassit. Tout le monde attendait ses explications.

Harry lui regardait ses amis. Harry les regarda avec un sourire. Il avait laissé pour eux, plein de cadeaux pour ses amis, ils les trouveraient ce soir juste avant de se coucher.

Il y avait déjà Cassy avec le quatuor infernal.

_Je me suis vraiment bien amusé avec eux._

Il leur avait laissé une carte du maraudeur et l'emplacement de sa salle secrète.

Harry dirigea son regard vers Allula, elle lui sourit en retour. A coté d'elle il y avait Brian. Pour eux il avait laissé un descriptif complet de la potion tue-loup.

_Comme cela, Brian ne pourra plus ronchonner._

Harry regarda Ginny et Peter qui lui lançaient un regard bienveillant et affectueux. Pour Peter et Ginny, Harry avait versé tout le compte en banque de la famille Potter de ce monde. Il avait en plus rajouté une boite à musique pour Ginny, une passion qu'elle aimait particulièrement dans son monde.

_Tu n'étais pas ma Ginny, mais tu étais toi aussi merveilleuse_.

> M. Potter

Harry sortit de ses idées suite à l'intervention de McGonagall.

> M. Potter reprit-elle patiemment, on attend votre explication.

> Hum… reprit rêveur Harry, ce n'est pas mon sang.

> On le sait, mais à qui est-ce ?

Harry regardait Ascella. Elle le regardait inquiète, mais plein de confiance et plein d'amour. Son Ascella, son amie, sa sœur… Pour elle il lui avait laissé un magnifique collier qui lui permettrait d'aller chez les elfes si quelque chose arrivait. Il avait aussi rajouter un peu d'argent et surtout il lui avait offert Pattenrond. Il avait prévu initialement de l'offrir à Hermione, mais il s'était décidé pour Ascella.

_De toutes les personnes ici présentes c'était elle qui allait lui manquer le plus. Elle était sa famille._

> M. Potter !

> Hum peut pas dire reprit Harry

> Pardon ?

> En fait c'est uns surprise reprit Harry qui se focalisa sur les professeurs.

_Hermione… _Il avait eu du mal à trouver quelque chose. Il s'était en fait décidé tout simplement à tout lui raconter son histoire par écrit. Il avait conclu ses écrits en lui expliquant qu'il existait un Ronald Weasley seul dans ce monde qui l'attendait, qu'elle ne devait pas perdre foi en elle et qu'elle réussirait tout ce qu'elle entreprendrait. Il voulait qu'elle sache à quel point elle était une femme merveilleuse.

_Oui merveilleuse_… 

> M Potter pourriez-vous vous concentrer un peu et répondre à mes questions.

Harry regarda Minerva, mais c'est Albus qui prit la parole.

> Harry c'est quelle sorte de surprise.

> Albus reprit Harry avec un sourire, c'est une surprise pour tout le monde, mais je l'ai surtout fait pour vous et Sirius. Vous comprenez, je ne pouvais pas partir comme cela.

> Comme ose-t-il m'appeler Sirius.

Harry remarqua enfin que Sirius était là, à coté de sa mère. Harry baissa les yeux devant le regard noir de Sirius.

> Que veux-tu dire Harry demanda incertain Albus, voulant aussi faire diversion.

> Je vous ai menti annonça à brûle pourpoint Harry. En fait, je ne suis pas parti de mon monde comme un lâche. J'ai fait ce que je devais faire et après je suis parti.

> Monde ? Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire. De toute façon ça n'a ps d'importance rajouta Sirius c'est un menteur, et un meurtrier de surcroît qu'attendez-vous Albus il faut l'enfermer.

> Silence réclama Albus plus que troublé. Harry dis-moi que je me trompe. Oh merlin. Tu n'as pas fait CA ?

Harry acquiesça et Albus mit sa main devant sa bouche et regarda Harry avec des yeux ronds. Petit à petit des larmes se formèrent sur le visage de Albus et les professeurs et les élèves devinrent de plus en plus inquiet.

> Je n'osais pas y croire tout à l'heure…

> C'est pas du juste c'était une surprise, je suis sur que c'est un espion de Voldemort qui vous l'a dit. C'est sa marque c'est ça ?

> Je n'osais pas y croire répéta Albus, il y avait bien des signes, mais je ne pensais pas que…

Les spectateurs restaient figés devant la scène. Ce n'était pas normal que le directeur si calme d'habitude, soit comme cela. Et il était question de Voldemort ?

> Harry fit inquiet Albus, es-tu sur qu'il est …

> Mort ?

Sirius fit des yeux ronds.

Albus acquiesça.

> Oui reprit Harry, je l'ai tué dans mon monde de la même manière. Je peux vous assurer qu'il est définitivement mort.

Un oh de consternation vint de la salle.

> En plus il avoue lui-même qu'il a tué deux fois, cria par-dessus la foule, Sirius.

Taisez-vous Sirius ordonna Albus vous ne savez pas de quoi il retourne, nous en parlerons tout à l'heure.

La salle était redevenue silencieuse devant la dispute.

Tout coup Sirius explosa.

> Il vient de tuer quelqu'un et tout ce que vous avez à dire c'est « tout à l'heure ».

> Vous ne comprenez pas Sirius, calmez vous fit soudain inquiet Albus devant l'énervement de Sirius.

> Me calmer fit d'une voix aiguë Sirius. C'est un Potter et il vient de tuer.

> De tuer quelqu'un, vous l'avez déjà dit fit Harry qui s'en mêla. Albus, j'ai mis le mort sous un dôme de protection que seul Sirius ou vous pouvez passer. Peut être qu'il pourrait aller sur les lieux comme cela il serrait un peu calmé.

> Hum…

> Quoi !

> C'est une bonne idée reprit Albus, de toute façon avec cette tête de cochon, tant qu'il ne le verra pas il n'acceptera pas mes explications. Sirius allez à .. ?

> A 10 rue des Templiers, Hilton. Compléta Harry

> A 10 rue des Templiers, Hilton reprit Albus et allez sur les lieux pour voir si la personne est vraiment morte.

> Mais, mais fit Sirius.

Sirius reprit très sérieusement Albus, allez-y, vous comprendrez là bas.

Sirius semblait quelque peu réticent mais se décida à y aller devant le ton utilisé par Albus. De toute façon il avait besoin d'aller s'aérer un peu.

Harry regarda tristement son parrain partir.

_Jusqu'au bout il m'aura détesté._

Puis il se retourna vers Albus. Il lui donna une liste de nom. C'était un cadeau supplémentaire. La liste des mangemorts de ce monde qui n'avait pas été attrapé, ainsi qu'une formule pouvant identifier si une marque de mangemort avait été apposée ou non.

Albus prit la feuille et lu vite fait ce qu'il y avait de marquer. Minerva lu au-dessus de son épaule.

> Au merlin s'écria Minerva, le mort c'est…

Albus mit sa main sur la bouche de Minerva.

> Chut Minerva c'est un secret pour l'instant. Albus fit Un clin d'œil à Harry

Minerva elle regardait Harry avec des yeux de merlan frit. Harry sentit qu'il devait bientôt partir. Il lui restait une unique chose à faire. Il s'approcha de sa mère.

> Je… commença Harry, je sais que ça peut vous paraître bizarre mais pourriez vous me prendre dans vos bras une seule fois. Je voudrais voir ce que cela fait se défendit Harry.

Lily regardait Harry complètement dégoûtée.

> Tu viens de tuer quelqu'un et tu me demandes de te prendre dans tes bras comme pour te consoler ! Mais ca ne va pas la tête.

Harry détourna la tête devant l'émotion.

_Ca fait vraiment mal._

> Maman cria alors une petite voix que Harry reconnu comme celle d'Ascella. Fais le, je t'en pris fais-le avec tout l'amour que tu peux lui donner.

> Lumière reprit Lily, on parle d'un assassin, je ne peux pas faire une chose pareille.

Harry se retourna déçu et commença à partir.

> Lily reprit Albus, faites le sans vous poser de questions sinon vous le regretterez toute votre vie.

Lily regarda Albus intensément et compris l'importance du conseil. Elle sortit de table et rattrapa Harry, et le serra au début timidement, puis petit à petit comme un fils. Harry sentit tout l'amour que Lily aurait pu lui donner et se promit de ne jamais oublier cette étreinte. Lorsqu'elle le lâcha, elle pleurait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle pleurait et elle lui fit un sourire affectueux. Harry ne sut jamais si c'était l'étreinte ou les pleurs de Lily qui lui réchauffèrent autant le cœur, mais il pleurait de joie aussi.

> Merci Lily parvint à dire Harry, juste pour cela ça valait le coup, je…

Mais Harry ne trouva rien à redire.

Il regarda une dernière fois la grande salle et ses amis. Ceux ci étaient plutôt choqués. Il leur fit un grand sourire puis se retourna sans un regard.

Il avait un autre monde qui l'attendait.

ooooooooo

ooooooooo

Sirius arriva quelques minutes après Harry. Il arriva dans une grande salle bruyante et complètement survoltée.

A son arrivée, le silence s'imposa.

Sirius remarqua que sa femme était quelque peu secouée au milieu de la salle, cependant lui l'était encore plus. Il regarda Albus et reprit sa respiration.

Il avait couru jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

> Je…

Il reprit son souffle. Il voulait parler mais il était trop essoufflé.

Prenez votre temps Sirius conseilla amusé Albus

> Je… Vol… Mort.

Tout le monde restait silencieux.

Sirius lui affichait un regard choqué.!

Sirius reprit son souffle et put enfin dire ce qu'il voulait dire.

> Voldemort est mort. Harry l'a tué. Harry était gentil.

Sa phrase était claire et énonçait un fait. Cependant tous voyaient sur son visage qu'il n'arrivait toujours pas à y croire. Puis en une seconde tout le monde comprit la signification de ce que Sirius avait dit.

_Sirius avait toujours cru que Harry cachait quelque chose, et donc qu'il était un « méchant ». Quelle erreur monumentale _

Il jeta un regard peiné à Albus.

Devant ce regard, et avant que tout le monde éclate de joie, Albus répondit :

> En effet Sirius, Harry avait le sang de Voldemort sur lui. C'est bien lui qu'il a tué. Il voulait, je crois nous laisser un cadeau de Noël. Et qu'y a-t-il de plus beau comme cadeau de Noël que celui de nous offrir un avenir !

Fini.

ooo

ooo

ooo

Voilà, il ne reste plus l'épilogue qui se déroule dans le monde de Harry. Ce sera dans deux semaines… J'espère comme toujours que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Réponse aux reviewers :

Beru ou bloub : Je ne dis rien promis. J'espère seulement que cela te plait.

Mariecool : Merci beaucoup.

La folleuh : Oui j'aime beaucoup le couple Cassy Marcus, mais je n'ai pas réussi à le développer comme je voulais, c'est une de mes grandes frustrations comme celle de ne pas avoir utilisé Pattenrond

Gandalf le blanc AGC : Merci beaucoup.

Hadler : Et oui pattenrond est là bien présent et je suis vraiment dégoûtée de ne pas avoir pu l'utiliser comme j'en avais envi. Je suis sur que j'aurais pu faire plein de choses trop mignonnes avec lui. (snif). Enfin je te remercie beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que la fin te plais…

Xaebhal : Merci beaucoup. Encore l'épilogue et puis ce sera la fin.

Sqaule :Tout simplement merci. Et ne te mets surtout pas en retard en cours à cause de moi.

Lieutenantlemir. Oui j'avais envi d'innover un peu. En fait je m'ennuyais ferme le mercredi et je savais que le jeudi je n'aurais que très peu de temps alors,… et puis j'avais envi de changer. Sinon, pour Rose en fait Harry est humain, il a du mal avec les vortex temporels car c'est une invention elfique. Pour Rose ce sera donc plus facile, mais elle aura besoin d'apprendre un peu avant de pourvoir le faire, enfin c'est comme cela que je le vois mais tu peux le voir différemment car c'est une partie flou de mon histoire qui permet d'imaginer ce que l'on veut…(j'aime quand c'est comme cela).

Kika : Et bien je crois qu'un énorme merci s'impose devant ce compliment.

Fingolfin : Oui et non, comme tu l'as vu je n'ai pas eu à répondre puisque les réponses étaient dans le chapitre. En fait Harry avait bien prévu de tuer Voldemort, mais Rose le rejoindra par ces propres moyens (c'est une elfe) … Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente que cela te plaise…

Mate : Merci beaucoup.

Arathorn : Non je ne pense pas qu'il y aura une suite, tout simplement parce que j'ai d'autres histoires en tête qui me turlupine beaucoup plus. Cependant je pense faire une petite pause car les fanfics commencent à prendre trop de temps. Voilà. Mais maintenant que tu m'as mis l'idée d'une suite je suis sur que je vais pas arrêter d'y penser.

Qc-HP : Harry et Rose… un couple mythique…

Virg05 : Hummm… Associé ? Oh comme ça pourrait être intéressant… Mais tout dépend des personnes que l'on torture. De toute façon, si ce n'est pas moi, c'est forcément mieux.

Lord Pot :ah oui je suis allez voir et c'est franchement prometteur te fic. Je me demande quel genre ce sera exactement ? Sinon pour les fanart, j'aimerais en avoir mais personnellement je suis aussi doué pour dessiner qu'un ogre avec deux pieds gauches à la place de mains. Enfin tu vois le genre.

Chrys : Et bien, je vois que tu avais fait des pronostiques assez perspicaces. Oui comme tu le dis, Ginny n'était pas celle de Harry, alors que Rose pouvait l'être. Dumbledore, je ne peux pas le faire méchant je n'y arrive pas. Quant aux blagues, oui c'est vrai c'est bizarre, mais je crois qeu Harry est justement complètement déphasé. Il n'est plus un enfant mais il veut toujours l'être…

Ptronille : Allez courage bientôt tu auras toute la fin. Sinon pour les authors alertes c'est bien dommage que cela ne marche plus, moi ça marche et heureusement sinon je crois que je disjoncterais Je crois que c'est devenu un élément des plus appréciables. Tu as la manie des lol, et bien moi c'est . Alors je tu vois on est dans le même sac

Fizban Gomf : c'était incompréhensible mais je me suis bien marré. Franchement c'était amour gloire et beauté, version trois fois plus d'embrouilles. Fait attention, on va retrouver ta série dans le hit parade. Et bientôt tu vas devoir écrire jour et nuit à en être épuisé pour pouvoir assurer le feuilleton télévisé que les gens réclament. Franchement je suis sur que tu n'aurais même plus le temps d'écrire des reviews pour mon histoire avec cette renommé mondiale. Et moi je ferais quoi ? Hein ? Tu me garderas quand même un peu de temps pour continuer à me faire une review déjanté hein ? Sinon je sais il ne reste plus que la prochaine fois, mais bon ! Je ne suis pas très motivés pour faire une autre fic pour l'instant. Mais vu comme ça bouille dans mon esprit, je pense que je m'y remettrait plus tard… ca va me manquer tes reviews (snif, moment émotion). A la prochaine.

Voili, voilou, voilà


	21. épilogue

Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi, tout à J.K.Rowling

**Epilogue.**

Une lumière…

Des images qui se reforment…

Harry se sentit toucher à nouveau le sol.

Il était de retour…

Harry se regarda, il était entier. Le voyage était quelque peu particulier, et Harry se demandait par quel miracle il réussissait à en ressortir en pleine forme.

Harry avait comme pour le voyage précèdent atterrit dans « sa » chambre. Elle était toujours intacte. Tout y était. Son bureau bien rangé avec un stylo plume laissé là où il avait laissé sa lettre de départ, son lit aux couleurs rouge et or avec une petit peluche de lion dessus, même ses affaires al pliées étaient là…

>Harry Potter ?

Harry se retourna. C'était Dobby.

> Bonjour Dobby.

> Harry Potter est revenu demanda-t-il tout excité.

> Oui Dobby.

Dobby se jeta sur Harry mais s'arrêta in extremis avant de rencontrer Harry, tout piteux d'avoir eu un geste si soudain. Ses oreilles descendirent.

> Dobby est très heureux, Monsieur.

> Dobby si tu veux me serrer dans tes bras tu peux le faire.

Les oreilles de Dobby rougirent.

> Oh non, Dobby est déjà content que Harry Potter soit là, ça lui suffit.

> Bien comme tu veux répondit gentiment Harry.

Harry regarda à nouveau sa chambre.

> Dobby a tout entretenu, le professeur Dumbledore a dit que vous ne reviendrez pas, mais Dobby savait, Harry Potter est bon, il ne peut pas partir comme cela sans avoir dit au revoir à Dobby.

Harry se sentit un peu gêné.

> Hum Albus a dit ça.

> Oui reprit Dobby, tout le monde il demandait ou Harry Potter est, et Monsieur Dumbledore il disait que vous étiez parti car vous méritiez vous aussi votre bonheur et que vous ne reviendrez pas. Les magiciens ils pleuraient tous, ils étaient tous tristes. C'est normal tout le monde aime Harry Potter, Harry Potter est bon, et Dobby savait qu'il reviendrait.

Harry lui sourit gentiment.

> C'est gentil Dobby, je suis heureux de te revoir. Mon départ n'a pas crée trop de problème quand même ?

> Oh non aucun problème, tout le monde il pleurait le départ de Harry Potter. J'ai gardé tous les articles de journaux pour vous. Ils écrivent tous les jours quelque chose sur vous et disent qu'ils veulent que vous reveniez. Ils n'ont pas été gentils avec Harry Potter, mais ils s'en mordent les doigts maintenant. Ils ont de la chance que Harry Potter soit gentil. Dobby savait que vous alliez revenir. Le professeur Dumbledore disait le contraire mais Dobby savait.

_Si c'est ce qu'il s'appelle pas de problèmes…_

Harry lui sourit.

> Merci beaucoup Dobby, je crois que je vais aller voir Albus Dumbledore pour lui dire que je suis revenu.

Dobby s'excita soudain.

> Vous êtes revenu pour M. Dumbledore n'est ce pas ? Dobby savait que Harry Potter était bon. M. Dumbledore était méchant contre lui mais Harry Potter est quand même venu pour sauver M. Dumbledore.

> Tu sais Albus n'est pas si …

Harry s'arrêta réalisant les dires de Dobby.

> Comment ça sauver ?

> Et bien Harry Potter est bien revenu pour M. Dumbledore. Pleins de médecins sont venus et M. Dumbledore il refuse de se soigner. M. Pompom elle a dit une fois… je n'aurais pas du entendre, je n'ai pas le droit de le dire.

Harry souffla un coup pour ne pas s'énerver.

> Dobby, c'est moi Harry Potter, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire.

Les oreilles de Dobby se relevèrent.

> Madame Pompom, elle a dit que ça maladie était du à votre départ. Il est « déprimé ». Vous pouvez le soigner n'est ce pas ?

Harry soupira de soulagement.

_Merlin Dobby tu n'aurais pas pu dire plus tôt qu'il était simplement déprimé ! Franchement ! Au moins ça veut dire que je lui ai manqué._

Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Harry.

> Je vois Dobby, je crois que je vais pouvoir le sauver.

> Oh Harry Potter est bon !

Harry se dirigea vers la porte mais Dobby l'empêchait de sortir.

> Qu'est ce qu'il y a Dobby, si tu veux que j'aille « soigner » Albus il faut me laisser sortir !

> Dobby le sait mais Dobby voulait juste vous prévenir que quelqu'un l'attendait à la sortie de sa chambre. La personne voulait rentrer, mais Dobby a dit « non, non et non . C'est la chambre de Harry Potter et personne ne peut rentrer en son absence. »

> Tu as bien fait. Qui est-ce ? Tu sais qui c'est ?

> Non, mais elle dit qu'elle vous connaissait. Mais elle n'a pas voulu dire son nom. Elle attend depuis une demi-heure.

> Elle ? Demanda soudain excité Harry.

Harry se précipita dehors.

Là devant lui, se trouvait Rose en habit blanc typique des elfes. Elle lui souriait.

> Bonjours Harry !

> Ce n'est pas un mirage ? Demanda incertain Harry.

Rose rit doucement.

> Et qu'est ce que je serais alors ?

Harry se rapprocha doucement. Il passa sa main sur sa joue, puis réalisant que ce n'était pas un mirage l'embrassa fougueusement puis tendrement.

Ayant reprit ses esprits, Harry demanda désorienté :

> Mais comment est-ce possible ?

> Tu doutes que je ne puisse pas savoir passer d'un monde à l'autre ? C'est pourtant toi qui m'en as certifié. Rajouta quelque peu amusée et faussement vexée Rose

> Non ce n'est pas ça, mais c'est si tôt.

Rose sourit à nouveau.

> En effet, même pour un elfe, quatre semaines c'est trop court pour apprendre à voyager d'un monde à l'autre.

> Alors comment ...

> Comment j'ai fait ?

Harry acquiesça.

> Et bien c'est simple. Je suis arrivé la bas, et c'était merveilleux. J'ai découvert que mon père était mort. J'ai tout expliqué à maître Fibio et il m'a recueilli. Il a commencé à me présenter nos coutumes, et aussi comment apprendre à se servir de la magie elfique… Mais j'étais quelque peu distraite, dirons nous commenta Rose avec malice.

> Je me demande bien pourquoi reprit Harry sur un ton innocent.

> Je me le demande bien aussi, enfin, Maître Fibio en a eut marre de la tête en l'air que j'étais et il m'a expliqué que le mieux était qu'il me fasse passer dans ton monde. Etant donné qu'il y a aussi un village ici, ils pourront tout aussi bien m'apprendre ici, et en même temps je pourrais peut-être retrouver ma concentration qui s'était malencontreusement perdu près d'un jeune homme brun aux yeux vert.

> Hum !

> Voilà tu sais tout.

> Oh non, je ne sais pas tout et tu vas tout me décrire point par point. Je veux tout savoir.

> D'accord Harry, mais plus tard reprit-elle plus sérieuse. Tu dois aller voir Albus Dumbledore.

> Oh il peut attendre un peu.

> Il est malade Harry !

> Oui Dobby me l'a dit mais il est simplement déprimé.

> Déprimé ? Harry…

Rose se sépara de Harry et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Harry sentit son cœur manqué un battement.

> Harry, Albus Dumbledore est _très_ malade, … il est mourant !

> Quoi ! Tu te trompes !

> Harry ça fait une semaine que je suis là, et je me suis même fait passer pour un journaliste pour tout savoir, et il est mourant !

> Mais… Mais ce n'est pas possible. Je suis revenu juste pour lui, il ne peut pas être mourant alors que je ne suis qu'à peine rentré.

> Je suis désolé Harry.

> Mais il doit y avoir un médicament possible.

> Non Harry, je me suis renseignée et ils ont déjà tout essayé.

> Non il existe forcément un médicament. Je vais le trouver, il suffit de le trouver. Et s'il n'est pas dans ce monde j'irais le chercher dans un autre monde.

> J'y ai déjà pensé Harry, je suis une elfe Harry s'il existait un tel médicament mon peuple le saurait… et ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ils m'ont certifié que dans les autres mondes c'est impossible de trouver un remède. La maladie qui le ronge est bien connue, c'est la vieillesse et aucun remède existe pour éviter la mort.

> Non, il existe une solution. Il suffit que je trouve… La pierre philosophale. Je dois la trouver ! Elle n'existe plus dans notre monde, mais il suffit que un Nicholas Flamel existe dans un autre monde et…

> ARRETE Harry !

Harry s'arrêta interdit devant Rose. La dernière fois qu'elle avait été aussi colère était la fois où il avait découvert le couple Ginny/Peter.

Harry explosa en sanglot.

_C'était trop pour lui. Il avait fait tellement de chemin pour se retrouver devant Albus, il ne pouvait pas le retrouver mourant_.

> Chut… Pleure Harry ça te feras du bien. Après tu verras tes idées seront plus claires

Harry se laissa aller dans les bras de Rose. Il pleura jusqu'à ce que ses yeux ne puissent plus déverser de larmes. Calmement il reprenait toutes les informations.

_Albus est mourant_.

_C'est ma faute, tout est de ma faute_ !

Harry réprima à nouveau un sanglot.

> Il est mourant et je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

> Si tu peux faire quelque chose !

> Ah oui et quoi ? Demanda sarcastique Harry.

> Et bien pour commencer, tu peux arrêter de te morfondre sur toi-même

Harry se sépara de rose étonnée devant ses paroles.

> Qu'est ce que tu dis ?

> Harry je commence à te connaître et je peux t'assurer que tu n'y es pour absolument rien dans cette nouvelle.

> Mais si je n'étais pas partit…

Rose se fit plus dur.

> Il serait quand même mourant. Harry tout ne tourne pas autour de toi. Arrête de prendre toutes le fautes et commence à te demander ce que tu peux faire pour lui.

> Mais tu l'as déjà dit s'énerva Harry, il n'y pas de remède.

> Bon je vais être plus clair reprit calmement Rose. Maintenant tu as deux choix. Pleurer et blâmer le vide de l'injustice de la vie ou bien tu peux profiter du peu de temps qu'il te reste avec Albus.

> C'est vraiment injuste. J'avais tellement de choses à partager avec lui.

> Et tu peux encore en partager. Tu sais, je crois qu'Albus n'a besoin que d'une unique chose pour partir en paix, et c'est toi.

> Je…

Harry s'arrêta. Rose avait raison.

_Elle a toujours raison !_

_Je dois profiter des derniers moments de Albus._

> Il en a pour combien de temps, je veux dire…

> Je comprends Harry. Je ne sais pas exactement Harry, mais il semble qu'il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps. Alors Harry que choisis-tu ?

Harry regarda Rose décidé.

> Je veux être au près de lui, bien sûr!

> Bien alors qu'attends-tu ?

Harry la regarda interdit puis commença à se diriger en courant vers le bureau de Albus. Il s'arrêta cependant très vite et retourna au près de Rose. Il l'embrassa rapidement

> Merci. Tu es vraiment formidable.

> Harry il est à l'infirmerie ! Répondit avec un sourire amusé Rose.

Harry changea de direction et Rose pu entendre à nouveau un « vraiment formidable».

Rose lui répondit en chuchotant sachant que de toute façon il ne l'entendrait pas :

> Toi aussi Harry, toi aussi tu es formidable.

¤¤¤

Harry arriva hors d'allène à l'infirmerie. Il était quelque peu stressé et il prit quelques secondes pour se recomposer un visage à peu près normal.

La salle était vide. On était en vacance aucun élève n'était là. Harry se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce. Albus était là sur un lit. Il était réveillé. Harry ne vit pas Pompom, mais il supposa qu'elle était aller chercher quelque chose.

Il se rapprocha et regarda directement Albus dans les yeux.

Albus le regarda étonné, et incrédule, puis son visage se fit impénétrable et dur.

> Qui êtes vous ?

Harry ne réagit pas dans la seconde.

_Il ne me reconnaît pas ? Oh merlin, je n'ai pas pensé qu'il était mourant, si ça se trouve sa maladie implique qu'il ne me reconnaisse pas. C'est trop bête. Moi qui pensais quelque part que ma propre présence puisse le sauver. Un truc magique encore non connu et hop il aurait été guéri. _

Seulement la vie ne marchait pas comme cela… 

_Allez Harry courage, il reste ton Albus._

> Et bien répondit-il doucement, je suis Harry Potter, J'ai été élève ici, et on se connaît bien.

> Vous n'êtes pas Harry !

_OK il a sa mémoire, mais ne me reconnaît pas. Là ça fait vraiment mal. Pourquoi il ne se rappelle pas de mon visage, je ne suis pas parti depuis si longtemps. Peut être qu'il a une perte partielle de mémoire, ou bien il délire ?_

Harry vit alors Albus pointer faiblement sa baguette vers lui.

> Ohhhh, énonça Harry pour calmer le jeu, il faut arrêter ce petit jeu là. JE SUIS Harry Potter, je suis parti, il y a à peine quatre mois, je suis quand même reconnaissable.

Harry prit la baguette des mains de Albus pour éviter tout dérapage. Celui-ci résista faiblement. Albus commençait à s'agiter sans sa baguette.

> Ecoutez, je vous la rends mais vous ne me visez pas ?

Albus acquiesça avec fatigue. Il récupéra sa baguette et la serra bien fort contre lui, prêt à réagir au cas où.

La situation se retrouva dans une impasse. Harry regardait tristement Albus, il était vraiment très fatigué. L'effort de tenir sa baguette semblait beaucoup le fatiguer.

Harry s'éloigna quelque peu de Albus.

_Bon qu'soit ce que je fais. Il ne me reconnaît pas et si je tente de lui parler, je prends le risque de me prendre un sort ou bien d'aggraver sa maladie._

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Heureusement Pompom arriva juste à ce moment.

> Harry ?

> Oui répondit-il soulagé.

> Hem excuse-moi de te demander ça mais, qu'est ce que Albus t'a offert pour ton 17 ème anniversaire ?

_Mais c'est quoi ce petit jeu ! Elle veut quoi là !_

Harry se résigna cependant à garder son calme et à répondre.

> Un livre elfique, et il m'a offert un balai prototype à Noël, et l'année d'avant il m'a offert une peluche des quatre maisons pour mon anniversaire et une potion bougeotte pour Noël, et l'année d'avant…

> C'est bon je te crois. Je suis si heureuse de te revoir !

Pompom le serra brièvement dans ses bras avant de le regarder.

> Tu as changé.

> Et bien merci, enfin quelqu'un qui me reconnaît, je commençais à désespérer.

> Je suis désolé Harry, tu vas bien ?

Pompom l'analysait du regard pour voir s'il n'avait pas une blessure quelconque.

> Hum oui ça va, ne vous inquiétez pas, cependant j'aimerais bien avoir des explications sur le petit manège que je viens de subir. J'ai vu Albus tout à l'heure et…

> Oh vous avez vu Albus, je… Je reviens je vais juste m'assurer qu'il va bien.

Harry acquiesça dépité.

Après cinq longues minutes, Pompom revint.

> Hum désolé, je voulais juste voir s'il allait bien.

> Et ?

> Et il va bien. Je suis sincèrement désolé insista Pompom, seulement il s'est passé quelques événements, et … mais commençons par le début.

Pompom invita Harry à s'asseoir.

> Et bien quand tu as disparu, Albus a dit aux journalistes que tu étais parti parce que tu en avais marre que tout le monde te croit comme le futur mage noir potentiel. Ca a fait grand bruit ! Mais suite à ton départ, les journalistes sont devenus comme fou, ils nous ont harcelés pour savoir ou tu étais et plus particulièrement Albus. Ils ont essayé tout ce qui était humainement et magiquement possible. De l'animagus non-déclaré à ton ami caché qui voulait savoir ou tu étais, il en a vu et entendu. Il n'a jamais cédé, il était convaincu que tu ne reviendrais pas. De toute façon il disait qu'il ne savait pas où tu étais reprit-elle d'une voix curieuse.

Harry ne répondit rien à la question muette et Pompom, comprit qu'elle devait continuer.

> Au bout d'un mois, la plupart ont arrêté de te chercher et t'ont fait des excuses publiques en espérant que tu reviendrais de toi-même. Tu sais, tu as un article te demandant de revenir chaque jour dans tous les journaux.

> Je sais confirma Harry avec un sourire affectueux Dobby me l'a dit.

> Ah bon ? Enfin bon, tu sais continua Pompom, on croyait enfin, que les journalistes s'étaient calmés, cependant un journaliste plus ingénieux que les autres a eu une idée. Il avait, je ne sais pas comment récupéré un de tes cheveux. Il a pris une potion de polynectar et il est venu voir Albus.

Pompom hésita un instant.

> Et il a vraiment cru que c'était toi, Harry.

Le cœur de Harry fit un bon.

> Le faux-toi lui a révélé et dit des phrases que Albus voulaient entendre. Tu sais, ton départ l'a beaucoup affecté. Lorsqu'il a cru que tu étais revenu, il était quelque peu redevenu lui-même. Je crois qu'il s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas toi. Il s'était caché quelques indices mais un jour ton faux-toi a dit qu'il avait eu un balai pour Noël l'année dernière et Albus a compris. Il est devenu fou.

Pompom frissonna. Harry se mordit la langue pour ne pas l'interrompre. Il voulait tout savoir, même ce qui faisait mal.

> Il l'a éjecté sans ménagement du château et puis il s'est enfermé dans son bureau. On a mis presque un mois à l'y déloger. Il était méconnaissable et surtout malade. Il y avait plein de livres elfiques, et des feuilles écrites un peu partout par terre.

Harry restait silencieux et Pompom ne le regardait plus en face.

> Il faut que tu saches quelque chose d'autre Harry. Duncan, tu sais c'est le directeur provisoire, enfin bref, il m'a dit qu'Albus avait essayé un sort de rappelle trop dur pour lui, qu'il avait essayer de rappeler quelqu'un.

> Moi ? chuchota Harry

> Oui … confessa Pompom.

Harry détourna la tête et des larmes silencieuses coulèrent de ses yeux. Pompom posa gentiment sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

> Harry il fallait que je te le dise, mais sache que ce n'est pas ta faute.

Harry se dégagea de l'étreinte de Pompom.

> L'heure n'est plus aux responsabilité. Moi seul décidera de ma culpabilité. Dites-moi plutôt s'il est vraiment mourant ?

> Oui, j'en suis navré.

> Combien de temps?

> Je ne sais pas, peut-être quelques semaines, peut-être plus...

Les larmes de Harry coulèrent à nouveau et d'une voix quelques peu hésitantes, il demanda :

> Est-ce que je peux aller le voir ou bien je vais nuire à sa santé ?

> Oh non Harry, je vais lui dire que c'est toi et il me croira.

> Oh

Harry se sentit quelque peu vexé que Albus puisse croire Pompom et pas lui.

Harry la suivit docilement auprès d'Albus.

> Albus ? demanda-t-elle gentiment, c'est Pompom

> Hum ! Mot de passe ?

> Il est dommage que les vaches ne soient pas colorées, on pourrait avoir du lait de toutes les couleurs.

_Oh je vois maintenant pourquoi il lui fait confiance._

> Pompom pourquoi avez vous ramené l'imposteur.

> Albus c'est bien Harry.

> Impossible !

> Je vous assure Albus j'ai fait tous les tests et c'est Harry !

> Vous êtes sur ? demanda soudain avec espoir Albus

> Oui.

Albus regarda alors avec attention Harry.

> Tu es Harry ?

> Oui répondit avec émotion Harry.

> Oh s'exclama en pleurant Albus. Harry, tu es revenu ! Oh merlin, et moi qui t'ai accueilli comme cela ! Je ne peux pas croire cela, je…

Albus parlait très rapidement. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu aussi bouleversé. Harry prit peur pour la santé d'Albus.

> Calmez-vous Albus, ordonna Harry, prenez votre temps, vous allez vous rendre malade.

Déjà Pompom se rapprochait doucement, juste au cas ou.

> Mais non je peux parler, par contre j'ai connu des bonbons de bertu crochu qui eux pourraient peut être me rendre malade.

Harry sourit tristement. Albus essayait de détourner l'attention de sa maladie et de la minimiser, mais cela ne marchait pas vraiment. Il était flagrant que Albus souffrait.

Harry avait devant lui les conséquences de son départ : Albus était méconnaissable. Il n'y avait pas plus grande preuve pour Harry, aucuns mots n'auraient pu prouver avec plus d'évidence que son départ avec détruit quelque chose chez Albus. La preuve d'amour de Albus était flagrante mais maintenait Harry aurait tout donné pour ne pas la voir.

Albus reprit son souffle quelques secondes, son flot de parole l'ayant quelque peu épuisé. Il reprit sur un ton plus calme.

> Alors Harry qu'est ce que tu fais là ? J'espère que ce n'est pas pour moi s'exclama Albus avec une pointe de colère. Je suis quelque peu malade mais je vais vite me remettre. Tu n'as pas besoin de m'aider. Tu peux retourner tranquillement à tes occupations.

Harry le regardait tristement. Albus se sentait gêné par ce regard.

> Je ne savais pas que vous étiez malade Albus, je viens juste de l'apprendre.

> Oh ! Alors il te manque peut être quelque chose ? En tout cas je suis prêt à te donner ce que tu veux, comme cela tu pourras retourner dans ton monde. Je me débrouille très bien dans ce monde.

Albus essayait de reprendre le visage du Albus dur et ferme qu'il avait connu avant de partir. _Comme s'il allait se faire avoir une seconde fois. Cette fois ci cela ne prendrait pas._

> Non je ne suis pas revenu pour ça !

> Ah bon ?

> Oui je suis revenu ici pour être au près de vous_, définitivement_.

> Sottises ! Tu n'as rien a faire ici.

Albus toussa face à l'énergie qu'il avait mise dans ses paroles.

Le cœur de Harry se serra, et il retint un mouvement vers Albus. Tout ce qu'il avait envi était de le serrer dans ses bras, pour rattraper le temps perdu et se faire pardonner.

Harry regarda rapidement Pompom pour savoir s'il pouvait continuer à discuter. Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

> Et bien moi je crois que c'est la chose la plus censée que je n'ai jamais faite. Je suis parti chercher une famille alors que j'en avais déjà une : _vous_. J'ai mis pas mal de temps a m'en rendre compte mais maintenant que je l'ai découvert, je ne suis pas prêt à la lâcher.

> Arrête Harry, je suis totalement mourant, ça ne sert à rien de rester près de moi remarqua avec réalisme Albus

> Tiens maintenant tu n'es plus en pleine forme répondit ironique Harry

> Arhhhh, Ne joue pas sur les mots. Je vais mourir, il est inutile de rester ici. Qu'est ce que tu feras après hein ?

> Et bien, je ne vous ai pas encore présenté Rose, c'est une jeune fille que j'aime et elle est ici. J'aimerais que vous la connaissiez déjà. Ensuite et bien je pense que vous n'allez pas mourir tout de suite, et puis après on verra pour la suite.

> Et après ? Insista Albus

Harry hésita.

> Je pense que je continuerais ce que vous avez fait toute votre vie. Combattre le mal et aimer la vie. Directeur de Poudlard ça me plairait bien aussi !

> Mais tu as toujours rêver de tout sauf de ça ! Fit surpris Albus

> Peut être à l'époque, mais j'ai grandit. Je ne peux pas changer le monde, mais je peux contribuer à son amélioration, et je ne veux surtout plus fuir ...

Harry le suppliait presque

> Et je veux être auprès de vous Albus.

Un temps passa

> Je n'aurais jamais cru te voir aussi mature Harry concéda soudain Albus

Harry vit des larmes coulées sur les joues d'Albus.

> Vous avez mal s'inquiéta Harry.

> Non Harry, au contraire. Je suis seulement fier de toi … comme un père le serait.

Albus tandis ses bras pour inviter Harry à s'y réfugier. Harry n'hésita pas une seconde.

> Harry reprit Albus, Monuniquefils.

FIN 

Petit commentaire de la fin :

Voilà c'est fini. Pour répondre aux futurs questions je ne ferais pas de suite. J'ai besoin de faire une petite pose et d'autres histoire de Harry Potter me trotte dans la tête. Sincèrement ce fut une expérience que je n'oublierais jamais et je suis sûre que m'a fic n'aurait pas été bien sans vous pour me faire des remarques, donc je vous remerci énormément pour tout.

PS. Je ne pourrais plus vous répondre alors je vous dis tout de suite un grand merci (je sais je me répète ).

Réponse aux reviewers :

Mariecool : et bien merci, mais tu vois ça ne finis pas forcément si bien que cela.

Les maraudeuses : merci beaucoup. Je t'assures que m'on but n'est pas de faire pleurer, seulement j'écris des choses et je ne me rend pas forcément compte si c'est triste ou non. Pour la suite et bien sincèrement je ne pense pas, mais bon qui sait ce que de quoi sera fait demain…

Kika : et merci beaucoup à toi de m'avoir suivi jusqu'au bout…

Arathorn : Merci. Mais dis moi une chose, pourquoi c'est toujours quand je lis tes reviews que je me dis que c'est possible dans un futur très très lointain que je fasse une suite alors qu'en fait normalement je suis remontée à bloque pour de pas en faire. Grrrr

La Folleuh : merci beaucoup ce fut un plaisir pour moi aussi.

Beru ou bloub : voilà j'espère que la fin aura été à ton goût.

Ptronille : Et moi j'ai été très fier d'avoir eu des reviewer tel que toi. (séquence émotion snif)

Alixe : Merci, l'épilogue est là, et je vais peut être avoir le temps d'apprendre correctement certaines règles d'orthographes.

Virg05 : Ah les séances de tortures. De toute façon tout ce que tu oseras me faire je le ferais au centuple, enfin un jour… Mais je réalise que puisque la fic est terminé, je n'ai plus de moyen de pression, sur ce, je crois que je vais m'éclipser. Il faut que je trouve de toute urgence un uatre moyen de pression.

Chrys : merci beaucoup. J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçu de revoir Rose dans ce chapitre. En fait moi aussi je préférerais ne pas en parler dans l'épilogue, seulement pas mal de monde le voulait et j'ai réalisé que l'histoire semblerait plus achevée.

Ambrazka : Et bien tu as eu chaud en effet. A un chapitre prêt et pouf c'était fini. Enfin je crois que je suis vraiment très heureuse de voir que même à la fin certaines personnes découvre ma fic. Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Lieutenantlemir : En longueur, oui c'est possible, mais je n'aime pas quand les choses ne sont pas claires. Parfois ça impose d'être un peu long… Merci beaucoup pour tes remarques elle me permettent de comprendre la ou je dois m'améliorer.

Voili, voilou, voilà.

Je ne dis pas à dans deux semaine puisque c'est fini. Je vous remercie encore pour votre soutien et peut être à une prochaine fois pour une autre histoire…


End file.
